Dead at the Moment
by Team Jane
Summary: After DAG Sookie wants answers. Through questioning, Eric reveals that Quinn will be executed for defying the King, leaving Las Vegas, and entering Eric's area without permission. Will Sookie be able to save Quinn? How will this effect Sookie and Eric?
1. Chapter 1

Please be gentle this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I've written stories before, but I've never felt the need to write fanfics. Though, I do read a lot of them. DAG left me very unsatisfied and raised more questions than it answered. So I decided to try to answer them in the best Sookie way that I can. Please let me know if you think I should continue. Reviews and PM's are always appreciated.

Oh, and I don't own any of these characters, they are borrowed from the great CH.

As I lay in my bed I find reality suddenly crash down. Many of the things that I hold dear are no longer. My newest found family, my great grandfather Niall, has left this realm. I barely got to know him but the loss I feel for him sends sharp pains into my heart. His final parting words told me not to worry because the vampire loves me. Which one? Was he talking about Eric. Niall went to Eric to meet me, not that he couldn't have done it on his own. But, Niall trusted Eric, to a degree, as any fairy would trust a vampire. Or did he mean Bill. Niall and Bill came to rescue me. He had seen Bill risk his life to save mine. _Too much, Sookie, you can't think about this now._

Claudine. I can't even think about her without tears flooding my eyes. I wonder if her final act of sacrifice made her an angel in heaven. That accounted in my book for a few leaps ahead. She even was pregnant with a child. Another family member that I will never get to know. Thinking of Claudine as an angel brought a smile to my face. I can picture her in heaven holding her baby at her side. She was my guardian and protector and one of my best friends. Maybe she still is protecting and watching over me even now from heaven.

Speaking of friends, Arlene. Where do I even begin? I never thought someone that I once called a close friend could delude themselves into murdering those they once hold dear for the sake of a whim. Whatever she did, it was always whole souled. Whether it was good or bad she gave her all. I just pray that God will save her soul and not destroy it for her most recently poor choices.

I listened intently. Silence. The only sound was my slow shallow breaths and an occasional sob. At one time in my life silence was welcomed. Now, it feels like a void that I can't fill. Amelia had been so distraught after the death of Tray that she decided to return to New Orleans. She tried to tell me that it was only for a little while to see the progress of the re-build to her building. But, I knew. As much as she tried hiding her true feelings from me, Amelia is a very clear broadcaster. She couldn't stand to be in my sight. She blamed me for taking away someone that she held so dear to her heart. She thought I had taken away her love. Did I blame her? No. I would feel the same way if I was her. She assured me that she would be back, but she even had a hard time convincing herself of that fact as well.

Bill. My God, I was so wrong about Bill. I know he betrayed me, used me, raped me, and almost killed me, but he really _did_ love me. If I ever doubted that before, I certainly don't now. He willing faced death to save my life. Even with silver running though his body and in such a weakened state, he stood and fought for _me_. I had a sense of pride, loss, love, affection when I saw him stand. I will never forget. I felt like my heart was ripped from my body when I saw him fall onto the ground. Then, it leaped for joy when I saw him move. In my eyes Bill has redeemed himself as a man of honor and a man worthy of love. But, am I able to return his affection and love to him? I don't know. Yes, I love Bill, but am I _in_ love with him still? I just don't have the answer today. Laughing to myself, I feel like Scarlet O'Hara, _I'll think about that tomorrow. I seem to be thinking that a lot lately._

Where was hell Eric? I was being tortured and raped. Surely he would feel my anguish (word of the day) and pain thorough the bond. What did he mean when he said, "Your killing me." _I_ was almost killed. Did he feel guilty for not coming to save me? He said I would understand when it was all explained. Well, it hasn't been explained and I don't understand. I half expected him to drop by tonight, or last night. It is well after midnight, so he probably won't. Did I love Eric? That is the question of the year. I am attracted to Eric, who wouldn't be. But, do I want everything that comes with Eric? Quinn had a point. I never asked Eric to put me first, why did I ask it of Quinn? Was Quinn's baggage any worse than Eric's. If I made a checklist probably not. It wasn't Quinn's fault the Las Vegas vampires came to my door that night. Quinn had tried to send Fannie to warn me. Granted it was too late, but his intensions were on the right track. The Las Vegas Vampires came because Eric showed up on my doorstep. My life was in danger again, because of Eric. He proclaimed me part of his retinue so therefore, I was an "asset" to be bargained for. Very interesting? I have to think on that one later as well. I think I need to hear Eric's explanation to his whereabouts before I make any concrete decisions about him. It's a good thing he can't glamour me, or can he?

Some part of me wished I had died in the fairy war. Then, I could escape all the mental and physical pain I am going through. _Stop it Sookie, right now. You are lucky to be alive, when so many others are_… I couldn't even finishing the thought to myself, the tears began to roll down my face.

Moving on to the next. Jason. Yes, he had come to my rescue when I needed him the most. But, when Niall came by to bid me farewell, Jason told him that he wanted him to go. After Niall left, Jason kept shaking his head and saying, "Good riddance." I felt like steam was rising from my hair as I tossed him out my door and told him I didn't want to see him again. I explained to him that maybe family wasn't important to him, but it was damn important to me. Jason looked at me shocked and said, "What am I? Am I not your family, too. I'm your brother Sookie."

I replied back, "Well, you sure don't act like it." Then, I slammed the door in his face. It felt good for all of two seconds. Then, I realized that everything around me has changed so fast and so quickly. My head began to spin out of control and I collapsed onto the floor. I had no idea how long I was out, hours, days, but when I awoke it was dark outside. That was two days ago. Amelia found me on the floor and she helped me to the couch. She got me some ice tea and I knew what was coming. She approached me, her bags packed and ready to go by the door, to tell me she was leaving. I crawled into bed at that point and haven't left. The only thing I did was call Sam and told him that I needed a few days off to get healed and to screw my head on straight. Here I have been laying in bed, for two days, reflecting on my life. I suddenly remember than I haven't eaten anything in days. I slowly got out of bed. Stretch, I could feel every pain and ache in my body. _I deserve to feel that after what I did. I endangered my friends and family and now, I have nothing. No, Sookie, this isn't your fault. _But, even I had a hard time convincing myself of that one. _It's Eric's fault. If he never entered your life…_ I couldn't think about that now. I needed to get something to eat. I slowly, steadied myself with each step, made my way to the kitchen. I never felt like the kitchen was so far away before. The distance felt like I traveled miles. I barely had the strength to open the refrigerator.

The, through the pained silence I heard a noise outside…

TBC Please let me know if I should continue this or not.


	2. The Talk of Pure Hell

Please don't hate me after this chapter. It will get better, but there are a few issues that really need to be worked out.

Again, I don't own these characters. I only borrow them from the Queen herself CH.

As I reached my kitchen, the hum of the refrigerator was strangely comforting in the silent void of my house. I had opened the refrigerator door and sought comfort food. I saw some chocolate that Amelia had left and some iced tea. I took the chocolate from it's hiding place in the door and grabbed the pitcher. I made my way over to the cupboard to grab a glass and suddenly I heard a sound outside that broke the silence. The glass slipped from my hand and shattered all over the floor. _Nice job Sookie, now the whole world knows your home and scared. _I decided to peer out the window. Nothing. Absolute blackness. Did I actually expect to see anything, it was after midnight for crying out loud? I decided to walk over to my front door and look through the peephole. I staggered and nearly fell, grabbing onto the couch to steady myself. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity I made it to my front door. I looked through the peephole. Nothing. _What did you expect, Sookie? The prowler standing on your front porch! _I turned around and could have sworn that I saw movement in my peripheral (yesterday's word of the day) vision.

"Is anyone there?" My voice sounded shaker than I meant for it to sound. Suddenly a familiar warmth and calm spread over my body and I knew it was Eric.

"Sookie," Eric breathed as he stepped out of my bedroom, "Lover, you should really keep your window locked. Anyone can come into your home that way. I figured that you would be sleeping so I did not want to disturb you. I was just going to slip into bed with you for awhile." Eric tended to drop contractions when he was anger. Eric did not appear anger, maybe he was nervous. Eric nervous, the thought almost made me laugh, almost.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking into my home after midnight? Where the hell have you been? Why couldn't I feel your presence through the bond before a moment ago?" Tears almost sprang into my eyes with all the emotions of the past few days. I held them back and decided anger was the better emotion to express at this point. I _was_ anger at Eric. Where was he when Bill came to rescue me?

Feeling calm wash over me, I pushed it back I did not want to feel calm. "Sookie, what are you doing?" Eric had almost a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean, what am I doing, what are you doing?" Now I was infuriated. Why does he think he can ask questions of _me_ barging into my house at this hour?

"Lover, I came to check on you to make sure that you are healing and are all right. I could feel the pain you have been in the last few days and I wanted to see if you needed additional assistance and healing from me. I was simply going to crawl into bed with you and check you over. This is the first time I've been able to get away and I wanted to come and see you. I did not mean to frighten you. I only came to offer you assistance." Eric sincerely looked like he meant every word, but I was mad. He looked at me almost with puppy dog eye, his muscles defined through his shirt, and oh the pants… _Sookie, focus, you are mad at him remember. _

"Eric I don't want to talk to you right now and I don't need any of you _assistance_." I practically spat the last word out at him like it was disgusting to me. I was so dismayed at him for wanting to giving me assistance. Why now, why not when I needed saving? Why did Bill have to save me? Sure, Eric had saved me quite a few times, but if it weren't for him, I would never have actually needed saving.

"Lover, please listen. There is much that I need to discuss with you. Please, sit on the couch with me so we can talk for a few moments." He hesitatedly walked towards me. I don't know if I've ever seen Eric hesitate, well except when he was cursed. He reached up for my hand and I flinched away. For a second I thought I saw pain in his eyes, but then it was gone. I got no other hint of emotion radiating from Eric. He reached for my hand again and firmly grasped my hand in his. I could feel through the bond warmth, calm, affection, and something I couldn't put my finger on, …anxiety.

He pulled me gently and my whole body screamed with pain. Eric looked back into my face and suddenly realized that I was in agony. He gently picked me up, I tried really hard not to wince, but I did anyway. He walked with careful movements over to the couch and laid me on it. He grabbed the blanket that draped over the couch and tenderly tucked it around my body. He sat on the other end of the couch and gingerly place my feet on top of his lap. He affectionately stroked my legs then turned his attention to me. I was determined to not break the silence, he had a lot of explaining to do. He was going to go first.

After a few agonizing minutes he finally broke the silence by saying, "Let me begin by answering one of your questions. You could not feel my presence through the bond because I was shielding it." He saw the look of confusion on my face that quickly turned to anger then said, "I have the ability to shield my vampire scent. That is one of my vampire gifts, but when I shield my scent it also shields the bond. Before I made my presence known, I checked the outside perimeter to make sure that no smell of danger existed around your home. I had to speak with you on a few private matters and did not want our conversations heard by outside parties. Victor has been in town and I wanted to make sure that he, nor anyone else has paid you a visit. That is why you could not feel me until I was inside your home. Usually Bill is around to check up on you, but since he's…not available, I have." The minutes were ticking by. I was trying to digest what Eric had just told me but it raised even more questions in my mind. Why would Victor check on me? Isn't the war over, why would I need to be watched? Finally, Eric has been _here_ the last few nights and never made his presence known? Why?

So I picked the one question that I needed the answer to now, "If you have been here the last few nights why did you not come to see me?" I had spent the last few nights thinking that no one cared about me and wishing I was dead. I could have used some comfort, even if it came in the form of a vampire.

"Like I said, Victor is in town. I could only leave Fangtasia for a few minutes to sweep your woods and check the scents to make sure you were not in any danger. Why did you miss me so much lover?" There it is right there, cocky and confident Eric. My blood began to boil and I could feel my anger beginning to grow.

"No, I did not miss you. I was wondering where you were. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I wanted news on Bill's recovery. And, what right do you have to call me lover? Because we've had casual sex once in a while does not give you the right to call me that." Now, I could clearly see the anger on his face. He stopped stroking my legs and his whole body became ridged as a plank. His eyes blazed like fire.

"You are my lover. You are mine to protect. No one can…"

I cut him off, "No you don't _buddy_. You may have manipulated me into marrying you with the knife ceremony, but in my mind it doesn't make me yours." If Eric could have shot daggers out of his eyes I would have been dead. Talk about looks that could kill.

"I had you pledged to me to save your life, De Castro wanted you for his own. He would have…" I cut him off again. I was not through with what I had to say. I removed my feet from his lap and sat up straighter.

I glared at him and began, "Besides saving me what other motives did you have for doing this? Why couldn't Quinn enter the area without your permission?" I'll be damned if I did not hear the answer to this question. I wanted to know what exactly being pledged to him meant.

He shifted slightly. Again, a rare thing for Eric. I knew what was coming I did not want to hear. "Sookie, the knife ceremony means that you are pledged to me and me alone. You have to understand our politics, I did this to save you."

"Eric, you still haven't told me _exactly_ what you did." I was really starting to loose my patience. He has dodged my question two three times already. This must be really bad.

"To the supe community you are my wife," Eric said again trying to dodge my question. He gave me this look of exasperation.

"Which exactly means what, Eric. Spit it out." Rescinding his invitation to my home would feel really good about now, but I needed answers. So I held that card in my back pocket and put on my best poker face.

"If any supe speaks to you without my consent, they are penalized." That was the vaguest explanation I have ever heard. Penalized, how.

"How are they penalized, Eric. Do they have to pay you money, be your slave…, "

"The penalty is death. But, you see this is for your protection. Victor, De Castro cannot speak to you without me involved." The full weight suddenly sunk in of what he just said.

"So Quinn, is sentenced to death because he came to see me without your consent?" I meant to shout it at him, but it came out in a breathed whisper. I said the words so slowly so they registered in my own head as I said them.

"Yes, he is." Even though Eric appeared to look regretful, I knew better. Nothing I have felt over the last two days could even compare to how I felt at this very moment. I felt dead. My whole body was dead at the moment.

"Eric, I rescind your invitation into my home." The shock that came across his face almost pained me to take what I said back. Almost. I watched as he quickly walked backwards towards the door. Before, he could say anything I slammed it in his face. My final thought was on Gran who would have strongly disapproved of my behavior towards my guest. But, at the moment I didn't care. I have never been one to faint, but for the second time in a week the room began to spin and I collapsed onto the floor. Everything went black.


	3. Compromise

**So I know the last chapter was brutal. I did PM a few of you to thank you for your reviews and to reassure you that I have a purpose. I love the idea of Eric and Sookie together, but I am trying to write what is best for Sookie. Though I would love to write how they lived happily ever after and had the most incredible sex ever, that is just not Sookie's reality. I will try to not make it so awful that you curse me into my grave and stop reading. But, keep in mind my purpose is to do what's best for Sookie, and not necessarily what we want. Though, we will see a lot of Eric and I promise to not disappoint in that department. Stay tuned. **

**Again, I do not own these character, but I like to borrow them from the Queen herself Charlaine Harris. With out further ado I give you chapter 3, Compromise. **

"Sookie, are you alright," said the sweetest voice I've ever heard. It was so familiar, yet I had difficulty placing it.

"Claudine…is that really you," I said barely above a breathed whisper. I turned my head to the sound of her voice and sure enough it was Claudine. She was walking towards me in all her glory. A bright light shimmered around the outline of her body. I could barely tear my eyes away from the sight of her to observe my surroundings. Everything was white and I felt like I was floating somehow. When I looked down all I could see was a glistening glow of radiance. She looked like she was a God in all her glory and I suddenly had the impulse to kneel before her. I did not because I was in awe over the scene that was portrayed before my eyes. "Claudine, am I dead. Is this heaven?" I said each word slowly and pronounced every syllable. I looked down at my feet, I had a sudden urge to remove my shoes like Moses did when he was standing before the image of God. I realized that I was already barefoot.

Claudine just smiled at me as she floated towards me. Her movement was as fluid as a flowing river on a tranquil clear day. Her image and demeanor immediately settled me into a state of utter contentment. She bend down and gave me a tight hug. All I felt was the warmth and love emanating from her body. "I told you I would always be here to protect you. I love you Sookie, and I will do everything in my power so nothing will happen to you." I instantly felt comforted. I was so absorbed in her warmth, love and beauty it took me a minute to realize that something was wrong. Then, everything around me, including her, began to vibrate and shake.

"Claudine, do you feel that. What's happening?" As I tried to convey a message to her the vibrating became earth shattering. It sounded like a roar of thunder and felt like aftershocks of an earthquake. Claudine's image began to blur and move in and out of focus, but strangely I could still feel her warmth on my skin.

"Claudine!" Finally the noise became so overpowering her figure disappeared from my sight. "_Claudine!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Please, don't leave me, _I need you, I need you_." Tears started to pour down my face. She was gone, she was gone. Would I ever see her again? Would I ever feel her loving arms wrapped around me again? I sobbed for the loss of my friend, my guardian, and finally, for her as one of my own flesh and blood. The weight that had been pressing down on my heart suddenly felt so heavy I had trouble breathing.

In a gentle whisper I heard, "Sookie, do not fear. I am always with you." And with that, I could sense her no more, but the distress my body was in subsided. The banging continued though, and my whole body was trembling from the deafening sound.

"Sookie, open up. Are you alright? Answer me, please." I opened my eyes and realized that I was laying on the floor in front of my front door. My face was drenched with tears and my body trembled. Where was Claudine? She was here a minute ago. I looked around to try and get my bearings. No, she wasn't _here_ with me. But, I felt her here. I spoke to her. I felt like I just had an out of body experience. It was so real, I _wanted_ it to be real. Before I had another moment to think about what happened with Claudine, I realized that the banging was indeed Eric. He was hammering on my front door.

"I'm fine. Just go away," I tried to say the words, but no sound came out from my mouth. I needed to tell me. Any second now he was going to shatter my front door into a million pieces. I tried to utter the words again, and this time they came out in a tone just above a whisper. He heard me though.

"Sookie, please let me in. We really need to talk about this. I want to make sure that you are alright." He actually sounded concerned or even pained. Eric showing true concern? Suddenly I _wanted_ to open the door. I felt _compelled_ too. My brain was telling me that I wanted him to get the hell away from me, but my body, wanted to open the door for him. Why? It's a good thing I didn't have the energy to move at the moment because I probably would have opened the door, but I didn't want too. Strange.

"Eric, say whatever you need to and go away. I don't want to see you again." I tried to say this with as much conviction as I could, but I just didn't have the strength.

"Sookie, Quinn knew the consequences of disobeying the order. He knew the penalty. He deliberately came to your door when he knew what would happen."

"So that makes it _OK_. No Eric, I will _not_ accept that. If you won't do anything about this then I will." By this time the anger that I felt towards Eric had caused me to sit up. I was still very dizzy, but I didn't think I would black out again.

"What exactly do _you_ plan to do, Sookie? Open this door so we can talk about it." Eric, sounded angry and I could feel his angst through the bond. His anger fueled mine.

"I plan to call De Castro or Victor and bargain for Quinn's life." I knew that the King wanted to use my talents. Maybe he wanted them just bad enough that he would let Quinn go.

"_NO_, you can't do that Sookie. Do you know what he will do to you and to me if you did that. If you willingly offered yourself to him, he will take you from me. I will not be able to protect you and he will enslave you to use for whatever purposes he pleases. I can only protect you when you are under my protection. If you choose to leave me, you open yourself, mind and body to him to do what he pleases. Please open this door, I have a few ideas and we can discuss them." The tone of his voice pleaded with me to comply. Again, I felt a strong pull to open the door, but it was not of my own free will.

"What are you doing to me Eric? Are you trying to force me to open this door to you? You said that you'd never enslave me and here you are trying to force me to comply to your will." Suddenly reality hit. Eric was trying to will me to open the door through the bond, and that just enraged me even more. He was trying to manipulate me once again to do his bidding.

His tone was much more subdued when he spoke, "Dearest Sookie, I am only trying to see if you are hurt. I want to help you. I want to talk about this situation, but I cannot through a closed door. I would like to talk about this rationally with you, but not like this. Not through a door. Please, open up for me, Sookie." His changed tone finally out weighed my anger. I did want to hear what he planned to do about this situation. I could not, no I would not, let anything happen to Quinn because of me. So much death has been caused because of me, and I would not allow anymore. Being unable to stand, I shifted my position so I could reach up to the door handle and turned it. I opened the door to see him standing a few feet from it on my front porch.

"I'm not going to invite you in, but we don't have to talk through the door. I want to hear how you are going to resolve this. If you won't, _I_ will. I don't care about what it will cost me. I will not have another person die because of me." Seeing that this was the best offer he was going to get at the moment, Eric gracefully sat down on the outside porch. It was kind of humorous seeing Eric sit Indian style in front of me. His eyes were drawn out and full of trepidation. "Now that I have opened the door for you, what are your ideas?" I wanted to approach this conversation as businesslike as I could. This needed to be discussed so my personal feelings towards Eric needed to be pushed aside for the moment.

"Well, as you are well aware vampires would take an equivalent payment in kind for the offense committed." It seems that Eric is trying to be just as businesslike and cryptic as well.

"What kind of payment would be acceptable for _this_ offense?" _I thought, The offense that you tricked me into marrying you to keep the competition away from me, offense. So that you could try and control me, offense. _I was trying to stay detached because if I thought about the fact that we were discussing Quinn's life, I would have screamed. I needed to keep my head on so I could consider all the options Quinn had. I stopped my thoughts in my tracks, what right did I have in the discussion of Quinn's impending demise or his life? I don't have any claim on him. The moral side of me was appalled by my thoughts and behavior. I abhored it when the vampires talked above my head like I wasn't even there and now I'm doing it to poor Quinn.

Eric began after drawing in a deep breath and a long pause, "Well, you are well aware of Quinn's past history in paying vampires. He is a very skilled fighter and…"

"Absolutely not. I will not subject Quinn to pit fighting for any period of time, not even one hour. Move along to the next option please." It enraged me to even think of subjecting Quinn to that kind of life again. My stomach twisted at just the thought of him in a cage fighting others for his life. I had a quick flash of the pack leader competition and how _that_ caged fight ended. I didn't think Quinn was _that_ lucky to tempt fate with round two.

Eric look annoyed, but I didn't care how he felt at the moment. I was not sentencing a friend to die. "Sookie, that is probably the best option, unless he agreed to a lifetime of servitude under the King. He survived the pit fighting for three years. He really is a tough fighter. He could easily survive another three. I cannot get him out of this unscathed. He knew the consequences. He could have called you and avoided this situation altogether. He had to show up at your door violated my claim on you which challenges the King's authority. If I appeal to the King for his freedom both of us will die because of it. Any challenge of the King's authority is punishable by death. I will not put us in that situation. You have to see that this is the best option." Even though I didn't understand vampire politics, I respected them. I knew De Castro would have no problems getting rid of Eric and I for interfering with the law. But, could I do this to Quinn? Could I subject him to this torture? Could he survive again? Why was _I_ the one deciding for _him_ how his life would end or be saved? The minutes ticked by as I fought an internal moral battle.

"Sookie, I can feel your pain, confusion, and the moral ethics you are fighting within yourself. Quinn's sentence is not to be carried out until next week. Let me make an appointment to speak with him. He is being held by the King in Las Vegas. I can presents these options to him and see what he says." I looked into Eric's eyes and through the bond I could feel that he meant what he said. Did I trust him? With my life yes, with my heart no. I knew Eric would always do what is best to suit _his_ needs and do what would give _him_ the best political advantage. I did not want to offer myself up to De Castro. Eric's right, I would be a human slave, pasted around until there was nothing left of me.

"Alright, but I want to go with you to that meeting. I want to go to Nevada with you. If what you plan does not workout I plan to offer my services to the King for Quinn's release." I tried to send my firm conviction through the bond so Eric could see how serious I was.

"Alright, I can see that you would somehow find your own way there if I did not take you with me. I will call De Castro myself when I get back to Fangtasia tonight and make a request to see the King over this matter. I will come by tomorrow night to let you know what happened. And, Sookie, we have many other things to discuss. Please, invite me in so I can help you into bed. You are very weak and I just want to make sure that you are safe before I leave." I really wanted to tell him to get the hell away from me and that I didn't want him touching me, but I couldn't. I did not think that I would make it to my bed on my own accord. I knew that I really did need his assistance ,though I really didn't want to accept it.

I swallowed my pride and said, "Eric, you may come in." I tentative smile curved up at the corners of his lips. _His lips, they are so luscious and full, what I wouldn't give to… Stop it Sookie, right now! Focus. _Too late, from Eric's expression on his face he felt my lust for him in the bond we shared. His smile widened and I just looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. He stood up in a fluent motion and steeped over the threshold bending down next to me. He gingerly slid one arm under me knees and the other right under my shoulder blades. As he held me he sent me waves of lust. I pushed it away with all my strength. I felt his body stiffen slightly. I looked up into his eyes to see confusion in them as he looked back at me.

Eric stopped walking and said, "What are you doing Sookie? _How_ are you doing it?"

I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. So I said, "Doing what?"

"Sending my feelings back to me through the bond. This is not the first time you have done that too me. Several times tonight in fact, you have closed off the bond and sent my feelings back through them." This was news to me. I didn't know I was doing anything at all.

"Eric, all I did was shove back to you the feels that I know were not mine. I didn't want feel your emotions tonight so I rid myself of them." That was the best way I was able to explain to him what I did.

"Sookie, do you realize that it is almost unheard of for a human to be able to do that. Do you remember what I told you about vampires using the bond to enslave those bonded to them?" How could I forget that conversation, Eric and I had just had sex and we were talking about the bond in my bed. I flashed on Eric naked in my bed stroking my body. _Stop Sookie, focus._ But, again he felt my wave of lust that passed through me to him, and he smiled the most triumphant smile he could. He knew he caught me fantasizing about him _again_.

"Yes, I believe I remember the conversation," I replied in a cold detached tone. He continued walking and entered my bedroom, lowering me onto the bed. His hands lingered on my body longer than necessary, but I was determined to not give him the satisfaction that I noticed. He soothingly pulled his arms out from underneath my body and took the covers and brought them up to my chest and tucked me in. He hands remained on the covers which he pulled up around my shoulders. He sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I raised my arms out from beneath the cover and laid them on top of the sheets. His left hand trailed down my arm in a loving touch that made me shiver internally. The gesture was really sweet and for a moment I _almost _forgot that I was mad at him.

"Well, as you know vampires can manipulate the bond to get the human to do what they want. I have _never _seen a human manipulate the bond in any way never mind closing it off altogether. You were able to close off my feelings and send them back to me. Almost like they were hitting a wall and bouncing back. It may have something to do with your telepathic ability, your strong will, or possibly the fae part of you, I do not know. I really do need to go. Like I told you earlier Victor is in town and I have stayed way too long. My presence will be missed. But, tomorrow night I will come to you and we will talk about the arrangements and a few other things we need to discuss." With that, he stood and bent down to leave a lingering kiss on my forehead. And just like that, he was gone.

I know that I raised even more questions and answered less with this chapter, but please stay tuned all will be answered in good time. Thank you in advance for reading and please leave me feedback. It gives me a general idea if my thoughts are being conveyed to all of you. If you have any questions that you would like me to answer you can PM me. Anything that I did not make clear I will gladly explain. TBC


	4. Distractions

**Authors Note: Before I begin with chapter 4 I would just like to say that I have gotten a few PM's that my story is not Sookie like. Please let me explain. I approached this story in an objective manner. My**** whole point is for Sookie to work out in her mind all the issues that surround her relationship with Eric. I took the point of view that included both sides of each argument. You haven't heard any of Eric's explanations yet which will help convince Sookie on how she actually feels about Eric. What she found out so far was devastating! Next, comes the plan! I am getting to all that. It was initially difficult to find a point that I wanted to start this story. The knife ceremony seemed like a good place. I felt like it raised the most questions and answered even less. Sookie wouldn't be Sookie, unless she questioned Eric's motives. **

**Some of you are confused by my evaluation of the characters. I really don't see Eric getting down on one knee and pouring his heart out to her. Though, I would love to for that to happen, but I just don't SEE it. As a vampire, that would make him appear weak. Eric is anything but weak. He has to find a way to explain all without showing his softer side to the world. Again, this is my point of view right or wrong really doesn't matter. I also would like to make the point that fanfics that have a happily ever after with Sookie and Eric are wonderful and refreshing. In fact, I read a lot of them, but there are many of those, and I wanted to change it up a bit creating a different relationship. Thank you for reading and I hope you will hang in there to see how all this plays out. :)**

**All these characters belong to the lovely CH, I just like to borrow them now and again. You really won't get much content from this chapter. It's basically a filler, but I needed to write something to pass the time until Eric's visit. So please don't expect the heavens to open up and all the answers revealed in this chapter because they just aren't. : )**

After Eric's dramatic exit, I found that I was too wound up to sleep. I looked over at the clock and it was 3:30am. The three and a half hours that Eric spent at my house felt like an eternity. I was in an emotional overload. The past events of the week had nearly pushed me over the edge.

Stackhouse woman _do not _faint, but I had. _Twice. _I shuddered just thinking about the conversation I had with Eric. Anxiety began to build when I realized that tomorrow night will be much of the same. I needed to prepare. I abruptly sat up. Considering the emotional overload, I had a sudden burst of energy. I open the drawer to my nightstand and took out a pen and paper. Gran always said that when you are dealing with something that seems too much to bear, square your shoulders, sit up, turn your head forward and make a list. She always said to know the facts before you pass judgment. So that's what I plan to do. I plan to list every question that I needed answered by Eric. I'm sick of his mind games and half truths. I want cold hard facts.

I decided to start with my concerns about, first of all the knife ceremony, resulting in the sentencing of Quinn's death. For this seemed like the biggest problem on my very full plate at the moment. Eric said that three weeks ago a new arrangement was made between him and the Las Vegas vampires. Within this arrangement, no wereanimals, that were business associated, were allowed to come into the area without permission from Eric. What exactly is this new arrangement and new understanding that Eric has with the Las Vegas vampires? Quinn wasn't here to talk business to me, he was here for personal reasons. Could I have just found myself a loophole? Or is anything with me in mind considered business? Quinn's request was denied, then he sought me out, but it was for a personal reason not business. That definitely is a top priority question to ask Eric. I have to talk to him about what he meant when he said that both of our lives would be in danger if I offered myself to De Castro. Surely if this law is Eric's then he is able to show mercy when he chooses. But, when does a vampire ever show mercy.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 4:30am. I decided that I really needed something hot to drink. Maybe some hot chocolate would help clear my head. I slowly threw the covers off me with much trepidation. I could feel every muscle in my body. I hurt in places that I didn't even know existed. I read once in a book that those who lost an arm were still able to feel it as if it was still there. That's how I felt, though most of the bite marks were healed, I still felt the pain as if they were still there. Eric's blood may have healed the outside of my skin, but he couldn't heal my memory from the pain that was inflicted on my body. I steadied myself on the bed, putting one hand on my nightstand and the other on the bed. I slowly rose to me feet. I laughed to myself. This must be the first time in my life I ever wished for a cane. Taking slow steps forward, I grazed my left hand alongside the bed. I didn't feel as shaky as I did before. Maybe it was the clear way in which my mind was working that enabled me to move forward. I picked up my pen and paper and headed toward the kitchen. I flicked on the light to the living room before I proceeded forward. I held my hand out alone the sofa edge in fear of my balance.

I stepped into the kitchen, and heard a crunch beneath my foot. _Ouch! _Oh fabulous, I forgot that I broke a glass on the kitchen floor. I put the pen and paper down on the counter so I could grasp it with my hands. I lifted my foot up, and sure enough, a piece of glass cut the side of my foot and blood oozed from the wound. I flicked on the kitchen light, which I should have done before I entered it, and glanced down and the floor. Sure enough pieces of glass were everywhere. There were a few large chunks, but most were pretty small. From where I was standing I was able to reach the hot chocolate mix and a mug. I poured the contents of the package into the mug, filled it with water, and inserted the mug in the microwave. I didn't dare move my other foot for fear of stepping on another piece of glass. The microwave buzzed, I then, took my mug and hobbled over to the sofa. I set the mug down on the coffee table and shuffled over to the bathroom for some first aid supplies. Once I had my tweezers, antiseptic, and a band-aid I hobbled back over to the couch. I examined my foot, glad that I had something new and trivial to occupy my mind for a few minutes. Once I had the glass out, I applied the antiseptic and the band-aid. I looked over to the mess I had made. My kitchen floor was blanketed with tiny pieces of glass, then a trail of blood lead from the kitchen, the couch, then, the bathroom, and finally, back to the couch once again. I cracked a smile when Gran's thoughts entered my mind. She would have scolded me for leaving such a mess and not cleaning it up instantly. I said a pray to her knowing that this one time she would forgive me.

I sipped my hot chocolate and took my list back out. Before I could even glance down I thought of Claudine. The vision I had of her was so real. I even felt the warmth of her body. A sudden thought occurred to me, what if it wasn't her warmth, what if it was Eric's. He was sending waves of calm to me through the bond, what if what I felt was him? Damn that bond! I don't even know what feelings are mine anymore. Claudine said that she would always be there to protect me. Did I imagine it all when my body was under stress or was she really in my mind protecting me? The noise of Eric outside made the vision of her go away that much I was sure of. I guess I will never know what happened, not unless it happens again. _Oh, Claudine, I miss you. I need your guidance. I feel so alone. _A single tear rolled down my cheek. Gran always said that when you don't know what to do, pray to the Lord for guidance. So that's what I did. I prayed for forgiveness, I prayed for those whom were lost, I prayed for direction, and I prayed for Quinn.

_____________________________________________________________

The next morning I awoke to find myself asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock and realized that it was no longer morning, it was one in the afternoon. At first I couldn't place what brought me to this wakeful state until I heard the knocking on my front door. I yelled to the obnoxious person who was banging that I was on my way. After the words left my mouth I was wondering if that was wise. Even though the Fairy War was over I did not believe that I was no longer in any danger. I slowly got up, realizing that I moved better than I had the previous night, and walked over to answer the door. I looked through the peephole to see a man standing with a huge bouquet of flowers. Huh! I opened the door, positioning myself behind it because I was still in my pajamas.

The man said, "Delivery for a Ms. Stackhouse." The flowers were so large the man had to stand sideways to speak to me.

"Please come in and place them on the table. I would take them myself, but I was in a bad accident and I don't want to drop them." The man gave me the most sympathetic look, and ushered himself into my home. He placed the flowers onto the table, asked me to sign, then he was on his way. Without even looking at the card I knew they were from Eric. Smack in the center of the arrangement was a rather large red blossomed flower that looked very obscene. He had sent me the same type of arrangement when I was in the hospital before. Though, this bouquet was three times the size. The rest of the flowers were white lilies and red roses. I sighed again pulling out the card from the holder. It read:

_My Dearest Sookie,_

_We have much to discuss tonight, but unfortunately I am unable to come to you. Please come to see me. I will be sending a car for you at 8:00pm._

_Love, _

_E~_

I sighed again. I guess by going to Fantasia it kept Eric from coming to my home, and possibly out of my bed. At least, on the upside he didn't call me _Lover_. Maybe he did learn something after last nights discussion. I decided that maybe it was time to venture out of the house. I resolved that the best way to start the day would be a nice hot shower. I needed to get the flowers out of my sight. They were leading me down a road that would forgive Eric, and I wasn't ready to forgive yet. We had to come to an understand on a few things before I was even going to think about any kind of relationship with him. Did I just say relationship, is Eric really capable of that?

The hot water felt nice, in fact, it felt wonderful. It soothed my aching muscles and briefly melted away my anxiety. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I noticed that I really did feel much better. My body moved more fluidly then it had in the past few days. I walked into my bedroom and carefully selected a low ride loose pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I wanted to give myself room to breathe and cover as many of the bruises and bite that remained. Though, not many were left because of Eric's blood, I was still self conscience of them. After I finished dressing and applied a little makeup the door bell rand again. _Who the heck can that be? I wasn't expecting anyone._

I looked through the peephole of the front door and it was another delivery man. Good night, will _he_ ever stop! I opened the door and gave the man my nervous smile. He exclaimed that he had a delivery for Ms, Stackhouse. I rolled my eyes, and asked him if he could put it on the table along with the earlier delivery. I again, signed for my items. The first item was in a carefully wrapped box. The paper was metallic gold and decorated by a leather cord that weaved around the box. The packaging was so beautiful, I didn't want to open it. A small envelop sat on top. I pulled out the card and it read:

Dear Heart,

I hope that I am on my way to being within your good graces once again. Please do me this honor and accept this gift and wear it tonight for me.

E~

I looked at the stunning gold box that was taunting and pleading with me to open it. I carefully unwound the cord, and with great care removed the wrapping paper. It was so beautiful that I folded it nice and neat in the hopes of using it again. Beneath the paper was a rectangular white box. I drew a deep breath in and removed the lit. It was a satin black floor length dress with a plunging neck line. The dress hugged my curves until it reached about the knee, then in flared out. Underneath the dress were black satin sandals with a two inch heel. I realized that I was still holding my breath, and released a noisy sigh out of my mouth. Next to this, the delivery man had dropped off a box of chocolates, and not just any chocolates, they were gourmet truffles. First, flowers, then a dress with shoes to match, and finally candy. He really knew how to win his way into a girls heart. _Stop that, Sookie. He has a lot of explaining to do before he is forgiven. I mean, he needs to explain himself before I can think of forgiving him. Keep telling yourself that Sookie! _Looking for a much needed distraction, I looked over into the kitchen. I realized that I had not cleaned up the glass or the blood from the night before. I decided first, that I would hang up the dress in my closet, then work on cleaning. I meticulous swept and washed my mess from the prior night. It worked as a distraction for all of about thirty minutes. Then, my mind was back to Eric. I looked at the clock and it was only 2:30. I still had another five and a half hours before Eric picked me up. _Sookie, your life does not revolve around the vampire. Get a grip! _Shouting at myself only seemed to work for a little while and then my thoughts would return back to him. I needed another distraction. I thought that I would get out of the house and go down to Merlotte's to see Sam. I hadn't seen him since the Fairy War, and I had to tell him that I needed at least another week off.

I pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot and decided to go through the employees' entrance. Only about four cars were there. The lunch crowd would be gone by now, so I figured that I would just sneak in the back and wait for Sam to have a free minute. Sam's office door was shut so I lightly tapped on it to let him know of my presence. Sam mumbled to come in. He was looking down at his paperwork mulling over the books. Something I had a whole lot more respect for after running the bar for a few days in Sam's absence. He looked up from his paperwork and I could tell that he was startled to see me.

"Hi, Sam. I was feeling much better so I decided to get out of the house. I really needed to talk to you and I was pretty hungry. So I decided to come down to see you." I don't know why I felt nervous, but I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. So many of my relationships had changed within the past week, I guess I was afraid to loose Sam's friendship as well.

He gave me a very warm smile that put to rest all of my fears and said, "Nice to see you cher. Why don't you grab a table and we can both sit down and have something to eat. Unless you need to speak in private, then we can talk first, then eat."

"Talking over food would be great. I'll go and get a booth and you can join me when your ready. I flashed him a genuine smile and turned on my heels and walked into the dining area. Holly was the waitress on duty and she flashed me a smile as soon as she saw me. I slipped into a booth and she came over.

"I'm a paying customer today, Holly. Sam will be joining me in a few minutes."

"Can I get you anything to drink while you wait for him?" I was pretty thirsty so I ordered a ginger ale. I was glad that many were not in the bar. It's hard for me to keep my mental shields up when I have other things on my mind, like being tortured, bit, and Eric floating on my brain. I saw Sam walk out of his office with his eyes on the ground. He slipped into the seat opposite me and glanced up to meet my eyes. Immediately I knew that all was not well. He quickly tried to hide it though, smiling at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. I leaned over and laid my hand on top of his. I was about to say something to him when Holly returned to take our order.

Sam cleared his throat and removed his hand out from under mine, ordering a Lafayette Burger with fries. I ordered the same.

After Holly left, I looked back at Sam and asked, " Sam I've known you for a long time and I know when something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is." He smiled again at me, but for a second time, it did not touch his eyes.

"Sookie, nothing is wrong. I'm so glad that you are healing. What have you come to talk to me about." It did not escape me that Sam avoided my question and asked one of his own. When Sam is ready to talk to me I know he will, I just have to wait until the time is right.

"I know I have taken so much time from work, but Sam, I need at least another week. I can call around for my replacement if you would like. It's really important for me to take the time. I promise after that, I won't ask for any more time for quite awhile." I didn't really want to burden him with what was going on in my life. He has enough of his own problems and he doesn't need to think about mine as well.

"Sook, what's this about? It seems that you are recovering from your injuries quite well, why do you need additional time?" I could see the concern and a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Sam, I just have something really important that I need to do. It will be settled in a weeks time and until then, I need off." I tried to convince him with my words, but I know he saw through me.

Anger flashed in his eyes and he said, "Does this have anything to do with Eric?"

"Is it any of your business if it does?" I didn't want to give anything away, but through my fury at his assumption I already had.

His voice calmed and he exclaimed, "Cher, I just don't want you getting hurt. I'm concerned for your wellbeing. If anything ever happened to you I don't know…" He took his hand and placed it over mine on top of the table. I saw the tenderness in his eyes and felt a little uncomfortable with his touch. I casually pulled my hand away and said, "Hey, don't worry about me, it's really nothing. I just need some time." I softened my eyes and smiled so he could see that I meant it. Through his thoughts though, I could feel his doubt, but he reluctantly agreed. We finished out lunch conversing in idle chitchat. It was 4:30 when I pulled out of Merlotte's parking lot and headed home. I still have three and a half hours before my vampire showed up. I needed to find a much needed distraction until then.

Below I included Sookie's checklist that she made. **Sookie's checklist: (This is also my working question list that I am using to compile this story)**

**Questions for Eric:**

**About Quinn: **

**Were you able to secure a meeting with Felipe De Castro regarding him? **

**Have you thought up any other options for Quinn's situation? **

**What did you mean when you said that it would endanger your life if I offered my services in exchange for Quinn's?**

**What did Victor mean when he said that he would take Quinn's request off the table? What was he requesting?**

**Victor mentioned that you were a new associate, what does that mean?**

**Why was Quinn part of the negotiations in the first place?**

**About Eric: **

**Where were you when I was calling to you through the bond to rescue me? **

**Where was Pam during the Fairy War?**

**What did you mean when you said that I was killing you?**

**Will having an excessive amount of your blood in my body have any lasting effects? Am I in any danger of being turned?**

**What did Pam mean when she said that you will live on through me?**

**Are there any repercussions (word of the day) for the death of Clancy?**

**How is Bill's condition, is he recovering? **

**How you ever manipulated me through the bond in order for me to do something you wanted me to do?**

**How can I trust my feelings when I'm not even sure they are mine to begin with?**

**Why would you need to shut down the bond and mask your scent to search the woods outside my home?**

**How does our "marriage" effect other supes who are my friends, like Alcide whom I/You have business dealings with, does he need permission to speak with me too? What about my other supe friends?**

**PS: I haven't actually decided if I'm going to save Quinn or not. I have a pro and con list going with consequences for both. Let me know what you all think about this issue when you review. Thank you!**


	5. Agreement

Authors Note: **I have to say, thank you for the overwhelming positive responses after last nights post. It was refreshing after all the negative ones I got. I was read to duck and cover every time I turned on my computer. Many of you will be pleasantly pleased with this chapter. Beware, looks could be deceiving! Enjoy! : )**

**Again, all characters belong to the lovely CH, I just play on her jungle gym once in a while.**

I was officially dressed and ready by 7:40. Twenty more minutes before a car was supposed to pick me up and deposit me on Eric's doorstep, or bring me to wherever he might be. I looked down at myself. I had to admit I looked really sexy. I showed just the right amount of cleavage so as to not appear too sluty. The dress hugged my curves in all the right places, but was not too tight that it would rip when I sat. _Thank God. That would be really embarrassing._ The flare at the bottom of the dress gave me just the right amount of movement. When my hips went one way the dress would go another creating a seductive sultry look. I settled on a small pair of gold hoops and a simple gold chain that had been Gran's to accessorize my outfit. My hair was swooped up in an updo messy, but sexy knot. Not that I was trying to look my best for Eric, but it complemented the dress. _Keep telling yourself that Sookie! _I decided to pass the time reading instead of pacing the floor. I was trying not to look too eager to see him and was failing miserably. Romance novels were definitely out, now was not the time to read something that put sex on my brain. It was already there without the help. I picked up a scifi novel that Amelia had left behind trying to occupy my time. After reading the same sentence five times I gave up. I was just about to return the book to its shelf when the doorbell rang. I gathered up my black shawl that Alcide had given me, swung it over my shoulders, took in a deep breath, slipped my checklist in my clutch purse and sashayed over to the door.

After looking through the peephole, I opened the door. When Eric said that he was unable to come to my house tonight, I never expected to see him at my doorstep. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath, no tie. His hair was left long except a single braid that hung down on the right side. I slowly released the breath that I had been holding while I drank in the sight of him, liking what I saw. I met his eyes which held no hint of malice, but only of concern.

"Good evening dearest Sookie. I knew that dress would look perfect on you. You are simply breathtaking and look good enough to eat." His smile grew wider, showing a little fang and I could only imagine what he was thinking. He reached out for my hand, and I extended mine to him.

"I thought that you couldn't make it here tonight. I was expecting a car and driver to pick me up, not greeted by Mr. High and Mighty Eric himself." I stepped outside closing and locking the door behind me.

Eric's smoldering eyes bore down into me and said, "I'm sorry that I am unable to stay with you here tonight. I told you that Victor is in town. Well, he wants to _see_ you. Actually, I think, he wants to _see_ you with _me_. I believe that he wants to make sure that you still have a particular attachment to me and I to you. I suppose, after he witnessed your reaction to the knife ceremony, the King wants to see if you and I are still together. The King is trying to find a way to claim you for himself. I will not let that happen Sookie, but you will have to play alone tonight and pretend to like me for a few short hours at least. Will you do that?" He actually looked worried that I would take _this_ moment to defy him. At some point self-preservation does kick in. I smiled tentatively up at him, I didn't want him to know how much of a stretch it was _not_ for me. Here he was again, trying to protect me, when even last night I offered to give myself to the King in exchange for Quinn's life. It made me realize that Eric would do everything that was in his power so that wouldn't happen. He would do what he could for Quinn, not for his sake, but for mine. Realization hit home quite hard, Eric really does care about me. I decided to play along with him just a little bit.

"I guess I could bare to like you for a few hours." The effect didn't come off as I planned because I was wickedly grinning from ear to ear. Eric didn't miss a beat and smiled back just as mischievously.

"Since we have to put on a good show, I can think of a few convincing things we could do, just for the sake of appearances." The end of that sentence got lost in his kisses that he was gently placed on my neck. He moved his lips down my collarbone and inhaled my scent. I felt a shiver rip through my body. He brought his hands around my waist and leaned into me pressing my body against my front door. My body melted into his long cold one. As he pressed himself against me I could _feel_ just how happy he was to see me. He breathed my name and pressed his lips against mine. I knew at that moment if I didn't break away we weren't going to get off my front porch.

I mumbled against his warm luscious lips, "Eric, we have to go. We have to meet Victor." Eric's fangs grazed my neck and I trembled again.

"Victor can wait. Anyways I think the best evidence we could give him is if you smelled of me." He took his hands that were resting on my ass and pushed me forcefully towards him. My back arched with desire feeling his stiff member. I knew I had only another moment before it would be too late. It pained me, but I pushed really hard against his stone cold muscular chest. Eric groaned and responded as I knew he would by stepping back.

"Eric we really need to get going, and before I jump back in bed with you we still have some things to discuss." I was slowing breathing in and out focusing on calming down my hyperactive libido. Eric's eyes were still smoldered over with lust as he gazed at me.

"Sookie, why does everything with you always have to be such a challenge?" At that moment I realized that I was presenting him with a great challenge indeed, would he still want me after I "yielded" to him or would he cast me aside. I gathered his hand and was leading him over to his Corvette. Now was as a good time as any to broach my opinion of that particular issue.

"So Mr. Northman, when I no longer present a challenge to you, you will move on to the next girl." He immediately stopped walking and gathered me onto him arms, holding my tight until I looked into his eyes.

"How could you even think that I only want you because of that. If I didn't _feel_ something for you I would not waste my time and energy on such an endeavor. Sookie, if that was all I was after, I would have took it from you already. I haven't tried to court a woman in many centuries, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty." I don't know how long I stared at him. But, it was long enough for him to gently shake me to get _any_ response from me. I think he would have been happy even if I only blinked an eye in those few minutes. That was the first time in my life I have ever been stunned into silence and completely and utterly lost for words. I think at this moment it would only have been proper for me to respond in kind or said something like "Eric I'm hopelessly in love you" or "I want to jump your bones", but not a sound came out. He shook me again and even uttered my name a few times.

Finally, shaking my head to try and clear my thoughts I tried to respond, but the only thing that came out was, "Really?" He laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh it was more of an exasperated one.

"Yes, is this why you have been so difficult with me? Do you want to be with me too, Sookie?" For the first time I really saw Eric. His eyes were searching my face for answers almost pleading with me to return his affection. Though I really wanted to, now was not the time.

I sighed and said, "Eric, I'm happy when I'm around you and I miss you when your gone, but we still _need_ to work a few things out. I need those things cleared up _before_ I can move forward. In the past, I haven't been ready to talk, now I am. I want to lay all the cards on the table so I know what I'm getting myself into. I won't enter this blind and naïve." I think I finally got through to him because understanding crossed his face, and he continued to pull me closer to the car.

He opened my door for me and said, "After we meet Victor tonight we can have our talk." He didn't look displeased he actually looked…hopeful. He came around to his side of the car faster than I could blink and was seated next to me.

He turned to me and said, "I am not saying this because I really want to taste you, I mean I do but, I think if you had bite marks on your neck that would be a good representation of our relationship. I promise I will behave, but if he is after a show we need to put on a good one." I thought about what he said for a moment and inclined my neck to him. He leaned over from across the seat first planting a sweet kiss then he bit. I could feel my whole body responding to him as he moaned with pleasure. He caressed my face with one hand while the other rested on my waist. He drew back licking the two little wounds on my neck, then moved to place a soft kiss on my lips. As he started the car, I could see a hint of a smile play on his lips, and imagined what else those lips could do. I saw his mouth spread into a wider grin and I realized I was caught. Damn bond!

He exited my drive onto Hummingbird Rd. taking the highway to Shreveport. I decided that I would break the silence first, "So is there any surprises that I need to know before I meet Victor. Any other knowledge that you would like to share like the fact you have three other wives or keep male lovers." I thought the best way to approach the subject was to tease him.

But, he didn't get it and replied, "Sookie, you know I only like woman. As for having three wives, you are my only wife that is still alive." I actually thought he took me seriously until he turned to me and playfully grinned.

"No, the bite marks should be enough of an indicator, and even though you don't smell of sex, you still smell of me." He turned his head toward me and continued, "I love it when I smell myself on you." I blushed a deep shade of crimson. What could I say to that, I love it when I smell like you too? I wasn't going there…yet.

"I will tell you this, if you have something to say to me for only my ears, do not say it until we leave the club. Since vampires have discovered listening devices, I am nervous the King might be using them to make sure he knows everything I say and do. I have had the club swept several times, but that does not mean anything. Several times, Victor had repeated something that I have said in confidence to someone. Somehow he is getting the information, so please, be on your guard at all times within the club. I will take you some place private later where we can talk." I digested this tidbit of information he gave me. I think a lot about how the takeover has effected me, but I never think about how it has effected Eric. We pulled into Fangtasia and Eric parked the Vette in the back of the lot.

He shut off the engine and turned to me saying, "Sookie, if I need to say anything to you privately I can project my thoughts to you since we are bonded. I will send something to you, see if you can read it." Eric looked into my eyes and thought, _Sookie, I want to rub the length of my body all over you and fuck you hard and rough. _By the blush on my face he could see that I got _that _loud and clear.

Then he continued, "You may be able to do the same since you can push the bond back to me, try sending me a message. Really concentrate on it." I thought hard, _Eric you're a horny bastard. _His eyes sparkled and he laughed. "You got that right," he said. We both opened the car door stepping out to put on our "show" for Victor.


	6. My Bullshit Meter

**I want to thank you all for your continued support. I am stealing this idea from Tara Sue Me. So, I will try to have an interview session before each chapter. If you have any questions that you want either, Sookie or Eric, to answer let me know. This is my first attempt at the interview, please let me know what you think.**

**Oh, by the way, all characters belong to the Queen CH, I just like to swing a little on her playground. : ) Without further Ado, I give you Chapter 6, My Bullshit Meter.**

**Interview:**

**Deborah: I just want to say before we begin, what an honor it is to sit down with two individuals such as yourselves. Welcome Eric, Sookie. Eric the first question is for you. Do you love Sookie?**

**Eric: Do you know who I am? How dare you address me so informally? **

**Deborah: Oh, my apologies. What would you like me to address you as?**

**Eric: Master or Mr. Northman would be just fine. **

**Deborah: *Makes face* Alright Er…I mean Mr. Northman. How do you define your relationship with Sookie?**

**Eric: Deborah, I think you might be getting ahead of yourself here. *Whispers in Sookie's ear* *She giggles* Do you even know anything about me? **

**Deborah: Mr. Northman, I believe I am interviewing you, so with all due respect, I will be asking the questions. Yes, I know quite a bit about you. You are the Sheriff of Area 5 and have been a vampire for over 1000 years. **

**Eric: I have to determine if you are qualified to interview me. Only those that I deem worth can speak in my presence. **

**Deborah: *Rolls eyes and sighs* Mr. Northman how do you propose to figure out if I'm qualified to interview you.**

**Eric: First wipe that sarcastic look off you face, kneel before me and pledge fealty. If you betray the confidence of this conversation the penalty is death. **

**Deborah: *Thinks: **_**What the hell does he think an interview is for**_**? I kneel in front of him and pledge my loyalty. Sitting up, I figured now was a good time to start firing away.* So, Mr. Northman now that I have pledged, how do you define your relationship with Sookie?**

**Eric: Since you've pledged you now call me Master.**

**Deborah: *Huffs loudly* Master, how do you define your relationship with Sookie?**

**Eric: It is complicated. *Leans over and whispers to Sookie* *She moans and shifts her body closer to him***

**Deborah: What exactly do you mean by complicated? *Eric glares* Master!**

**Eric: I explained my answer to you now you are dismissed. *Glowers at me***

**Deborah: OK, well then, until next time…Master. *Gets up and walks away* *mumbles to self* Well that was productive.**

Eric grasped my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he pulled me towards the employee entrance of Fangtasia. He thought to me, _Relax, everything will be alright. I will not let anything happen to you._ I felt a wave of calm engulf my body and I knew with all my heart that he meant every word. He turned to me and brushed my lips with his before he opened the door. Walking down the hall, Pam met us at Eric's office door.

Pam gave me an approving look, her eyes settling on my neck where Eric had bit me, and said, "Master."

"Pam," Eric retorted back.

Pam smiled and replied, "Victor has been waiting for you. Shall I tell him of your arrival."

"Thank you Pam. Please let him know we will be in my office." Pam winked at me and floated towards the bar area to inform Victor of our arrival. Though, I'm sure Victor already knew, it was all for appearances sake.

Eric open the door to his office and we stepped in. He thought to me_, I will be sitting behind my desk and Pam has placed a chair to the right of me. That is where you will sit. Victor will sit across from us. Please keep silent unless I prompt you or Victor asks you a direct question. I will try to feed you lines, so you have the appropriate responses. _I nodded slightly so he knew that I got his message. I didn't even have time to take offense over the fact that he felt the need to feed me lines because I was revealing in the idea that I was to sit to the right of Eric. Did that have some significant meaning? I knew my bible as well as any Christian, and knew the significance of being on the right. A person on the right was given equal honor and put in a position of dignity and authority. When Jesus was exalted he was seated at God's right hand. What was Eric doing? Surely he had a purpose.

After I had taken my seat at Eric's "right hand", it was only but a moment before Pam knocked on the door announcing herself, and ushering Victor into the room. Behind Victor's back, Pam smiled reassuringly at me and left the room. If Victor acknowledged my carefully planned seat he sure didn't show it on his face. Eric stood up, and I followed. He bowed from the head down and I bobbed my head in a curtly manner. We all sat in sync with one another.

This was Eric's club so naturally he began the meeting, "Victor, I summoned my bonded for you just as you asked. Is there anything else that you need from her." Jeez, Eric cut to the chase much. Talk about getting right to the point. Eric reached for my hand, and started rubbing circles with his finger around the top of my hand trying to relax me.

"As a matter of fact yes, Eric. Last time we spoke she wasn't too happy about being pledged to you. I want to know what has changed. Sookie." Victor smiled reassuring at me, but it was off. It said more like, I'll protect you if you defy Eric, don't worry. Then, I heard Eric, _Tell him that you have thought about our pledge, and you decided that you want to willingly submit and please me. For, I am your Master. _It pained me to say the word "Master", but I knew that Victor needed to hear it. I'll wring Eric's neck for that one later.

I smiled at Victor and said, "I appreciate your concern for my welfare, but I have thought about our pledge and I have decided to willingly submit and please my Master." After saying that line I turned to him and smiled. I then bowed my head for the added effect, lowering my eyes to the floor to show submission. I felt him swell with pride over my performance. He leaned over and lifted my chin with his finger so I could meet his eyes. He leaned over and brushed his lips with mine. Though, the kiss didn't last long it was enough to make me crave more, my libido was screaming. Maybe that was Eric's intent, for Victor's eyes widened slightly, then his expression relaxed back into an emotionless state. His gaze then fell to my neck where he observed the little wounds that Eric had left behind.

"I see that you've already taken pleasure from her tonight Eric. You are one lucky vampire to have a part fae mate. It's been so long since I've been able to taste…" He let his words trail off as he looked at me longingly. The regret was not easily hidden this time. Eric thought, _come and sit on my lap._ I slowly got up for the added effect, Eric pushed away from the desk a little, and I placed one hand behind his head while I gracefully sat on his lap. I playfully curled a few stray blond hairs of his around my fingers. He placed one of his hands around my back and the other on my upper thigh caressing my ass.

He nuzzled my neck inhaling deeply before he added, "Is there anything else Victor, because of time I was only able to have a snack. I would really like to move onto the main course and dessert." I blushed crimson red and Victor's eyes widened again, while I "played" along and molded my body to Eric's letting a small moan escape from my lips.

"No, that's all I needed. I'll be in touch." With that he stood and sauntered to the door, giving us one last lustful look, he left. Eric however, was not done "playing". His lips met mine. At first his rhythm was slow and sweet but then a sense of urgency bound us together. His tongue begged for entrance in my mouth and I moaned and conceded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked his long blonde hair. His hands reached down and slowly pushed up my dress. He glided his hands up my thighs sending shivers of pleasure through my wanting body. He hiked up the dress to my waist, and shifted my body so I was straddling him, my knees on either side of his thighs. His hand reached to pull at my panties, I was panting with desire, thinking, _God yes_. He pushed me up against his desk and breathed, "You do not know how long I have wanted to fuck you on my desk." Oh my God! I was so torn, I wanted Eric, my body was betraying me once again. Reality broke through in that moment, I knew that I needed to stop this, we needed to have our talk before we moved forward.

I removed my arms from around his neck and placed them on his chest and pushed. I remembered what Eric had said about Fangtasia being bugged so I said, "Honey, can we please take this conversation somewhere else. I don't think I can do this right now with everyone listening to us." I pleaded with my eyes for him to get the meaning then, I added silently, _Eric, we need to talk before we take this step. _He immediately snapped his head back and understanding came into his eyes.

"I will oblige you this time, but punishment comes with defiance." His eyes sparkled and I laughed. I almost asked how he wished to punishment me, but that wasn't a road I wanted to go down right now.

So instead, I said, "Master, whatever way you wish to punish me I will submit to you fully." In my head I added, _my bullshit meter is running off the charts._ He heartedly laughed and his whole body shook. I tried to get up off his lap, but he wasn't having that yet. He retorted silently, _Sookie can you feel how hard my cock is for you. I want to thrust it into your pussy until you scream my name over and over again._ He took my hips and thrusted my body down on top of his manhood. I felt the bulge in his suit pants in my core as he thrusted upward to meet me. I groan, _Oh my God_! He wasn't playing fair and I wanted this so bad, but now was not the time. I had to move fast before I caved, fortunately this time, when I tried to stand he let me. He knew he had me, he could feel the waves of lust rolling of my body, and he chuckled. I awkwardly hopped off his lap, my dress still pushed all the way up and turned to face the door. I did a little wiggle as I tried to push my dress back into place. Eric growled and said, "Sookie if you plan to keep your clothes on I suggest that you do not move your ass in front of my face like that. It is taking all of my self control not to throw you on my desk and ravish your body." I turned my head to look back at him, he was shaking his head as if to try and clear the image from his mind. I was quite pleased in my resistant and was determined not to waver, we had to talk first. He groaned and stood, taking my hand, pulling me out of the office. We strolled down the hall and exited back out through the employee entrance. Once outside, I noticed Pam leaning against Eric's Corvette.

"Pam."

"Eric, Sookie, I just wanted to tell you that I think it went well. It seems that you two also had a little bit of fun." _Damn vampire hearing_. Pam gave me this wicked mischievous grin, then she turned her attention to Eric and I realized they were having a silent conversation. Pam then looked back at me and replied, "Good night Sookie." She pecked me on the cheek and strutted back towards Fangtasia.

Eric turned to me and said, "So are you ready to have that talk now."

"Yes, _Master_," I said in my most sarcastic tone, but it still came out flustered after all the lust that was still coursing through my body. Eric opened my car door for me. Then, walked around to the other side. He started the car and said, "I know the perfect place we can have our talk. No one will disturb us." With that he started the car and sped down the road.


	7. So No One Can Hear You Scream

**I'd like to thank you all for your continued support.**

**All characters belong to the lovely CH, I just love to teeter-tot on her playground. **

**It seemed many of you liked the interview so I included another one for your enjoyment. If you have any questions you want to ask our happy couple let me know and I'll try to include it in the next session! **

**Deborah: Er..I mean, Master and Sookie, it's so nice you can join me again.**

**Eric: The pleasure is all **_**yours**_** I am sure.**

**Deborah: Um, ok. Last time we discussed a little bit about your relationship, which we didn't get much from. So, today I would like to discuss with you the incident surrounding the opening of your club Fangtasia. According to several Fellowship of the Sun members were murdered the same night your club opened. Did you notice any unusual activity that night?**

**Eric: As with any vampire business, protestors come with the territory. I have already given my statement to the police that I do not know what happened to those poor Fellowship members. But, I want the families of those individuals to know that I am deeply sorry for their loss. If I had any other additional information to share, I would have immediately contact the police. I do not want the reputation of Fangtasia to be connected with this incident. Next question. *Sookie whispers in Eric's ear* *He smirks***

**Deborah: Alrighty then, I'm sure those family members appreciate your, um, genuine *glares and rolls eyes* concern. The next question is for Sookie, our readers would like to know what it's like to be a telepath. **

**Eric: Deborah do you realize you are address my bonded! You are to call her Mistress when you address her directly.**

**Deborah: *Blows air through mouth loudly* My apologies, **_**Mistress**_**, what is it like being a telepath? **

**Sookie: *Places hand on Eric's chest* Eric, honey, we're all friends here, she can call me Sookie. *Sookie whispers into Eric's ear, he grins wickedly***

**Eric: *Eyes Sookie* Very well my dear. But, Deborah, remember to whom you are speaking with. I will not have you insulting my Lover.**

**Deborah: *Thinks - **_**Is this really worth it? Each interview my life is threatened**_*** Thank you Sookie, I appreciate your kindness.**

**Sookie: You asked about being a telepath. The best way I can describe it is if you stand in the middle of the New York Stock Exchange during the busiest trading day of all time. All those voices shouting at you all at once, it's very hard to concentrate. That's one reason I love vampires, I can't hear them at all, it's…refreshing. Over the years I've been able to control my ability and block people out, but it takes about all my concentration. **

**Eric: *leans over and whispers to Sookie* *Sookie blushes* It is a good thing too because when I am around her concentration is usually diverted. *Eric nuzzles Sookie's neck grazing his fangs along her collarbone***

**Deborah: *Clears throat* Er…Master, maybe we can talk a little bit about the attention you pay to Sookie.**

**Eric: I'm sorry, my next appointment is waiting. *Leers at Sookie* *She chuckles under her breath* You are dismissed Deborah.**

**Deborah: *Gets up to leave and grumbles under breath* At least I got two questions in this time.**

As we flew down the road it never occurred to me to ask where we were going. My mind was filled with the nights events. Victor's questions, Eric's replies, and my body's responses to Eric. I had many things to think about, but right now was not the time to think about how sexually attracted I was to Eric. I had a list burning a hole in my clutch of things that I needed to discuss with him. I looked around and realized that we were heading north from Fangtasia and away from Bon Temps.

So, curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "Eric, where are we heading?"

He looked at me and smirked, "Oh, just a place I know that our conversation will not be overheard."

I noticed that he deliberately dodged my question so I asked another, "Is this some top secret vampire lair? Do I need to be blindfolded so I can't be forced into revealing it's whereabouts?"

"I will be most happy to blindfold you if that is what you wish!" Eric sneered me. "You'll see when we get there, be patient." I actually wanted this moment to last forever, because what was to come next scared me to death. What if I didn't like the answers Eric gave? Could I turn around and leave him? I put this conversation off too long and now I knew why. I really _didn't_ want to face reality, I didn't want to know. But, I _had_ to know. I _needed_ to know what being with Eric meant, I needed answers to my questions. I did not want to be in the dark any longer, it was all or nothing.

I noticed that we slowed down and Eric turned down a long unpaved road. I laughed to myself because I could see how much he really valued his car, by the speed he was going. He was almost at a crawl, I couldn't help but tease him, "Why _Master_, I see you've driving techniques have improved." I chuckled in spite of his glare.

"I love to ride slow my dear," he retorted back.

"I took you for the fast kind of guy." I could believe what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. This was not how I wanted this to go at all.

"Oh, I like to ride fast and hard, but right now I want to go really slow and take my time. The slower I go, the more I can caress each curve and feel every crevice with my touch," he replied grinning wickedly. The Corvette came to a halt in front of a iron gate with a keypad. It either reminded me of the gates of a King's mansion or a concentration camp, I couldn't figure which. After Eric punched in a code the heavy iron gates opened to let us pass. A huge ten foot stone wall encased the property isolating the area from unwanted visitors. I felt like I just entered the place of no return, in actuality, there was no going back now. I had to put both of us in the right frame of mind NOW!

"Eric, all joking aside. Tonight has been full of… emotions. I want you to know that I am serious, we really need to talk." He was silent for a few moments as he continued down the graveled road.

Then he sighed and said, "I know we need to work some things out. I was trying to relax you and give you a good time in the stress of the evening." Thinking about it like that, he was right, he really calmed my nerves and helped me through a potentially dangerous situation. For that, I was grateful and I told him so. We rounded the bend and a house, no a mansion came into view. The outside was a little dreary, reminding me of a vampire crypt. I laughed to myself because that's exactly what it was.

"Eric, where are we?" I was in awe beholding the sight before my eyes. It had to be three floors with four separate balconies on the front alone. It had huge columns that framed the entrance way. It was painted white with an old world charm. It looked like it was torn from the pages of a 200 year old book.

"This is my home Sookie. The only other person who knows how to find us is Pam. No one besides her has ever been here." I know I should feel honored by what he told me, but how could I do _this_ here of all places. I thought we were going to talk in a restaurant or some other public place, not his home.

I told him as much and he said, "Sookie, whatever you want to talk about is fine. I promise, I will behave myself and not make a pass at you tonight. I just wanted us to be somewhere safe." He got out of the car and came around my door to open it. He reached for my hand and pulled me out of the car. Reluctantly (word of the day), I walked with him up to the front door. I realized how much he actually trusted me to share this with me. On the front door he punched in a code, then unlocked the door with a key.

"State of the art security. No one can open my lock, even with the key, without punching in my code first." Then, he opened the door and darted over to the wall panel to punch in another code. Jeez! He came back, flicked on a light, took my hand and lead me into another room.

"Eric, this is your home," it was more of a statement that anything else.

He shrugged and spoke, "Yes, one of many. To have lived as long as I have your day dwelling must be kept secret and random. So every day I sleep in a different place and vary my routine so my whereabouts are unknown. This place, is my favorite." I thought about what he said and the kind of life he had to lead in order to keep himself safe. I could never imagine not having _one_ place that I called home. I couldn't fathom going to sleep in a different place everyday. Bon Temps was all I knew.

I was still astounded by the grand entrance way as I was being lead into another room. The walls were painted a deep red (of course), the moldings were all inlayed gold. Tapestries hung on the walls and even the ceiling had a mural painted on it. He pulled me forward as I gazed up to see angels dancing in heaven. Cascading from the ceiling was a giant crystal chandelier. We walking into a sitting room and he pulled me over to the fireplace. He pushed a brick in and _presto chango_, the fireplace moved to the left revealing a secret passage way down a flight of stairs. He flicked on another set of lights illuminating the stairwell, but my claustrophobia was kicking in and I held back. I felt like I was been lead down to a dungeon, a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me recalling back my visit to the Fellowship of the Sun church in Dallas.

Eric sensed my panic and said, "Sookie, I'm not going to hurt you. I have an office down here that is sound proof, so even if a vampire was lurking outside they could not overhear our conversation." His eyes only held sincerity and no hint of malice. But, I couldn't stop myself from thinking, _so no one can hear you scream my dear_. I followed him with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. After we climb down five stairs, the fireplace closed over the opening making me jump. Eric placed his arm around my waist and thought to me, _easy Sookie, everything is going to be fine_. We continued down the stairs and at the bottom was a door with another keypad. I was really beginning to feel closed in as Eric punched in a code and the door opened. He flipped on another light and this time we entered into a large room that must be his office. Behind us the door sealed shut and we were all alone.

"So, if no one but Pam has ever been here, why create a sound proof room?" The idea of a torture chamber came to mind, but I didn't see and chains, weapons, or blood stains. Sadly I could recall too well what a torture room actually looked like. There was however, another door with a keypad, maybe the chamber was through there.

"I figured that when I was having this place remodeled I would make this area fire proof, hurricane proof, tornado proof, so sound proof seemed like a good idea at the time. This use to be an old wine cellar so the alterations to the exterior were not much of an undertaking." He wasn't kidding when he said this room was safe. I took a moment to acquaint myself with the new surroundings. It was not as lavishly decorated as the upstairs. In fact, the walls were an off white, but the furniture was still very expensive. He had a mahogany desk with a computer on it. A leather wingback chair was positioned behind it and another large leather soft was against the far wall. The coffee table and the end tables were also mahogany. In the corner was a refrigerator.

He gestured for me to take a seat on the couch and he strolled over to the refrigerator grabbing a True Blood and asked, "Would you like something to drink or eat? I have ginger ale, diet coke and some fruit." I accepted the ginger ale and the grapes and strawberries on a plate he provided. I focused on the thought that he planned to have me here otherwise he wouldn't have had any food for me. So far, I had to give him brownie points for trying. He walked over to the wingback chair and moved it opposite the couch so we were sitting across from each other. He sat down and we stared into each others eyes. I figured that he was waiting for me to go first because after all, I was the one who wanted to talk. _He_ would have skip the talk and gone straight for the sex. I pulled out my list from my handbag.

His eyes widened then turned mocking, "You made a list, this _is_ going to be bad."

I scrunched up my face, took a deep breath, sipped my ginger ale, cleared my throat and said, "First, I would like to talk about Quinn. Have you talked to Felipe de Castro about meeting with him?" I casually picked up a strawberry took it in my mouth and bit it. Eric's eyes glazed over and I felt a wave of lust through the bond. I thought to myself, _better not eat the strawberries. _

Eric seemed to shake himself regaining composure and said, "Um, yes, I did. But, I have to be honest, I did not tell him that I wish to rectify the situation, I only told him that I wanted to look into the eyes of the man that insulted my bonded. If I gave him any reason to think differently then I know he would have refused immediately. I have been playing these games for a long time, I needed an invite to Nevada before I could maneuver anything else."

I thought about what he said and I promised myself that no matter what, I would keep my temper. So instead I asked, "Do you think Quinn has a chance?"

He actually looked regretful when he answered, "Not a very good one. Sookie, I am in a tight spot. If I show any vulnerability I could loose all I have including my life and you. If I get in to see Quinn, I can bargain on his behalf showing leniency, though it still does not look good if I do this. But, I will do it for you." I felt his sincerity through the bond and I know he meant every word. The situation was beyond my understand, the more I learned about vampire politics the less I liked them.

"I guess I can live with that for now. It's not something I understand though."

"Yes, your human laws are much different than ours. Our laws are built on survival and are the cornerstone of our society. If we did not have these strict laws utter ciaos would break out and all humanity would be at risk." I never actually thought about it like that before. Their strict laws protect humans from being enslaved. Something I wanted to ponder on later, but for now…

"When Victor met with us the last time he said something about you having a new association with the King, what did he mean?"

Eric sighed, "Basically, it is a way for them to watch me more closely. They imposed a new law that simply states that any supe that comes into my area territory has to register with myself and also the King. It used to only be vampires that had to check in with the local area Sheriff, now everyone has too. Felipe de Castro has spies at all the main entry points of the state to regulate activity. I think because he lives in a far away state, he is more suspicious of the local vampires in the area thinking they will take advantage of the situation and plan a revolt against him. So to answer your question, Quinn requested permission to leave Nevada to speak with you. He was being held there since the takeover. Apparently he left Nevada without permission and showed up on your doorstep again without permission. So you see, it was not just one offense, but two." Realization began to dawn on me just how bad Quinn's situation was. It wasn't just Eric he defied, but the King as well.

"This takeover really sucks for you doesn't it. You've seemed to have lost a lot of your freedom." I always thought about how all this effected me, but I never considered how it all effected Eric.

"I was spared because I uphold the law and my people respect me. It also helps that I have one of the most profitable vampire businesses in the state." My thoughts drifted back to something Pam had said to me. She said that Eric was a good master. I can see that now, underneath it all, he really does what's best for those he cares about.

"Are you done Sookie or are there more things you need to discuss?" I guess my thoughts had taken a few minutes of times so I replied, "Not hardly. Eric where were you when Bill and Niall rescued me?"

Dun, Dun, Dun TBC


	8. Betrayal

**Deborah: Master, Sookie. It's so nice for you to join me once again. Going through some of my notes from my readings, Master, people what to know why you use the name Northman for your last name? **

**Eric: Who are these people that you speak of? Do they own me their allegiance?**

**Deborah: Um…the **_**people**_** are those who are reading this interview. I guess you could say they own you allegiance.**

**Eric: You guess! You do not know this for sure?**

**Deborah: *Huffs* I am positive that none of these good people will betray you in any way.**

**Eric: You think I will take you by your word! Swear to me that they will not betray me. Swear to me upon your very life and I will answer your question.**

**Deborah: *Gulps, silently prays to God* *Thinks, **_**why do I do this to myself, is it really worth it to speak with the great Eric Northman**_*** I swear that none of my readers will betray your trust. **

**Eric: *Smirks* Very well, I use the name Northman because when I was a human the raiders who pillaged the villages were called Northmen. I was considered a Northmen in my time, so **_**Northman**_** seemed a fitting last name for a Viking such as myself. **

***Eric whispers to Sookie and the only word I overhead was **_**pillage**_**, hmmm* *She chuckles under her breath and I swear she said, **_**you can pillage my body any time**_**, but I couldn't be sure.***

**Deborah: What was that Sookie?**

**Sookie: Oh, um nothing. **

**Deborah: Ah huh, ok. So what did ….**

**Eric: Our time is up, I have another appointment waiting. You are dismissed. *Leers at Sookie***

**Deborah: *Get up and walks away grumbling* Huh, you would think I would be use to this by now!**

**I actually found that tidbit fact about the Northmen doing research for this story and I thought that I would share it with you all. I thought the name connection was pretty interesting. So without further Ado, I give you the much anticipated/dreaded (depending how you look at it) conversation that you all have been waiting for.**

_Recap:_

"_Are you done Sookie or are there more things you need to discuss?" I guess my thoughts had taken a few minutes of times so I replied, "Not hardly. Eric where were you when Bill and Niall rescued me?"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Eric looked like I just hit him with a sledgehammer. His face was drawn, his eyes sunk in and drifted to the floor while his head bowed in shame. It was the first time I had ever seen Eric look defeated. I felt through the bond a wide range of emotions from sorrow, guilt, anger, and pain. I braced myself for impact, reminding myself that I wasn't going to get angry and I would hear his explanation thoroughly before I made any rash decisions. It felt like an eternity had gone by before he raised his eyes to meet mine and showed me the pain in them that I felt coming through the bond.

He finally said, "Sookie… I… am so deeply sorry, you do not know how this has tortured me that I did not protect you when you needed me the most. If anything happened to you, I do not know…" His eyes shifted downward again and I could feel his guilt and needed to understand why he felt this way.

He continued, "When you called me at Fangtasia and asked for the King's protection, Victor was in my office with me. If you would have asked for _my_ protection, instead of the King's, it may have been different, then again, maybe not." He didn't answer my question, in fact he skipped over it all together.

So, I question him further by saying, "_What_ would have been different?"

"Asking for the King's protection meant I had to petition him for help and explain the situation to Victor and the King himself. He overhead our conversation, so I had to give him more details than I wanted too. Victor conferred with Felipe and they determined _not_ to offer you protection. If you had asked for _my_ protection as your bonded, then I would not have had to petition the King. I could have saved you myself, but then again, they might have tried to find a way to stop me." He looked deep in thought and it angered me that he tried to pass the blame onto me. How was I supposed to know what was politically correct when asking for assistance.

"So this is _my_ fault because I didn't ask for protection in the correct manner!" I was infuriated that he could insinuate that this was _my_ fault. I didn't know vampire protocol. Did he expect me to ask _him_ for protection because I was his _wife_? All I thought at the time was that I was in danger and calling in the big guns sounded like a good idea. I was owed protection, damnit, I should have realized that everything is offered for it's own purpose. Supes, especially vampires do not do anything out of kindness.

"No, it's not your fault. I am just trying to explain the differences in the request. You could not have know _how_ your request for protection would effect the outcome of the situation. It may not have made a difference either way." He said this rather clinically. He still had not explained exactly where he was while I was be tortured, raped, and stabbed by fairies.

"So, while I was…taken. Where were you?" I tried to stay as disconnected as he sounded, but my voice still broke. The pain was so deep, I felt betrayed by the one I loved. Apparently, I should be used to this feeling, but it hurt so much more because it was Eric.

He huffed out a sigh and recalled, "They ordered me to stay at the bar and _not_ aid you. Victor was keeping a close eye on me, so I did the one thing that I could. I called Bill and told him very cryptically _not_ to guard you, I knew that he would understand to keep a close eye on you. I had also told him previously, that if he should ever receive such a call from me, to get in touch with Bubba for added protection for you." He voice broke on the last sentence, betraying his calm facade. It took me a moment to digest that Eric was _ordered_ not to protect me by the very person who _offered_ me protection in the first place. So while I was being bitten, raped, and cut, Eric was living it up at the bar probably feeding off some fangbanger. This very though near brought me over the edge.

"So while I was…being hurt you were hanging out in Fangtasia with you new pal Victor huh." I knew I promised not to get angry, but all I pictured was Eric sitting on his throne with the vermin surrounding him and throwing themselves at his feet.

Eric face twisted in a mask of pain and anger, he fell to the floor grieved saying, "It killed me when you were taken, I felt your pain through the bond as my own. Victor watched me with amusement howling in pain when they…hurt you. I have never felt so…helpless in my entire existence." I had never seen Eric so open expressing his emotions. My heart cried out in pain, know that the man I loved sat back and did nothing when I needed him the most. It didn't matter that he felt guilty or anguish. He _let_ me suffer.

Though, I was moved by Eric's display of emotion none of this made any sense to me. It did ease me to know that Eric suffered a little at my expense. It could never have been anywhere near the actual pain I had been in. I was still confused about a few things though, so I countered, "Why would the King offer me protection if he never intended to protect me in the first place?" I felt like I was missing something big, but I couldn't figure out what.

"The King offered to protect you so he could keep a close eye on you. You intrigued him. I believe his intention was and is to take you away from me by any means necessary. I think he believes that you would never be able to forgive me for not coming to your aid. If you left me, he would be free to claim you as his own." Eric's eyes bore into me seeking my understand and looking for any way to interpret how I was feeling. I felt him pushing the bond to see if he could read my emotions. I was trying not to give anything away, except anger, until I had the whole story. I wanted the truth.

"But I still don't get why he would order you not to protect me. I get he wants me, but if I was so valuable why let me die." The part that I didn't understand was why would Felipe go to the trouble of offering me protection, then, deprive me of it when I was going to die at the hands of captors.

"I thinks he thought I would defy him. If I did that, he could have me tried and convicted of treason. My penalty would have been death. Therefore, he would have me out of the way and been able to claim you himself. He never intended on letting you die. I do not think he actually knew how grave of a situation you were in." Things were starting to make sense. Offering protection was only another way that Eric and I could be manipulated. I felt screwed all the way around. The King used me to get to Eric, thinking I would drop him over this situation. I had to admit, it was a well thought out plan. But, what about Bill? He had come to my aid, and so did Bubba, would they have to suffer death because of me?

"But you did defy him by sending Bill after me, didn't you?" I was trying to unravel this tangled web that I was in.

"Technically, Victor overhear me tell Bill to _not_ protect you. Anything Bill did, he did on his own. Victor or the King do not know of Bill's or Bubba's involvement as of yet. I plan to keep it that way. Claudine was the one that called me to tell me that you were saved by Niall and were in the hospital. As of right now, that is what Victor believes. Since the danger was out of the way, I was allowed to leave and see you at the hospital." But, what if Victor found out the truth…

"So if the King finds out about Bill and Bubba…"

"They will meet the sun." A shock wave rippled through my body. Eric had sacrificed Bill and Bubba for the sake of himself and myself, if I was being truthful. But, I couldn't focus on the latter now when the former was flashing red before my eyes. I allowed my horror and distress to filter through the bond. I didn't even know what to think. It was such a complicated mind game and somehow by some sick twist of fate I was smacked in the center of it all. Tears sprang forth in my eyes. I felt so _used_. Eric still on his knees moved himself right in front of me. He reached out to take my hand and I flinched away. I felt his sadness and he whispered, "Sookie, please, I know what you must think of me. But any other way would have been the end of both of us."

"So to save us, you put Bill and Bubba on the chopping block to take the fall!" I promised that I wouldn't get angry, well that promise just flew out the window when I realized how manipulative and crafty Eric actually was. He wasn't kidding when he said that he needed to stay a step ahead of Felipe de Castro. He put others in danger to save his own hide.

"I will not let anything happen to either of them. They are in my retinue and therefore, I am still responsible for them and their actions. No one will find out what actually happened. The only ones who know are Bill, Pam, Bubba, Niall, myself and you. Bubba was instructed to not say a word about anything, and he would not betray me. I have looked after him for a long time and he owes me fealty."

I snapped very sarcastically, "Well good for you! I'm glad you have those who are loyal to you. It seems loyalty is hard to come by." I went to stand. I didn't know where I was going by I had to get out of there. The confined walls were making my head spin and I prayed to God that I would not pass out again.

Eric still on his knees, grabbed me roughly by the hips and said, "Sookie, please do not walk away from me. I need you, I cannot loose you. I thought I lost you once, I do not think I can survive that pain again." I could feel that he meant it and I could feel his sorrow and regret, but I had to think, and here was not the place.

"_Your_ pain, _I_ was the one in pain. Eric, I need to go home. I need time to think this through."

A single red tear rolled down his cheek as he declared, "I always knew one day you would hate me." He let go of me and backed away. Seeing the tear almost broke my resolve, but I had a lot to think about. I needed to be away from him where I could clear my head, I needed to go home.

He stood up reached out his hand to touch me than thought better of it and pulled it back. He regained composure and softly spoke the following, "Sookie, I know you want to go home, I feel how determined you are. But, it is nearly dawn, I would not make it to Bon Temps and back in time. I would need to take shelter in your home. I would really like it if you please stayed here tonight, I will not bother you. You can sleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs. I could lend you a car, but I really do not want you driving yourself home at this hour, and the area in unfamiliar to you, I just want you to be safe." Again, I felt manipulated, is that why he brought me to his home? Did he predict my reaction and plan to hold me hostage for the night? I should've seen this one coming.

Feeling defeated and exhaustion finally taking over, I murmured, "Fine, I'll sleep in a bedroom upstairs." He looked at me with a mournful sadness in his eyes and nodded. He walked over to the door that we had entered the room from and punched in a code on the keypad and said, "If you need me, the code to this room is your birthdate." Pointing to the door on the opposite wall he continued, "My bedroom is through that door over there, the code is l-o-v-e-r. Do not hesitate to come to me for any reason." I was touched, but for only a moment that he used _me_ for his security codes. The door opened and we ascended back up through the dark confined stairwell that led to the main part of the house. At the top of the stairs there was a lever on the wall. Eric pulled on it and the fireplace moved out of the way to let us pass. I followed him through that room and back into the entrance way. I looked at the stairs that he began to climb and all I could think was of a grand ball being held here. Stupid I know, after everything I just learned, maybe my mind was having an emotional breakdown. The staircase divided off into two directions, the east and west wind. I almost giggled at the thought, but then remembered that this was neither the time nor the place for such a thing. Eric continued up the stairs that went left, the west wing, and stopped at the first door on the right. He opened the door and flicked on the lights illuminated a grander bedroom than I had ever seen.

Before I could even drink in my surroundings Eric said, "You can stay in here. Here is a set of keys. The first, unlocks the front door uncase you want to leave and come back in. The second is for my Corvette. If you wish to leave in the morning, I understand, but please think about staying, I don't want you to get lost. I really would like you to stay until I rise, we still have much to discuss regarding out trip to Nevada. I am assuming that you still want to join me." I nodded and he continued, "The code to the front door and to the outside gate is 08-12." I gave him a questioning look.

"That is the date of the first time I ever saw you. It was the first time you came into my bar at Fangtasia and I knew at that moment that I wanted you. From that date forward you have altered my life so much and have changed the vampire in me. You make me feel alive and make me feel like I have a soul and a beating heart. My heart is yours and you may do with it what you please." With that Eric walked out the door leaving me to stand in the room all by myself.

**Please Review -Review -Review. It helps me determine if you all like the direction of my story. I thank you in advance for reading. I would also like to note that I changed the desk scene in Chapter 6. Silly I know, but I woke in the middle of the night and realized that with the dress she was wearing it was not possible for it to happen the way I wrote it. I know, I'm extremely anal, so I sat down and re-worked those few paragraphs. Please go back and read them. You have to read through to the end, I made quite a few changes. I think you will like this change much better! HeHe**


	9. My Heart is Yours

**Author's Note: I did not have time to sit down with Sookie and Eric for their interview because I wanted to get this up tonight. So please forgive me for that! I hope you like this chapter, I really had a hard time with it. I knew what I wanted to do but had a hard time finding the right words. I hope I was able to give it the justice it deserves. Enjoy and please review it helps me see if you like the direction that I am going in! : )**

**Again, all characters belong to the lovely CH I just like to play on her monkey bars. **

After Eric left I stared at the closed door for God knows how long. I was completely and utterly dumbfounded. Did Eric just say in so many words that he loves me? I replayed the line over and over in my head, _my heart is yours and you may do with it what you please_. Why is it so hard to have the one I love? _The one I love_, did I just admit to myself that I love Eric? Yes, I do love Eric, I love cursed Eric, but was this Eric tonight much different than that one so many months ago. He just poured out his heart to me and I walked away. _But, he didn't come for you, Bill did. In fact, he told Bill not to go after you. But, that was because he was under orders from the King that he couldn't ignore. _As I was having an internal argument with myself a wave of calm swept over me. I realized that Eric could probably still feel my angst and was trying to settle me down. For once, instead of fighting it, I embraced it. I couldn't think about this right now when I was in an emotional overload.

I finally looked around the room to drink in my surroundings. I had never seen such a beautiful bedroom before, it was fit for a queen. Not that I would know what a queen's bedroom looked like, but if I could imagine one, this would be it. The walls were painted a deep royal blue, intricate tile work lined the border of the room. As I looked closer each tile was hand painted and everyone was different. A few oil paintings were strategically placed on the walls around the room. The most impressive feature was the very large bed that claimed the center of attention. It was a canopy draped with blue silk and white tulle that tied on each of the four poster supports. I walked over to the bed and ran my fingers over the top. I expected black silk sheets, not a high thread count quilt. I folded down the bed and below were the softest sheets that I ever felt. I realized that I was still in my black evening gown so I slipped it off and draped it on the satin bench that was at the foot of the bed. I sat on the bed and I must have sunk down six inches, what was it a feather bed? Jeez, for a vampire to have this kind of luxury in a room that he never slept in was a bit excessive. I crawled under the sheets and snuggled myself down. Having the calm spread through my body, I quickly drifted of to sleep. My last thought was how much I wished my vampire laid beside me in my lonely bed fit for a queen.

_____________________________________________________________

My eyes fluttered and I felt like I had been hit by a truck. My head pounded, my eyes hurt and my ears rang. I rubbed my temples trying futilely to take the pain away. I sat up in bed and looked around. Suddenly the events of the previous night came flooding back to me. I was in Eric's house and yup, I could definitely feel his presence. I looked over at the clock and it was only eleven. The bed was so comfortable I could have lounged in it forever, but eventually my human needs got the best of me. I withdrew from the bedroom and looked around the room. On the other side of the room was an open door, I assumed was the bathroom. I crawled out of bed and realized that I only had on a bra and panties. I looked over at my dress and sighed thinking of the vampire who gave it to me. A made my way over to the bathroom and opened the door fully. Jeez, what is it with vampires and bathrooms. This room was as big as my own bedroom. It was also painted blue with hung towels to match. It had a separate shower that could have fit several people in it. The spray jets came from every direction. A separate Jacuzzi tub that could fit several people was in the far corner. On top of the toilet were clothes and a note. I picked up the note and it read:

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I came in last night after you were asleep to leave these for you. Please consider staying the day until I wake at sunrise. But, if you do decide to leave, I will come to your home tonight to discuss the trip to Las Vegas with you and to pick up my car. _

_E~_

Damn, no matter what I do today I will have to deal with Eric. Damn Vampire! He planned it this way so I would have to face him. I decided to not think about it for a moment and take a very much needed shower. I stripped down and stepped into the most amazing shower I had ever seem. When I turned on the water it felt like my body was being caressed from every direction. There were eight jets that shot out water coming from all four sides. I closed my eyes and it actually felt like Eric's hands massaging my body. My eyes snapped open, _You can't think like that Sookie. He betrayed you, he would have let you die to save his own skin. _Instead of enjoying the jets I rushed through the shower. I didn't want to _feel_ any longer. I didn't want to remember which his hands felt like on my body. Maybe that's why he gave me _this_ room, so I would use _this_ shower and think of him. Rushing though my shower, I quickly got out and dried myself off. Putting on the jeans and the T-shirt he set aside for me it was just another reminder of him. I had to get out of her, I had to leave. I went back over to the bed and swiftly made it, throwing the covers back into place. I took one look at the dress and decided to leave it behind. I didn't want another reminder of something that could have been, but never will be.

I grabbed the keys he had left and hurried out of the room and down the stairs. I paused in the entrance way and looked over into the study at the fireplace. On an impulse decision, I walked toward the fireplace. I grazed my hand over the mantle until my hand was over the brick that led to the secret stairwell. Impulsively I pushed the brick in, and the fireplace moved out of the way. I flicked on the light and descended down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was the door with the keypad. Why was I down here? What is it that I was trying to do? Knowing I should go back up the stairs and leave, I punched in my birthdate into the keypad. The door clicked open. I walked into the room that I had one of the worst conversations of my life in. I glanced over at the couch I had sat on, a memory of Eric on his knees in front of me flashed through my mind. His wingback chair was back in place behind his desk. The door to Eric's resting place was calling my name. Unconsciously I walked to the door. Could I do this? Why would I do this? Why am I down here while I should be speeding away to my own home. _Because you love him Sookie, just admit it to yourself. _I tilted my head forward and leaned my forehead onto the door. I strained my ears to listen. Listening for what I was unsure, I laughed to myself, I couldn't hear him breathing even if I was next to him, because he doesn't. I slid my body down to the ground and sat leaning up against the door. Tears started to pour down my face as I thought of how pained Eric looked last night. _But, you are going to be the death of him. They will use you Sookie, to manipulate him. The King will never give you peace as long as you are with him. _The question was, did I want us to be together? No, I did not, I didn't want to be used a leverage over Eric. I got up and whispered, "Goodbye Eric, I love you." I made up my mind, I would avoid Eric out of necessity. My heart could not take the burden to be with him. I loved him too much to risk his safety and therefore, would rather be without him. Then, I walked out of the room determined to not look back.

I secured the outer door to his office and climbed up the confined stairwell. I pulled the lever and the fireplace moved aside. I collected myself taking a deep breath and continued on to the entrance way. I took one last look around at Eric's beautiful home, savoring the moment, for I was sure that I would never be back. I opened the front door and stepped outside. If I could walk home I would have. I dreaded driving the Corvette, for one, I was afraid I would damage it, and two, Eric had to come over to retrieve it. At least, at my home I could rescind his invitation to avoid further conversation. That was a mildly unpleasant thought, as much as I didn't want to talk to him, I also didn't want to cause him any more pain. I trudged over to the driver's side, unlocked the door, and slipped in. As I was making my way back down the extremely long, what I now know is a driveway, I tried to put the last 24 hours out of my mind. But, my mind did not want to corporate and kept drifting back to what almost happened in Eric's office. I was relieved that I had not given in because staying away would be so much harder with that so fresh in my mind. By now I reached the gated entrance and punched in the infamous date, the day we met. The gate opened and I felt a huge weight settle in my heart knowing I was leaving and never coming back. I could have been Eric's queen, but I couldn't do it. With a heavy heart I left what could have been, behind.

_____________________________________________________________

After several hours of aimless driving I finally pulled into my driveway. Even if I was being tortured I didn't think I could find my way back to Eric's house. I stopped at three different gas stations along the way to try and figure out my way home. I actually thought about leaving the car at Bill's so Eric didn't have to come to my house, but since he said that he wanted to talk about Las Vegas, I new contact was inevitable. I couldn't even think about being alone with Eric in Las Vegas. Not now anyways, I'll think about that tomorrow. Laughing at myself, I was become the next Scarlett O'Hara. I walked up the back stairs and unlocked my door.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard, "Hello dearest Sookie, you've kept me waiting." I was holding my hand to my chest trying to catch my breath as I looked at my Great Grandfather, Niall. I blew out a noisy breath and walked over to greet him.

"Niall, you startled me. I never expected to see you again. What are you doing here, I thought you were closing the portal?" I sat down on the couch and he sat in the chair opposite me. "Oh, I forgot my manners, can I get you anything, iced tea perhaps?"

He smiled at me and said, "No, dear the pleasure of your company is enough. I came here today to give you something." Poof! A book appeared in his hands. I wanted to look up his sleeve to see if he hid it there, but I didn't, the thought though, made me chuckle. He handed me the book and I opened it. It was _blank_, he was giving me a blank book!

I thumbed through the pages to make sure I didn't miss anything and I replied, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Now it was his turn to laugh at me, "Sookie, this is a magical book. I will not _physically_ be able to contact you, but this book will allow me to stay _in_ contact with you. When you need to speak with me you are to say an incantation that I will teach you, then think what you want to say and it will appear in the book. When I have something to tell you, or if I need to reply to you, my thoughts will appear on the page." As far as magical gifts go this was really neat. I nodded my head to show I understood and thanked him for his generosity.

"Sookie, this book is magically protected. No one can open it and read it but you. You can leave it anywhere safe, for if someone does see it, it will appear to be one of your favorite books, _Gone With The Wind_." I laughed at that because I had just pictured myself as Scarlett only a moment ago.

"How do I use the book?" My curiosity was peeked, I really wanted to be able to contact my grandfather after he left this realm. I thought it was thoughtful for him to even want to remain apart of my life.

"You are to think the following incantation:

_Fae powers from heaven high,_

_From blood and life for nigh,_

_With my mind I summon thee,_

_Guidance needed from your decree._

Now look in the book Sookie." I looked in the book, on the first page was the incantation. Astonishment showed on my face as I looked from him to the book.

"Now, I want you to practice. Repeat the incantation in your head and think something to me. I want to make sure you can do this."

"How will I know if it works?"

He smiled again and added, "Your thoughts will show up in the book."

"Alrighty, I'll try it." I thought to myself:

_Fae powers from heaven high,_

_From blood and life for nigh,_

_With my mind I summon thee,_

_Guidance needed from your decree._

Then I thought, _I had a vision of Claudine_. I opened my eyes and my words were written on the page. I looked up to see my Great Grandfather staring at me.

"You had a vision of Claudine?" he stated quite surprised.

"Yes, I collapsed on the floor and I heard her calling to me. She was trying to help me and she told me that she would always protect me no matter what. Is she an angel now?" I hadn't had time to think much about the vision, but if there was anyone to ask it was Niall. I think it was the first time I had ever stunned Niall into silence.

"She has moved on the Summerland, she has contacted you?"

"I heard her, but it could have been myself recalling her memory." I wanted so badly for it to be her.

He smiled at me again and added, "No, Sookie, I don't think you imagined her. When one departs into Summerland, based on our deeds we receive our hearts desire if we are deemed worthy. I do believe that Claudine is an angel and it makes my heart content to know that. If she is helping you it is because she can." I thought about what Niall said and it made me happy to know that Claudine was safe and was given what she so longed for, to become an angel.

"So I may hear from her again then?" The mere thought had me giddy with relief. My friend, my cousin was not lost to me forever.

"Perhaps, if you are in need, you will hear from her again." He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment then he continued, "Sookie, I have another gift for you. As you know I will close the portal to this world, and I will take my leave from here and go into the fairy realm. I am leaving you me earthly possessions for I no longer need them." I was absolutely speechless. I never expected…

"Why me? Isn't there someone else that you would rather give them too." I couldn't even comprehend this decision.

"Dearest Sookie. You are my only human family left. There is no one I would give them too, but you. I do not need them where I am going and I look at it as a way to take care of you in my absence." My first thought was Jason. He was as much apart of Niall as I was. I appreciated the gift, but I felt pained that it was only being given to me.

"What about Jason, he too is your family?"

"If you feel the need to give him a portion then do. But know this, I give this money to you and no one else." I felt a little resentful of that fact, but now was not the time to bring it up. With a good conscience I could not keep all the money, I would share it with Jason.

"Thank you for your gifts. Thank you very much. I don't even know what to say or how to express how much this all means to me." I tear slid down my face as I realized this was the last time I would see Niall.

He reached over to take my hand then answered, "Knowing that you will be well taken care of is good enough for me. A lawyer will call you in the next few days to make the arrangements for the transfer of property and funds." He stood up to leave and I stood up with him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "The portal will be closing by sunset tomorrow, Claude might drop by to see you for he is leaving as well. Now I must be going. Please Sookie, use the book. I want to hear from you." I nodded and agreed to keep in touch then he popped out of my living room. Holding the book in my hands I decided to put it in a safe place. What safer place then the vampire hidey-hole in my old bedroom closet. I walked into the bedroom and opened the closet door. I removed all the suitcases and boxes that were on top, pulled back the rug and opened the secret door. I placed the book inside and just as I was about to close it, I noticed a piece of page sticking out from one of the boards on the bottom of the compartment. I pulled at the paper to find that it was folded in half. I opened it up to reveal a letter:

_Dearest Lover,_

_I am writing you tonight because last night may have been the last night that were are to be together. When I asked you if you would still be with me when the curse was lifted you hesitated before answering. Though, I do not remember my former self, I know that I want to be with you now. I hope I am able to keep the memories of our time together so I will not forget the happiness and love you have bestowed upon me. I hope one day you will find this letter and have mercy on my soul. For you have touched it and my heart is yours and you may do with it as you please. _

_Love,_

_Eric_

The letter fell from my fingers as I read the last line.

**Review - Review - Review, I really interested in knowing what you think of this chapter! I am almost at 100, so please help me get there! : )**


	10. The Truth is a Bitch

**Sorry it took so long to update. I went away for the extended Memorial Day weekend to Old Orchard Beach, Maine. I brought my computer, but the hotel did not have WiFi. **

**I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you for reading my fanfic. I know it's an emotional roller coaster, but how else can I suck all of you in. Hehe! I hope the interview will answer some of the questions I had about the last chapter. I know that I said that my Eric would never get on a knee in front of Sookie, well he did, but in private with no witness other than her. I still believe that he would never show any outward weaknesses to humans or vampires and you will see all this in the upcoming chapters. So stay tuned.**

**Oh, yeah, all characters belong to the lovely creator CH, I just love to slide on her playground!**

**Deborah: Master, Sookie, so nice of you to join us once again.**

**Sookie: It's so nice for you to have us.**

**Eric: *gives Deborah death stare***

**Deborah: Um, ok, so some of my readers are confused with the direction your relationship took. *Clears throat* Er…Master, they cannot see you displaying the emotions you did in the last chapter. They find it hard to understand that you would get down on your knees in front of Sookie, but you did. Why?**

**Eric: *Stands up and grabs Deborah by the throat* What do you mean? What means of listening devises do you have?**

**Deborah: *Struggles to breathe, chokes out* I…have not been listening…I am observing your story as it happens. **

**Sookie: *Stands up* Honey, maybe you should put her down so she can explain.**

**Eric: *looks into Sookie's pleading eyes* *Puts Deborah down***

**Deborah: *Falls to the floor grasping throat***

**Eric: Explain, NOW!**

**Deborah: *Croaks out* I do not have means of a listening devise. You know your creator… *looks up at Eric***

**Eric: *Nods head***

**Deborah: …well I have decided to answer some questions that she raised by writing lines for you. **

**Eric: So your working with the creator.**

**Deborah: No, I only wish, she'll never read this. No, I decided to borrowing you all so we can give the readers something to read before the creator writes what actually happens.**

**Sookie: *Nods head* Ok, so you "saw" what happened between Eric and I.**

**Deborah: Yes, in a manner of speaking. So I want to know why the Master got down on his knees and poured his heart out to you.**

**Eric: *Smirks* That never happened.**

**Deborah: Really? But, I know it did.**

**Eric: *Stands up* Are you calling me a liar?**

**Deborah: *Sighs* No, but I saw…**

**Eric: Never happened.**

**Deborah: Sookie…**

**Sookie: *Shares a smile with Eric* I don't recall that ever happening you must be mistaken. Eric and I went down to his **_**soundproof**_** room for a drink. That's all. *Wickedly smiles at Deborah***

**Deborah: *Grumbles* They never answer anything.**

**Ending of the Previous Chapter-**

_I placed the book inside and just as I was about to close it, I noticed a piece of page sticking out from one of the boards on the bottom of the compartment. I pulled at the paper to find that it was folded in half. I opened it up to reveal a letter:_

_Dearest Lover,_

_I am writing you tonight because last night may have been the last night that we are to be together. When I asked you if you would still be with me when the curse was lifted you hesitated before answering. Though, I do not remember my former self, I know that I want to be with you now. I hope I am able to keep the memories of our time together so I will not forget the happiness and love you have bestowed upon me. I hope one day you will find this letter and have mercy on my soul. For you have touched it and my heart is yours and you may do with it as you please. _

_Love,_

_Eric_

_The letter fell from my fingers as I read the last line._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10 - The Truth is a Bitch**

My first thought was to panic. I had just spent half the day convincing myself that I needed to stay away from Eric because I didn't want his life to be in danger. Now, I find this letter that connects cursed Eric and powerful badass Viking Vampire Eric as one in the same. Every theory I had about Eric's feelings for me went out the window. He had said that last line to me the night before, he remembered writing the letter. Up until this point I wasn't sure all his memories had returned, but now I know they had. The question that burned a hole in my mind was what was I going to do about it. I looked at the time to see that it was already six o'clock. Eric had told me that he would be by to pick up the car and speak with me regarding the trip to Las Vegas. I looked down at the letter that was now laying on the floor. I needed to get it out of my sight, it was glaring at me and taunting me. I picked it up off the ground, folded it, and returned it to the hidey-hole. Taking one last look at my book and the letter that was beside it, I shut the light tight hole. I folded the rug back over, and placed the suitcases and boxes over it. Out of sight out of mind right? Wrong. I could still feel the piece of paper stinging my fingertips. The words, _my heart is yours and you may do with it as you please, _pulsed in my head. I couldn't think about this right now, I need to calm down. I walked back into my kitchen, though I didn't drink often, I poured myself a glass of wine. I went over to the couch and sat down.

I knew that Eric could come at anytime and I wasn't ready to face him yet. Should I tell him that I found the letter? Oh my God, I left him! He had _asked_ me to stay, no, he _wanted_ me to stay and I denied him of that. Reality hit me like a Mack truck, what if he changed his mind about me? Maybe he realized what a pain in the ass I was and decided that he didn't want to bother with me anymore. What if I lost my chance with him? I needed to see what he says and how he reacts before I say anything about finding the letter.

A knock at the door brought me out of my ravine. The only person I was expecting was Eric, I wasn't ready for this conversation. I looked over at my glass and it was empty. Getting up I hesitantly walked over to the door, I knew who it was without looking first though the peephole. I could feel his presence like it was my own and he was…not happy. Rolling off him was a mixture of anger, pain, embarrassment, and sadness. I looked through the peephole anyway, buying myself a few extra seconds. I placed my hand over my heart when I saw him standing on the opposing side of the door. I swallowed loudly, gaining composure and opened the door. He met my eyes and they frightened me, reminding me of the Eric that I met that first night in Fangtasia, cold, distant, and deadly. My worst fears were confirmed, Eric decided that I wasn't worth the trouble or the effort. He must have picked up on my fear because his eyes softened just a bit, but then the hard mask was back.

I stepped aside and said, "Eric, please won't you come in?" It was more of a question than a statement. I was praying that if I could get a few moments with him then everything would be alright. I could fix this, I just needed time too.

"No, I am just here to pick up my car. I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow evening. Are you still planning to join me?" I nodded my head to let him know that I was. "I will send a car for you at six o'clock. I just want to remind you, that while we are in Las Vegas we need to keep up the pretences that we are together. I called Tara and told her to put any new clothes you want on my tab. Go shopping so you have some presentable dress clothes to met the King in. Buy an evening gown and some business clothes as well. When we come home you can return to your life without further interference from me." He stretched out his hand and was waiting. I looked at his wanting hand blankly. I looked up at him and he said, "Keys." That's all he wanted from me were his damn car keys. Any hope that I had that he still wanted me was gone. His hard face said it all. He had no desire to be with me after he had opened himself to me and I pushed him aside. I turned around and went to retrieve his car keys on my coffee table. I took my time, I was trying to find the right words to say to him. I couldn't think of a thing. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, that I _did_ love him, but I was just scared to be with him. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to be there when he woke, but my pride got in the way. I wanted to tell him that I found the letter.

All these things I needed to say, but what came out was, "Here are your keys, I'll see you tomorrow then…" I held out the keys and he took them from me. He nodded his head once and turned around heading back to his car.

I knew that I needed to stop him. I needed to run into his arms and beg his forgiveness. "Eric," I called to him just as he reached his car. He turned towards me and his eyes met mine. I figured that the only way to get his attention was to send what I was feeling through the bond. I pushed at him my remorse, guilt, love, and lust. I hoped that what I couldn't say would be felt by him. He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, then he opened the door to his Corvette and drove away. I figured that I had one last shot so I thought to him, _Eric I'm sorry_, but he did not return. I shut my front door, sank to my ass on the floor and cried for all it was worth. I had finally lost Eric. He had poured his heart out to me and I realized too late that I wanted to be with him. I didn't want to feel anymore. I was done with feeling. I got up and walked over to my refrigerator, damn it I was going to get drunk. I poured myself another glass of wine and brought the bottle back over to the couch with me. Settling onto the sofa, I popped in _Gone With The Wind_, and prepared myself to get lost in the moment of oblivion.

_____________________________________________________________

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _I had the worst headache of my life. So this is why I never got drunk, the hangovers a bitch. My head was throbbing and pulsating. I tried to erase the past day out of my head like it never happened. Shutting my eyes, I wished Eric's cold demeanor would change, but all I saw when I closed my eyes was his cold intense gaze. If only he had looked upon me with love like he had the other night. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _Oh, my head. It took me a minute to realize that something other than my head was making that noise. I looked over towards the door and comprehension dawned on me, I had a visitor. I yelled that I was coming, and attempted to stand. I gripped the couch to try and maintain my balance. I swayed on my feet and felt everything in my stomach find its way back up. I ran for the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet, before everything came up. I heard shouting off in some distant part in my brain. I laid my face on the cool tile floor. The coldness helped sooth my aching head. From the other room I heard someone call my name. At that moment I didn't care. I finally lost everything and I wanted darkness to find me. Someone knocked on the bathroom door, I tried to answer but no sound came out of my mouth. The door was pushed open to reveal a very disgusted Claude.

"Sookie, you _look_ and _smell_ awful, what happened to you," Claude spoke feigning concern. He bent down and picked me up. When I left the ground, it took everything I had not to be sick all over him. He walked me over to the couch and set me down. Stating the obvious he said, "Have you been drinking?" I just nodded my head. "Why?" It seemed like a good question, but Claude was not the person that I wanted to tell my love life, or lack there of, to.

So, I just replied, "I had a few bad days." That seemed like an explanation that he could understand. After Claudine, I'm sure that his last few days have been bad as well.

"Because you had a bad day, you drink. I thought you were smarter than that," he retorted. I thought about how stupid my decision was, it was only a temporary fix to my problems. I really needed a permanent one.

"I'll admit, it wasn't the best choice, but it seemed good at the time. Though, _now_ I remembered why I decided never to get drunk. The mourning after is hell," I croaked out.

"Sookie, I really didn't come here to discuss _your_ problems, I just came to bid you goodbye," Claude proclaimed. Social skills were never his forte. The last thing he wanted was to deal with me in this state. I tried to sit up a little, I knew that he didn't want to be here, but he had come to tell me something, so I waited. "I spoke to Niall and he told me that you have make contact with Claudine. I am pleased that she received her reward for her services as your guardian. I have decided to leave this world along with the other fairies. Niall already told me that he is leaving you all his possessions, well mine and Claudine's are being left to you as well. She loved you and watching over you helped her receive her angelic status. I'm sure that she wouldn't want anyone else to have her possessions but you." I hadn't even processed the fact that Niall left me his belongings, now Claudine and Claude's possessions were mine also. The news brought me to my senses a little as I tried to process what all of this meant.

"Not that I'm not grateful, I am, but isn't there someone else…," my voice trailed off. Surely someone else would be better suited for all this than me. Claude and I had never been close. He must have had someone else in his life that he could give his possessions to.

"Sookie, there is no one else that I would rather give my property and money to. You at least are…you wouldn't use the money in a frivolous manner. You would find some thrifty way to spend it. Also, I think Claudine would haunt me for eternity if I didn't do this." He cracked a smile as he said the last line. Somehow I didn't think Claude would mind being haunted by Claudine for eternity. My mind drifted a moment and wondered if fairies could really haunt another after they went onto Summerland. But, if Claudine was an angel surely she would not need to. I realized a moment after the fact, that he almost called me family, I knew Claudine felt that way, but Claude. I really felt honored that out of everyone he knew he trusted me. I tried to stumble through another expression of thanks and he just shook his head and said, "Don't…if this is the last thing I could do for you…my sister died protecting…she loved you. Since I'm leaving this world at least I can offer you some security so I know that you are well taken care of. Claudine would want that." He turned his body away from me to wipe his eyes. My eyes filled up with tears also. I never saw Claude lost for words, but he really loved and missed his sister, of all things, we had _this_ in common. He turned around to face me, he bend down like he was going to kiss me, then made a face and straightened up. Did I smell _that_ bad? I thought about standing up to give him a hug, but thought better of it, if I smelt that bad I didn't want to offend him further. I tried to get up anyway, if Gran knew about my lack of hospitality she would have slapped me senseless. But, Claude told me not to get up and said that he could see himself out. I was about to argue, but didn't have it in me. We said our goodbyes, I thanked him again, and _pop_, he was gone. I was left alone with my thoughts.

I sat on my couch with my eyes closed. I knew I had to get moving, but my body was not cooperating. I decided some coffee and Excedrin would definitely help my recovery time. I steadied myself on the sofa and pushed my body off of it, into a standing position. I felt like someone was hitting my head with a hammer, it was vibrating so much. First, I reached to find the Excedrin in one of the upper cabinets in the kitchen. I didn't even have the energy to get myself a glass of water, so I tiled my head and drank from the sink. My only thought was that I was so glad Gran could not see what has become of me. I had reached an all time low. Sure now I was a rich woman, but in the process I had lost many people I cared about in death, and lost the one I loved to my own stupidity. I huffed out a noisy sigh and reached for the percolator. I slipped a filter in through the top, put a scoop of coffee grinds in, and hit the start button. I looked over at the clock for the first time this morning and realized that it was only eight. I had time to clean myself up before I undertook the dreaded shopping trip to Tara Togs. Normally I didn't mind going there for a new dress or outfit, but I had to shop for going to Nevada with Eric. I laughed to myself, I was getting all upset over shopping for _him_. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I plan began to form in my mind. I needed Eric back and Nevada was going to help me do it. With a renewed determination, I poured myself a cup of coffee and contemplated exactly how I was going to proceed.

_____________________________________________________________

**Review - Review - Review - Next chapter is shopping and Las Vegas! **


	11. The Plan

**Interview:**

**Deborah: **_**Good evening, it's so nice for you to join us Sookie, where's Eric..I mean, Master Northman?**_

**Sookie: **_**He had an appointment with the King and was unable to come, but he sends his deepest regrets.**_

**Deborah: *Says under breath* **_**I'm sure he does. **_***Continues speaking normally* **_**So now that I have you alone, what was going through your mind when you went down to the soundproof room before you left Eric's house?**_

**Sookie: **_**Well, at that time I wasn't thinking. I was distraught and wanted to run, but something pulled me downstairs. I know now that my love for Eric was trying to push me to stay and didn't want me to leave, but because of my pride, I did. It was a huge mistake and I try and make it up to him in every way I can.**_

**Deborah: **_**And how do you do that.**_

**Sookie: *Smirks and raises eyebrows***

**Deborah: **_**Ok, I get it. You give his gracious plenty lots of attention**_**. **

**Sookie: *Laughs* **_**You could say that, but its not just his gracious plenty I give attention too. I have learned that when you love someone all the barriers come down. Nothing is beneath you anymore. If I have to put on a show for others, I do it. I never thought I would see myself "yield" to Eric, but I do. I learned what feigning submission can get you in the supe world, but now I don't even feign, I want to do it.**_

**Deborah: **_**It took you only ten books and staring in hundreds of fanfics to figure all this out!**_

**Sookie: **_**Sometimes realizing the truth takes time.**_

**Deborah: **_**So what did you think when you saw Eric get down on a knee in front of you?**_

**Sookie: *Wickedly grins and mockingly says* **_**He never got down on a knee in front of me.**_

**Deborah: **_**Still not going to answer that question, even with Eric not around are you?**_

**Sookie: *Mock smiles and sarcastically says* **_**My Master would never put himself in such a lowly position for a human.**_

**Deborah: **_**But if he did, hypothetically of course, how would you feel?**_

**Sookie: *Glares* **_**Hypothetically of course, I would feel very honored, it would make my heart swell with love and devotion for him. But it would never happen. It would make Eric appear weak and he is anything but weak. **_***Smiles* **_**I really must be going, I am being presented to the King and I can't be late. Thank you for taking time to sit down with me.**_

**Deborah: **_**We will do this again, you and I.**_

**Sookie: **_**Yes we will. **_***Gives meaningful glance and walks away***

**All characters belong to the lovely CH, I just love to spin on her merry-go-round. Hehe**

**Without further ado, Chapter 11 - The Plan**

First things first, I needed to get cleaned up. A shower was definitely in order. I finished my cup of coffee and was on my way to the bathroom when I saw the light blinking on my answering machine. I hit the play button and listened to a very annoyed Pam, "What the hell happened with the two of you, Sookie? I have never seen him like this before. I thought he was going to go on a killing spree and massacre all the humans _and_ _vamps_ in Fangtasia! I need to talk to you as _soon_ as you get this message. Call me before you leave for Nevada." Then she left her cell number on my machine. That Pam, she didn't give one damn about the humans, but for Eric to want to kill the vamps, that was bad enough to make her call. Hell, she probably would have helped him kill all the humans if that's what he wished. After he left my home he apparently went to Fangtasia and clearly took his rage out on everyone there. I didn't realize that I had that kind of effect on him. I wasn't sure exactly what this knowledge did to my chances of reconciling with him, but I sure hope it helped. I didn't know if I was going to be able to call her before the car arrived to pick me up so I made an informed decision. I had to leave a message for Pam. I hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed her number. What was I going to say to her? I screwed up, but don't worry I'm going to fix it. Well, what if I couldn't? What if _he_ didn't want _me_? It would serve me right after the way I brushed him aside.

I heard Pam's message then at the beep, I said, "Pam, I just got your message. I didn't know if I would get a chance to speak with you before I leave so…it was bad. I hope that I can fix it, I want too. Know that I will do everything in my power to make it right, as long as he lets me make it right. If you want to talk about this, text me. I'll be on a plane with Eric after six and I don't want him to overhear our conversation. I don't know when I'll get to speak with you next. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…anyway, I'll talk to you soon." I hung up. I hoped that I eased Pam's fears. I figured that Pam didn't want Eric to know that she interfered. If she called he could hear everything she said never mind me. Texting can be tedious, but it would allow me to tell her without him knowing that I was. I needed to reassure her that I planned on making amends. I didn't want her showing up, declaring me expendable because I caused her master pain. I shivered at the thought. Dying at the hands of Pam was not the way I wanted to go, but dying in the arms of Eric, the thought made me smile. I couldn't think of a better place I wanted to live, never mind die.

On that note, it was time to get back on track. Feeling a little better, I knew I had a plan and a purpose. I walked into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. I melted into the steaming hot water and cleared my mind for a few minutes. I needed a moment without pain, sadness, guilt, dread, or fear. Even though I was a Christian, I didn't pray much, though lately I prayed a lot. I wondered if God heard my prayers. I wondered if he listened when I declared my love for Eric. Are vampires' souls damned? If they are, would God approve of my love for one that is cursed with eternal damnation? Personally, I thought that Eric had a beautiful soul, but would past deeds condemn him in the eyes of God. I wasn't sure of the answer. But, if God wanted _me_ to be happy, and my happiness lies in the power of a vampire, wouldn't _he_ want that for me. So even though I wasn't completely sure God heard me, I prayed that he would help me do the right thing by Eric. I was done resisting and causing him pain. Now I wanted to be the anesthetic instead of the knife. With my new empowered resolve, I stepped out of the shower. I felt like I had washed away all my doubt and covered myself with a new outlook and spirit. I looked in the mirror at myself and I looked like hell. I had dark circles around my eyes and my pupils were dilated. I squared my shoulders and with a little makeup I could almost look presentable. I brushed out my tangled hair as I walked back into my bedroom. I thought, _what better way to help my self esteem than a sexy outfit_. I put on some tight fitted jeans and a shirt that exposed my midriff. I slipped on a pair of white sandals with a two inch heel. I strutted back into the bathroom to apply some much needed foundation on my face. After blow drying my hair I took one last look in the mirror before I was on my way.

I pulled into Tara Togs shortly after ten in the morning. My headache had lessened to a dull throbbing pain. Easily controlled now by wearing a pair of sunglasses and two more Excedrin. I felt awkward purchasing my clothes on Eric's tab especially after how cold he was towards me. I figured that I would make it worse if I refused the money he provided and paid for it myself.

_Better start learning to swallow your pride Sookie. Good practice for you_, I thought to myself. Literally swallowing loudly, I entered the store. I plastered on my smile, not wanting to admit to Tara that Eric and I were on rocky turf. We had been friends for a long time, but some things were better left unsaid. I didn't want to explain what an ass I had been, and I certainly didn't want to explain how I dismissed his earnest play for my heart. So instead I put on my nervous smile and searched for Tara within the store. She wasn't at the register so I decided to browse. I wished that I had kept the evening gown that Eric had bought me. Foolishly, I insulted him even more by leaving it behind, discarding it like an unwanted gift. I cringed internally when I thought of the impact that decision had. I tried placing myself in Eric's shoes. What if I gave him a gift and he left it in my living room unwanted? How would I feel? My stomach twisted in knots and I thought I was going to hurl again. How could I be so callous? What was I thinking, I wasn't that's the problem.

Bringing me out of my self-loathing ravine Tara said, "Sookie, so nice to see you. What can I do for you today?" She startled me, making me jump. As a telepath, normal humans usually don't have that effect on me. Tara realizing this saying, "You seem awfully distracted and jumping today. What's the matter?" She placed her hand on my shoulder as I turned around to face her. I really didn't know how to respond. How was I?

"Eric and I had a disagreement. Yes, I am distracted. I need to find a way to make it up to him. We are going to Vegas together and I need some new clothes. Something…that will help me get his attention. I need an evening gown and a couple of business suits and anything else that might help…"

She smiled at me and continued, "I have a few new things that might just do the trick." She grabbed me by the hand and led me toward the back of the store. "Is it something you want to talk about Sookie. Maybe I could help." I know she didn't want to pry, but we had been friends for a long time. If I could talk to any human it would be Tara. She knew more about the supe world than most.

"Eric poured his heart out to me and because I was angry, I brushed him off. Now, I want to make it right, but I think he finally decided to move on and forget about me. He was so cold and distant…"

"Sookie, I've seen Eric around you. I know vampires. When they get something in their mind they want, they are relentless until they get it. He maybe mad, but he'll get over it. I know it, have some faith. In the meantime we will hook you up with some great news clothes that will make you irresistible." I sincerely hoped that she was right. She pulled some evening gowns off the rack. I selected a red one that showed quite a bit of cleavage and was backless, extending so low the roundness of my bottom would be exposed leaving not much to the imagination. Also, a black one that fit very tight, but plunged in the front to my navel. I guess I'd have to tape myself in with that one. Maybe I could lean forward and have my breasts fall out in front of him, that would get his attention. With that thought, I tried both of them on. While I was in the dressing room, Tara threw over the door, two pants suits for me to try on. I stepped out of the dressing room with the red dress on to model for Tara, spinning around slowly. I needed a second opinion, my love life depended on it.

She whistled and said, "Girl, that looks fantastic. That one really makes your ass look fine. Try on the other one so I can see which is better." I slipped out of that dress and into the one that I would have to stand up straight so my boobs would not come loose and poke someone's eye out. I chuckled at that thought. I modeled this one for Tara also. Which asset is better my boobs or my ass, each dress defining one. Wonder if she had a dress that defined both. I laughed at myself realizing how desperate I had become, _why don't you just walk around naked Sookie, that will get his attention_. Spinning around in front of Tara she said, "You look hot. I don't know which I like better. I think…I like the other one, but this one is definitely sexier and shows more skin. I think the other one leaves more to the imagination and you want him to imagine, trust me on this. Maybe you should get both." I liked the idea of Eric undressing me with his eyes…then his hands. I wasn't sure about both, I know normally Eric wouldn't mind, but we weren't exactly on good terms at the moment. Maybe, I'd charge one to him and pay for the other myself. That way I wouldn't spend any more of his money than necessary. I suddenly realized that I _had_ the money. I had an inheritance coming. I resolved that that's what I was going to do. I went back into the dressing room with a renewed passion. I slipped out of the dress and tried on the pants suits that Tara had picked out for me.

I decided on both dresses and both pants suits as I emerged from the dressing room. Now, I just needed to add a few pieces of sexy lingerie. If I couldn't entice him with my evening wear, I would definitely get him with my bed wear. I found a few really scary pieces on the rack, I didn't think I was quite ready for that…yet.

I tried to explain to Tara what I needed, "I want something sexy, yet not too daring, but something that will make him want me." She went over to one rack and held up a black lace teddy. I shook my head, I wasn't that daring. She held up several other pieces and I shook my head.

"Sookie, if you want him to notice you, you need to show some skin. All I have that you haven't said no to are flannel pajamas. If you are going to go for it you need to not be so covered up." I knew she was right, but could I actually wear one of those. I grabbed a few random items and heeded back into the dressing room. Maybe if I didn't look in the mirror I could do it. I wanted Eric, I _had_ to do it. I tried on a white lacy top with panties to match. It was cute and I think I could pull it off. I tried on the scary teddy and thought about what Tara had said. She was right, if I wanted him, I had to go for it. With my new resolve and lingerie, I headed back out of the dressing room. I picked up a black clutch purse that would match both evening gowns. While I was at it, I found two new bras and panties that matched. Why not look great all the way around right? I sorted through my purchases, making two piles, one for Eric's account and one I was going to pay. I decided to charge all the undergarments, the purse, and the black evening gown to myself. While the other dress and the pant suits went on Eric's account. Quite please with my purchases and feeling more optimistic, I left the store with a lighter step than I came in with.

I ran a few other errands and finally pulled back into my driveway a little after one. I brought in my purchases through the back door and set them on the kitchen table. I went into the guest bedroom and retrieved one of the suitcases in the closet. Heading back out of the room, I stopped. I turned back around to face the closet. I felt like I was being pulled by a gravitational force back to the light tight hole. I removed all of the items that rested on top, lifted the rug, and opened the trap door. I sat down on the ground and gingerly pulled out the letter that was hidden under the magic book. I unfolded it and re-read every line…three times. I stood up, closed the compartment, replaced the rug, and moved all the items back on top. I took my suitcase in one hand and the letter in the other and walked back into the living room. I open the suitcase and placed the letter in one of the inside zipper compartments. I didn't know if I was going to share with Eric that I found the letter, but it was something that I wanted to keep close to my heart. The letter was a testament of his feelings for me and I wanted to have it with me as a reminder. I walked back over to the kitchen table, removed my new items from the plastic bags, and placed them gently in the suitcase. I went to the bathroom to retrieve a few necessary toiletries. I then, went to my room and threw in a few casual articles of clothing. I also packed a romance and a scifi novel of Amelia's (just in case I couldn't handle reading the romance) into my suitcase. I looked at the clock and it was only two thirty. I decided to go out and do some yard work to pass the time. I hadn't weeded my flowerbeds since I was attacked by the fae and killed him with my trowel. I shivered at that thought, was that only a few weeks ago. So much has changed since then. I left my house through the back door and got to work. Weeding was definitely not my favorite past time activity, but Gran took a lot of pride in her flowerbeds and I wanted to keep them nice for her. Around four o'clock I started to feel my anxiety creep in. I figured that it was a good time to stop my outdoor project. I really needed another shower and needed to get in the right frame of mind to meet Eric. I put my tools away in the shed and reentered my house. I hadn't actually thought about what I was going to wear on the plane, maybe one of the pants suits would suffice (word of the day). I took my time in the shower. I really needed to calm down. I couldn't meet Eric with how frazzled I was. After I showered and changed, I still had a hour to spare. I decided to clean. I didn't want to do anything vigorous, for I would need another shower if I did. I just did some light housework, finishing off my dishes and cleaning the stove and countertops. I moved my suitcase over to the backdoor as I anxiously wanted the last fifteen minutes before he arrived.

When the doorbell finally rang, I tried to relax myself before I practically ran to the door. My excitement turned to disappointment when I looked through the peephole and saw Bobby. I yanked the door open to greet him.

"Hey, Bobby, where's Eric?" I knew it was early, the sun had just set. But, I had hoped…

"He had a few things to do and told me to pick you up and bring you to the airport. He will meet you there. The flight doesn't leave until nine." Huh, if it didn't leave until nine, why was I getting picked up so early. I picked up my suitcase and locked the door behind me. I tried to keep out of Bobby's thoughts as much as possible. He really didn't like me and I could feel his distaste for having to escort me to the airport. He couldn't understand how someone like me could catch Eric's eye. If only he knew about Eric and I, it probably would have made his day.

We drove in silence. I expected nothing less from one of my _fans_. I tried to figure out what all this meant. Maybe nothing. It was early and Eric was a busy vampire, he probably needed to get a few things out of the way before the trip. But he sent Bobby of all people. I was still deep in thought when we reached the airport. Bobby didn't even get out when he pulled up to the curb. Jerk! Not that I needed help, but the gesture would have been nice. He handed me my ticket without speaking, again I thought this was odd. I stepped out of the car and pulled my bag out of the trunk. I barely had it closed before he took off and left me standing on the side of the road by myself. I turned and walking into the airport. I checked in at the Anubis ticket counter and was directed to my gate. I found it quickly and sat right in front of the ticket booth. Eric wasn't in sight. I decided to walk up to the ticket desk to make sure that he was even coming on this flight with me. I was beginning to have my doubts and I couldn't meet with Felipe de Castro on my own.

A man stood behind the desk and I asked him, "Is Eric Northman going to be on this flight?"

"Hold on a second ma'am, I'll check." He looked down at his computer and punched away at the keys.

"Yes he is."

"Is the flight full?"

"No ma'am, we only have six passengers today. Let me see your ticket." I handed over my ticket to him and he glanced at it. "You and Mr. Northman are our only two first class passengers. The rest are in coach. So you will have a quiet plane ride. Boarding will begin in forty-five minutes." He smiled at me and I thanked him before turning away. I decided to pass some of the time hunting up something to eat. I was starved and realized that I hadn't eaten much all day. I carried my handbag with me and went over to one of the restaurants in the terminal area.

After downing a salad, I walked back over to the gate area. My heart stopped when I saw the back of Eric's head. He was sitting down by the ticket counter. I decided that I needed a minute to compose myself and went off to find a bathroom. After my human needs were taken care of, I fixed my hair and makeup. I returned to the gate area and sat down across from Eric. I thought about sitting next to him, but thought it would make conversation difficult. If I was across from him, I could look at him easier right? In my pocket my phone buzzed. I flicked it open to see a text from Pam.

Pam: _What happened?_

Sookie: _He told me how he felt, I was mad at him so I didn't respond. _

I felt my phone vibrate again. I looked up at Eric and he was clearly annoyed by my text conversation. Right now though, I needed to talk to Pam. I could really use her help.

Pam: _W_

Sookie: _Pam what does that mean? _

Jeez a vampire who knows more about text language than a human.

Pam: _ROFL - W means What? _

I had almost enough humor at my expense for one day.

Sookie: _He told me that he cared 4 me . He asked me to stay in his home to be with him when the sun rose. I bailed! Big mistake. Now he doesn't want me._

Pam: _RME! You need a plan._

Sookie: _I know. Bought all new clothes. What's RME!_

What did she have a texting textbook handy. I needed to learn a few of these myself.

Pam: _You need more than that. RME - means Roll's my Eyes! RME again!_

Sookie: _Help?_

Pam: _WBS let me think on it._

Sookie: _TY_

I snapped my phone shut, closing my eyes, I took a moment to contemplate my next move. I checked the bond and I felt…nothing. What? My eyes snapped open searching for Eric. He was sitting across from me, but I couldn't feel him. I tried to push my sorrow and guilt towards him, but it was like hitting a brick wall. He put up mental defenses to block me out. I needed to do something or say something to him.

"Eric I…"

"I like to announce that were are boarding for Anubis Airways flight 104 to Las Vegas, Nevada. If you are a first class passenger you may board the aircraft at this time. Thank you." I shot an evil glare at the ticket man behind the counter for interrupting me.

"Sookie we are boarding." Eric got up and walked over to the ticket booth leaving me standing by myself. He didn't even wait for me to follow as he boarded the plan. I refused to cry, pushing back the tears that were ready to fall. I squared my shoulders and walked over to the counter. Damn it, I _will_ get him to talk to me. We have the whole flight to be alone in first class. He can't ignore me the entire two and a half hours right? I handed over my ticket to the man behind the booth and got on the plane.

**Please review - Reviews are like finding precious diamonds, I treasure each one!**


	12. Submission

**Interview:**

**Deborah: **_**So Sookie, I see it's just you and I again. Where is Eric this evening, or is that too personal to ask?**_

**Sookie: **_**He had some business to attend too. You know, secret vampire stuff.**_

**Deborah: I see, **_**so it's not that he's avoiding me then.**_

**Sookie: *Mockingly smiles* **_**Oh no, I assure you, he finds our conversations delightful.**_

**Deborah: *Sarcastically adds* **_**I'm sure he does. **_***Drops sarcasm* **_**What our readers what to know is why did you seek the advise of Pam? She works for Eric so didn't you think that she would ran back and tell him everything that went on?**_

**Sookie: **_**Pam approached me because of Eric's attitude, and the fact that he almost tore apart Fangtasia.**_

**Deborah: **_**So what happened to Fangtasia that night?**_

**Sookie: *Smiles mischievously* **_**I really don't know. Though, be glad you weren't there. **_

**Deborah: *Involuntary shivers* **_**Going back to Pam, why ask a vampire for advice?**_

**Sookie: **_**She reads Dear Abby, why not?**_

**Deborah: **_**Ok, but Dear Abby does not cover vampire affairs.**_

**Sookie: **_**Dear Abby covers relationships. Pam has known Eric for a long time, so coupled with that, she knows what she is talking about.**_

**Deborah: **_**Are you and Eric finally going to get some bedroom action?**_

**Sookie: *Phone rings* **_**Excuse me for a minute. Hello…yes…I'll be right there.**_** *Hangs up* **_**Sorry Deborah, rain check Eric needs me. I really don't want to keep him waiting. **_***winks* *Gets up to leave***

**Deborah: **_**Wait, you didn't answer my question about the bedroom!**_

**Sookie: **_**All I have to say is, stay tuned!**_

Thank you for your continued reviews and support. I love reviews, they are like finding gold. I try and respond to some of you when I can. Sorry I can't respond to all of you. It's hard enough finding the time to writing this story. My family's meals and sleep have really suffered. Though, they really don't mind takeout _that_ much. I just wish my town offered any kind of delivery service, they would seriously make money off me. : )

All characters belong to the lovely CH, I just play on her (I'm running out of playground equipment) seesaw. hehe

Well, enough of my little rant. I think this is my longest chapter yet. Without further ado, I bring you, my God is it Chapter 12 already, **Submission**.

_____________________________________________________________

As I was boarding the plane, I looked down at my ticket to see my seat assignment, row 4A. I walked down the ramp onto the plane and the flight attendant asked to see my ticket. She pushed a curtain aside and ushered me to my seat. I looked from my seat to Eric's, why the hell was he sitting four rows ahead of me? I took my seat and stared at the back of his head. He didn't want to sit with me so he got me a ticket in a separate aisle. Not sure what to do, I pulled out my phone. I needed advise, so I decided to text Pam.

Sookie: _Help? Got on the plane. Eric is sitting in a different row. W do I do? _*send*

Pam: _DFO_.

Where the hell did she learn to text? What does that mean?

Sookie: _W?_

Pam: _RME - DFO means don't freak out. RME - again! God, do I have to spell everything out for you? What are you still doing there, move your God damn seat!_

Sookie: _W do I say?_

Pam: _Ask him if the seat next to him is taken?_

Sookie: _W happened at Fangtasia?_

Pam: _W didn't!_

Sookie: _Is everyone OK._

Pam: _They are NOW - that he is gone._

Oh lord. What the hell happened. I could see that I wasn't going to get much more out of Pam, but she was right, I needed to move my seat.

Sookie: _Have you thought of anything I can do?_

Pam: _YES!_

Ok, was she planning on informing me of her brilliant plan or was she going to keep it all to herself.

Sookie: _Well?_

Pam: _I will text you with the details later, NOW move your seat. WBS _(Write Back Soon)

I sucked in a mouth full of air, it was now or never. I got up and walked over to his aisle seat and said, "Eric, is the window seat next to you taken?" He was busy on his laptop and did not even bother to look up as he answered, "No, but I could use some privacy at the moment. I have a lot of work that needs to be done." What was I supposed to say to that. He basically told me to scram, and that he was busy. Maybe if I tried…

"I promise not to bother you, but I would rather not sit alone. I haven't been on many flights and they make me a bit nervous. I really would like your company." I tried to once again push my feelings at him through the bond. And…nothing, I couldn't feel a damn thing. He was blocking me.

He looked up at me at that moment and said, "If you really must." Then reverted his eyes back down to his computer screen. I felt like shouting at him, _YES I must_, but I didn't. I stepped over his legs, which he did not even bother to move, and took the seat next to him by the window. Now what? I had two and a half hours and my companion had his face buried in a computer next to me, and on top of that, I just promised not to bother him. Things were not going so well, I whipped out my phone, I needed help…bad.

Sookie: _I just sat next to him and he told me not to bother him. W do I do?_

Pam: _DIIK_

Sookie: _W?_

Pam: _RME - Damned if I know. Keep up Sook!_

Sookie: _Do I talk to him? I just promised I wouldn't._

Pam: _Push the bond. Let him feel you._

Sookie: _Did that. He shut me out. Can't get a thing through._

Pam: _Damn, you really pissed him off._

Sookie: _Tell me about it._

Pam: _I already did._

I laughed, everything is always so literal with vampires.

Sookie: _I mean, I know._

Pam: _Oh._

Sookie: _W do I do now?_

Pam: _Apologize, duh! IAO (I am out) I figured that you would ask me that next. I am working. WBS_

Well, Pam was no help. I guess I'm on my own for now. I decided first to try and think my apology to him. It worked before, so why not now. So I thought, _Eric, I really am sorry for the way I treated you. I really would appreciate your forgiveness. _I looked over at him…nothing. He was still typing away at his computer. So I guess I had to try it the old fashioned way.

"Eric, I really am sorry for everything that happened. Can you please find it within yourself to forgive me please." I looked up at him to see his reaction. Well, he at least stopped typing.

He looked over at me, but his facial features had not softened. "Sookie, I am tired of playing games. Let's just do what we have to do and go home. I think you made yourself perfectly clear on how you felt about me, save the guilty conscience for someone else." He looked back down at his computer and began to type. I didn't even know how to respond. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I turned my head pretending to look out the window. I didn't even know what to say, should I try again?

"Eric please I was wrong. I want to make this right."

Anger flashed in his eyes as he looked up at me. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know. I'll do anything you ask. Just please…" I lowered my eyes and a single traitor tear rolled down my cheek.

In a much softer voice he said, "I think you were right all along. You and I…are from two totally different worlds. Worlds that do not mix. I did a lot of thinking and it is better off this way." I looked into his eyes and I could see that he meant it.

"Why did you shut off the bond. I…can't feel you."

He sighed and said, "I thought it was better this way. It would be easier for both of us if we can't feel one another. Now, rest, when we get to Vegas we need to put on a show. But for now, please rest. I have work to do and I really need quiet." He thought it was better to shut me out. I hoped Pam cooked up something good, because I really needed it. Eric didn't even want to speak with me. I decided the best course of action was to sleep, at least I could get away from my thoughts for a little while. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

_____________________________________________________________

I woke up to Eric calling my name and gently shaking me.

"We landed Sook. Time to get off the plane." He was already on his feet. So I shook my head to wake myself up and stood. I grabbed my bag out of the overhead compartment and followed him off the plane. I trailed him through baggage claim. My phone beeped and I realized that I had a message. I looked and it was a text from Pam. Looking to the right and left so as to not be observed, I opened the message. It said, _Before you meet the King contact me. I know something you can do that will help. _Anything she could offer I would gladly accept. I retrieved my bag and followed Eric outside.

A limousine was parked at the curb waiting for us. Before hanging with vampires I never would have thought I could ever ride in one. In the last few years, I've definitely been in my fair share of them. It wasn't a very long ride, about fifteen minutes. The whole time the only sound that could be heard was my steady breathing. We pulled up in front of a vampire hotel named Dark Heights, I assumed was owned by the King. At the curbside a bellboy ran out and grabbed the bags, Eric offered me his arm, and we walking inside together. I felt a surge of hope when he touched me, but soon my spirits plummeted when I remembered him saying that we had a show to put on. Eric left me a few feet from the desk to check-in. I took a moment and looked around the lobby. I had become accustomed to the armed guards at the entrance and at the elevators. A huge stone fountain was in the center of the lobby. The lobby itself, was decorated in shades on reds and burgundy. Of course, vampires loved red. It had charm and looked more modern than other vampire hotels I had stayed in. Eric left the desk and offered me his arm again, pulling me to the elevator. We were staying on the twelfth floor. He stopped at one door and said, "This is your room, I have the adjoining one next door." I nodded, but I was deeply saddened that we weren't sharing a room together.

"I thought we would be sharing."

"I have business that requires me to have my own room. You are right next door. The doors inside can be opened or left closed. I have to go and meet the King. You will be summoned soon, probably in a hour or so. Someone will come and get you and bring you to us. Please be ready and wear an evening gown. The party will have dancing and drinks." I just nodded that I understood. He opened my door for me and I walked in. As I turned to face him, he handed me my key and the door shut behind him. I was once again, all alone. I decided that I needed another shower. Was that going on three today? All the stress, I needed to calm my nerves. After my shower, with my towel still wrapped around me, I decided to text Pam.

Sookie: _I'm alone. He left to meet the King and I will have to go soon. What's the plan!_

Pam: _I will call you._

My phone rang and sure enough Pam was on the other line.

"Sookie, will Eric be there when you meet the King?"

"I believe so."

"Only do this when the King is observing. Stand in front of Eric and bow, then drop down to your knees, bow your head at him again, look up at him and say "Master". You need to show you submit to your master, Eric. It will be a visual sign for the King and a sign to Eric that you respect him and truly are sorry. It's a peace offering. Do you think you can do it?" Any other time in my life I would have balked at bowing to Eric to show submission, but now…things have changed. I wanted to do this, not just for him, but to show everyone how I feel about Eric.

"I can do it. Do I really have to call him Master?"

"It shows your submissiveness, so yes."

"Alright I will."

"Text me later and let me know how it went. If I don't hear from you it's safe to assume that everything went fine." I blushed at the thought of everything being "fine".

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help."

"It's not for you I'm doing this. It's bad for business when Eric's in a bad mood. Plus it gives me something to tease him about. Bye Sook." She hung up. That Pam, always thinking ahead. I towel dried my hair and finished it off with the blow drier. I decided to wear the black backless dress. If I was going to bow, my boobs would fly out wearing the other dress. The thought was intriguing, but I only wanted Eric to see them not the King and his court. I applied some makeup and fixed my hair in a sexy messy knot. I figured that while I waited, I would practice my bow. Then, the thought occurred to me, do I bow to the King as well? Whipping out my phone I texted Pam my question.

She replied, _no, only bow to Eric. He is your master not the King. Just nod your head._

I texted back, _thanks_. I wanted to get the bow just perfect so I kept practicing. It kept my mind busy and I didn't have to think about what had gone on between Eric and I over the last few days. It startled me when I heard a knock at the door. I was so intently focus on practicing that I wasn't even aware of the presence outside. I grabbed my room key, not sure where to put it. I finally decided that tucking it down under my boobs was a safe enough place. I got up and looked through the peephole to see Sandy waiting on the other side. I opened the door and greeted her.

"I was told to come and get you and bring you to the King. Follow me." I could tell that she thought it was beneath her to fetch a human woman. I followed her to the elevator and we took it up to the roof, interesting. The doors opened to a lounge and all the interior walls were glass. Getting off the elevator, it took me a moment to realize that the room revolved giving a panoramic view of downtown Las Vegas. I was ushered onto the revolving platform and Sandy brought me to stand in front of Felipe de Castro. He was dressed in a suit that probably cost more than I made in a year at Merlotte's, and of course he had on a flowing cape. Sandy bowed from the waist and presented me to the group. In a line stood Felipe, Victor and then Eric next. I bobbed my head to the King and Victor. I moved in front of Eric, bowed from the waist, then as gracefully as I could, I lowered myself to the floor. I bowed my head again saying, "Master." Then, I lifted my head and eyes to meet his. Immediately I felt the bond open and he radiated pride, awe, and sent a powerful wave a lust in my direction. He extended his hand to me and said, "Rise." I took his hand and he helped me stand. I only had eyes for Eric, but I realized the room had gotten very quite observing my outward display of submission.

The King said, "It seems she does heel well and shows proper respect when it is due."

Eric's beaming smile said it all, but he added, "Yes she does." He was still holding my hand, but he extended out his elbow for me to grasp.

I linked arm with him and he stated, "If you will excuse us your Majesty. I would like to dance with my bonded."

"Of course. We will chat later though."

Eric led me out onto the dance floor and spun me around. He pulled me tight against him and thought to me, _how did you know to do that_.

I thought back, _how do you think_?

He laughed and thought, _Pam_. I nodded my head and he shook his. He was still smiling ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.

I wanted him to know so I thought, _I'm sorry for everything_.

He breathed in my ear, "I know. We will talk later, but for now enjoy the party." We danced to a few more dances, then he pulled me over to one of the tables. I slid into the booth first and he slid in next to me, not across from me. I was glad, I really wanted him close. I needed him close. I placed my hand on his thigh and gently squeezed. He extended his arm over the back of my shoulders grazing his fingers down my neck. I could feel his lust like it was my own. The party was going to be really _long_ indeed. I heard him chuckle, probably feeling my lust.

"Are you hungry Sook? When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

I turned my head and saw that he was staring at me. The motion brought our faces within inches of one another. I tilted my head a little so we weren't so close. I was getting dangerously low on reason, I wanted to throw my body onto his and fuck him right here and now. The images my brain was congealing up were very vivid. I even pictured myself pretending to drop my fork, crawling under the table to unzip his pants, taking him in my mouth and…

I cleared my throat and my thought at the same time, then answered, "At the airport. I am a little hungry." His hand started to drift dangerously low down the front of my evening gown. I looked up at him and his eyes were sparkling. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

A waitress appeared out of nowhere, well to me anyways. I was so wrapped up in Eric's seduction I didn't notice her approach. She asked for our order, listing off the specials, she said, "Our specials for this evening are Pan Seared Salmon, Sautéed Chicken Breast with Coconut Basmati Rice, Filet Mignon, Seared Shrimp and Penne, Roasted Rack of Lamb, and Vegetable Napoleon Portobello Stuffed Mushrooms.* And for you sir we carry True Blood, Royale, and we have fresh willing donors. I will be back in a few minutes to take your order ma'am. In the mean time can I offer you something to drink." I internally cringed at her last "special". I didn't want Eric drinking from any fresh donor but me. _But me_, boy my outlook has really changed.

I looked up at Eric and he said, "Get whatever you wish."

"I'll have a champagne cocktail please." The waitress looked to Eric.

"I'll have a Royale, my fresh nourishment will come later." He took his finger and began drawing circles on my collarbone. I blushed crimson at Eric's thought, apparently our thinking was in sync. She did not even bat an eyelash at his insinuation. She was a very good waitress indeed, she turned and walked away from out table.

I turned to Eric, I needed to know something, "How long do we have to stay?" It came out whinier than I intended. He threw his head back and laughed.

"A little while my darling. For our purposes anyways, it would not look too good if after we have been here for only thirty minutes we rush out. What would everyone think." Was he serious, I looked into his eyes and realized he was mocking me. I didn't give a damn what _they_ all thought and neither did he.

I leaned into him pushing my boobs onto his chest. I extended my arms around his neck and breathed into his ear, "_They_ would think you are a horny bastard that needed a fuck from your willing donor." He looked down at me and brushed his lips against mine. I tried to stifle a moan but was very unsuccessful.

He smiled at me and reminded me, "Sookie remember this is not just a vacation." Reality hits home hard. I backed away, reminding myself that I was here to save Quinn. My own selfish desires had taken over and I almost forgot what was really important. Eric sensed my self loathing attitude and lifted my chin. He thought to me, _do not punish yourself. We will do what we have to do for Quinn, and still have a little fun ourselves_. I attempted to smile back at him, but I was still distressed by my actions.

Changing the subject I asked, So how often does the room rotate? I have never seen a lounge like this before."

"It rotates 360 degrees every hour. So you get to see the entire view of Las Vegas from every angle." That was amazing to me. I had never been in a place like this before.

"Does the King own this hotel?"

"Yes, and several others. This is the only hotel in the city that has a lounge like this. There is another one in New York City. A vampire recently bought it. You can imagine the draw having a lounge that revolves giving a spectacular view of the city." Eric's wistful last line made me think that if he could, he would put something like this in his area. But, an area like Shreveport didn't have a view like here on NYC.

I decided to ask another question, "If my eating is going to bother you, I can do it later when you aren't around."

He actually looked confused when he answered, "Why would it bother me to see you eat?"

"Well, Bill couldn't stand to be in the same room. And before we…he made me brush my teeth several times before he even came near me."

He laughed at me and said, "I did not know he had that problem. It is rather funny actually. Some of the younger vampires have that problem because they miss food. Seeing you eat was a reminder he could not. I am so old Sook, I cannot remember what food tasted like. The food back then, was so different than it is now. When I was human we ate out of necessity, now food is eaten for enjoyment and pleasure. You see me drink blood and it does not bother you, why would any of your needs bother me. In fact, I rather enjoy tasting different flavors on you." I blushed thinking of Eric tasting me. Just then my champagne cocktail and Eric's Royale was brought to our table by the waitress.

"Have you decided if I can get you anything else?" She looked at Eric as she said that. Her implication to Eric was enough to get my blood boiling. Eric sensing my distress nodded his head in my direction, telling her to address her question to me. I was grateful for his consideration and astounded at his brush off. I thought back over the menu and trying to pick something with the least offensive smell. I know Eric said that eating didn't bother him, but I wanted to be considerate anyway.

The waitress shifted her eyes towards me and I answered, "I will have the Chicken Breast with the Coconut Rice please." She turned on her heels back towards the kitchen. I took a sit of my champagne cocktail. Eric took his finger and lifted my chin, he leaned down and kissed me. I shifted myself sideways closer to him and he deepened the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and I gleefully accepted. When I finally had to come up for air, I pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked him still breathless from our encounter.

"I love the taste of champagne and wanted to taste it on your lips." This time it was my turn to throw my head back and laugh.

"That was the only reason you kissed me, to taste champagne." My eyes mocked him and danced in my elation.

"No it was not," and he kissed me again.

When we finally pulled away I realized that we had drew attention to ourselves once again. I was half sitting on his lap and I withdrew when I noticed Felipe approaching our table. I thought he would say something about getting a room or kindly asking us to hold off on the public display. Boy was I ever wrong.

"Eric, Miss Stackhouse, I see you are enjoying the party and each other. You two definitely put on a hot steamy show. Any change we would get to see more?" Was he serious, he wanted Eric and I to fuck in plain sight.

Eric could sense my panic building and said, "You Majesty, I do find it hard to keep my hands off her. We will be retiring to our rooms soon to continue. I apologize for drawing unnecessary attention to us. It is after all your party."

"I am sure my guests would not mind if you continued here." He leered at me, well not at me but my boobs. Turning his attention back to Eric he said, "Before you retire, you and I need to discuss a certain matter. Please seek me before you leave." On that final word, he turned, his cape flying out behind him and walked away. I briefly wondered if it helped him when he flew to get more lift. I shook me head, I didn't really want to know.

Eric thought to me, _sorry Sookie, we need to be careful not to draw too much sexual attention to ourselves. I was not thinking about that. You think I am a horny bastard, well the King is worse. He would be in the front row to watch if I fucked you on the table. We need to save all this for when we are alone and in private. _His eyes danced as he leered at me. I nodded to show that I understood. So for the next hour we put space between us. I ate and he drank two Royales. He meaningfully glanced at me and I nodded, it was time to leave.

"I have to let the King know that we are going to retire. Come with me." He led me over to the glass windows to view the city. "Stay here and enjoy the view while I speak with the King, I will be right back." I watched Eric walk over to the other side of the room where Felipe was standing. I turned my attention to the Las Vegas city lights. I had never seen anything like it before. I looked at the clock and it was almost three in the morning, and the city was in full swing. No wonder vampires gravitated here, plenty of nightlife supplied a golden opportunity for money to be made. I turned to look at Eric just as their conversation drew to a close. Eric was back at my side a moment later.

"I'm going to walk you to your room, then I have to come back down to speak to Felipe." He extended his arm to me and I linked mine with his. We rode the elevator back down to the twelfth floor. Stepping out, Eric escorted me to my room.

"Do you have your room key?"

"Oh yes," I went to retrieve it down under my breast and Eric stopped me by saying, "Allow me." He slipped his hand down the front of my dress grazing his fingertips across the top of my right nipple. He cupped one hand around the first that one then said, "It must be on the other side." He shoved his body against mine so I could feel how tuned on he was. He reached with his other hand to "retrieve" my key, massage my left breast the entire time. He kissed me full on the mouth very hungrily. I moaned loudly as I felt his manhood against my core. I spread my legs a bit, wrapped my arms around his neck and thrusted my hips against him. He pulled the key out of my dress and pulled away. I pouted and he laughed.

Huskily he breathed in my ear, "When I come back, maybe we could go for a walk outside if it is not too late. Dawn is only a couple hours away. Put something comfortable on."

"Do we have to go for a walk?" I had things I wanted to do and a walk was not one of them. He kissed me and chuckled, pushing my back against the door pressing himself against me again. After breaking the kiss he said, "We have a few things to discuss. Do not worry, I will be back real soon." He took my room key and opened my door for me. Handing it back to me, he left.

**Review - Review - Review**

*I got this list from a restaurant in NYC called The View. It is actually a revolving restaurant on the roof top of the Marriot Hotel giving a panoramic spectacular view of NYC. I tried to get the information on how long it takes to spin the 360 degree turn. I couldn't find it, but if memory serves, I believe its once an hour. It's located in the Broadway district. I went a few times as a child and the memory really stuck with me as a point of interest. I am planning a trip to NYC in August and I pulled up the menu because I would love to take my son there. The thought passed quickly, could never afford such a place on a Teacher's salary. Oh well, it's the thought that counts.


	13. She Is Mine

**I decided to attempt Eric's POV for the last few nights. I had a lot of questions about what was going on and why he was so hard on Sookie. Hopeful this will make everything clear. Just don't hate me after this. This begins where chapter 7 picks up. So they are driving to Eric's mansion. Oh, I am sorry to say the interview bombed. I showed up at Fangtasia for our scheduled appointment and Eric and Sookie were, ah busy. Pam was standing guard in front of Eric's office while they were making whoopee. I tried to knock, but the glare I got from Pam, would have taken my arm off. By her expression she would have enjoyed that immensely. **

**Deborah: *Looks at Pam who is standing in front of Eric's office* Pam, so nice to see you this evening. I have an appointment with your Master and Sookie tonight.**

**Pam: They are busy. Make another appointment.**

**Deborah: *Hears strange animalistic noises from the office* But, my appointment was for nine, and it's nine. So can I please knock on the door.**

**Pam: *Glares and eyes narrow* NO!**

**Deborah: Well then can you announce my presence?**

**Pam: *Leans towards me with death gaze* What do I look like to you, a maid? Leave now!**

**Deborah: But, I just got…**

**Pam: Now! *Her fangs extended and she snarled at me***

**Deborah: Ok, I going. Can you tell them…**

**Pam: No!**

**Deborah: *Left Fangtasia shaking my head***

**All character belong to the lovely CH, I just play on her monkey bars now and again.**

**Chapter 13 She is Mine - And boy it is a long one. 30 pages and over 12,000 words to be exact. This is only up because of motivation and lack of sleep!**

She was quiet in the car which disturbed me a little. She usually is very inquisitive, but tonight she was deep in thought. I could feel the waves of lust rolling off her and it brought a smile to my lips knowing she was thinking of me. Finally she asked the question that I had been waiting for.

"Eric, where are we heading?"

I did not want to tell her we were heading to one of my houses. I thought she would refuse, so I told her, "Oh, just a place I know that our conversation will not be overheard." I have become paranoid as of late, some of the things I had told my underlings have been repeated back to me by Victor. I know, Pam of all people, would never defy me and confide in him. So something is amiss, and with what I needed to say to my bonded tonight, I was not taking any chances.

Bringing me out of my own thoughts she asked, "Is this some top secret vampire lair? Do I need to be blindfolded so I can't be forced into revealing it's whereabouts?" I knew her curiosity was killing her so I decided to tease her a bit.

"I will be most happy to blindfold you if that is what you wish!" I leered at her. "You'll see when we get there, be patient." The thought of her all mine and blindfolded made my cock twitch. The woman had no idea of the effect she had on me. I had never shared with anyone besides Pam the whereabouts of my home, and I trusted this woman who had saved me several times with this knowledge. When I tried to tell her she told me she did not want to know. Well tonight, she will know.

I was nearing my home so I slowed my speed due to the rough pavement. I loved my car and the last thing I wanted to do was to damage it with my driving.

"Why _Master_, I see your driving techniques have improved." I knew that she was mocking me so I decided to turn the tables once again and tease her.

"I love to ride slow my dear," I seductively answered back. Oh yes, did I want to ride her slow. By now I was rock hard thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her, really slowly.

"I took you for the fast kind of guy." Did she just say what I think she said? Yes she did, I could feel the waves of lust she was throwing off. Hopefully her desire will soften the blow that I knew was coming when I explained the answers to the questions she would ask.

Feeding into her lust I said, "Oh, I like to ride fast and hard, but right now I want to go really slow and take my time. The slower I go, the more I can caress each curve and feel every crevice with my touch." I hoped she was picturing my hands caressing her breasts, moving up along her thighs, and slipped into her wet hot center because I sure was. I clutched the steering wheel even tighter, but then my mind drifted to her straddling me in my car. I needed out of this confined space, I could not have been happier when I reached the gated entrance to my home. Entrance…that was what my cock was begging for right now. _Stop! _I shouted to myself. I shook my head trying to clear the image. No woman has every made me this insane with need before. I punched in the code on the keypad, it was the date that I first met my lover Sookie. Since then she has become so much more to me than I could even imagine possible. I never thought after all these years I would ever find someone that could make me feel this way.

Pulling me out of my trance she said, "Eric, all joking aside. Tonight has been full of… emotions. I want you to know that I am serious, we really need to talk." I remained silent, I really hoped I got the chance to tell her how I felt about her. I could only imagine the anger she will feel towards me when she finds out where I was. I tried to reassure her, but I knew it was a vain attempt.

"I know we need to work some things out. I was trying to relax you and give you a good time in the stress of the evening." More like I wished that she could loosen up some, so the news would not be such a shock. We rounded the bend and the house came in view. I wanted to ask what she thought of it, but I remained quiet. I heard her chuckle to herself so I turned my head to look at her.

"Eric, where are we?" Was not it obvious? Had she not realized that this was my home, or one of them anyways?

"This is my home Sookie. The only other person who knows how to find us is Pam. No one besides her has ever been here." I wanted her to know that I had never trusted anyone, besides Pam with the location. I wanted her to realize the faith I had in her and the confidence I had that she would never reveal to anyone where it was.

She expressed her concern to me, "I don't know if I can have this talk here Eric." I knew that about her. We had something to discuss that could significantly impact our future relationship. She always ran when things got tough. So I made it so she could not, she was going to deal with me and that was that. She has no way to leave and cannot run, so everything will be worked out tonight. I learned a few things from watching Compton's mistakes, I will not make the same ones. She cannot rescind my invitation in _my_ own home.

The thought made me smile as I said, "Sookie, whatever you want to talk about is fine. I promise, I will behave myself and not make a pass at you tonight. I just wanted us to be somewhere safe." Granted I used the excuse that I thought Fangtasia was bugged, but in actuality we could have had a conversation in our minds. I was surprised that she did not think of that. I got out of the car and walked at vampire speed to open her car door. I extended my hand to her and she accepted it. I led her to the front door and entered by punching in the code then unlocking the door. I said something to her about state of the art security, then left her at the threshold and ran to shut off the alarm. I led her into the foyer flicking on the lights. It was not necessary for me to see but she needed the light to view the house. I pulled her into the living room but she was dragging her feet.

Realization finally dawned on her when she said, "Eric, this is your home."

I shrugged and answered her honestly. Tonight was all about honesty. I led her into my lounging area and over to the fireplace. I pushed in a brick revealing the secret stairwell to my lower dwelling area. I flicked on the light for _her_ again. I started to lead her down when I felt a wave of panic course through her.

I tried to reassure her of my plans, "Sookie, I am not going to hurt you. I have an office down here that is soundproof, so even if a vampire was lurking outside they could not overhear our conversation." That was partly true. Victor was still in the area and I did not want him to overhear when we needed to discuss, but I wanted her near me. My day dwelling was downstairs and if things went well, I hoped for her company tonight. Just then the fireplace closed behind us and she jumped. I eased her with my thoughts that there was nothing to fear. I would not ever harm her or let harm come to her again. I reached the lower door with the keypad and punched in the code. I led her into the room after flicking on the lights again for her benefit only.

She asked me why I created a soundproof room if no one had every been here. I answered her as briefly as I could. I really did not want to tell her that I was paranoid. I gestured for her to take a seat and I walked over to the refrigerator to get her a drink and something to eat. I had Pam stock my refrigerator with items for Sookie. If things went as planned, I wanted to be able to nutritionally provide for her as well as physically.

"Would you like something to drink or eat? I have ginger ale, diet coke and some fruit." She asked me for the fruit and a ginger ale. Hopefully I impressed her with my forethought. As of yet, she had not thanked me for the flowers and chocolates that I sent her. But, I see that she got the dress because she was wearing it, so she must have gotten the rest. I pulled the fruit out of the refrigerator which Pam had conveniently put on a plate and brought it over to her, along with the soda. I pulled my leather chair out from behind my desk and placed it in front of her and sat down. I stared at her intently waiting for her to begin. After all this was her idea, I would forgo the talk and go straight for the sex. But, for us to move forward we can not have anything in our way, and this discussion was definitely in the way. She pulled out a list from her purse. She made a list! Oh Odin*, she made a list, this was going to be really bad. I voiced as much to her.

She cleared her throat and began, "First, I would like to talk about Quinn. Have you talked to Felipe de Castro about meeting with him?" At least she did not start with the one question I dread answering. As she waited for my answer she picked up a strawberry and held in between her teeth before she slowly bit down. I never could imagine human food to be so…sexy. I began to imagine what that mouth would feel like around my rock hard cock. _NO! _I shouted to myself. Shaking my head trying to clear the thought. What did she ask me again? Oh about Quinn.

Trying to regain my focus I said, "Um, yes, I did. But, I have to be honest, I did not tell him that I wish to rectify the situation, I only told him that I wanted to look into the eyes of the man that insulted my bonded. If I gave him any reason to think differently then I know he would have refused immediately. I have been playing these games for a long time, I needed an invite to Nevada before I could maneuver anything else." I hope she would accept that explanation. Vampire politics are not easy to get around, but I had to do it this way or I would never get the _chance_ to _try_ to fix this problem. She asked me about Quinn's chances and again, I went with honesty. I resolved to be as honest with her as I could from this time forward. She excepted my explanation though, admitted she did not quite understand our laws.

I tried to clarify to her as best as I could, "Yes, your human laws are much different than ours. Our laws are built on survival and are the cornerstone of our society. If we did not have these strict laws utter ciaos would break out and all humanity would be at risk." Our current laws were put in place to protect the humans now that we were _out_ in society. If we did not have restrictions then the vampire population would take over and all humanity including us would become extinct.

She asked another question pulling me from my thoughts, "When Victor met with us the last time he said something about you having a new association with the King, what did he mean?"

I answered her as best as I could by saying, "Basically, it is a way for them to watch me more closely. They imposed a new law that simply states that any Supe that comes into my area territory has to register with myself and also the King. It used to only be vampires that had to check in with the local area Sheriff, now everyone has too. Felipe de Castro has spies at all the main entry points of the state to regulate activity. I think because he lives in a far away state, he is more suspicious of the local vampires in the area thinking they will take advantage of the situation and plan a revolt against him. So to answer your question, Quinn requested permission to leave Nevada to speak with you. He was being held there since the takeover. Apparently he left Nevada without permission and showed up on your doorstep again without permission. So you see, it was not just one offense, but two." I needed her to understand the severity of Quinn's situation. The offense was not just against me, but the King himself. Quinn deliberately disobeyed the King's order after requesting permission. He fled the state of Nevada while he was being held under state arrest by the King. That alone could have been a death sentence, but he further insulted his majesty by entering a territory without permission, then harassed another vampire's property. The odds were not in his favor.

Sookie surprised me by saying, "This takeover really sucks for you doesn't it. You've seemed to have lost a lot of your freedom." I felt my love swell for her when I realized she was concerned for _me_ and how all this effected _me_. Maybe we could get through this, I began to have hope.

I answered her with feeling, "I was spared because I uphold the law and my people respect me. It also helps that I have one of the most profitable vampire businesses in the state." I was proud of what I had accomplished, but also wounded with the liberties that had been taken away by the new King. I was hoping that our discussion had come to a close I was ready to move on to something else…

"Are you done Sookie or are there more things you need to discuss?" I hope she quickly would say that she was down and we could move into the bedroom. But horror struck when she asked me the one question I dreaded to answer.

"Not hardly. Eric where were you when Bill and Niall rescued me?" I could not contain my terror of the pain, both physical and emotional I felt that night. Nothing pained me more than knowing that I did not rescue my Sookie. Instead that vile Compton had to be her savior. I will spend the rest of my existence making that night up to her.

Meeting her eyes I said, "Sookie… I… am so deeply sorry, you do not know how this has tortured me that I did not protect you when you needed me the most. If anything happened to you, I do not know…" Words cannot even describe how I feel about what happened that night. I would have loved to slowly tear piece by piece those fairies apart. I shifted my eyes downward for the shame I felt and continued, "When you called me at Fangtasia and asked for the King's protection, Victor was in my office with me. If you would have asked for _my_ protection, instead of the King's, it may have been different, then again, maybe not." I could not understand why she did not ask me to protect her. Why ask for de Castro's protection? Was she not bonded to me, were we not wed by vampire law?

She seemed incensed by my answer and replied, "_What_ would have been different?"

I did not mean to offend her, I simply could not understand that she did not want to be protected by me. I tried to enlighten her, "Asking for the King's protection meant I had to petition him for help and explain the situation to Victor and the King himself. He overhead our conversation, so I had to give him more details than I wanted too. Victor conferred with Felipe and they determined _not_ to offer you protection. If you had asked for _my_ protection as your bonded, then I would not have had to petition the King. I could have saved you myself, but then again, they might have tried to find a way to stop me." I did not want her to think that I blamed her for what happened so I added the last line to pacify her. If she had asked for my help only the goddess Hel could have stopped me by bring death upon me.

She came to the conclusion that I was trying to avoid, "So this is _my_ fault because I didn't ask for protection in the correct manner!" I tried not to show that I was getting angry so I remained detached with my reply.

"No, it's not your fault. I am just trying to explain the differences in the request. You could not have know _how_ your request for protection would effect the outcome of the situation. It may not have made a difference either way."

"So, while I was…taken. Where were you?" This question deeply saddened me. I did not want to tell her, she would turn away from me. But, I had no choice, I would not lie to her.

"They ordered me to stay at the bar and _not_ aid you. Victor was keeping a close eye on me, so I did the one thing that I could. I called Bill and told him very cryptically _not_ to guard you, I knew that he would understand to keep a close eye on you. I had also told him previously, that if he should ever receive such a call from me, to get in touch with Bubba for added protection for you." If I had a heart it would have broke. I knew Bill understood the implication of what I told him, but Sookie would not. All she would hear is that I told Bill not to protect her. It aggrieved me to say those words to him. If anything happened to her I could not live with myself.

"So while I was…being hurt you were hanging out in Fangtasia with you new pal Victor huh." It angered me to no end that she thought I _enjoyed_ my time while feeling her pain. I had never been so agonized emotionally. I was on my knees in my offices with my hands over my face shaking, while Victor laughed. It was the first time in my life that I showed weakness to another vampire. Her pain was so excruciating it ripped through my body like a tidal wave. I never felt so much fear and pain in my entire existence.

I fell on my knees in front of her gripped with the memory of her pain from that night and declared, "It killed me when you were taken, I felt your pain through the bond as my own. Victor watched me with amusement howling in pain when they…hurt you. I have never felt so…helpless in my entire existence." I could not adequately describe the feelings that tore through me during that time.

Seeing my distress she asked another question, "Why would the King offer me protection if he never intended to protect me in the first place?" What could I say, he wants you for his own.

"The King offered to protect you so he could keep a close eye on you. You intrigued him. I believe his intention was and is to take you away from me by any means necessary. I think he believes that you would never be able to forgive me for not coming to your aid. If you left me, he would be free to claim you as his own." Not only would he claim her, but he would make her a vampire. Being a telepathic vampire would enable her to read vampire's minds as well as humans. Such vampires are rare for they seldom last in our society. I knew of none in existence currently. If her life is in danger now, I did not even want to think of how long she would last as a vampire. She would be a great asset to the King indeed. I pushed through the bond to try and feel what she was feeling. I could read nothing, I sought for her understanding. I was only trying to protect her.

"But I still don't get why he would order you not to protect me. I get he wants me, but if I was so valuable why let me die." All vampires have an ulterior motive to kindnesses they offer. Nothing from a vampire ever comes free, there is always a price. Sometimes the price is very high.

"I thinks he thought I would defy him. If I did that, he could have me tried and convicted of treason. My penalty would have been death. Therefore, he would have me out of the way and been able to claim you himself. He never intended on letting you die. I do not think he actually knew how grave of a situation you were in." If the King knew of the severity of the situation he may have offered to save her. But, I think he would have ordered someone on his retinue to do it and not me. Then, I would have owed him a favor for saving my bonded. He could have requested anything from me short of taking Sookie as his own. I wondered why he did not do that.

I was still lost in my thoughts when she asked, "But you did defy him by sending Bill after me, didn't you?"

"Technically, Victor overhear me tell Bill to _not_ protect you. Anything Bill did, he did on his own. Victor or the King do not know of Bill's or Bubba's involvement as of yet. I plan to keep it that way. Claudine was the one that called me to tell me that you were saved by Niall and were in the hospital. As of right now, that is what Victor believes. Since the danger was out of the way, I was allowed to leave and see you at the hospital." Only after she was rescued by the "fairies" was I allowed to leave Fangtasia. I brought Clancy with me for assistance and left Pam behind. If I was further implicated, I did not want my child involved. It pained her to be left behind. She has grown rather fond of Sookie especially after Rhodes. I am glad that my child approves of the one I want to be with.

She clarified, "So if the King finds out about Bill and Bubba…"

Without thinking of her reaction I retorted back, "The will meet the sun." After it left my lips, I cursed under my breath. I knew what she would think of me after that. I would never let either one of them die in my place. I had too much honor for that. I tried to ease her mind by saying, "Sookie, please, I know what you must think of me. But any other way would have been the end of both of us." She had no idea just how bad her end would be, I really did not care about mine.

"So to save us, you put Bill and Bubba on the chopping block to take the fall!" The accusation that I did not have the honor or courage to take responsibility infuriated me. I would never let harm come to my underlings. The implication was absurd.

"I will not let anything happen to either of them. They are in my retinue and therefore, I am still responsible for them and their actions. No one will find out what actually happened. The only ones who know are Bill, Pam, Bubba, Niall, myself and you. Bubba was instructed to not say a word about anything, and he would not betray me. I have looked after him for a long time and he owes me fealty." I tried to explain that their deaths would not come about because of this.

"Well good for you! I'm glad you have those who are loyal to you. It seems loyalty is hard to come by." She stood as she said this and I grabbed her hips. She would not be going anywhere we needed to further discuss this.

"Sookie, please do not walk away from me. I need you, I cannot loose you. I thought I lost you once, I do not think I can survive that pain again." She had to see what she meant to me. I pleaded with my eyes to her for understanding. I needed her to comprehend my feelings for her.

"_Your_ pain, _I_ was the one in pain. Eric, I need to go home. I need time to think this through." My body shook and my dead heart broke in two. A single tear escaped from my eyes. I could not loose her. I recognized that I…loved her. For the first time in my entire existence I felt true love for another and she was going to walk out my door. I could not, no I would not let that happen. I would not be apart from this woman.

I looked into her eyes and repeated what I told her long ago, "I always knew one day you would hate me." I lowered my eyes and released my hold on her. I stood up. All I could think of was pulling her into my arms, I reached for her, but thought better of it. I needed to let her be…for now. I tried to think of some way to salvage the night, it was nearly dawn and I needed to retire soon.

"Sookie, I know you want to go home, I feel how determined you are. But, it is nearly dawn, I would not make it to Bon Temps and back in time. I would need to take shelter in your home. I would really like it if you please stayed here tonight, I will not bother you. You can sleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs. I could lend you a car, but I really do not want you driving yourself home at this hour, and the area in unfamiliar to you, I just want you to be safe." I hoped the concern for her wellbeing filtered into my words. I had thought this might happen. Anticipating this outcome I drove her here so she would not have a car and be able to flee at the first sign of difficulty. I knew this woman so well. She realized defeat and I led her upstairs. I told her the codes so she would see how much I trusted her. I also wanted her to know what she meant to me, all of my codes had her as the basis. She was always on my mind and I wanted her to know that.

I led her through the house and into one of the bedrooms upstairs. Upon entering the room I said, "You can stay in here. Here is a set of keys. The first, unlocks the front door incase you want to leave and come back in. The second is for my Corvette. If you wish to leave in the morning, I understand, but please think about staying, I do not want you to get lost. I really would like you to stay until I rise, we still have much to discuss regarding out trip to Nevada. I am assuming that you still want to join me." She nodded so I continued, "The code to the front door and to the outside gate is 08-12." I offered her my car incase she decided to leave. I never let anyone drive it, not even Pam. I hoped she felt honored that I would even consider her worthy to drive my Corvette.

I prayed to the Gods that she would stay. I would like nothing more than to wake up and feel her presence in my home. She looked at me with a questioning expression, I surmised that it was in reference to the code at the gate. I explained to her it was the date we first met, the first time she walked into Fangtasia. From that day forward she had altered my life so greatly. She gave me a renewed purpose and I came alive after centuries of nothingness. I told her something that I had told her once before, but in the form of a letter. I could tell by her expression that she clearly had never heard that line before and was surprised by my outward expression of devotion. As I shut the door, I hoped that one day she would find it and know that I love her now just like I did then.

I walked back down to my lower dwelling area. I could feel her anger building and sent her a wave of calm. It did not take her long to settle down. When she feel asleep, I could feel the hum of her consciousness. I crept back upstairs with clothes for her and a note. When I entered her room I gazed upon her sleeping form. She was so beautiful, I could not help myself so I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Tonight had not gone as I planned, but I am patient and will wait for her to come around. I walked into the bathroom and left the clothes with the note on top of the toilet. She would surely see it there when she took care of her human needs in the morning. I glanced over at the shower and smiled. I hoped that when she took one she thought of our shower together. Walking back into the room, I took one last look at her before I descended down to my room. Dawn was on the horizon so I went into my room and drifted into slumber.

_____________________________________________________________

When I opened my eyes the next evening, the first thing I did was check for Sookie's presence in the house. Nothing. She left, my spirit plummeted, but I faintly smelt her essence. I unlocked my door and inhaled. She came down to the room not long ago. She even leaned against my bedroom door. She does care for me. Immediately a plan started to form in my mind. I had promised myself the night before that I would remain honest with her. By desperation calls for deception. I called the airlines and booked two first class seats, in separate rows on tomorrow nights flight. I made a call to Tara and told her to charge anything Sookie wants to my personal account. I also left a message for Felipe de Castro telling him that my plane would be arriving the following evening.

Feeling like I covered the basics, I showered and got dressed, detailing in my mind what needed to be done to have her as my own. I promised her that I would retrieve my car, so she was expecting me. Game on as they say nowadays. Watching Bill, I knew what I had to do. If I begged and pleaded with her she would continue to push me away. Not that begging was beneath me, well it kind of was. If I pushed her away, human nature tells me that she will come to me. I quickly went to see the room she slept in, I do not know why I did. I knew she was not there, maybe I wanted visual confirmation. The first thing I saw was the dress that I bought her, she left it. I almost ripped the door off its hinges. She refused my gift. _Use this Eric, channel it. _I chanted to myself. I flew down the stairs and out of my house. I ran all the way to her home at vampire speed. I was not happy. Not only did she leave me but she refused my gift.

When I reached her door I had worked myself up. I banged on her door rather loudly. She opened the door inviting me in. I thought better of it, I knew I had a part to play and I could do it better on her doorstep.

"No, I am just here to pick up my car. I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow evening. Are you still planning to join me?" She nodded without saying a word. Good, I could get through this easier. "I will send a car for you at six o'clock. I just want to remind you, that while we are in Las Vegas we need to keep up the pretences that we are together. I called Tara and told her to put any new clothes you want on my tab. Go shopping so you have some presentable dress clothes to meet the King in. Buy an evening gown and some business clothes as well. When we come home you can return to your life without further interference from me." I knew I sounded harsh, but for my plan to work she had to see how she hardened me. I really wanted to grab her and crush her in my arms, but I knew that if I wanted to keep her as mine, this was the only way. I stretched my hand out waiting for me keys. I knew my behavior was rude and abrupt, so I swore to myself that once she was mine I would never treat her like this again. While her back was turned I peeked inside her home and saw the flowers I sent her on the kitchen table. I smiled to myself knowing they were a reminder to her of my affections. She returned and dropped the keys in my hand.

She looked like she wanted to say something to me but all that came out was, "Here are your keys, I'll see you tomorrow then…" Yes, I had to wear down her resolve. I turned hastily and walked over to my car. She called my name as I opened my door. I looked up at her and waited…she said nothing so I left. While I was driving down the road, I heard her say she was sorry. My resolve almost shattered at that moment. I almost turned around and went back, but I did not. She needed to pour her heart out to me as I did to her last night. I did pull the car over however, I breathed in her scent closing my eyes. _Yes, she will be mine. _I pulled back onto the road and headed toward Fangtasia.

I parked and went in through the employee entrance. I immediately went straight to my office and shut the door. A few moments later Pam knocked on the door and I permitted her to enter.

"So what happened between the two of you last night. Things looked pretty steamy before you left here." I looked up from my paperwork and saw her smile falter when she saw my face.

I thought to her, _it did not go so well. I asked her to stay and she left. I have a new plan. I watched Compton chase her and get nowhere so I plan to be crude and distant and make her come to me._

Pam laughed and thought, _it's so diabolical it just might work. Can I help in any way?_

_Actually, call her and find out what is going on. Tell her something that will make her talk to you. I need to know what I am up against. I feel this approach is the best._

_You know, Dear Abby says that women want what they cannot have. I think you might have something here. I'll give her a call._

_Thanks Pam, I really appreciate it._

_Oh it's for my benefit that I am doing this. If this doesn't work out whatever will I tease you with? _Her eyes mischievously sparkled as she said this.

"Fine, get out. I need to make a few phone calls so please make sure I am not disturbed. Oh, when did Victor leave?"

"Shortly after you and Miss Stackhouse left last night. I'll leave you alone to make your calls." With that she shut the door. Now that we believe the club is bugged we have more private conversations than we used too. That is definitely the largest benefit of the sire child relationship, being able to talk with your mind. I lifted my phone and made my first call to Bobby, my day man.

"Bobby, I need you to pick up Miss Stackhouse tomorrow at six pm sharp and bring her to the airport. We are going to Las Vegas together and the flight leaves at nine. I need her there early for new security check-in proceedings the airline has set in place." The airlines really did not have new security guidelines, I just wanted her to wait impatiently at the airport for me.

"Anything else sir."

"No, but I will be out of town. If I need anything else Pam will call you." With that we both hung up. My next call was to the Dark Heights Hotel.

"Dark Heights Hotel we cater to all your vampire needs," said a woman on the other end of the line.

"This is Eric Northman, I am a guest of the King. I need two adjoining rooms for tomorrow night. I am not sure how long the King will require me to be in town."

"Yes, Mr. Northman we have been expecting your reservation. Not a problem we are not that booked." Two things taken care of now the last. I hoped Pam comes up with a good plan for my Sookie. The rest of the evening pass by uneventful.

_____________________________________________________________

I woke up from my daytime slumber. I looked over at the clock and it was five-thirty. Bobby would be picking up Sookie in half an hour. I smiled to myself on how she would react seeing him and not me. Everything seems to be falling into place. Pam had said that she had left Sookie a message that I destroyed Fangtasia last night. She told me that she told the other vampires the story so if Sookie ever asked they knew what to say. Pam is always one step ahead. Now the waiting game begins. I showered and dressed. I had a few inconsequential things to take care of and I needed to stop by the club before I left for the airport.

My bag was packed and I was ready to leave. I locked up my home, a different one this time. I has been staying in one of my homes east of Shreveport. I jumped into my Corvette. It still had the faint scent of my beloved Sookie. I inhaled it, her smell intoxicating my very soul. Yes, she would be mine and never leave my side again. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel her fingertips on my steering wheel. This woman was going to be the death of me, but I did not care. I welcomed death if I could have her by my side for eternity. For eternity? A sadness devoured my very being. She would not last forever unless… No, I swore to her that I would never transform her. Maybe in the future she would change her mind, but for now, I hated to waste even a minute of my time not being with my beloved. Our time on this earth together is limited and I wasted enough with my antics. No more, she will be mine. My thoughts calmed me and I pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia. It was empty except for Pam's car. I went into the employee entrance and directly into my office. It was already almost seven, my flight left in two hours. Pam knocked on my office door.

"Enter Pam."

"Eric, I have devised a brilliant plan for our dear Sookie. You should have heard the message she left me. She went on and on about how sorry she was and how she planned on making it right with you. I swear, I think she thought I would seek retribution for her displeasing you." She threw her head back in amusement of her last statement.

"I do not wish to distress her so."

"It will be for the best trust me on this."

"Well, what is this brilliant plan of yours."

"Oh, no. If I tell you, you will have to feign surprise. Just know to hold out until you see her publicly display submissiveness. You will not be disappointed." I laughed at Pam's theatrics, I did not want to embarrass Sookie, but the temptation for her to submit to me was enthralling. It would start our relationship off on the right track. If she showed her submissiveness to me in front of the King, it will be easier for vampire society to accept our relationship. I cannot come out of this showing weakness. Victor know my feelings for the woman. I needed to be ruthless from here on in. If she is put in her place in the minds of vampires, then I would be free to exalt her to any position I see fit. I can reward her for her submissiveness by treating her like a queen and it would not be questioned. Compton never exalted or worshiped her like she deserved to be. He maintained her beneath him, I would change her status.

"Very well Pam. I cannot wait to see what you have planned."

"Oh, you will be most pleased." We a mischievous grin and a sway of her hips she left the room. I shook my head and smiled. I did feel terrible about deceiving Sookie, but it was necessary if she was to desire me. I knew she wanted me, she just needed to admit it to herself. Now that I knew she planned to "make it right" with me, I could play her a little more. My mantra that I chanted to myself over and over became, _she will be mine_.

I listened to my messages. One was from de Castro telling me to meet him as soon as I arrived. I knew he had an interest in preserving her as a valuable "asset" which he _acquired_ during the takeover. I gather my laptop and some paperwork. I figured that the plane ride would be a good opportunity to catch myself up on the books. It was also an excellent way to keep myself occupied making it easier to ignore Sookie. I hated the thought of brushing her off, but in the long run it was for both our benefits.

I headed out to my car and sped down the road in the direction of the airport.

_____________________________________________________________

After checking-in at the main desk to Anubis Airways, I made my way over to the gate. Sookie was nowhere in sight, but I could feel her presence close. I shut off the bond. I knew that it was a cruel thing to do. It left me feeling…empty and cannot imagine how it would make her feel. I was so attuned to her feelings it left a gaping hole in my being. I did not have enough time to feign busy on my computer so I sat and waited. Boarding was only a few minutes away.

She drew near and I could see indecision in her eyes. She finally sat down across from me staring into my eyes. I remembered I had a role to plan and rearranged my facial features into a blank mask. At that moment her phone vibrated and she received a text, I could only guess from Pam. I feigned annoyance, for I knew Pam was saving my relationship. After a few minutes of texting back and forth she snapped her phone shut. I felt her push the bond and I pushed it right back. I was not going to let her in. It amazed me that she had not questioned me when I told her that we could share thoughts. The only ones with that ability were usually sire and child, but when I began to have glimpses into her mind, I figured we shared the same ability. To my knowledge, no one has even been bound to a telepath. Combined with vampire blood, the power would only get stronger. A question burned my mind, did she ever glimpse inside the mind of vampires? If it was ever discovered that she could, her life would be over. I struggled with this knowing why she drank my blood, blood that was so potent. She never questioned when we shared thoughts, so it made me wonder if this was something not so new to her. One day I will ask, but not today, not during this trip. She stared at me like she had something to say. Just as she began, the airline attendant announced our boarding call. I hastily got up, informed her it was time to board, and left her standing in the terminal. I wanted to get on the plane and settled before she boarded. I needed to appear busy while she stared at the back of my head guessing on why I put her in a different row. Truthfully I wanted to see what she would do. I wanted to see if she would try to sit beside me, or claim the seat that was assigned to her.

I felt her presence, though I had the bond muted. I was so in tuned to her scent and sound. She stumbled along confusing as to what to do. I opened my laptop and mechanically started working, though my mind was fixated on her actions. I heard her retrieve her cell phone to send a text. I smiled to myself knowing she was asking my child for advise. I chuckled when I thought, what would Dear Abby tell her to do? I doubted Dear Abby ever had to give advise on how to approach your angry vampire lover. I knew Pam would tell her to move her seat and I had prepared my answer. I heard Sookie shuffle around and felt her standing beside me. I did not look up and I "concentrated" on my work.

I heard her intake of breath and her pulse rate increase before she said, "Eric, is the window seat next to you taken?"

I did not want to outright refuse her the seat. I did want her company, but the closer she was the hard the act became. Pam told me I had to hold out, and I trusted her judgment. I kept my eyes cast downward, I could not do this and look at her. I was ashamed at my self for treating a woman so. I hated misleading my Sookie, but it was the only way…

"No, but I could use some privacy at the moment. I have a lot of work that needs to be done." I chose my rejection as kindly as I could. I did not want to be harsh to the one I loved.

She tried again to get my attention, "I promise not to bother you, but I would rather not sit alone. I haven't been on many flights and they make me a bit nervous. I really would like your company." I felt her push the bond again, and I pushed it right back. I could not let her feel my betrayed resolve, she would know the truth.

I briefly looked at her and said, "If you really must." It shattered my dead heart to see her feeling so rejected by me, of all people. It reminded me of her pain when she realized Compton had been order to seduce her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her take out her phone and send a text message. I could only imagine the humor Pam would find at my expense. It amused me that Pam and Sookie were on such good terms. The two women I wanted in my life could not have a better relationship even if I had ordered it myself. I felt her push the bond with fervor this time. I could almost taste the tone of guilt and sorrow. I knew an apology was coming, I readied myself to answer.

"Eric, I really am sorry for everything that happened. Can you please find it within yourself to forgive me please." I wanted to shout at her, _YES_, and throw myself at her kissing her with passion and enthusiasm, but I did not.

I held back and answered, "Sookie, I am tired of playing games. Let us just do what we have to do and go home. I think you made yourself perfectly clear on how you felt about me, save the guilty conscience for someone else." Playing games, what made me say that? Maybe because it brought my attention to the game I was playing with her. I reminded myself that I had not lived this long by lack of manipulation. Control of the situation was the key to any conflict and victory. My resolve wavered when I smelled the aroma of her salty tears. I had made her cry. My mantra sounded in my head, _she will be mine, be patient._

"Eric please I was wrong. I want to make this right." My determination faltered again when I heard her tearful plea. I had to think of something to maintain control of the situation. I would not break now. I was angry at myself for putting her through that, but I had too.

My anger filtered through to my next statement, "How exactly do you plan on doing that?" I could never be angry at her, she was so stubborn and fragile at the same time. My anger was only for myself. I promised to be honest with her and the first change I got, I chose to deceive. I was no better than that vile Compton.

"I don't know. I'll do anything you ask. Just please…" A single tear rolled down her cheek. I wanted to lean over and kiss her tears and worry away, but it was not the time. I needed to end this conversation before I broke down and gave in.

Gently I said, "I think you were right all along. You and I…are from two totally different worlds. Worlds that do not mix. I did a lot of thinking and it is better off this way." Yes, this was why I could not break. She needed to publicly show that she willingly submitted to me. If she was viewed as my equal we would not have a chance in hell. She would only submit out of desperation, and desperate is what she was becoming. Our political views were hard for her to understand. She needed to do this so we could be together.

"Why did you shut off the bond. I…can't feel you." She asked me with pain in her voice. What could I say, that I am a liar and did not want her to feel that through the bond.

"I thought it was better this way. It would be easier for both of us if we cannot feel one another. Now, rest, when we get to Vegas we need to put on a show. But for now, please rest. I have work to do and I really need quiet." The hell it was better for both of us, it was better for me. She could not feel my deception. I needed her to sleep so my decision would not weaken. She leaned her head against the window and shut her eyes. It was only within a few minutes that I felt her slip into a deep slumber.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw that I had a text from Pam.

Pam: _How did it go?_

Eric: _Terrible, she apologized and I refused to accept. She is asleep now._

Pam: _Do not worry all is well._

Eric: _I am not any better than Compton for this deception._

Pam: _Melodramatic much? You were not ordered to sleep with her. You are doing this for her benefit and yours. _

Eric: _I keep telling myself that._

Pam: _Expect drama when she greets you in front of the King. You will be pleased. IAO_

I laughed when I saw IAO (I am out). Pam was so excited when she learned she could learn a whole new code texting on her phone. She studied the new code on the internet, and used it whenever she could. She gets frustrated because most of her texts go to other vampires who are clueless. The more _we_ text the more I learn from her.

I sighed and looked over at the beautiful sleeping angel next to me. I was tempted to kiss her like I did two nights ago, but I refrained. Instead I focused on the work I needed to do, but my mind held onto every breath the angel next to me took.

_____________________________________________________________

When the plane landed I gathered my things and looked at the beautiful woman who slept beside me. I wanted nothing more than to wake her with my kisses, but for now, I had to settle waking her the conventional way.

I shook her gently and said, "We landed Sook. Time to get off the plane." After I was sure that she had awoke, I turned and moved at a slow speed, to vampire standards anyways, leaving the aircraft behind. I knew she was following me, even though I had control over the bond, I could hear her heart beat and intake of breath. I had become so attuned to every sound and murmur her body made. The sounds refreshed my soul and sharpened my desire for this woman. I led her through baggage claim to retrieve our bags. I heard her phone beeping for a missed message, I could only assume it was Pam. I led her outside to the waiting black stretch limousine. The ride was very quiet except for the sounds of my lover's breath and pulse rate. I could sense her anxiety increase as we neared the hotel. When we arrived at the hotel a bellhop met us to recover our bags. I extended my arm to Sookie and she willingly took it. As an after thought I realized that in my current role of indifference, I made an error. But, it had been so long since I felt the touch of my bonded that I could not resist. I figured she would chalk up the gesture as putting on a "show" for the vampire community. I left her by the fountain while I checked in to our rooms. At the desk the King had left me a note to meet him at the Rooftop Lounge immediately following check-in. Sookie was to be escorted up within the hour. I was uncomfortable with this idea, but I had to oblige the King in his request. The woman at the desk handed me the keys, and I returned to my lover extending my arm to her again. We rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor and stepped out.

I led her to the first room that would be hers hopefully only temporarily and said, "This is your room, I have the adjoining one next door." I wanted her to know that I would be close and she did not have any need to fear.

She cast her eyes downward and with a hint of sadness she exclaimed, "I thought we would be sharing." My hand twitched as I refrained from reaching out to lift her chin. If only she knew that was my hope as well. I gave her an excuse that I knew was believable.

"I have business that requires me to have my own room. You are right next door. The doors inside can be opened or left closed. I have to go and meet the King. You will be summoned soon, probably in a hour or so. Someone will come and get you and bring you to us. Please be ready and wear an evening gown. The party will have dancing and drinks." She nodded sadly and entered her room. I handed her the key and left. I needed to meet the King. I unlocked my room next to hers and placed my laptop on the bed. My bags were already in the corner of my room so I quickly changed in more appropriate attire for the party. After I was dressed I left my room, I stopped in front of Sookie's door to listen. She was texting again. I continued on my way to the elevator and took it to the roof.

I entered the lounge and sought the King's attention. Standing in front of him, I bowed from the waist showing my allegiance.

"Eric, so good of you to join us. You and I have much to discuss. Come, follow me into the conference room. We exited the lounge and he led me to another door that was closed in the entrance way. Opening the door he motioned for me to follow him in. Showing the proper respect, I allowed him to gesture for me to be seated. Then, he took a seat at the table head.

"I understand you have come to seek retribution for the actions of the tiger."

"Yes, your Majesty. He has offended my position and my bonded and I need to make sure he knows that."

The King chuckled and continued, "Very well, tomorrow night you have permission to go see him. There is another matter I would like to discuss."

My mind immediately went to my insubordination in defying his law by saving Sookie, but how would he know? "What matter would you like to discuss," I stated with as much boredom and ease that I could muster.

"I understand that your underling Bill was injured and Clancy met his final death in the protection of Sookie."

I had no idea how he had come into this knowledge, but I had to give him as close to the truth as was possible. "Your Majesty, Sookie was saved by the Fae Niall. She was brought to the hospital and Dr. Ludwig was called to care for her. After I had arrived with Clancy, Bill showed up to check on Sookie. He has a fondness or an attachment to her you could say. While we were in the hospital the Fae surrounded the building. We had to fight our way out, leading Clancy to his final death, and Bill injured in the battle. So, I had no intention of defying your orders, but my own life would have been lost if I had not fought."

"Why would the Fae want Sookie dead? It seems extreme that they would care about a human woman." My tensed muscles relaxed, he accepted my explanation of the events.

"Sookie is the Great Grand Daughter of Prince Niall. He has many enemies and they wanted to use her as leverage to take his throne."

He seemed thoughtful before he answered, "So she was a pawn in the war."

"Yes, she was."

"So Sookie has _royal_ Fae blood running through her veins. Does she have any powers other than her telepathy?"

"No, her telepathy among other things makes her very unique."

"What does the Fae Prince what with her? Usually the Fairies do not fraternize with humans." This question I pondered often myself. I could never figure out why Niall came to me to find Sookie. It did show the faith that the Fae Prince had in me. He knew I would not betray his confidence. I cared for her too much.

"I agree, they usually do not contact human family. Only time will tell what he really wants."

"You must keep me abreast of this situation. I was wrong in my assessment not to protect her. That is not something I admit very often."

"I will forward any information I get to you. I appreciate your sentiment."

"She is one of a kind."

I laughed, "Yes she is." He had no idea.

"Come. Let us rejoin the party." With that he stood and I followed suit. He waved his hand for me to go first and I obliged his request. We walked back into the lounge and I stood beside Victor and Felipe waiting for my Sookie to greet me.

It was only a few moments before she was ushered in by Sandy. She looked radiant in her evening gown. I watched her lower her head to the King and Victor. Then she stood in front of me and bowed from the waist. My shock was clearly evident when she lowered herself to the floor bowing in submission. She raised her eyes to me and said, "Master." Immediately I opened the bond for her to feel my approval. Her outward display of submission was noticed by every vampire in the room including the King and Victor. I do not think she understood the full implications of her actions, but everyone else did. Everyone in the room witnessed her willing submission to be my human slave. Most slaves were forced into that role. The idea of a slave offering up her being to a vampire was unheard of. Many vampires would take advantage of this, but I would exalt her as my queen. No one will question now our relationship. By ranking herself beneath me, she gained a measure of respect that no human before has ever had.

I extended my hand to her and said, "Rise." My tone was dripping with the pride and love I felt for this woman. I do not think I have ever had a happier moment in my entire existence.

The King acknowledged her position by saying, "It seems she does heel well and shows proper respect when it is due." He publicly praised me in front of a room of vampires. He also knew that I had not know she was going to do that. My shock and elation was evident to everyone. I realized this made him even more envious of our relationship.

I acknowledged him by saying, "Yes she does." I extended my arm to her and said, "If you will excuse us your Majesty. I would like to dance with my bonded." All I could think about was holding her in my arms.

He replied, "Of course. We will chat later though." I knew he wanted to comment on her public display.

I pulled her on the dance floor and feigned ignorance. I asked her in my mind how she knew to do that. I already knew of course, but she would suspect if I did not ask. She apologized through her thoughts and I told her we would talk about it later. I spun her around on the dance floor for several dances. I could not remember the last time she had eaten and wanted to keep her nutritiously balanced. I led her over to one of the tables and slid in beside her. Across from her was not close enough. I wanted her to desire me as I did her. I wanted her to beg for my cock before the end of the evening. I resting my hand along the tops of her shoulders and began to draw circles with my fingers on her skin. My hand cascaded lower until I was forcefully knocked over with a wave of her lust. I chuckled, apparently I had succeeded. I asked her if she was hungry. I was very hungry but not for food. I wanted to devour every inch of her body and hear her scream my name. I wanted her to plead with me and tell me that she was mine. She turned her face towards me which brought us within inches of one another. I could hear her heart rate pick up, oh yes she wanted this as bad as me. She answered my question, the reply did not even register. I was mesmerized by her eyes and he lips were calling my name. A waitress appeared out of nowhere and listed the specials for the evening. The only "special" I wanted was Sookie naked on my bed. I ordered a Royale Blood, I saw Sookie's face cringe at the suggestion of fresh willing donors. The only one I wanted to drink from was my bonded. No other came anywhere near what she tasted like to me. The waitress was flirting with me in front of Sookie. I could not have that.

I wanted her to know what my lover meant to me so I stated, "I'll have a Royale, my fresh nourishment will come later." I planned on more than just nourishment for later, all our desires will be fulfilled. I continued to draw circles on her skin. My mouth was practically watering thinking of tasting her. Sookie's lust was clouding my own and she turned and asked how long we needed to stay. I was feeling the same now, I wanted to leave, but I had to make an appearance at the King's party. I decided to tease her a bit, though my desire to leave was just as strong. She pushed herself against me and threw her arms around my neck. My cock ached it was so hard, I stifled a moan that threatened to escape my lips. I heard her moan and almost lost complete control. It took everything I had not to throw her on the table and… _Stop! Not here. _This woman does not even know what she does to me.

I reminded her why we were here. I hated to bring up the tiger, but I needed her to pull back or I would fuck her here and now. We talked about inconsequential things. I was amused to learn Bill's aversion to human food. It did not bother me when my lover ate. How could I taste her if she was not properly nourished? It also showed me how much she cared for me by asking if it bothered me. Though, she ate in front of me the other night and it was a huge turn on. I pictured her placing a strawberry in her mouth and taking a bite. Definitely a tune on. When her champagne cocktail arrived I proved how much of a turn on it was by passionately kissing her. I lost all sense of reason and forgot where I was. I drew her on my lap as she wrapped her arms around me. My hands started to roam down her body and I felt her shiver in anticipation. Only the approach of footsteps drew my attention and I pulled away. I realized our steamy interlude had attracted the attention of most of the vampires in the room including the King who was walk towards us. Sookie noticed the approach of Felipe and withdrew herself from my lap. I knew that he desired my bonded and I cursed myself for putting us in this position. I could tell from his expression that her greatly enjoyed our interlude.

"Eric, Miss Stackhouse, I see you are enjoying the party and each other. You two definitely put on a hot steamy show. Any change we would get to see more?" I knew what he was asking. He wanted to "partake" in my lover and could only do this with my permission. I would never pass my Sookie off to anyone.

"You Majesty, I do find it hard to keep my hands off her. We will be retiring to our rooms soon to continue. I apologize for drawing unnecessary attention to us. It is after all your party." I tried to flatter him with my words and apologize for stealing attention away from him.

His next statement blurred my mind for he was staring at my bonded's breasts. My eyes flashed with fire and it took the gentle touch of Sookie's hand on mine to calm me. It would not be good for either of us if I attacked the King. He mentioned that he needed to speak with me before we left. Then he turned and glided across the room. I apologized in my mind to Sookie and told her we needed to be more careful. We chatted lightly and she ate while I drank. When I could feel her inching closer to me I knew we needed to leave before I succumbed to my desires in the middle of the lounge with on lookers present.

I led her over to the window to see the view of the city. I needed to explain to her the rules of submission and could not have her approaching the King, for I knew she would speak out of turn. I explained to her that I would return after I spoke with him.

I walked over to Felipe and said, "You wanted to see me Your Majesty."

"Yes, after you return her to her room come down we have a few things to discuss." I nodded my head and bowed. I returned to Sookie and escorted her our of the lounge and into the elevator. I was so tempted to hit the stop button and begin our night here, but I wanted our time to be special and not something quick in an elevator. We reached her door and I asked if she had her room key. When I saw where she had stashed it I could not resist retrieving it myself. I slid my hand into her dress caressing one of her breasts in my hands. I pushed her against the door shoving my body into her so she could feel that I was ready. I heard a groan escape her lips and I lifted my other hand to fondle her other breast. She spread her legs allowing me more access to her core as I thrusted my manhood into her. I groaned with need for this beautiful woman in front of me. I drew the key from her dress and stepped back. I wanted to continue but I needed to return to Felipe. Even though I wanted to, I could not defy the King. When I returned the last thing I wanted to do was talk, but we had too. She needed to understand the implications of her actions. This discussion could not take place in the hotel for I am quite sure that each room has listening devises installed.

Huskily I breathed in her ear, "When I come back, maybe we could go for a walk outside if it is not too late. Dawn is only a couple hours away. Put something comfortable on." I had difficulty finding my voice, I was so filled with need and desire. I hoped the King did not detain me for long, I wanted enough time to share my bed with my lover tonight. She looked quite upset at the idea of going for a walk, but I explained to her that we had much to discuss. I let her into her room, then I turned and left to meet the King.

_____________________________________________________________

**Review - Review - Review My goal is to reach 200 with this chapter - Help me get there. : )**

**Please don't hate me for having Eric deceive Sookie. He is a very old vampire and he gets what he wants through manipulation. That is what he knows. **

***Ducks for cyber tomatoes that are being launched in my direction***

*Odin was the King of all the Viking Gods. All the other Gods stem from him.


	14. Over My Dead Body

**I wanted to personally thank all of you for your high praise after the last chapter. It was an overwhelming positive response which I did not expect. I am continuously shocked on how well my story is received. I am truly honored that you all take time out of your day to read what I write. **

**I tried to reply to many of you, but I apologize for not responding to you all. Please, know that I breathe comments like air. I need them to keep going and it stirs my motivation to write chapters so quickly. Thinks, **_**Ok Deborah, enough sucking up to the readers! Hehe : ) **_

**All character belong to CH, I just swim in her pool occasionally.**

**Eric has finally decided to grace me with his presence. After the last failed attempt at interviewing Eric, I thought for sure he would never keep an appointment with me, but low and behold…**

**Deborah: *Dripped with heavy sarcasm* Master, Sookie so nice of you to keep your scheduled appointment with me.**

**Eric: The pleasure is all **_**yours**_**. Are you saying that I do not keep my word?**

**Sookie: *giggles***

**Deborah: *Huffs a sigh* No, you just have been, um otherwise engaged the last few times.**

**Eric: Yes, well I am a busy man.**

**Deborah: No doubt about that. *Thinks, **_**how to ask, how to ask**_*** So Master, why did you decide to push Sookie away for the last few chapters?**

**Eric: I wanted her, she refused. I backed off. End of story.**

**Deborah: Hmm, so you didn't try to manipulated the situation to your advantage?**

**Eric: Why would I ever need to do that! I always have the advantage. *Smirks***

**Deborah: So you didn't try to deceive Sookie then?**

**Eric: *Heavy Sarcasm* I would never deceive anyone. I mainstreamed, deception is not in my being.**

**Deborah: Ok, Sookie do you have any thoughts about the last few chapters?**

**Sookie: Only that I knew I had to make the situation between us right again. **

**Deborah: How did you feel when you bowed to Eric with an audience present?**

**Sookie: I didn't give much thought to it until after, you know. I had eyes for only Eric. It was after I rose did I realize how quiet the room was.**

**Deborah: Was this a hard thing for you to do?**

**Sookie: Yes and…no. I knew that I was prepared to publicly show how I felt about Eric, but this is not something I would have ever done without being coaxed into this kind of situation.**

**Deborah: *Eyes brightened* Coaxed how exactly?**

**Eric: Enough! We have another scheduled appointment. You are dismissed!**

**Deborah: *Mumbles under breath* Damn, just when I was getting somewhere good.**

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 14 Over my Dead Body**

_**WARNING: Explicit material below - Do not read this chapter if explicit material upsets you.**_

A walk. Why the hell did he want to go for a walk? All I wanted to do was jump his bones. I cursed under my breath, how could someone get me so hot and bothered that all I could think about was jumping into bed with him. I barely had any coherent thoughts and he wasn't even in the room with me. I huff out a frustrated sigh, I probably should at least take off my dress. My eyes brightened light a light bulb as a new idea popped it's way into my mind. He didn't say what I had to put on, all he said was comfy clothes. With a new mission and a mischievous smirk to myself I walked over to my suitcase. I unzipped my bag to reveal all my new clothes. It wasn't the jeans or the T-shirt I was looking for though, it was the scary black lacy teddy. I held it in my grasp, could I do this? Could I put this on and sprawl out on the bed ready and waiting for him? Desperate times call for desperate measures. I made up my mind. Unzipping my dress, I let it fall to the floor. It must be my heated cootchie doing back flips because my over confidence even surprised me as I swayed my hips to shimmy out of my dress. Glided out of my bra and panties, I placed all the discarded clothing on top of my suitcase. I slipped on the black teddy, trying not to over think what I was about to do. I sauntered over to my room's door to leave it slightly ajar so I wouldn't have to answer it when he knocked. I placed the "turned down service" card in the way of the door jam so it wouldn't automatically lock. I strolled into the bathroom to touch up my makeup and hair.

I thought my hair looked sexier down so I undid the updo and let it cascade down my back. I touched up my foundation and applied a glossy shimmer to my lips. I tried to not look below my face in the mirror, I didn't want to loose my nerve. Satisfied with my face anyways, I walked over to the mini bar. Opening the frig I sought my goal, champagne. I saw several bottle of True Blood, but the only refreshment he would need tonight was me. I shivered as I thought of his lips trailing down my body and nuzzling my inner thigh before he bit. Yes, it was definitely going to be a night to remember.

I poured myself a glass of the bubbly spritzer. Walking back over to my suitcase glass in hand, I added the final touches to the outfit. I pulled out a red garter for my thigh and stiletto heels, well they were stiletto to me, I had never worn anything that high in my life. I sat on the bed, gliding the garter all the way up to my inner thigh. I took the black four inch pumps and gingerly placed them on my feet. I decided to turn down the bed while I waited folding the quilt and blanket at the bottom. Now for the hardest part of all, positioning myself on the bed. I tried several different angles, the first on my stomach, boobs pressed out at full attention with one leg in the air. No, too much strain on my neck. The next, sitting up nice and tall, legs spread wide allowing everything open for him to see. Not quite sure I could do that without blushing. Not that I wouldn't be blushing profusely anyways. I finally settled on the third, laying on my back, the leg with the garter propped up, leaning on my elbows with my neck extending back pushing my boobs out into the air. Now to wait. I sipped my champagne. It felt like an eternity had gone by, was it only ten minutes, before I heard a knock at the door.

I readied my position and in my most seductive voice said, "Come in, doors open."

_**EXPLICIT CONTENT BELOW-**_

Extending my head back, a curved smile on my face, I shut my eyes ready and waiting for my Viking vampire lover. I had no idea how he was going to react, I hoped it would be to my liking and his. I didn't hear the door or any footsteps, but I felt rough lips kissing my neck and a sharp pinch on my thigh. What the hell? I felt my body radiate in a warming sensation that had nothing to do with the kiss. I opening my eyes to look at the only man who could ever get me to position myself like this. I thought I was hallucinating for a moment, for when I opened my eyes I did not see my Viking lover, but…Felipe de Castro. It took me a full two seconds to react, I never dreamed that anyone else would walk into my room. He had grabbed me brusquely and was grazing his fangs along my neck. I threw my arms in front of me and pushed for all it was worth, I pushed like my life depended on it, and I pushed some more trying to move the mountain that couldn't be budged. I kicked my legs wildly throwing my shoes off my feet into different directions. I may not be able to win, but I was not going down without a fight.

"I loved that you were ready and waiting just for me. Struggle a little more woman, I love a good fight."

A scream was erupting from my lips when one of his hands clamped down on my mouth. I almost chomped down on his hand when a slip second of reason flashed into my mind. He wanted me to bite him and consume some of his blood. He wanted power over me. Clearing my mind for a solution I did what I should have done the moment I realized it was de Castro, I called Eric through my thoughts.

_Eric please…help me…the King is attacking me._ I prayed to God asking him to send me a wooden stake. But, none came. My only hope was that my Viking would rescue me from the clutches of the King. I tried to stay detached, but I felt the lace being ripped from my body. I felt his hands on my thighs ripping the garter off. Then, I felt pain in my neck, and oh God, I heard him unzipping his pants. This sound was as loud as a thunder clap on a quiet evening. I kicked and thrashed as hard as I could, this couldn't be happening to me. Wasn't the King supposed to be meeting with Eric? Where the hell was Eric?

I tried again, _Eric please come for me_, he's going to kill me.

"Are those tears for me? When I am through with you slut you will be screaming _my_ name." I felt him inside me, and a waves of nausea consumed my entire body. His first thrust sent me over the edge, everything in my stomach came up. I started choking on my own vomit, for his hand was still placed over my mouth and my stomach contents had nowhere to go. He removed his hand and moved my head to the side letting me soil the bed. If I had hoped that he would be so disgusted by this and would leave, I was so wrong. He kept pounding into me until I felt him release. I was whimpering to myself as I felt him bite his own wrist and place it to my lips. I gritted my teeth together, there was no way in hell I was going to take his blood. He would have to kill me first. He may have taken my body but he would not have my soul.

"Stubborn girl. I like the feisty ones." He took some of the blood and placed it on my neck I to heal the bite marks, then he shoved two fingers in my folds to do the same. I realized he was removing evidence of his assault from my body.

"Now, you must not tell Eric about our little encounter. For surely he would want to seek revenge and an act against me is punishable by death. You don't want Eric to meet his final death now do you?" All I could manage was to shake my head no. I could only imagine what Eric would do when he found out.

"I knew you'd be a good cooperative girl." He leered at me and continued, "Now that I got to taste, I can see why Eric wanted you as his slave." My eyes widened at his words, slave?

"I can see that you had no idea. Yes, that little stunt you pulled in the lounge identified you as a willing and submissive human slave. I must admit, you submit well my darling." My stomach threatened to purge again from his insinuation that I submitted to _him_. He removed a blood stained hair from my face. "I have to go now. Remember what I told you about Eric. Now you need to get cleaned up." He lifted me and I didn't even have the fight in me to struggle, I was hoping that he would bring me to my swift death. Instead, he brought me into the bathroom, placing me in the bathtub and turned on the hot shower water.

"Now, before your Viking returns, I will have your room cleaned. Clean all the residue off your body to erase my smell." With those parting words he was gone. I don't even know how long I sat in the shower crying. I couldn't understand why Eric didn't come, how did he not feel me. Then, I remembered the pinch to my thigh. It dawned on me that _he_ drugged me, disconnecting me from being able to project my thoughts to Eric. He drugged me before my panic was evident. Why? I knew why, Eric had said that the King wanted me for his own. I never imagined that he literally would try and take me right under Eric's nose. Eric? What was I going to do? I wanted to tell him, I know he would seek revenge and pull every last hair from de Castro's body, twist his dick off, extract his fangs, all before he killed him. Thoughts of Eric's torturous methods ran through my head comforting me. But he could not know, he would meet the his final death for killing a King.

I realized I needed to get every last bit of de Castro's smell off me. My empty stomach twisted at the thought of _his_ name. I had no idea how long I had before Eric's return and he could not find me like this. I took the soap and vigorously scrubbed, I scrubbed to remove _his_ scent, I scrubbed to remove the weight of _his_ body from mine, and I scrubbed to get _him_ out of my head. Though, I knew I couldn't wipe him from my memory, I had to do something, so I scrubbed until my skin was red and threatening to bled. The thought occurred to me, why didn't _he_ try to glamour me? He could have tried at least, though it would have been a vain attempt. Reality was a bitch. He _wanted_ me to remember this, that was the only conclusion I came up with. Sick bastard.

I finished up in the shower, shutting off the water, and tried to stand on my own accord. My legs were so wobbly they gave way a few times before I was able to get a grip on myself and step out of the tub. I pulled a towel off the rack and dried myself with it. I was afraid to open the bathroom door, inside here, I was safe. I didn't know what lurked on the other side. What if _he_ was still here? No, _he_ couldn't be, _he_ said that the room was to be cleaned. He wanted to rid _his_ scent from the violence that took place on the bed. What if the room wasn't cleaned yet. What if people still waited on the other side of this door. I had to be brave, Eric couldn't see me like this, he would know something was most definitely wrong. I dropped my mental shields and searched the room. Nothing. But maybe the drug effected my telepathy as well. I couldn't stay in the bathroom all night, I had to find out. I squared my shoulders, turned the doorknob and peeked through a crack as the door slipped open. I could not see a thing.

"Hello." I called in a tentative voice barely above a whisper. Nothing. Silence. I opened the door a few more inches to get a better view. Still nothing. I creaked the door open by about a foot and peeked my head out. I was completely alone. I emerged from the bathroom swaying on my feet. The area around the bed and the bed itself was completely clean. No one would ever guess what took place here a little while ago. As I stared at the bed I began to violently shake as the images of the attack filtered through my consciousness. Horror gripped me as I feel to the floor sobbing violently. It was all my fault, I left my door unlocked in a God Damn vampire hotel where anyone could walk in. Get a hold of yourself, _Eric will be back soon and he can't see you like this_, I shouted at myself. Not having the energy to stand, I crawled over to my suitcase, pushed aside my dress that was on top, and rummaged for some comfy pajamas and panties. I dressed my sore damaged body without even getting up. I was so profoundly exhausted, but could not make myself crawl into the bed, hell I couldn't even look at it. I crawled my way over to the corner where a loveseat occupied space. I couldn't even bring myself to gather any of the pillows or blankets from the bed, anything that might have touched _him_ I wanted far from my body. Though, I knew the blankets had never touched _him_ exactly, for they were all fresh but the implication was there. I raised myself onto the sofa and fell asleep dreaming of fangs and monsters lurking in dark corners.

_____________________________________________________________

I woke up to soft kisses on my face and my first thought was _he's_ back. I began to thrash and scream calling for Eric. A hand clamped over my mouth which made me thrash even more. Panic consumed my being, I could not let this happen again.

"Sookie, it is just me. What's wrong? Why are you so frightened, I can smell your fear." When I heard the soothing voice, I opened my eyes and began to cry. Eric pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"Shh, it is okay, I am with you now. What has got you so distressed my lover?" I opened my mouth to speak and realized I couldn't tell him.

I lied very unconvincing by saying, "I just missed you so. You were gone for so long I…" I trailed off, I couldn't go on, I was afraid I would say what I could not. He pulled me back to look into my eyes while confusion spread across his face. He did not believe me one bit.

"Your crying and attacking me because you missed me?" He raised an eyebrow and tiled his head while looking at me.

"Sorry, I was having a nightmare and then I felt someone touching me. I made it all so real." I involuntary shivered as I thought how real it actually had been.

He seemed to be concentrating for a moment than said, "What was it about?"

I lied a little better this time, "I haven't the faintest clue, I don't remember." He pulled me tight into his arms and said, "You do not need to be afraid. I am here." He looked at me inquisitively and said, "Why can I not feel you?"

"What do you mean? Your arms are around me, I feel you." I was confused by his question, did he loose his sense of touch?

"No, not like that. Why can I not feel you through the bond? Why are you blocking me?" Oh, it dawned on me the drugs were still in my system. What could I say to him so he wouldn't know…

"I'm not blocking you. Maybe I could help you feel me a little more." I began to kiss him, I really wasn't ready for this yet but I needed to distract him.

He pulled back from me for a moment and said, "I would love to do this, but dawn is on the horizon. We do not have time. The King detained me longer than I hoped."

Curiosity got the best of me. I _knew_ where the King was while Eric was detained, but I wanted to know what happened to him. So I asked, "Why did he keep you so long?"

"Well, Victor had me sit and wait for him for over an hour. I do not know where the King was. I asked to return to you if he was not available to see me, but Victor would not allow me to leave. He said the King ordered me to wait for him. I am sorry that it took so long to return to you." Everything clicked into place. I could not think of this around Eric now. Tomorrow, during the day, when I am alone I will think. "Come lover. I can feel sleep pulling me. Come lay on the bed with me." He picked me up and was about to deposit me onto the bed in _my_ room when I panicked.

"NO, I mean, could I sleep in your bed with you. I would feel closer to you if I could sleep with you in _your_ bed." I rambled on a bit, but no way in hell was I getting on the bed in my room. I think he was a little startled by my reaction, but sleep threatened him and he complied. He opened the door adjoining our rooms and walked into his. I clung myself close to Eric as he carried me. I felt so safe in his arms. He gently placed me on the bed. I felt so lost without the protective hold of his embrace. I watched him strip down, faster than usual, out of his clothes leaving only his _very_ tight red thong on. I stared at the only article of clothing covering his body. It looked like it was ready to bust open from all the pressure of his swelled cock. He chuckled drawing my attention to his face and his sparkling eyes. He climbed into bed pulling me to his chest pushing his throbbing member into my core.

He breathed seductively into my ear, "I wish we had time lover. I only have a few minutes, not enough time to explore your glorious body properly." I extended my arms around his neck and placed soft kisses on his, chin, cheek, and finally his lips. Only Eric could find me sexy in pink polka doted flannel pajamas. He deepened the kiss tilting his head and placing his hand around my waist.

Pulling back he said, "It is so unfair that I need to rest. I would love to ravish your body now." He closed his eyes, leaving his hands in place and drifted off to sleep.

**I was all prepared to write about a walk and a talk, but **_**this**_** came out. Sorry to throw another wrench in the chain after all our dear favorite couple have been through. Please review and comment and thank you so much for pushing me past 200. **


	15. An Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note: I just want to apologize to all of you for not putting up a warning on the last chapter. Someone pointed that out to me and I added it at that point. It was very irresponsible of me and I am truly sorry for my mistake. I know the damage is done, but I wanted you to know that I am really sorry. I can guarantee that I won't post anything like that again in this story. If fact, I really didn't want to do it the first time and re-wrote that chapter three times. I do not like the idea of Sookie being victimized. I know, the next question is, why did I do it if I don't like the idea? I'm not really sure, but nothing is ever easy for Sookie and **_**that**_** spilled out as I wrote. Just please accept my whole hearted apology for not warning you ahead of time. **

**I gave you a little more in this chapter so you know help is on the way. **

**All characters belong to the lovely CH, I just love to play baseball in her field.**

**Without further ado, I give you…Chapter 15 - An Unlikely Alliance**

I watched Eric drift of into his daytime slumber and my mind ran full speed ahead. What was I going to do? In a few short hours I would have to face _him_ again to help save Quinn. I didn't think I could do it with Eric by my side. I couldn't tell Eric within a two hundred mile radius of _here_. He need for revenge, battle, and blood would cloud his vision of the impact of his actions. I needed to get him far away before I could tell him. But, we couldn't leave yet, there was the matter of Quinn…

Standing before _him_ later tonight my anger and shame would erupt from me like a molten volcano and Eric would know. I needed to talk to someone, but who, Sam was out for obvious reasons. As much as he was a loyal friend to me, he would call Eric and inform him. Plus this was not something I could tell Sam, it was way too personal. Any vamps would be out because both Pam and Bill were loyal to Eric. The only human friends I really had were Tara and Amelia. I couldn't tell Tara something like this, we weren't that close. Amelia and I were not on very good terms at the moment with her blaming me for the death of Tray. Even if Claudine were around, I don't think I would tell her something like this, she would tell Niall who would start a war over me. Jason as a possibility, when out of mind as quickly as it entered. There had to be someone. _Think Sookie think_, I commanded myself. Then just like that, a light bulb went off in my head. There was one person that wasn't loyal to Eric, and would most definitely not kill the King. The question was, how could I get him alone without any other listening ears around? After sundown I would seek him out, I don't know how, but I damned well had to try. I didn't feel that he was completely trustworthy, but I did not believe that he was involved in my attack. I could be wrong, but this did not seem like an executive decision that would be made known. Though thinking about it, the Ki… _he_ had to have accomplishes to have the room cleaned so fast. For some reason my gut was telling me this person wasn't involved, I didn't know why I felt that way, I just did.

Somehow, after sundown I would have to face _him_, Quinn's life depended on it. I wish I could forget this ever happened and have Eric whisk me away back to Bon Temps, hell I even agree to live in Shreveport with him if we left at nightfall. The only comfort for my racing mind was the arm of the Viking that was slung around my waist. I knew however I decided to proceed, I could not put Eric in danger of loosing control. I looked over at the door adjoining our rooms, it was left slightly ajar in haste to make it to the bed before sunup. I wiggled out from underneath Eric and rolled over to the side of the bed. Steadying myself, I swung my legs over the bed and got up. I slowly walked over to the door and pushed it shut locking it securely. I walked back over to the bed where my Viking was sprawled out naked except for a tiny piece of fabric covering his intimate area. I crawled back onto the bed shimming myself under the security of his protective arm and attempted to control my breathing. I was afraid to close my eyes and succumb to sleep. I was afraid of my dreams and who would be there waiting for me. I reached out and stroked Eric's face. It was a little disconcerting that he didn't breath because he was literally dead to the world in his daytime slumber.

I figured that I needed to tell someone and to pacify myself I told Eric in his dead state. I told him how I had waited for him and how it ended…badly. I did not leave any details out and I sobbed into his chest. I needed comfort and an understanding friend. If only I hadn't left the door open then none of this would have happened. Wait, _he_ planned all this; therefore, nothing I could have done would have changed that. If I didn't answer the door this _was_ his God damn hotel _he_ probably had a key ready. My mind kept drifting back to his comments in the lounge about joining the party. I was very nauseated again, but I couldn't stop from thinking about it. Suddenly I felt Eric's arm grip me tighter.

In a sleepy voice Eric drawled, "Lover what has you so worked up? You are tense and I sense fear and anxiety rolling off you." Well apparently the effects of the drug had worn off. At least it wasn't permanent. I looked at Eric's face and his piercing blue eyes bore into me and for a minute, it felt like he could reach out and extract my thoughts from my mind. Panic set in as I wondered if he could actually do that, we had shared thoughts before. He lifted his hand up to stroke my face and said, "Sookie, please what is it? Tell me."

I wracked my brain for a response, "Um, I'm worried about Quinn. I don't know what I have to do to save him." It was partly true, I was terrified of facing _the man _who violated me to save Quinn.

"All this over the tiger! You are not telling me something. Speak to me." My throat was very dry, I needed a drink bad. "My lover, all the color has left your face, what is troubling you." Oh hell, he was relentless when he wanted to be.

`"Eric I'm fine really, I'm sorry I disturbed your rest. We can talk when you rise." I gave him a half hearted smile and I could tell that he didn't by it.

"Did something happen when I left you? Is that why you are so distressed?" _YES_, I wanted to shout, but I didn't, I couldn't. He seemed even more awake now, _great_. His brow furrowed in concentration.

I tried to convince him again, "I miss you is all. I was worried when you did not come back, I was afraid…" I trailed off, I couldn't tell him what I was afraid of.

He raised one eyebrow at me, "You were afraid I would not return." Ok, not what I was going for, but sure, for now.

"I thought you recalled how I treated you and decided you didn't want me." An ego boost for sure, but at the moment anything was better than the truth.

"You thought I left for good." His expression turned mocking as he wound his arm tighter around me and threw one leg over mine. I didn't have a voice so I just nodded my head. "I will not leave you my Sookie." I could tell he was fighting sleep to hold a conversation with me.

I cupped my hand around his face and said, "Thank you." A single traitor tear escaped my watery eyes. He leaned in and licked the tear off my face and placed a very soft gentle kiss on my lips.

"We will talk more later. I have some things I need to discuss with you. But for now sleep my lover. I am right here." Those last few words gave me an enormous amount of comfort that I very much needed as I was finally able to close my eyes and drift off to an unrestful sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

I woke up with a start drenched in sweat. My Eric was draped over me like a blanket swaddling a newborn. _My Eric_, what was Eric to me, my boyfriend, my lover, I finally settled on my Viking. That sounded a whole lot better than any of the alternatives. I tried to lift my head to look over at the clock. It was already four in the afternoon. Eric would be up soon and I needed to take care of a few things before he awoke. Staying only in the present and not letting my mind drift to my most recent past I thought of a here and now plan. I needed to call room service, I was famished and there was no way in hell I was leaving this room alone. I attempted to struggle out of Eric's grasp, but the more I struggled the tighter he held me. I decided to pick his arm up from around my waist and place it beside him. This was not as easy of a task as it sounds. Eric's muscular biceps are pretty darn heavy. Finally managing to twist myself enough to get some leverage I lifted his arm off my body and placed it on the bed between us. Next task, his leg that draped over mine. I turned onto my back and sat up. If I could just…roll him off me. Easier said than done, if I thought his arm was heavy, his leg was worse. Instead of lifting I decided to shimmy towards my side of the bed. I sinuously moved my body one inch at a time wiggling out from under his hold. I sat on the edge of the bed catching my breath standing up I admired the view. Eric and his monstrous form took up almost the entire bed with the way he was stretched out. Somehow even in his sleep Eric did not have a hair out of place. I put a hand through my hair yanking at the tangles of my messy haystack.

Task one, out of bed. Task two, call room service. I walked over to the nightstand looking for the hotel menu. They had a human menu at the bottom of the vampire menu, gross. I scanned the human menu for what I really needed, comfort food. I hit room service on the telephone.

"Room service. Fang or human."

"Ah, human. It's during the day." The day staff was not very bright.

"Yeah right, what can I get you?"

"I'd like a piece of the double chocolate fudge cake and a large glass of milk please."

"Sure ma'am, delivered to your room or another."

"This room please."

"Thank you." Click. I paused with the phone in my hand. Maybe I should not have had them deliver the food to Eric's room. What if someone is after him? With my…incident last night, maybe _he_ wants Eric out of the way. Eric was most vulnerable in this state and I didn't want to endanger him further. I decided when they brought up my food I would have them leave it at the door retrieving it when he woke. Hell or high water I was not opening that door for anyone without him conscious. I decided to place a note under the door telling room service to leave the tray. I went over to the nightstand and found the hotel stationary scribbled down my note and slipped it under the door.

Satisfied that task two was completed, I scrolled down my mental checklist of things to do, a quick shower was next. I still felt like I hadn't scrubbed enough so a shower was listed on my agenda. I didn't think I could hold off my thoughts for long so it would have to be very quick. I stripped out of my pajamas and let the water cascade down my body. I grabbed the shampoo and was surprised to see he used, Head n' Shoulders? I didn't take Eric for the dandruff kind of vampire. Can vampires have dry skin? Maybe it was the all-in-one factor, Eric always liked the whole package. Speaking of packages… I shook my head I wasn't ready to go there yet. I hoped I could delay the inevitable or I would have to tell him soon. I didn't think I could go _there_ yet. I hurried up with my shower, turned off the water, and grabbed a towel from the rack. I unrolled the towel, it wasn't a towel it was a _sheet_. I had never seen a towel that size, it wrapped around my body three times. Either Eric requested them or they supplied them to the vamps, towels like this weren't in my room. I shuttered when I thought of what _had_ been in my room.

I put my panties back on, there was no way I was walking back into the other room to retrieve my things. A wave of panic washed over me as I remembered the last time I was in the bathroom. I dropped my mental shield and all I felt was the hum from my sleeping Viking. Not trusting my telepathy I cracked open the door and peeked out. I looked around the corner and to my relief all I saw was my Viking sprawled out on the bed. I emerged from the bathroom and saw Eric's messy heap of clothes laying on the floor. I picked up his button down shirt and put it on. I fell well below my knees, but I didn't care. I looked at the clock and it was four forty five, I had probably a good half hour before Eric awoke from his daytime rest. I grabbed the remote from the dresser and flicked on the television.

I needed something entertaining and mindless to keep myself occupied. I did not want my thoughts to roam so I kept myself in the here and now. I turned to the food network and watched chiefs compete over who could build the best motioned enhanced Christmas cake. One woman worked on a cake of a chimney with an interactive Santa that popped out of the top. Another built a Christmas Tree cake with mobile elves wrapping presents. The senseless entertainment was just what I needed to keep my brain from drifting to a place it did not want to be. I imagined not only the skill but the ingenuity it took to master such a feat. I felt the bed shift and I realized my Viking was coming "alive". I looked over at his form and his eyes snapped open staring at me right back.

"You look lovely in my shirt." If only he knew exactly why I was wearing his shirt.

"Thank you." I said a little too quietly and cast my eyes downward. I felt movement and then his finger lifted my chin. I found myself staring at the gaze of a very confused Viking.

"What has you so distressed? Tell me." It was the same argument from last night, he was commanding me to tell him what was bothering me. I couldn't tell him, not yet.

"Just hungry is all. I just awoke and haven't eaten since last night. I called room service and told them to leave the tray outside. I didn't want to open the door to anyone while you were asleep." I hoped my reasoning would suffice his curiosity and would take my explanation in stride.

"I see. You were afraid to open the door?" He tilted his head and raised one eyebrow examining my face.

"I didn't want anyone near you in…while you slept," I finished off.

"I am awake you can get your food now. I want you to keep your strength up. Eat, then we can pick up where we left off last night." I tried to hide the terror at the thought of having sex. I knew Eric wouldn't hurt me, but fear gripped my body. I reluctantly got up, what would he think if I asked him to get the food? I think I'd have a lot of explaining to do, that's what I think. Trying not to show hesitation I walked over to the door. I grabbed the handle, opening it slightly peeking into the hall. Thankfully it was deserted except for the food cart. I opened the door wide enough so I could drag the cart into the room.

"Sookie are you afraid to have sex with me. I would never let harm come to you." I looked up to see Eric sitting on the bed with a pensive look on his face. I didn't have an adequate answer for how I felt. Was I scared? No, not of him, but maybe… of the actual act itself.

"I just am really worn out and tired is all. I promise honey, I'm fine."

That got him. He said smirking at me, "Honey?"

"Yeah, you know like a nickname. Sugar, sweetheart, honey you know all terms of endearment."

"Honey, huh." He let the word roll of his lips almost testing it to see if he liked it. I moved the tray in front of me while I sat on the bed. I took the lid off my glorious chocolate cake. My mouth watered at the sight.

Eric breathed in my ear, "That does not look very nutritious." I shivered rippled through my body at his close proximity.

"I had a craving." I hoped that would placate him.

"Oh, I have a craving too." He was on all fours leaning over me shaking his rear-end in the air. His biceps flexed as his ass wiggled back and forth. I had to laugh, Eric looked absolutely scrumptious even next to the chocolate cake. He kissed my shoulder and stated, "You eat. I am taking a shower."

That reminded me, "Head n' Shoulders huh, I took you more for the Old Spice kind of guy." He was definitely old and had a lot of spice.

"Well, I have very broad shoulders and I love great head." I didn't know whether to laugh or blush so I did both. Eric always knows how to lighten a mood. He turned around and headed towards the bathroom shaking his ass the entire time. At the door he turned to look at me over his shoulder and laughed as he caught me ogling his gorgeous tight butt. He tilted his head and winked at me with a smirk before he closed the door behind him.

With my mood a little lighter I dove into my chocolate cake. It was absolutely heavenly. I closed my eyes, lifted the fork to my mouth and moaned as I rolled the chocolate in my mouth. I savored every bite, nothing had ever tasted so good on my palate.

I was so engrossed in devouring my cake I missed Eric's approach. "Sookie if I knew cake had that kind of effect on you I would have stayed to watch you eat every bite. Watching you eat food is very sexy. I can think of a few places to put that cake and you can lick it off my body. I am quite jealous of that fork at the moment." Before I could even respond the phone in the room rang. Eric glided over to pick it up. I turned to watch as Eric stark naked at full attention spoke on the phone.

"Northman." After a long pause, "I see. I will be right down." During his conversation he had his hands on his hips and was shifting his weight posing dramatically so I could ogle every angle of his delectable body. Oh boy, what a body it was.

"Sookie the King has summoned me. I will not be long, our conversation was cut short last night because he kept me waiting, then dawn was soon after he arrived." All the color drained from my face. I knew this was going to happen, but there was no way I was allowing Eric to leave me alone, not even for one minute.

I know he could feel my panic so I tried to think calming thoughts when I replied, "Eric, could you have someone stay with me. I'm feeling… a little uneasy being in a vampire hotel and all. Maybe Victor could…" I know the excuse was really lame, I had never been nervous around vampires before. I hoped if I got Victor alone we could talk about what happened. I really didn't think he was involved, more like I _hoped_ he wasn't involved. If he was, I was walking myself into the lions den.

"You want Victor to stay with you while I go to the King. Why? You have never been nervous around vampires before why now all of a sudden?" I could see his inquisitive gaze and I could feel him probing the bond for answers, but I wasn't giving any, at least I hoped I wasn't.

"Since the Summit, hotels make me…nervous. I want someone around just in case you know."

He furrowed his brow and said, "But Victor, why him?" What could I say to that, I needed to speak with him about an important matter. Hell no!

"Because I'm under the King's protection and he won't hurt me." When I said the word "King's" I scrunched up my face and I felt like I was going to hurl, but I remind composed.

"If it makes you feel safer, I will call him." As Eric turned his back I prayed this was the right course of action. I had no idea if Victor was involved and I was taking a huge risk putting my trust in the second-in-command. Eric reached for his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Victor, Eric Northman here. I have to go meet the King, could you stay with Sookie. She is a bit on edge in the hotel and does not want to be alone. I should only be a few minutes." Eric paused. "I agree. Thank you." He snapped his cell phone shut and said, "He is on his way." This whole conversation took place with absolutely nothing on my Viking. For once, the presence of his naked body did little for me as I realized the predicament I was in.

Eric went over to the hanging closet and pulled out a suit. Slipping on his pants, going commando, he smirked at me as I watched. Always ready, yup that's Eric. I turned my attention back to my chocolate cake, suddenly I was no longer hungry. I felt Eric brush the back of my neck with his fingers.

"When I return you are going to tell me what distresses you so?" He breathed in my ear. I turned to look at him and threw my arms around his neck resting my head against his chest. I just needed to be held. He returned my caress by wrapping his arms around my waist. He breathed in my ear, "My Sookie." It felt so right being called that. I pulled back a little so I could kiss him. It wasn't on the top ten best kisses of all time list, but it was soft and sweet, exactly what I needed right now.

"Eric, if Victor is on his way can you do something for me?"

"What is it that you want?"

"Can you get my suitcase in the other room for me. It's a bit heavy. I need to dress. I can't greet him wearing your shirt." He smirked at me and moved at vampire speed bring my suitcase into the room. I flipped the lid open and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I went to take the clothes into the bathroom, but Eric grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think your going? I want to watch."

Dripped with sarcasm I retorted, "Of course what was I thinking." He grinned at me stepping back to give me space, or maybe to get a better view, who knows with Eric. I unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor with the rest of his discarded clothes from last night. I hooked my bra on and lifted my shirt over my head, all without looking at him. I could feel his gaze boring into my body and the lust coming full force through the bond. I wiggled my ass as I pulled up my jeans, not intentional of course, I am a lady. That's just the only way to get a pair of jeans into the right place. Fully dressed I looked over at my Viking. He was leering at me like I was a shiny new toy. A knock at the door interrupted our gaze. I froze as Eric went to greet our visitor. _Calm down Sookie_. I repeated over and over in my head, _this is the only way_.

I heard Victor's voice as Eric let him into our room. I was slightly embarrassed for the mess, clothes strewed all over the floor and the food cart in the middle of the room. But, hey I didn't have time to clean up. Thinking of clean ups… _not now Sookie focus, here and now remember_.

"Sookie, nice to see you again." I smiled at Victor and thanked him for coming.

Eric embraced me kissing me on the lips and said, "I will be back soon, do not worry." Then to Victor, "Watch yourself with my woman." He turned away from me and shut the door behind him, leaving me face to face with Victor. I prayed he wasn't involved, I _hoped_, and if he was, I just royally screwed myself. I walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the hotel stationary. On it I wrote, _can we talk somewhere private outside the hotel where we cannot be overheard by anyone_. I showed him the paper and as he read it his eyes widened. I think that was the last thing he ever expected me to say.

"Why?" was all he said. I scribbled down, _because I have something to tell you that no one knows not even Eric. I'm pretty sure the hotel is bugged and I don't want to take any chances._ I showed him my note and he nodded at me.

"Fair enough,"

My next thought was to leave a note for Eric, but I had no idea what to use as an excuse for taking off with Victor. I scribbled down on the paper, _I have to leave Eric a note telling him where I went, have any ideas. _I showed him the noted and he took the paper from me and wrote, _tell him I got an emergency call in the hotel and I had to check out, so you came with me. _I nodded my head that I understood. My palms were so sweaty I could barely hold the pen. What if I was walking into a trap? What if he was going to lead me to a room where… I couldn't even think of the rest of the sentence. I ripped off the top piece of paper and stuffed it in my jean pockets. I quickly wrote a note to Eric explaining my absence on the next page,

_Eric, _

_Victor got an emergency call and I tagged along so I wouldn't be alone. Be back in a few minutes. _

_Love, S~ _

I figured he only used his first initial so I signed my name the same way. I left the note by the bedside table and followed Victor out the door, into the hall and down the elevator to the ground floor. Instead of going out the lobby entrance, he went down a side hallway. He peered in every direction inclining his head listening, then opened a back door. The door led out into the parking garage. It made me nervous to even think of driving with a dangerous vampire who may or may not be involved with my attack. As I stepped out into the garage I said, "I can't go far."

"I just have to retrieve something. Come."

I have no idea why but I followed, zig-zagging though the garage. What he said did not pacify my fear, but I knew that we probably could be overheard and he needed to say something to get me to tag along. We reached a black sedan and he took out a pair of keys hitting the unlock button on his keychain. He made a motion for me to get in the vehicle. I walked over to the passenger side door, peered inside to make sure it was empty, then waited for about fifteen seconds catching my breath before I lifted the handle. I sat myself down in the passenger seat. This was not my ideal location to have this discussion, but I made it this far I needed to continue. Victor was already in the drivers side with the door shut. I looked over at him and took a deep breath, I knew I had to begin.

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Do you know where…the King was last night when you held Eric in the conference room for over an hour?" I barely got the word "King" out, I needed to remain calm. I felt my heart rate accelerate, I was very lightheaded, so I gripped the dashboard to steady myself.

"Why is that any of your business?" he spat at me with a harsh defensive tone.

"Please just answer yes or no, then I will continue." I held my breath waiting for the answer praying for it to be "no".

"No, I did not. Why do you ask?"

I finally released the breath I was holding. _Now or never Sookie just say it. You've gotten yourself this far. _"Because he came to my room last night that's why," I breathed very quietly. I wanted to look anywhere but at him, but I maintained my focus, I knew if he didn't know, his face would betray him.

Sure enough, his eyes widened slightly before he said, "Why? What did he want with you?"

"He forced…himself on me. He fed…from me." I started to hyperventilate, tears welled in my eyes. I shouted at myself, _Not now Sookie. Cry later, you have to get through this._

His eyes narrowed, scrutinizing my face before he exclaimed, "How is that even possible, Eric would have smelt him on you."

"When he was…done. He tried to force me to take his blood, I refused to open my mouth, but he healed all my outer… wounds. Then, he threw me in the shower telling me to get cleaned up. Finally, he had someone come in to the clean the room. I didn't see the last part, but everything was…taken care of."

"Eric would know, you have a blood bond."

With choked sobs stuck in my throat I said, "_He_ injected me with something so Eric…couldn't feel what was going on. Eric immediately knew something was wrong with the bond because he couldn't feel me. But it was just before dawn and we didn't have a chance to talk about it. Tonight after he rose I refused to think about it so he couldn't _feel _my emotions. He knew something was wrong, but I just gave him excuse after excuse. Finally…_he_…called to meet with Eric. I didn't want to be alone encase _he_ decided to repeat what happened last night, so I had Eric call you." I couldn't even think _his_ name never mind say it, it made everything so much more real.

"Why tell me this? Why not Eric?"

I watched as Victor analyzed my responses and reactions. I could see how torn he was between this news and his loyalties.

"_He_ told me that if Eric tried to kill _him_ …he would meet the sun. I know Eric's tempter and I don't want him to loose it and go on a killing spree." He seemed to understand my predicament because he nodded his head.

"What are you asking of me?"

"I don't know. I needed to tell someone…to talk to someone. Everyone else I know would have gone right to Eric. I took the chance that you were not involved and came to you."

"I see. The King did a fairly thorough job covering his tracks. I can check the security footage outside your room. I'm sure the audio has already been destroyed. I can also check the room for any lingering odors to see if I can figure out who cleaned. Any questioning I do though, would get back to the King. I cannot risk that you understand."

"I appreciate anything you can do for me." For the first time in hours I felt hope. I could tell Victor was disturbed by this revelation, though he could not do much, he was willing to help.

He looked at me square in the eye, "You need to tell Eric, but I agree not here. He has contacts and can come up with a plan. I will help you tonight. I know that you are supposed to go in front of Felipe. Prepare yourself. I will make sure that you are not alone. If somehow he separates Eric from you I will listen outside the door and interrupt if anything should take place. Further, I have business in Louisiana that I needed to attend to this week, I will fly home with the two of you and be there when you tell Eric. Vampire laws are what we have to go by and when our own do not uphold laws…" He left off his sentence, but I got the general idea. Victor was not pleased. It made me feel good that Victor was on my side and he wouldn't leave me alone. Even though he got his hands dirty in the takeover he still believed in doing what's right. Breathing a sigh of relief, I knew I could make it through the evening. _I had too. _Help came in a strange package and his name was Victor, I was not alone.

"Thank you very much. I don't think I could make it through tonight unless I knew for sure…that it wouldn't happen again. We need to get back. Eric will be returning soon."

He nodded his head and said, "Sookie do not worry. It will be taken care of somehow. If anyone notices that we were outside together tell them that I had to check on a vehicle that was reported damaged. I took you out the back way and there are no cameras over in this area." I nodded to show that I understood and we opened our car doors to re-enter the hotel before we were missed.

On the way back through the garage, Victor looked around and went over to a white car in the corner. He banged his fist into the taillight. Now are complaint about the damaged car was factual. I sighed, _vampires_. We zig-zagged through the parking lot again, I figured it was to avoid the cameras. He cautiously listened outside the door before he open it. He waved me to follow as we entered into the hotel.

**Review - Review - Review - I breathe them like air. Thank you all again for reading my story.**


	16. Dressing Undercover

**Author's Note - It was brought to my attention that Sookie would have had bruises after the attack. I apologize that I over looked that detail so please assume that the drug she was injected with had a heeling agent in it.**

**FYI -The texts that are in italics are either text messaging conversations or thoughts. Every time I italicized the words **_**him**_**, it refers to Felipe de Castro. There are a couple of sentences where Sookie is thinking of the King, but can't say the word so she thinks **_**him**_**. Sookie cannot bear to even think **_**his**_** name never mind say it. I tried to make that abundantly clear in the context, but who knows where my brain is at three in the mourning. **

**Finally, thank you all for your continued support reading my story. I treasure each and every comment and try to respond when I can. It's very intoxicating and keeps me motivated to pump out chapters quickly and forgo sleep. Hehe**

**I also want to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I edit my work as best as I can, but it upsets me to see that I can't catch everything.**

**I think that's the longest A/N yet. Oh yeah, all the characters belong to CH, even Eric damn! Without further ado, I give you (this chapter was full of random information, I had a hard time coming up with a title) Chapter 16- Dressing Undercover**

As Victor ushered me back to my room my mind was racing. It felt good to know that he planned to intervene if I happened to be left alone with…_him_. I needed some sort of buffer to get through the night so I could focus my attention on saving Quinn. I was disgusted with myself for even telling Eric, was it only three nights ago, that I would offer myself to _him _in exchange for Quinn's life. The thought made my stomach twist. I felt extremely light headed and grabbed the wall to steady myself. Victor whirled around when he felt my rapid moving. I thought I saw a flicker of concern flash on his face before the hard mask returned. I could have been wrong, but it comforted me to think that he actually cared.

"Calm yourself," was all he said to me before he spun back around and continued down the corridor. I worked on steadying my breathing and lowering my heart rate. Looking for a distraction, any distraction, I listened to my surroundings. Somewhere far off I heard really loud upbeat show tune music. With all the trauma I had completely lost sight that I was in Las Vegas. I hadn't ventured out of my room to see what the hotel had to offer. A thrill rippled through my body thinking of the possibilities, then as quickly as my excitement rose, it faltered. I knew that I wouldn't go exploring without Eric by my side, and tonight was going to be a long night.

Without even sure how I got there, I was standing in front of Eric's door. "Do you have your key?" Victor asked me. I felt my jeans and all that was there was the crumbled up piece of paper. I reached out with my mind to see if Eric was back. He wasn't and it dawned on me that if he was, he probably would have opened the door already.

I shook my head no and said, "I forgot to grab it, you know with the emergency call and all." Out from his pocket he pulled out a key card and inserted it in the lock.

"Master key." My worst suspicions were confirmed, if I hadn't opened the door for _him,_ _he_ would have let _himself_ in anyway. At least I recognized that no matter what I had done, I could not have stopped the inevitable from happening. I felt slightly reassured that my error in judgment did not cause the attack. Victor opened the door and entered the room, I followed behind. Even though I believed he sympathized with my situation, I did not fully trust him. He was after all, the one who killed all of the Sheriffs, besides Eric, in the Louisiana Arkansas territory. So instead of sitting on the bed, I grabbed my glass of milk from the cart and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. He immediately went to the door adjoining this room with the other and opened it. My heart sank as I saw him disappear from my sight. A sickening felling started to rise and I turned my full attention onto the television that was still tuned in to the food network. The judges were deliberating over which chief created the most interactive Christmas creation. I slowed my breathing and channeled all my focus to the judging, deciding which cake I would choose to win the competition.

The noise of a door shutting brought me out of my trance. I looked up to see Victor entering the room. He didn't say anything to me because I knew he couldn't. He had confirmed earlier that each room had audio recordings. My heart sank when I knew _what_ the audio tape in the other room would sound like. Victor nodded his head, not quite sure what that meant, I nodded back. Did he catch a scent he knew? I didn't want to take that thought any further. Victor was motioning to the nightstand. I took me a minute to comprehend what he was saying to me. The note for Eric, I had to get rid of it. I walked over to the table and contemplated shoving it into my pocket with the other paper. Then, I thought better of it, what if it fell out and Eric found it? I took the paper and walked over to the bathroom. Fishing out the other note from my jean pockets, I started tearing them into tiny pieces over the toilet.

"Here."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I whirled around to face Victor with an outstretched hand in my direction. All I could think of was, _NO Not AGAIN_, until I saw him waving a hand with a piece of paper in my face. I threw my hand over my heart and grabbed the countertop for support. He motioned with his finger to the indentation of my writing on the blank page. A wave of calm washed over me as I realized he was helping me destroy evidence of our rendezvous out of the room. I took the paper from his grasp and tore it up and threw it in to the toilet. I flushed it and watched as it swirled down into the drain. I waited a minute to make sure I had disposed of it all before I left the bathroom and resumed my position in the chair. Victor was leaning against the wall with his eyes staring at the ceiling. He appeared to be deep in thought. It was obvious to me that my attacked effected him, I wasn't sure to what degree, but he seemed to have a respect for vampire law and the…_he_ over stepped boundaries. _He_ had mentioned to me of my current slave status and I wasn't exactly sure what that meant and if it help or hinder my position. I prayed to God it was the former and not the latter. My eyes drifted over to my suitcase with my dress pushed to the side. Horror struck me when I thought of the only two dresses I brought with me. I didn't want to wear either of those in front of the…_him_. What was I going to do, both of my dresses showed an awful lot of skin?

"Victor, does the hotel have a woman's clothing store in it?"

"Yes call down to the front desk and they will bring up whatever you wish."

I flew over to the phone and picked up the receiver, "Hello, yes I would like to have a black evening gown, that is not tight and is not revealing, brought up to my room in a size…10. A shawl to match too. As soon as possible please, thank you." Normally I'm a size eight, but tonight I wanted to cover up as much as possible. I would rather be swimming in a tent than show any skin. I hated the thought of charging anything to Eric's room, but I vowed to myself that I would pay him back. Not ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. My heart sank…_no, it's alright Victor's here, I can do this, _I chanted to myself. If it was Eric he would have just walked in the room. So it had to be, at least I hoped it was, someone bringing up the dress I just called about. I hesitantly rose and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" I guess when you're a vampire there's no need to have a peephole in the door.

"Room service, I brought the items you requested," said a male voice. I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned the handle to open the door. The man was very tall, slender, and was a vampire, probably turned around the age of twenty.

"Ma'am I brought several dresses for you, just send the ones back down that are not satisfactory." He handed over the dresses and I thanked him. I took the dresses and laid them out of the bed to study them. The one that immediately caught my eye had a high neckline with three quarter sleeves, cascading down to the floor. Just perfect to cover up me body. I had no idea what I was going to say to Eric about the dresses. 'The whole truth and nothing but the truth' at this point, was not an option. I thought up some potential excuses I could use to pacify his curiosity.

_Eric honey, I thought the dresses I brought with me showed a little too much skin so I had ones the covered more skin brought up from a store downstairs. _

No dice, Eric would find something wrong with that logic. He always liked it when I showed skin. How about…

_Eric, I only brought one dress and I couldn't wear the same one over again._

No, that one wasn't good either. What if he had already looked in my suitcase? Even if he didn't, how was I going to dispose of the dress I had, just incase he accidentally looked. I don't believe for one second that Eric thought that I was so fashion conscience that I wouldn't wear the same dress two nights in a row. Any excuse that had to do with fashion, Eric wouldn't by. No, I had to think of something better than that. How about sticking with something closer to the truth…

_Eric, I checked the weather and it was supposed to be colder tonight. The dresses I brought didn't give off enough warmth and coverage so I called down to have one brought up for me. I hope you don't mind. _

That seemed like a better excuse than all the rest. The problem was I had to believe it or Eric would feel the doubt and deception rolling off me. I mentally prepared for my response and what I had to do tonight. I had to maintain one focus and one focus alone, Quinn. Tonight had to be about Quinn and saving his life. Every other thought and emotion had to be pushed aside to be dealt with later. My cellphone buzzed bringing me out of my daze. I walked over to my suitcase and picked it up. I had a text message from Pam.

Pam: _So how did it go? Assuming since I did not here from you, well I hope?_

I sighed because I knew she was waiting for a response. What the heck could I say to her? Nothing seemed appropriate. Great, fine, or okay were not fitting words for what _did_ transpire. Truth, go with the truth Sookie.

Sookie: _He forgave me. It was a long night. He was held in a meeting and didn't return until dawn._

There all truth. I hoped that my answer appeased her. When my phone beeped again I dreaded to answer, groaning I opened the message.

Pam: _After he rose did you please him?_

I figured the best way to answer this was the typical Sookie answer. Though I wasn't feeling like myself it was the best possible way to dodge the question.

Sookie: _That's none of your business is it?_

Pam: _I just wanted to know if I would expect to find my Master happy. I have to call him. Is he in a good mood?_

Sookie: _I don't know, he's in a meeting._

I snapped my phone shut determined not to reply if she texted back. I had nothing else to say to her. I sat down in the chair and concentrated putting myself in a place that I wanted to be. I cleared my mind and pictured that I was back at my home in Bon Temps sunbathing in the back yard. I imagined that even though it was a sunny day Eric was with me putting lotion on my back. The soft touches of his hands relaxed my entire body putting me in a state of utter bliss. The next thing I heard was…

"Sookie, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Eric sitting on the bed in front of me shaking me gently. I looked around the room and Victor was gone.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off," I drowsily exclaimed.

"You need to get dressed. We are to be presented to the King together. I have been in to see Quinn and…it is not good. He refused to converse with me. His only request was that I not let you see him like that." When Eric said the word "King" fear ripped through my body and my throat threatened to close shut. I realized that I was holding my breath so I released it noisily. _Get a grip Sookie you have to save Quinn_, I screamed to myself. My anxiety and fear passed through the bond to Eric and trepidation and concern spread across his face.

"Sookie, everything will be alright. Trust me." I know he thought my fear was for Quinn, if only he knew where it came from. He bent down and brushed his lips to mine. I leaned in but didn't put my arms around his neck, I just couldn't yet. I wanted comfort, but didn't want to lead him in a direction that I wasn't sure I could follow.

I pulled back and said, "Eric, I have to see him."

He huffed out a sigh, "I knew you would say that. He is being tortured Sookie…he does not look good. His body is burned from the prolonged silver exposure."

Of course he was being tortured, did I honestly believe that vampires would hold a prisoner and not inflict pain? Whatever it was, I had to offer him comfort. I wasn't sure what I could do for him, but I'll be damned if I didn't try.

"I can do it. I have to do it. I need to see him Eric." He groaned in frustration and curtly nodded his head. He knew that if I wanted to see Quinn, I would find my own way in if he refused me entrance.

Eric clutched my hand and thought to me, _Sookie, we do not have time to discuss much, but I need to tell you a few things before you enter the throne room. _I nodded my head to show that I heard and understood him.

_Last night…when you bowed in front of me in the presence of the King, that act signified…that you willingly agreed to be my…human slave. _I could have imagined it but I thought I saw him cringe slightly when he said the word 'slave'. He did not expected me to take this news well, but I was prepared.

_So what does that mean exactly_, I thought back.

He rushed on_, I would never treat you like a traditional human slave. This act put me in a better position to shield you from others. __But, now that you have this status, you can only speak if you are directed a question. All other times I am required to speak for you. You must understand this, both of our lives would be forfeited if you do not follow my lead. _

The shock must have clearly shone on my face. What the hell had Pam gotten me into? I was going to have a few words with her when I got home. I thought back, _so if I speak out of turn…_

_I will meet the sun and most likely Felipe will claim you as his own. _Horror gripped me when I thought of the implications of that statement. It made me realize that Pam had a lot of faith in me that I could do this. I had to keep quiet no matter what.

_The King knows this Sookie and will probably try to provoke you. He knows how outspoken you are and will try to prey on that as much as he can. __You have to let me handle the conversation no matter how it may go. If you need to say something think your response to me. That is all you need to know right now to get you through tonight. _

I swallowed hard. This was definitely not something I was used to or comfortable with. Eric speaking on my behalf. How could Pam do this to me? I felt like she had betrayed my trust in her. I had another question, _did you know I was going to do that_, I thought to him. If he knew, if he orchestrated this, I would never speak to him again. Fury fill and rolled off me in waves as I pursed my lips together in a tight frown.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he spoke his answer aloud, "No, I did not." I took a deep breath knowing he did not manipulate me into this situation. On the other hand, I'll be sharpening a stake for Pam. It's a good thing I have a few days to cool down before I see her.

He reached out and cupped his hands on either side of my face, "Sookie you must get ready, we have to go." He gently brushed his lips against mine, then pulled away. I stood up and sauntered over to my dress laying on the bed. I picked up the dress that I had chosen to wear and held it in my grasp.

"Did you get a new dress?" I jumped in fright placing my hand over my heart as Eric breathed in my ear. He placed his hands on my shoulders to calm me.

"Y-Yes, I had room service bring up the dress. It is chilly tonight and my dress…didn't provide much warmth. I plan to pay you back every dime when we get home."

He laughed and said, "It pleases me greatly that you bought something. You will not pay me for the dress." I turned my head to face him and I saw his eyes glowing with happiness.

"No, I will pay you for it. It's not up for discussion." I am an independent woman damn it, and there is no way in hell I was going to loose this battle. I have been taking care of myself for so long and I'm not about to let someone take care of me. This was not negotiable.

"Do you not want me to be happy?" He gave me the most innocent puppy dog eyes. I had to laugh.

"Well yes but…"

"No buts, discussion closed. Now get dressed."

"This discussion is not over. If you think I give in that easy _buddy_ you have another thing comin' to you."

He looked at me with the most incredulous eyes and said, "_Buddy_?"

"Yes _buddy_. Now I'll get dressed, but not because you told me too," I smirked at him.

"Why do you call me _buddy_ when you are upset with me." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms. It felt so good I melting my body into his, leaning against him.

"I don't know."

"Cannot come up with anything worse?" I looked at his mocking face and he had one eyebrow raised at me.

"I can come up with a whole lot worse. _Bastard_."

I felt him shake with laughter, "That I am. I do not want to be your buddy but you _lover_." The word 'lover' rolled off his tongue so seductively it made my who body shiver. I stepped out of his reach and said, "I need to get dress now." I picked up my dress and headed into the bathroom.

"Yes and I know you are not dressing because I told you too." I stopped at the bathroom door turned to meet his eyes, he was smirking mischievously at me. I shook my head, went into the bathroom and shut the door. I stripped off my jeans and T-shirt and put on the black evening gown. I didn't have much time to do anything creative with my hair so I left it straight covering more of my neck and shoulders. I smoothed my dress out over my body. It fit fairly loose and covered most of me up, I don't think I could have found something more appropriate to wear. Now I just needed to get through tonight. I placed my hands on the counter, looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. I concentrated on breathing in and out, any thoughts other than breathing I cleared from my mind. He still new something was up and I didn't want to give him anymore fuel for the burning fiery concern. I couldn't hide everything but what Eric felt from me he chalked it up to concern for Quinn. I took one last look at myself, I didn't even bother to apply makeup to my face. I didn't want _him_ to thing I dressed up. On the contrary, I wanted _him_ to see that he could not frighten me into heeding his warning. I walked out the bathroom door to face my first hurdle of the night, the first of many. Now, it was time to face my fears.

Eric was leaning against the wall waiting for me. He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "It will be alright. We have to go." I grabbed the shawl off the bed and ripped the tags off. Wrapping it around my shoulders I thought to myself, _I can do this. Eric will be with me and if he leaves Victor will make sure nothing happens_. Fear still coursed thought me and I wished I had a silver necklace to wear just in case.

Eric extended his arm to me and I linked mine through his. He then, led us out of the room and into the hallway. We took the elevator up to the twenty-fifth floor, the one just below the rooftop lounge. I knew no matter what, I could not show fear, the…_he_ would smell it. We walked down the hall and stood in front of two double doors with vampire guards on either side. The guards did not speak but one held up his hand telling us to wait. As we waiting I repeated to myself, _he did not take my soul and doesn't have power over me_. Thinking of Eric's reaction made me feel a whole lot better. _He_ will feel pain, not today but in the near future. Then _he_ will know _he_ can't fuck with me and get away with it. My renewed mantra gave me hope and just as I was feeling slightly confident the doors into the room opened.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see _him_ yet. Eric led me forward and I cast my eyes downward to the ground. Could I get away with acting clumsy, it worked in that book Arlene gave me for Christmas. But, I am nothing like _that_ girl, I face my problems head on and deal with them. Picking my eyes up off the floor I lifted my head and met the eyes of _him_. I placed a hard line on my face and gave the worst death stare I could muster up under the circumstances. If anything could have found this moment humorous it would have been the elevated throne he sat on. It was so high that he needed a footstool because his legs didn't reach the floor. The throne itself was gold and decorated with diadems. I had a silly thought of going over and biting the throne to see if it was pure gold. Eric bowed from the waist, but I couldn't bring myself to bow to this man, so I didn't. There was no way in hell I was going to give _him_ the satisfaction of _that_. _He_ titled _his_ head at me and waited. Then I heard Eric think to me, _Sookie you are required to show respect, bow your head_. I did the briefest of head jerks, but that was it, there was no way I was doing more than that. I felt Eric's confusing leak through the bond. I glanced my eyes to the left and met the eyes of Victor who tilted his head ever so slightly to acknowledge my presence. I felt minutely better knowing I had two people in this room on my side.

_He_ spoke, "She is a fiery one isn't she Northman. How ever did you get her to willingly submit to you." The last sentence was drenched on mock astonishment.

Eric surprised my by not obliging him with a response. Yes, this was going to be a long night.

"You are here to see the tiger."

Eric nodded his head and said, "Yes, Sookie wants to look into the eyes of the one who defied not only me, but the King as well."

"I am sure she wants to seek retribution for me benefit," he leered at me.

"We just want justice to be served," Eric retorted back.

"I'm sure you do," _he_ answered back. Then _he_ followed up with, "Eric leave Sookie here so you can have words with the tiger, then when you are though I will have her join you." Terror swept thought me with the thought of being left alone with _him_. Eric reached out to squeeze my hand. I opened my mouth to object then I heard Eric's voice in my head, _Sookie be silent, I will handle this_.

"Everything I needed to say has already been said. This is for Sookie not me."

"I agree, but Quinn has requested an audience with you. Are you to deny him it?" Damn I knew that he had us. Eric felt my anxiety and gave me another gentle squeeze.

"Any words I needed to say have already been spoken,. I will not indulge him in his request. He refused to speak to me before, now I refuse him the privilege of my presence." Eric's voice rang through with authority.

"Very well. Eric I heard that Victor and your slave went on an excursion within the hotel. Was this to your knowledge?" This was definitely an _Oh Shit _moment. Did Victor tell _him_ after he helped me destroy evidence. What was Eric going to say, I had not told him of this.

"Yes I knew, apparently someone reported vandalism in the parking garage. He was Sookie's escort and she followed." Well h-e-l-l-o, Victor saved my ass by telling Eric of our rendezvous. I glanced up at the… _him_ and wickedly smiled. He had tried to trap us, thinking that I may have kept that from Eric, but somehow unbeknown to me, he knew.

"Hum, I see. Victor what was the end result of the damage."

"I taillight was smashed in. The culprit got away. I reported it to the hotel manager and he has decided to reimburse the owner. It was inconsequential and I did not feel that it was important enough to disturb you Your Majesty."

"Next time you don't _feel_ Victor stop that thought, you are not here to _think_ or _feel_ anything. I want to know everything that happens in my hotel." He looked at Victor with cold hard eyes. I silently thanked Victor whom I'm pretty sure told Eric and just saved my ass. It was almost abundantly clear why Victor wanted to help, _he_ was a power driven asshole.

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**

**The next chapter will go into Quinn's torture and more conversations with Felipe. I have been wracking my brain to come up with an idea how to dethrone the King. I am trying to think of something that hasn't been done in other fanfics. Any ideas feel free to pass them along. Of course, I give credit where credit is due. Thanks guys!**


	17. Sacrifice

**I just want to say that I have amazing readers. I put a call out for help and I was flooded with suggestions. Thank you very much AmaZen, Sookiepdx, Moushee2, and Bouh8 for sending me PM's with ideas. I felt like the answer was staring me right in the face. Thank you for shining the light on my very tired brain. So I forwent the interview because I know you are all dying to know what happens to poor Quinn. I apologize in advance for any errors. This chapter contains the method in which Quinn.**

**All characters belong to the lovely CH, even Eric damn.**

**Chapter 17 - Sacrifice**

Turning his attention to Eric and I _he_ said, "It is time. Victor usher them in to see the prisoner." Victor motioned for us to follow. We walked through another door off to the left of the throne room. Inside that door was an elevator. We stepped into the elevator and Victor slid a key in a slot. A secret control panel opened revealing floors that the main elevators did not travel. Victor pressed the "D" and I wondered if it stood for Dungeon. The panel door slid shut hiding the compartment for the optional floors. If I ever thought Quinn had a change to escape it was gone now. He was being held in a location that was not accessible from the rest of the hotel. The elevator doors slid open and we stepped out into a dimly lit basement area. We walked down a hall of securely locked doors and I briefly wondered who else was being kept down here. We stopped in front of a door that was guarded by none other than Sandy. She looked annoyed, though maybe that was her usual expression, that it was her job to guard the prisoner.

Victor nodded to her and said, "Go take a break and feed. Come back in twenty minutes." Without saying a word she left her post and went towards the elevator.

Eric put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Are you sure you want to see this? It is not pleasant." I was positive I wanted to see him. I couldn't let him die, I had to try and help him.

"Eric I have to do this." He nodded his head and motioned to Victor that we were ready. Victor opened to door to a room that was completely pitch black. He walked in a pulled a chain from a hanging bulb in the center of the room. The bulb illuminating the room danced back and forth creating an eerie effect. I stepped inside with Eric to witness the worst possible method of torture I had ever seen. Quinn stood in a cage that went flushed against his body not allowing him to move. He had metal spikes that went clear through his arms and legs pinning him down making any type of mobility impossible. His arms flared out to his side while his legs were pinned down in place. His blood streamed down his body and pooled on the floor. The open wounds were large enough to cause a significant amount of pain, but small enough so loss of blood would not kill him. The cage was made completely of silver which burned every inch of his naked body. Skin was seared off from his head down to even his most private parts. The only place that wasn't burned was his face. A one foot by one foot square framed his face allowing me to look at the one place that his flesh was not disturbed. The room smelt of burnt flesh and blood, I didn't even know how he was still alive.

I dropped to my knees in the middle of the room and sobbed. Pain swept through me when I thought of why Quinn was here. All he wanted was to speak with me and I tossed him out. Why did he have to defy the…_him_, why didn't he call me instead? I barely noticed the door close shut behind us leaving Eric and I alone with Quinn.

In a grieved trembling voice Quinn spoke, "Eric, …I requested to speak with you." I looked up at his face and his eyes softened when he met my gaze.

"I am here. Say what you need to say," Eric responded back.

"I wanted to ask if I could speak with Sookie… alone. Last time I went about it the wrong way. I hope that you can grant me this last request." Quinn's words sounded so final, he had lost all hope.

"Whatever you need to say to Sookie you can say in my presence." Eric barked back. I needed to get control of the situation, I _wanted_ to speak with Quinn. I had things I needed to say. _Please Eric, let me talk to him. I have to_, I thought to him. I wiped my eyes and looked up into the eyes of my Viking. I had to show him that I was strong, that I could handle this.

"Please let me speak with her. You'll probably be able to hear our conversation anyway through the door. I just need a minute."

_Sookie do not do or say anything foolish. The King is probably listening to us right now. I am doing this because I know how important it is to you. I will be right outside the door if you need me_, Eric thought to me.

"Tiger you have five minutes." Eric bent down and kissed me on top of the head. "I will be right outside call if you need me. I will hear you." Again he subtly reminded me that he was not the only one listening to the conversation. I turned and watched Eric walk to the door. He knocked twice and Victor opened it to let him out. This was my chance. I had so much to say to him, the question was how? I wished that I had grabbed a pen and paper before I left the room.

Everything that came flooding to my mind all I could say was, "Oh Quinn…I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down my face and he slightly nodded his head, then winced in pain. Even the smallest of movements must be excruciating.

_Babe, I need to tell you a few things, but prepare yourself for you cannot react. Any reaction, and they will know you read my mind. _

I titled my head down to wipe my eyes then lifted it back up to show I understood.

_I came to you that day because I knew I was going to die anyway. I was used by the King for information during the takeover. I only complied to help because they told me they'd kill my mother and sister. When it was over and they had what they wanted, they killed my mother anyway. _

New tears glistened in my eyes. I could only imagine the pain this caused him. He risked everything, including me, for the safety of his family and even that was taken away.

He continued, _I came to you to see you one last time. Since the King took my mother from me, I was going to take his life in return. I wanted to explain this to you, but I didn't get a chance. _

I knew I had to play alone with the charade. We had been silent too long, "Is there anything I can do for you?" I wanted to reach out and touch him, to comfort him, but I knew I couldn't. I was being watched.

"Promise me you will look out for Frannie. I was given a choice…I could save my life and fight in the pits for five years, or I could let Frannie die in my place. My own life was not even a thought." He looked so saddened. I knew it wasn't that he was about to die, but that he would never see his sister again.

"I will look after her for you. I promise."

_Sookie, that's not all. Please watch your reactions. Victor told me…about you. He told me what happened. It will all be taken care of, don't worry. Victor is supposed to come down before the execution tomorrow and give me shots of silver to put me in a weakened state before the King beheads me. Instead he is going to give me a shot of adrenaline. In return for killing the King, Victor will set my sister free. _

My eyes widened. He would be saved. Victor will help save Quinn. Once the…_he_ is death, Victor can let Quinn go.

_No Babe, this doesn't save my life. I will still have to die for putting the King to death. I just wanted you to know that I will go down fighting and I plan to take the King with me. I kill him in the honor of my mother and in the names of you and Frannie._

What could I possibly say? New tears sprang forth. Quinn's sacrifice would not be in vain. I still hoped there was a way to spare his life, but the situation looked bleak.

I took a chance and mouthed "how", I wanted to know how Victor was able to tell me.

_He came down about a half hour ago and held up, in front of his chest, a note for me to read explaining the situation and what he offered in return. The camera is above the door so no one was able to detect what he was doing. My last dying act will not be in vain, it will be for my sister and for you._

He echoed the words I had thought to myself. I knew my time was almost up so I said, "I promise… to watch over her. You didn't want to see me before?" It was more of a question rather than a statement.

"I didn't want you to remember me like this. I wanted…you to remember the good times we had." He added silently, _I changed my mind after Victor came to see me. I asked him to request Eric's permission to see you. I thought if I followed protocol I would be allowed this request. I wanted you to know my plan, and stay until tomorrow night and watch justice prevail. I wanted you to know the bastard will be sent to hell and I am the one responsible for sending him there. _

He lifted up one side of his lips in an attempt to smile. I saw his body jerk in pain from that small gesture. My heart throbbed and cried out to him. _You need to go now Babe. I want you to know that… I love you, I've loved you for a long time. I hope that you will find peace, contentment and love in your life. _

I stood and approached him. The floor was covered in blood, but I didn't care. I stepping up to the cage. For a single moment I wasn't concerned that anyone was watching. I knew that Quinn would take care of the person that violated me in the worst possible way. I touched the silver bars over where Quinn's hands were positioned in the cage. I fit my hand through the small opening and carefully stroked Quinn's hand. He closed his eyes and breathed in my scent. A single tear slid down his cheek. My body ached to hug him and comfort him somehow. His dying act brought me indescribable grief, but to know he would spend his last ounce of energy destroying someone evil gave me a tiny bit of comfort. I vowed to keep the promise I made to him. I would watch over Frannie. I leaned in, standing on my tiptoes, I placed a gentle kiss on the side of his jaw.

I breathed so low, "Thank you. I must go." I withdrew my hand from his and slowly walked to the door. I knock on it to let Eric know I was done. The door swung open and I turned back around giving Quinn one last look. Tears cascaded down my face and I looked into his eyes for the final time. I paused at the open door and brought my hand to my mouth willing myself to hold back tears. I had lost many people in my life, but at this moment no one could have been anymore brave than Quinn.

I knew that I could possibly do one last thing for him. So I said, "I will request of the King to have your body preserved so Frannie can give you a proper burial."

"Thank you babe, that means a lot to me.," he choked out. With that Eric took my hand and guided me back into the dimly lit hallway. Victor shut the door and bolted it shut. Sandy had already returned to her post guarding the door.

"Thank you Eric. That meant a whole lot to me." He nodded, putting his arm around my waist and thought to me, _how are you_?

_I'll be alright_, I thought back. My answer confused him because he could feel my anguish, but mixed in was understanding. Quinn was doing this because of his love for his mother, his sister, and for me. If I could have sacrificed myself to save Gran I would have. I understood what he was doing for Frannie and the justice he would get for his mother. Being a Christian, the bible text in John came to mind, _no one has greater love than this, that one should lay down his life for his friends_. Jesus said that just before he was put to death. It showed strength, integrity, and desire to do what was right. Quinn has everyone of those qualities. His sacrifice would not be to a futile end.

_I am sorry I could not save him_, Eric thought back.

_Thank you for letting me have time with him alone_, I returned the thought. He looked curiously at my face. I know he wondered why I wasn't more upset than I was, yes it was killing me thinking of Quinn's execution, but I knew that justice would be done. He was not only seeking revenge for the death of his mother, but for me. It helped to know that I didn't cause his death, for he had planned to seek revenge before he came to me. In the back of my mind I wondered if his plan would work. If it did work, does that make Victor the new King? I wished that I could discuss all this with Eric.

We had reached the inside of the elevator and I realized that I would have to stand in front of the…_him_ again. Somewhere in my mind I heard the words whispered, _I love you_. At first I thought it was Eric, but I looking up into his face and it gave no indication that he was the source. It dawned on me that Quinn's voice was the one I heard in my mind. A smile threatened to twitch on my lips as I thought about the day we first met. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel his tongue licking the wound on my leg. My mind wondered aimlessly and before I knew it we were exiting the elevator and entering the room outside the throne room. We stood outside the door until it was opened by Charlotte. We were ushered back in to see the…_him_ who sat high on his soft cushiony ass. _Not for long_, I thought to myself.

Eric and I took our place right in front of the…_him_, while Victor when to stand by _his _side. Eric bowed from the waist and I jerked my head slightly. An evil grin played on my lips as I thought about what tomorrow night would bring.

"Sookie, what did you think of our prisoner?" _He_ sneered at me. The grin faded from my lips as I contemplated how to request what I wanted. Eric tightened his grip around my waist and cautioned me through his thoughts, but I wasn't going to lash back. _He_ would not have the satisfaction of _that_. Eric sent waves of calm to me and gave me strength.

"I spoke with Quinn. I would like to petition you with a request. After Quinn is …e-executed, can you return his body to his sister for a proper burial. It is something of importance to our human culture to have a proper burial." I tried to maintain a steady pitch to my voice but it shook a few times. New tears threatened to burst forth with I stumbled over the word executed.

Dripped with a cheerfully delight tone _he_ replied, "Oh no Sookie, part of the festivities include burning the corpse in celebration. Anyone who is convicted of treason is burned so their soul will never find rest. It is most appropriate don't you think, that since vampires have restless souls those who defy us will never find rest." I was totally dumfounded beyond believe. Not only did he refuse my request, but he wanted Quinn's soul to suffer. As I was turning his words over in my mind Eric thought to me, _stay calm Sookie, please_. I took in a deep breath, this was not worth getting killed over. If Quinn succeeded, than I could ask Victor to spare his body.

Through gritted teeth I hissed out, "Thank you for considering my request." _Thank you_, I heard Eric think to me. His relief washed through the bond.

"Always happy to entertain a silly notion, your little request gave me great amusement. I always do like good sport. Eric, why don't you take Sookie down to the casino for a bit of fun. Maybe take in a show. Amuse yourself tonight for tomorrow we celebrate." _Good sport, he _thought all of this was a game. Well we will see who has the last laugh. Celebrate indeed, _we_ celebrate the death of _him_.

"Thank you Your Majesty," Eric said. He bowed again and led me out the way we originally entered the room. The doors were opened by the guards and we made our way over to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Eric turned to me kissing my lips and breathed in my ear, "Lover, you survived. I know how difficult that was for you. I could feel it." He pulled me tight against his chest and held me for a few minutes. I felt the concern for my wellbeing wash through the bond.

After a few moments Eric asked, "What would you like to do for the rest of the evening?" I was in no mood to go to the casino. I couldn't even think of enjoying myself when I knew what Quinn was enduring. The only place I wanted to go was back to our room. I wanted to curl up into a ball and rest. I was mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted.

"I don't think I could gamble in a casino while Quinn is being held prisoner and tortured a few floors below. I would just like a quiet evening. Could we go back to the room."

"Of course my Sookie. We can stay in." I melted my body against Eric's side and he stroked my face with his other hand, he always knew what I needed when I needed it. The elevator dinged and we stepped off onto the twelfth floor. Eric pulled out his key and unlocked the door. We stepped inside to see the room had been freshly cleaned. I walked over to my suitcase and placed my shawl on top. Eric came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me tight. I leaned my head back into his chest and shut my eyes.

Something occurred to me that I had to ask, "What did _he_ mean when he said that your souls are not a rest?" I turned my head around to meet his eyes.

I heard Eric sigh, then he explained, "Vampires believe that because our human lives ended so violently our souls never find rest and are damned to torment the living. So that is the reason we need blood to sustain us because we suck the life from others." Now I was totally confused. Did that mean that vampires acquire souls from those they suck the blood from? Did that mean that Bill, Eric, and nameless each took a piece of my soul? Did I still have a soul? Anger coursed through me that Eric wanted to rob me of my soul. How the hell was I supposed to get to heaven to join Claudine and Gran? Would I never see the ones I loved again?

"So you took me soul when you drank my blood?" I shoved my body away from his the very thought made with seethe with anger.

He quickly explained, "No no, Sookie. Vampires do not steal souls. But our very survival is feeding from others that have souls. We do not take anything from you besides your life force or energy if you will." He pleaded me with his eyes for understanding. He trying to touch me but I flinched away. I didn't comprehend the difference between soul and life force. Weren't they one and the same?

"What's the difference between a soul and life force then?" I spat back at him.

"Life force is the energy that keeps you alive. Your soul is what moves on to the afterlife. By drinking blood we feed off your life force but do not harm your soul. I would never damage your soul, and I would never put you in a position for your soul to be damaged." He moved a step closer to me and I allowed it. He hesitantly raised his arms to me and pulled me towards him. I reached up and put my arms around his neck. I had one more question that I had to ask.

"When a vampire meets their final death, do the ascend to an afterlife?" I held my breath waiting for his answer. If Eric met his final death would I see him in heaven?

"No, our afterlife is our vampire life. When we meet our final death, it is just that, final." I heard the sadness in his voice. How many had he known that met their final death? I couldn't imagine an end without hope. I held him tighter and he rocked me gently back and forth. I don't know how long we stood there, but every few seconds I felt him brush his lips against my hair.

Finally he breathed, "You must be hungry. Call room service and order for yourself." I looked up at him and for the first time I realized how pale he was. Had he fed this evening yet?

"You look pale, have you had any blood?"

"I had a True Blood when I went to see Felipe de Castro, but that was hours ago. I do not need much because of my age, but the smell of blood brings out the need to feed." All of Quinn's blood that pooled on the ground had brought forth his desire to feed. Now I knew why Quinn didn't have a guard inside his chamber, they couldn't resist the blood.

I pulled away and went to look at the room service menu.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, there is blood in the refrigerator in the room."

I looked over the menu and recognized that I really was hungry. Quinn's conversation had eased some of the worry from my mind. Though I was devastated I couldn't prevent his death, justice would be served and his death would be vindicated. I repeated over in my mind, _an eye for an eye_.

I called room service and ordered a chicken and broccoli dinner. I hung up the phone and went over to my suitcase. I needed to get out of this dress and get comfortable. I pulled out some sweats and a T-shirt and headed into the bathroom. I quickly changed my clothes and vowed to burn the hideous dress. Returning back into the room I found Eric laying on the bed in red silk boxers and a black T-shirt. I crawled in bed next to him and he pulled me against his chest tight. I drifted off to sleep before my food arrived and in the arms of my Viking.

**REVIEW -REVIEW-REVIEW - Reviews are like oxygen, I need them to continue.**

**Hopefully everything works out as planned! Stay tuned to find out!**


	18. The Sword Of Truth

**Author's Note: I had a few questions on the use of silver as torture for Quinn in the last chapter. Ok, during the pack master contest the human Weres wore gloves, Sookie made a comment that she didn't think it was **_**totally**_** necessary because it didn't affect them in their human form. So because they wore gloves it had to have some sort of effect on them even if it wasn't fatal. In Quinn's weakened state I assumed the silver would hurt him more. It probably would not have burned him, but for this story it did. Thank you to SumFatChic for your help in answering my question.**

**I know many of you have been pleading for lemony goodness so I decided to indulge all of you. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 18 - The Sword Of Truth**

My mind floated and drifted to a different time and place. I was swimming in the ocean feeling the surf rock against my body. The gritty saltwater brushed against my skin like the softest exfoliate. I laid on my back above the surf, closed my eyes and drifted out into the open sea. I had no concerns, no worries, a riptide was never a thought. All I knew was that I felt safe and secure in the blanket of seawater caressing my body like a swaddled newborn baby. I felt the most gentlest touch stroking my arm, almost tickling me. I felt the warmth of the afternoon sun hit my lips and the breeze part them open slightly. Something cool left lingering marks against the side of my face. I scrunched my eyes shut not wanted my solitude and security to be stolen from me. I wanted to rest peacefully for all eternity in this dream world I created. I had found my happy place.

The surf picked up, though the waves never became torrent, my body jerked in swift fast movements from side to side. I could feel the wind pick up sending shivers rippling through my body. As much as I wanted to remain in this peaceful haven, I had to open my eyes. My desires were cloud from the need to stay vulnerable and secure to reminding myself that possible danger was in sight.

My eyelids fluttered open and I turned my head to gaze into the very concern eyes of my Viking. He was brushing his lips very gently on my tear streamed face. He pulled me tight into his embrace and stroked his hand down the side of my arm in soothing circles. His soft cool lips make contact with my eyelids and my cheek. It took me a minute to comprehend he was murmuring softly in my ear.

"Lover you had a nightmare. Tell me about it," he breathed with concern in his sultry voice. Funny, I didn't remember a nightmare. All I remembered was the sense of peace and utter security, before the storm blew in. Even now I felt calmer than the serene view of the setting sun on a dry hot summer day. I brought my hand to my face to wipe away the shed tears. All my anxiety, loss and grief all melted away. I looked into the eyes of Eric and knew that he was waiting for me to speak. At that moment I realized that he was the one who made me feel so content and tranquil.

"I don't remember having a nightmare. All I remember was floating in the water feeling safe. Then the wind picked up and I opened my eyes before the storm hit."

With a question in his voice he spoke, "You do not remember? You were thrashing in your sleep. I tried to calm you but you kept calling out."

For the first time I noticed his close proximity. My body was flushed up against his cool muscular commanding essence. His arms encircled me and held my face up against his hard smooth chest. His foot soothingly stroked up and down my legs. In a matter of a few brief seconds all other thoughts left my mind except the perfect specimen of a man who was ready and wanton laid before my very heart. My hands moved on their own accord and brushed my fingers along his cheeks. He closed his eyes and melted his face into my touch. I slid my fingers into his hair and all my inhibitions and thoughts left my body. With bated breath I pulled his head slowly to mine.

Or lips met for the briefest of touches before he pulled back from me and said, "Are you sure you want this?"

I couldn't even answer as need coursed through my body in an explosive heat. I closed the gab and moved my mouth to his. All of our movements were slow and gentle. He kisses were tender and soft at first, then he tilted his head nipping at my lower lip causing me to tremble. I felt his tongue on my lips and I parted mine to allow him entrance. He rolling me slightly onto my back and his hand reached up and stroked my hair. He slid his hands down the sides of my abdomen and tugged at the bottom of my shirt. Our kiss broke for an instant and I was left wanton with the lack of brief contact. My shirt was quickly discarded and tossed to the side. He placed one hand on the back of my neck, tilting my head to give him better access to the soft tender skin along the length of my jaw. Nuzzling my ear, his warm breath sent a tremor through my body. He placed gentle kisses down the side of my neck, over my collarbone and right above my breast.

I needed more, I looked at his body and he had on entirely too many clothes. I moved my hands from his neck and trailing them down his back. I slid my hands under his shirt gliding them up softly to feel his chest. With one quick movement his shirt was gone, he ripped it clear from his body and tossed it aside. I pushed on his shoulder and taking the hint he flipped onto his back and pulled me on top straddling him. I ducked my head down sucking his hard nipples and flicking the other with my hand.

"Yes…lover…bite down," he moaned through heavy pants. I took his nipple between my teeth and rocked it back and forth. I rocked my hips over his stiff member skimming my breasts over his chest causing him to growl.

He trembled and breathed, "You have no idea what you do to me." With a rumble in his chest, he flipped me onto my back and hovered over my quavering body. He looked deep into my eyes and without braking focus he took my breast into his mouth. He licked, sucked, and flicked my hard nipple as he palmed my other breast with his hand. I moaned, gasped, and trembled as his skilled hands made rhythmic gentle movements.

"Oh…my…God…Eric!" I gasped out in between pants and moans.

"Do I command your body like a God my lover? Tell me," He slid one hand to my sweats and grabbed a hold of the side and tore. The pull and friction on my skin sent me almost teetering on the edge and he barely had me undress. He trailed kisses down my body and sucked my navel in a circular motion. He positioned his hands on either side of my hips and slid my panties off with his teeth gliding his cool hands down the length of my body. He kneeled at the bottom of the bed and lifted my leg up to his lips. He ran a hand alone the inside of my leg while he followed each movement with soft kisses. He nuzzled my inner thigh and slipped two fingers into my hot wet folds. Animalistic noises flowed from my lips and at that point, I would have promised him the world.

"Yes Eric…oh God, command me," I screamed. And that he did, he stroked, flicked and rhythmically move his hands and mouth like he was conducting the finest symphony. I was the well oiled piano and he was the finest tuner. He played every note and struck every cord to perfection.

I swore I heard him mumble, "As you wish." He removed his fingers from my center and replaced it with his tongue. He sucked, nipped and rolled my clit in rhythmic movements. Just as I was close he withdrew and bit down on my inner thigh sending me over the edge. I screamed his name arching my back as the heat of my orgasm flowed through my body and even made my toes curl. He crawled his way back up to my lips. The only thing that stood between us joining together as one was a silk pair of boxers.

I slid my hands down to his waistband that threatened to give way under the pressure of his quivering member. With precision, I raised the elastic up over his very stiff erection. The care I was taking to be gentle flew out the window when he tore his boxers from his wanton flesh. He pressed himself against my hot wet core as I widen the spread of my legs. I dug my heels into his back and threw my head back from the sensation.

"Look at me lover," he commanded. I brought my head around and was almost undone with his smoldering lustful gaze. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need lover."

"I need… to feel you…inside me," I barely got out a coherent thought as he rolled the tip of his cock over my clit teasing my entrance.

"Say it to me," he breathed as his lips brushed my ear. I knew exactly what he wanted.

"I'm yours Eric, yours alone," I spoke it clear and audible from my lips. As the words left me mouth I knew them to be true. I wanted my freedom, my independence, but you cannot fight fate. Eric was my destiny.

As I spoke those words he plunged himself into my body. He held there for a moment allowing both of us to revel in the sensation of our union. I heard him murmur in another language, "JAG aldrig behövde en kvinna lik Jag nöd du.*" Though I had no idea what it meant, I could feel the meaning through the bond. His admiration and desire filled my soul to my very core. I knew I felt the same.

His thrusts quickened in pace and I rocked my hips to the rhythm he set. My heart was pounding as I gasped for air trying to climb my way up the steepest cliff for the most pleasurable exhilarating experience. I felt like a new day had dawned on my horizon. Never before had I wanted to give my body, mind, and soul to another, Eric made me want that and more. I felt an indescribable sense of finally and completeness finding my way home after being lost for so long. We came together at the same time riding out our orgasms high above on a cloud of aftershocks. I knew this was what I wanted and where I wanted to be. I wanted the love, the safety, and the security that only my vampire could provide.

Eric held me tight refusing to remove himself from me all while mumbling, "Jag nöd du,**" over and over again. I closed my eyes in contentment feeling his body draped over mine, but most of all the swell of complete satisfaction and love filling my being. I thought about the patience and kindness he had showed me over the last two days. I thought about his desire to make sure that this was want I wanted. Maybe he did care for me like I had hoped.

"Lover, what are you thinking about?" I couldn't express the flow of emotions that filled my mind and heart. I had no idea if this experience meant the same for him as it did for me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if I was only something he wanted because I was just out of reach of his grasp. Now that I felt emotionally committed would he push me aside and move on? I no longer presented a challenge for him to conquer. I declared to him that I was his ending his need to claim me.

I knew he was still waiting for an answer so I replied, "I only understand English you know. When you speak to me in another language I have no idea what you are saying."

He propped himself up on his elbows and pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear before he said, "I thought I made myself quite clear." He smiled down upon me, but it wasn't full of mockery, but of…bliss. He kissed me softly on the lips and rolled to his side. I tried to protest, I wanted him near, but he had no intention of letting me go. He scooped me up in his arms and laid me onto of his smooth cool chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, smiling to myself in gratification. He tenderly stroked my hair with his hand.

"Are you hungry lover, your food arrived and you never ate."

"My hunger has been completely satisfied."

He shook with laughter before he responded, "I can satisfy _that_ need, but another I cannot fill. You need your strength." I really didn't want to move. I didn't know if I'd get another moment like this, I just needed to be held in this arms.

"I just want to stay like this for a while," I tried to hide the sadness I felt for the thought of separating my body from his.

"You have not been eating enough. I just took blood from you and you need your strength. Eat," he said as he released his hold from me and brought me to a sitting position. I sighed as he crawled to the front of his bed on all fours. I tilted me head as he gorgeous tight ass wiggled in front of my face. Unable to resist I leaned forward grabbing both cheeks with my hands. I was tempted to lick even inch of his succulent bottom, but I thought better of it. Not that I thought he would mind, I just didn't think I could go there…yet.

"See something you like," he tilted his head in my direction raised an eyebrow and wiggled his beautiful butt.

I laughed and said, "You know that's my favorite part." He grabbed my tray and sat down next to me removing the lid.

"Even over my gracious plenty!" He smirked at me. I looked down as my blush rose over my cheeks, but _Oh my_, all I saw was his very erect member in my field of vision. I felt my mouth water and I couldn't break my gaze away.

"Why don't I take care of that for you," I seductively breathed as I lowered my mouth to his wanton cock. He groaned with anticipation, but placed a finger under my chin so I could meet his gaze.

"Eat first. Then we can take more delight in pleasure each other. You need your strength." I sighed with the finality in his voice. Great, now he has me begging for sex and controlling when I got it. I picked up the fork and rolled my food around on the plate. His twitching member was very distracting and I couldn't even concentrate on a simple task like eating.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "The faster you eat the faster I can satisfy your other hungers." That did it, a tremor rocked through my body knowing what would happen once my plate was clean. I don't think I have ever shoveled food in my mouth that fast. If I had a spare fork, I probably would have put one in each hand to hurry up the process. If he thought watching me eat was sexy before, he was probably turned off now. I didn't care, I had one mission, to finish what was on my plate. I peeked a glance at his face and he wore a very amused expression. I actually thought about licking the plate clean to show my corporation, but thought better of it. When I was done I quickly got up and went into the bathroom to take care of another need. I brushed my teeth several times, even though Eric said that he didn't mind me eating, I still wanted fresh breath. I practically flew to the bed and threw myself at him. Our movements became frantic as we lost ourselves in each others arms…_again _and_ again_.

_____________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes and took in the most beautiful sight before me. Eric laid sprawled out on his back commanding most of the bed while my body cascaded over the top of his. Looking down his length my eyes widened to see even in his dead sleep his member was, _yup you guessed it_, at full attention. I had a wicked thought of sucking his wanton cock while he slept, but thought better of it. Certainly not because I thought he'd mind, in fact, he'd probably would be quite pleased, but because other things had drifted into my consciousness.

I heaved a sigh when I thought of what this evenings events would bring. From the moment Eric woke me last night all of my thoughts were consumed by him. Now that I was left alone with my thoughts the coming evening weighted heavily on my mind. I cringed when I thought of Quinn being held within an inch of his life in a chamber below ground. My eyes watered when I thought of the pain he must be in. Death probably looked good to him at the moment. My heart ached with guilt when I thought of last nights escapade with Eric. While Quinn was suffering and his impending death drew near, I had spent the night in pleasure with Eric. If I had clearly processed my surroundings I would not have chosen last night as the night to reconnect with Eric. His close proximity and comfort he offered served my own selfish desire and longer over what I knew was right.

I shuddered at the words I spoke and how I practically begged him to make love to me. I hoped my lapse in self control did not end Eric's desire to want me. What if I was only a challenge? What if his feelings weren't real like mine? I blew out a noisy pocket of air and aimed to disentangle myself from his body. After a few minutes of moving Eric's arms and legs, I was able to shift myself off the bed. I made my way over to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and understood the coined phrase, _freshly fucked_. My hair stood on end, my lips were swollen and red marks traveled down my neck and breasts. _Huh_, I sighed, Eric had clearly marked my body. On the counter was a folded piece of paper with my name on the front.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I took the liberty of ordering you breakfast. I knew that you feared to open the door while I slept. I ordered you fruit and cottage cheese. I was told these were breakfast foods that do not require warmth to eat. I put them in the mini-refrigerator for you. See you when I rise._

_E~_

Well that was unexpected. He ordered me breakfast. I was flabbergasted that he took the time to see to my human needs. His gifts have always been suitable for my needs, but never my _human_ needs. I was touched at the concern he felt for my welfare. The thought did occur to me that it was just for his own safety that he ordered me food. No one could enter our room without me opening the door. Then again, any supe who planned an attack could enter if they really wanted to without my permission.

I finished up in the bathroom and walked back into the room to get dressed. I noticed for the first time that our clothes from last nights spontaneous love tryst were skewed all over the room. As I started gathering the articles I quickly realized they weren't our clothes, but shreds of our clothes. Torn bits and pieces were everywhere including on the ceiling fan, above the vanity mirror, and hanging on the door knob to our room. Even in his haste my Viking had impeccable aim. I slapped myself on my cheek as I thought of exactly how much pleasure his accurate aim brought me. The only article of clothing I found intact was my shirt, everything else Eric had managed to rip to smithereens. I hung my head in shame, if Gran could have seen me now, picking up shredded discarded clothing off the floor after very hot steamy sex with a vampire, she would be lashing my backside. If she knew of my escapades she'd be rolling in her grave. I quietly whispered to myself, _maybe she would have understood after all, she had her secrets too_. Feeling a little bit better about myself, I found a hotel laundry bag in the closet and put all the pieces I could find in it. I tied it up and left it by the trash.

I had really worked up an appetite. I opened the mini-refrigerator and pulled out my tray of food. Next to the tray was a glass of milk and one of orange juice. In the bathroom I remembered a small one cup coffee pot. I placed the tray on the little table near the corner chair and made my way to the bathroom to make some much needed coffee.

A few minutes later with my coffee in hand I sat down to eat my breakfast at two in the afternoon. While I ate I contemplated my next move. Was there anyway to save Quinn? Should I tell Eric before the execution, maybe there was some way for him to help. Quinn had said that his death would be necessary after he killed the… _him_. Who would kill Quinn, would the guards or Victor? Briefly I thought about trying to find my way down to the underground chamber to rescue him. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do it. The question was did Quinn want rescuing? He seemed determined to end this to justify his pain…and mine. I wondered what my minister would say if he knew that I knew of a plot to assassinate the vampire king. I sighed because my minister probably would not have seen the harm in ending the life of a vampire. If _he_ was a human that would have been a different ball of wax. The better question was could I live with myself knowing of the plot to kill another? Without hesitation I knew I could. Someone who has committed heinous crimes against others should be put to death. A few years ago I might have thought that each person deserved a fair trial for their crimes. Now, living in the supe world I knew there was no such thing as a fair trial. As much as I hated the idea, there was nothing I could do for Quinn. I passed the next few hours agonizing over Quinn's imminent execution. He may be dying a traitor in the vampire world but I would make sure he was remembered as a martyr in the rest of the supe world.

Eric's shifting in movement brought me from my thoughts. Immediately the hum of his "dead" signature vibrated into waves of calm. I knew he felt my anxiety and sense of loss over one of the bravest people I had ever known. Sorrow washed through my whole body and I didn't even have the inclination or desire to acknowledge Eric's presence.

I felt a gentle brush on my shoulder, "Lover, tonight will be too much on you. Let us head home so you do not have to witness the death of the tiger." That did it, he had my full attention. I needed to be there, not just to see _him_ die, but Quinn's justification for death. My head snapped up and I met the eyes of my Viking.

"No, I need to be there. I promised Quinn I would be. I have to stay." My mind was made up, I needed to see justice served.

He signed rather loudly, "Why? It will only cause you more distress." He pulled me from the chair and onto his lap. He stroked my face and held me tight.

"I need to _see_ it happen. It won't be real if I don't see it."

"I can feel how determined you are." No more words were needed. He rocked me for quite a while before he said, "If you are most determined to attend, we must get ready. The…ceremony starts in an hour." He removed me from his lap, gathered a few items and went in the bathroom to shower. What do you wear to an execution? I never thought I'd hear myself ask that question. Knowing vampires, it was probably formal attire. I hadn't returned the unwanted dresses from the prior evening so I chose one that was very simple. It was black, had a high neckline and cascaded to the floor. Just as I finished dressing, Eric came out of the bathroom.

"So what can I expect tonight."

His towel dropped to the floor while he retrieved a suit from his closet. "First the King will give a speech, then Quinn will be brought out for the trial." Trial? I didn't know he got a trial. So he still had hope.

"Trial?" It was more of a question rather than statement.

"Not exactly like a human trial. He will be brought out and put on display. The King will read off his crimes. Quinn will get to make one final plea for his life. The audience will be asked if mercy should be given. Then, they will…let the _Sword Of Truth _decide." Just like a vampire to have them beg before the final death is met.

"The _Sword Of Truth_?"

"Yes, it is an enchanted sword made with elfin magic. If one is wrongly accused of their crimes the sword will not penetrated the body. If the person is guilty they will perish. I have never heard of anyone surviving." Ok, elfin magic? Elves exist! That was a question to be filed away for a later date. If Quinn's fate rested on an enchanted sword he was doomed. Even over the last few years I have seen things that I never thought possible. Not even _I_ believed in an enchanted sword.

"Do you actually believe that hogwash," I placed my hands on my hips and raised my eyes at him.

He shrugged, "Vampires are superstitious." Well alright, but he didn't answer my question. If they are so superstitious then I didn't even want to know how they tested to see if it worked.

"So he has no hope then."

"No, the sword has never shown mercy. His fate has already been decided."

"What happens to the…King if the sword won't penetrate Quinn." I don't know if Eric noticed that I stumbled over the word "King", but he continued like he hadn't.

"The accuser must be impaled by the accused. The King would not go through with the ceremony unless he knew the absolute end outcome." So my suspicions were confirmed, they tested Quinn with the sword beforehand.

"How many swords are there?"

"I do not know, though like the ceremonial knife, not many." We continued to dress in silence, well I dressed and Eric waited. I yelled at myself to quit stalling, the time had come.

Eric took my arm and escorted me from the room. Once in the elevator Eric pressed the button for the roof. I guess it was only appropriate that the "trail" would take place somewhere where celebrations could begin afterward. We stepped off the elevator and the entrance way was filled with waiting vampires. We were ushered in after receiving, yes a program to the festivities. My stomach twisted in knots and I swallowed back bile. We were escorted to seat towards the front of the room, I guess _he_ wanted me to have a good view. The room was decked out in medieval décor and the stage, which I didn't notice before, was arranged with a throne and several other seats. Alone the back wall of the stage, perfectly on display set in a stone was the Sword Of Truth. Who did the…_he_ think _he_ is, King Arthur amazing the masses by pulling the sword from the stone. Hanging from the ceiling was the Nevada state blue flag with the motto, Battle Born on display for all. Next to it was, I could only assume _his_ flag, which was black and red with a crest of some kind in the center. Off to the right of the stage a blood fountain was set up. Seats were filled and the room grew very quiet. At exactly eight pm Victor emerged onto the stage. The only sound in the room was my silent breathing and my racing heart.

Victor walked to the center of the stage and addressed the audience, "Ladies and Gentleman, vampires alike. We are gathered together tonight to witness the demonstration of our King's great power. The Sword Of Truth that can only be wielded by our great King will be used in determining the innocence or guilt of one who is charged with heinous crimes against our society. Without further delay, I would like to present to you the witness to these treasonous acts." Victor emphatically gestured throughout his entire speech. He didn't give one hint that what he said was a load of shit. Eric squeezed my hand, and I knew it was going to be bad. But, I never thought that I would see Frannie bound and gagged ushered onto the left side of the stage with two guards. They plopped her in one of the chairs off to the side while the guards sat down next to her. I thought I was going to be sick, they were going to make his sister watch his execution. Eric must have felt my violent panic for he sent me a wave of calm bringing his arm up to encircle my waist. With his other hand he gripped both of mine in his.

Frannie's eyes were wild and her attempt at thrashing evident. The vampires had hands on her arms and legs to hold her in place. Horrible screeches came forth from her mouth. A vampire moved in front of her line of vision, I could only guess to glamour her into being quiet. Silence befell her, but her eyes were wide with fright. From the right of the stage the…_he_ emerged.

_He_ walked to the center of the stage to address the crowd.

"Fellow member of my retinue and court. Today you will witness the power of your King. Only _I _can touch this sacred sword, _the Sword Of Truth_, and remove it from the stone." I wanted to roll my eyes, I couldn't believe with all the power and age the vampires had they still believed in urban legends. The absurdity of the situation made me giddy and I had to stifle a laugh. But I knew that what was to come would be far worse.

He continued, "Those who show no regard for our laws must die. We are not the final judges, NO, the final judge is the _Sword_. If Quinn is truly innocent of his crimes, his life will be spared. If not… his life will be claimed by the pits of eternal damnation and unrest. Bring out the prisoner."

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**

***Blushes profusely* **

**I have never written a sex scene before, if it's horrible please tell me, I want to know. All feedback is appreciated, positive and negative. Reviews are like air, I need them to breath and they motivate me to update faster. Thank you to all of you who continue to read my story and ride this very stormy journey.**

*_I never needed a woman like I need you. _(Sorry if I butchered the Swedish translation. I used an on-line translator.

**_I need you._


	19. Vindication

**I forwent the interview again. I figured that with all the drama you probably would skip it anyway. I do plan on going back to writing them after I get the next few chapters out of the way. I have some really funny conversations that keep swirling around in my head.**

**Thank you again for reading. All characters belong to CH, even Eric damn!**

**Chapter 19 - Vindication**

_He continued, "Those who show no regard for our laws must die. We are not the final judges, NO, the final judge is the Sword. If Quinn is truly innocent of his crimes, his life will be spared. If not… his life will be claimed by the pits of eternal damnation and unrest. Bring out the prisoner."_

_____________________________________________________________

_He_ gestured to stage right after _his_ theatrical speech. The pause only lasted a few minutes but I felt like I could have recited the entire Webster's Dictionary _twice _for all the time it seemed to take. Escorted by Sandy, Quinn stepped onto the stage. My heart gave out when I saw him shuffle forth naked from behind the curtain. He looked like a beaten down old man, defeated. He held his head proud and high, meeting his death with courage and strength. His face was a complete devoid of any emotion. Though the stained blood was cleaned from his body, he was very pale and thin. The only sound was the clanking of metal from his silver shackles on his feet, arms, and around his neck. Sandy pulled him to a halt three feet in front of _him_.

Upon setting foot on stage he locked eyes with Frannie. Tears streamed down her face as she looked for strength in the only man that had ever cared for her. He tore his gaze from her for only a moment as he sought the crowd for me. We locked eyes for a brief instant before I heard, _take care of Frannie for me_. I nodded that I understood and he fixed his gaze back on his sister. My heart was bleeding on the inside and I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Sensing my movement or grief, whichever, Eric tightened his grip around my waist holding me fast to his side.

_He_ triumphantly smiled at Quinn, _his_ facial expressions radiated delight as if I had lifted the thought from _his_ mind. Quinn did not even give _him_ the satisfaction of a glance, his eyes were only for Frannie.

_He_ softened _his_ expression into feigned concern and began, "John Quinn the Weretiger…this is a most unpleasant occasion. We are brought here today because you violated a sacred trust. I _so_ generously offered my personal assistant to clean up after an unpleasant family situation on your behalf. John Quinn, you are charged with conspiring against the crown. The following charges back up this claim. You, John Quinn took my gift and repaid my kindness with insolence and treachery. You aided and abetted a fugitive of the law and connived a plot to overthrow my kingdom. You conspired to harbor a fugitive in a neighboring kingdom. You petitioned the court to leave said jurisdiction and when denied, you defied the law of the land. You illegally crossed a jurisdictional border into another King's territory with denied permission. Under a direct command of state arrest you fled and tried to steal another's coveted property. The penalty of said charges is to meet death at the hands of the Sword of Truth. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?" I was all set to here the dun-dun chimes from Law and Order following that speech. The charges were so ridiculous I couldn't actually decipher what Quinn was being charged with. What, did he not sell out the competition fast enough? The vamps had him backed into a corner so _he_ could use blackmail on Quinn to takeover the Louisiana Arkansas territories. I deduced that Frannie was the fugitive. If that was the case, wouldn't I be charged with the same crime? I harbored Frannie, Eric, and Bill in my home while the area was being forced into another régime. I was about to tell my revelation to Eric when I felt him silence me with his mind. I got it, I wasn't allowed to speak, but Eric's lack of emotion as a spectator to this horrid event angered me.

_I should be charged with those crimes, I harbored fugitives_, I thought to him. He needed to understand. Why is Quinn taking the fall for something I did.

_No, you should not be. I cannot explain now. I will later. Keep quiet_, he thought to me. How? My friend and past lover was going on trial and I was supposed to keep quiet. As I was warring with myself to intervene said charges Quinn spoke.

"I do not deny any of the charges I am accused of."

What? Most of those charges were bogus, I knew that and he certainly did as well. But then I thought that Quinn was so courageous because he wanted to be known as someone who not only defied the vamps but took them down. Quinn was in control of this game, I had to let him lead putting my trust in him. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I pushed all my fears and worries aside, I had to let Quinn go down fighting. I could not intervene. It killed me when I realized the truth of my thoughts. Time and time again, I put my own life on the line to save others in danger. Now it was Quinn's turn to lay his life down for us.

"Bring out the _Horg_." Two of the King's goons that I didn't recognize carried out a rather large fire pit made of stones. I could only surmise this was the alter that would serve to burn his remains after death. The vampires placed the alter towards the rear of the stage and left.

"Do you have anything to say before the Sword Of Truth decides your fate?"

"I would like your personal assurance before these witnesses that Frannie will be free to go after my debt is paid with my life." Quinn looked _him_ in the eye with a chilling expression. He wanted confirmation in front of an audience that all that was agreed to would come to pass.

"You have my word as your King that Frannie will be let go. Now it is time." My heart sped up, I couldn't breathe. Someone needed to stop this. Just as I was about to throw myself on that stage to intervene I heard Quinn, _let me do this, be strong. I love you_.

Everything happened so quickly. As the King reached back to retrieve the sword, Quinn's body shimmered. The force from his change shattered his shackles sending bits of silver into the audience. Since Sandy was in the closest proximity to Quinn she suffered the most damage. Screams erupted through the crowd as vampires came in contact with the flying silver. All I could smell was metallic and copper from the burnt flesh on the vampires. I vaguely felt Eric slump and grunt next to me, but my total attention was focused on the stage.

Quinn filled the stage with his magnificent seven foot Bengal Tiger form. The King whipped around with the sword in his hand, but Quinn was faster. With a roar that commanded attention he leaped at the King, knocking him to the ground. The Sword Of Truth went flying, landing at the feet of Victor. Quinn stood tall with his paws on the King's shoulders staring him straight in the eyes. With one quick movement Quinn grabbed the King by the throat and tore, dismembering the head from the body. Quinn held the King's head in between his teeth and fanned the audience with his kill. The body below him immediately began to disintegrated leaving a messy gooey substance behind. Quinn then tossed the head of the King out into the audience. It landing right in the center aisle where Eric sat.

Quinn trotted over to Frannie and began licking her face. Victor picked up the Sword of Truth and moved towards the side of Quinn. I had been silent long enough.

I stood up and yelled, "No Victor don't." Quinn turned his attention towards Victor who had advanced on him. I was about to take off running when Eric grabbed me. I kicked and screamed, he had to let me go. I could not let Quinn die.

Victor spoke, "As per your agreement with the King, Frannie is free to go once you are dead." Quinn moved to the center of the stage, for a minute I thought he was circling Victor eyeing his prey, but then he sat down. Quinn nodded his head while Victor advanced with the sword.

Tears sprung forth when I realized that Quinn told me himself that he had to die. Death was the price he was willing to pay to save Frannie and have his revenge on the King.

Victor acknowledged, "John Quinn, you have killed our King Felipe de Castro and therefore must die for your crimes." Quinn stared Victor in the eyes never admitting defeat. He was meeting death with courage. Victor swung back the sword and thrusted it sideways making contact with Quinn neck. No one expected what happened next. Upon contact, the sword made ripples of light that penetrated the air. The power of the blade was so forceful it rang like a gong through the lounge. I closed my eyes as the sword swung back, then I reopened them when I heard loud gasps fill the room. I saw the sword at Quinn's throat. What was Victor waiting for? Why did he pause? Victor tried again, he lifted the blade in the air and brought it back down to make contact with Quinn's flesh. Again ripples of red and blue hues flowed from the sword and at contact a vibrated gong sounded through the room. Victor was mystified, it takes a lot to shock a vampire. He wasn't the only one. Many were mumbling the impossibility of the situation.

Victor cleared his throat and addressed the audience, "The Sword of Truth has spoken. Quinn has…" In the middle of Victor's speech a sword spun through the air and slid into Quinn's side. I looked over to see that a partially burnt Sandy had her arm still slung back into the air. She threw her sword penetrating the side of Quinn's flesh. Just as instantaneously as Quinn's life was spared, it ended. Victor glared at Sandy with hard eyes.

"Why did you do this?"

"Only the King can wield the Sword Of Truth. It will not work otherwise. Quinn killed our King, therefore he must die." Victor approached her with the sword in hand.

"You say only the _King_ can wield this sword. Maybe you would like to see if it would spare you as well." Will that he took the sword by the hilt and drove it through her body splitting her in two.

Giving one last push he declared, "I. Am. Your. King. Now." Enunciating each syllable as he spoke. Sandy's body fell to the floor and immediately started to decompose leaving flasks and dust behind. I was stunned and utterly shocked. Quinn passed the test of truth only to loose his life anyway. Frannie screamed through her bondage. Victor turned his attention to her direction.

"Let her go."

The vampires unbound her arms and legs and removed the tape from her mouth. She went to get up fast and ended up falling face down on the floor. She crawled over to Quinn who had transformed back into his human form. She threw herself over his body sobbing and wailing for the death of her brother. I struggled in Eric's hold. I needed to go to Quinn. Eric thought to me, _Sookie give her this moment. You can see his body later and comfort Frannie then. _As much as I hated to admit it, Frannie probably wouldn't want my company. He was right, now was not the time.

"All of you were a witness to the purity of John Quinn. Because he was not saved in life, he shall be saved in death. Remove the Horg. Quinn's soul will be at peace." Two vampires returned to the stage and carted away the alter. Victor motioned for the curtains to be closed. The ceremony was over, _he_ was dead, but so was my dear friend Quinn.

Eric pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. I was vaguely aware that he was carrying me, I just didn't care anymore. Everything was so unfair. Quinn passed their test, but was killed anyway.

I don't know how but we had reached our room. Eric laid me down on the bed and crawled on it next to me.

"How…how did that happen?" I stammered out. I was so confused. I wanted to know why the Sword of Truth couldn't hurt Quinn. I wanted to know why the vamps were so shocked over that revelation. Didn't the King test the sword first on Quinn? Why did Sandy have to kill him? Is Victor really the new King? When do I get to see Quinn's body? What am I going to say to Frannie?

"Which part. I am trying to figure it all out for myself." Eric was just as perplexed as me.

"Why didn't the sword hurt him?" I started with my most pressing question first. It mystified me that the sword really _was_ magic.

"The sword will only kill one who is dishonest and who deserves punishment for their crimes."

"Wouldn't the K-King test the sword first." If Eric noticed that I stumbled over the word he didn't acknowledge it.

He continued, "I would have thought so. Unless he was overconfident. Overconfidence eventually leads to death." At that moment Eric's phone rang.

"Northman…I took Sookie back to the room. It was too much for her…Yes…I will." He snapped his phone shut. "Victor will call when you are allowed to see Quinn. At that time I must go and swear fealty to my new King." He said the last line with a disgusted tone in his voice. "Come. We need to talk." He grabbed my hand and drew me from the bed. My legs felt like jell-o and I stumbled forth. Eric supported my weight but snaking his arm around my waist. I leaned on him all the way out the lobby door and onto the street.

"Where are we going?" I tried pulling him to a stop, but you can't stop the undead on a mission. He pulled me across the street and right through the front door of a twenty-four hour diner. Now was not the time I wanted to eat or talk. I had pressing things weighting on my mind.

"What are we doing here Eric?" My annoyance was leaking through.

Whispering quietly in my ear, "I needed to speak with you outside the hotel." He pulling me to a booth in the far back end of the restaurant. We took our seats sitting across from one another.

"Alright, now talk." My patience was running thin. All I wanted to do was keep my promise to Quinn. I had to talk to Frannie and comfort her somehow.

"Victor is the new King. I do not trust him. He wants me to swear fealty, but…" Before he could complete his sentence, I had to stop him. He _had_ to swear, Victor helped me out and therefore was owed a favor and loyalty from Eric.

"You have to swear. You just have too," my voice choked up thinking of what Victor had done for me. He promised my safety in the hotel. He told Quinn of my situation. He even tried to save Quinn from death. Finally, he commanded that Quinn's body not be burned so his soul could rest. I _owed_ Victor.

"Why? He is dishonest and maneuvered this entire situation to take the throne. What has changed between you and Victor? I sense something. You never trusted him before why now." He tilted his head and was studying my facial expressions. I couldn't tell him now, right here in the restaurant with people around. I needed someone as a buffer, maybe Victor or Pam to help control the situation.

"I can't tell you right now. I will when we get home promise. Trust me. Please swear loyalty." I reached for his hand across the table. It scared the shit out of me to even think Eric leading a revolt against Victor. I didn't want to loose him, now that I finally found my way into his arms. Would he trust me? Everything that we have been through, can he do this one thing for me? Before he could respond a waitress came over to take our order. He ordered a True Blood and I just ordered coffee. Then it hit me, I really looked at him for the first time. He was deathly pale, I mean he's already dead, but he was white as a sheet.

"Eric, were you hurt?" I flew out of my seat and sat beside him flinging my arms around his neck. Through all the commotion I had never checked to see if he was alright.

"I just got hit was shards of silver on my face. Do not worry. It was not bad, I already healed." Eric had been so attentive to my needs and when he was in need, I was completely oblivious. His piercing ice blue eyes bore into my baby blues. He leaned towards me and pressed his cold stone lips to mine. I pulled away and let Eric wash all my anxiety away through the bond.

"I'm sorry." I really was. Sadness leaked through my voice.

"Do not be. You had a lot on you mind. Which reminds me, what happened between you and Victor that you cannot tell me lover."

I pulled back slightly, "You need to just trust me until I can explain. Please do this for me." I took my finger and twirled his blonde locks.

He sighed, "Lover you can tell me anything you know."

"I know that. It's just not the right time. Trust me please." I begged and pleaded him with my eyes. He had to see it this way, there was no other way.

"Fine, but you better have a damn good reason." I nodded my head in relief. He looked so forlorn, I surmised that he probably was looking forward to an all out battle. A wave of panic coursed through me, what if he just pacified me? What if he really was planning an attack?

"Please mean it." It was all I could manage to squeak out. I could not loose him too.

"I do. I may not like it, but I do." His hand stroked small circles on my arms. I felt slightly better, I believed he mean what he said. I had other pressing things I needed to ask. I removed myself from his side of the booth, or I tried to anyway.

His arm snaked around my waist and he said, "Where are you going? I want you right here." He pulled me back towards him and nuzzled my neck.

"I have a few other things to ask you and it's easier when I sit across from you."

Huskily he breathed, "I want you close. Across the table is too far." His sultry voice sent shivers down my spine and my resolved firmed, I had to put distance between us. Battle and blood stirs bloodlust and sexual excitement and there was no way I was traveling down that road right now. I pulled away and this time he let me. I slipped into the seat opposite him and my brain fogged over when I saw his lust filled eyes undressing me.

I gulped, "What do you think happened?" I had to know, I had to know how one minutes everything seemed to be going according to plan and the next minute…

Eric huffed, "I think it is safe to assume that if the King did check to see if the sword would penetrate Quinn's flesh, he did not do it himself. He had one of his minions, probably Victor, do it. The King had enough respect for the sword but probably did not believe the prophecy. Victor wanted a shot at the throne and somehow talked Quinn into killing him before death."

"Why wasn't I charged with harboring a fugitive? I did. When Victor found us at my house, you, Bill, and Frannie were there. I was just as much at fault as he was."

"No you were not. Once the negotiations were made everything else went away. Quinn was only charged for those things to make the case against him more dramatic. Those things do not apply to you." I could see what Eric was getting at. _He_ needed to build a case against Quinn so past deeds were laid out. It didn't mean I understood it or excepted it though. I decided to change the subject.

"Did you know that the K-King killed Quinn's mother?"

Eric's eyes widened briefly than narrowed before adding, "How do you know this?"

"Because Quinn told me."

He added silently, _did you know of the plot to overthrow the King_.

I nodded my head, he closed his eyes and his nostrils flared. He was angry. His eyes flashed open and they were deadly, _why did Quinn put you in danger by telling you that_.

I answered aloud, "I don't know." I did know. Quinn wanted me to know his reason for exacting revenge. He wanted me to live the rest of my life without looking over my shoulder for _him_. He wanted to take away my pain and fear.

His eyes narrowed, "Oh, I think you do." I needed to change the subject and fast before I blurted something out that I couldn't take back.

"Why did Sandy…k-kill Quinn? He passed the test." Hot salty tears welling in my eyes. It all seemed so unreal like a bad dream.

"Even though he passed, if Victor would of exonerated him, someone would have gone after him anyway because he killed Felipe. Though the sword did judged him after the deed. This is all new ground. I have never seem someone worthy of the blade." I rolled around his words in my mind. _Someone worthy of the blade_. Did the magic that the sword possess judge the King's deeds worthy of death? Of what I knew of _him_, yes I believed it did. If anything Quinn's heart was honorable. Even when he betrayed me and gave my name up, it was because he was blackmailed and backed into a corner.

A voiced whispered in my head, _keep telling yourself that. _

_Bill never gave you up._

_No he didn't, but he ran off with his maker ho and fucked her brains out, then offered to buy you off like a cheep whore. _

_It wasn't quite like that._

_Oh, really?_

_STOP_! I shouted to myself, this wasn't about Bill, it was about Quinn. In the past twenty-four hours he had said a three word phrase to me three times. All I ever wanted was to be loved. I freely gave my heart to Bill and he trampled on it like an annoying bug meeting it's final end on the soul of an old shoe. Eric is a vampire that I could never expect to receive love from. Loving a woman, a _human woman _was beneath him. Any love I felt for him would never be returned, it was all about sex with Eric. Quinn, I so wanted to love him. I think I could have, if I had allowed myself the chance. He was a good person. Now, I will never get the chance to explored what might have been.

"Sookie?" I looked up into Eric's eyes. I realized that I had drifted into an unconscious battle between my subconscious. Great now on top of everything else, I'm loosing my grasp on reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. It's all…so much to process you know." I didn't think the true impact of what happened had actually hit me yet. I felt a great sense of loss and grief, but the emotions were detached somehow. I didn't want to face what was to come next, seeing Frannie. Somewhere in the midst of my warring thoughts my coffee had arrived. I picked up the coffee sipping it as a much needed distraction to my thoughts. Then, just like in a bad dream when everything crashes down at the most inopportune time, Eric's phone rang.

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N- I know this didn't end the way you wanted it too. But, for what is going to happen in the future Quinn had to be out of the way. I hope I did his memory justice. He died a hero and will be known by all for defeating death by passing the test of the Sword Of Truth.**

**The most difficult part of the chapter was coming up with things to charge Quinn with. I had to slip into the mind of de Castro, not a place I want to be, and see how he would view the situation. I hope I got it down.**

**Please Review - I love and read everyone. I comment when I can. Reviews are like running my hands up and down Eric's tight hard ass. I treasure each one! **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through this journey. Up next, how Frannie deals with Sookie.**

**I apologize in advance for any errors. I try my best, I do not have a beta, but I know I miss things.**


	20. Keeping the Promise

**I want to thank sookiepdx and SumFatChic for letting me bounce ideas off you guys. Sometimes I need a few other brains then mine to get this story out. **

**I promise I will start the interviews up soon, I just want to get these few dramatic chapters out of the way. BTW all characters belong to CH, I just play on her jungle gym every so often.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 20 - Keeping the Promise**

Eric pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered, "Northman…Yes." He snapped his phone shut. I didn't even have to ask who it was, I already knew.

"We have to leave. Victor has requested my services and you are able to see the tiger's body." Quinn's body? It didn't seem real. A fresh wave of tears poured down my face. Eric slapped forty dollars down on the table and stood. He looked down at me, I was frozen in place. He sighed leaning over and reached for my hand. He practically had to drag me back into the hotel. My whole body was so numb from the shock, I couldn't move.

I screamed to myself, _get a hold of yourself Sookie. You need to be strong for Quinn. You need to take care of Frannie_. I must have been kidding myself to think Frannie would receive me well. Taking a deep breath, I repeated to myself the promise I had made to Quinn.

Eric led me through the hotel, in the elevator and back onto the twenty-five floor. I didn't even recognize where I was until I was standing in front of the double doors that opened up into the throne room. As we approached, two guards opened the doors to allow us entrance. A strange sense of déjà vu swept over me when I crossed the threshold into the room. Victor wasn't seated on the throne, but stood next to it. Eric and I walking into the center of the room and stopped. Eric bowed low from the waist and I bobbed my head. Victor acknowledged Eric's presence with a tilt of his head then turned to me and smiled.

"I had hoped that I would accompany you back to Louisiana, but because of the most recent _unfortunate_ events I must remain here." He laid that last line on thick, it sent a chill through my body. Victor turned his attention to the guards in the room, "Leave us." The two guards that were there exited through the doors, shutting it behind them.

He then returned his attention back to me, "Miss Stackhouse you may go and see the body of the tiger if you so wish. I have business to attend to with your bonded. You are dismissed." Before I could even object, Eric did it for me.

"I wish to accompany her. She does not feel safe wandering around in a vampire hotel without an escort."

Victor concluded, "I would _never_ dream of letting her walk around the hotel without a familiar escort." He pressed the conference button on the side of the throne and spoke, "Send in Rasul." A moment later the door opened to the room to reveal a familiar brown skinned Middle Eastern vampire. I turned to Eric who I could still feel was tense through the bond. I reassured him with my thoughts that I would be fine. I bobbed my head to Victor and waltzed out the door.

I followed Rasul outside the throne room and onto the elevator.

Finally he turned to me and spoke, "So, how have you been. It's been quite some time since I've seen you last." Frankly I couldn't remember the last time I saw him. I just remember feeling relief when I found out he had survived the takeover.

"Fine and you." It was more out of curtsy because vampires never get sick. My answer was an automatic retort, I wasn't fine…I was a mess, but that wasn't something I wanted to talk about with anyone never mind a vampire I only met a few times. As the elevator descended, I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I needed to stay calm. My mission of seeing Quinn and dealing with a distraught Frannie was not going to be pleasant.

"Rasul, this is not going to go well. Please don't intervene unless I ask you too. I am the last person Frannie probably wants to see. She…she will most likely be very upset at me and take her anger out on me." I wanted him to know that it was going to be bad. The last thing I wanted was for him to upset her more by restraining her. My intent was not to further distress her, but to try and bring her comfort. All too soon we were stepping off the elevator and in front of a closed door. From inside the door I heard the worst deafening screeching I had ever heard. Rasul gave me one sympathetic look before he turned the knob and allowed me to enter.

I had prepared myself for a lot of things, but not for this. Quinn laid stretched out on a table with a bloody sheet covering his butchered body. Frannie was curled protectively over him rocking back and forth to the tune of her cries. I stepped inside the room and froze. The room smelt of stale blood and battle. For the past few hours I had not allowed myself to admit that Quinn had actually died. I thought that I would come down here just like at the Summit and find him recovering from his injuries. All his years in the pits fighting for his life and he finds his end by the blade of a sword. My heart bled for the love I almost found, then lost. It bled for the helpless girl in front of me whom was protected by a man that truly loved her. I thought of my own brother and saw how much different he was compared to Quinn. Jason would never have protected me to the death. Quinn had his flaws but he truly was an honorable man.

I don't even know how long I was frozen in place. I commanded my body to move forward to console a girl I barely knew. This moment wasn't about me, it was about a promise I made to a dear friend and lover. My time to grieve would come, now was the time to offer relieve. I approached Frannie with trepidation. I knew she hadn't recognized my presence and I didn't want to frighten her further. As I continued forward I heard Rasul leave the room and shut the door behind him. _God bless him! _I was glad that he had enough sense to see that we needed to have this conversation alone.

I reached Frannie and she still had not acknowledged my presence. I was unsure of what to do, but I was afraid to touch her for some reason.

"Frannie, it-it's me, Sookie," I whispered to her as my voice broke. Still nothing. She rocked back and forth between her sobs. I decided that maybe touch was the way to go, I reached out to graze my hand along her back.

She hissed out through clenched teeth, "Don't touch _me_." I was completely at a loss on how to comfort her. I remembered when Gran died how I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as anyone else. I focused all my attention on Frannie. I didn't think I could hold myself together if I looked at Quinn's body whom she cradled.

As I stared at this helpless creature in front of me preparing my next course of action she sobbed, "Just go away and leave me alone."

"Frannie, I…."

She lifted her head to meet my eyes. She screamed at me, "Did you not fuckin' hear what I said. Get the _hell _out of here _now_!" She picked up a chair that was pushed in under the table and threw it at me when vehement strength. I dodged and it miss my head by mere inches. She threw herself back down hovering over the body of Quinn. I saw how upset she was but instead of being concerned with my own safety I worried that she would injure herself. I shifted my body and walked with extreme caution around the table so I was standing at her side. Instead of going for a gentle touch I threw my body down on top of hers tightly wrapping my arms around her waist. She thrashed and fought my hold but I didn't let go. I knew that she would eventually wear down and I was still pretty strong from ingesting Eric's blood so recently.

"Get of _ME_," she shrilled in a high pitched voice. She practically flung me backwards as she kicked her feet in the air. I held my ground and planted my feet solidly on the floor. Her feet hit the ground after one wild kick in the air and flew both of us backwards. I landed on the floor with an '_umph'_ knocking the wind clear out of me. She landed wrapped in my arms on top of me. We laid on the ground and for a moment, and I thought I rendered her unconscious with my tight grasp on her body, she was so still. She shifted slightly to remove herself from me and sat up. I sat up with her not releasing my hold. I pulled her toward my chest and stroked her hair. Frannie buried her face in my bosom muffling her sobs. I don't know how long I held her, I just kept rocking her back and forth and making soothing circles with my hands upon her back. After awhile her sobs silenced to hiccups.

Willing myself to have strength I quietly whispered, "Frannie do you have anywhere to go?"

"Quinn…took…care of me," she managed to choke out.

I made a rash decision. "Why don't you come and live with me for awhile. I have a big house with a few extra bedrooms…," I let my sentence trail off. I barely knew Frannie, but I made a promise. This promise meant that I would do anything in my power to make sure she was alright. She had nowhere to go, so I would provide a safe place for her.

She pulled back from me a little and for the first time really looked at me. "Why would you do that?" I didn't want her to feel that I was obligated by Quinn to take care of her. I truly wanted her to come and live with me. The more I thought about it, the more my resolve firmed up. Truthfully I had become so accustomed to having a roommate my home felt empty without Amelia.

"I've never…had a sister. I have the room…you don't have a place to go. It makes sense."

"I'd have to move to Louisiana?" she asked.

I smiled a little. It was so good that she was talking. "It might do you good to leave here," I said very softly.

Her eyes drifted to where Quinn was laid out. "What about…," she inquired. I didn't need her to finish the sentence to know what she was thinking. She wanted to know what to do with Quinn's body.

"We can take him with us. Give him a proper burial. I'm sure they'd have a spare…" I couldn't say the word coffin, to her or myself. It made it that much more real. "I'll take care of everything." All I wanted was to reassure her. As much as it killed me to make arrangements, I knew that I was going to be the one to have to do it.

"Ok," was all she said. I continued to rock her for a while longer, but knew that a few things had to be done.

I spoke to her softly, "Rasul is outside the door. He's a good…person. I need to speak with him for a moment. I think it would be a good idea for us to leave here as soon as possible. I just need his help…making arrangements. Will you be alright for a few minutes?" She weakly nodded and pulled away from me. I got up off the floor and walked over to the door. Turning the knob I spied Rasul standing outside waiting for me.

He approached me saying, "You told me not to interfere."

"I know. Thank you so much for listening to me." He nodded. "Can you do me a favor? I am going to take Frannie home to Bon Temps with me, could you please find a spare…coffin so we can bring Quinn with us." I whispered the last line so quietly. I didn't want Frannie to overhear, but I also didn't want to admit his death to myself.

"Will do. Will you be alright here?"

"I'll be fine." With that he turned towards the direction of the elevator. I walked back in the room to stay with Frannie. I curled back up next to her on the floor and took her in my arms.

"Do you have any belongings that you would like to take with you?"

"I don't…have anything here. But at Quinn's…"

"Would you like to pick up your things from his place? You don't half to. We can get you some new clothes in Bon Temps and have your things packed up and delivered to my place."

"I don't think I could go to…" I understood how painful it would be for her to return to his place. Though, I did think she needed to deal with his death I was not about to push her.

"That's fine. You can borrow things from me until we can take you shopping." I looked down at her blood stained clothes, yes she would definitely need to change. We sat in silence for a few more minutes then the door to the room opened. Rasul motioned for me. I walked to the door and on the other side was a wooden coffin. My eyes welled up knowing that it was for the sole purpose of transporting Quinn.

"I was able to obtain one. What would you like me to do with it?"

I mumbled quietly, "Could you put it down the hall so Frannie doesn't see it. I am going to try and take her back to my room. When we leave could you place Quinn inside very gently. I will call the airlines from the room to make arrangements to go home. Once I know what we're doing, we can have him transported to the airport. Thank you very much for all your help."

All he said was, "He was a good man." I nodded my head in agreement before I shut the door. I walked back over to Frannie. I didn't know what her reaction was going to be when I suggested that we leave and go up to my room. I didn't know if she could tear herself away from her brother's body. My only hope was that she would come quietly, I didn't want to have to leave her here while I packed.

"Frannie, why don't we go upstairs. I have to pack. You need to eat something. After we take care of a few things we can come back down."

"We won't leave him behind right." I shook my head. "Will someone be here incase…to watch over him."

"Rasul will be here. He won't let anything happen to Quinn I promise." I bent down on the ground and placed my arm around her waist supporting her body. I then lifted both of us off the floor. I took a step away from Quinn leading out of the room and she pushed away from me. She walked with slow calculated steps to Quinn's bedside. She leaned down kissing him on the cheek letting her lips linger on his skin inhaling his scent. I walked over to him and ran my hand over his bald head thinking to myself, _I love you too_. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I took Frannie's arm and guided her from the room. Rasul opened the door for me and I said, "Take good care of him for me."

"I will. Sookie when you are ready to leave, call this number and I will deliver him wherever you want." He handed me his card and I thanked him.

As I led her back to my room I couldn't help but think of Eric. In my haste to care for Frannie never did I once think how he would react to this situation. I figured that he hadn't returned from his meeting with Victor because he probably would have sought me out if he had. Frankly if I admitted it to myself I was downright terrified of what he would say to me over this decision. The closer we got to my room the more nervous I became. What if he upset Frannie even more by his reaction? What if he forbid her to stay with me? Not that I would listen, but it would upset her and make it more difficult for me to carry out my plan. The closer I got to my room the more resolved my decision became. If he wasn't in the room, I would leave without telling him.

I hesitated outside the door for a minute before I placed my keycard in the slot and turned the handle. I quickly glanced around the room and ascertained that Eric was still out. I dragged Frannie into the room and put her on the bed. I snatched up my cell phone and placed a call to the airlines. I looked at my watch and it was one in the morning. Anubis Airlines had a flight that departed at three. I closed myself into the bathroom as I booked two seats and one coffin. I quickly placed a call to Rasul giving him my flight information. He said that he would have the coffin transported to the airport and not to worry. I hurried back into the room and tossed everything into my suitcase. For a split second I wondered if I had any items in the next room. That thought passed quickly because I wasn't about to check. I was packed and ready to go within ten minutes. I handed Frannie some clothes of mine to wear. She didn't even bother to go into the bathroom. She stripped down in front of me shedding the soiled clothing. When she was dressed and ready, I didn't bother with a bellboy because I had a feeling that someone at the desk would notify Victor and Eric that I planned to leave. I didn't tell Rasul to keep my departure a secret but I wanted as few to know as possible. My last though was to scribble a note to Eric. I took the hotel stationary and wrote:

_Eric,_

_I went to see Frannie. I decided to bring her home with me to Bon Temps. She needed to get out of the hotel as soon as possible so we are taking the first flight out. Do not worry about me. I will see you home._

_S~_

Leaving the note on the nightstand next to the bed, I extended my arm to Frannie. I briefly explained the plan to her and informed her that Quinn would be delivered to the airport by Rasul.

"Ready Frannie." In my other hand I carted my suitcase behind me. I walked out of the room and didn't look back. I wanted to forget everything that happened in this hotel. My purpose here had been in vain. I wasn't able to save Quinn and in turn was attacked and raped by the King. I found that I was indebted to Victor and was made a human slave by Eric. Could this trip have gotten any worse? Somewhere in the back of my mind, I reminded myself that I had reconnected with Eric.

_Keep thinking that Sookie. He doesn't really love you. All he has ever cared about was possessing and owning you._

As I traveled down the elevator and out the hotel I reaffirmed my thoughts in my mind. Believing the truth of my words made it easier to leave the hotel. If I thought about my decision too much I would turn and go back to my room to wait for my Viking. _He's not yours Sookie. _No, I had to take care of Frannie. I promised the one man who had ever loved me that I would.

On the sidewalk outside the hotel I hailed a cab. Frannie and I didn't speak the entire way there. It wasn't until we reached the airport and checked in for our flight that my phone rang. I pulled it out and sighed when I saw on the caller ID that it was Eric.

**Please review - I need reviews like I need air to breathe. **


	21. Legendary Hero

**All characters belong to the lovely CH, I just like to build sandcastles on her beach. **

**Chapter 21 - Legendary Hero**

We had just made our way to the gate. I had checked with the airline attendant to make sure that Quinn was securely on board. I glanced at the clock on the wall. The flight left in forty-five minutes and we would be boarding in fifteen. A wave of violent anger swept through my soul and I didn't have to guess why. His feelings were so powerful I could make out the tenor of his vicious thoughts. Eric found my note. Just when I thought Frannie and I would get away from Nevada unnoticed, my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID hoping I was mistaken, but there was only one person that would be calling me now, Eric. I deluded myself into thinking that we would be safety aboard a plane before he would notice my absence. My luck was never that good, time was not on my side. I almost turned my phone off and ignored the call, but I'd have to deal with him sometime. At least it was over the phone and not in person. I excused myself from Frannie and pointed to my phone. She barely acknowledged my presence as I stood up and walked a good thirty feet from where she sat.

I answered my phone, "Hello Eric."

"_Where_ the fuck are you?" he screamed at me. I flinched from his venomous words and moved the phone a few inches away from my ear. I could feel through the bond his anger and disbelief that I would high tail it and run.

"I'm at the airport with Frannie. I'm taking her home," I coolly answered back.

"You did not _feel_ the need to let me know this before you left!" he spat back at me.

"I left you a note. We were in a hurry."

"Damn it Sookie. You are my bonded and have openly submitted to me. What does it look like to the new King when I cannot even keep track of where you are."

My temper flared, "What right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"I have every _God Damn _right. _You are mine_."

That did it, I was seething, "Since when. When have you staked a claim on me Eric just because Pam tricked me into bowing to you does not make me yours."

The pause on the other end of the line extended into a few long moments and I wondered if he actually hung up. But, I still felt his aggression and agitation through the bond. Nope, I wasn't that lucky.

"Why is the tiger's sister with you?"

"I invited her to stay with me at my home." I meant to say it with conviction, but my voice was barely above a whisper for fear of his reaction.

"Why would you do such a thing?" His disbelief belied the calm of his words.

"She has no place to go Eric and I made a promise to Quinn that I would take care of her."

"You will _not_ have her in your home. Quinn has plenty of money she can live on. Take her to his place and drop her off. She is _not _your concern."

"You cannot tell me who can stay in my house and what my concerns are. I am my own person not yours." I snapped my phone shut hanging up on him effectively ending the conversation as far as I was concerned. I turned the ringer off and placed it on vibrate. I walked back over to Frannie and before I even sat down my phone was vibrating again. This time I didn't even look to see who the caller was, I didn't have too.

Redirecting my attention and thoughts I asked, "When was the last time you ate Frannie? Are you hungry?"

"I don't think I could eat anything right now. Who was that?"

I sighed rather loudly, "Eric." I really didn't want to talk to her about the ins and outs of my…situation regarding Eric.

"Is that vampire your boyfriend?" She asked in a mildly curious manner. I didn't know how much she knew, but Eric had been at my house the night of the takeover.

"No, not at all. We…share a blood bond." That was the best way I could sum up my relationship with Eric in a nutshell to Frannie. What was Eric to me? I threw my hands up to cover my face as shame overtook my body. What did I do? In a moment of weakness I had given myself over to Eric. Was he right, did I give him a claim on me without mean too? The last time I mentioned casual sex to Eric it didn't go over well. Did I inadvertently give him more power over me without realizing it? As much as I lusted after Eric so did every other woman and most men whether they were gay or not. Eric was something to behold regardless of your sexual preference. He would never give up all his women and fangbangers for me. I may be special to him but I would never have his heart all to myself. Monogamy and Eric were two words that didn't belong in the same sentence. In fact a simile that went well with Eric was a philanderer, downloaded from my word of the day on-line calendar. I could even imagine the thousands of woman Eric has had in his long life, I was just another girl to add to that list. _Bagged Sookie, check_! I could almost envision the lists he kept. I couldn't even imagine the numbers of woman he would have had in a year never mind over a thousand years of life. Who was I compared to all those woman? I was a telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps, uneducated and unworldly up until a few years ago. I have never traveled or been out of the country. I bought most of my clothes at Walmart for Christ sake. Who was I to him? I was nobody that he would commit to. I had no hold on him and no claim to stake. I sat up a little straighter and berated myself for thinking so lowly of my character. _Damn it, I am Sookie Stackhouse, an independent intelligent woman who supports herself and is a loyal friend. __That's_ who I am.

Even though I had talked myself into this course of action it was agonizing waiting for our flight to board. I could feel Eric's rage and I was on edge ready to sprint to the gate when we were called. I darted my eyes around the terminal thinking that any moment he would be rushing to my side to drag me back to the hotel kicking and screaming. I knew that I wouldn't go quietly, but I hoped and prayed to the Gods that Eric was detained and unable to track me down before the plane took off. I was sweating so profusely that if I didn't board soon, I'd need to change my clothes.

For Frannie so caught up in her own emotions she was quite observant, "He makes you nervous." I turned my attention to her giving her a half smile. That was the understatement of the year. It pleased me that she was trying to make conversation, if anything it served as a distraction.

"No, more like his temper does."

"He's mad." She looked at me with round innocent eyes.

"Mad doesn't even cover what he is."

"Do you think you should anger him so? Maybe we shouldn't have left." I had to admit Eric's feeling were the last thing I was thinking about when I fled the hotel. Eric could be terrifying and I was sure beyond any doubt that he had brutally tortured and killed people in his life. I never thought much about what Eric could force from me. Did I think that he would intention injure me? I hoped not. But if I upset him enough…I shivered thinking about all the things Eric could will me to do. Granted he couldn't glamour me and I didn't heel, but the bond has gotten progressively stronger and I didn't know what he was fully capable of. He always seemed hell bent on making me come to him, what if he was done. What if he was tired of waiting and enforced demands on me? He couldn't enter my house without my permission, but I had to leave it sometime. My panic and thoughts began to spiral out of control. Finally when I was practically dancing in my chair from all my self inflicted anxiety the flight attendant announced that our plane was boarding. I gripped Frannie's arm and led her with swift velocity towards the plane.

My stance didn't relax until I saw the door to the plane close. Even then I had fleeting visions of Eric crushing the side wall of the plane to gain entrance. Even after takeoff I shut the window shade because I was afraid to see a familiar blonde angry vampire floating outside. But none of this happened. I looked over at Frannie. She was sleeping curled around my arm for protection. Scrutinizing her demeanor I knew regardless of my terror of Eric's reaction, I had made the right choice. I gathered from what I knew that she didn't have many close friends. She needed a friend and I would provide her what I could.

I took my phone out of my pocket to see that I had five voice messages and fourteen text messages. I didn't even want to hear the messages, but I scanned the texts and saw that three were from Pam. I opened the first one.

Pam: _My master is not pleased. Why do you run from him?_

I blew out a noisy breath and hit next.

Pam: _We must talk about this. You cannot run anywhere that he will not find you._

Next.

Pam: _What is going on? Call me before he tears apart the hotel._

I didn't really want to talk to Pam. I knew with the two hour time difference the advantage was on my side. Sure enough Pam's last text was sent at 2:30 which meant she sent it at 4:30 from Shreveport. I looked at the blaring digits on my phone. It was already 3:30 so Pam would be dead to the world for the day. Relief washed through me when I discerned that I wouldn't have any vampires to deal with until Pam rose at sunset that evening. Feeling a little better about my situation, I lifted the window shade to satisfy the last of my fears, no Eric. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief before I shut the shade. I leaned my head against Frannie and welcomed the pull of oblivion and the peace I knew would only last a few hours.

_____________________________________________________________

I woke up and the plane was still in mid-flight. Nothing had significantly changed, Frannie was still curled up next to me. Comprehension dawned on me. What was I going to do with Quinn once the plane landed? I couldn't exactly strap a coffin on the roof of a car. When I had previously traveled with vampires and their coffins they always cared for their own arrangements. I had no one. I flipped open my phone and called the only person I could think of that have reverence for Quinn and would hold the answers that I sought. Alcide Herveaux. I had a pang of guilt when I saw the hour of my call, but this was important. On the first ring Alcide picked up.

"Hello."

"Alcide, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

"Are you ok? I heard…what happened." It hadn't even occurred to me that Alcide had even an inkling of the situation. I should have known, gossip spreads like lightening through the supe community.

"I will be. I have a situation that I need help with."

"Anything Sookie you know that."

"I'm on a plane with Frannie on my way back home. She's going to be staying with me for a while. The problem is…my problem is that I have…Quinn with us. I'm not sure what to do when we get off the plane. I don't have any way to transport…"

"Oh, Sookie. When you get off the plane I will have everything arranged to transport…Quinn. How did you end up…in this situation?"

"I invited Frannie to stay with me. She doesn't have anywhere to go. I didn't know what else to do. I boarded a plane." All I could mange to squeak out were short concise sentences.

"Eric's not with you."

"No, I…left him behind. I left him a note." I heard him stifle a laugh into the phone. I gathered that he was pleased I left the Viking high and dry.

"No worries. When does your plane land?" I gave him the information and hung up the phone. The time had already advanced into the next time zone and it was five. I felt a little better knowing that it was six in Shreveport, so my call wasn't _that_ early. I wasn't exactly sure where my friend of the pack status stood. I didn't know if I used my status up with Tray when he was killed in the line of duty protecting me. I reckoned that Alcide would help if not for me but for the legendary status Quinn held within the supe community. Transporting Quinn was taken care of, now I just had to figure out how Frannie and I were going to make it home. Bobby had dropped me off, I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to call Eric's day man and request a pickup. I didn't want to piss Eric off anymore than I already had. I surmised that I could rent a car at the airport if I absolutely had too.

An hour later the plane taxied into the Shreveport Regional Airport. I gently woke Frannie from her slumber. It troubled me to do it. This was probably the most rest she had gotten in days.

"Frannie we're here. We have to get off the plane." She stirred under my touch then she opened her eyes to meet my gaze. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were puffy. I extended my arm to her and she took it. Attempting to stand she wobbled a bit and I gripped my arm firmer around her waist to keep her steady.

How are we going to…move my brother?" She quietly whispered to me.

"I called Alcide Herveaux. He's the packmaster for the Shreveport Weres. He is going to help us with…transportation." She clung to me as we exited the plane together. I wasn't exactly sure where to go, but I decided the best course of action was to make my way to baggage claim. It was slow going, Frannie leaned heavily on me for support. I wrapped both arms around her waist and towed her through the terminal. Descending down the escalators I spied Alcide waiting for us at the luggage carousel. He glided over to me with a look of pity.

"Sook…Frannie." Directing his attention to her he said, "I'm sorry for your loss. Quinn was a great heroic man." He lifted his hand to her shoulder in comfort. "I have made all the arrangements. I just need the claim ticket you were given so I can…take care of everything." I fished around in my purse for the ticket and handed it to him. "I also didn't know if you ladies had transportation back home, but I am willing to take you if you need a ride." I thanked him for his kindness and led Frannie over to a seat. I had to wait for my luggage and I could see what a strain it was for her to remain standing.

I felt Alcide come up behind me, "Sookie, I know this isn't a good time, but I wanted to extend an offer to help with the funeral arrangements. Quinn was legendary to the supe community and we would like to give him a service deserving of a _hero_." The softness of his expression and face when he said the word _hero_ brought tears to my eyes. I would have liked nothing more than to give Quinn a funeral worthy of a hero, but it wasn't my choice to make.

"Nothing would please me more, but…it's not my decision. Today might not be the best day to bring it up to her. Let me get her settled in and we can talk about it tomorrow." He agreed and stood by me. When my suitcase came into view I went to grab it and Alcide beat me to it.

"Everything is taken care of. Quinn will be transported to the local funeral home in Shreveport," he said as we walked towards Frannie to rejoin her. I pulled her up onto her feet and we made our way to Alcide's truck. I helped Frannie get in the middle between Alcide and I.

The drive to Bon Temps was silent until Alcide asked, "Why did you leave Eric behind?"

"As if you don't know." I looked down at Frannie who was snuggled up against my side like a child coddling a security blanket. He nodded his head once and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

We pulled up to my house and Alcide helped us out of the car. He walk my suitcase and us up the back stairs. I unlocked the door and dragged Frannie into my living room placing her on the couch. Alcide dropped my bag off by the front door. He turned to me and whispered, "When your ready, I'd like to know what happened. All I heard were the rumors and your call confirmed the validity of them." I thanked him for his kindness and we agreed that he would come over tomorrow to talk more about the arrangements. We said our goodbyes and he was gone.

I walked into the kitchen, though I had been gone a few days I still had a some things in my refrigerator. Without even asking I busied myself into preparing a meal for Frannie. She needed strength and rest for the days to come, for I could only imagine the stress the confrontation with Eric and the funeral would bring.

Without saying a word I brought her the chicken salad sandwich I made and a glass of milk. She grabbed the plate hungrily and drank the milk down in practically one gulp. I thought for now the best place for her to stay was in the downstairs guess room that Octavia occupied for a while. The only downside of that room was the vampire hidey-hole, but I didn't think I'd have any guests for a while. I still felt like the upstairs belonged to Amelia if she ever chose to return. When Frannie was done eating I took her plate and glass placing it in the sink.

"Frannie, you must be exhausted. Why don't you take a bath and lie down."

She breathed out, "Thank you," so low I almost missed it. I helped her to her feet and half carried her to the bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet seat while I drew her bath water. I took a towel from the linen closet and grabbed a change of clothes from my bedroom.

"Here. If you need any help let me know. When you are feeling up to it, I can take you shopping for some new clothes and maybe get a few things for your bedroom. I want you to feel at home here." She nodded her head and I shut the door behind me. I took my suitcase into my room and started to unpack. Most of the things needed to be washed so I threw them in the hamper. I'd deal with laundry later. I fished through the pockets to see if I had emptied everything out when my fingers touched a sheet of paper. I pulled it out remembering it was the note from Eric that I found in the hidey-hole. I sank down onto my bed as tears sprang into me eyes. I had packed this note as a reminder to myself of what might have been. I was pretty sure that whatever I had deluded myself into thinking regarding Eric was wrong. He could never and would never love me. I folded the piece of paper. Not quite sure what to do with it, I tucked it in between my mattresses. I was so exhausted that I curled up on my bed. I only planned on shutting my eyes for a few minutes, I wanted to check on Frannie to make sure she had everything she needed. That was my last thought before I was overtook by sleep.

**A/N- I have a question. I searched through the books, went to CH's website, and even goggled John Quinn. Does anyone remember how E(E)E was set up. I know Quinn owned a part of the supe branch. Did the books ever say how many owners there were? Was it three! Any other details about E(E)E that you could think of would be most helpful. I need the information for the next few chapters. Up next, Pam's reaction. Eric is still stuck in Vegas so his reaction with be up and coming. I was toying with doing the next POV in Pam's perspective. That way you'd get some of the background information on what happened after Sookie left. Tell me what you all think. As always, I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers and lurkers. I know your there so please review it makes me happy. **


	22. Psychotic Obsession

**I know I said that I planned to try and write in Pam's POV. I spent three days writing it and rewriting it. I couldn't get Eric's murderous rage right. I was too afraid that I'd have him kill everyone in Las Vegas with the way he was feeling. Then the role Pam played made Eric seem weak. Her advice appeared to control his actions too much. So anyway to make a long story short, I threw out the entire chapter and started over. This is Sookie's POV, but you will get more of the story through Pam's words. I hope you all like it. Some of you mentioned writing in Eric's POV. I like writing Eric but I really like to keep him mysterious. I may write in his perspective again, but not for a while.**

**Story Recap:**

**Amelia left after the death of Tray because she blamed Sookie. Eric admitted that Quinn was to be executed because he defied the King by leaving Nevada and disregarded Eric's position as Sookie's husband. Niall and Claude left the realm, but left all their property to Sookie. Niall also left a magical book that Sookie could use to communicate with him. Once in Nevada things really start to unravel. The King rapes and attacks Sookie trying to get her to bond with him. Sookie hides this from Eric because she doesn't want him to attack the King and end up meeting the sun. Sookie confides in Victor. Victor tells Quinn and he takes it upon himself to take out the King before his death sentence is carried out. Somewhere in all this, Sookie not thinking with all her brain cells, jumps in bed with Eric. Quinn kills Felipe and is liberated by the Sword of Truth, but Sandy kills him anyway. Sookie, keeping a promise to Quinn, asks Frannie to stay with her. Sookie is terrified to tell Eric and flees Nevada with Frannie. *Wipes sweat off brow* That was a mouthful. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 22 - Psychotic Obsession**

"Sookie…Sookie. Wake up." My eyes flashed opened to reveal Frannie next to me with wide eyes shaking me. I looked from her fearful eyes to my window. It was after sundown. Then I heard it, the loud banging at my back door. I looked over at the clock and it was a little after seven. It couldn't be Eric …yet. Even if he caught the first flight after dark his visit was still a few hours away. It was either Pam or Bill and from the frantic raps it had to be Pam. I shot out of bed.

"Frannie just stay in here. I'm pretty sure that everything will be alright, but just in case, stay ok." She nodded her head forcefully. I could tell how terrified she was, her experience with vampires have been very traumatizing. I gave her a quick reassuring hug then I yelled that I was coming so Pam wouldn't break down my door. I walked out of my room and shut the door behind me, leaving Frannie on my bed, and I was alone to deal with a very pissed off vampire. I looked through the peephole to confirm my suspicions and sure enough Pam was on the other side of the door. I briefly thought about not answering, but I knew she would not hesitate to shatter my door into a million pieces. It was a small comfort to me at least, to know that she couldn't enter my house without an invitation.

"Sookie…open up. I know your standing on the other side of this door. I can heart your heart beating and shallow breathing." _Damn vampire hearing_. I couldn't even have a minute to compose my thoughts. I flung the door open and stared into the eyes of an expressionless Pam. She raked her eyes up and down my body and her fangs extended down slightly.

"You look like hell. Go clean yourself up, then we can talk." I just stared at her in confusion. Where was the anger I was braced for. Fury I expected, but _kindness_. Maybe something happened that I didn't know about.

"Come on in." I step aside and allowed her entrance. "Can I get you a True Blood? I believe I have a few bottles left." She nodded her head and I escorted her into the living room. I gestured for her to take a seat and I went to warm up her blood. I set it down on the coffee table in front of her. I went to take a seat opposite her on the couch when she said, "No I meant it. Go clean up, I can wait. Eric will be here soon and you cannot see him looking like that." A shiver ran through my body at the mention of Eric's name, he would be very angry with me. For the first time I recognized Pam was not only here to get the story, but to act as a buffer. Realizing the severity of my actions, I thanked the Gods I had Pam as a friend. She cared enough about me to not let me face Eric alone.

I hurried back into my room. Frannie was still sitting on my bed. She looked up at me as I walked in. "Everything alight," she asked.

"For now. Pam's here. Stay put, Eric will arrive soon and then all hell will break loose. I think Pam's here to…mediate the situation. I'm going to clean up and then go back and talk to her." I grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and hurried into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, put on fresh clothes, and brushed my teeth. I felt a whole lot better in a matter of fifteen minutes. I walked back out into my living room and Pam was standing by the kitchen table staring at the flowers Eric sent and reading the cards that went along with the deliveries. I felt a pang of guilt and sadness, my chest tightened into a knot. I had thought about Eric's anger, but I never thought about how he felt when he found my note. How would I feel if I found a note from Eric saying that he left me? I didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye. I knew that if he had done that to me, I undoubtedly would be angry but I would feel very hurt as well. I walked over to Pam's side and reached out to touch the tip of one of the roses. A few of the petals fell onto the table.

"You know Sookie, Eric never sends flowers to anyone personally. If flowers need to be sent, he asks me to send them on the club's behalf. He even wrote these two cards to you personally. I do not think he has ever done that for anyone else." She held out the cards for me to take. Looking down at the top card I reread it to myself.

Dear Heart,

I hope that I am on my way to being within your good graces once again. Please do me this honor and accept this gift and wear it tonight for me.

E~

_Damn_, I really did hurt him. I felt traitor tears well up in my eyes and one lone tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and looked up at Pam.

"Sookie go get yourself something to eat. I will wait in the living room until you are ready." I laid both cards down onto the table and walked myself into the kitchen. Was it me or was Pam stalling. Maybe she was just trying to put me at ease for the conversation to come. But then, when do vampires care about easing your mind. If Pam was stalling this was a conversation that I wasn't going to like. I went over to the refrigerator to prepared myself a sandwich and poured myself a glass of milk. I sat down across from Pam with my sandwich in hand. I took several bites and slowly chewed. I knew that I needed to speak first, I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Pam, what happened after I left last night," it came out in an inaudible whisper. I knew no matter how quiet my voice was she would hear.

She sighed, "We have a few things to discuss. In my seven hundred years with my master I have never seen anyone who could affect him like you. He has lived as long as he has by being able to control his temper and keep himself in check. When it comes to you…he has no restraint. I was worried last night for not only your safety, but for his. I thought he would do something stupid like openly drain every blonde human he came across. I thought he would rip your plane in two and drag you back to the hotel. Believe me, you would not have wanted that. I do not think he could of restrained himself enough to _not_ kill you." I knew I should have been petrified by what she said and I was scared to a degree, but I was more appalled at my own actions than the implications of her words. How could I have provoked him to such a degree that he wanted to slaughter ever blonde he came across. I really hope she was exaggerating his feelings. Would Eric really do that? Would he take his anger out on others because of me?

With a shaky voice I asked, "Pam, was he really ready to slaughter every blonde?" I had to know. For one, it showed me how dangerous Eric really was. It also showed me the degree I affected him. We both had tempers, but I couldn't be with him if he would kill someone just to satisfy the anger he felt over a dispute with me.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sookie, he mentioned it. Do I really think he would have done it, probably not. But my point to you is that you drive him to do irrational things, things he would never do over someone else. The affect you have over him is so powerful, I do not understand it. Sometimes I wonder if you bewitch him with fae magic."

"I can assure you Pam I have not."

She cracked a smile before saying, "I did not think so, but I had to ask. No one has ever held that kind of power over him. As his child, I can feel his emotions just like you can with the blood bond. Except what I feel is so much more powerful. I first talked to him last night just after he spoke with Victor. Then about five minutes later I felt his murderous fury. It actually incapacitated me and I was frozen in place for a time. I knew that something was terribly wrong. He would never have let me feel that, he is a very good master and does not inflict unnecessary pain. If he was in enough control of his faculties than I would have felt nothing, but he lost all sense of reason and let go. When I could make myself move, I immediately called him to find out what happened. I had actually jumped in my car and was heading towards the airport. From what I was feeling I thought he was abducted and chain in silver. My first thought was to come to his rescue.

When he told me what you had done. I was first angry then relieved. I knew this was a situation that could be fixed, my master was not in danger except from himself. He was already on his way to find you. I tried reasoning and pleading with him to let you go, but he was relentless. Finally I said to him that I did not feel that he could control himself around you and would end up killing you. I told him that I knew his rash actions would cause him pain and that you were more valuable to him alive than dead. He seemed to snap out of it and agree with me. You have to understand Sookie, my master never looses control. It makes him feel and appear weak.

I am here because I believe you have a damn good reason for what you did. I will listen to what you have to say and if I feel you left with merit, than I will stay and act as your mediator. If I feel that your explanation is…_lacking_, I will leave you to face him by yourself. He may have had a day to calm down, but I do not know how much restraint he will have. Then again, he may just surprise both of us."

I trembled, I knew Eric would be pissed, but _this_ angry. I played Pam's words over and over again. He was enraged enough to not only contemplate killing others but myself. It was hard for me to believe the influence I had over his actions. What had I gotten myself into? I knew vampires were possessive but this went way beyond psychotic. As much as I hated to admit it, I think that I needed to consult Niall. I didn't know how I was going to deal with this. I needed guidance. I felt guilty for what I had done. I didn't think I could ever forgive myself if someone lost their life because of my recklessness. Truthfully I had never considered how he would react. I did what I did out of fear and haste. I couldn't tell Pam that, not yet anyway, I had to start at the beginning. For the first time I realized how dangerous Eric was. If it wasn't for Pam, Frannie and I would be dead. Eric might have found us at the airport and done the unthinkable. I was silently thankful that I had _this_ vampire on my side. Even though Pam was Eric's child, she had enough respect for me to come here and hear me out.

I took a deep breath, I knew she was waiting and I had a story to tell. "Please let me finish before you interrupt," I looked directly at her to make sure she understood. She nodded her head and gestured with her hand for me to continue.

"The first night at the hotel everything _appeared_ to be going fine. Eric and I went to the lounge for a party and everything was perfect. The…K-King had instructed Eric to drop me off at my room and return to him. Eric told me that he wouldn't be long, and to get dressed in something comfortable. He needed to talk to me outside the hotel and we were going for a walk. I didn't want to go, I had others things in mind to complete our evening. I slipped into a black negligee, propped my door open and laid sprawled out on the bed. I closed my eyes when I heard a knock. The next thing I knew I was being kissed roughly and felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I opened my eyes and it wasn't Eric it was _him_." I said the last line so quietly. I lowered my head and a tear slid down my face. I didn't know if I could go on. I felt Pam get up and sit on the couch next to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and held me. I was touched at her gesture of comfort. She held me for a few minutes allowing the silence.

"Sookie who was it? What did he do to you?" Her tone had changed into a soft concerned expression of emotion.

I choked out, "It was the K-King." The next part flew out of my mouth so rapidly I hoped she caught it all. "_He_ wanted me bonded to _him_. _He_ r..raped me and drank from me. _He_ tried to force me to take _his_ blood but I wouldn't, I couldn't. The one thing I wouldn't give _him_ was power over me. _He_ may have taken my body, but _he_ would never have my soul. I wanted to tell Eric, but _he_ told me that Eric would end up executed for attacking _him_ over this. I couldn't let something happen to Eric over me. I needed to talk to someone, but everyone I knew would tell Eric, except one person. Victor. I went to Victor with this." I was sobbing uncontrollable now. Pam was shushing me and rocking me back and forth. I knew my first instinct to not tell Eric had been right on the mark. If I enraged him so much by leaving him in Vegas, I couldn't even image what he would have done with this information.

"How did Eric not know? How did you keep this from him? He would have felt your pain, and he would have smelt Felipe on you."

"_He_ shot some sort of drug into me blocking the bond. Then…_he_ had my room cleaned and dumped me in the shower. _He_ healed my outer wounds with _his_ blood. I guess the drug also had some sort of healing agent in it because I didn't mark up and bruise either so Eric didn't have a clue. But, Eric did notice that he couldn't feel me when he returned. He was upset with me because he thought I had shut him out. When I had nothing to do with blocking the bond."

"Sookie how did Victor get involved?"

"That night Eric came back just before dawn. He told me the meeting was short because the K-King had been occupied and kept Eric waiting the entire time. They were supposed to have another meeting at sunup to finish their discussion. I was terrified that the attack would be repeated all over again. I asked Eric if Victor could sit with me because I was nervous to be in a vampire hotel. I didn't know if Victor was in on the attack, but I took a chance. I didn't know if Victor would lead me right back to my worst nightmare, but something told me he wouldn't. My gut feeling had been correct. I wrote Victor a note asking him if we could speak outside. I told him everything in his car. He told me that he didn't know what he could do to help. Anything he did or inquiry he made would get back to…_him_. When we got back to Eric's room Victor went and examined the room I was attacked in. I don't know if he found anything, but I believe he believed me after that.

When I went to see Quinn, he knew. Victor told him. He wrote a note and had Quinn read it. Quinn told me that he would take care of all of this and kill _him_ before his execution. Quinn knew he was going to die and took _him_ out with him. Victor was supposed to give Quinn a shot of silver to weaken him before the execution, but instead he gave Quinn a shot of adrenaline. Quinn made me promise to take care of Frannie for him. How could I refuse when his final act brought me peace. I will do everything in my power to keep Frannie safe just like Quinn did everything in his power to keep me safe."

"So that is why Eric owes Victor," Pam reflected.

I pulled back from her, "What do you mean?"

She sighed and continued, "When Eric met with Victor last night, he hinted to Eric that he knew for a fact that Eric would not betray him. Victor is worried about loyalties. He asked Eric to be his second-in-command. I am not sure exactly what that would entail, but Eric will have a lot more responsibilities. He worries that this position will put you in even more danger. You will be an even larger target than you are now. I do not trust Victor either and we do not know what his intensions are towards you. Even though it _appears_ that he helped you, he just furthered himself politically and made himself King. You fed into his plot. You presented a situation that he knew could be used to his advantage. He knew how Quinn felt about you and used that information to provoke him into attacking the King. It may a_ppear_ that his intensions were good, but we do not know the extent of the motivations behind his actions." I took a moment to digest everything Pam said and everything she didn't say. Now more than ever I was a pawn in this sick twisted game that vampires played for power. Eric was indebted to Victor because of me and if he did anything to step out of line I would be used as a tool to get him to yield. Then on the other hand, we didn't really know what Victor's true intensions were. Maybe he was on the up and up. I sighed loudly to myself, who was I kidding, he was a vampire for Christ's sake. Vampires always have ulterior motives and hidden agendas. Favors were banked for future use and manipulation. I let Eric and I fall right into Victor's wanting hands.

"Pam if the K-King wanted me for his own, why didn't he turn me. Why did he go to such an extreme length to hide this from Eric?"

"Sookie your position by Eric's side was solidified when you publicly bowed to him. Eric has ownership and control of you in theory. You and I both know that he would never treat you as a slave. But a vampire who has a human slave can _lend_ her out to others. We both know that Eric would never do that. The only other person who has the ability to touch you physically without permission is the King. Of course, vampire custom is that the King would ask the vampire owner and not take liberties. The King knew Eric would refuse. Because the King has this right, he could not be punished under any vampire law. But, if he turned you he could be. You are Eric's property and the King would have stolen you from him. The King would have had to face trial. He could have lost his position, possibly his life and most definitely the respect of other vampires. That is why he chose to terrorize you. If you told Eric and he lost control, he could have Eric executed. Either way, the King maneuvered the situation to try and get Eric out of the way and claim ownership over you." I didn't like the idea that I was a possession that Eric could _lend_ out. I pulled back from Pam, she was the one who got me into this situation in the first place.

"That reminds me. Pam I have a sharpened stake with your name on it. How could you do that to me? How could you put me in a position where I would be marked as Eric's possession and slave? You had to know that wouldn't fly with me."

She looked so innocent when she said, "Sookie I did not know you could fly. Is this a new fae talent you possess?"

"Pam, that's not what I meant and you know it. Why did you do that to me?"

"I knew that it would strengthen your position by his side. He was showing his feelings too much. If you publicly submitted to him than no one would question you by his side. He owned you and it would be expected that he keeps track of his property. He also could treat you with more dignity around others and people would just think that he was a generous master. Now do you see what leaving him did? It made him look like a fool, a vampire than cannot even hang onto his property for more than a few days. Just so you know, he did not know what I told you to do. He was completely taken by surprise." I started to see why Eric was so angry over me leaving. I really didn't like the idea of being owned, I was independent and have always taken care of myself. For appearances sake I would just have to deal. I knew that Eric would never lend me out. A shiver ran down my spine when I reminded myself that he _could_.

"I will get you back for this Pam."

She mockingly laughed at me, "Oh, I hope so and look forward to it."

"Damn, you know all I ever wanted was to come out on top for once."

She wickedly grin, "If you want to be on top, just ask Eric I am sure he would oblige your request." She raised her eyebrows at me and cocked her head. "And if he refuses, I will gladly put you on top." I laughed out loud. That Pam always up for anything.

Pam sobered her expression into seriousness. She folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. She continued crossly, "Sookie, why did you run from Eric? He has invested so much time and energy keep you alive and you flee from him. All he wanted was to protect you. He feels connected to you like he has never felt for another. Every time you let him get close, you turn around and run scared in the other direction. This has to stop. You make him so out of control sometimes. I am afraid that he will do something rash because of you and end up meeting his final death. I owe my maker my life and would do anything to protect him even from himself. I will rid his life from any unnecessary distractions including you." I shiver ran through my body as I absorbed the insinuation behind her words. If I _tormented_ Eric emotionally she wouldn't even give a thought to killing me.

I exhaled loudly. Why did I run? Why _do_ I run, not just last night but every time he gets close. A somber voice inside my head gave me the answer I dreaded to hear, _your afraid. Your afraid that he won't return your affection._ "Pam _this_ time, I ran because I didn't want to explain to Eric about why I needed to take Frannie with me. I knew that he wouldn't understand and demand more information than I could give him. I didn't want to tell him about the…attack at the hotel. I feared he would do something rash and end up getting killed in the process."

She nodded her head in understanding, "Yes, but you could have done better. You could have _attempted_ to give him an explanation. I understand you not wanting to tell him about the attack. I am grateful you kept that to yourself. Your right, we do not know what he would have done. The need for vengeance and battle is very strong and that might have put him over the edge to do something…regrettable. But why do you _always_ run?"

Could I tell Pam? Could I tell her my fears and insecurities? What if she confirmed what I believed? She stared at me expectantly. I knew the truth was unavoidable, I had to tell her. "Pam I'm _scared_. I'm afraid to feel too much. I'm just a human, how could I be anything important to him. My heart has been trampled and shattered. I have mended it back together piece by piece. I can't give it over again freely. I don't think I could survive it breaking again. All I am to him is an obsession, something to possess. I trust him with my life but not with my heart." I raised my hand to my forehead and bowed my head. I prepared myself for her to laugh and patronize me, I did not expect her to put her hand on my shoulder. When I met her eyes they were soft and full of pity. Tears started to roll down my eyes and I was horrified that my fears were confirmed.

She pulled me into her embrace and reassured me by saying, "No Sookie your wrong. You are not just a possession to him. If that is what he saw you as he would force his will on you and have you chained up somewhere having total control over your stubborn self. That is how crazy you make him. Granted he has probably thought about holding you hostage, but…then he would never be able to earn your trust and affection. If you were only a possession, he would have forced you to have sex with him a long time ago. Instead he puts himself through hell because he wants _you_ to want him, and come to him on your own. I will leave it up to him to tell you exactly how he feels, but just know that you are dead wrong.

He has to make it appear to other vampires that he has control over you. If he shows his feelings for you he appears weak. That stunt he pulled in his office in front of Victor, I royally chewed him out for that. Although it appeared you were fawning over him, he let his lust for you show. He played on Victor's jealousy. Making another vampire jealous is not what he needs to do concerning you. The more jealous he makes other vampires the more…incidents like the King's attack will happen. He needs to keep you at bay and out of sight. Too much attention on your relationship is a bad thing. Only those of us who work at the bar know his true feelings for you. He cares for you deeply, much more than he should." I was absolutely frozen. Eric cares for me? What was I going to do with this information. It upset me so much to know how obsessed he was with me. It was a psychopathic unhealthy obsession and I was afraid for myself and those around me. Did I want this in my life?

Another shock hit me like someone threw a brick at my head. I shook in fear when I realized when the attack by _him_ took place. It was right after Eric and I displayed a little too much affection for each other at the lounge party. The King was jealous of my relationship with Eric and he was bound to take me for his own. With Eric as second-in-command I would be put into the limelight more. Eric and I would have to be even more careful of displaying affection. Pam pulled back from me examining me to see if I understood the significance of her words.

"I cannot guarantee that he will not break your heart. As vampires we do things that you might not understand as you do things he does not understand. But Sookie you must put these fears aside and take the leap. He will meet you as much as he can. The two of you will not have an easy go of it, but I suggest that if you really want to be with him, do it. If you do not, stop fucking him over." Her eyes bore into mine waiting for my reply.

"I haven't thought much about how this all effects him. I've only been thinking about my own heart. I promise to take his feelings into consideration from now on."

"Be more straight forward with him."

I smiled at her, "I will."

"Good…here is your chance. He is near." All the color drained from my face. I knew that I would have to face Eric's wrath before anything else could be resolved. "Sookie, I said that I would stay. I mean it. I will help control the situation if it gets out of hand." Before I could even think of another thought three sharp bangs on my back door broke through my consciousness. Terror filled my body when I felt his murderous rage course through me. I squeezed Pam's hand and prayed to God that Eric would give me the time to explain myself. My death would either come swiftly or it was going to be one hell of a long night.

**Ok, so we now know that Eric has a very unhealthy problem. I know this is probably not what many of you wanted to hear, but nothing is ever easy for our favorite couple. How will Sookie and Eric reach a happy medium in their twisted love affair? Next up, Eric's reaction. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews are like water, I need them to survive and stay motivated. Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and help. I can't even tell you how many of you answered my question regarding E(E)E. Anytime I need help, I can always count on you guys. I can't believe this story has almost 400 reviews. I feel truly honored that you take the time to read my fanfic. **


	23. How To Piss Off A Viking

**No big author's note today. I included my latest addition of the interview at the end. I figured that if it came first you'll wouldn't read it. **

**The 'Gift' in this story came from Charhamblin. I loved it so much I just had to include it. What do you get a 1000 year old Viking? Well Pam has the answer, and I'm sure she didn't get this one from Dear Abby.**

**Chapter 23 - How to Piss off a Viking**

I was frozen in place. Eric was at my back door. It was a lot easier talking to Pam about the attack. How can I talk to Eric about this especially after he is already so angry?

Pam squeezed my hand in return, "Sookie I am here for you. You better let him in before he breaks down the door." I got up and walked very slowly over to the front door. I took a deep breath and looked at Pam who was standing right behind me. _I can do this, I'm not alone_, I chanted to myself. I flung the door open to reveal a very furious vampire. He eyes were so cold I cowered and took a step back. Seeing my fearful reaction to him, his facial expressions softened a bit. My thoughts and actions were all suspended like time had stopped. My throat was dry and I couldn't speak. My palms were sweaty and the trepidation I felt turned my body into an immobilized statue. I heard Pam clear her throat to draw my attention, but I was still anchored in place.

Finally Pam broke the silence, "Master." Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Not one sound. He stared at me and I stared back. I was even too petrified to blink. I couldn't form a coherent thought never mind sentence. He didn't even look in Pam's direction when she spoke. His cold stone piercing blue eyes bore into me while his anguish fill my soul. I never knew how adversely I was affected by the blood bond until this moment. Whenever Eric was happy I couldn't help but be happy. But this, he anger and rage gave me the compulsion to retrieve my shot gun from the closet and shoot myself. I never felt more depressed, angry and alone. I could even tell that Eric was blocking his emotions, but the extreme anger he felt leaked violence through to me. I couldn't even imagine what I would feel if he let the full force of his emotions engulf the bond. I believed Pam when she said that his anger incapacitated her, for I was paralyzed with fear. My head started to spin and I felt extremely dizzy. I took in a sharp breath, realizing I had forgotten to breathe.

I felt Pam's hands on my shoulders as she moved my body to the side. "Sookie why don't you invite Eric in. The sooner you two get talking the sooner this can be resolved." I still couldn't speak so I nodded my head so he knew that I wanted him inside. It felt more forced than anything. I just found out from Pam a few minutes ago that she pleaded with him to not follow me to the airport because he might have accidentally killed me in his rage. _So no_, inviting him in at this present time didn't sound like a good idea, but we had to talk and now. He entered my house not taking his eyes off me. A violent tremor rocked through my body. I tried to stifle the visible sign but to no avail, I shook like a rabbit standing in front of a lion meeting its emanate death. Pam shut the door and led me over to the couch. I was grateful that she helped me move, I think I would have fallen flat on my face if I tried to move on my own accord.

Once seated Pam said, "Sookie, why don't you start at the beginning and tell Eric what happened." Eric sat across from me in the chair with an impassive look on his face while Pam sat next to me on the couch. She held my hand in comfort. I was grateful, if she wasn't holding me in place I think I would have bolted from the room. I looked down at my hands then up at Eric. He was still murderously scowling at me and I knew I couldn't do this looking at him.

Returning my gaze to my lap I breathed quietly, "Eric please let me speak before you interrupt. Pam I might need help filling in the blanks, I don't know if I can do this twice." I snuck a peek at Pam and she nodded her head in moral support.

Taking a deep breath I rushed, "Remember the first night when you had a meeting but were kept waiting. Well, there was a reason for that." I lifted my head to glance at Eric's face. His expression still hadn't changed. I took another deep breath and whispered, "The reason is because _he_ came into my room that night." I watched as Eric's impassive expression turned into vengeance. I could feel the murderous tremors rolling off his body, I actually swayed backwards. Pam held me tight and I was thankful for that.

Eric stood up in a flash, "_What do you mean he came to your room_?" he hollered at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears started to roll down my cheeks. I didn't think I could continue. Every time I opened my mouth to speak no sound came out.

Saving me, Pam answered, "He raped her Eric. He tried bonding her to him, but she would not take his blood." She pulled me tight against her body and rocked me. I never thought I would find so much comfort and sympathy in the arms of Pam.

"He _WHAT_? _How_ could I not know this?"

"He covered his tracks well Master." In a moment of exasperation Eric kicked my coffee table. It whirled into the air and smashed into smithereens against the far wall. Thin fragments of splintered wood flew in every direction. Eric whirled around and threw the chair he had been sitting on across the room and it crumbled upon contact against my back door leaving a gapping hole in the wall. He squared his shoulders and round house kicked the wall facing him. He continued to throw punches until the entire side of the wall caved in. In the distance I thought I heard screaming before my head began to spin, as my body plummeted to the floor. I was vaguely aware of cool hands upon me before everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________

I heard whispers so I knew that I was coming around. All I remembered was fainting while Eric demolished my home. I felt something damp on my face. I squeezed me eyes shut, then opened them to see Eric sitting on the bed next to me pressing a cool cloth to my head. Frannie laid on the other side of my bed in a daze, and Pam and _Bill_ stood at the foot of the bed. My eyes darted to each one. I could guess why everyone was gathered around except Bill. I had no clue on why he was here. Eric noticed me staring at Bill with a look of confusion on my face.

"He came when he heard the…noise. He thought I injured you, then he saw you lying on the floor and Pam and I had to… explain that you fainted."

So in other words. Bill and Eric fought while Pam broke them up. _Great_, my living room was probably in worse shape than I remember.

"She fainted because you destroyed her house," Pam snorted. Even in this situation she found humor at my expense.

Bill spoke up reaching over to stroke my leg, "Are you alright Sookie?"

Before I could even answer for myself Eric replied, "She is _fine_ Compton, I am here to take care of _my_ Sookie."

Pam snorted at that remark and said, "You take care of her so well Master that you frighten her into unconsciousness." Bill cracked a smile and sneered at Pam's comment. Eric shot Pam a glance that wiped that smile off her face.

"Are you absolutely sure of _that_ possessive pronoun Eric?" Bill deviously smiled at Eric. Undoubted he was remembering when Eric had reminded him that he didn't own me. I was too drained to argue with the high testosterone level in the room. Eric glared at Bill causing his smile to fade.

"Our business is _none_ of yours Compton," Eric spat back.

Eric turned his attention towards me softening his words, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Looking over at Frannie I addressed my question to Eric, "Do you glamour her?"

Eric shrugged he shoulders and didn't look repentant at all when he said, "She would not stop screaming."

I sat up maybe a little too fast because my head started to spin. Eric pushed me back down onto the bed. _Fine then_, I decided to yell at him laying down, "She is a scared young girl. Of course she was screaming. Do you have any idea what vampires have done to her? For starters, they killed her only family in front of her eyes. You know what, she's allowed to be scared." I heard Bill stifle a laugh. As I spoke I had lifted my head towards Eric and he leaned in. We were glaring at each other only inches apart.

He turned to Pam, "Leave us and take the girl." Sudden all my fears threatening to choke me. Flashing through my mind was Eric's rage destroying my home and Felipe's violent attack. I cowered away from Eric. I looked over at Pam pleading with my eyes for her to stay. Eric grabbed my hand and I flinched away.

Hurt spread across his face as he soothingly spoke, "Sookie I do not want you to fear me. I am not upset with you, just what was done _to you_. I just need to speak with you alone. Then, if you want me to go, I will go." I nodded my head at Pam to let her know that I was alright. Not that I had a choice, but I made the gesture anyway. Pam walked over to Frannie and slid one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees.

"Pam, can you put her in her room please." Pam gazed at me sympathetically before she left the room with Bill on her tail. I stared at the door willing for Pam to come back. I had never feared Eric before, but in the last twenty-four hours I realized how down right scary he could be.

"Sookie I…" I turned to look at him, he seemed to be struggling with words. He never hesitates. He reached for my hand again and this time I allowed it. "Sookie, I am not upset with you at all. I was upset at myself for failing _again_ to protect you. Then I was angry with myself for not knowing. I should have known what happened, I should have sensed it. Finally, I was angry at myself because you did not feel I could control myself enough for you to tell me yourself. I should have better control, but when it comes to you I just go…"

I finished his sentence for him, "Crazy."

He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes, "Exactly. I understand why you did not tell me, what I wish is that you were able to. Felipe observed enough about me to threaten you with silence. I have let too many of my emotions show, causing me to appear weak. Because of my weakness I could not protect you."

"It's not your fault."

"But it _is_. If I had hidden my feelings better than this would not have happened. Felipe used my weakness to get to you." He gently rubbed his hand up and down my arms. "I have to ask, why did you trust Victor out of everyone you know?"

I had spent time wondering about that myself. Victor seemed to be at the root of most of the vampire problems. He was used in the takeover and the King used him as a spy and informant. But that's it, he seemed to be in the forefront as spokesperson but not the _cause_ of the situations. He was another pawn in the vampire political game of chess, just like me. The only loyalty he had was to the King, he would not report the situation back to Eric. Narrowing down my friends and acquaintances Victor seemed the logical but irrational choice. If Victor offered his help, no one including the King would look at him as an accomplice.

"I looked at my choices and Victor was the only one who didn't swear loyalty to you. Those who didn't officially swear like Sam, would tell you out of concern for me. I had no other choice. I wasn't sure if he would offer help, but I had to try. I didn't know what direction Victor would lead me, but I took the chance. Nothing could have been worse than trusting no one and having the…attack happen all over again." He seemed to accept that answer but his thoughts were far away. He was gazing off towards the far wall deep in thought.

Without looking at me he said, "I just wish I could have gotten vengeance instead of Quinn. It was my right to take care of this."

"Eric seriously what could you have done? You couldn't have outright killed him, then you would have met your final death. Pam already explained to me that this could not have gone up in front of the tribunal council. What else is there?"

"I do not know, but I am sure I could have come up with a plan."

"Well we don't have to worry about that now. It was all taken care of." I patted his arm and tried to reassure him with my words, but something was off. I had never seen Eric wallow in self pity and it was very disconcerting. This was very unlike Eric. I felt something big was coming and it terrified me to pieces.

"I am supposed to be the one to take care of you."

Sarcastically I said, "Oh yeah you take care of me so well you destroy my home." It left my mouth before I even registered what I had said.

"I will have all the damages fixed tomorrow," he retorted back just as coldly.

"If you could have controlled your temper we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"I know. The last twenty-four hours made me realize that, you and I, this is not something that will work. I do not like having feelings I cannot control." He kissed the top of my forehead and was gone before I could say anything in return. I was so damn confused. Things had been so much better with Eric recently and we possibly could've had a future together, but he didn't want it.

Pam and Bill entered my room. Pam glared at me very threateningly. Bill seemed almost…_happy_.

"Sookie, did I not tell you not to fuck with him? What is the first thing you do? You fuck _with_ him, why can you not just get over yourself, throw him on the bed and fuck him." He fangs slid out as she took a few steps forward and stood directly in front of my bed. Fear slowly crept over me while I remembered her earlier threat.

"Pam I didn't mean…"

"Well if you didn't mean it than what are you going to do about it? You questioned his ability to protect you. The one thing vampires have a lot of is pride, and you slashed his right down the middle with a silver knife." I stared at here blankly. He was the one who walked out on me this time. "I suggest that you get your ass in my car and go to him. I will drive." She turned on her heels and walked out the door. I was left in the room with Bill.

Staring at Bill, memories flooded through my mind of his rescue and his bravery. I never thanked him for what he did for me. "Bill I have to talk to you." He features softened and all I saw was love and adoration.

Pam yelled impatiently from the other room making me jump, "Sookie, let us go _now_."

Bill walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder before saying, "Sookie I will wait here until you get back. I can watch Frannie for you."

"Thank you. Don't scare her too much," I tried to joke and lighten the mood.

He smiled at me and said, "I won't."

I flung myself off the bed, then just before I left the room I turned around. I wasn't sure what I would do with it but it seemed like a good thing to have. I grabbed the letter that Eric wrote me that I had stuffed in between my mattresses, stuck it in my purse and flew out my bedroom door. I entered my living room and was astounded at the damage. It looked like a bomb went off, and I would know about those, in my living room. Several pieces of the furniture were ripped apart and heaved about the room. The only way I identified each piece was the corresponding vacant spot in my living room. Eric had demolished Gran's kitchen table, it laid completely flattened on the ground. The remnants of the flowers he sent were strewed all over the room. From two different walls I could see all the way through and probably into the night sky, if there weren't plywood boarding up the holes. Pam grabbed my arm and rushed me towards her car. I sat in the passenger seat of Pam's minivan. She looked like the typical soccer mom minus the pale face and fangs. When she wasn't in her Fangtasia leathers she wore pastels and suit sets. Even though she loved her vampire life it made me wonder if she lived vicariously through what she really desired. Especially sense she seemed hell bent on Eric and I finding love in each others arms. Maybe we showed her what a taste of happiness looked like, and she wasn't about to let her master pass it up. My thoughts hit me so hard I jumped, _I'm happy when I'm with Eric_. I don't know why it took me this long to figure it out.

Pam sped down the road and out of sight before I could even observe the damage of my house from the outside. The further away we got from my home the more of a feeling that I was making a big mistake overtook my mind. Not because I didn't want Eric in my life, but that he didn't want me. If Eric really wanted me wouldn't he have told me so? He's the one who ran this time not me? Maybe he was fed up with my antics and had enough?

"Pam he left me. I don't think he wants me to interfere. Why don't you take me home."

"Sookie he does not know what he wants. Trust me. I know Eric, remember what you told me. Why you always run?"

Was he scared just like me, then I laughed to myself. Eric and scared don't belong in the same sentence, but Eric and _scary_ fit better together.

I scoffed at that, "Eric's not scared. If anything Eric's _scary_."

She laughed, "No he is scared shitless. He has never felt this way before, not even with his wife, and he does not know how to handle it. You are making him second guess his entire existence. He thought he was relatively happy before he met you, now he realizes he never knew the meaning of the word." I allowed her words to digest. Could I possibly have had that much effect on him?

Pam's tone turn playful when she said, "I bought my master a welcome home gift. I just need the perfect time to give it to him. It seems if I hang around you long enough, the perfect time will present itself. Here have a look." She reach her hand into the backseat and grabbed a plastic bag. I pulled the 'gift' out of the bag and laughed my ass off. Tears were streaming down my face as I said, "This is _so_ perfect. Where did you get it."

She grinned at me and said, "I had it specially made from a business that make signs. I got him a similar one for his parking space. I wish I could have seen his face when he pulled in Fangtasia." The 'sign' she got him for the Corvette suctioned cupped to the window and it read, _Pissed Off Viking On Board_, complete with yellow and black detailing. I guess if you aren't a proud parent than a pissed off Viking is the next best thing.

Pam's little 'gift' was just the thing to lighten my mood. I chanted over and over to myself that I could do this.

"Would you mind wrapping it for me I want to be prepared just in case." She handed me wrapping paper that was black and had raised red droplets of blood all over it. _Eww. _She reached back and grabbed the scotch tape.

"What no tape with fangs on it?"

Very seriously she said, "Oh I ordered it, it just didn't arrive yet. These special orders take time. Do you like the gift paper? We are stocking it in the Fangtasia store now."

"It's divine Pam."

"If you lick it, it tastes just like blood. Each spot is a different blood type." I dropped the paper on the floor. How gross. I didn't even want to think about how they accomplished _that_.

She threw her head back and laughed, "Just kidding. But that would be so _neat_. I called customer service and suggested they do just that." _My God_, she was like a kid who just discovered they added extra marshmallows in Lucky Charms. I would have loved to hear a recording of _that_ conversation. I'm sure Hallmark doesn't get many requests for blood scented scratch and sniff wrapping paper. The poor guy on the other end of the line probably wet his pants when he figured out it wasn't a crank call.

By now I was laughing hysterically thinking of the poor customer service man, "Do you …have scissors …stashed in the van anywhere?" In between each few words I let out a sharp giggle. I actually had to cross my legs because I was afraid I would pee my own pants.

Pensively she answered, "I don't know, check the glove compartment." The glove compartment. I was alright ride in a car with a vampire, but when it came to knowing the ins and outs of what they kept in hidden dark places, that's exactly where I wanted the information to stay, hidden. I was terrified to even think what she kept in that thing, maybe bone fragments of humans she killed, torturous weapons, but scissors?

She saw me hesitate so she added, "Nothing in there will bite you. The only thing you have to worry about biting is me." She flashed me her fully extended fangy smile. I tentatively moved my hand towards the latch, shut my eyes, then opened the glove compartment. Nothing jumped out at me, so I opened one eye than the other. In the darkness I couldn't see anything so I reached for the overhead light and turned it on. Nothing too scary. She had a few knives and a gun? Why would a vampire need a gun?

Before I even had a chance to question Pam replied, "It's loaded with silver bullets. I have never used it, but my master is overly cautious. When I get in a fight with a vampire I like to fight _my way _and not take all the fun out of it by using a gun." She flashed me another toothy grin, no doubt thinking about engaging in battle. I finally found what I was looking for. A larger swiss army pocket knife that had a scissor function. I took it out making extra care that I didn't touch the gun. I don't know why I found that so disconcerting. If Pam wanted to kill me she didn't need a gun to do it.

I busied myself with meticulously wrapping the 'gift' for Eric. I made sure a nice big droplet of blood was smack dap in the center. Not that it really matter but it gave me something to do to pass the time.

"I have a bow to match for the top." She flung a bow at me and what did ya know. It was red with white fangs on it. I just shook my head and smiled. The industry to cater to vampire needs have come along way in the last few years. I placed the bow up in the right hand corner.

All too soon we pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia. Pam parked right next to Eric's Vette. I laughed when I saw the newly posted sign in front of his car, _Pissed Off Viking Parking Only_, then below it, _all others will be bitten and disposed of_.

Pam said, "I wanted to add, '_remains are not returned_', but the man thought that might warrant attention from the police. We are trying to mainstream you know. So unfortunately I had to settle with just that." She gestured to the sign. _That Pam. _With my letter in my purse and a knot in my stomach I had Pam lead me through the employee entrance of Fangtasia.

**Interview: **

**This is a conversation I really wanted to fit into this story but it's not going to happen. **

**I went to Fangtasia to meet up with Sookie and Eric and low and behold Victor is there. What a treat!**

**Deborah: Master, Sookie, and **_**Victor**_** so nice to meet you.**

**Victor: ***_**Looks at Eric**_*** Has she sworn fealty.**

**Eric: ***_**Whispers**_*** Yes we cannot kill her…yet.**

**Victor: ***_**sighs**_*****

**Deborah: Now that the introductions are out of the way, maybe I could direction my first question to you Victor. Why did you tell Quinn about the…***_**looks over at Sookie**_*** attack?**

**Victor: Anything I would have done to help Sookie would have been noticed. I did the only thing I could do for her, enrage the weretiger. **

**Deborah: Did you find any evidence in the room or on any of the surveillance tapes.**

**Victor: Some.**

**Deborah: Would you be so kind as to share what you found.**

**Victor: No.**

**Deborah: ***_**Rolls eyes**_*** Alrighty then, if you found evidence, why wasn't going through the channels of vampire law an option.**

**Victor: ***_**Sighs**_*** Because she is **_**human**_**.**

**Deborah: So.**

**Eric: We feed on humans. We do not defend them with law. **

**Victor: Well there was that one time…**

**Eric: But that was a special case.**

**Victor: Sookie is a special case. She is your wife, your bonded, and your human slave. No other human has had such a commitment to a vampire before. Your situation is unique.**

**Eric: But the slave part of it cancels out the other two.**

**Sookie: Will you two stop taking like I'm not here. What was the other option?**

**Eric: ***_**Looks at Sookie**_*** If a King or Queen has over stepped their bounds then they can be…**_**usurped**_** by others in the same position. There has only been one instance of this in our history. It is a rare thing you see, to prove that one has defied their own made laws is almost impossible.**

**Deborah: Usurped?**

**Sookie: Oh like be impeached.**

**Eric: ***_**Snaps his fingers at me**_*** My lover is hungry bring her some fruit.**

**Sookie: ***_**Grabs Eric's arm**_*** Honey I meant impeachment, like have them taken out of office. **

**Eric: Well if impeachment means thrusting a stake through their heart than yes.**

**Sookie and Deborah: ***_**Turn green**_*****

**Deborah: That's not **_**exactly**_** the procedure we have for impeaching the President.**

**Eric: If they are an unworthy leader you don't kill them.**

**Sookie: No honey we don't.**

**Victor: Well what about JFK, Abraham Lincoln, William McKinley, and James Garfield.**

**Sookie: Those were assassinations and not done on purpose. **

**Victor and Eric: **_***Look deep in thought***_

**Eric: Oh. **

_**I could see that this revelation was a bit too much for our vampires today.**_

**Deborah: Well it was so nice being able to sit with you all today. I hope to do it again soon. **_***Gets up leaving Sookie to deal with the confused vampires***_

**I tried my hand at humor so please tell me what you think. Keep in mind that Sookie and Eric are very stubborn individuals. I know you guys want them to get over themselves, but they are pigheaded. So who will break first and what do you think will happen? Will Sookie pull the letter out? If you want to read the letter it's found at the top of chapter 10.**

**Reviews are like the Viking whispering sweet nothings in my ear. It makes me do the happy dance and stay motivated. **


	24. Twist of 'Dyed' Fate

**Adult Content and Language - This is rated M, but just to give you a warning I drop the 'F' Bomb more times than I can count in this chapter. I normally do not swear (that much), but this chapter takes the cake, and it was **_**so**_** appropriate. I have to thank all of you. The last chapter got the most reviews so far for a single chapter. I am thrilled that you guys take the time to read my story and review. **

**All characters still belong to CH, I offered to buy just Eric but I haven't heard back yet. Maybe tomorrow - *Anxiously waiting by phone* *Checking E-mail every five minutes***

**Without Further Ado - Chapter 24 Twist of 'Dyed' Fate**

We were just about to enter through the employee entrance when I yanked Pam to a halt.

"Pam before I see Eric I really need a drink. I don't think I can do this without being a little liquored up first."

Pam gave me a disapproving look, "Fine then. Have a drink, then you will talk to my Master. You better straighten this out."

Defensively I added, "Hey Pam, this time was not my fault. He left _me_."

"I know, but I am sick of these fucking games. You will make this right," she looked me over with exasperation.

"Why? Why do you want us together so bad." It seemed that Pam had more of a desire for us to work out then even we ourselves had. I felt like I was fighting a loosing battle and my only defense was a tiny pebble. That was me, the tiny pebble fight against Mount Everest. I had no doubt who would win in an avalanche.

"Because when my Master is happy it makes for a pleasant working environment. Besides, him mating with a human gives me more ammunition to tease him with." She pulled me back around to the main entrance. A vampire I had never met before was taking the cover charge at the door. Pam sauntered up to the head of the line.

"Jack Daniel, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

He tipped his cowboy hat in my direction and said in his Southern drawl, "Nice to meet you Miss. Go right on in."

"Wait, Jack Daniel as in _Whiskey_,"

"Yes 'am, Jasper Newton Daniel, my friends call me Jack, at your service ma'am,"

"But how…,"

"We'll talk later ma'am in a more _private_ venue," he said in his sexy Southern drawl, with a wink he gestured for us to enter.

I wondered how many people knew that _the_ Jack Daniel himself was still alive, well in the vampire sense of the word. It made me wonder how many other famous people were vampires. Bubba for sure was the biggest celebrity. Someone like Jack Daniel didn't have to worry about being recognized like Bubba did.

Pam led me into the crowded Fangtasia bar. I peeked over in the direction of Eric's throne and his beautiful ass was not on it. I supposed that he was hauled up in his office after being away from the bar for so many days. I followed Pam over to the bar and was greeted by Felicia. Though she was still apprehensive around me, she put forth her best smile at my expense. I exchanged pleasantries with Felicia, then ordered a Gin and Tonic.

"Felicia, where is the Master this evening," Pam attempted to make small talk as Felicia busied herself making my drink. I never knew Pam for such pleasantries, I have to tease her that my 'humanisms' were rubbing off on her.

Felicia slid a warm True Blood in front of Pam and my Gin and Tonic in front of me before she answered nervously, "He's in his office. Is Miss Stackhouse here to see him?" Her voice shook with her reply. Was she really that terrified of a mere human girl?

"Yes, why is there a problem?" Pam retorted rather impatiently back.

"Well…the Master is…occupied." Her voice lowered on the last word and she refused to meet our eyes.

"Occupied how exactly?" I answered coldly.

"He does… not want to be disturbed," Felicia answered with a 'please don't kill me' look.

Pam slammed her hand down on the counter and demanded, "Occupied how?"

Felicia whispered something low to Pam that I didn't catch. Pam's eyes were wild with the revelation, and I could only imagine _why_ he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Sookie, this is not a good time, I should take you home."

"No Pam, you got me into this, I'm going to finish it! Felicia…give me a damn pitcher!" I was mad as hell and I wanted him to know it. I didn't come all this way to leave because he was _occupied_ with some fangbangin' whore.

"Sookie drinking isn't going to solve this," Pam scoffed at me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shook her off. "I don't want a pitcher of _beer_. I want _ice cold water _to cool his ass down!" I slammed my hand on the table and Felicia, wild with fright for the human who has a reputation for 'offing' the bartenders, had my pitcher on the table before I could blink. I grabbed the pitcher and with Pam on my heels made my way to Eric's office. I stood outside his office door and almost chickened out. I had to do this, I had to see for myself. Pam grabbed my arm just before I turned the handle to give me one last pleading look. I shook her off and open the door.

My eyes saw red. To my absolute horror Eric had a poorly dyed blonde whore sitting on top of his desk while he was feeding from her neck. She was moaning and groping his ass grinding herself on him. She had her whored hands on his _beautiful ass _and her legs locked around his body! Without even a thought, I threw the ice water at him, pitcher and all hoping to get him in the head. The pitcher landed just shy of his head and hit him square on his back, dousing him with the cold water. That got his attention, as he toss the blonde backwards on his desk and whirled around to face me. I was so disgusted when I saw him with his bulging erection through his jeans. He looked at me in anger and dismay. _Busted_, I thought to myself.

I heard a slur of, "What the fuck," from the dyed busty blonde slut who was now laying sprawled out on his desk.

I screamed at him, "What's her name? _What's her God Damn name_?" I had this sudden urge to go over to her and pull each dyed root from her fucking body very slowly. I restrained myself. I wasn't going to bring myself down to his level. Eric stared at me in disbelief, he even blinked a few times.

"Fuck," he breathed.

"You got that right _buddy_! Remember me Sookie, the one you left less than an hour ago!" I yelled back at him.

He did not seem to want to answer my question and I almost shouted my demand again, but Pam whispered to me, "Her name is Bambi." The whore in question smiled an evil grin in my direction as she moved her skirt up exposing her lack of underwear. My eyes glazed over in fury when I looked at her disheveled shirt and his bulging erection.

I lost it and screeched at him, "_Bambi_, you left me for a dyed tramp name _Bambi_! That's not even a God Damn name! You're an asshole! I hope you had _fun_ with your little whore. And to think I came to apologize to you, stay the fuck away from me!" My last thought before I left that room was to take the letter out of my purse and throw it at him. _Lies, all lies_. I didn't want that lying piece of trash of a letter anywhere near me. I briefly thought how Gran would be rolling in her grave if she heard the unladylike words coming from my mouth, then I decided, that I didn't give a rat's ass at the moment. I ran from the room and I heard Pam say something to him before she followed my on my tail into the parking lot. It was a great exit until I realized that I didn't have a car. Pam whirled me around to face her.

"Sookie, I am…"

"Can it Pam! I don't want to _hear_ anymore excuses for him. I don't want to _hear_ how it's_ my fault _and I need to fix it. I don't give a shit! Go ahead, kill me for making your _Master_ unhappy! _Go on, do it now_!" I screamed at her. I didn't care, let her kill me. Nothing possibly could be any worse that seeing Eric fuck a fangbanger named _Bambi_. Somewhere in the back of my mind I argued with myself, _that's not exactly what you saw Sookie and you know it_.

Pam took a deep breath, placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "I was going to apologize to you. You are here because of me." My hopes of what I may or may not have witnessed plummeted. If Pam was apologizing then I was fucked, and not in a good way.

Before she had time to say anything else my name was being called by none other than Eric, "Sookie! Wait!" It wasn't enough that he humiliated me in front of everyone in the bar, he had to do it in the parking lot too. He stopped short a few feet from Pam and I and he looked…broken.

With pleading eyes and a pained voice he said, "Do not go. Stay." I don't even know how many times he repeated that last word while I stared at him. _No_, I repeated in my own mind, _I made a mistake_.

I turned towards Pam ignoring Eric's plea and said, "Give me your car keys. I need to go home."

Pam looked at me full of concern and said, "I will drive you. It is late and I do not want you driving yourself home."

Eric's tried again, "I will drive her."

"No!" I shouted at him. Just then, I saw Jack approaching us in the parking lot. I realized what I scene we were causing and felt even more humiliated.

"I will drive you Miss Stackhouse. I will make sure she gets home safely Master." He bowed at Eric from the waist down, then extended his arm to me. I took it as Eric jaw dropped in astonishment. I sincerely hoped Jack knew Eric well enough that he wouldn't be punished for his defiance.

Eric made a grab for my arm, I flinched away and spat at him, "You gave up the right to touch me when you fucked her." I left him stunned into silence with his mouth hanging wide open as Jack pulled me over to his vehicle. Jack opened the door for me and I jumped in the passenger side. I wanted so badly to look at Eric, but I knew if I saw him I'd cry. I didn't want to cry, feeling weak and pathetic. Eric had already moved on, it took him all of five fuckin' minutes.

Jack got into the drivers seat, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

We went through an awkward silence before I spoke, "I don't want to talk about it." I sounded defeated even to my own ears.

"You don't have too. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about you? You said the story was for another time, how 'bout now?" I sniffled in between every few words.

"What do you want to know?" He flashed a look in my direction.

I always knew it was a touchy subject for vampires, but he did give me an opening before didn't he? "How did it happen?"

"You mean how did I become a vampire?" I nodded my head.

He seemed to ponder for a minute, deciding which details to divulge before answering, "I was born in 1846 in Lynchburg, Tennessee. I was a distiller from a very young age. By the time I was thirteen I had created my own homemade brew. I officially starting marketing whiskey in 1875. It was right around that time that I met the woman of my dreams. She was smart, sexy, educated, and…five hundred years old."

"She was a vampire?" He had completely captured my attention.

"Yes, and after a few years, I let her turn me. I was so in love that I couldn't imagine a life without her." I was thoroughly intrigued by this mystery man. He had a different story to tell then most. Most vampires were changed by a brutal killing of their human life and did not choose this life on their own accord.

"Where is she now?" I asked the next obvious question. If he had found someone that he would 'die' to be with, I wanted to know if they were still together. I had heard that vampire relationships don't work out. For a brief second I wondered if that was the reason I wouldn't allow Eric to turn me even upon my death.

His voice brought me out of my trance, "I didn't realize the enemies she had. After several hundred years you do step on a few toes. She was…taken one night. I never did find her, but through the bond we shared I felt her anguish for weeks then…nothing. Even though I felt our bond disappear I looked for her for a few lifetimes over. I finally decided to settle down in Eric's area a few years ago." The sadness in his voice made me reach out to him in comfort. I couldn't imagine finding my soul mate and have eternity together only to have that person taken away.

"I'm sorry." I really was. My whole life I just wanted to feel loved, and this man had that, but had it stolen from him.

"Don't be. I'm not. I got my piece of happiness, even if it was for a short time, the memories will always stay with me." He serenely smiled no doubt thinking of his lost love.

"What was her name?"

He closed his eyes and inhaled, "Her name was…Stacia."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Hmm." He seemed lost in his own thoughts about a woman that he deeply loved that was lost to him forever. I couldn't imagine feeling that kind of loss and heartache.

I sighed and said, "I suppose you are going to tell me to give Eric a break."

Thinking carefully before he answered he replied, "No…I'm not. You have to decide to do that on your own. I can tell you that I know what he feels for you. I can also tell you that he only did what he did to try and rid you from his mind. He doesn't want to embrace his feelings and is running from them. It won't take him long to figure out that you can't run from love, I just hope when he realizes that, it's not too late." Two different people in the same night have told me in so many words that Eric loves me. If he loved me so much, why did he take off and find comfort in the arms of that whore.

"I think it's already too late," I declared with sadness. I wasn't sure if I referred to the status of our relationship or my feelings alone.

"Don't give up on love child. Don't let pride get in the way of happiness." His voice was so soothing like a rippling brook on a warm summer day.

"How can I trust him?" I asked dubiously. When Bill left me, I never found it in my heart to forgive him. I couldn't forgive Quinn either until…the end. How was I ever going to forgive Eric? _Forgive him of what exactly_, I asked myself. _Forgive him that he's a vampire and needs to feed. _I was getting irritated with myself. I had no right to my feelings. Eric wasn't even _with_ me. He had walked out of my house saying that he didn't think we would work.

"I don't know. You need to find the balance." Before I even knew it we had pulled into my driveway.

"How did you…?"

"Know. Miss every vampire in Area 5 knows where you live." I blushed, then had an arid thought, "Are there any other vampire celebrities other than Bubba and yourself?"

"I wouldn't call myself a celebrity ma'am, but there's a rumor about Ms. Goldie Hawn. Since 1970 she's played a twenty-somethin' in the theater. Doesn't that seem kinda strange to you? Rumor has it, she's really a vampire. Did ya' notice how she never ages?"

"I did, but I thought that was from all the facelifts and plastic surgery."

"Naw, if ya' ever look at one of her contracts, all her filmin' has to be done at night." I laughed at that. I made a mental note to watch her earlier and more recent movies to compare the difference.

I went to get out of the car and Jack sincerely asked grabbing my hand, "Promise me you will think about what I said."

"I'll think about it Jack, and thanks for the ride." I leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. I don't know why, but I felt really close to this stranger. I felt like I had known him my whole life, he was so easy to talk too. I stepped out into the night. It had been a hell of a long evening.

I unlocked my back door and Bill came running to greet me. I realized my night wasn't over yet.

He put his hands on my shoulders and said with concern, "What happened?"

"Where's Frannie?"

"She's asleep. Come sit with me on the couch." He pulled me over to the sofa. I looked around the room, and _my_ he had been busy. All the bits and pieces of crumbled furniture was cleaned out of the room. Besides the plywood, I couldn't even tell that half of Gran's living room furniture was reduced to sawdust. He sat down and shifted his body to face me.

"So what happened?" He said as he rested his arm on the back of the sofa and absentmindedly twirled my hair with his finger. Everything came flooding back to me, and tears started to roll down my eyes. Bill pulled me to him and let me sob into his chest.

He patted my back, "Shhh Sookie, it's alright I'm here." I put my arms around his neck and let him hold me tighter. I felt him gently placing kisses on my hair. At the moment, I didn't care. I wanted all my hurt and pain to be taken away. I lifted my head to look at him. His eyes glazed over and filled with lust.

"Ah, Sookie…" that's all he said before his lips crashed onto mine. I was stunned by his reaction and before I could command myself otherwise, I was kissing him back. I closed my eyes and for a brief moment I imagined he was Eric. It felt wonderful to revel in the sensation of pure unadulterated love.

"Oh…Oh…Oh…Eric," I mumbled. Then as 'Eric's' hands glided up my shirt, reality crashed down when I realized they were Bill's hands. I jumped back breaking the kiss. He however, didn't take the hint and moved his lips to my neck.

"Bill stop. Please stop," I said while I pushed him away.

"That's not what your body is telling me," he purred into my neck.

I shoved as hard as I could, "I said, _stop_! Finally taking the message he pulled away.

"He hurt you. I love you and want you just the way you are, here and now," he drawled in exasperation looking lovingly at me.

"You'll take me while I mumble another man's name? I don't love you Bill." Oh my God, _I wanted Eric_. Why did it take me so long to figure it out? Unconsciously I knew it, why did my consciousness take so long to get with the program. Now that it was too late, he moved onto some bimbo of a whore named Bambi. I turned away from Bill relishing in my newly found revelation. It only took Eric shacking up with a dyed blonde of a whore for me to realize it. A pain shot through my heart, I never forgave Bill when he cheated on me with his ho of a maker, how could I forgive Eric? _You and Eric were not together when he shacked up with the slut_, I reminded myself. _Yeah, Eric at least had the decency to dump your ass first_. Bill took me out of my internal war by grasping my hand.

He looked appropriately abashed, "I don't get it Sookie. I can see it in your eyes. He left you, but I'm here for you."

"Bill … I don't love you. I'm grateful that you risked your life for me and that you rescued me. Please go before I say something that I will regret." Bill got up off the couch and slowing walked to my front door with his head lowered. I sat on the couch and steadied my breathing. It had been one long night. My thoughts threaten to drift over Eric's alleged infidelity. _Technically he wasn't being unfaithful, we were broken up, _I kept reminding myself of that tiny detail. But in the grand scheme of things did that really matter. Even though I hoped he hadn't fucked her, I had no reason to be upset, he didn't want me plain and simple. He moved on to busty dyed blonde and fast. Maybe Jack was right, maybe Eric was trying to rid me from his brain. But if that was the case, why did he pick a girl with my noticeable attributes. In the words of Scarlet O'Hara, I can't think about this today, I'll think about it tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________

**Don't hate me. Every time I turn on my computer I will duck from all the cyber tomatoes being thrown in my direction. Keep in mind Eric is a vampire and this behavior is **_**normal**_**. He obviously did not put as much stock into this as Sookie did. And no, she will not be lusting after Bill now. I do not like Bill as a character, though show Bill is growing on me. Hopefully this chapter may inspire some of you lurkers, yes you, I know who you are, to review. When I infuriate the masses and cause angst between Eric and Sookie I inspire the most passion from all of you. No death threats please, everything else I can handle.**

**Any of you Whiskey connoisseurs, forgive my history of Jack Daniel(s). His original name did not have the 's' on the end, it was added later. I adapted it to fit my story. I thought it was a fun twist on a vampire persona adding a new character to my fanfic.**

**Yes, this chapter brought me over 100,000 words for this story, another milestone. Thank you all for being my inspiration. Thank you Sookiepdx and Apearle for letting me bounce ideas off you guys. I would have really screwed up this chapter if it weren't for you two.**


	25. Pavlov's Bell

**Best review from last chapter came from BMC1984 where she said, '****Still laughing about the irony of Sookie dealing with her sorrow with Jack Daniel'. I was laughing my ass off, that didn't even cross my mind when I wrote that chapter. **

**Chapter 25 - Pavlov's Bell of Anger**

I was just getting out of the shower praying that the previous evening had been a horrible nightmare when my doorbell rang. I knew Alcide was supposed to stop by, but it was early even for him. I whipped my hair up in a towel on top of my head, threw on a bathrobe and strolled over to answer the door. I looked through the peephole and sighed when all I saw obstructing my view was a huge bouquet of flowers. I thought about not answering the door but I was curious about what the card said. I was intrigued to see what kind of an apology or excuse he would give. That curiosity was the only reason I opened that door. The delivery man was so short and the flowers were so top heavy, I thought he was going to fall backwards. I had no idea where I was going to put them, for the kitchen table was destroyed the prior evening. I instructed him to set them on the countertop for me. I signed for my flowers and he left. Eric sent me an identical bouquet to the one he sent the prior week. Red roses, white lilies and that horribly obscene flower smack dab in the middle. I gingerly took the card from the holder and read it.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_Because of the unfortunate events of last night your flowers were damaged and I wished to replace them._

_E~_

I actually turned the card over to see if there was more. Was he serious? He only sent me these to replace the other ones. No fucking apology! As my anger flared it was the first time in my life I had ever wished for a garbage disposal, because I could think of nothing better than listening to the sweet sounds of grinding each flower into oblivion. I did the next best thing, I grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and dumped the whole damn bouquet inside. I tore the card into itsy bitsy pieces, getting angrier with each tear. I tied up the bag and took out the trash. Leaving the bag outside I dusted off my hands and walking back indoors. Frannie was just coming out of her bedroom.

She stopped quite confused, "Did you not have more furniture last night?"

With trepidation I asked, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

With caution she spoke, "Not…much. I remember…waking you up, then Pam arrived. After that…nothing until this morning."

"Well, Eric showed up and he was furious. He destroyed my living room, then Bill showed up and fought Eric. Though, I was out for that part. You don't remember any of it?"

A hint of anger in her voice, "No. Did they glamour me?"

Reluctantly I added, "I guess Eric did when he carried an unconscious me into my room and you wouldn't stop screaming." I could hear from her thoughts that she really wanted to ask more. I wanted her to be able to open up to me so I obliged her silent request. "Eric left last night saying that he didn't think we would work and that he didn't like having feelings."

"Oh Sookie, I'm sorry." I could tell that she wanted to embrace me, but this was new ground for her. She's never had anyone close to her except her brother, and wasn't sure how I would react. It seemed her mind was occupied presently with last nights events, so I decided to keep her on this same track for as long as I could. Heaven knows that when Alcide shows up, the lost of her brother would crash back down on her. I went over to her and threw my arms around her. She was such a little thing and had been through so much during her young life.

"Still embracing her I continued, "The worst part came later. Pam convinced me to return to Fangtasia with her to talk to Eric. When I got there he was whoring it up with some dyed busty blonde named _Bambi_ in his office." I decided to leave the rest of it out. Frankly I wanted to forget that I even kissed Bill. In a moment of weakness I needed to feel loved. It was at that moment, Bill held me in his arms. I looked up in his eyes and saw the love I wanted to feel from Eric. I succumbed to my own selfish desire and hurt a really good man. I had only wanted to thank him for his bravery and kindness and I end up fucking him over even more. In truth, I didn't tell Frannie because I was ashamed of my own actions. Yes, Eric had done the same, but I was a good Christian woman with morals and I hoped last night God had been busy and didn't watch.

"So what happened this morning that had you stomping all over the house cursing under your breath." I didn't realize my antics were that noticeable to wake poor Frannie up. How could one person effect me so? I had been a good Christian woman my entire life and thought God would forgive me for fornicating because of all the crap I went through growing up as a telepath. Now, I swear and curse without even realizing it? I really hoped that in the last twenty-four hours God had his attention on Australia or some other far away place. Never had anyone ever gotten under my skin like Eric, he infuriated me like no other could.

I pulled back from the embrace and realized that Frannie was still waiting for an answer, "He sent me flowers and a lame ass card that said something to the effect of, these are to replace the ones that got destroyed. No apology. If he bothered to send me flowers you'd think that he would come up with something better than that. I threw the entire arrangement in the trash and took it outside. I wanted it out of my sight." Just as I finished my sentence the phone rang. I went over to answer my phone and for the first time, noticed the light was blinking on the answering machine.

Picking up the receiver I said, "Hello."

"Sookie?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Cataliades here. Thank God! Haven't you got my messages, I've been leaving them on your cell phone and home phone. If I didn't hear from you today, I was going to drop everything and come find you. I was worried that something happened to you."

"No, I was in…Las Vegas for a few days and since I've been back…I haven't checked my messages. What did you need to speak to me about?"

"I have quite a few things actually. I am the lawyer that represents…an interested party. Did I hear right that Frannie Quinn was staying with you?" Hmm, he was being very cryptic about the business he had with me. I wondered if it was about Niall and Claude. If he didn't have a secured line to speak, he probably wouldn't have mentioned their names.

"Yes, Frannie is staying with me."

"I want to extend my deep condolences to both of you. Quinn was a great man. I hope to attend his funeral, have you made any decisions?" I had avoided this reality for a few short hours. My eyes threatened to tear up, but I couldn't, not in front of Frannie. I had to be strong for her sake.

"None…yet. Alcide is supposed to come over today to discuss details." I looked over at Frannie. This was a conversation that I really didn't want to have in front of her. She was holding up well and I knew she'd have a lot to deal with later when Alcide visited. She seemed to have wandered over to the sofa and had a glazed look upon her face.

"Please call me when you have a set date, I do plan to attend. I would like to take an opportunity at that time to talk to the both of you. I have some things to discuss regarding John Quinn's will. Then that other business matter I need to discuss with you as well."

I had a huge lump in my throat and all I managed was, "Ok." We said our goodbyes, then hung up. As I placed the receiver down the door bell rang. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judah, what now. I looked through my peephole and burned with anger when I saw it was another delivery man. I hurled the door open as it slammed against the wall.

Very coldly I asked, "Can I help you?" The man stood there dressed all in brown with a clipboard in his hand.

"I have a furniture delivery for a…Miss Stackhouse." I looked beyond him and in my driveway stood an Ethan Allen delivery truck. Holy mother of cheesecake, he didn't. Another man was opening the large door on the back of the truck ready to unload the delivery. Frannie came up behind me to see what all the commotion was about. Well, I guess I didn't have to worry about keeping her mind occupied, this was a nightmare.

Trying to keep a leveled voice I asked, "What furniture exactly!"

"I have a delivery for a kitchen table, a Lazy-Boy chair, a sofa, and…several end tables." I totally had enough. Eric destroys my house, takes up with a whore, insults me by sending me flowers, then finally tries to furnish my house. Enough is enough.

"I'm sorry sir, but there has been a mistake. I don't want the furniture. Take it back."

"Excuse me ma'am. It's all been paid for…"

"I don't care. I don't want it. Take it back where it came from. I'm sorry that you came all the way out here for nothing." The delivery man was beyond shocked as I shut the door in his face. There was no way I was excepting charity from Eric. You can't replace Gran's things with _Ethan Alan_. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned to face Frannie. She pulled me into a hug. I cried even harder when I realized this girl who just lost her brother was comforting me.

She whispered in my ear, "You did the right thing Sookie. I wouldn't have accepted it from him either."

We held each other for a few minutes, before I pulled away and said, "Come, I make you breakfast." I took her hand and led her back over to the sofa.

"Wait, could I help. I don't want to sit…I don't want to think." I warmly smiled at her, I knew exactly what she meant. Keeping busy even with mindless tasks helps to keep other things out of my mind.

"Let's make the grandest omelets with all the fixings. You chop, I'll beat." The corners of her lips turned up into a half smile. We went over to the refrigerator and found a few useable ingredients. We started pulling out random things like hotdogs, onions, kielbasa, tomatoes, salsa, mushrooms, and several different kinds of cheeses. I had no idea how all that would taste, but hey, it lifted both of our spirits chopping, dicing, and beating our way into a positive bonding experience. Surprisingly when our masterpiece omelets were made they tasted rather good.

I was halfway through my omelet when the doorbell rang…_again_. What now! The sound of that bell made my anger flare. I felt like Pavlov's dog except every time I heard the bell, I cursed in frustration. I stomped over to the door, didn't even bother to look through the peephole because I could already guess. I swung the door open to reveal a tall man in jeans and a T-shirt. Beyond him was a construction truck and crew.

Anger seeped through my voice, "Yes!"

"My name is James Daily. Mr. Northman sent my crew and I to make repairs on your home. I understand there is quite a lot of damage."

"I'm sorry Mr. Daily…"

He pleasantly smiled, "You can call me James."

"Yes well, _James_ I do not require your assistance. Please tell _Mr. Northman _I have made my own arrangements. Have a nice day." I slammed the door in his face. I turned around to face Frannie who was looking at me with wide eyes. Well, no worries about keeping her mind busy, this sure has been quite a day and it was only…noon. Alcide didn't specify a time so I decided to give him a call to see when I was to expect him. I had some errands to run today. I needed to go grocery shopping and get Frannie some clothes to wear. I also needed to check in with Sam. I haven't spoken to him since I returned home and he probably was worried about me. I picked up the phone to call Alcide and wouldn't you know it, the damn doorbell rang… _again_.

I was seething. What more possibly could be sent to me? I breathed in and out and prayed that it was only Alcide. I reassured myself that I had nothing to worry about. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. When I say it was a delivery man, I almost grabbed my shot gun from the closet. _No Sookie, it's not this man's fault, he's following orders. _Running that thought through my brain over and over, I yanked open the door. This man had a smaller, but still extravagant bouquet of flowers in his arms. It was an entire bouquet of those horribly obscene flowers. I was tempted to just send him on his way, but before the words came out I noticed the card peeking out from the side. In the hopes of an apology, I accepted the flowers, signed for them, and shut the door. I gingerly brought them over to the counter and placed them on top. Frannie came up beside me as I stared at the arrangement. My eyes fixated on the card. I was dying to read it, but was afraid of what it said.

Frannie looked at me and said, "Do you want me to read it first."

"Please." I pulled the card out from the holder and handed it to her. I felt like I was going to explode. I felt like I was watching her in slow motion carefully unsealing the card. The whole process was so painfully slow I almost ripped it from her hands and tore it open. But, I refrained. I watched her mouth the words and her eyes widened.

"Well…"

Hesitantly she said, "It reads… Sookie…we need to talk…come to the club at 8pm. E~"

I screamed, "_What?", _causing her to jump_. _I tore the card from her fingers to read the blasphemous words myself. After all this, he has the nerve to try and _summon_ me? I did the only thing I could think of doing, I grabbed a trash bag from under the sink and dumped the flowers into it. I tore the card in tiny pieces and disposed of any shred of evidence of the delivery. I tied a knot in the bag and placed it on the porch. Tomorrow I will inquire how much a garbage disposal would cost from the local Home Depot. I needed a few minutes to calm down. I told Frannie that I was taking a shower.

I let the hot water run over my body and thought about the absurdity of my situation. He apparently didn't feel that he had anything to apologize for, then he summons me to his club where he humiliated me the night before feeding from some whore. He expects me to waltz back in there and have every person in the place sneer at me. I've had it, I'm done. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I got dressed, and was relatively calmer. I had some things to take care of today and Northman wasn't going to get another thought from me.

I walked out into the living room to see Frannie curled up on my sofa in the fetal position. Her eyes were bloodshot and red. I surmised that while I gained an ounce of sanity in the shower she had cried herself out on my couch. I walked over to her and sat down on the opposite end. I gently rubbed soothing circles on her back while I felt sobbed heaves from her chest. I had been so caught up in my own problems this morning that I hadn't even given her the attention she needed. Well I had made a promise to myself that the rest of the day would be better so I planned to live up to that.

"Frannie what do you say about going out and getting you some new clothes? I have some errands to run in town and food shopping to do. We could get you some of you favorite things to eat…and possibly your favorite ice cream." I knew indulging in sinful Ben & Jerry's ice cream always lifted my spirit's a little. In fact, I only dated Ben & Jerry through high school, it was the only way I survived. Even now when I'm at my worst I sought comfort with a sappy movie, Gran's quilt, a spoon, and a carton of Ben & Jerry's.

"Ice Cream…sounds heavenly. I could sure use a…distraction," she sniffled.

"I know what you mean. Distractions help keep the mind…occupied. I just need to call Alcide to see what time he plans on showing up." I got up from the couch and made my way over to the phone. I prayed to God that I would get through this call without the damned doorbell ringing. Alcide's secretary answered the phone with a company greeting.

"Can I speak to Alcide please?"

"I'm sorry ma'am he's out on an appointment. Can I take a message?"

"This is Sookie Stackhouse. He was supposed to come by today and I was checking on a time."

"Oh Miss Stackhouse, he should be there soon. He left about a half hour ago to see you."

"Thank you ma'am." I hung up the phone. Damn, he was already on his way. I had hoped that I could take Frannie out before, but after, might be better. She'll need more of a distraction after his visit. I offered to put a movie on for Frannie and bring her a cup of tea. I looked in the cabinets and saw one of Amelia's concoctions left behind. It was labeled, _Stress Reducer_. Though, I didn't want to knock her out, I knew that was just the thing she needed. I expected the reality of Quinn's death and talking to Alcide will drudge up feelings that she was trying to avoid facing. I brought her the tea, popped in a movie, and started the laundry.

After doing a load of clothes and cleaning vigorously every surface of my kitchen, the doorbell rang. I prayed that it was Alcide and not another random delivery man. I looked through the peephole and was coursed with relief than dread. I certainly wasn't prepared for the upcoming conversation and neither was Frannie. I took a second to gain my composure before I yanked open the door.

"Hello Alcide."

With much concern he said, "Sookie, what happened to your house?" He glanced over to the holes that appeared on the outside of the house."

"Eric," one name said it all.

His eyes widened and anger flashed over his face, "_Eric_ did this to your home."

"I had some…news to tell him and he didn't take it well."

"Are you hurt? Either of you?"

"No, you should see the inside though. He tore it up until I…fainted. Come on in?" I suddenly still realized that I had forgotten my Southern hospitality and kept him standing on my doorstep. I offered him a drink and he declined.

"Sookie…is Eric going to fix all this for you?"

How to answer that was the question. I decided on, "I don't want him too."

"Astonished he said, "Why?" He looked at me like I had suddenly grown a second head.

I sighed, "Because I don't want to be indebted to him anymore."

"You wouldn't be. He destroyed this, he should fix it." I had no idea how to explain to Alcide that I didn't want Eric to. I wanted Eric to know that he wasn't forgiven. I've been independent my entire life and the last week scared me to death. I had leaned on Eric entirely too much and I was done. I could take care of myself.

"Alcide…can we just leave it at, I don't want him too."

"Ok, but Sookie you can't leave your house like this."

"I know. I will fix it, I have some money."

"I can do the work for you and set up some kind of payment plan."

I reached out and hugged him tightly," Really…that would be wonderful. I have some money in the bank and I'm coming…into some more soon." He cocked his eyebrow at me when we released from our embrace. I was glad that he didn't pursue that issue. I had no way of explaining that the money would come from my royal fae family.

'Since this is an emergency I can start tomorrow. You can't leave your house exposed like that to the elements."

"Thank you very much." I led him further in my living room and I watched him survey the damage. I fortunately had one kitchen chair that had not been reduced to sawdust and offered it to him. I sat down next to Frannie who had managed to put herself in a sitting position.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes he said, "Frannie I must tell you how deeply sorry I am for the loss of your brother. He was a brave man and showed his gallant ways even at the hands of death." Tears sprung forth in her eyes and she covered her hands over her face and sobbed. I moved closer to her to wrap my arms around her and hold her. Tears welled in my eyes and I fought them back.

After a few moments of heaving sobs she lifted her head and said, "Thank you."

Gracious as ever Alcide spoke, "I can't even image how difficult this is for you. I know this is the last thing you want to talk about right now, but we can't put it off too much longer. Frannie…I want to help make the final arrangements for your brother. He was one of the most respected men I have ever had the privilege of knowing. I want to help prepare a funeral for him that gives him the proper honor he is due." His eyes softened as he spoke.

Frannie took a deep shaky breath, "I…really appreciate…your help. I…couldn't do this on my own."

"Do either of you have any ideas that you would like to share before I tell you mine."

Frannie's eyes glazed over in thought before she replied, "I think I would like to speak at the service."

"That would be so nice Frannie. Sookie do you have any thoughts?"

I had only been involved in planning Gran's, I didn't know the first thing to do. I really didn't know what was appropriate and what wasn't. "No, if I think of anything I'll let you know."

"Well, I was thinking about having it in New Orleans. I was thinking here in Shreveport, we wouldn't be able to accommodate the crowds. We will have a private supe ceremony first, then have the service with the general public present. I know many people may not be able to attend, but I was thinking that we could have Quinn's body moved to several different locations around to world so everyone worldwide would have a chance to pay homage. This is similar to some of the Presidential funerals."

My mind was spinning. Quinn was _that_ well known that Alcide wanted to ship him around the world. It was very flattering to the memory of Quinn that Alcide wanted to give him the same kind of treatment that a President of the United States would get. I thought that was a little extreme, but it wasn't my place. It was ultimately Frannie's decision unless she asked for my advice.

Frannie seemed to weigh her thoughts before she spoke, "I'll think about… the different locations. Quinn was a simple person…and I don't think he would like the fanfare. New Orleans is a good idea though. I think lots of people will want to be present…he touched…many." Her voice was so sad but filled with reverence. The more I got to know this young girl the more I really respected her. For being so young, she had a hell of a lot to deal with.

"That's fine Frannie, it was just a thought. I'll be in touch with the rest of the details. I hoped to arrange it for a week from tomorrow if that is agreeable to you?"

Frannie looked over at me seeking my approval. I nodded to her and gave her a half smile. "That would be fine," she answered through stifled sobs. We spent the next few minutes on small talk before Alcide said that he had to go. He promised to be here in the mourning with a crew to begin work on the damage. I showed Alcide out and turned back around to face Frannie.

"Hey why don't we get a bite to eat at Merlotte's where I work, then we can go shopping. Maybe we can swing by the furniture store to look at a few things." I hoped that we could spend the afternoon doing errands to keep ourselves occupied. She was in badly need of a distraction from the death of her brother, and I badly needed one from Eric.

"Sounds great," she said in a very deflated voice. I walked over to her and extended my hand in invitation. She took it and we left the house.

The car ride was quiet and though we had eaten only a couple of hours ago, I wanted to get to Merlotte's when it wasn't busy. I didn't want Frannie to be bombarded with unnecessary questions. Three o'clock was the perfect time. We walked into the bar and only one other customer was there. I led Frannie over to a table, and just as Holly was going to approach us, Sam came out of his office.

He said, "Holly I got this. Can you refill some of the condiments please?" He walked over with a smile on his face to greet us.

"Sookie, I glad you returned safe." He eyed Frannie intently. I wasn't sure how far the news had spread within the supe community that Frannie was staying with me.

"Sam, nice to see you. This is Frannie, she's…staying with me." I stood up and gave him a hug. I hoped that he got the message not to say too much about Quinn in front of her. He took our food and drink orders before heading back to his office. I excused myself from Frannie's side and went back to speak to him.

The door was opened so I knocked on the wall and said, "Hey."

"Come on in."

"Sam, I need some more time off. Frannie is staying with me and until she gets…adjusted, I need to be with her." _Adjusted_ wasn't even the right word. I couldn't think of an appropriate word to fit the circumstances. "A lot of things have happened and I need some time."

"Well, could you do me a favor and interview a few waitresses for me. I have a stack of applicants and have been putting it off. I could sure use your…talent when I hire." It took me a second to get the drift of his meaning. I spent so much time blocking peoples thoughts, that I never thought much able what it could be used for.

"Sure Sam, anything to help."

He flashed me a smile then said, "So I'll set up the interviews and give you a call?"

"Yeah, thanks for understand." I turned around to leave and he was instantly by my side taking my hand.

"How is she? How are you?" I looked down at his hand and back up at his face. All I saw was concern in his eyes, but his touch made me a bit nervous.

"We're… dealing," that was about all I could muster out. I wanted to pull away, but I was afraid to hurt his feelings. He smiled at me then kissed me on the cheek. I was so freaked out that I excused myself awkwardly and went back to Frannie. I knew Sam was trying to comfort me, but he showed a little too much affection. I took a deep breath and rearranged my features before I slid into the booth across from Frannie. Within a minute of me rejoining her, Holly brought over our food. We ate in a comfortable silence. I really had no idea what to say, so I let it drag on. Her tears had dried up and she seemed pleased with her meal. We finished up and when I went to pay the bill, Sam said it was all set.

"No Sam, I can't have you do that."

"Sookie believe me, you are more than helping me out with the hiring of a new waitress. This one is on me." We both thanked Sam and headed off to do some shopping.

_____________________________________________________________

Several hours and five outfits later we pulled up in front of the furniture store. I had never bought _any_ piece of furniture before, never mind something new. I was completely floored that anyone would spend five-hundred dollars on a table, and that was without the chairs. The cheapest coffee table I saw was two-hundred dollars. It was made out of cheap artificial wood and four legs. Nothing special. We browsed around and I had the feeling that I made the wrong decision, I should have let Eric pay. Then my next thought reminded me why I didn't. I didn't want someone like him thinking that he can claim me when it's convenient to him. We spent over an hour walking around and picking out things that we liked and didn't.

It was a little after seven when we left. We went to the grocery store to pick up some comfort food and rent a video. It was about eight-thirty when we got home. I opened the back door and the phone was ringing. Looking at the time, it could only be one person. Never in my life did I care to have caller-ID, I decided tomorrow I was going to call the phone company and purchase that service. I walked over to the phone and unplugged it. I was not going to deal with Eric tonight, he could kiss my ass for all I cared. We plopped down on the couch, each armed with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and I popped in the movie. More than halfway through and on the second pint, the doorbell rang. I thought about just ignoring it, but my guest probably wouldn't hesitate to break down my door. I walked over to the door and hoped that it wasn't the one person I so desperately wanted to avoid. I exhaled sharply when I looked through the peephole. Today has been one hell of a day and it wasn't over yet.

**A/N - To all my lovely readers. I am in need of some desperate help. I am absolutely stuck planning Quinn's funeral. I did a lot of research on grand funerals, specifically Presidential ones. I thought about flying Quinn's body to different points around the world, but Frannie and Sookie would need to go. That would be a whole lot more than one chapter. I don't want to drag this part of the story out. I looked at the Packmaster funeral and it didn't really help. That funeral was very political and this one won't have that aspect. Any ideas would be great! **

**Also, I was trying to figure out Frannie's age. Quinn started pit fighting at fifteen when his mom became pregnant was Frannie. I can't picture her any older than seventeen. She's obviously old enough to drive, but very immature in the books. So that puts Quinn about 32 right? **

**By the way, I have to say that last chapter I had more new reviewers than I ever had. Last chapter's reviews exceed my highest amount of reviews so far. Thank you all for showing me love. Please keep it up, they make me do the chicken limbo in my living room. **

**Oh one more thing. That crazy omelet is my son's favorite. He creates these concoctions that gross me out. He tells me they taste great, I just take his word for it. Teenagers, that's all I gotta say!**


	26. Vampires, Idioms, and Dear Abby Oh My

**I decided the best way to do this chapter was from Pam's POV. You get a little more of Eric and his thinking behind the 'gifts'. Thank you for all your responses for Quinn's funeral. If you guys think of anything else you can PM me. It still is a few chapters away so I have some time.**

**Chapter 26 - Vampires, Idioms, and Dear Abby Oh My**

When I pulled up in the club parking lot tonight I knew that it was going to be a long evening. Even before I made the turn into the Fangtasia parking lot I could feel the anger from my Master. Last night after Sookie left with Jack I tried to reason with him. He had been angry at Sookie for throwing the pitcher at him and making such a scene in his bar. I had felt responsible, for I was the one who convinced Sookie to come to the club. I had felt for sure that if she apologized to my Master then the situation would improve. I should have known better. I should have called him to warn him of our arrival. I honestly did not believe that within the few minutes of our arrival behind his, he would have moved that fast onto a fangbanger. Though, knowing my Master as well as I do, I should have assumed.

*****

_(Flashback to the previous night)_

Even when Sookie and I reached Fangtasia I knew through our bond that he was angry, resentful, hurt, confused, and full of a whole lot of… denial. But I never felt lust, if I had, I would have turned around before I entered the building. To know that my Master did not particularly enjoy his feeding and potential sex partner was enough information for me to know that he made a significant mistake when it came to Sookie. The problem being was getting him to recognize this. I had tried to speak with him right after the incident, but he did not want to hear it. After Jack had returned to the club I went in to inform him that Sookie arrived at her home safely. I figured the best time to act was now. I knocked on the door before I entered.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jack has returned and Sookie was delivered to her doorstep safely."

"Fine. Could you send Jack in, I need to speak with him." I hoped that Jack would not suffer punishment for acting in defiance of Eric. Whatever it might be, I knew it wouldn't be too harsh. My Master has always had a soft spot for Jack especially after Stacia…

I knew that I needed to take this opportunity to speak with him about Sookie, "Master, can I have a moment?"

"What is it Pamela, I am very busy tonight." He responded without even looking up from his desk. I strolled into the room and sat in the seat across from him. Though I knew my Master would never cause me harm, I was glad his large mahogany desk was in between us.

"Master, Sookie is human. She does not think the way we do. Feeding and sex are a natural part of our life, but Dear Abby says that a human woman desires her man to be…monogamous. That is why she was so upset, she did not want to see you with another woman. I know that you told Sookie that you did not think it would work out, but Master, you are happier with her. _We_ are happier when you are happy. Please fix this, for you and for the rest of us."

"Monogamous, what is the meaning of that term?"

"Monogamy means to have only one sexual partner." I honestly could not picture Eric having only one woman. What a monotonous way to spend you life with only one partner. The predictability of your partner must become tedious and dull. How boring, I couldn't imagine limiting myself to one person.

Very thoughtfully he answered, "I have not had more than one partner for quite some time. I prefer the intimacy of one-on-one rather than a group setting. " _Men_, he still did not understand. I could probably count on one hand how many vampires had sex only with their partner and no other. Relationships were not defined by sexual loyalty, but of actions, alliances, and wealth.

"No Master, it means sexually dedicated to one person and only that person, not just having one partner at a time."

Very thoughtful he added, "This…would please Sookie…if I had sex with no one but her?" He sighed deeply and I felt through the bond confusion, reluctance, and …guilt. Was it possible that the mighty Eric Northman felt guilt over the way he treated Sookie? I decided to make a suggestion.

"Dear Abby says that human women require that of their mate, and you should bend over backwards for your woman."

"What does bending backwards have anything to do with a woman?"

"I have no idea, but it's important. They love it." I had no idea what Dear Abby meant but she was smart…for a human. Apparently human women appreciate a man who can bend. Maybe they like flexibility and think it's an admirable trait. If that is the case, Eric is a most amiable mate, for he is _very_ flexible. "Master…why don't you send Sookie some flowers. Dear Abby says that women love flowers."

"I will do that Pam. I called the construction crew and they will be at Sookie's home early afternoon. Maybe I will send her some flowers inviting her here and take her out for the evening." The idea sounded promising and I was smiling to myself. Things were beginning to look up.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Master. She will love that. What about her furniture?"

"I found this company, Ethan Allan, that delivers next day. I chose pieces that were similar to the ones that she had. In addition, I purchased her a recliner and a new sofa. That should sufficiently make up for the pieces I destroyed. What I purchased her was by far better quality than what she had anyway."

I visibly smiled showing my approval, "That sounds grand indeed. I am sure she will be most pleased."

Feigning annoyance he responded, "Is that all Pamela? Can you send it Jack?"

My lips twitched as I answered, "That is all." I walked out the door knowing victory was on our side. I made my way over to Jack who had resumed his duties at the entrance.

"Jack, the Master wishes to have a word. I will take over." Under my breath I murmured, "He is in a better mood now." He nodded but did not appear to seem worried over his fate. He did not even look to the Master for approval before he escorted Sookie to his car. _I_ would have made sure that Eric was in agreement before driving her home. I didn't hear any crashes or other loud noises and later saw Jack mingling with the other patrons in the bar, so I knew he survived the conversation. I was glad, I really liked Jack.

*****

_(Back to the present)_

I parked my car in the parking lot, though I really did not want to, I headed right for my Master's office to see what was angering him so. Only one thing could, Sookie Stackhouse. I went into the employee entrance and straight to his office. I heard a loud crash just as I reached the door to knock.

"Come in Pam."

I opened the door to see my Master's computer smashed into tiny pieces on the floor. Since he's been seeing Sookie I've been buying in bulk. Computers, cell phones, pens, PDA's, office phones, anything that he frequently breaks in his office. Lately he's been going through at least one computer a week, and his cell phone two or three a week. From the smashed computer I gathered that something had gone wrong with his deliveries to Sookie. I came in to the office and shut the door behind me. I sat on the seat across from him, cocked my eyebrow and waited for him to speak. Though I loved to tease him, I knew when to be silent.

Putting his fingers in his hair and tilting his head back he spoke angrily, "Damn it Pam! She _refused_ my construction crew _and_ the furniture delivery. Insolent infuriating woman! She mocks me by refusing my gifts." He picked up his office phone and threw it against the wall. I thought to myself, _I need to restock those, I only have two left_. _I'm glad the computer shipments came in yesterday, by the rate he's going through them, they may only last a month_.

"Did you invite her to the club this evening?" I inquired.

"Yes, she is _supposed_ to be here at eight," he barked out.

Why couldn't Sookie see how hard my Master was trying? She constantly has to throw things back in his face. No one ever got away with that, but Sookie held some kind of voodoo fae power over him. From all the trouble she's caused, it may have been better if he would have just killed her when they met. If she continues to cause him this much distress I will kill her myself and accept whatever punishment from him he sees fit.

"You do not believe she will show?" The disbelief coated my words. The thought of anyone defying the Master was absurd, except for Sookie. She is the only one who _has_ and lived. He had done such kind things for her, how could she refuse his generosity.

Dripped with anger, "I do not." I looked at the clock on the wall, it was seven-thirty. I made a mental note to myself to give her a call and _persuade_ her to show up. More like threaten her life if she didn't. I thought of all the ways I could bend Sookie, threatening her brother and Frannie were top on my list.

"If she does not arrive, I will go to her." I had to reign my temper in because if the Master knew what I had planned he would not let me leave the club.

"Fine."

I knew our conversation was over, so I went to the stock room and grabbed a new computer and office phone. I would rather have waited until the Master calmed down to replenish his supply, but he needed it. Before I returned to the main floor I whipped out my phone and called Sookie. I was not surprised in the slightest that she did not answer. With Sookie, everything had to be the hard way. I would first give her a chance to explain herself before I sought retribution.

The bar had not been terribly busy so I ducked out around nine. Eric had been in a particularly savage mood all evening. I had to ban him from the use of the phone. He slammed the receiver down a little to hard after a call and it shattered into bits. I only had one more spare until more could be delivered the following day. Jack was taking and fielding his calls. The sooner I could sort this out the better.

A half an hour later I was pulling into Sookie's driveway. I could hear the television inside and two human heartbeats. I knew she was home. Climbing up the back stairs I discovered two garbage bags tied on the porch. Instead of the abhorrent odor of garbage, it smelled sweet like roses. I leaned closer to examine the bags and they both smelled like the aroma of flowers. I untied the first bag and discovered that it was indeed roses. The second was the same. Why would Sookie throw out the Master's flowers? It incensed me that she could do that to him. He had made such a noble gesture of sending her delectable flowers and according to Dear Abby, they were the key to getting a man out of hot water. If you asked me, I don't know why a man would need help from a woman to get out of a bath, it must be a human thing. I rang her doorbell knowing full well that she could not avoid me.

It took a few minutes for her to answer. I was about ready to kick the door in. As far as I knew, my invitation had not been rescinded. She opened the door very hesitantly. She should be nervous for defying my Master.

"Sookie, I trust you are well."

"Hello, Pam. Yes…I am well."

Done with the pleasantries I demanded, "Why did you _refuse_ my Master's gifts?"

"Because I expected him to have a little more compassion. Maybe I expect too much from a vampire. Does he even have compassion?"

My anger flared, how dare she accuse my Master of such blasphemy. "He is loved for how he treats his underlings. Did he not send you flowers? But you choose to throw them away and refuse his gifts, why?" I gestured to the bags to demonstrate my point.

"The card on the flowers stated that he was sending them to me to replace the ones that got ruined. That's it, not anything else. I expected him to maybe say he was sorry or express a little more feeling. He has no idea what last night did to me, how…humiliated I was."

Men. Even I knew that sounded cold. "His card said these flowers were a replacement for the others?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, won't you come in." She stepped aside for me to enter. Things were beginning to make sense. I may not fully understand humans, but I do know how a woman feels.

"What about the other…deliveries? The furniture and construction crew?" She led me over to the only kitchen chair left in the room. She sat on the couch next to Frannie. I observed that the women had been watching a movie and eating comfort food, ice cream.

She sighed before she answered, "After I realized he had no idea how I felt I just… snapped. This was my _Gran's_ furniture. He thinks he can replace these…_memories_ with a next day delivery service. If I knew he meant well… but I was just another loose end to tie up. I couldn't have her things replaced like that, they hold so much sentimental value to me. By the time the construction crew arrived, I was so fired up that I turned them out. I felt like I was his charity case. Finally I had one more delivery, another bouquet of flowers. In that card, he _commanded_ and not asked me to come to Fangtasia this evening. I'm sorry Pam, but there was no way I was going to bend to his will after all that."

My Master had definitely gone about a few things wrong. He should have made his first note kinder. I still did not understand the issue with the furniture, but I could see how one mistake led into another. It was a lot to digest. I should insist that Eric read Dear Abby, he might pick up a few things about courting a human woman. I did not have a problem with him commanding her to come to Fangtasia, she was part of his retinue, she must come when he calls. But, I could see that if she found his offerings unacceptable, she had due cause to deny his request.

"Things are making more sense to me. I will return to my Master and tell him he needs to bend over backwards, will that be acceptable to you?" Maybe the human women like to get a better look at the male anatomy, it is definitely more on display from _that_ angle.

"No, he doesn't need to do that, but an apology would be nice. He did destroy my house after all? I don't expect anything from him Pam. He made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me, so I just helped him along. And don't tell me that he has feelings for me, I don't care anymore. I think he was right, it's best if we don't see one another." Her voice was filled with sadness and she kept running one arm up and down the other. I knew from her body language and expression she did not mean what she said, but fixing this was going to take a lot of work. They were both so stubborn.

Getting up I declared, "I must return to Fangtasia." I walked out the door before she could even say another word. I had some thinking to do. I needed to knock some sense into Eric before he completely destroys his chance at happiness. Just as I was about to get in my car her front door opened.

"Pam."

I turned to look at her, "Yes."

"Is Jack ok? Did Eric… punish him for taking me home?"

I laughed to myself, "You are very observant. No…Jack has a very special relationship with Eric."

With skepticism she said, "Really?"

"What did he tell you about himself?"

"He told me that he met and fell in love with a woman named Stacia. She turned him and they were happy together until she disappeared."

I debated on how much I should recount, but Sookie needed to see my Master in a better light, so I decided to divulge the history. I walked back over to her porch and climbed the stairs. "Eric and Stacia were very close…he was her maker."

With much disbelief she rendered, "What?"

"She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had the blackest hair you ever saw and eyes that were as dark as the blackest night. Her skin was flawless and pale. She was the object of every vampire's affection. She could have had her pick from any vampire Kings, but she chose to fall in love with a human. Eric did not understand why she would pass up all her suitors for a mere lowly creature. Eric resented Jack even after he was turned. But when Stacia disappeared….everything changed. Both Jack and Eric were desperate to find her. They never did find any clues or leads to her whereabouts. Eric gave up hope long before Jack did. He watched Jack search for her for almost a century. It was several years ago that Eric approached him and offered him a place in his area. Eric had grown to deeply respect Jack. Eric realized the love Jack had for his child, and I think was a bit envious of never knowing that kind of love. Sookie, Eric sees you as Jack, and…it scares him to death. That is why Eric would never punish that man too harshly. He has high regard and affection for him."

"Thanks Pam and goodnight."

"Goodnight Sookie." She shut the door and I had one final thought. I grabbed the trash bags filled with flowers and loaded them in my car speeding down the road towards Fangtasia.

**So I know you are were anxious to find out who was behind the door. I decided to give you a taste. The next chapter will also be in Pam's POV where she will seriously lay into Eric. **

**I had a lot of fun using idioms and playing with our language verses the vampire psyche.**

**Thank you for pushing my reviews over 500, I truly am bless to have all you amazing readers. Lurkers please continue to review it makes me get up and do the electric slide and post faster. hehe**


	27. Dear Abby’s Relationship Class 101

**Chapter 27 - Dear Abby's Relationship Class 101 Taught by Pam**

As I drove towards Fangtasia I began to plot. I could not confront Eric in his own bar with others watching. I needed to lure him away. If I had more time I would track down Dear Abby and make her talk to Eric himself. But time was limited, Eric was on the verge of screwing up his happiness and frankly mine. When Eric is in one of his moods working for him is a nightmare, though it did seem to drag the tourists in. Silly humans are enthralled with danger. Eric beats up and kicks out more vermin when he is miserable.

I had to make Eric come to me. But how? If I even insinuated any amount of danger, he would have every vampire in Area 5 at my door. Maybe if I added another sympathetic partner to this madness. I whipped out my phone and called Fangtasia knowing that Jack was fielding the calls could only benefit my plan.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite," spoken with a true Southern drawl. Jack tended to over exaggerate his accent for the female patrons who looked for a true Southern gentleman among the vampires. He was the exact opposite of Eric in every way.

"Is this line secure?" I knew that he knew that was code for 'was the Master around'.

Curiously he inquired, "It is. What can I do for you?"

"I just saw our favorite Southern Belle. Eric was an ass. He sent her flowers, but insulted her in the card. I still do not quite understand the rest, but she was really upset over his offerings."

He sighed loudly into the phone, "Don't you think they need to do this on their own. Why are you insisting on playing matchmaker?"

"They are too stubborn for their own good. They will never get together without some help. I cannot have all of Fangtasia's profits going towards new computers every five minutes. This is as much for us as it is for them."

"How so Pam? How does it benefit _you_?" Besides giving me teasing right for eternity?

"The Master is in a horrible mood when things do not go well with her. He attacks the bar patrons for no reason. What if he kills someone _in public_?" Vampires are under constant scrutiny from the police and all we needed was bar vermin frequently going missing and Eric hauled off to jail.

"What do you need me to do?" I could always count on Jack's protective side to assist me in difficult situations. He would never have fallen in love with Stacia if it wasn't for Eric.

"Wait five minutes. I need to prepare, then tell Eric _anything_ to get him to come to my house. According to Dear Abby an intervention is needed."

He paused then said, "Fine…we'll be there soon."

"Your going to come?" I was shocked that Jack wanted to be part of such a plot. He must have really liked Sookie for him to take it this far. Jack is usually a neutral party when it comes to controversial matters.

"I'm not going to let you attack him without some sort of protection. The poor vamp is walking into your evil trap, he needs backup." I laughed. Poor Eric indeed, there was nothing _poor _about Eric. He just needed to be saved from himself. I snapped my phone shut just as I pulled into my driveway.

At vampire speed, I grabbed the trash bags out of my backseat and went into the house. Over the past few months I made a scrapbook of everything Dear Abby said that applied to Eric and Sookie's relationship. I had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to give him some much needed advise, and there never would be a more foolproof time than now. I gathered a few items that Dear Abby said I would need to ensure a lasting relationship, cake icing, a pan, Martha Stewart episodes, lard, a hammer, nails, and some drywall to get started. I took the trash bags and my paraphernalia into my basement training/interrogation room. The floor was cement and the walls were lined with my weapons and torture devices of choice. I had to make a second trip back upstairs to get the drywall. I placed it in the back of the room out of sight. I changed the entrance and exit codes of the room so we were locked in for the duration and Eric could not escape. I placed a chair in the middle of the room for my Master. Opening the trash bags, at vampire speed I sorted through the dirt and mangled flowers to find the tiny scraps of paper that I was looking for. Taping together one note then the other, I shook my head at my Master's words. No wonder Sookie found them so insulting.

My scrapbook in hand I pulled out my whiteboard that was used for strategic sessions and began to jot down notes. I planned to compile a list of things that could bring them closer together. I did not want to focus on the mistakes my Master made, just the solution on fixing the problem. I made two columns, one for perfect date ideas and the other, kind gestures of affection. Some of Dear Abby's ideas were down right horrifying for a vampire to even consider, but Eric needed to know _all_ his options, then he could choose the best ones for him.

I heard a car pulling up in my driveway and I flipped the whiteboard around. No need to alarm him _immediately_. I placed my items which were bagged, and the scrapbook on the table that was beside the whiteboard. I was determined that he heard me out even if I had to chain him with silver. (I had the chains ready leaning against the back wall just in case he chose to be difficult.) I felt Eric's senses on full alert. I wondered what Jack told him to get him here. I knew that I would soon find out. It probably wouldn't have taken much at this point. Eric came barreling down the stairs fangs fully extended with Jack hot on his heels.

Growling Eric said, "Where are they?"

Very confused I asked, "Where are who?"

His eyes were wild and he hissed through he teeth, "Do not play coy with me Pamela, the damned Fellowship of the Sun Members who tried to hurt my bonded. They will _die _a slow and agonizing death begging for mercy." I raised my eyebrow at Jack and he just shrugged. I guess that was one way to get Eric over to the house. I would have gone for less dramatic, but hey it worked.

Calmly I inquired, "Master why don't you sit while I prepare for you the reason why you are here." I expected an argument from Eric, for he never liked being in the position of being told what to do.

Firmly he declared, "I will stand." He folded his arms over his chest and waited. I wanted him sitting so he would be caught of guard and vulnerable to my intervention. It was Eric's mindset to anticipate every move before it was played, I highly doubted he would ever anticipate this. I had no idea what to expect for a reaction, but I hoped that he listened.

"It is important Master that you sit. I will not reveal the vial deeds of the one whom hurt your bonded until you sit." Eric was angered by my defiance but complied with my request. I went over and shut the door sealing us in the room. No one could get in or out unless I permitted it. I returned to the whiteboard, spinning it around to reveal the purpose of the intervention.

"Master, you are here for a class on Dear Abby's relationship advice 101. You will not be granted permission to leave until you graduate from this course. Anything and everything will be used in fulfilling this mission."

Eric stood up from his seat and yelled, "Pamela, where are the Fellowship members?"

"There are not any, that was a way for Jack to get you here. Very clever by the way." I nodded my head towards Jack so he knew of my approval.

I practically got whiplash from his anger, "What? Open this door this instant." I knew that I needed to stand my ground. Eric could force me to do his will, but he never did. I hoped this wouldn't be the one time he decided to exact his authority over my mind.

Standing my ground I declared, "You are ruining your chances at happiness and love. Sookie _loves_ you Master, but you are screwing it up. If you _want_ her, stay and listen to us. If you truly don't, and can life the rest of your _long_ existence without her, then I will open the door and let you leave."

I could see him turning my words in his head over and over and he finally sat in defeat. "What do I have to do to make her mine?"

I was just about to point out Dear Abby's first lesson in relationships when Jack stepped forward and said, "You have to love her Eric. Show her you love her." I made a third column on the whiteboard for miscellaneous notes. Under that heading I wrote the phrase, _show_ _love_.

Eric lowered his barriers and surrendered defeat, "I have been trying that. I made love to her, sent her flowers, and gave her what she needed, but she still rejects me."

At least I knew Jack was on my side and he wasn't plotting Eric's escape. I walked over and retrieved the cards Eric sent Sookie during the day.

I handed them to him and said, "Master could you please read these out loud."

He took the cards from me and asked, "Why is it taped together?"

"Sookie tore it up and threw it away along with the flowers." I pointed to the trash bags behind me. I did not want to anger him more, but he had to know that his offerings were not acceptable. I was here to help.

I expected anger, but what I got was sadness, "She threw them away?" He sounded almost heartbroken. He really does care for her more than I imagined.

Examining the words he read, "_Because of the unfortunate events of last night, your flowers were damaged and I wished to replace them_. What is wrong with that, it is the truth."

Again Jack interrupted my thought process by saying, "Master where was the kindness or the apology. You destroyed her home after she poured out her heart to you telling you that she was raped by your enemy. You deserted her instead of comforting her. Then, when she sought you out, she saw you with another woman. She needed to feel loved by you and compassion from you." I jotted down in the third column the words _apology_ and _compassion_. Funny, Sookie mentioned that Eric lacked compassion.

Even though Jack was interrupting my intervention he was doing a hell of a job explaining to the Master even _without_ Dear Abby. "Master, maybe if you used a quote to express you feelings…" I looked down at my scrapbook notes to make sure I got the right quote then continued, "_Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part_."

And Eric continued, "_Because this is what love is_. That is by St. Augustine. You think she would like it if I quoted her a poem?"

"Yes I think she would. That one particularly explains your attraction to her. You have become a bewitched madman under her spell." Under kind gestures I wrote, _poetry_.

Jack added in, "If you cannot say the words _I love you_, then use words to show how you feel. How about, '_love distills desire upon thy eyes, love brings bewitching grace into thy heart_' by Euripides. She has truly bewitched you Master." Jack was indeed coming in handy.

"So I whisper a sonnet, then what. Every time I gain a step forward something always brings me two steps back."

"Dear Abby says to plan a romantic evening. I have a list of a few romantic things for you to choose from. A romantic picnic in the moonlight, walking down by the Olde Covered Bridge and botanical gardens, or taking her to the opera. She says that it is very important that you are not caught with your pants down. I guess…the date comes first, then the removal of clothing." I jotted the date ideas down in the first column. In the third column under miscellaneous, I wrote '_leave your pants on'_.

Jack smiled and backed me up, "Dear Abby is very wise. Make your woman happy so she is taking _your_ clothes off and asking for sex."

I had several other things that I needed to mention, "And she says to make sure that you are not caught like a deer in the headlights. So make sure you are a very safe driver so as it not hit an animal. Women love a man who can drive well on the road and off. Dear Abby says that relationships require a lot of elbow grease." I jotted down under kind gestures, '_be kind to animals_'.

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means that you must cook with lard. Maybe you should make her dinner. Dear Abby's says a woman loves a man who is good in the kitchen and can ice cake*. Martha Stewart is the most wonderful cook, I Tivo her show everyday. I have plenty of episodes for you to watch. I even got what you need to get started." I gestured over to the corner when I had purchased a cake in a box, a pan, and icing along with several Martha Stewart DVDs. "All you need to do is dump the mix in a bowl, add water, pour the mixture in the pan and bake in the oven. When it's all done spread on the icing with a knife." I wrote under kind gestures, '_bake and ice a cake_'.

"Will you help me make this cake Pam?"

"Certainly Master. It cannot be that hard." I had a hard time picturing Eric putting on an apron slaving over the stove. I even bought one because I was sure I could convince him that Martha Stewart says that a proper cake could only be made with an apron on. I needed to amuse myself somehow, Eric in an apron would definitely do the trick. If he was willing to bake a cake, he must really want to be with her.

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Pam, Sookie fell in love with Eric just the way he is, he doesn't need to be a homemaker with superb cooking skills to win her affection." For the first time in the conversation my anger flared towards Jack. It was very important that Eric followed each of these steps to win Sookie's affection. A cake was a sure way for her to know how much effort he put forth for her.

Turning towards Jack I responded, "It couldn't hurt. Sookie will be pleased with the effort Eric has put forth for her. It is definitely not a bad idea for him to watch a few episodes of Martha Stewart, he might learn a few things." Returning my attention back to Eric I continued, "Dear Abby also says that when one people screws up in a relationship they need to face the music. So Eric make sure you have a few romantic songs on your playlist before your date. She also says that if you want something badly enough you must fight tooth and nail." I wrote down under kind gestures, _romantic music_.

"What does that mean?"

"I brought you a hammer, nails, and drywall. I think it means that you need to fix what you destroyed." I gestured to the back of the room towards the drywall. I wrote down under kind gestures, _fix damage_.

Horrified he asked, "With my own hands! Why can I not hire someone?"

Annoyed I snorted, "You see how well that worked out the last time." The last time he hired someone she turned him away. But if Eric showed up to do the work…

Baffled again he added, "I have not done repair work in a long time."

"I do not think it has to be perfect Master, it is effort that counts." Dear Abby was always talking about effort and how women appreciate it.

"Did you get that from Dear Abby too?"

"Of course."

"Good then I know whom to kill if all this does not work."

"She also advises that every cloud has a silver lining so do not be hot-headed when dealing with a woman. That one is good for you Master because our temperature is much cooler than a humans so that one is on your side. I made a whole book for you with Dear Abby suggestions for relationships. You cannot go wrong if you listen to her." I walked over to my scrapbook, picked it up and placed it in his lap. He stared down at it flipping through the pages.

Looking up at me he asked, "Do I have to concern myself with these strange clouds?"

"I believe those clouds only come out in the daytime, but I would be wary of cloud that look like silver. Maybe you should warn Sookie of these strange silver clouds."

Jack interjected, "I believe I remember those strange clouds. Just after they filled the sky, rain would fall from the heavens and thunder and lightening would cause the humans to go indoors. There has been some occurrences where humans get struck by lightening, very dangerous indeed. Some even die. I think it might be best to warn Sookie to stay indoors when she sees the storm approaching."

"Master I know the hardest one is assuring Sookie that you will be monogamous with her. She needs to hear it even if you do not keep your promise."

Jack clearly irritated added, "Pam, Dear Abby should have taught you that the absolute way to end a relationship is a lie. Always be truthful with your mate." I did agree with Jack's statement, I knew a relationship would not work if the partners are dishonest, but I thought Eric would have difficulty keep that promise. I jotted down under column three, _monogamy_ and _trust_.

"Pamela, if I choose to tell Sookie _that_, it will not be a lie. I have always been truthful with her, though I have withheld information, but never lied."

Eric looked down at the scrapbook and began flipping through it, "This is a very large book. When did women get so complicated. We should publish this and market it. It would be a great new product for our store."

Jack put his hand on Eric's shoulder, "They have been complicated as long as I've been on this earth. In your day Eric, when you dealt with human women they were more submissive. Now women expect equality in a relationship. As vampires we tend to not want to give it. I learned the hard way from Stacia, for she was very possessive over me and demanded my full attention. Having a woman with a mind and spirit is a beautiful thing. Sookie has both of those things. I can see why she is so special to you." My mind spun the idea of authoring a relationship book and selling it at the bar. I would need to discuss that with Eric at a later date.

Eric replied, "Stacia held a commanding presence as a human as well, it was not just her beauty that intoxicated me, it was her passion. I wanted her fire. It was not even a choice to turn her, it was a need."

Jack responded, "Just think my friend, you could have love for all eternity. It's within reach, you just have to claim it."

Eric sadly revealed, "I will not have Sookie for eternity. I promised her that I would never change her even upon death." Everything finally made sense. Eric could not stand the thought of loosing her, so he tried to push her from his mind. I knew from a prior conversation, Sookie thought Eric brought about my death, when in fact he gave me life. I was positive that when she realized the depth of her affections she would want nothing more than to share a life with Eric for eternity.

Sympathetically I said, "She may change her mind Master, you have to give her the chance to love you. You will never know unless you try. Even if she never changes her decision, would it not be better to have a few years of happiness than a lifetime of misery?"

Jack nodded his head and added, "I agree Eric. I would rather have had the few years with Stacia, than have lived out my human years without finding love at all. The few years of happiness give me treasured memories that will stay with me until my final death."

Taking a deep breath, Eric looked at the book and said, "So the key to making Sookie mine is quoting a sonnet, not hitting a deer, taking her on a nice date, playing romantic music, watching Martha Stewart, baking a cake, fixing her house with my own hands, and leaving my pants on? Did I get it all?"

Smiling at my Master I declared with triumph, "If you follow those instructions she will fall into your arms. Come on, let us go bake cake."

**I had too much fun with this chapter. Pam's table did not format correctly so it's shown as a list. I actually felt really sorry for Eric. Most of it was pretty corny, but I couldn't resist. The thought of seeing Eric in nothing but an apron cooking over a stove was a great fantasy. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think I might do a one shot with Pam teaching a class to vampires on relationships. What do you think?**

**Please be kind and send me love. See how quickly I produce chapters with lovely reviews. Reviews make me dance around and do the hokey-pokey. I know this one was definitely different than my other chapters. I could not resist the humor of the situation. Back to Sookie next. **

**Perfect Dates**

**Kind Gestures of Affection**

**Miscellaneous**

Moonlight picnic

Poetry

Show Love

Olde covered bridge

Be kind to animals

Apology

Opera

Bake and ice a cake

Compassion

Romantic music

Leave your pants on

Fix damages

Monogamy

Trust

*Idiom-Icing on the cake


	28. A Glimmer of Hope

**All characters belong to CH, though I am still stalking her with the intent of purchasing just Eric, but she keeps ignoring me.**

**Without further ado, chapter 28, which is a bit longer than normal. I probably won't write another one until next week. I am going away for the weekend. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28 - A Glimmer of Hope**

Last night had been hell. Why can't Pam just let it go, he's moved on. She had to come over last night and demand an explanation. Did Eric send her? Doesn't matter anyway. This morning when I went to grab the morning paper I noticed that the trash bags that I had thrown the flowers away in were missing. Did Pam take them, and for what purpose? I really needed to get Eric off my brain.

I had been through so much this past week I was having trouble breathing. I couldn't even think about the…_him_ without getting nauseated and ending up over the toilet. I had scrubbed my skin over and over until it bled. I felt so dirty. A small part of my subconscious believed that Eric didn't want me because I was soiled. Before he knew, I had trouble keeping his hands off me, after he found out, he ran the other direction right into the arms of a whore. To add insult to injury, I came home and made out with Bill. No wonder why Eric couldn't be bothered, I was utterly and hopelessly fucked up.

I was in the middle of making coffee when Frannie emerged from her room. I smiled to myself. Out of everything that had gone wrong, one thing happened that was right. I gained a new companion and friend. After Pam left, my spirits crash down hard. Frannie decided to cheer me up with funny stories about Quinn. We were roaring with laughter and tears poured down our faces. We moved on from roommates, for the sake of convenience, to comrades. I didn't have many of my own stories of him, but she got a kick out of us getting kidnapped, tortured, or beat up almost every time we were together. A sobering thought occurred to me when I retired to my own room last night. Every time when Quinn and I were together he did everything in his power to protect me. He even went as far as killing another for my protection. His final act on this earth was protection myself and intrusting me with protecting his sister. I was determined not to fail him.

"Good morning Sookie." Frannie came in the kitchen with a hint of a smile threatening her lips. I was happy to see her with her spirits lifted. I savored the moment because one of the hardest things was yet to come, Quinn's funeral.

"Good morning Frannie…coffee." I gestured to her with the coffee pot.

"Yes thank you." She grabbed a mug out of the cabinet holding it up to me. I poured her a cup first, then my own. I was sitting down at the table with my morning paper when the doorbell rang. I said a silent pray that today would not be as crazy of a day as yesterday, I didn't think I could take anymore of Eric's 'gifts'. Seeing my hesitation, Frannie got up and hurried over to the door. I read amusement from her thoughts as she wondered if Eric was 'trying' again. I heard her greet a man and all I heard was the word 'delivery' before I tuned everything out. I was still worked up from yesterday, and I wasn't ready to deal with all this shit yet. I heard Frannie set something down on the counter and I turned to look. It was not what I was expecting at all. It was a mixed bouquet of only three flowers in a glass vase. Not one flower was the same. Two of the flowers I could identify and the third I had no idea. Curiosity had me out of my seat and standing in front of the strange bouquet. I snatched the card from the holder and paused briefly before I ripped it open.

_Sookie,_

_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in a garden forever._

_E~ _

I read the card over and over deciphering the words. This was so different than anything he had ever written me before. I looked from the card to the bouquet trying to figure out the meaning, I was clueless.

"What does it say?" I thought Frannie was going to rip the card out of my hand with the way she was bouncing on her feet. I handed it to her without a word.

Giving her a minute to digest the words I asked, "What do you think it means? Why all the different flowers? I feel like I'm trying to unravel a complex puzzle named Eric Northman."

Frannie gushed, "No one has ever said anything like this to me before. It's so romantic."

"Just because he writes a few fancy words on a piece of paper doesn't mean he's forgiven. Two nights ago I walked in on him practically fucking a whore, so I don't see how I could be in _that_ many of his thoughts. The bouquet is so out of the ordinary. Why would he send me different flowers." I looked at the flowers and mumbled each one I recognized, "A red Tulip and a white Iris. I have no idea what that other flower is."

"It's a Star of Bethlehem." Her eyes widened and she grabbed my arm practically bouncing up and down, "No he couldn't…how would he know…it has to be."

She was driving me insane, not being about to put together a coherent sentence or _thought_. "What?" I demanded.

"It's so romantic. Each flower has a meaning. When men used to give flowers to women they gave them according to what each flower meant to show the depths of their affection. The red Tulip is a declaration of love, the Iris is meant for inspiration, and the Star of Bethlehem signifies hope. He sent you a bouquet expressing his feelings towards you."

I stared at her in disbelief. My stomach churned in knots. My heart threatened to swell with love, but my head reminded me of what I saw two nights ago. I had a fleeting thought that I wish I could be glamoured so I'd forget the whore on Eric's desk. I was determined to not be naïve again. I had let Bill into my heart with a few kind words and sentiments, I would not do the same with Eric. It will take a lot more than a few flowers full of meaning and a romantic line. As much as I wanted to dismiss his words on the card they continued to run through my head. I refused to believe the words, and even felt myself get angry. How could _I_ be in that many of his thoughts? How could he even be thinking of me with Bambi sprawled out of his desk.

Holding the card and pointing to the flowers Frannie asked, "What are you going to do about this? _Please_ don't tell me you plan to throw them away. This is just so…intriguing." I couldn't bring myself to throw them away as much as I knew I should. I didn't believe a damn word of the card, but I had to admit, no one has ever paid me such a complement. I was flattered, though I keep berating myself for feeling that way. I knew that was his intent, Eric always had a motive. I would not give in easily to the sweet talking gorgeous badass Viking. I shook my head clearing my thoughts, _you can't even think about him without thinking about his looks can you Sookie_. I realized Frannie was staring at me intently waiting for an answer.

"No I'm not going to throw them away, but he's not forgiven either by a long shot." I stared at the Star of Bethlehem. It was a beautiful classic white flower that held so much meaning. What did Eric hope for? Was it just another opportunity to get in my pants? I would have loved to have convinced myself of that expect the next flower was the red Tulip. Frannie said that it meant a declaration of love. Was Eric telling me that he loved me? Even if he did, it didn't stop him from laying a whore on his desk spread out like a banquet feast. I reminded myself what Bill had down to me declaring his undying love. He cheated on me with his maker. I began to wonder if she was the only one, or had Bill cheated on me other times. He was very instinct driven, and it wouldn't have surprised me one bit if that had been the case. Did vampires believe in mating sexually with a single person for life? I needed to talk to someone. I ran through my list of available people and the only ones that would know would be Niall or Bill himself. I dreaded talking to Bill, but I felt extremely guilty for what I had said to him. I needed to apologize to him. I decided that Niall would be the lesser of the two evils.

"What are you thinking about Sookie? I can almost see the wheels spinning in your brain."

"I'm thinking…that I need help. I need to talk to someone who knows about vampires. I'm wondering if they are capable of being sexually faithful."

"I can't help you there. My…brother always told me that vampires didn't know how to love. My experiences with them haven't been good. The ones I've been around, they tend to go through many partners. I hope for your sake, Eric's different." I silently seconded that motion.

Frannie hesitated in the kitchen for a moment before saying, "Well Sookie, I'm off to shower." She leaned over smelling the flowers one more time before she walked off towards the bathroom shaking her head. Once I heard the water running I swiftly went into her room, took all the items out of the closet, and opened the hidey-hole. I snatched the magical book from Niall and put everything back just the way it had been. I brought the book into my room and stared at it for a few minutes wondering if this was the right thing to do. Niall had once offered to kill Eric for me and I didn't want to say anything to make him complete that mission.

I thought over what I wanted to ask carefully before I opened the book and silently thought the incantation to open up the channel between the two realms. The words from our prior conversation glowed on the page as I thought, "_I need to ask you what you know about vampires and mating. Is it possible for them to find one mate for life?_" I had no idea how long I was supposed to wait for an answer, was it a few minutes or a few months? Obviously my question wasn't urgent, so it was definitely not a priority for a Royal Prince.

I heard the doorbell ring and left the book on my bed to answer the door. I felt my stomach twist in a knot and realized that I practically had an anxiety attack every time I heard the door ring. When I looked through the peephole I was relieved to see Alcide. I flung the door open and greeted him.

"Sookie, I'm all set to begin work. I'll start on the outside first and get all the exterior walls intact. That shouldn't take that long, then I'll be set to start inside. I have a crew of a few guys with me so hopefully we can get this done today."

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate this." I looked beyond him to see the workers pulling tools and siding out of the truck. "Can I bring you'll anything? Drinks perhaps?"

"No thanks, we're fine."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Ok, I won't." He turned and walked around back of the house to get started on the damage. After I shut the door I walked back into my room to see if I had an answer from Niall. Nothing new was written on the page except for my question. I wondered again how long I would need to wait. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sookie, Mr. Cataliades here."

"How are you today?"

"Fine my dear. I heard about Quinn's funeral next Saturday here in New Orleans and I called to find out if you and Frannie would like to arrive a few days early. Some of the things I need to discuss with you cannot wait. I also thought that you two might need a chance to get away. The circumstances are not ideal, but there are many things to do in New Orleans. I will make all the necessary accommodations for you if you choose to come." Frannie was just coming out of the bathroom. I thought it sounded like a good idea, but I wanted to ask her what she thought.

"Hold on Mr. Cataliades, let me ask Frannie what she thinks." Her head jerked up when I mentioned her name and she walked over towards me.

Cupping my hand over the receiver I quietly asked her, "What do you think about going to New Orleans a few days early. Mr. Cataliades, the lawyer, needs to speak to both of us. It might do us both some good."

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "I'd like that very much. Quinn…. has….had an apartment there that I'd like to go through." I reached for her hand while she struggled to regain composure. I gave her a knowing smile before I retuned my attention to the phone call.

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Excellent. I will make the necessary arrangements and call you back. How soon can you come?"

"It really doesn't matter. I'm not working right now so just let me know."

"Very good. I'll call you back later." I heard the phone click in my ear. Just as I placed the receiver down it rang again. _That was fast_, I thought to myself.

"Cher, I was wondering if you can come by for those interviews we talked about around three o'clock. I know that doesn't give you much time, but I have three girls lines up and could really use you." I looked at the clock and it was already one.

"That would be great. Anything I can do to help Sam."

"Thanks, see you then." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Frannie asked, "What was that about?"

"Sam wants me to help him out and listen to people while he interviews. We've been going through so many waitresses lately that he wanted to make sure that he finds a good one before he hires her. I spend so much time trying to stay out of peoples heads, it's almost a relief to use my…disability for something good."

Frannie looked at me dubiously, "Disability?"

"Yeah, I find it more of a curse than anything else. It's hard having relationships with people when you can tell exactly how they feel about you. That's the big reason I started dating Bill. I couldn't read his mind and the silence after so many years of unwanted chatter was such a relief."

"Oh but Sookie, you could use your talent for so much good. Why don't you start your own business? I'm sure all kinds of people would want to hire you even for simple things like interviews." I never thought about owning a business. All I ever knew was working at the bar for Sam. I never pictured myself working anywhere else. He was my family.

"For now I'll help Sam with the interviews. Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

I spent the next hour or so cleaning and mulling around the house. Frannie had picked up a dust rag and I found she was as diligent of a cleaner as me. We turned up the radio and danced while we scrubbed ever inch of my house. It was a half hour before I was supposed to be at Merlotte's and I decided to take a quick shower. I wasn't sure exactly what I was supposed to wear, but it was a bar, so jeans and a T-shirt sounded good. Frannie decided to come and hang out in the bar area while I 'worked'. I didn't really consider something that came naturally work.

Frannie and I walked out of the house together and Alcide approached, "We are just about finished up out here. I'd like to start on the inside soon."

"We are heading out. I'm going to help Sam interview some waitresses by listening in, so we should be gone for a few hours."

"Really? I have to do some hiring within the next month. Can I hire you to do that for me?"

"Nonsense, I'll do it for free."

"Oh no, I won't hear of that. You'll be saving me a ton of money if you help me find good workers. If this is something you are seriously thinking about doing, I know lots of shifters that own businesses and could use your services."

Frannie piped in, "I was just telling her all the good her talent could do."

Thinking about Alcide's and Frannie's comments, I began to realized how valuable I could be to the right people. "I think… that would be great Alcide. Thank you." We said our goodbyes and drove down Hummingbird Road to Merlotte's.

I was a bit nervous getting out of my car. I didn't really know what to expect, and I kind of felt like I was invading the privacy of the girls. We walked into the front door and Frannie went to sit in a booth, while Sam motioned me to follow him back to his office. The first girl hadn't arrived yet and it gave us the opportunity to talk. Sam sat behind his desk and motioned for me to take one of the chairs to the side of him.

"The first girl's name is Matty."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I'm planning to ask her questions to try and draw her out. See if you can get a read on her. If you want to ask something specific go right ahead, otherwise just listen." He handed me and pen and paper. "Maybe take some notes so you don't forget. That will also give you something to do while you sit there." I was relieved to have a distraction. I felt a little uncomfortable doing this, but I really wanted to help Sam out. It was only another few minutes before Holly knocked on the door and introduced Matty.

Sam motioned for her to take a seat in the chair opposite him. He made the introductions. I shook her hand wanted the contact to strengthen my link to her mind.

_They both seem really nice. I hope I get this job I really need the money. I wonder how he feels about single parents. I better not mention that I have a three year old. He might think my son will interfere with my job._

Sam smiled and began, "Matty, according to your resume it says that you've worked in a restaurant for four years, tell me about that."

While they talked I jotted notes down. Matty seemed like a genuinely nice person and I thought she'd fit well with the other waitresses. From her thoughts I gleamed that she was new to the area and had left her previous home up north to get away from an abusive relationship. I respected and admired a woman who could stand up to a man like that and leave him. I remembered how much Tara feared Mickey and needed Eric to intervene. I knew that Tara had every right to fear Mickey because he was a vampire, but many women have a hard time leaving abusive men. It said something about a woman who was able to break her own abusive cycle and walk away.

The interview was only about fifteen minutes long before she said her goodbyes and walked out the door.

Sam turned his attention towards me, forgetting to raise my shields I caught the tenor of his thoughts and gasped, "_Sam Merlotte_, that is just awful. Your considering not hiring her because she's not as attractive or busty as your other waitresses?'

He sheepishly looked at me, "Of all the times I've told you to read me thoughts you pick right now to do it."

I suddenly felt guilty and a blush spread across my face. I reminded myself that this was the exact reason I tried to not read peoples thoughts.

"My shields were already down. I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Cher. Tell me what you got from her."

"Nothing bad. She's a honest and hard working person. She moved here about a month ago to get out of an abusive relationship. She's a very strong and independent woman. Everything on her resume is true." I didn't think it was necessary to tell him about her son, not that I thought Sam minded, but I didn't want him giving himself excuses to not hire her. Sam seemed satisfied with my assessment of her. We talked for a few more minutes before Holly knocked on the door with the next girl.

Waitresses number two was named Amanda. She walked in the room with a sway to her hips and a coy smile on her lips. I looked over at Sam and his eyes brightened. She rubbed her hands suggestively up her thighs before they ended up at they're intended destination, her hips. She sat down in one fluid motion, crossing her legs which raised her really short skirt to her upper thigh. I fought the urge to tilt my head to see if a better angle showed her panties. I internally sighed, a girl like that probably didn't wear any. I focused on my task at hand, but one look at Sam, and I knew he was already sold on this one. I made it a point to paste on my nervous smile as I reached for her hand.

_Look at that poor schmuck, this job is in the bag and I didn't even have to show him my tits. I wonder who the blonde bitch is. He probably won't even try and check my references. It's a good thing too. Men are all the same, show them a great pair of tits and a little ass and they are putty in you hands._

Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judah, that was only from a simple hand shake. I tuned in anyway, but I didn't even need to listen anymore to know what this girl was after. Everything about her screamed bad news. This interview lasted a whole lot longer than the other one, probably because Sam and the bitch were ogling and flirting with each other the entire time. The sexual energy in the room was so thick, that I was sure, had I not been in the room, they would have been at it on top of the desk. I think the phrase, job with fringe benefits cross her mind half a dozen times. I was so disgusted by the time she left, but when I turned to Sam his eyes were glazed over with lust.

He rested his head on his palm and dreamily said, "She was amazing. I don't even think I need to interview the next one."

I snapped my fingers at him and exclaimed, "Snap out of it Sam. Everything on her resume is a lie. She has no experience in waitressing at all and she has swindled several other men out of large sums of money. She is a thief and a con-artist." Well that got his attention.

Staring at me in disbelief he said, "You got all _that _from her head." I knew he didn't want to believe me, but I had never lied to Sam. He asked me here to help find a waitress and I wanted to do the best damn job I could.

"Yes, she was pretty graphic sending lots of pictures. She's a very clear broadcaster. I'm sorry Sam."

I could see how torn he was. He had some strong lusty feelings he was transmitting to me. I reminded myself to raise my shields, I really didn't want to know what Sam was thinking. I could practically see the wheels spinning in his mind. He opened his mouth several times to speak, and shut it again.

Finally he began, "Well, hopefully the third one is a better choice." Changing the subject he asked, "So how's everything going with Frannie? I heard the funeral is in New Orleans Saturday."

"I don't really think its hit her yet. When it initially happened she broke down, but…I don't think the shock has worn off. Alcide's handling the funeral which is a good thing because I don't think either one of us could handle it. How did you find out about it? We were just told yesterday."

"You got to understand Sook, the Supe community has it's own network. When word needs to get out, the Packmasters all follow a chain of command in contacting one another. We also have our own websites where we post information. Everyone is well informed, especially about something as important as the death of John Quinn." Just then, Holly knocked on the door with girl number three.

Her name was Christy and she appeared to be about twenty-two. She was a beautiful girl with a shy smile having long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was a very clear broadcaster and I didn't even need to grasp her hand before my head was filling with her inner chatter.

_I really hope I get this job. I need the money so I can reenroll in college. I don't have any experience, but I'll do my best. Oh I hope that's good enough, I really need the money._

I continued to zero in on her thoughts. I concluded that she was a genuinely nice person albeit a little timid. She didn't have any concerning hang-ups that would limit her ability to do a good job. Though she lacked real waitressing experience. She had only held a work study job in a college cafeteria. If it was up to me, I probably would have chosen Matty, she clearly had much more experience and seemed better equipped to handle rowdy bar patrons. The interview finished up, we said our goodbyes and she left Sam's office.

"So…what did you think of her."

"Aside from her long legs and sexy smile. You already know whom I think you should choose. She's pretty and all, but she lacks experience. She'll work hard and is an honest person, but her shyness and her inexperience will be a drain on the other waitresses." I hated to be rash and judgmental, but it really irked me that the main thing Sam was looking for was looks to drive in the male customers. I hoped that my rudeness would get my point across that a good hard worker was more important than a busty woman. I was shocked when I realized that only a few days ago it probably wouldn't have bothered me so much, but seeing Eric with a busty whore named Bambi gave me a clearer picture of how piggish men were. Merlotte's was _not_ Hooters, quality of work was more important than bra size. I actually got more furious when I thought about what Sam must have thought about me when he hired me. I tried to reign in my anger because my quarrel was not with Sam.

"Why do you think so little of me Cher? I'm not going to hire anyone who can't hold up their end."

I sighed, "Sorry Sam, I'm just…out of sorts. I didn't mean to imply…I didn't…I'm sorry." I was completely lost for words.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, "What happened? What did Eric do?" His eyes were not only full of concern, but accusation. I couldn't explain something like this to Sam, he wouldn't understand.

"It's none of your business," I snapped. I couldn't help it, it was my defensive knee-jerk reaction for whenever I was asked something I couldn't answer.

"I'm just concerned. I don't want him hurting you. You deserve so much better than him. All he does is jerk you around, your better than that." This was not something I could explain to him, so before I could say anything else that I would regret, I decided to remove myself from the room.

"Is that all Sam? I really have to get going, Frannie's waiting in the bar for me." I got up to leave and tried to remove my hand from his grasp. He stood up pulling me towards him.

Snaking his hand around my waist he huskily breathed in my ear, "Sookie I am always here for you. Please know that." His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine.

I quickly pulled away from him saying, "I know and thank you. You and I…this is not what I want. I have to go."

I turned to leave, but he continued, "Sookie I know you want him. He can't love you the way you need to be loved, I can."

Angrily I spun around, "You never even showed the tiniest bit of interest in me until I started dating Bill. If this is the way it's going to be Sam, I can't work for you. I can't do this." I whirled back around clutching the doorknob. Sam's hand pressed against the door giving me no way to escape.

I gritted my teeth, "Let me out."

"Don't quit. I'm sorry, I crossed the line. I should never…I'm sorry. You're my best waitress, I need you here."

I shook my head and looked up at him with sorrow, "I can't work here anymore. I'm sorry." He removed his hand from the door and I let myself out willing the tears back. I came rushing out into the bar and Frannie was at a table nursing a soda. When she saw my face she stood up looking quite alarmed.

"Ready to go Fran."

"Sookie what happened?"

"Later. Are you ready, I have to leave."

"I just need to take care of my bill."

"Did you just have a soda?" She nodded. I reached in my pocket and threw down several bills on the table. I gripped her hand and led her from the bar.

It wasn't until I was safely behind the wheel that the tears started pouring down my cheeks. I sobbed. I cried for Niall leaving, Quinn dying, Eric's infidelity, Bill's kiss, and finally my boss coming on to me. I cursed myself, looking at what had become of my life. Before I knew that vampires existed I was completely content, bored, but content. My world and life had completely turned upside down. Though, I don't regret it because I've met amazing people and have done great things along the way. I just felt so…lost. My heaves quieted and I looked over at Frannie who had been crying with me. I leaned over and gave her a much needed hug. I dried my eyes and started the car.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She managed to chock out. Her sobs had quieted but I still heard the pain in her voice.

"Sam came on to me. I quit. I can't work for him anymore if he keeps putting me in that position."

"I understand. I would have done the same thing."

"But he was my family. I viewed him like my brother and a confidant. I owe him so much. He's saved my life on a few occasions. It just feels so wrong."

"You did the right thing. You can't work for someone when you feel so uncomfortable."

"I know, I just feel so…guilty. I've screwed up so much with my friends lately. I feel like I'm loosing all the people I care about. I have no one."

She placed her hand on my shoulder, "You have me. We will get though this together. We will help each other through this." I looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"We'll get though together."

She smiled at me, "You bet we will." I reached for her hand and held it in comfort as I drove back to my…our home.

We pulled into the driveway and the sun had just set.

"Frannie why don't you go inside. I need to go talk to Bill. I'll be home in just a few minutes." I watched her enter the back door safely before I made my way across the cemetery to wait for Bill to rise.

I sat on his porch for about a half-hour giving me time to think before Bill opened his front door to greet me.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He came down off the pouch and sat on the step next to me.

"I need to apologize for what I…"

He shook his head, "No Sookie, I am the one that needs to apologize. I never apologized properly for leaving you. You saved my life even after knowing that I ran off with another woman. I never did appropriately thank you for saving me either. Sookie you have changed me so much, made me a better person. You brought me closer to my humanity and I thank you for that."

"You saved my life too, on several occasions, specifically the last one I never thanked you properly. You defied Eric's and Felipe's orders knowing that you could meet your final death for saving me. You came after me, not Eric. I have to thank you for that, I almost gave up hope."

"Sookie you know why Eric couldn't. Victor was there watching him making sure he followed orders. If he even took one step out of that club he would have been staked. What is all this about?"

"Nothing. I just…needed to say thank you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing you than yelling at you. After everything you have done for me, you didn't deserve that."

"I deserved exactly that. All I was thinking was how much I loved you and wanted you. I didn't give a damn that you wanted me to be someone else. I would give anything for you to just forget…and come back to me."

"I honestly can't." I thought about another question for a moment, and decided it was worth asking. I needed the answer to find closure. "Bill…I need to know. Was it before or after we made love that you realized you loved me."

With a pained expression he breathed, "Sookie…"

"I won't get mad. I want to know when you realized you loved me."

"It was after. I realized the depths of my affection when you came in that room to save me. I chastised myself for being such an ass. I had a beautiful girl that loved me so much that she would risk her life, and kill a vampire for me. I'm sorry Sookie that I did not appreciate your love like I should have. Please…if all I have is your friendship now I will gladly take it.

"You have it."

He took my hand and smiled, "Your friendship means so much to me and I will always be here to protect you." He brought my hand to his lips and stiffened.

"Why do you smell of shifter?"

"Oh I was just at Merlotte's interviewing some new waitresses for Sam." I dropped my eyes to my lap.

"Sookie look at me, is that all that happened. It smells a lot stronger than general contact."

"Well he hugged me, that's all." The conversation was making me uncomfortable. Sam hadn't done anything wrong and I wasn't going to have a jealous Bill offing him. "Nothing happened."

"You sure."

I looked up into his eyes, "Very. I have no reason to lie." Deciding to change the subject I added, "Is it possible for vampires to mate with one and only one person for life? Or do they always stray?"

His eyes widened, "You caught Eric with another woman."

"Not exactly. I caught Eric feeding off a very horny whore who wasn't wearing any panties. Five minutes later I bet I would have caught him doing something else."

"I've known a few vampires who only had sex with their one partner. But a vampire like Eric…he's old and powerful…women…fawn all over him. He has never wanted just one woman…well besides Pam and…"

"Stacia."

His eyes widened, "How do you know about her?"

I smiled, "I met Jack. He is quite an amazing guy."

"Those two women Eric turned so he could be with them and own them. He has never wanted a _human_ woman like the way he wants you. If you met him several years ago he probably would have turned you without your consent. Things are different now, he's trying to mainstream which means following the rules. He doesn't know how to date, he's never done it. If this is what you want, tell him what you need of him. Tell him that you and one you want to be his bedmate. Eric will be honest with you, if he can't or won't, he'll tell you."

"Thanks Bill. I really needed someone to ask. I'm so confused, but I'd like to give him the opportunity to explain. Frankly I don't even know if he still wants me."

"Trust me Sookie. He does. Once a vampire develops feelings for another it is rare that those feelings change. Most things change us permanently and once the change happens, we can fight it all we want, but it's a loosing battle." I gave Bill a hug and a kiss on the cheek. For the first time in two days, I felt hope.

Walking back over to my house I felt like a giant anvil had been lifted from my shoulders. I had made peace with Bill finding closure from our past and found out what I needed to know about Eric. Though I was not ready to forgive yet, I felt in my heart that forgiveness was possible.

I walked in through the back door and Frannie told me that Eric called looking for me. I walked over to the phone to ring him back when I saw my message light beeping. I played the message.

"Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Cataliades here. I have made arrangements for you to come to New Orleans tomorrow. Your plane leaves tomorrow evening from the Shreveport Regional Airport at five o'clock. You itinerary and tickets will arrive by FedEx by 10am tomorrow morning. If this is somehow not satisfactory please call me at once. Otherwise, see you tomorrow evening." Plane ride? I thought that I would drive to New Orleans. I decided to call Mr. Cataliades back.

"Hello."

Mr. Cataliades, Sookie Stackhouse here. I appreciate the arrangements you made for me immensely, but I thought I would be driving down and not flying. It's really not that far."

"When you get to the airport in New Orleans you will have a rental car waiting. Do not worry all the necessary arrangements have been made on your behalf."

"Can you please forward me the bill so I can take care of all the expenses?" I had not anticipated this trip to cost me so much. Driving my own car would surely have saved me a lot of money.

"No Miss Stackhouse. All the preparations have been taken care of."

"Who took care of them?"

"Quinn did. It's all spelled out in his will. These are things that need to be discussed at greater length when we meet Tuesday night for dinner. Enjoy your flight down and goodnight." The receiver clicked in my hand. I was stunned. Quinn took care of our travel plans. It was written in his will? I guess I would have to wait a few nights for the explanation.

"Frannie we are leaving tomorrow. So we better get packed."

"Don't forget to call Eric."

"I won't." I needed to check one thing first before I called him. I walked into my bedroom, took a deep breath, and opened Niall's magic book. I glanced at the page with my latest entry and…nothing. I sighed and wondered again how long a response took.

Walking back into the kitchen I picked up the phone to call Eric.

"Fangtasia, a bar with a bite," said a voice I didn't recognize, for a brief second I wondered if it was the bitch Bambi.

"Can I speak to Eric please?"

"The Master is busy. What can I help you with?"

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, put Eric on the phone."

"The Master does not take calls."

"You must be new, get Pam then."

"Pam is unavailable."

"If you want to keep your job put Pam, Jack or Eric on the line _now_."

I heard her huff and walk up to someone saying, "_There is a persistent girl named Sookie Stackhouse on the line and she wishes to speak with the Master. I told her he was busy, but she insists_."

"_Give me that. You will remember that when she calls you do as she requests. Next time you will be fired_." Got to love Pam.

"Sookie, Pam here. I am on my way to get the Master. Do not worry that girl will be dealt with."

"Pam she doesn't need to be fired. I just need to speak with Eric."

With a hint of amusement in her voice she said, "I take it you got the flowers."

"I'm actually returning his call, but yes I got them."

"Good. Here he is."

"Hello my Sookie."

"Hello Eric."

"Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

"Yes, thank you, but that's not the reason why I called. I am leaving for New Orleans tomorrow with Frannie. We are arriving early because I need to speak with Mr. Cataliades and help with the funeral preparations."

"I cannot accompany you, I am leaving for the funeral on Friday and wish for you to come with me then."

"Mr. Cataliades has already made all of our travel arrangements and we are leaving tomorrow."

I heard a hint of anger in his voice when he responded, "You are my bonded and it is not safe or acceptable for you to travel without my company."

"I am not negotiating this. The arrangements are made. You can't control me Eric. I was only calling you out of courtesy."

"Sookie, I am Victor's second-in-command and you are my wife, my bonded, and my human slave. It does not look good if you show up unescorted. I am thinking of your safety only. We have a position to uphold."

I sighed and reigned in my anger, deep down, I knew he was right. "How about a compromise. If you are unable to escort me, find someone who can."

"Fine then, the only person I could send would be Pam. I will try to see if I can leave a day earlier. Victor will be attending the funeral and he has requested an audience with you in New Orleans."

"Alright."

"Sookie, I know this is hard on you and you feel like your freedom has been taken away, I will do what I can to help you."

"Thank you Eric." I hung up the receiver. The situation was not ideal, but at least Eric wasn't going to attempt to stop me from leaving. I smiled to myself, maybe there was hope for him yet.

**Please leave me love. Reviews are like Eric whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Just a few more and I will reach 600. Whoopee, confetti and streamers for the 600th**** person. **

**I have to say the reviews from the last chapter were on two totally opposite extremes. Some thought it was my best chapter ever and others thought it was my worst. My intention was not to make the vampires look foolish. My cousin's fiancé came to visit us from Chili. He spoke beautiful English and he said that he understood us perfectly except when we told jokes. It had nothing to do with making the vampires appear stupid because that's not what it was about. It was looking at our language and trying to make some sense out of it. The main points got across to Eric, which were romance her and be kind and considerate. I realized that Jack may have known many of those phrases, for I didn't have the opportunity to research when each one was coined. But I wanted to give you a little humor amongst all the drama. I promise that I will not make Eric do anything foolish. That is just not him.**

**New Orleans up next. **


	29. Flowers Flowers Everywhere

**Chapter 29 - Flowers Flowers Everywhere and Not a Damn Place to Put Them**

I woke up in the morning to the telephone ringing. Jumping out of bed I ran to the phone.

"Hello."

Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Cataliades here."

"Yes, Mr. Cataliades."

"Eric Northman called me last night and informed me that Pam will be traveling with you. He changed your travel arrangements and the new itinerary is guaranteed to arrive by three o'clock this afternoon. Your new flight will leave on Anubis Airlines at nine o'clock tonight so Pam will not have to fly in a travel box. Mr. Northman also changed your accommodations."

Very perturbed I sarcastically asked, "Did he really?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why?"

"Well you weren't staying in a vampire hotel so Mr. Northman changed your accommodations so Miss Pam could stay with you."

"Is Frannie still staying with me I hope?" It would be just like Eric to leave Frannie out of the equation all together.

"Yes Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman has you, Pam, and Frannie staying in a suite at the Eternal Night Hotel right in the center of New Orleans."

"Thank you Mr. Cataliades for informing me. I'm glad someone decided too. I will see you tomorrow night." I hung up the line furious. How dare he change my arrangements without telling or asking me? Eric is always about control and when he found out that he didn't have control of my trip, he took it. I completely understood the change in the flight, but the accommodations? The rational side of my brain wanted to understand the changes so Pam could stay with us, the irrational part wanted to stake Eric for the power he took from me. I felt like I was no longer in control of my life. I accepted the fact that Eric needed to send me with an escort. I wasn't completely clear on what my new 'human slave' status meant yet and I planned to get my answers from Pam. Damn her, she got me into this mess, and I wanted to know why and what it meant for me.

I was still banging around the kitchen when Frannie walked out of her room.

"Sookie why are you throwing pots and glasses around?" Just as she asked I slammed another glass down on the counter after washing it. I threw my drying rag down on the counter and whirled around to face her.

"Eric changed our travel arrangements to suit him. That's why I'm mad. My God damn freedom has been taken away."

"Well I know he's making Pam come with us what else did he do?"

"He changed our airline flight, so we'd be leaving after dark. I can understand that one, but he also changed our hotel accommodations. Eric didn't even bother to tell me about these new arrangements, I had to find out from the lawyer this morning." I was not about to bring up to Frannie that I'm sure Eric was even more pissed off when he found out that Quinn took care of our accommodations before his death. I bet Eric was mad as hell and made damn sure that his arrangements were better than what Quinn provided. That was the only way I could account for the suite.

"Sookie did you notice your message light is blinking." I looked over to where Frannie was pointing. Truthfully I was so wrapped up thinking of every despicable name I could call Eric that it completely escaped my notice. I went over and hit the play button.

Speaking of the devil himself, Eric had left a message.

"Sookie, I just wanted to let you know that I changed some of your travel plans. I thought it would be best if you did not have to worry about Pam's daytime safety, so I moved your flight after dark. You also were not staying in a vampire safe hotel so I rearranged your stay. I hope to see you at the latest Friday, if things work out, possibly sooner. You thanked me for the flowers but you did not tell me if you kept them. I hope you did. Be safe." My hardened heart melted a few degrees listening to his message. I cringed, I had pictured him wrathful when he found out I disposed of the flowers, but he was…dare I say hurt.

"See Sookie, he did try to inform you that he changed our plans. It's not his fault that we were in bed and didn't get the message." I so wanted to believe her, but my subconscious kept nagging me. Did he know that I would fight him and wait until he was sure I was asleep to call? Nothing was ever on accident with Eric, he always had a purpose, a hidden agenda.

"Frannie did it ever occur to you that he waited until he was sure that I wouldn't answer the phone. He knew I would have a problem with him changing our plans."

"Has it occurred to _you_ that these plans were necessary for Pam's safety?"

"If it wasn't for Pam I would be free to travel myself and not need an escort. I don't know why it's so important that I have one, but I plan to find out. I have at least four whole days with her, and I want to know what she put me up to."

"How much do you know?"

"Not much. I know I can't address a vampire unless addressed first. Now I'm guessing that I need to have an escort in public. I'm almost afraid to find out. I wonder if there is a way to get out of it." I was speaking more to myself, but I wondered if Niall would know. I had already asked him one question that he didn't answered yet. I just hoped that if there was a way out of my situation it didn't involve death, either his or mine. As much as I didn't like the situation, I never wanted anything bad to happen to Eric. In a strange way I felt so connected to him.

"Is that something you want, to get out from under his protection?" I never thought about it that way, I mean I did, but I always looked at it as a hindrance and never looked at the benefits. Eric was indeed offering me protection, and without it, I would be free to have another claim me. I shivered when I thought of what it would have meant for the prior King to lay claim on me, at least Eric had never forced me into sex. I had always given that willingly. Eric may have manipulated me into doing his bidding, but he never did it under threat of injury to me. If I needed to be protected by anyone Eric was definitely the lesser of many evils.

As I listened to my thought process and heard myself defend his character, I reminded myself what he _did_ do to hurt me. As much as my heart wanted to convince my mind to forgive him, I knew I was not ready. Bill was right, I needed to tell Eric what I expected from him. But was I prepared to face his answer? What if Eric agreed to my terms? What if Eric promised me that I was the only one for him? What if he didn't? Was I prepared to either end or proceed in a relationship with him? Did I want to further immerse myself in his world? Could I accept that I would always be beneath him and not his equal? I did not have the answers to my questions, but knew I needed to ponder. Hopefully the extended time with Pam, and the physical contact with Eric would help lead me to make the right choice.

Just then the doorbell rang. I looked up at the clock and it was exactly ten in the morning. FedEx was nothing if not on time. I figured that it was the arrival of the first set of travel papers. I flung open the door and was very surprised to see a delivery man with a bouquet of white tulips. The shock was evident on my face as I took the dozen white tulips in the glass vase from the delivery man. I kicked the door shut with my foot as Frannie ran over to me excitedly. Her eyes were dancing and clear amusement was on her face. I briefly was thankful to Eric in providing Frannie a much needed distraction and source of humor in her time of distress.

I carried the sweet fragrant flowers and set them down on the counter alongside the others. I puffed out an exasperated sigh as I stared at the daunting card in the holder. I sucked in a deep breath as I plucked the card from the bouquet. With much caution and trepidation I opened the envelope.

_What I do and what I dream include thee._

_E~_

Shocked, I fanned my face with the card. I had a sudden hot flash and felt like I was about to faint. I leaned against the counter to support myself. My heart fluttered as I thought of his inspiring words. My mind beat my heart down as I remembered exactly how much he thought about me as he had a whore stretched out on his desk. Tears welled in my eyes as I wished for my fairy-godmother Claudine. She had come to me once, and I needed her now. My heart wanted to pick up the phone and leave him a message, but my mind reminded me of all the reasons why I could not and would not do that.

"White Tulips? He's asking for forgiveness Sookie. White Tulips are the flowers for forgiveness."

"If he's asking for it Frannie why can't he come out and say it?"

She placed her hand on mine, "Has it occurred to you that he doesn't know how. How many times do you think in his very long existence he has had to ever apologize. Probably none. He is apologizing the only way he can."

"What I want to know is if he realizes what he did to me? Does he know the pain he's caused?"

"Does it matter? He knows he's upset you and is trying to make it right." I stared at her for a good few minutes. How did a girl who was just nineteen have so much wisdom beyond her years? She was partially right, Eric was trying to right a wrong whether he understood it or not. The part she was missing had to do with me. Could I accept him as he is? Could I be with a man that couldn't humble himself enough to say the words I so desperately needed to hear?

"He loves you and doesn't know how to express it to you."

I practically yelled, "If he loves me so much why did he take up with that bitch?"

"Because he doesn't know _how_ to show love to you." My thoughts stopped dead. Had Eric really ever loved before? He was married once before, but she was his brother's wife and not his choice. He had never said the word love, he said that he liked her and that she wasn't silly. Those two things did not add up to love, maybe fondness, but not love. I found myself wondering if Eric was as confused about this as I was.

Frannie interrupted my thoughts, "Sookie you need to hear him out and give him a chance. Don't let your pride stand in the way of your happiness." I decided that I was going to be open minding and pump Pam for all the information I could, then see what happens when Eric arrives. Just then the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat in excitement, and I wondered if it was another mysterious gift. I opened the door to the FedEx man. I felt a sharp pang in my heart when I realized it wasn't another delivery from my romantic Viking. Romantic? Whoever thought that Eric could be romantic.

I accepted the large envelope and signed for it. I ripped the package open to see the original itinerary before Eric got his hands on it. We seemed to be staying at a rather nice hotel in the center of the city. Quinn had made sure that Frannie and I were taken care of. I hadn't actually told Frannie that her brother had paid our expenses and frankly I was glad. I had no idea what she would have thought when she found out that Eric changed everything to his liking. I'm sure her tune would have been completely different.

We spent the afternoon packing. Frannie did not have many clothes so she packed several of my outfits. It was a good thing we were the same size. I had asked her if she wanted to buy a dress for the funeral and she said that she would just borrow one of the black ones in my closet. I did what she asked, I remembered being terrified to buy a dress for Gran's funeral because it made it much more real. Packing had sobered us up. We weren't giddy or laughing. We packed mostly in silence only breaking it to ask a random question or two. As an afterthought, I threw in the magic book from Niall. I quickly flipped to the page and was quite aggravated that he hadn't responded yet.

At three o'clock on the dot the doorbell rang again. I figured that it must be our revised itinerary. Sure enough, I opened the door and greeted the FedEx man for the second time today. I pulled the contents out of the envelope to see a sticky note on top with the words 'revised itinerary' written on it. I scanned through the information than compared it to the earlier itinerary. Eric had changed everything down to the rental car. I was apparently going to drive a BMW for the week instead of a 'compact car'. He even made dinner reservations for the three of us for tonight at the hotel restaurant at eleven. Sure enough he had arranged a suite for the three of us. I had never stayed in a suite before, but I had been in a few. One of the few perks being associated with vampires was getting to see luxury at its finest. I had no idea how big a suite actually was, but I was sure that it had more than two beds.

I just shook my head at the revised plan and decided to occupy my time by cooking something to eat.

As dark grew nearer and nearer, I began to get more and more anxious. I couldn't decided if what I was feeling was good or bad. Was I excited? Maybe a little, but every time I thought of the reason why I was going, my excitement reigned in. I wished this trip was planned under better circumstances. Frannie and I both needed to get away, but not for something like this.

All our bags were packed and waiting by the door when the bell rang. I glanced outside and noticed how dark it was and knew it was Pam. I opened the door to see a rather good natured vampire. I invited her in and she immediately went into the kitchen and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw both bouquets of flowers.

"You kept them. That will make my Master so pleased."

I feigned ignorance as to the meaning behind both arrangements, "Yes, they caught my attention. Such an odd arrangement for Eric. He usually goes for the bold and…unique." Frannie came out of her room just then, and I hoped that she wouldn't give me away.

"Did you know that certain flowers used to be sent to show the receiver a true meaning from the heart?"

"No I never knew that." Pam's face faltered a little. I could tell that she had hoped I understood the arrangement, but I wanted her to explain to me _exactly_ why I was sent those specific flowers.

"Yes, well now bouquets are arranged for beauty, but they used to be arranged for meaning."

"Oh really how so." I looked at her with my most innocent gaze. I prayed Frannie wouldn't give me away.

"Well did you know that a Pink Carnation shows gratitude."

"No I did not. So what your saying is…that each flower specifically means something." I gestured in the direction of the red Tulip. "So what does this flower mean?" I was so proud of myself. Hanging around vampires has perfected my ability to lie through my teeth. I was grateful Eric wasn't here to feel my deception.

She hesitated for a few seconds before she said, "It shows the deepest of feelings for another." I smiled to myself, because she did not admit to the flower being associated with love. Maybe she hoped that I would ask Eric that very question. If all went well this week, maybe I would.

I let the discussion of the flowers themselves drop, but I broached another topic. "The cards were so different than prior ones he sent."

"Oh yes. Did you enjoy them?"

"They were very…un-Eric like." I did not want to give away too much information. I knew that whatever I said would immediately get back to Eric. If I gushed about anything he would know, if I was ignorant he would know as well. It was appealing to me to have him explain all the cryptic messages he's been sending me. I didn't want the explanation coming from Pam, no I wanted to see into his eyes as he told me the things he could only say with flowers.

"Yes well, Dear Abby's been helping him."

I laughed out loud envisioning Eric sitting at his desk with the newspaper in his hand reading Dear Abby. I pictured the quizzical look upon his face when he realized that relationships took effort.

"You got Eric reading Dear Abby?"

"Oh yes, he finds her most…insightful."

Sarcastically I retorted, "I'll bet he does."

Pam sounding a little too chipper when she said, "We must be on our way to the airport." She looked from Frannie to myself then at the luggage. "Let's go." She sauntered over to the front door, put her hands on her hips and looked back at us. "Ready."

"Before we go I want to know why Pam."

"Why what Sookie?"

"Why you did that to me? Why did you have me bow to Eric and declare myself as his slave?"

"You did it to yourself."

"No I didn't. You set me up."

"You never asked what any of it meant for you. You never even bothered to open the package Bobby delivered to you. You handed Eric a present and never even knew what you were giving him. You could have prevented all that by asking questions. You could have asked me what bowing to him meant, I would have told you. You like to be ignorant. You like to blame other people for the situations you get yourself into."

I was completely frozen. Did I bring all this on myself? I always blamed my troubles on the vampires. Was it really as simple as asking questions? I had been a trusting fool. Maybe I didn't ask because I didn't want to know. I wanted someone else to blame, but the person that needed to be blamed was me.

"Your right Pam. I never asked, I should have. I should have opened the package before I gave it to Eric. I could have saved myself from this mess."

"The question you should ask yourself Sookie is do you really want to be saved?" She opened my front door and walked out leaving Frannie and I standing there.

Frannie turned towards me and said, "She's right. Do you really want to be free from him? From what I've seen he's pretty great as far as men go. He maybe is clueless sometimes, but he's trying which is more than I can say for most men." She was right. My heart ached when I thought of taking Eric out of my life. I knew I had to think on this later and figure out exactly what it meant. I picked up my bag and followed Pam out the door.

We loaded our bags in Pam's car and were off. Not wanting to admit it under the circumstances, but I was pretty excited to spend some time away with just other girls. I hoped to reconnect with Amelia in New Orleans, truth be told, I really missed her. She was the closest thing I ever had to a best friend. I really hoped to sit and talk with her.

We checked-in at the airport. I noticed Pam flip open her phone. She spoke in quiet undertones and I could only assume that she was speaking with Eric. I was quite sure that she was indeed informing him that I had kept the flowers. I hoped that she relayed the message of my ignorance of the meanings. I smiled in anticipation of him explaining his deliveries to me. I really wanted him to come clean and if it took ignorance than I would feign it.

We were called to board the plane and I looked at my ticket for the first time. I once again found myself in first class courtesy of Eric Northman. Once I was comfortably seated next to Pam and across from Frannie, I decided to ask the question that had been burning a whole in my mind.

"Pam what does my relationship with Eric entail? What exactly does it mean to be his human slave?"

She looked at me for a long moment and had a smirk threatening her lips. "Just know that it gives you further protection. You are untouchable, except by him, in our world."

"You avoided my question."

"When you are ready to listen my Master will tell you."

I felt myself getting angry, what if I unknowingly did something that I wasn't supposed to do. "I need to know the rules. What if I break them without realizing it."

"You already figured out most of them. You have won the respect of Victor who is now King. You are well protected, no one would dare challenge my Master's authority."

"What does Victor have anything to do with this?" I was really confused. I had no idea that Victor thought that much of me. When and how did I gain his respect?

"You confided and trusted Victor when in all likelihood he could have betrayed you. You showed fearlessness and courage standing up to the King after what he did to you. You also gave him the loyalty of Eric."

"But he only has Eric's loyalty through subversion."

"Maybe, but he can count on Eric when he is unsure of the loyalty of his other subjects. He needed someone to watch over the Arkansas and Louisiana territories who would be loyal. Eric is the ideal person for the job. He had the second highest position in our world, no one will mess with you."

"But Eric said that Victor wants to speak with me."

"Yes, but I do not believe that it will be anything unpleasant. My Master is on his guard of course, but we only believe it will strengthen our position." I wasn't exactly sure how _I _could strengthen Eric's position. It still had not escaped my notice that Pam refused to tell me the details of my new position by Eric's side.

"My original point was how do I know how to respond or react if I have no idea what is expected of me."

"You will know in time. Just know that my Master will take good care of you and those…close to you." She looked at Frannie when she spoke the last few words. It was beyond me why Eric would take care of Frannie. I had taken her on and he was not responsible for her.

Trying not to be too obvious with my question, I cryptically whispered, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows if he tries to force his will that you will pull further away. Personally I think he is too lenient with you. He is your Master and you should obey him accordingly." She turned to face forward effectively trying to end the conversation, but I wasn't done with her yet.

"What exactly do you mean by forcing his will upon me?"

She huffed a little before she answered, "A Master can bend those bonded to him to do his will."

I raised my eyebrows, "You mean to tell me that he can actually force me to do things that I don't want to do."

"Yes." I began to panic. What if what I was feeling was forced upon me? What if my feelings were not my own?

"Has he?" I was almost afraid of her answer.

"You would know if he had. You would feel it. You would feel a compulsion to do something, but your mind would be fighting it. In the end, your body would betray you and give in. It's a powerful thing and you would recognize it." I actually felt relieved. I had felt a few times the need to remain silent, but I never felt like my free will had been taken away. It terrified me to know that he could take it away with a blink of an eye.

"Why are you so sure that he would not do that to me?"

"Because he wants you to love him back. He could force you to love him, but it would not be because you wanted too. He wants you to want it. He is very patient when he wants to be. Yield to him Sookie and he will give you the world." I felt the plea in her voice.

I spoke more to myself than to her, "I don't know if he can give me what I need. The world is not what I want."

"You must tell him what you need and let him decide."

I looked at her deep in thought, "Your not the first to tell me that."

"I am sure I will not be the last." She was probably right. I do not even know how many people have given me the same advice over the past few days. She brought me out of my ravine by asking, "What is it you are afraid of?"

"I don't know really. His power and position terrifies me. He has two different faces and I've only seen a glimpse of one and a whole lot of the other. I don't like the political badass Eric, but I do like the sweet kind caring Eric."

She smirked at me, "They are one and the same. Give him a chance to let him show you." I knew that I already had made that decision. I wanted to see what would happen between us in New Orleans. I hoped that we could find a balance in our relationship.

The plane ride went by quickly and before I knew it we were landing in New Orleans. The last time I was there was to clean out Hadley's apartment, and I was returning again for another daunting reason. I hoped though this time, I could have at least one night to sightsee and enjoy myself. I think Frannie and I both needed a night out on the town and I planned to give her just that.

We collected our luggage at baggage claim and proceeded to the rental car area. I was about to pull out our itinerary with the reservation number on it when Pam took charge. The man behind the counter looked slightly terrified of Pam and quickly handed her the keys. I smiled to myself, at least I got fast service with a vampire around.

A man drove our car around to the front of the building and I knew we were renting a BMW, but I had no idea that it was a black convertible. I shook my head because everything about Eric screamed style and expensive.

"Eric loves his convertibles, doesn't he?" I said to no one in particular.

"I was thinking of trading in my minivan for a BMW and Eric wanted me to drive an M6 for a few days first. He really is the most generous Master."

"Are these expensive?"

"It all depends. I can get a stripped one for $100,000, but if I want one with a few extras probably around $125,000." I think I made some sort of gagging noise, I really wasn't sure. Gran's home wasn't even worth that kind of money.

"You can afford that!"

"Yes, but I would like a more classy look in a car, this convertible is a little too flashy for me." Pam placed her luggage in the trunk and walked over to the driver's seat. "You girls coming." I realized that both Frannie and I were ogling the car from the curbside. I threw my bag in the trunk and Frannie followed suit. I jumped into the passenger side and Frannie in the back, then Pam pealed out of the parking lot. She threw her head back and laughed, I had never saw Pam so carefree.

It only took us about ten minutes to arrive to our hotel in the French Quarter right on the Mississippi River. A bellboy came dashing out of the hotel when we pulled up. He took our luggage while a valet took the keys to the car. Frannie and I walked in behind Pam who looked like she owned the place, maybe she did for all I knew. The man behind the desk certainly knew her.

"Welcome Miss Ravenscroft, it's so nice to have you stay with us once again."

Pam put away her carefree demeanor and said in her most businesslike voice, "Antonio, this is Sookie Stackhouse know her and provide for her with whatever she asks." Well now, I could only guess why I would receive such treatment from vampires, Eric Northman.

I smiled at the man and greeted him with my Southern charm, "How do you do?"

He smiled broadly at me, "Very fine thank you ma'am." Pam gave me a look and I wasn't sure if it was because I greeted the help or if I wasn't supposed to speak. I decided that if I unknowingly did something wrong than it wasn't my fault, for I had asked specifics on how I should conduct myself and she refused to tell me.

We were each given a key and Antonio explained, "These keys can be used to charge anything to your rooms while you stay in the hotel. Enjoy your stay and do not hesitate to ask for assistance in anything you might need." I looked at my plastic room key that was shaped in the form of a credit card, and that's exactly what it was apparently. I wasn't sure how I felt about everything. I was overwhelmed, angry, and truth be told a little excited. Eric always seemed to have that effect on me. I hated the fact that he took care of everything, but secretly loved it at the same time.

We took the elevator up to the top floor. Pam led us down a hallway and we stopped right in front of the Presidential Suite. My mouth dropped open when she unlocked the door. The room was filled with hundreds of these beautiful purplish blue flowers that I had never seen before. I walked into the room and lifted my hand to one of the flowers. It looked almost like a multiple layered star. I had never seen anything more breathtakingly beautiful.

"What is it? I've never seen anything like it before. They are so beautiful." The flowers were on ever solid available surface. I spun around in a circle viewing every inch of the room that was covered in the delectable flowers.

"They are Germany's national flower called the Bachelor Button," Pam answered.

She didn't seen the least bit surprised to see the flowers. I had no idea how Eric was able to acquire all these flowers and I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to do with them.

Pam tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the left of me, "Your room is through there. Frannie will stay with you, there are two double beds and a bathroom." I walked in a daze into my bedroom and as an afterthought I picked up one of the vases and brought it in my room with me. I placed the vase on one of the dressers and searched around for a piece of paper to write Frannie a note. I closed the bedroom door after Frannie entered the room. Opening a drawer I found my intended objects.

I scribbled, "What do they mean?" I looked up at her in much anticipation.

She took the paper and pen from me and wrote, "Anticipation." I looked at her with a confused gaze. Could Eric be anymore cryptic?

I wrote, "What do you think he's anticipating?"

She took the pen from me, "You dummy." My lips formed an 'O' as I digested her words.

I wrote, "Vampire hearing."

She took the pen back, "I figured."

I crinkled up the paper, ripped it into tiny pieces and threw it in the trash. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

I had a guilty feeling sweep through my body as I said, "Come in." I really hoped Pam could not hear it in my voice.

"We have dinner reservations downstairs. Put something nicer on so we can go." She shut the door behind her and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on her face. I looked over at Frannie and shrugged my shoulders. For the first time I realized our bags were already in our room. I unzipped my bag and was getting clothes out when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and my breath hitched when I saw it was Eric.

"Hello."

"Hello my Sookie, how are you this evening?" he said in his sexy sultry voice. I could barely breathe enough to speak.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Much better…now."

Was the room getting warm? I sat down on my bed when I felt my head spin. I had to say something he was waiting.

"You shouldn't have, they are too much." It was all I could think of to say.

"What is too much Sookie?" I heard the teasing nature in his voice.

"All the flowers, you shouldn't have."

"It was just a little something to warm the room. Do you like them?"

"They are beautifuil, but…"

"But nothing. They reminded me of you. If all goes well I may be arriving Thursday. Would you like to dine with me that evening?"

"I'm still upset with you."

"And I have been trying to remedy that. Let me show you, come to dinner with me?"

"Ok," I gulped. What was I getting myself into?

"I will look forward to it. See you then."

"Bye Eric."

"Bye my Sookie," he breathed into the phone sending shivers rocketing through my body. My stomach tightened and I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was having a full blown panic attack. Was I ready to take this step with him? I reminded myself that I was upset with him and would not forgive him easily. What was I doing? Suddenly I was so nauseous I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Frannie was standing behind me rubbing my back. I had no idea why I reacted this way. How was I going to get through an evening with him? It was Monday evening, I still had a few days to think about what I was going to do.

**I hoped you enjoyed the longer chapter. So Sookie has her first real date with Eric. If you guys would like to throw me any suggestions on what you would like the date to be like go right ahead. What do you guys think of all the flowers? How much more should Eric squirm? I plan on Sookie holding out a little longer, but she is definitely breaking down.**

**Thank you to all my new reviewers. I can't believe I passed 600. Hey if anyone would like to Beta me (and is better in English than me), then please PM me. (I blame being home schooled through high school.) I'd appreciate it. I'm too lazy to go through all the Betas to find a Sookie one. I figured another reader will take out any errors I miss. **

**Reviews are like the Big Badass Viking's soft sweet kisses…almost. hehe**


	30. A New Identity And A New Life

**Chapter 30 - A New Identity and the Beginning of a New Life**

It had been a long night. We had an eleven o'clock reservation for dinner last night at the restaurant in the hotel. I barely ate a thing; my mind was in turmoil and my stomach in knots.

Now it was morning. I looked over at Frannie's bed and it was empty. Keeping vampire hours made me exhausted. Looked over at the clock on the nightstand, I discovered it was already after twelve. I groaned while I rolled out of bed, desperately needing a shower. Grabbing some clothes, I hurried off to get cleaned up.

Once I was showered and dressed I headed out into the living room to see if Frannie wanted to get something to eat. She was sitting on the couch in the living room watching television on the Plasma. I stood behind the couch and inhaled deeply smelling the sweet aroma of the fragrant flowers.

"Frannie, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Ya sure Sook. Oh by the way, someone slipped a note under the door addressed to you."

"Really?" I walked over to the front door and picked the note off the ground that was addressed to me. I flipped the note card open and it read.

_Please call down to the front desk when you awake. _

_Audrey Miller, Hotel Manager_

"What the…?"

"What is it?" Frannie got up off the couch and walked over to me.

"I'm supposed to call down to the front desk. I wonder why." I began to panic, what if this room was a mistake? What if we really weren't supposed to be staying here?

"So do it," she stated.

"But what if it's bad? What if we aren't supposed to stay here and they are going to charge us for this room? I can't afford to stay here." My voice was high pitched and I felt perspiration form on my back.

"It's probably nothing. Just call."

I was absolutely frozen in place. My luck was not that good, what if it finally ran out?

Frannie huffed, "Fine, I'll call." She walked over to the phone and hit the button for the front desk.

"Hello, yes…ok…thank you." She hung up the phone. I just looked at her.

"Well, what was it about?"

"They asked if we are awake, then said someone would be up to deliver something to our room." Now I was even more confused. What was going to be delivered? My only thought was more flowers. Where the hell am I going to put more flowers? Every surface of the room was already filled with the beautiful purple Bachelor Buttons. I gazed over at the huge bouquet that filled the center table.

She interrupted my thoughts, "Did you know that those flowers used to be worn by men in love? A man would wear the flower on his lapel and if it faded and died too quickly it meant the woman did not return his love."

I just stared at her, "How do you know so much about flowers?"

She smiled, "I was studying to become a florist. I thought it was the most relaxing job in the world, picking out and delivering flowers to people. Every time I helped someone with a bouquet it brought a smile to their face. I love to make people smile. My mother never smiled and I wanted to do something that made people happy. I thought…I think it's the most wonderful job in the world." I dwelt on her logic and it brought a smile to my face. Yeah put like that, it did seem to be the ideal dream profession.

"So what happened? Is that something you still want to pursue?"

Sadly she answered, "My mother and my brother happened. I was taken into custody by vampires. What didn't happen? It is still something I would really like to do."

My heart went out to her. She was nineteen and had been through so much. I wanted nothing more than to help her fulfill her dream.

"When we get back home why don't we look into opening a flower shop. You know the nearest one is in Shreveport; Bon Temps could probably use one. Maybe we can build a greenhouse in the backyard and you can grow your own."

Her eyes lit up and her entire face glowed, "Really? Do you mean it? I would love that. I love gardening, that would be so awesome. Thank you so much." She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. My heart soared knowing that I could give her a small piece of happiness. I had no idea what a feat like that would cost, but I knew I was coming into some money and using it to start a business seemed like a good place to start. We were still embracing when someone knocked on the door.

I looked through the peephole and asked who it was.

"Room Service, I have a delivery for Miss Stackhouse and Miss Quinn." I looked at Frannie, the delivery was for _both_ of us. Now I was beyond curious, I was intrigued. I opened the door to find several people with racks of clothes.

"Ma'am Mr. Northman wanted you both to purchase new clothes and said you probably wouldn't use the room card so we were to bring the clothes to you. There is also wine and cheese for your enjoyment while you browse." My mouth was hanging open as five staff members carted in three different racks of clothes, one rack of shoes, and one cart of refreshments. I had never seen so many garments in one place outside of a department store.

Once I got over the shock I protested by saying, "I…we don't need anything. Not to sound ungrateful, but I really want you to take the clothes back downstairs."

The woman smiled sweetly, "Mr. Northman said that you would say that and we were instructed to leave these racks here. We were told not to remove the racks until you have picked out at least five outfits each. We will leave these with you to look through." Before I could say another word they left the room.

My rage was building and there was only one person I wanted to take it out on. I strutted into the bedroom and grabbed my cell phone off the dresser. I dialed Eric's cell phone number. I knew I couldn't speak to him directly, but I could still yell at him on his answering machine.

I was surprised when I heard, "Sookie I know you are upset, but I really wanted you and Frannie to have a few new things. I knew the only way that would happen is through coercion. I will speak to you about this later. Anyone else leave a message." Then I heard the beep. The bastard even anticipated my reaction to the clothing. That made me even more furious.

"Eric I'm not a kept woman. I don't even know what our relationship is, but I will not accept any clothes from you like this. I can buy my own damn clothes. So you better take care of this and have the racks removed from the room." I snapped my phone shut.

Frannie stated, "Sookie I understand your position, but don't you think you are being too hard on him. He means well, at least look through the clothes."

I whirled around, "I will _not_. He has no right to force something like this on me." I spat my words a little too loud. I didn't mean to get pissy with Frannie, but I needed to take my frustrations out on somebody.

In the same tone I used she shot back at me, "He's not forcing you, he's trying to give you something nice. Why can't you just accept that? _Stuff_ your pride Sookie."

"It doesn't have anything to do with pride; it has everything to do with the way I was raised. I can't accept gifts like that. We are…hell I don't even know what we are. We've slept together a few times and that's about it. I am nothing more than a mistress, a kept woman to him, and that's not who I am or who I want to be."

She yelled back at me, "Fine then, _reject_ his gift. You realize that he doesn't know _how_ to date or romance you. He's trying. This is probably the best he can do."

"If this is his _best,_ then we aren't meant to be and I will break my date with him."

"Don't do that. Don't be too hasty. See what he has to say before you do anything rash. Promise me please." She was practically begging me and I couldn't take it.

"I'll think about it." It was the best answer I could give at the moment. I needed to get out and think. I grabbed my bathing suit from my suitcase, took a towel from the bathroom, and headed out of the suite. I needed to be alone and think things through.

Everything was so screwed up. I left the room without even bothering to change and headed down to the lobby to find the pool. At the front desk I was directed to the pool area. I changed in the locker rooms and decided to soak in the hot tub. I needed to relax and clear my mind. God, I felt like I was suffocating. I felt like Eric was trying to take over my life and I didn't exist anymore. The control he had angered me, and the fact that he wanted me so indebted to him that I could never get out, infuriated me. I still wanted to feel like I had a choice.

I got out of the water and sat in one of the lounge chairs. The pool room was beautiful. The roof was made of glass so I could sun myself. Under the rays of the sun, and the comfort of the lounge chair, I fell asleep.

"Sookie wake up." I woke up to Frannie's voice and her gently shaking me.

"Why? What's going on?" I spoke still in a daze.

"The lawyer called and asked if we could meet him in an hour."

"What time is it?"

"It's just about two-thirty. I think he wants to meet with you before Pam rises. Didn't you say that he wanted to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be dinner. Did he say anything else?"

"Only that he would meet us in the hotel lobby. I think he wants to take us to a more secure location so we can talk." I really looked at her for the first time. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy, she had been crying.

"Oh Frannie I'm so sorry." I threw my arms around her. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just upset. I should not have left you upstairs by yourself. I've been so selfish thinking of only my own problems when you have so much to deal with." I continued to hold her.

She sniffed, "That's alright. Your life drama has kept my mind off things. I thought my life had ups and downs, yours is a rollercoaster." We both laughed a little, but it wasn't genuine. I truly felt guilty for all the attention I had been putting on myself when she was the one in need of being consoled.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention to you instead of getting caught up with _Eric Northman_." I said his name like it was a dirty word.

She pulled away from me, "You're forgiven as long as you promise to give that man a break." She was shaking her finger in front of my face, though it was more teasing than condescending.

"I will promise that I will reign in my temper when I speak with him tonight, but that's all for now. I haven't come to any conclusions on how I want to proceed."

"I'll take that for now. Come on, we need to get showered and dressed." She pulled us both up off the chair. I wrapped my towel around my waist and threw my shirt over my head. We went back up to the suite and I avoided looking at all the clothes, though that was nearly impossible with all the space they took up. When I saw the bottle of wine and the tray of cheese I realized I hadn't eaten all day.

"If we get dressed quick enough maybe we can go down to the restaurant and order something to eat."

"Or we could just order room service, and it will be here by the time we are done getting dressed."

I thought about that one and immediately knew I didn't want to do that. Room service would be charged to the room and therefore Eric, at least if we went down to the restaurant I could pick up my own tab.

"No I don't want room service. Let's hurry and get down to the restaurant." I didn't want to share my reasoning with Frannie because I knew at this point she was more on his side than mine.

I took a quick shower and dressed. By the time I was done Frannie was waiting for me in the living room watching television. I winced when I saw all the clothes. I didn't even want to see what Eric had deemed as appropriate attire for me, but I could only imagine because the dress on the front of one of the racks had a Marc Jacobs label. I was absolutely positive that if I flipped through the clothes I would find other labels, and designer clothes were not my style.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She got up off the couch and we walked downstairs to the restaurant. The hostess greeted us both by name making me feel even more like Eric's mistress. I was seriously beginning to believe that he owned the hotel. I had never been treated like this in any other hotel that we had stayed in together.

Frannie and I ordered hamburgers, the least expensive thing on the menu. When it was time to pay, the waitress informed me that the bill was taken care of. My temper flared and I insisted on paying, but she adamantly refused. When the waitress wasn't looking I slipped twenty-five dollars under my plate. I felt slightly better about myself knowing that I was either paying for my food or giving the waitress a large tip.

We got up and left, Mr. Cataliades was supposed to meet us in the lobby in five minutes. After using the restrooms we went to meet the demon lawyer.

He was already standing in the lobby waiting for us when we arrived.

"Miss Stackhouse, Miss Quinn, so nice to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances." We both greeted him and nodding in agreement. Eric had been a rather large Viking size distraction for the both of us, and for that alone I was thankful. "Shall we?" He gestured to the door and we followed him outside. He had a black sedan waiting out front. We climbed in the car while he got behind the wheel. We drove for about ten minutes and I just stared out the window and couldn't believe how many buildings still had not been repaired after Katrina. Most of the hotels and restaurants had been fixed, but the private homes still needed work. I saw many blue tarps and boarded up homes. It was really sad to see how such a vibrant city was so devastated from an act of nature.

We pulled up to a set of office buildings and got out. I noticed the lawyer's name on one of the doors.

"This is my office. It's been swept for bugs today so we should be safe. I thought about bringing you somewhere else, but a public place wouldn't due and a private place may also have listening devices. So this is the best option." We followed him into the office.

A short man in the reception area said, "All clear Mr. Cataliades. I did find one and it was disposed of."

Curiosity had me asking, "How do you locate a bug?"

The man answered, "Most bugs emit a radio frequency and I have a device that picks up on that frequency, but this bug did not have one. I found it doing a thorough check of the room. It takes about an hour, but my team covers every inch of the conference room. We keep it pretty bare for just that reason, it makes locating the bugs easier. The conference room is the best place for meetings because it's soundproof." I thanked him for his explanation and he smiled at me.

Mr. Cataliades turned to us and said, "I think it would be best if I spoke to Sookie alone first, then to both of you together." I nodded my head and reached out to squeeze Frannie's hand.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll keep you company. We have some soft drinks and a TV you can watch. Come on," exclaimed the short man. He led her off in the direction of another room and I followed Mr. Cataliades into the conference room. The man wasn't kidding when he said it was bare. The room consisted of a very large table with twelve chairs and nothing else. Not even a single book. It amazed me that it even took an hour to sweep the room, but hey what did I know.

Mr. Cataliades sat at the head of the table and gestured me to take the seat next to him.

Once both of us were seated he began, "I'm sure you figured out by now that you are here because your fae family has left the realm and left you all of their belongings. Why don't we start with Claude and Claudine's property." I just nodded. Tears threatened my eyes with the mention of Claudine's name.

He reached out to gently touch my arm in comfort, "I know this is difficult for you my dear, but it's something that has to be done." I sniffed and nodded for him to continue. "She owned several boutiques, a real estate business, a flower shop, two large apartment buildings, and two homes, one in Monroe and the other in Shreveport. Then of course you know she was a co-owner with Claude for the strip club in Monroe, Hooligans. She has a few bank accounts also." My head was spinning; what was I supposed to do with all these assets? My heart did do a little leap for joy because I knew that the flower shop would be perfect for Frannie.

"What do I do now?"

"That's entirely up to you. You could sell off the assets or you could manage the properties yourself, or even hire someone to manage it all for you. The apartment buildings and the boutiques are good investment pieces to hang on too. All the businesses are staffed so you don't need to run them yourself just oversee the operations. As for the strip club, that's entirely up to you." I was completely overwhelmed and we hadn't even gotten to Niall and Claude yet.

"Here is a copy of Claudine's most recent bank statement." He glided a piece of paper over to me. If the chair didn't have arms I would have fallen out of it. I couldn't believe she had four zeros attached to the front number. Then I remembered Claudine had taking care of one of my hospital bills awhile back. Some puzzle pieces of my fae family were beginning to be sown together.

I gulped, "She had that much money?"

"Yes, she did. Wait until we get to Niall." My head began to spin and I felt woozy. "Do you need a drink my dear?"

"Yes, water would be nice. Thank you." He got up and left the room. A minute later he came back with a cold bottle of Poland Springs.

"Here you go." I opened it and took a few sips. I didn't realize how parched I was and gulped down half the bottle.

"I feel a little better."

He smiled, "Shall we proceed?" I nodded. "Alright, Claude did not own as much property. He had more cash on hand. He was part owner of the strip club; he also owned two shopping complexes, one in Monroe and the other in Shreveport. He owned a house in Monroe that he shared with Claudine, right near the strip club. Here is his most recent bank statement." He slid a piece of paper over to me and I braced myself before I looked. Claude had five zeros attached to his amount.

I took another swig of my water before I said, "Wow." The lawyer smiled broadly.

"I can't wait for your reaction to Niall's assets."

"I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll go slower so you can digest it all. He has acquired many different homes throughout the centuries. He has several in Europe and a few in the Caribbean, and even one in Australia. Throughout the local area he owns two hospitals under different aliases. He owns the shopping plaza in Bon Temps, two in Shreveport, one in Monroe, and five in New Orleans. He owns two hotels; one here and one in New York City. He has many different business interests all over the United States and Europe. Most of the operations run themselves, but you still have to monitor them. I think he must have managed his properties with magic because they seemed to flow quite smoothly. Do you have a way to contact him?"

I hesitated before I answered, "Yes." I wasn't sure if that was something Niall wanted people to know.

"Then I suggest you do that. See if they are still being run with magic. If they aren't, I would say sell off as much as you can. All of his interests and properties are too much for a single person to handle, even one as intelligent and thrifty as you." We hadn't even gotten to the part where he showed me a bank statement and I was already shaking violently. I never knew one person could have so much. I guess if you lived for hundreds of years acquiring property came naturally. My mind wandered to Eric; I idly wondered how much he acquired over the last thousand years with different aliases.

"I will. I will try and contact him, though I've been trying for days already and he hasn't responded."

"I haven't even gotten to the most interesting part yet. Do you know someone named Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Well, he set up a trust fund that will be granted to him on his eighteenth birthday. He even put aside enough money for an Ivy League education if he chooses to go to college. He also set up a trust fund for your future children. He wanted to make sure that every aspect of your life was taken care of. Your brother Jason was even left some money." I was relieved that Jason had not been left out. We weren't on speaking terms, but it wouldn't feel right to have all this money left to me and none left to him.

"Why would Niall set up a fund for my future children? One of the last things he said to me was the vampire loves you. If I am destined to be with a vampire how are children possible?"

"I don't know my dear. Maybe he thought you would adopt, maybe he believed that you would end up with someone else, or maybe he has something else entirely planned for you in mind. I could not explain to you the mind of a fairy. They always have an agenda or a purpose if you will, behind everything they do. I'm sure leaving you a trust fund for your future children was not done on a whim. Though the trust fund for Hunter and the money for Jason was set up two days before he left this realm. He also left you a safety deposit box key for a bank located right here in New Orleans."

"When did he set the account up for my future children?"

"That was done a few months ago. It seems he planned to leave you most of his money even before he decided to leave this world. Sookie I know this is a lot for you to take in, but anything you need help with I will be here for you. I know quite a bit about many of these properties because I've been the lawyer to the fae for quite sometime. I will assist in whatever you need from me."

"I appreciate that, I have no idea where to start or what to do with all this."

"I know, and we haven't even gotten to his monetary assets yet." He smiled broadly again at me. I imagined that this must be one of the best aspects of his job, informing people of good things, things that will be life altering in a good way.

"Ok hit me with it, I'm ready."

He laughed out loud, "Alight, here." He slipped the bank statement over to me. My hand flew over my mouth and I gasped when I saw seven zeros after the first digit.

"He's that rich."

"Yes he is. It's all yours now."

"What am I supposed to do with it all?"

"It's all up to you. I can help you with an investment portfolio. You can start a business, which brings me to the next part that I need to speak with you about before I bring Frannie in."

"Alright."

"I don't know how Frannie is going to take this, but Quinn named you as acting partner in Special Events in the event of his death. You will get a salary and a commission for your work. Frannie will inherit all his assets and his stock of the company. She will also get a month stipend from revenue generated by the company after all salaries have been paid."

"But, she is technically the owner of his portion of the company right? I'm just the acting partner?"

"Yes, maybe because of your telepathy he thought you would fit better in the position. It's not something you have to do. The other partners would probably be willing to take on someone else or buy out Frannie's interests."

"I have to think about it, but I think it would be something I would like to do. Can I ask you a question?" Out of all the new things I had learned during this meeting this was probably the least shocking. I was actually excited with the prospect of working for Special Events.

"What is it my dear?"

"I don't know if you've heard, it seems like everyone has, but…"

"You are Eric Northman's human slave and you are wondering how all of this will work with that designated status?"

"Yes."

"That does form a bit of a complication, but I believe if you make Eric the fourth partner and you work under him that would resolve that issue. The problem is to convince him of this. I cannot imagine a vampire like him wanting you in this position of employment."

"Is there a way to rid myself of this bond with him?"

"I thought it was your choice?"

"Yes it was, but…I didn't know what bowing to him like that meant. Pam told me to do it to get back into favor with Eric and I did. I didn't know the meaning of it at the time."

"Ah…I see. Only upon death or petitioning someone in a higher position to be their slave would remove you from Eric. You really don't have an option unless you stake him."

I couldn't even think of staking him. Knowing that I was stuck with Eric until death made me angry at myself. How could I be so naïve?

"That's it then, I'm stuck."

"Just between you and me, if you ever need to get away from him come and find me. They is a way in which he would be unable to track you. If you ever need to run, let me know."

"I hope it never comes to that."

"For your sake, I hope your right. Do you have anymore questions or can I bring Frannie in?"

"I think I'm fine for now."

"If you think of anything else, let me know. I have all your information in separate packets for you to go through."

"Thank you I appreciate that."

Mr. Cataliades got up from his chair and went out of the room to bring Frannie in. I moved over to the next seat so she could sit to the right of the lawyer.

As they entered the room I asked, "Are you sure you want me here for this?"

Mr. Cataliades said, "It's up to you Frannie, I could speak with you alone or you can have Sookie here with you."

"I think I would like Sookie here."

She sat down in the chair I had just vacated and I grabbed her hand. Once again guilt swept over me for being so selfish with my own concerns that I hadn't thought much about hers. Mr. Cataliades sat down.

"Frannie I just want to tell you how sorry I am about your brother. He was a wonderful and well respected man." Tears poured down her face as she thanked him. He handed her a few tissues than continued, "Your brother held extensive property throughout the United States and even a few places in Europe. Because of his job it was necessary. He even had a place here in New Orleans. He left you all his property and money. I have put together a folder for you to look at later. I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you, but he made sure that you were well provided for. He even set up a college fund for you to continue your studies."

She choked, "He is…was absolutely amazing. I love…him so much." She was visibly sobbing and I pulled her into my arms. Tear welled in my own eyes as I sought to comfort the girl who had so rapidly become such a significant part of my life. She pulled back from me, straightened her back, wiped her eyes, and looked at the lawyer indicating that she was ready for him to continue. I just looked at her in awe. She held so much courage and the maturity level she projected when way beyond her nineteen years. She had really grown up in such a short time.

"Your brother had a significant amount of cash on hand. When he had bet on himself all these years ago fighting in the pits he became a wealthy man. Here is the figure in his most recent bank account. He also holds funds in stocks and CD's and I've included those amounts in the folder I put together for you." He slid the bank statement towards Frannie and I didn't look, for I didn't want to pry. If she wanted me to know, she would tell me.

She gasped, "I had no idea my brother had this kind of money!"

"There is another matter that we need to discuss regarding his partnership in Special Events, the supe division of Extreme(ly Elegant) Events otherwise known as E(E)E. You are the stock holder of his portion of the company. You will receive a monthly allowance as long as the company generates revenue. Your stipend will be paid after all the expenses and salaries have been cleared. So, just so we are clear you are the shareholder of his portion of the company, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Here's the tricky part. Your brother named Sookie as the new partner in the event of his death. She will, if she so desires, be a salaried employee of the company and be involved in the decision making with the other acting partners. In the event of a board vote tie, you are the deciding vote. Sookie is not an owner just another acting partner in name only with a salary."

"So I own his portion of the company, but Sookie is going to run it?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

I interjected, "Frannie if you are not ok with this, you can run his portion of the company or you can sell it to the other partners. I don't want this to be something that you don't want or don't feel comfortable with."

"No I think it's a good idea if this is something you want to do. Quinn…knew his company never held any interest for me. He probably thought you would be a better choice with your telepathy. I think you should do it if you want."

I was really surprised of her acceptance and almost…joy over the situation. She seemed alright with the fact that she would not have to worry about his company.

She needed to know the rest, "I think this is something I really want to do, but there is one problem. You know I am bonded to Eric in more of a way than just a blood bond." She nodded. "Well, on paper Eric would have to be the acting partner. Anything I do would have to be under him and with his approval. I don't know if this is something he would do or even if you want him involved with the company. We really have to put some more thought into it."

"Do you think Eric would ever betray you?" she asked.

"He's a vampire, there's always a chance."

Mr. Catalaides added, "Maybe I could offer a suggestion. Sookie why don't you, in good faith, offer to sign over Power of Attorney to Eric in the event of your incapacitation. The hardest part is going to be convincing him to allow you to run E(E)E. I fear that once he finds out about the rest of your newly acquired wealth, he may be intimidated and refuse you this, but if you presented him with this offer in good faith, he just might allow it. Your new family provided wealth will make him feel like you no longer need him and he may pull you in tighter." I hadn't actually thought about that before. A new sense of dread filled my body. What if he did force me into submission? My new money will give him less of a hold on me and make me even more independent. I surmised that Eric liked my lack of money so he could try to give me things I couldn't attain myself.

"Do you really think he will do that? Do you think he will force his will upon me? According to Pam he can. He can force me to do things against my will." I rambled as panic began to claim me.

"I honestly don't know, but you will no longer have a need for him materially. I suggest you keep this a secret for as long as you can. Many of your family accounts are offshore anyways. I could set up a new identity for you and place all or most of your assets under a factitious name. That way it would be harder to trace. I think it might behoove you to have hidden assets that no one knows about. You never know when or if it will come in handy. I wanted to do this meeting earlier in the day since Pam was traveling with you. Eric will know that you came to see me, but you can tell him it was for the sole purpose of Frannie."

"Do I have to pay an inheritance tax?"

His eyes sparkled and he laughed, "After Katrina, Congress signed a bill lifting all inheritance taxes in the state of Louisiana. So no, you have no obligation to the IRS." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So some of the money will be under a different identity and some of the money will be in my own name?"

"Yes my dear. You tell me how much you want deposited into an account or how much cash you want to hide under your mattress and it will be done." I had to hide this from Eric for a little longer. I breathed a sigh of relief. I dreaded him finding out; what if he tried to pull me in tighter? What if my new money intimidated him?

Frannie stated, "Sookie if you want to put some money under my name, I'll open an account for just that purpose and you'll have access to it." I was touched, though I didn't think I wanted that right now, not because I didn't trust her, but because I didn't know her well enough yet.

"Thank you Frannie that's very sweet of you to think of me. Mr. Cataliades what about the money left to Jason. Won't Eric know about that and wonder where it came from?"

"That's a good question Sookie. Niall actually made a provision for that. Your cousin Hadley that died, well a new offshore bank account was recently 'discovered' and had Jason named as beneficiary. The same with Hunter, but you don't have to worry about him for a while. His funds aren't available until he's eighteen so his father doesn't even have to know yet."

"Wow, Niall was thorough." I was impressed in the care he took to hide where the money came from. If Niall thought that it was important to do that, than I would take the warning and do the same.

"Yes he was. I think he anticipated a problem with your Viking. Fairies and vampires don't trust one another. The only thing you have to worry about is convincing Eric to let you run Special Events."

"This is so complicated. Frannie maybe you should just sell your interest to Quinn's other three partners."

Frannie adamantly declared, "No Sookie, if you want this, go for it. Don't let minor details stop you from doing something that I think you would enjoy. Since when have you ever backed down from Eric. You always fight him for what you want; maybe you two can reach a compromise in your relationship with all this. It will let you know what he truly wants from you. If he lets you do this, it shows that he doesn't want total control over your life and really wants you to be happy. If he gets angry and refuses, then you know that you are really only an obsession for him to control. It will let you see his true character."

My God, she had a point. How Eric reacted would show me what I meant to him. It would give me perspective on what he wants from me. Does he want love or possession of me? I guess I would find out soon enough.

Mr. Cataliades said, "I agree with Frannie, something like this will bring out his true nature and motives. You want to know what he wants from you, well this will clue you in."

"I think you are both right. This will let me know what exactly I am to him. I'm sure he will be angry at first no matter what, but the final decision will give me some much needed insight on his character."

Mr. Cataliades continued, "Do you ladies have any other questions?"

I asked, "What if I want to keep some of the businesses like the strip club, there is no way around not telling Eric is there?" I wanted to keep the flower shop and possibly the strip club. Though I had no idea what to do with the club, I just couldn't bare to get rid of something that was so much apart of Claude and Claudine.

"No my dear, especially not with that business. Eric knows the fairies ran it. You would have to tell him. Something that obvious you couldn't hide from him. My advice, be honest with him as much as you can. You will find out quickly where you stand and what you mean to him. Anything else?"

We both shook our heads. "Then, I need to return you to the hotel before Pam rises. You will have a lot more explaining if she is taping her foot in the living room wondering where you are."

"Your right, I hadn't thought of that."

"Ladies here are your folders that have all the information detailing your assets and property. Please call with any questions. I think it would be a good idea if we spoke again before you return to Bon Temps to discuss any questions that you have."

"I don't know about Frannie, but I definitely will need to see you again. Once I look through the documents I might need help with putting things up for sale or monitoring assets."

Frannie stated, "I would like to come with Sookie. Are the keys to Quinn's apartment in New Orleans in the folder, because I would like…to go through it before we leave." I held her hand as another sob escaped her lips.

"Yes, I included what was given to me. He also had a safety deposit box at the Bank of America downtown. I'm sure other keys and such can be found in there. I also have a copy of everything I gave you so if it gets lost or damaged know you can attain another copy from me."

We both thanked him and took our folders. We followed him out the door and I put my arm around Frannie's waist. She looked over at me and gave me a half smile. She rested her head briefly on my shoulder as we walked out of the office. It had been a hard and emotional day and it wasn't even over yet. We had to go back and face Pam. I hoped that we got in with enough time to be able to sift through some of the material. I was very curious as to the property that Niall held throughout Europe. I had never been out of the country before and the prospect seemed thrilling. Though I knew it would be quite some time before I made that journey if I wanted to keep my new money a secret from Eric.

Once inside the car I asked Mr. Cataliades as an afterthought, "Does Eric own the Eternal Night Hotel?"

He smiled, "Leif Erikson owns the hotel yes."

Frannie said, "Leif Erikson?"

I responded, "It's one of Eric's aliases."

She stated with confusion, "But they know Eric Northman."

Mr. Cataliades answered, "Yes, but it's a vampire hotel so they are all quite acquainted with him. Vampire hotels usually staff mostly supes, so those staff members are probably the ones catering to you."

I stated, "Frannie when we get inside the hotel let's not talk about any of this. The rooms are probably bugged. Eric can't know about my new assets, not yet anyway."

Her eyes widened, "You think the rooms are bugged!"

"Most definitely."

Mr. Cataliades agreed, "I would assume they would be. Vampires are very superstitious and suspicious of others. They like to know what's going on around them."

"Alright, I won't breathe a word," she declared.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

We were all completely silent for the rest of the car ride. I noticed that it was after six and the sun seemed to be setting a little too quickly. As if Mr. Cataliades could read my mind he sped up.

As we pulled into the hotel Mr. Cataliades asked, "When do you think you would like to meet again ladies?"

I answered, "Would Thursday during the day be ok. Eric is getting in in the evening and I think it would be easier for me to get away when he is not here."

"I think you're right Sookie. Thursday it is. Give me a call in the morning and we can pick a time to meet." We both thanked him and got out of the car. I quickened my pace as I entered the hotel. I wanted to get back to the room as soon as possible and get these documents put away. We took the elevator up to our suite. I quickly used the card key and entered the room. On the floor was an envelop addressed to me. I grabbed it and half ran into the bedroom to hide my documents. I looked around the room for a good hiding place. My suitcase was too obvious, so I laid out the three folders side by side in between my mattresses.

Frannie came into the room behind me, "No, not there." She pointed behind the picture frame. She mouthed, "There." Taking out the notepad and pen she wrote, "Housekeeping makes the bed. They probably won't touch the picture." I knew she was right. I removed the folders from in between the mattress and slipped them behind the picture frame. Satisfied with my hiding place, I opened the envelop.

_Miss Stackhouse, _

_I believe you accidentally left this in the restaurant. _

_Audrey Miller, Hotel Manager_

Enclosed was my twenty-five dollars. I sighed and handed Frannie the note. She was in hysterics, cupping her hand over her mouth as she rocked with laughter. She placed her documents inside her suitcase.

"Tomorrow, can we go to Quinn's apartment and run a few other errands?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

Just then Pam knocked on the door.

"So what did you two do today? Did you pick out some nice outfits?" she devilishly smiled. She knew damn well that I hadn't. Frankly I had forgotten about the clothes that were taking up space in the living area.

"You know me better than that Pam. I'm not going to let him buy me clothes."

She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Can you not just accept that he wants to do something nice for you?"

"I'm not going to let him throw his money at me. That's not what I want. I can take care of myself."

She nodded towards Frannie, "What about you?"

Frannie shook her head, "I have my own money; he doesn't need to do that for me."

"Well if you two are going to be so stubborn, I will pick out enough clothes for all three of us. I have no problem with him spending his money on me." She whirled around and exited the room. To make everything worse, my phone rang. I groaned when I saw from the caller ID that it was Eric. I thought about not answering it, but I knew he'd just call Pam and she'd force me to speak with him.

"Hello Eric."

"Hello my Sookie."

"If you knew me at all you'd know that I wouldn't accept something like that."

"I know you very well my dear, which is why I told the staff to leave the racks there until you picked a few outfits out. You and Frannie both needed something new to wear. I knew she did not have many clothes and thought you might like a few new things."

My heart melted a little because of his thoughtfulness for Frannie's welfare.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness for Frannie's sake, but I don't need any clothes. We went to see the lawyer today and Frannie inherited her brother's assets. She has some money now and you don't need to be concerned for her anymore."

He purred, "It was not just for her, I did it for you. Why can you not just accept that I want to give you something?"

I practically shouted, "Because I'm not your mistress."

"Oh…but you are."

Fury boiled over, "What? That's not what I am, how could you think of me like that?" I was practically sobbing. How could he think of me in such a demeaning way.

"How else am I to think of you?"

"I…can't talk about this anymore," I choked out.

"Are you crying?" Shock was profound in his voice.

"No!"

"Hmmm, we will talk when I arrive in New Orleans."

"Fine…can you just remove the clothes racks?" I needed to project my anger at him; truthfully I was so hurt that he could even suggest such a detestable thing. Apparently I meant nothing to him. I was a mere shiny toy for his amusement.

"No I will _not_ remove them until you pick a few things out."

"Well they can just sit there then because I won't do that." God, he just accused me of being his mistress, I wasn't about to prove him right.

Triumphantly he added, "Then I will buy every garment and deliver them to your house."

Not I was getting really angry. I practically shouted, "Then I will donate them to charity!" I was so exasperated it was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

He sounded hurt, "Why would you do that to me? Do you not like me that much that you would intentional give away anything I give you?"

"That's not it…I just can't accept all this. I was raised better than this. I just can't…" Tears were falling down my face. Why was it so difficult for him to understand that it made me feel cheap?

"Sookie, I have so much money, more than I could ever spend. I finally found someone that I think about all the time. It would make me so happy if you would just pick out one thing for me. Compromise remember, just one thing."

"You think about me?" I answered before I realized what I said. Damn him, I was supposed to be mad.

In a sultry voice he declared, "_All_ the time. Just one outfit."

In defeat I answered, "Fine. One outfit, then you'll have the racks removed?" Maybe this was my fate, to be passed around as a vampire's mistress. It seemed the more I fought him, the more battles I seemed to loose.

"Have Frannie pick one out also. Make sure you find shoes to match."

"Eric!"

"Fine, just have Frannie pick something out."

"Alright, I will." I was totally beaten up and defeated. I had no fight left in me.

"You know we spend more time fighting than anything else. If you just yielded to be in the beginning that we could spend time on…other things."

"You would like that wouldn't you," I sarcastically retorted.

"Oh, yes I would," he purred.

"Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight my Sookie." He hung up the phone. I just shook my head. It dawned on me that it was probably his original intention to get me to pick out at least one outfit. Starting with a higher amount, he made me feel that I was compromising with him when in actuality, he had gotten his way all along. Tears rolled down my cheek, I thought I had imagined my cheapened status by Eric's side, now I had confirmation by the devil himself. I was undeniably Eric's mistress, and I had to find a way to somehow live with myself.

"Come on Frannie. I just promised Eric that we'd pick out one outfit each. Let's go try on some clothes." She smirked and followed me out of the room. I felt a pang in my chest when I realized what I had become. I felt like everyone was against me. Thank God Gran couldn't see me now.

**So I sort of left open some of Niall's assets. Does anyone have anything they would like to see when Sookie goes through the documents? What do you think should be in the safety deposit boxes? In either Quinn's or Niall's? What about Quinn's apartment, anything that you think should be there? I have the next two chapters almost completely written, but I need some help on these minor details.**

**This chapter revealed my true intention for this story. I always dreamed of Sookie running E(E)E. It only took me thirty chapters to get to this point. So as you can see this story is not nearly done. I have no idea how long it's going to be, but the real story just started.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You guys have me in awe, I never thought anyone would ever read this story. Any lurkers out there, please review. Reviews are like a foot massage from the Big Badass Viking himself. **

**Thanks to Charhamblin for the legal advice and contributions to my story. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I actually got some advice from a Paralegal who talked to a Lawyer to see if the things I suggested could be achieved. Thanks Audreyest for your help and ideas.**


	31. Tightening the Reins

**I just posted this a few minutes ago and the formatting was all screwed up. I hope I fixed it all for you. **

**Chapter 31-Tightening the Reins **

After Frannie and I picked out an outfit each, and Pam had a huge pile of her own, she convinced us that we needed a night out on the town to show off our new threads. Frannie and I were both hesitant, it had been a rough emotional day. I was also sure that wherever Pam brought us Eric would be well known, and I was tired of how every vampire looked at me like I was his mistress. Finally after a little threatening by Pam, mentioning my brother, her house, the basement, and chains in the same sentence, we were dressed and out the door. Even though Jason and I weren't on speaking terms I wasn't cruel enough to hand him over to Pam for even one evening. Somewhere in the back of my mind I actually thought he might enjoy whatever she had in store for him, but nevertheless, I wasn't going to willingly subject him to a vampire.

As much as it killed me to charge anything to Eric, I had to admit that it was kind of fun trying on different styles and clothing. Decked out in our designer clothing we followed Pam out of the hotel. The valet had our BMW Convertible waiting for us at the curbside.

"Where are we going Pam?" I inquired while I got in the car.

"There is a new Supe bar that opened a few months ago that I thought would be the perfect place for us."

Frannie touched my shoulder from the backseat and I turned around. She pleaded me with her eyes, and I knew the last place she wanted to be tonight was at a club.

"Pam isn't there someplace else we can go, neither Frannie nor I are up to clubbing and dancing," I implored. I really hoped that she understood my meaning. I really didn't want to say that dancing was not appropriate for someone mourning the death of a loved one. We were supposed to attend Quinn's funeral in a few days and both of us just needed a quiet evening.

"Fine, you always ruin my fun Sookie. Maybe tomorrow night huh? If you two want a quieter evening than I know just the place." She was being vague again and I wanted to shake her for the information, but that wouldn't go over well.

"I don't know if tomorrow night would be good either. Once everything…quiets down maybe we can do it when we return home." I almost said 'dies down' and stopped myself before I slipped. The last thing I wanted to talk about this evening was death. I heard Pam mumble a string of what I assumed were profanities under her breath, for they were in another language.

Changing the subject she asked, "So my Master is planning to take you on a date, how exciting."

"I guess so," I replied indifferently.

"You do not what to go?" she asked in disbelief.

I thought about my response carefully before saying, "No…that's not it. I just don't want to be shown off. Ever since…you know…my relationship has changed somehow. This stay here, has made me feel like his mistress and I don't want that, and my God, he even thinks of me that way." I knew I was whining again, but I didn't care. Maybe if I got through to Pam, I'd get through to Eric. Everything that was said to her was relayed right back to him.

"Is that not what you are?"

"God I hope not!" shocked that she would infer such a thing.

"Why not? A mistress is a woman who holds great power, authority, and control and you have that over Eric. I mistress is a strong woman that stands beside her Master…like a chieftain's mate. I have never seen anyone hold that kind of power over him. Whether you like it or not, that is exactly what you are."

Exasperated I added, "No…a mistress is a woman who gets material support for sex. That's not what I am or want."

Pam chuckled, "It seems the definition has changed over time. So that is why you keep saying that you are not his mistress, for in actuality by _my_ definition you are." Her words did make me feel a little better. As least Eric and I had been on a completely different page…_again_. No wonder he had no idea where my tears came from or why the word was so upsetting to me.

I thought about what she said before I asked, "Is there another term, other than mistress, that you can use to define our relationship?"

"That's easy…lovers." I rolled my eyes, I should have thought of that one. "So Sookie, if you do not want to be shown off, what do you want?"

"I think…I would just like to feel…loved."

"You do not feel loved?" she asked me in astonishment.

"No…I feel possessed…or kept…I feel like I am only one of his many women."

She turned her head to look at me disapprovingly, "You are not one of his many women."

Sarcastically I retorted, "Well I thought that, until _Bambi_ proved me otherwise."

"But you were not together," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Don't give me that bullshit. So five minutes after he dumps me he hooks up with some bitch and I'm supposed to be ok with it because we weren't together?" Calming down I added, "Sorry Pam, that part wasn't your fault I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Sookie I am going to tell you something honestly and I do not want you to get upset over it. You know that Eric and I share feels similar to your bond. What did you feel that night radiating from him when we entered the club?"

"I don't remember."

Thoughtfully she asked, "Was it lust or love?"

"No…I don't remember that. I _would_ have remembered that."

"Exactly my point. I could not feel what he was doing because he wasn't enjoying himself. It was mechanical and mundane."

I was totally lost, "So are you telling me that because he didn't _enjoy_ himself I should forgive him?" I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"No…what I am telling you is that woman meant nothing to him. He did not even know her name."

I retorted back, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Changing her line of questioning she asked, "What do you feel from him when you are having sex?"

It wasn't something I could adequately explain, "Lots of emotions."

"Explain."

Thinking hard I answered, "I feel pride, want, lust, adoration, sometimes love."

"Did you feel anything like that coming through the bond when you stood outside that door?"

"No, but he could have been blocking me. He's shut me out before." I remembered back to the plane ride where he had blocked the bond and I felt so…lost.

"Maybe, but he can't shut me out. I always feel what he is feeling and I felt none of those things your described. I would not have brought you there if I did."

I was getting really annoyed, "What is your point Pam?"

"My point is…give him a break. He was trying to figure out what you meant to him, at least he had the decency to tell you that he did not think your relationship would work before he…acted impulsively."

Sadly I answered, "It's not that simple. I said I'd go on a date with him, but I can't just allow my heart to forgive him. I've been hurt bad and seeing that was a reminder of what Bill did to me. I can't go through that again."

Sharply she answered, "My Master is _nothing_ like Bill. You need to understand something though, sex is different for vampires than it is for humans. For vampires sex is a fun and entertaining past time. For humans it means a commitment. Eric did not know this until I explained it to him with my knowledge of Dear Abby. Bill has not been vampire that long and knew the difference, he knew what you expected, whereas my Master did not. Eric has had lots of sex with human women, but has never had a relationship with one, until now." She looked pointedly in my direction and for the first time I realized that we were parked in a parking lot.

I looked around, "When did we get here?"

She threw her head back and laughed, "I was wondering when you would notice. Humans are not very observant with their surroundings. We got here about ten minutes ago."

"Where are we?"

"We are at a riverboat restaurant and lounge called Fangtasy Island. They have a nice relaxing piano bar and a comedy show. Humans can order food and they cater to vampire needs." The three of us got out of the car and I noticed how quiet Frannie had been during the entire car ride.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "You alright?" I asked.

"Ya, just tired is all. Got a lot on my mind, today gave me lots of things to think about."

"I know. We can look over the stuff and talk about it later." I gave her a gentle squeeze and I was not oblivious to the fact that Pam was watching me like a hawk. I dropped the subject before anything slipped that I didn't want Pam to know about yet.

"Follow me," Pam gestured as she walked on ahead of us.

Pam wasn't kidding; the restaurant was an exact replica of a paddle steamer complete with a stern wheel and smokestacks.

"Wow this is amazing. Does it actually sail down the Mississippi River?"

Pam answered, "No, this one is not equipped to do that, but other steamboats like this one do dinner cruises down the river."

"Really? That sounds so neat. I've never been on a real boat before." I said to no one in particular, but I saw something in Pam's expression that almost looked…smug, then it was gone.

We boarded the boat by way of a ramp and stepped into a beautiful foyer. The color schemes were red and gold with dark cherry furniture. The hostess greeted Pam by name, what a shock, and we were ushered into the comedy lounge. I thought that this would be an interesting experience; I had never known vampires to tell and laugh at jokes. They had always seemed so serious, maybe this was

the place they sought comic relief.

We took our seats and were brought menus; the first two pages were for the humans and the last one for vampires. I didn't even want to look at what a vampire could order. I settled on trout almandine and Frannie ordered fried chicken. Pam ordered option three and I had no idea what that meant, nor did I want too.

I sat back and listened to the vampire comedian. Frankly I didn't get most of his jokes, they had to do with sailing, exploring, and hunting, but then he told a few that I got and I was roaring with laughter like the rest of them.

_A vampire bat flies back into his cave after a big night...he has blood all over his face. He perches himself on the roof to try and get some rest. But before too long the other bats smell the blood, and start to gather around him. They ask feverishly where he got the blood from. Knowing that they will not let up till he tells them, "OK, follow me!" He flies out of the cave, across a valley, over a river into a dark forest. Deep in the forest he stops, all the other bats gather round in an excited frenzy. "OK", says the bat, "see that big oak tree over there?" "Yeah yeah," reply the other bats, drooling in anticipation. "Well I fuckin' didn't!" said the bat. _

The crowd roared with laughter and the comedian began again.

_THE PROS & CONS OF DATING A VAMPIRE _

_Pro -Long relationships _

_Allowed to stay out late _

_Easy weight loss _

_Centuries of sexual experience _

_Immune to all diseases _

_Always has amazing stamina _

_Loves necking _

_Save on food bills _

_Won't get a beer belly or have garlic breath _

_Hell with the cons, Damn that's a pretty hefty list, who wouldn't want to date us! _

I looked over at Frannie and saw that she was laughing along with me, I gave Pam a smile, this had been just what was needed. The waitress delivered our food and Pam was told that her 'option' was ready.

Pam stood up and flipped her hair, "I will be back." She followed the vampire waitress out of the lounge. I was glad that whatever option three was, we didn't have to witness it. While we ate in silence my eyes darted around the room at all the different people. Most of them were vampires and supes, any humans were escorted by other supes. My eyes stopped at one table in particular when I noticed Victor eyeing me from a booth. I acknowledged him with a smile and a nod and he nodded back. He placed down his napkin on the table, it was beyond me what he needed it for, and came walking towards our table. I swallowed audibly and for a moment wished Pam was still sitting here with us.

He pulled the unoccupied seat out next to me and sat down.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse."

"Hello Victor or do I call you Your Majesty now?"

He smiled, "For you my dear, Victor is fine."

He nodded towards Frannie, "Miss Quinn." She nodded her head to him, then he returned his attention to me. "Convenient that I ran into you both this evening. I set up a meeting with your Viking on Friday so I could speak with you, but I had something personal that I wanted to say without him present." I held my breath. I tried to remain calm, but panic seemed to be taking over my body involuntarily. "Calm down Sookie, it is nothing bad. I wanted to make an offer to you." He looked over at Frannie, "Your brother was an honorable man. He was the only person I have ever heard of defying the Sword of Truth. I made a replica of the Sword and I was wondering, if it was agreeable to you, to have him buried with it. Regrettable it is not possible to give you the real one, for there are so few in existence, but the one I had made looks like the original and no one would ever question it."

It came out before I could stop it, "Why would you do that? I asked him incredulously. "Forgive me, I mean doesn't that put you in a problematic position. It shows your support for the man that killed the prior vampire King."

"Maybe, but _that _King had ever right to die because Quinn defied the Sword. What I am actually doing is honoring our law. Many vampires plan to attend this funeral to see the existence of a man who, by our law, had the right to take a life of another. Vampires have been rejoicing that such a dishonest man is no longer in power."

Frannie spoke up, "I would be honored…to have my brother laid to rest with the Sword over his chest." She choked on her words and had tears in her eyes. I reached out to grab her hand.

I turned my head back to Victor and added, "Thank you for your kindness."

He stood up and tilted his head towards me, "Your welcome Miss Stackhouse. I will see you on Friday." He walked away returning to his table.

I said to Frannie, "Wow, it's wonderful that Victor plans to honor your brother that way."

She sniffed, "Ya it is." She wiped her eyes on her napkin.

"Aw honey," I said while I leaned over and hugged her.

Pam came strolling back to the table looking nice and rosy. I broke our embrace when Pam stopped dead in her tracks. With her eyes widened and senses heightened, she scanned the room.

Coldly she asked, "Why do I smell _Victor_?" She spat his name and her fangs slid out. She looked, well…prepared for battle.

I sighed, "Because he was right over there…" I spun around in my chair and the table he had been at was now vacant. "Well he was _right there_."

Her eyes were cold as they bore into me, "Did he speak to you?" She sat down in her seat.

"Yes."

Impatiently she asked, "What did he want?"

I looked over at Frannie, I had no idea if this was supposed to be a secret or not. Victor had said that he wanted to speak to me without Eric around, but I knew that I couldn't blow off Pam.

"Victor asked Frannie if she wanted to bury Quinn with the Sword of Truth."

"Why would he offer that?"

"He said it was because Quinn passed the test and vampires are going to come from all over to pay homage."

"Hmm," She looked down at our plates. "You ready? We need to get back and I need to speak to Eric. He is going to tan my hide for leaving you alone."

"Why would he do that? You are entitled to take care of your needs."

"Not if it means putting you in danger. Let us go." She stood up and we followed suit. Pam briskly threw down several twenties on the table, took Frannie and I by the arm and rushed us out of the comedy lounge. When we got to the car she didn't even give us a moment to breathe before she opened our car doors and pushed us in. She got in the car and slammed her door.

"Pam, what is going on? Why are you so worried?" I practically yelled as I clutched the seat when she pealed out of the parking lot.

"I am unsure, but Eric needs to know of this." She didn't elaborate any further and I figured that she wasn't going to. Within a few minutes we were parked out in front of the hotel.

I practically yelled, "_Pam_ what are you not telling me?"

She looked at me pointedly clearly annoyed, "It is not your concern, if it _should_ become your concern, you will know. Now get out." We did as she said and I thought it best to keep my mouth shut at this point. Pam dragged us by the arms to the elevators and up to our room. She unlocked the door, pushed us in and shut it behind us. She whipped out her phone and walked into her room.

Frannie and I went in our own room and shut the door.

"What do you think that was about?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Victor did not appear to have any motive in what he asked. I don't understand what has her so worked up."

"Do you think she was joking when she said Eric would tan her hide?"

I decided to tell her honestly, "No I don't. You don't cross Eric and if he gave her instructions well…I hope I get a chance to speak with him. It wasn't her fault at all. She could never have guessed that he would have shown up there. It was a coincidence, that wasn't even our intended destination."

"Maybe Victor's following us."

None of this made any sense, "What purpose would that serve?" Just then, Pam knocked on the door.

She opened it and said, "My Master wishes to speak with you." She handed me her phone.

"Hello."

"What happened exactly?" Eric asked.

"We made eye contact and he came over. He said he wanted to make me an offer. He said that no one had ever defied the Sword before and wanted it to be laid to rest with Quinn. He said that the original couldn't be buried with him, but he made an exact replica. I asked him why he would do that, and he said it was because he was honoring the law. Quinn defied the Sword and had the right to kill the King. He said that many vampires plan to attend the funeral because of this. Why, what does it mean?"

"I don't know yet, but he approached you while your escort was absent. If he needed to speak to you, the proper protocol would be to request an audience with you from your escort, Pam, or me. He already requested an audience from me with you on Friday. He had no reason to approach you."

Remembering more I said, "He said this was a personal matter and wanted to speak to me without you present. Obviously he knew that Pam would know immediately when she returned from the table, so he didn't care if you found out."

"No Sookie, I am pretty sure he wanted me to know, but for what purpose. I wonder what he will want from you in return for doing this. He said that he wanted to make you an offer?"

"Yes…why would you think he wants something in return?"

He sighed, "Sookie have you not learned anything about us. We never do anything without expecting payment of some kind."

A thought occurred to me, "Do you expect payment from me?"

He chuckled, "Not payment, but something else."

"What?" I taunted him.

"I just want…you," he breathed into the phone. A shiver rippled through my body and I could have sworn I heard him chuckle or maybe it was Pam. I looked over at her and she had this devilish grin on her face.

Changing the subject I asked, "Now what?"

"Are we still talking about you and I or you and Victor?" he seductively asked.

A chill ran down my back, "Victor and I."

"We will see what he wants in return Friday, until then, I want you guarded twenty-four hours a day."

"That's really not necessary. Frannie and I need to do a few things tomorrow and I don't what people following us around."

"The problem is you already have people following you around. How do you explain Victor knowing where you were? There is no argument on this. At dawn I will have Were guards in place outside your door and they will follow you everywhere you go."

As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point; Victor did know how to

find me.

I huffed my answer, "Fine, I'll deal with the guards."

"Good, your safety is important to me. Put Pam on."

I handed the phone back to Pam. She walked out of the room with the

phone in her hand.

Frannie turned to me and whispered, "So guards huh, how is that going to work with…the errands we need to do?" She mouthed the last part.

I just shook my head and mouthed, "I don't know."

Louder I said, "Well I'm really tired. I'm going to get ready for bed." She agreed and we took turns using the bathroom. Within minutes we were both lying in bed with the lights off. I was awake for the longest time. I couldn't wait to ask Frannie if she wanted to run the Flower Shop. The biggest problem I foresaw was keeping my ownership of the shop a secret. And, what the hell was I supposed to do with the strip club? Unless I found a way to own them in secret I would have to sell them. I really wanted to find a way to keep the flower shop. I needed to speak with Mr. Cataliades again, without my Were guards nearby. The question was…how.

*******

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Frannie was sprawled out on her bed with her folder open. She had a box of Kleenex next to her and was sniffling. I hopped off my bed and crawled onto hers.

"So…" I started. I had no idea where to begin or what to ask. I couldn't talk about anything in my meeting right now and I didn't want to ask her what she was going through.

I tried again, "…why don't we get dressed and go out. We can bring this stuff with us and talk about it at the apartment. Hopefully the guards will be out of hearing range."

"What about the safety deposit box?"

"We will check that out too. Let's go to the apartment first." We both got up and got dressed. I really wasn't in the mood for any fanfare today, so I was going to suggest that we eat outside of the hotel. I grabbed my folders from behind the picture and tucked them under my arm.

"You going to bring those?" She nodded to my folders.

"I thought we might have a chance to look at them at the…apartment."

"Good idea." She gathered her papers together and stuffed them back into the envelope.

"Why don't we get something to eat too?" I suggested.

"Sounds fine to me."

Then, I remembered I had one thing to do before we left. "Frannie I'll just be a minute, I'll meet you by the front door." I backtracked into the bedroom. Lifting up my clothes in my suitcase, I found Niall's magic book. Opening it to my last entry, I sighed when I noticed that he hadn't responded yet. _Well here goes nothing_, I thought to myself.

I repeated the incantation in my mind and thought my question. "_I met with the demon lawyer yesterday. He said that your assets are possibly magically run. Is that true and is the magic still in effect? Will those effects wear off? Is there anything specific you want me to do with your property? Not that I'm not grateful, but why would you sent up a fund for my future children when I'm seeing a vampire? Thank you very much for desiring to take care of me._" I thought that adequately covered what I wanted to ask him. Now the tricky part, waiting for the answer. I closed the book and tucked it back under my belongings.

I strolled out of the bedroom where Frannie was waiting, folder in hand, and opened the front door. Outside were two Weres, as promised, standing guard. I just rolled my eyes.

One of the guards spoke, "I'm Casey and this here is Tom. We are instructed

to follow you ladies around for the rest of the week as your daytime guards." Casey was tall and very built; he had a scar over his left eye. Tom on the other hand was shorter, but still quite well built.

"Nice to meet both of you. I was wondering…are Frannie and I going to be able to have any privacy or will you hear all of our conversations?"

Tom responded, "We are required to keep you within hearing range and preferably eyesight. We will try to give you as much privacy as we can, but you have to understand, we need to stay alert." He smiled apologetic at me.

We took off down the hall with the guards on our tail. In the elevator I asked Frannie, "So do you want to find a diner instead of eating here?"

She smirked at me and I knew she saw right through me, "If that's what you really want."

"I do." I didn't want Eric to keep paying for me. I thought about what he said last night about vampires never doing anything out of kindness.

We walked out of the hotel and the valet had already pulled our car around. It made me wonder how they knew. It made it even more clear to me that our every move was being observed by not only the hotel staff, but Eric. I went to walk around to the driver's side, but Casey stopped me.

"I will drive ma'am." I pouted a little. I was actually looking forward to driving a convertible, but like a well-mannered Southern Belle, I handed over the keys without argument.

"Where to ladies?" Casey asked.

"Um, we want to go to a local diner."

"No problem." He sped out of the parking lot and down the road. It was only about a block before we turned into another parking lot. It was a quaint little place, just what I was looking for. My southern charm did not invite my guards inside to eat with us though. Frannie and I needed to work on our game plan and if we had to write notes to do it, we would.

I turned to my two guards who were getting out of the car, "Would you gentlemen mind watching us from out here. We promise to sit in front of the large window so we'd be in plain view?" I gave my most dazzling smile.

Tom was hesitant before he answered, "I guess that would be alright. Let me go in and secure the area first." Casey waited with us, while Tom went in to 'secure' the restaurant.

He came back out a few minutes later, "All clear. Right in front of the window." He gave me a pointed look that said he would be right in if we sat

elsewhere.

She and I walked into the restaurant leaving the guards outside to watch us

through the large front window. I couldn't believe how excited I was over this little victory, when in actuality I should be really pissed. I felt like I was being reined in…again. I reminded myself it could potentially get worse when Eric found out about my newfound wealth.

We located a table right in front of the big window and sat down.

Taking the menus from the table I scanned them before I took a pen from my purse and wrote on my napkin, "Does the apartment have a fire escape?"

She scribbled, "Yes." A plan was beginning to form in my mind.

_**Here is a few more vampire jokes for your amusement.**_

_**Why does a vampire consider himself a good artist? **_

_**Because he draws blood so well. **_

_**Where did vampires first settle in America? **_

_**New Fangland **_

_**How do you join the vampire fan club? **_

_**Send your name, address and blood type. **_

_**What do you get when you cross a vampire with Sir Lancelot? **_

_**A bite in shining armor. **_

_**How many vampires does it take to change a light bulb? **_

_**Zero none of them need it. **_

_**Why is it bad to tell a vampire to get a life? **_

_**Because they might decide to take YOURS. **_

**A/N: And yes Sookie is going to run again, but before you all curse me out, this will lead to a much needed discussion that she and Eric really need to have. Her big escape, the safety deposit boxes, and the much anticipated conversation and date coming soon.**

**To ericsmine, writing this story is **_**my**_** crack. I'm glad your enjoying it so much.**

**To elaine, thank you for your review even though you aren't a registered user. I just wanted to say that **_**I**_** would be an untrusting Bitch too if I had to go through everything this poor woman has gone through. The only one she knows she can depend on is herself, everyone else has betrayed or disappointed her. It's going to take a lot of work for her to allow anyone else in her heart. I try to put myself in Sookie's position when I write this. The poor girl is going to go home to a house with no furniture and a massive construction bill, she has ever right to be a bitch.**

**Thank you to Audreyest for helping me with the chapter. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful ideas. If I use them I will acknowledge where they came from. I try and give credit where credit is due. If I somehow miss you, throw a cyber tomato at me and I will acknowledge you in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, though I pissed a lot of you off with the last chapter. Hey, feuled passion means you'll review right? I take the good with the bad. The reason why Eric has to oversee Sookie's employment in E(E)E is because it's a Supe business. The Supes aren't allowed to approach her unless he gives his consent. Therefore, he would have to give consent to all her requests for her services in that company. I hope that makes sense. I will try to clarify as the story progresses. **

**What's your best vampire joke? Start thinking about what you'd like to see for Sookie's first job for E(E)E. I have to say, this story has become a collaborated effort with all of you. You guys keep me motivated and give me the most wonderful ideas. **


	32. Family Jewels

**Someone asked me for a timeline so here it is: Just so you all know, it's Wednesday in my story. Eric is due in tomorrow, unless he comes earlier. He may have an unexpected change in his schedule. I'm expected a text from him later today on his plans. The date, if all goes according to plan, is Thursday night, the evening Eric arrives. The meeting with Victor is on Friday and the funeral is on Saturday. There are so many eventful things happening that it seems it's taking me forever to get to the funeral.**

**Chapter 32- Family Jewels**

_She and I walked into the restaurant leaving the guards outside to watch us through the large front window. I couldn't believe how excited I was over this little victory, when in actuality I should be really pissed. I felt like I was being reined in…again. I reminded myself it could only get worse when Eric found out about my newfound wealth. _

_We found a table right in front of the big window and sat down. _

_Taking the menus from the table I scanned them before I took a pen from my purse and wrote on my napkin, "Does the apartment have a fire escape?" _

_She scribbled, "Yes." A plan was beginning to form in my mind. _

_*****_

The waitress came over and we ordered. I could see something was obviously bothering Frannie, she kept biting her lower lip. She would open her mouth or reach for the pen, then stop herself. I opened my mind to hers. Usually I liked to stay out of the minds of my friends, but with guards within hearing range, now was the time to be studious.

_Why does she always have to run? I don't understand why we can't go to the bank with the guards. So what if they see what we are doing? Is she really willing to push Eric's buttons so much that he may give up and walk away? He really is concerned for her safety, and she's disregarding him again. _

I raised an eyebrow at her to indicate that I had tuned in to her internal dilemma. She mouthed, "Sorry," and shrugged. I wasn't upset with her at all, in truth, I didn't want to blow off the guards, but I needed to minimize the questions that would arise with what they heard and saw. There may be things in Niall's box that I would be unable to explain. How would I explain opening Niall's safety deposit box to Eric, no we had to get away from them. I didn't want to chance it. Eric and I desperately needed to talk, but there were a few things I didn't want to tell him yet. So precaution was necessary.

I grabbed the pen and wrote, "I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it was necessary. I'm going to text Mr. Cataliades, maybe we can meet with him today instead of tomorrow. At the apartment we can go through the folders and write any questions we have, but I think if we delay the meeting until tomorrow, suspicion of what we are up to will be even worse. Best to get it all out of the way today, and be under hotel arrest tomorrow."

She nodded and took the pen, "Will the guards be in trouble for loosing us?"

Truthfully, I hadn't thought of that. I hated to admit it, but they probably would have to face Eric's wrath. I winced with what I was about to do to the poor guards.

The waitress arrived with our food and we ate in silence. I whipped out my phone to text Mr. Cataliades. I was as vague as I could be. I had a feeling like everything else, that my phone was tapped.

_Sookie: Complications - meet today?_

Within a minute, my phone beeped.

_Mr. Cataliades: When?_

I tried to think of a way that I could be cryptic and still get my point across. I needed to convey our escape and plans to go the Bank of America. What word would convey the thought to escape our escorts? _Fire_ was the only word that came to mind. I knew the lawyer would understand the abbreviations for Bank of America. Hopefully he would understand my cryptic code. I guess I would soon find out.

_Sookie: Going to the apt first - FIRE - BOA - meet you _

_Mr. Cataliades: Wheels?_

_Sookie: Possibly!_

_Mr. Cataliades: 3 - Corner of Main/Wash. _

I snapped my phone shut with a sigh of relief. Everything was falling into place; the only thing left was to ditch the guards. The car would pick us up at three on the corner of Main and Washington Street. We had about two and a half hours to go through the apartment. Hopefully that would be enough time for us to look around. By that time, I was sure the guards would not expect us to flee from them. It was enough time to make them secure, and for us to make a clean break. Once inside the car, we would be harder to track.

Frannie and I left the restaurant and stowed ourselves in the backseat. Quinn's apartment was only a few blocks away and it took no time at all to arrive there. It was a red brick building, kind of reminded me of a brownstone. Each apartment had its own balcony. Many of the owners had flowers and plants decorating their porches, adding charm to the building. Frannie dug a key out from her folder and unlocked the outer door. We followed her up to the second floor where she stopped in front of apartment 5. She unlocked this door with the second key that was on the ring.

The apartment was simple and decorated in neutral color tones. It definitely reminded me of a bachelor pad, but it was very neat. That was probably due to the fact that he never stayed in one place for very long.

We all stepped inside and I turned to our escorts, "Would you mind guarding us from outside the door? What we have to do…is kind of…personal." I hoped to play on their sympathy of cleaning out the apartment of someone they revered.

Casey hesitated a bit before he answered, "Let me secure the area first, then we'll guard you from outside this door and down below. We don't want anyone sneaking up on us." He looked over at Tom and nodded before he searched each room. I didn't hear him make much noise, but I saw him scurry from room to room.

I turned to Tom, "So…what were you told? Why are you guarding us?"

A sly smile twitched his lips, "Well, Mr. Northman had said that someone was causing trouble for you. We are to keep a close eye on the both of you."

"That's it, no details!"

"I just do my job ma'am. I don't ask questions." That seemed like an adequate answer. Even if they asked, Eric probably wouldn't tell them.

Casey came back into the room, "All clear ladies. If you need anything just yell, we'll be close." Both gentleman backed out of the front door and shut it.

I turned to Frannie, this was her brother's space, and I wanted to make sure that I didn't overstep any boundaries. I knew this would be rough on her, and figured that I better let her lead. "So….", I stammered.

She looked around, her chest heaved, and I could tell how overwhelmed she was. "I think…I want to start in the bedroom," she declared.

"Do we need boxes or anything?" I was sure that Frannie wanted to pack some of his things to take with us.

"I think we'll need a few. I honestly don't know how much of this I can do. I was thinking just to look through some of his things, and then have movers pack up the rest. But his personal items…I want…I want us to pack them. So yeah…a few boxes probably." I could see how broken up she was as she whispered and choked on her words. I was beginning to rethink escaping to the lawyer today. I didn't think she'd be in any condition for that.

I walked over to the front door and opened it. Tom was standing right outside. I smiled sweetly as I spoke, "I was wondering…is there any way for you to get us some boxes? We need to pack up some things, and it kind of slipped my mind."

"Sure ma'am. I'll have a courier bring over some packing supplies, boxes, tape, and markers. Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can think of right now. Thank you very much." I shut the door and went back into the apartment to find Frannie. She was in his bedroom sitting on his bed holding a picture. I sat next to her and tilted my head when I saw the photo. I reached my hand out to take it from her. I was clearly shocked by what I saw.

"What…where was this?"

"On the nightstand, by his bed." The photo was of Quinn and I dancing at Jason's wedding. Tears welled in my eyes when I saw how carefree we were. The way he was looking at me showed clear adoration and love. My head was thrown back in laughter as he spun me on the dance floor. Where on earth had he gotten this picture? I didn't even have any photos of my brother's wedding.

She quietly asked me, "Would you like it?"

I sniffed and held back a sob that threatened to escape, "Can I really?" She nodded her head with a tiny smile on her lips. She looked…at peace.

"I just wanted you to know…that I hoped you two would work everything out. Though I wasn't that nice to you…I wanted you to be with my brother. I really appreciate everything you have done for me." I hugged her.

"I wish things had been different between him and I." As the words left my mouth I realized how true they were. I never gave Quinn a fighting chance, and it was only upon his impending death that I saw how wonderful of a man he really was. I took so much crap from Eric and even Bill, but I never gave Quinn a chance. What had I been afraid of?

I pulled back from her, "We should get started." I didn't want to rush her, but I needed to keep myself busy. I was on the verge of breaking down and I couldn't do that to her. I needed to stay focused and strong to help Frannie through this time. I didn't want to dwell on my own selfish problems when she needed me.

She nodded her head, "I'll go through his drawers in here. Why don't you start in the kitchen? You can throw out anything that's spoiled and pack up any remaining can goods for the food bank."

I stood up to leave, "You gonna be ok in here alone?"

She sniffed, "Yeah…I need…to be." There was nothing more for me to say. I completely understood. When I missed Gran, I comforted myself with things that smelled of her. I held her belongings and somehow felt close to her. It was one of the few things that allowed me some perspective and brought me closer to her when I felt so alone.

I took the picture and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I had a strange sense of déjà vu. Quinn had helped me clean out Hadley's apartment, and I had given him the same task. Before I began, I stashed the photograph away in my purse. Then, I meticulously opened each cabinet, sorting the food. I had only been working for about a half hour when I heard a knock at the door.

I answered it to find Tom with my delivered supplies. He brought them inside for me, then left, shutting the door behind him. I put together a few boxes and taped the bottoms. I brought three of them into the bedroom for Frannie. She had the room turned upside down. Piles of clothes were folded on the floor and personal belongings were on top of the bed. I sat the boxes down on the floor for her.

"Are you going to donate his clothes?" I asked.

"Yes…I think that would be…best."

"Would you like some trash bags to put them in?"

"That would probably be better than boxes huh?"

"Yeah, I think so." I walked back out of the room and looked under the kitchen sink. I found the trash bags I had been looking for.

Bringing them back to her I said, "Here you go."

After I handed them to her I was turning to leave when she said, "Could you help me put these in here?" She pointed to the clothes and shook the trash bag open. She held the bag, while I began gently putting the clothes in it.

I hated to ask sounding insensitive, but Quinn was a man. Jason had always put money and other things in his pockets that he forgot about. Gran would get so upset when she found money crumpled up in the washing machine. "Did you check all the pockets?"

"I did."

We worked in silence. Folding clothes and putting them in trash bags. After about fifteen minutes I asked, "Would it bother you if I put music on? Is there a radio anywhere?"

Her face brightened a little at the thought, "I think music might be good. Yeah he does…there is one…in the entertainment center in the living room." I could see her shaking her head ever so slightly; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. I walked over to the television in the other room and fiddled with the stereo that was beneath it. I found a country station and soon I was singing along to Carrie Underwood. Checking out the rest of the apartment, I noticed the fire escape in the guest bedroom. Looking out the window I saw Casey below. I opened the window and looked down, he waved to me. I had no idea how we were going to escape. Leaving it open for the time being, I headed off to Quinn's bedroom and checked on Frannie. She was going through some of his personal items, so I went back to the kitchen to work on my task.

After I finished sorting the food, I moved on to the rest of the kitchenware. I did kind of chuckle to myself because much of Quinn's décor involved animal prints and tiger stripes. I had never seen animal print dinnerware before. I found some newspaper that hadn't been recycled yet, and wrapped the dishes nice and neat.

I wasn't exactly sure what Frannie's plans were. I hoped that she stayed on in my house. I really enjoyed her company and she has become a good friend, but she had money of her own now and even household things for her to use. I hoped that sometime this week I could find the right moment to be able to express to her my desire for her to stay. I wanted her in no way to feel obligated to leave now that she could.

It was getting late. I kept checking the time because if we were going to do this, it would have to be soon. I walked back into the bedroom and Frannie had her paperwork out on the bed, mulling over it. I grabbed my folders and scanned through them. Starting with Claudine, I searched through the paperwork. I was surprised to find out that the flower shop that she owned was indeed the one in Shreveport, _Every Bloomin' Thing. _I prayed that having the need to have someone run the shop, would entice Frannie to stick around.

Scanning over Hooligans, I was surprised at how much of a moneymaker the club was. Well thinking about it, how couldn't a club where hot men practically danced around in nothing not make money. It was the least desirable asset for me. I had never been in a strip club and I couldn't imagine what our good Father would say if he knew I took ownership of that property. There was only one human that I could think of that was worldly enough and up for such a challenge, but she wasn't speaking to me at the moment. I made a note to myself to not leave New Orleans without speaking to Amelia. I sighed to myself when I saw another kink in my chain, if I kept these properties then I would have to tell Eric about all the new changes in my life much sooner than I was ready to.

I pulled out the information for the safety deposit box. Fortunately it was in the same Bank as Quinn's. There was no key, only a cryptic message, _search your mind and you shall gain entrance_. Alright, this was not going to be as easy as I had thought. I should have known Niall wouldn't find use for a key. I looked at the nightstand clock; it was quarter to three. It was now or never. I said a silent prayer. Lately I've been praying to Claudine instead of God, having a direct family connection in heaven had to be good right? So I prayed with fervor and implored Claudine with my mind to help us escape the guards and find sanctuary with the demon lawyer. No sooner had I lifted my eyes, I felt the ground tremble and heard a massive explosion.

Tom flew through the front door and into the bedroom, "Are you all right? Some kind of explosion when off in the back of the building, I have to go check it out."

I looked over at Frannie, "We're fine."

"Good, I'll be back, stay here." He flew back out the door. This was our chance.

I declared to her, "Now!" We stuffed our papers back into the envelope, grabbed my purse, and hurried to the guest bedroom window with the fire escape. I swung my purse up over my head and tucked my folders in my shirt and pants. Frannie followed suit. Looking down below, I did not see anyone in the alleyway. I threw my leg out the window and climbed out. The explosion was on the backside of the building and the fire escape was on the left side. As I made my way down, the alleyway below stayed clear. I shimmied down the landings first with Frannie right above me. I was afraid to pull the last bit of ladder down to alert our presence with the noise, so I let myself fall. Off in the distance I could hear fire trucks heading our way. Frannie was just at the point where she was ready to drop. She gave me one final glance before she let go. She landed on the balls of her feet in a crouch just like a cat. She may not have inherited the tiger gene, but she could sure fall like one.

We were both on the ground in the alleyway and I realized I had no idea how to get to the corner of Washington and Main.

I looked at her in panic and she mouthed, "Which way."

My only guess was to come around to the front of the building and take off down the street. The fire trucks were on their way and we needed to hurry so it didn't look like we were fleeing the crime scene. I took off down the alley and felt my body being pulled to the right. I walked fast, but didn't run, for I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. At we reached the next block the fire trucks sped past us. My body guided me to the right again. I didn't have any time to question my responses, I just went with it. Looking up at the sign I noticed we were on Main Street. Two more blocks and I saw a black sedan parked on the opposite side of the road facing us. I was just about to cross the street in my excitement, when I felt something holding me back. It felt like two large hands were holding my body in place. I looked around and only Frannie was by my side.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Something's wrong." I opened my mind and tried to project into the vehicle. The streets were busy and there was so much crowd interference and chatter that I wasn't able to get a clear read. Just then, the door of the black sedan opened and two men, one human and one Were, stepped out of the vehicle. They looked like they had stepped right out of the Men in Black movie, though Agent Kay didn't look anything like Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith was much hotter than _that_ Agent Jay. Dressed in black suits and I swear Ray-bans, they began making their way across the street towards us. At that moment another black sedan screeched to a halt right in front of me with the windows rolled down.

"Get in!" One peek to the driver's side told me it was the lawyer. We flung the doors open and hopped in. The streets were busy and the men had almost made it across the street. Mr. Cataliades peeled out while one of the man's hands grazed the rear of our vehicle.

"Who were they?"

"I have no idea. It seems your Viking's instincts to have you guarded was a good one. I'm just glad that I made it on time. How were you able to get away from your Were guards?"

I was careful with what I said, not that I didn't trust the lawyer, but I didn't want anyone to know I was getting divine help from a family member.

"There was some sort of fire in the back of the building and we were able to get out by use of the fire escape."

"I see. I'm going to drive around for a few minutes just incase we are being followed. Someone had access to your phone or mine. That's the only way I can account for those men knowing your whereabouts. Let's hope they haven't figured out what BOA means or we will have company at our next stop. As it is, I do not think it's a good idea to bring you back to my office, but hopefully the bank is safe. I think the safest place to take you for a meeting would be a public restaurant. I know a few where we could have a private table."

We drove around in circles for the next fifteen minutes. I pulled out my cell phone and switched it to off. I figured the first things our guards would do is call. At least if my phone wasn't on, I couldn't answer.

I thought about the guys who attempted to grab us. It seemed sloppy for a vampire like Victor to send a human after us. He would have put power behind the order and gotten two Weres to do his dirty work. Someone else was behind that attempt, someone who would also have no problem tapping my phone. Before I could reach any conclusion, we had pulled into the bank parking lot. With much trepidation, Frannie and I got out of the vehicle.

We entered in from the side entrance. It was the largest bank I'd ever seen. We'd have no need for a bank this size in Bon Temps. My entire house could fit in the foyer. A short chunky man in a suit bustled over towards us with a smile.

He extended his hand to the lawyer and said, "So nice to see you again Mr. Cataliades. What can I help you with today?"

Mr. Cataliades shook the man's hand and introduced us, "Mr. Wentworth, this is Sookie Stackhouse and Frannie Quinn. I am here for these ladies today. They both have a safety deposit box they need to open. Sookie's box is in high security." Mr. Wentworth's eyes brightened when Mr. Cataliades said 'high security'. I could practically see the dollar signs dancing in his eyes.

He reached for my hand, "Ah…Ms. Stackhouse, it is so lovely to meet you. May I offer you a refreshment?"

Realizing I was quite parched I said, "Yes that would be nice, and please call me Sookie." I gave him my nervous smile. The man held onto my hand a little longer than he should have, but I believed that he was harmless.

"Right this way." As we followed Mr. Wentworth, it did not escape my notice that he did not acknowledge Frannie one iota of a millisecond. I resented this man with his big impersonal bank. As a regular citizen, I would never put my money in a bank like this. He brought us to a conference room where there was a spread on the table of bagels, muffins, and pastries. Off to the side was a coffee and hot water carafe, and a refrigerator full of soft drinks and other fruit juices.

"Please, enjoy. When you are ready I will show you the way." He turned and went out of the room giving us some privacy.

I was noticeably starving, so I indulged myself with a plain bagel and a cheese Danish. I was so tempted to take the garlic bagel and thoroughly brush my teeth before I saw Pam, but out of courtesy I didn't. I spread a heavenly strawberry cream cheese on my bagel and sat down at the table. I thought it was a good time to pull out the information on my safety deposit box and try and decipher the meaning of the cryptic message. It had to be something that only I would know, having to do with the fae. I was at a loss for the moment because I was quite sure that I didn't have any specific secrets with my great-grandfather that no one else knew.

I asked Mr. Cataliades, "You said my box was in high security, what does that mean?"

"It means my dear, that you can only access the box by a hand scan, voice identification, and a pass code."

"How did Niall get my hand scan?" He just arched his brow at me. Duh Sookie, magic. I looked down at my paperwork again. I re-read the words, _search your mind and you shall gain entrance_. I hoped that while I stood in front of the box, the answer would come to me.

We finished our snacks and Mr. Cataliades peeked his head outside the door. Mr. Wentworth appeared in seconds.

"Ready?" We nodded our heads and the man waddled out of the conference room. We took the elevator down to the 'G' floor. Stepping out of the elevator, we stood in front of a secured steel door. Mr. Wentworth slid a card in a slot on the door and it clicked open. We entered a room that kind of reminded me of a post office. All the boxes were numbered and varied in size. Some were only big enough for paper while others were big enough to walk through.

Frannie took out her key, "It's box 1974," she said. Mr. Wentworth led her down the row all the way on the right hand side.

He pointed to the box then said, "Here it is, I'll give you some privacy." He walked away and we stood staring at the box. The lawyer turned to follow Mr. Wentworth and when I went to follow suit, she stopped me.

"No Sookie, I want you to be here." I was torn on what to do, because I wasn't sure I wanted her to see the inside of Niall's box. I had a feeling some magical family secrets rested in that box and I wasn't sure if her eyes were privy to them.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I'm sure. Did you know that's the year he was born? Ironic isn't it, that according to the Chinese Zodiac, he was born in the year of the tiger." With that she took out her key and unlocked the box. The lid pulled down and a drawer slid open. There were several stacks of papers, two boxes, several sets of keys, but my eyes focused on the tiny wrapped box with a sticky note on it that said 'for Sookie'.

Frannie picked up the wrapped box, "I know what this is. I believe it is for you. When you want to know the details, I'll tell you." I just nodded. A lump had formed in my throat and I was unable to speak. I put the box in my purse so I could open it up later in private.

A large velvet square box was nestled in among the papers. She extracted the box and opened it. We both gasped at the sight. Inside the box was a necklace, bracelet, earrings, and ring set. I had never seen a necklace that exquisite before. The chain had two layers of thick gold beads with blue and red enamel on them. The front of the necklace had four gold beads, that gradually increased in size, cascading down the front. A large gold oval medallion draped in front; gold beads surrounded it and a large sapphire hung from it. The necklace was absolutely breathtaking, and the rest of the pieces matched it perfectly.

While I was still ogling with my mouth hanging open Frannie said, "Our family jewels."

Shocked I asked, "Your family has jewels?"

"Yeah. It's been passed down from generations of tigers in our family. My ancestors originally came from India, these jewels are from the first Quinn that turned into a tiger. These jewels represent our history and our heritage. I have never seen them before and I thought their existence were only rumors. My mother must have given them to Quinn before her death. They are so beautiful. To think, I am the last of the Quinns and I can't even change." I felt her sadness. Her line ended when Quinn died. I was slightly envious of Frannie for having a heritage and knowing about it. I was just beginning to touch the surface of mine before my great-grandfather left the realm. There was much about my family that I didn't know and probably much more I would never _get_ to know.

I reached out to graze my hand over the necklace, "What are you going to do with them?"

"I think the safest place for them is right here." Frannie leaned her hand on the drawer and it slid out further. The drawer had been caught on stacks of cash that lined the back rows. The money was stacked sideways in three bundles of two different rows. The bills were at least eight inches high, the entire height of the box.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Wow is an understatement." She picked up the first stack of bills and flipped through, they were all hundreds. The bills appeared to be separated in stacks of 200, so Frannie held in her hand twenty thousand dollars.

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judah!" I had never seen that kind of money before.

She counted out fifty one hundred dollar bills and put them in her purse. She placed the rest of the money back into the box. She grabbed all the loose papers and shoved them in her folder.

"I need to look at these later." Underneath the papers were passports, lots of them. She opened the first one to see Quinn's, the next was someone named Markus Quinton with Quinn's picture, and then next was with a different name.

"Why do you think Quinn had different passports?"

"I don't know, but they're not all Quinn's." She handed me two passports, one was a picture of Frannie with the name Alexandra Quinton and the other, a picture of me with the name Sally Quinton.

"Why would he have a fake passport for you and I?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he expected trouble and was going to get us the hell away from here. He just never made it that far. Maybe going through some of these papers will clue us in to the mystery." She went to put the passports back and I stopped her.

"Just in case." She nodded and handed me mine and slipped hers in her purse. Quinn definitely saw trouble heading our way and we had no idea if that trouble had already been taken care of by means of the King's death or if it was just beginning. I prayed for the former, but with the strange Men in Black, my gut told me it was the latter.

She closed up the box and relocked it. After making sure that everything was securely tucked away, we went to find Mr. Cataliades and Mr. Wentworth.

Frannie spoke, "Thank you."

Mr. Wentworth said, "Anytime ma'am. Did you take all of the belongings or are we still renting you the space?"

"No…I've decided to keep it."

Mr. Cataliades said, "Continue to bill the account on file. If any new changes are made to the account we will notify you."

"Very well. Ms. Stackhouse are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Which of the 'highly secured' is yours?"

I looked over at Mr. Cataliades, for I had no idea. I didn't know if Niall used his own name or an alias.

Mr. Cataliades responded, "Niall Brigant is the name."

"Really? That box has been rented to that name since the bank opened as Commercial National Bank in 1904. No one has ever been here, but the dues have always been paid on time by an anonymous party. The bank employees think that box is haunted. Now I am happy to know its not."

I held up my hand and answered, "Mr. Wentworth, I would hope you understand the discretion I seek being the owner of this box. No one is to know that I came here for this purpose."

He tilted his head slightly to me, "Of course madam, all transactions are completely confidential. You have my word no one will know." I breathed a sigh of relief. He led me down one of the rows, all the way to the back of the room. Against the wall was a door with a keypad. Mr. Wentworth slid his card in the slot and scanned his handprint on a digital wall pad. A 'voice' spoke from the door asking for his name. Mr. Wentworth gave his full name and the voice said, "Access granted." The door clicked open. As we walked in the small room, the door locked behind us; I began to feel very claustrophobic. Two additional doors faced us. Mr. Wentworth chose the door on the right and repeated the process all over again. We walked through that door to see a row of six more doors.

"Your room is on the far left. I will wait outside this door. You will be required to do a hand scan, voice identification, and submit a pass code. I will be unable to hear you, so ring the bell on the wall when you are done. No one but those predetermined in the system can enter that room; it has heat signatures and would know if more than one person is in it. Good luck." He shut the door behind me and I walked to the last door, box one, er, room one.

I stood in front of the door not sure what to do first. The digital wall panel lit up detecting my presence. It asked me to place my handprint on the panel. Placing my right hand on the sensor, I spoke my name. It asked for my 'pass phrase'. A surge of energy filled my body and I knew exactly what phase I was suppose to speak. I repeated aloud the incantation Niall taught me, and just when I thought it wasn't the right code, the door clicked open. I pulled the heavy vaulted door open and stepped inside. The lights clicked on. It was a room approximately five by eight lined with shelves. I stepped inside and the door swung closed behind me. For a second I was panicked that I was locked in, but it opened when I pushed on it. Relieved I spun back around to face the contents. I felt like I stepped in Aladdin's treasure room. The walls were lined with jewels, paintings, and cash. I didn't even know where to begin and I wish I had Frannie here to hold me up before I passed out. Propped up, in my direct line of sight, was a letter with my name on it. That seemed like the best place to start, taking a deep breath I walked over to the letter.

I opened it up and read it.

_Dearest Sookie, _

_I need to tell you of the danger you are in if the supe community finds out that you are in possession of my assets. People would kill to get their hands on some of the things in my collections. Any pieces that may cause a danger to you, I have warded with spells so they appear to be something else to others. The safest place for my things is inside this room. Nothing can get past that door but you. Some of the things you will have to remove to use. I have warded a talisman for you to wear that will shield you from danger and offer a fair amount of protection. Wear it always. I have left you a book that will explain some of our fae heritage and allow you to memorize simple incantations. Be safe, daughter of the Brigant._

As I read the last words the letter disappeared from my fingertips and a book and box appeared in front of me. I opened the box and inside was a white gold medallion with a crest of some sort. It was on a very long chain that could be easily hidden under by shirt. I slipped it on over my head and tucked it safely inside my shirt. The book was small enough to conceal inside my handbag. Good thing I had brought a really large handbag with me today. I tucked it inside and looked around for any other things that I would need to take with me. I didn't know when I would be back, but I needed days to go through all this. One of the shelves was stacked with cash. I pulled down one group of bills and noticed that it was also stacked in groups of two hundred. I slipped the stack into my purse, I had no idea what I would do with twenty thousand dollars, but under my mattress sounded like a good place at the moment. I looked around for anything else that could be of use; a folder with my name on it caught my eye. I grabbed it before opening the door and letting myself out of the room.

I stood outside the door for a few minutes catching my breath. I had never seen such a treasure trove before. I knew fairies liked diamonds and wealth, but what was I supposed to do with it all. Armed with my talisman, my magic book, and twenty thousand dollars, I rang the bell. Moments later I heard the door click open and I was standing face to face with Mr. Wentworth. He allowed me to pass. We all exited out the outer door, walked through the rows of boxes and out the main door of the room.

He turned and said to me, "Anytime you need anything from that box, you come directly to me…" then he added, "both of you." I could see how much it was a stretch for him to include Frannie in this offer. It made me mad, and if I could move the contents of the room elsewhere I would, but Niall even said, no room was safer than that one.

Mr. Wentworth walked us to the front door of the bank. We shook hands and said goodbye.

Mr. Wentworth said, "Here is my card. Anything you need, setting up a financial portfolio, investment options, you come see me. I will personally see to all you needs." He handed his business card to me and then gave one to Frannie. I slipped it in my pocket, but I knew, without a doubt I would not have a need for his card.

We got back into Mr. Cataliades car and drove out of the parking lot.

.

**Link for Frannie's family jewels, it's also on my profile if this one doesn't work.**

**So the Men in Black with the neuralizers are after Sookie and apparently it's not Will Smith. I only wish. Who do you think they are? Who sent them? The plot thickens, not like this plot needed to get any thicker. Lol**

**Thank you to audreyest for proofreading and giving me some kick ass ideas. The picture and the little box for Sookie were her ideas. Most of you voted for jewels in Niall's box. Thanks for all your suggestions. **

**The reviews were really light on the last chapter. I held this chapter back longer than I would have hoping for more reviews. If you did not review it, please do. It makes me do the happy dance. **


	33. Feelings

**Chapter 33 - Feelings**

Wednesday into Thursday

Mr. Cataliades drove up to a nice restaurant situated right on the Mississippi River. We got out of the car and followed him into the restaurant. I hadn't actually gotten my questions together, but I had some general ones I wanted to ask. I think I had found a way to reveal a piece of knowledge with Eric without revealing everything. I knew Eric would check out my story, so a thorough cover job was necessary.

We were seated in a corner of a private room in the restaurant. Mr. Cataliades faced himself in the direction so he could watch the door for patrons entering the room. Menus were given out and drinks were ordered.

I placed my folders on the table. Though I knew I could trust Frannie, there was information that I didn't want her privy too. What if she talked under duress? I had family secrets that I openly could not share, so I chose my words wisely.

"Mr. Cataliades, I was thinking about my new assets. I need to share with Eric something of my new situation, so I thought I would tell him I inherited Claudine and Claude's property. It makes sense, she and I…were close, he did it because it would have pleased her…the other, I want…no I need to keep hidden. Is something like that possible?"

"Anything is possible my dear." Frannie excused herself to go to the restroom, now was my chance to spell out exactly what I needed.

"Is there a way to hide all of this?" I lowered my voice so our conversation would not be overheard.

"Eric is probably going to check to see what happened to Niall's money. We would need the money to go to a specific person with a long paper trail. It can't be just a name, but a person with history. It isn't too hard to make one of those up. Vampires, fairies, and other supes have been doing it for centuries. I know someone who could do that for you, but it won't be cheap. Altering the National database takes some serious money, but you have it if you want it done. Anything we do has to look official and if investigated, _be_ official. The woman we create to inherit Niall's assets has to be more connected to him than you. Eric would have to understand his reasoning behind the decision. Let me think on that one and get back to you. Nothing has to be done right away, I purposely didn't have you sign anything yet so we can get some things in place. If you want to inherit Claudine and Claude's property straight away then I can forward you the paperwork to seize hold of their assets."

"I would appreciate that. I'm going to take your advice and be as honest with Eric as I can, especially if I want to win the battle of working for E(E)E."

"I think that's a good move." Mr. Cataliades eyes drifted over to the door and I turned around to see Frannie entering the room. She sat down in the chair next to me. The waitress followed, taking our orders.

Once the waitress disappeared I asked the lawyer, "Do you see any trouble in the near future?"

"In regards to what my dear."

"Us…" gesturing between Frannie and I, "What I mean is, have you heard anything that we should be concerned about?"

"Nothing particularly noteworthy, why?"

I glanced over at Frannie and bit my lower lip. I knew that the lawyer was completely trustworthy. He abided by attorney client confidentially laws. Why did it bother me so much to say what I wanted to say out loud? She nodded her head in encouragement, so I answered, "We found passports with our pictures, but fictitious names on them in Quinn's safety deposit box. I…we wanted to know if he had a plan for us to use them."

"I don't have any information to share with you. Quinn did that without my knowledge, so he has other contacts that can produce such documents. I do not know what trouble he anticipated or if it was resolved yet."

"Thanks, I appreciate your honesty," I replied.

"Did either of you ladies have any additional questions on any of the information you read?"

I answered first, "Truthfully I hadn't had time to go through my paperwork. I only had time to come to that one decision. I suspect I will have questions once I really go over all the information. I just thought that it would be easier for us to meet today and not put it off until tomorrow. I had something in my gut tell me that security would be even tighter tomorrow, so today was the day to see you. I do have a question regarding Special Events. Is there someone I need to get in touch with?"

"I'm sure you'll be hearing from Carl, one of the other partners, very soon. He will contact you. Before that happens though I think you need to speak with Eric. This will not go over well if he hears through the supe grapevine that you are the new partner taking Quinn's place."

"I do plan on discussing that with him first thing. I just felt like I needed to get my story straight first."

"I understand. Frannie did you have any questions after looking through all the information?"

"Not too many questions, just concerns. I feel like…I didn't know Quinn at all. Many of his properties are in different names and all the passports…" she stopped to take a breath and choke back a sob, then she continued, "I'm just trying to understand why he was so mysterious and kept all these secrets from me."

"I don't know how much of your mind I can ease. I don't know if he expected real trouble or if he was just well prepared for it. He learned one thing about being involved with vampires, always have a plan and anticipate their next move before they make it. Unfortunately there are some things that can be foreseen and a whole lot of others things that can't be. The takeover brought him way over his head again and the vampires kept a close watch on him. If he had prepared in advance to make a move, he wasn't able to at that point, for he was already in the King's custody. I think the unraveling of events was more of an extreme than he had planned. Vampires always have an objective and never do anything without expecting payment of some kind." He turned his attention toward me, "That's why I worry for you Sookie. Eric is known in the supe community as a hard ass not to be crossed. He is fair in his business dealings and well respected. Even though it appears that he has affection for you, if he is offered a deal to hand you over to save his own hide, don't expect him to do any less. Vampires are very selfish creatures and the older they get, the more selfish they are and the more possessions they covet. I think your plan is a good one. Remember always stay a step ahead and keep your eyes and ears open. I know you are not accustomed to using your telepathy, but you need to. That might just be the key to saving your skin one day."

The waitress entered the room with our food. She took our empty glasses for refills and left.

Mr. Cataliades continued addressing Frannie, "Quinn was very smart. All of the properties that are in fabricated names have an alter ego of you set up as the co-signer. I don't know how he managed that because I'm quite sure you never signed any of those documents. I did not realize he went as far as getting you a passport, but I do have a copy of a forged birth certificate for you. So in other words, I don't have to technically transfer any of those properties to you because you already own them. I think it's a good idea for both you and Sookie to own assets in names that cannot be traced back to either of you."

I was listening to the lawyer in complete wonder. A few years ago I never imagined my life to be like this, needing forged documents and fake names. Any dream of having a normal life seems to have gone by the wayside. I use to fantasize about meeting the right man, having his children, and growing old with him. I had been so infatuated with Bill; I'd lost all sight of that original plan. I was so happy to find a person that I couldn't 'hear', I ignored the dangers and heartache the relationship brought. Now a few years later, I'm soiled for any vision of that life. I always knew that I could never be with a plain old human man. I just never thought a supe world like this was possible. Diving head first into the community, I forgot to check for jagged rocks. I immediately trusted those I should have been wary of. It has taken me all this time to comprehend the dangers that those around me bring. I swore to myself that I'd be a fool no longer and take preparations for a future that seemed rocky and unpredictable.

As much as my heart wanted me to think the best of Eric, my brain was flashing warning signs. I refuse to be caught off guard again. I would set up, and take my own precautions. Affirming all this in my mind, I re-vowed to Quinn the safety of his sister. I planned to do everything in my power to keep both of us out of harms way, even if it meant fleeing. That option was the absolute last resort. I would try to work on my issues with Eric to reach an agreement. That was my first and foremost goal. I felt a pang of guilt for dismissing his guards. Trust worked both ways and I needed him to trust me too. Pushing that thought aside, I devoured my meal.

We finished our meal with idle chitchat. I was certainly not in a hurry to get back to the hotel and face the guards and Pam or the phone call that would shortly follow from Eric. Mr. Cataliades offered to bring over the paperwork to the hotel tomorrow, so we could take possession of our new assets. He drove us back to the hotel in relative silence. He seemed to sense my reluctance and drove even slower through town.

We pulled up in front of the hotel and the sun had not set yet. Frannie and I said goodbye to the lawyer. We probably had an hour left before Pam would rise. She and I hurried off to our room. Casey was waiting outside the door.

He walked up to us with a very disapproving look on his face, "Where have you two been? Tom and I have been looking all over for you."

Before I even had a chance to say a word, Frannie answered, "We thought the building was on fire, so Sookie and I climbed down the fire escape. We tried to get clear of the building when we heard the fire trucks. Mr. Cataliades, my lawyer, was supposed to meet us at the apartment so we could go over a few things of my brothers. I guess we wandered away a few streets; he saw us on his way over to the building and picked us up." She smiled so sweetly that I almost believed her story.

"Excuse me for a moment." He pulled out his phone and dialed, I assumed Tom. He was speaking very fast and under his breath, but I caught the words 'safe' and 'here'. He snapped the phone shut and turned his attention back to us. "You ladies really should have checked with us first before taking off. We've been searching all over the city for you thinking the worst. Mr. Burnham, Mr. Northman's day man, has even organized the search efforts until Mr. Northman could take oven when he rose. I'm just glad you both are here safe." I unlocked the door feeling extremely guilty for having a task force searching the New Orleans area for Frannie and I. Boy, Eric was going to be _so_ mad.

I invited Casey in and said, "I'm sorry to cause all these problems. I honestly didn't think about it. He is a friend of ours and I knew we'd be safe. I didn't have your cell phone number to try and contact you."

"Ma'am, I called your cell phone a dozen times and no one answered." I pulled my phone out of my purse and it was off.

I shrugged my shoulders, flickered my eyelashes, smiled sweetly, and gave him my best airhead impression. "Oops, how silly of me, I must have turned it off." Turning on my phone I added, "Oh here they all are. Boy, look at all the messages. Again, I'm so sorry for all of this."

He smiled right back buying into my bullshit. "That's all right ma'am, just glad you're safe is all." If he were wearing a hat he would have tipped it right about then.

Gesturing to the couch, I said, "Make yourself at home. What happened at the apartment building anyway?"

Casey sat down before he answered, "Something exploded in the dumpster in the back of the building. Funny thing though, it wasn't a bomb or anything. Something just blew up, but there wasn't any evidence of what started the fire."

My only response was, "Weird."

I said a silent prayer of thanks to my guardian angle Claudine, who was in heaven and still able to save my ass. She had helped in more ways than one. She conjured up a means to escape and guided me to the safety of Mr. Cataliades car. If it wasn't for her, I'd be in some hole in the wall place answering questions to the men in black.

I walked into the bedroom to put away my newly acquired paraphernalia. My folders were so heavy, they wouldn't fit behind the picture anymore. I took out Niall's papers. Walking over to the closet, I examined it. In the far right corner the rug seemed elevated a bit. I dug my nails under it and it gave way, peeling back about six inches. The space was just enough to slide something under. I took the twenty thousand dollars out of my purse and evenly distributed it under the rug. I pulled up the rug a little more and was able to slide the two folders of Niall's papers under it. Lastly, I tucked the passport under the rug. Pushing the rug back in place, I examined the floor to see if anything appeared amiss. To the naked eye, and I hoped the vampire one, nothing looked out of place.

I figured if my plan was to tell Eric about Claude and Claudine's property then I didn't need to hide those files. I slid them into a pocket of my suitcase along with the photo of Quinn and I. The only other thing I had to conceal was the wrapped box from Quinn. That actually fit perfectly behind the canvas painting. While I was scurrying around the room hiding evidence, Frannie was doing the same. On the underside of the middle dresser drawer Frannie hid her five thousand dollars. From her handbag she pulled out packing tape. I cocked one eyebrow at her as I skillfully watched her tape the money under the pull out drawer; brilliant, as long as no one got on their back and looked at the drawer upside down. Personally I didn't think Eric would even think of looking there. He has severely underestimated me in the past, and I believe he would still in the future. I had one final thing left to hide, the magic book from Niall.

I wanted to prove my theory so I asked, "Frannie, look at this? I found it in my box."

She took the book from me and glanced at it in confusion, "Why would the book _Hamlet_ be in a high security safety deposit box? Is it a first edition?" She flipped to the cover page and shook her head. "You certainly have a strange family." I chuckled in relief. I had no need to hide the book; it was indeed like the other book Niall had given me, heavily warded with a concealment cloak. I shrugged my shoulders and packed the book neatly away in my suitcase.

With my things safely tucked away, I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes.

I had no idea what time it was or how long I had been sleeping, but I awoke to a cool hand stroking my forehead. My eyelids fluttered open and in the darkness I could see a faint glow. I felt the brush of hair along my face. I felt relief, anger, and something I couldn't identify…maybe frustration; though I knew none of those feelings were mine. Eric had decided to arrive a day early.

"Sookie, why did you run from the guards?" he demanded when he saw I was stirring.

Though I was sleepy, I tried to feign innocence, "The building was on fire and Frannie and I walked down the street to get away from all the action. The lawyer, Mr. Cataliades, saw us and picked us up. We had lunch in a nice restaurant downtown."

He sighed, "Sookie I am not a fool, do not treat me like one." He laid his body down next to mine and propped himself up on his elbow. Our faces being only inches apart. "I can feel your deception. You cannot lie to me as I cannot lie to you. Now tell me, why did you run?"

This was it. I had to tell him. "I ran because I needed to speak with the lawyer without the Weres in hearing range. I have something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

He ran his hand down my arm, "You know you can tell me anything without having to fear."

I sat up. I could not do this lying down in bed with him. "There's no easy way to say this. I have quite a lot of news to tell you." Taking a deep breath, "Ok here it goes, I met with Mr. Cataliades because I inherited Claude and Claudine's properties. Claudine had left everything to me upon her death, and Claude well, I guess he left me his things when he decided to leave this realm."

"That's the big news? That's not as bad as I thought."

"There's more…" he raised his eyebrow at me to continue. I took a deep breath and began, "Quinn left all his possessions, property, and money to Frannie, with the exception of one thing. He named me the new partner of Special Events in the event of his death." I closed my eyes and flinched waiting for his anger to erupt. After a few seconds of…nothing, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me quizzically.

In a voice crossed between horror and disbelief he questioned, "He left you his share in the company?"

"No…Frannie owns his share. I was elected to run what had been his. I get a salary and commission for my work and a board vote, but I don't own anything."

He shook his head, "You cannot do this job. Supes cannot approach you without my permission. There is no way this is possible. Besides, you cannot adequately defend yourself for all the things that position entails. No, it is out of the question."

I gave him my previously rehearsed answer, "Mr. Cataliades already solved that problem. Even though I will be doing all the legwork, the requests can go through you. So that way you can approve all my jobs."

I could clearly feel his anger across the bond, but his face stayed impassive. "I cannot have a woman of…" He stopped in mid thought knowing finishing _that_ sentence would only cause trouble. Taking a deep breath he began again, "You cannot work in such a demeaning position as that. I have a certain standard I need to uphold."

If Eric can do anything, he certainly knew how to fuel my passion, both in the bedroom and out. "Listen _buddy_, I don't need to uphold any standard. If I want to work in a bar or any other place it's my choice. I wasn't asking permission, I was letting you know that I decided that I wanted to do this. I was even trying to understand our new…situation by giving you the appearance of control." I started repeating over and over in my head, _I will not back down to Eric_.

Clearly my little speech upset him. His nostrils flared and his eyes turned deadly. "_Appearance_, you were giving me the _appearance_ of control. Sookie, whether you like it or not, our relationship gives me the _right_ to it. I have chosen to not exact my authority out of respect for you. I deserve to be shone the same respect that I have bestowed upon you."

I knew I'd have to rein in my anger to win this battle. I caressed his cheek with my hand. His eyes closed and he melted into my touch. Softening my voice I whispered, "Eric, I really want this. It would make me happy. You don't have to give me an answer now, just think it over. Trust also comes with respect. You need to trust me, as I have to trust you. Compromise, remember?" He blinked a few times and I could feel his inner battle.

"Sookie I…" He leaned over and brushed his lips with mine. His lingering kiss left me wanton with desire. My libido was doing back flips. He pushed himself closer and deepened the kiss begging for entrance on my burned lips. My body was caught up in rapture as he pushed me down on the bed. He broke from the kiss, cascading his lips down my jaw and muzzling my neck. My eyes shot open and I remembered where I was and who I was with.

"Eric…no…I can't do this."

He breathed in my ear, "Sookie your body and your desire are telling me something different." He nipped at my earlobe and ran his hand up the side of my body. I almost said the hell with it and responded to his touch, but I knew I wouldn't forgive myself.

Pushing him, I said more convincingly, "I mean it Eric. I don't want this right now. You hurt me and I just can't…" I felt tears welling in my eyes. I fought them back, but one traitor tear slipped though. He released his hold on me and caught it with his finger. He brought it to his mouth for a taste.

Gazing down at me he said, "Sookie why do you always run?"

I knew he didn't just mean now. I tried to think through my answer. I knew he wasn't trying to be offensive, but wanted to understand.

"Bill was my first…my first in every way. When you forced him to tell me why he came on to me. I never felt so betrayed, so hurt in all my life. You left me alone to face my own demons. I ran from the hospital, walking around New Orleans aimlessly for hours. The whole time thinking what a fool I had been. Gran was even murdered for my association with Bill and to learn it was all a rouse…I got back to the apartment and didn't know what to do with myself. After I took a shower, I crawled into bed. Never in my life had I ever contemplated suicide. I laid in bed crying myself to sleep thinking of all the ways in which I wanted to die. If Claudine wasn't there when I woke, I'm sure I would have done it. In fact, I'm sure that's why she was there, to stop me from killing myself."

He pulled me into his arms and held me. "You know, I never left you. I followed you at a distance to make sure you were alright. I wanted to stay with you, but I was sure you wanted to be alone. I waited until you were sound asleep before I left." I felt his anger through the bond and a growl escaped his lips, "You mean Bill took your virginity. You had been with no other man?"

"No, Bill was my first."

His chest rumbled when he spoke, "I _should_ kill him for what he did to you."

Fear crept into my soul. Quickly arguing I said, "No, I have come to peace with what he did. I would be heartbroken and probably wouldn't forgive you if you did that. I didn't mean to anger you by telling you all this, I just wanted you to understand."

"If a man betrayed a virgin, it was grounds for death in my day. I will not kill him, but only because it would upset you. He will pay for what he took from you and for what should have been mine to take. I knew I should have taken you that first night when you came into Fangtasia."

"No…if you did we wouldn't be where we are today. Somewhere along the line, we have come to respect one another. That wouldn't have happened if you took me under duress. Who knows what life would have been like for us? You can't tell me that if it was you who was ordered by the Queen to seduce me, you wouldn't have done it?"

Instead of getting angry or defensive he sighed and said, "You're right, but it does not make any of _this_ right. So that is why you were so upset by what you saw in my office. You felt betrayed by me?"

Now it was my turn to sigh, "It was more than that…it was feeling that I was nothing, that I didn't matter to you. I tell you something that happened to me and _you_ run saying that you didn't think we would work out. Pam convinces me to go after you and I stumble onto…_her_. It made me realize that you were right, our worlds are so far apart that we could never close the gap to meet in the middle."

I could feel his pain through the bond and it almost broke my resolve. He put his hand to my lips and said, "Do not say that. I am trying to understand what it is you need from me. I have never felt this way about any woman before, and I was trying…I do not know exactly what I was trying to do. I think, I wanted to see if I could be satisfied without you, but I know now that I cannot be." It was very rare he stumbled on his words; it made him almost…human.

"I can't promise you anything. I've been cut so deeply; I feel like I can't even breathe anymore."

"I do not want promises except for one, you will not run. Before you decide to bolt you must come talk to me so we can try and work through it."

"Compromise?" I questioned.

"Compromise," he agreed.

"Then I will promise not to run and go on a date with you, if you find it in your heart to agree to allow me to work for Special Events." I knew that it was a low blow, but I really wanted this.

He shook his head and answered, "I cannot do that. The danger that position would put you in goes beyond what I will allow. I cannot always be there to protect you."

"Oh, but you'll _allow_ me to get staked and beat up, just not killed, am I hearing you correctly." I was furious and didn't mean to speak so harshly. Eric did save me and protect me numerous times, but right now I wanted my point made no matter what the cost.

"You know that is not acceptable for me. I cannot be every place at once. You woman, are infuriating." He grumbled something else under his breath, in what I could only assume was Swedish.

We stared at each other having a silent showdown on who would break first, of course it was me. "So…now what?"

He brushed his lips against mine in a very chaste kiss. "Now, I take you to dinner. Get dressed."

"Why?" I was slightly taken aback by his demand. I wasn't in the mood to be kind, get dressed and sit across the table from him.

"Because I did not come here to fight with you." His logic wore me down, I didn't want to fight with him either. A new strategy formed in my mind. I had to play nice to get what I wanted.

"What time is it?"

"A little after two."

"So you arrived early?"

"What else was I going to do when the guards I hired cannot contain my woman?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I had no comment for that statement. His accent was so much more pronounced when he said the word 'woman' it made me smile.

"Fine. Let me get up so I can get dressed." He rolled off my bed and stretched. Warmth spread through my body when I saw all his well defined muscles as his shirt lifted up giving me a glimpse of his firmly tones abs. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and he turned and walked slowly out the door shaking his luscious delectable ass. He turned around at the door and I made a conscious effort to close my mouth. I shook my head a little to clear my haze.

"I will be waiting." He flicked on the lights and closed the door, leaving me alone in my room to get ready.

A few minutes later I was dressed and sauntering into the living room. Eric stood up from the couch and for the first time I realized how alone we actually were.

"Where's Frannie and Pam?"

He smirked, "When I showed up, Pam dragged Frannie out to who knows where so we could have some privacy. She is safe with Pam."

"I know she's safe, that's not my concern. She is mourning her brother; I just hope Pam doesn't bring her to some hopping club."

"Maybe that is what she needs." He took my arm and led me out the door.

We walked down to the hotel restaurant and I could feel the attitude of everyone around shift when they saw Eric. We were led to a private room where the door slid shut allowing us to be completely alone. The waitresses buzzed around making sure that everything was perfect. A waitress handed me a menu and Eric refused his, ordering a special blend of blood. I ordered a gin and tonic and another waitress brought rolls to our table. I was pleased, though I didn't show it, that Eric refused the menu. That showed me that any of the vampire catered 'meals' didn't interest him. I chose the first thing that looked interesting and ordered. We were finally all alone.

"Sookie what is it you need from me?" Well now, no beating around the bush for that question.

I tried to feign ignorance, "In what way exactly."

"You _know_ what I mean. As my woman, what do you need?"

I hesitated before I answered. This question would let me know if Eric and I had even a glimmer of hope of being together. "You asked me not so long ago if I had anyone else sharing my bed, and I answered that I only shared my bed with one guy at a time. Well, I want to be the only woman in your bed. I can't share a man. It makes me feel like a whore. It would also make me wonder if I really was important to you at all."

He leaned in from across the table and took my hand. "I did not have sex with that woman. I have not had sex since the last time you and I were together." I think I would have felt much better about that statement if it wasn't less than a week ago that we had been together.

"But what about in the future?"

"I only want to have sex with you. You are what I desire."

I sat across from him in confusion, was it just me or did he just dodge that minefield. Just because he only wanted to have sex with me, didn't mean he only _would_ have sex with me. For right now, I dropped the subject. If I saw that we were getting too close, I'd bring it up again, but now I felt like a wannabe pesky lover trying to trap her man.

We were staring at each other quizzically when he asked, "So you inherited the strip club, what do you plan to do with it?"

Ok, new topic. I could deal with this one. I had a feeling he was going to be relieved that I didn't want to run it. "I was hoping that I could talk Amelia into managing it for me. Though right now, her and I aren't really speaking to each other. I hoped this will give us something to talk about and bring us closer together."

"Amelia is not speaking to you?"

"No she blames me for Tray's death. She couldn't stand to be around me." I added silently to myself, _I can barely stand to be around me_.

He scoffed at my words, "You were not to blame for the Were's death. The fairies tortured him and finally killed him."

"Yes, but he was protecting me because I called in a favor. If it weren't for me…he would still be alive. So would Clancy and Claudine for that matter." I lifted my gaze to him when I spoke of his underling. It wasn't really Clancy that saddened me, it was Claudine. It was not only her life lost, but also that of her unborn child. Two of my family members were gone.

"You're being absorbed. None of this is your fault. They knew the risks and _chose_ to protect you."

I knew it was a low blow, but my mood had suddenly become much darker. "Clancy didn't choose."

Clinically he answered, "Yes he did. He chose to live in my area knowing full well that if I called him to serve, it could mean his final death. All vampires are owned; there is no such thing as a free vampire. We all serve someone higher, the only one who does not is the Prophetess."

The waitress returned with my meal and I was left to dwell on my thoughts. I couldn't help that I felt irrevocably responsible for all those lives lost, but I hoped that I could make a small part of it up to a dear friend. I would even offer her the house in Monroe to stay in, after I cleaned it out of course. Though I was quite positive that Claude would not leave anything incriminating lying around. Any deep dark family secret would be removed.

Eric brought me out of my thoughts by saying, "Did you ever get paid from Rhodes?"

"No I did not."

"Hmm, I will let Victor know so he will compensate you."

"It's not really important now. I don't need it as much as I did."

"But it was owed to you and considered an insult by me if it's not paid. Speaking of payment, I want to compensate you for the repairs to your home. Send me the bill and I will take care of it."

"Alcide did the work and it's all taken care of. We came to an agreement and worked everything out."

"Hmm," was all he said.

Thinking back over my day I suddenly realized I had something else that was important to tell him. "Eric, when Frannie and I were walking down the sidewalk this afternoon, two men, one Were and one human, got out of a black sedan and started crossing the street towards us. Mr. Cataliades pulled up and we hopped in his vehicle before they even reached us. Do you think Victor sent those men after us?"

His fists clenched and his nostrils flared, "Two men tried to attack you?"

"I don't know if they were going to attack or not. I tried listening, but with the crowds…I had difficulty hearing. Anyways, then never got close enough to us for me to find out."

"Only one was a Were?" I nodded and he continued, "I do not think it was Victor. Did you not tell me that the FBI was looking into you, maybe it was them. Whoever it was, we need to stay alert."

I wholeheartedly agreed with him. The more I thought about it the more I thought they were FBI. Remembering the incident, their faces did not seem to have ill intent. If only I had concentrated when they had come closer.

We small talked our way through the meal and at one point I told him what I wanted to do for Frannie. She helped maintain my sanity this last week and truthfully I needed her in my life. "So I planned on asking Frannie to manage the flower shop in Shreveport that Claudine left me. Frannie was studying to be a florist and fell in love with all your arrangements you sent me. I figured this would be a good way to keep her around. I like having her in my life and I'm not ready to let her go now that she has enough money to leave me."

Catching me off guard he menacingly asked, "Did she understand the meanings of each flower?"

Totally throwing me for a loop I stammered through my answer, "Flowers have meanings…she never mentioned…I never knew." I felt guilty so I probably looked it too.

A broad victorious smile spread across his face, "So you knew all this time."

Playing innocent I said, "Oh whatever do you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean. I have never had feelings this strong for a woman in my life. I never knew these…feelings exist. How could I tell you how I feel when I did not even understand how I felt?"

"Do you understand now?"

He reached for my hand and began playing with my fingers. His gentle touch sent my body into flames.

In a provocative voice he replied, "It is clearer."

"Are you planning to share these revelations with me?"

"In time."

I felt like he was talking in riddles. All I gleamed from this entire conversation is that he hadn't had sex in six days, he was very horny, he had feelings for me, but for all I knew it was the same amount of affection that I had for a radish, nothing. These feelings he wanted to keep to himself until a later date. To top it all off, he only wanted to have sex with me, but had not committed to giving me exclusive bed rights. Then I came to my own darker conclusion that if I sacrificed myself, four individuals would be alive right now instead of me: Claudine, her baby, Tray, and Clancy. I still hadn't gotten the answer I sought regarding my employment for Special Events. Finally, the FBI hadn't given up on their 'getting Sookie to work for them' campaign. Yeah, I was feeling not so peachy keen right about now.

We finished up dinner (more like I picked at my food and he nursed his blood) and my mood had not improved. I wasn't even trying to hide it. He escorted me back to the suite. He unlocked the door and Pam was in the living room.

She walked over to greet us, "Master, Sookie did you have a pleasant evening?"

Eric spoke, good thing too, I wasn't in the mood to give the kind answer. "We had a nice talk and dinner downstairs."

I turned to him not forgetting my Southern manners, "Thank you for the lovely evening, I'm going to turn in."

I went to leave and I saw Pam slip out of the room as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me tight against his chest, my body hugging his. My breath caught as I felt his hardness against me.

"Lay with me," he purred in my ear.

"Eric… I can't do that right now."

"I just want you to lay with me, we do not need to have sex."

Against my better judgment I agreed. I excused myself to put on my pajamas and walked into the bedroom that had been vacant since we arrived. I opened the door just as he had lowered his pants to the floor. His ass was facing my direction as he stepped out of his pants. He had on my favorite little red thong. I was absolutely frozen in place. He turned around to face me and I saw how strained the little piece of red fabric was over his manhood. He was so hard I was afraid he would burst the fabric without the release of his building pressure. _Yeah right, Sookie keep telling yourself your only concern is for the fabric_.

I audibly gulped and said, "You know, I rethought this and I think I'm going to sleep in my own bed." There was absolutely no conviction in my voice and my body did not move to leave. Instead I allowed him to pull me over to the bed. He had already turned down the sheets. He picked me up and gently placed me in the middle and he slid in next to me. He clicked off the light and I was in bed with a sexy vampire with only one tiny square of fabric in the way of his gracious plenty.

He pulled my back to his chest, spooning me. I was glad that he didn't press himself into me because my already shaky resolve would have completely come undone. I reaffirmed my mantra, _I will not give in_. Over dinner he made me no promises or guarantees and did not shed light on anything he felt for me. Until our relationship details firmed up a bit, I wouldn't give in.

He erotically breathed in my ear, "Sookie promise me something, no matter what, you will not leave the guards tomorrow. I could confine you to the hotel, but I have a feeling if you wanted out, you would fine a way and get hurt in the process."

I promised, "I won't ditch the guards tomorrow."

"Good, and when I rise tomorrow evening, I believe we have a date."

"I believe we do."

He kissed my hair tenderly, "Sleep now my Sookie. When I rise tomorrow I would like to wake up with you in bed next to me. Will you do that for me?"

"I will." I have no idea why I agreed, but he asked sweetly and my Southern manners would not let me refuse.

"Goodnight my lover." I relaxed in his chest and drifted off to a peaceful sleep in the arms of my Viking.

**A/N: This was not my favorite chapter. I reworked it several times, and I still don't think I got it right. It was more of a transition building up everything else. I think Sookie and Eric went a little too far, but I think I was severely missing the Viking and my fingers would allow me nothing less. **

**Thank you Audreyest for your mad proofing skills. I take full responsibility for any errors cuz I changed a lot around after she returned it to me nice and neat.**

**Charhamblin gave me the idea for Sookie to pour out here feelings of despair after Eric and Bill left the hospital. **

**So the contents of the wrapped box from Quinn and the date up next! So any ideas what our Viking might decide to do?**


	34. Martha Stewart

**Chapter 34 - Martha Stewart**

_He kissed my hair tenderly, "Sleep now my Sookie. When I rise tomorrow I would like to wake up with you in bed next to me. Will you do that for me?"_

_"I will." I have no idea why I agreed, but he asked sweetly and I couldn't refuse._

_"Goodnight my lover." I relaxed in his chest and drifted off to a peaceful sleep in the arms of my Viking._

******

I opened my eyes. Taking in my surroundings, my jubilation (last week's word of the day) radiated from my being. Eric's arms encircled my body and he had one leg thrown over mine. I was tempted to bask in the glory of this feeling until he rose at sunset, but my stomach had other ideas. I savored the feeling of his arms for a few minutes, chuckling to myself at my poor sense of humor. I was glad that Eric was dead at the moment so he couldn't gloat over my exuberance. I reminded myself that I was still angry with him, but no matter how many times I told myself this, I couldn't get out of bed. A _few_ more minutes wouldn't hurt right? An hour later I began disentangling myself from his body.

I stood over the bed gaping at the beautiful specimen of a man before me. I had an impulse to stroke his ass, but I refrained. Though Eric would never know, I knew the guilt would be all over my blushing face. It amazed me that even in his sleep, he was fully erect. Always prepared, that was definitely Eric. With a sigh, I tore my eyes and body away from his award winning buns of steel and left the room.

The living room was empty so I wandered into the bedroom Frannie and I shared. She was on the bed with her papers spread out in front of her.

As I opened the door she looked up and said with a devilish grin, "Well, well, where have you been?"

Feeling extremely guilty for my behavior, maybe because for the first time, I understood how deep her brother's feelings were for me.

Conscious-stricken I stammered through my answer, "Well…I…Eric and I." I twisted my fingers one way then the other and blurted out, "He just held me, I swear. Nothing happened. He was really sweet actually."

"Sookie…I know what you've learned has been a lot to take in, but I think you should go for it. All my brother ever wanted was for you to be happy. Don't beat yourself up, you're doing nothing wrong."

I went over and sat on her bed. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I know. I just feel like…I don't even know."

"Like you're betraying his memory?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." I could think of no other way to describe the feelings I was having. I never knew the depths of Quinn's affections for me, and seeing the provisions he not only put in place for his sister but also for myself, was frankly mind-boggling. I was having a hard time identifying what I felt for him, and what I _feel_ for Eric.

"You're not. I found this among his papers in the safety deposit box." She handed me a letter with my name on it, "I'll leave you alone so you can read it." She was getting up to leave, but I stopped her.

"No I can't read it right now. How about we get away for a bit and get something to eat downstairs."

She smirked at me, "So you caved huh? You're not going to suggest that we find a restaurant outside the hotel so you can maintain your independence? Boy, whatever happened between you and Eric must have been something for you to allow him to pay for your food." The look on my face must have been crushing because she followed up with, "Sookie, I'm joking. I just mean this is a big improvement for you." She put her hand on my arm in comfort.

"Let's get dressed." She was already showered, so I jumped in. When I came out of the shower Frannie was sitting on her bed all ready.

She said, "By the way, Mr. Cataliades stopped by earlier and left forms for us to sign. I put yours on your bed." He stopped by already?

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after two."

"Holy mother of cheesecake, we better get going." I tucked the papers from the lawyer along with the letter from Quinn into my suitcase. Frannie followed me out of the bedroom and towards the front door. I opened the door to find Casey and Tom standing guard.

Casey asked, "Good afternoon ladies, going somewhere?"

I smiled sweetly at the two Weres that I had come to like and answered, "Just downstairs to get something to eat."

"We have to accompany you ladies," Tom stated.

My Southern manners compelled me to suggest, "I know. Why don't you have lunch with us?"

Casey responded, "That's very kind of you ma'am, but we have to stay alert." In the elevator he added, "Mr. Northman said that someone attacked you yesterday?"

I huffed out air, "We weren't _attacked_. Two men, one of them was a Were, got out of a black car. Before they were able to say or do anything, Mr. Cataliades drove up to us and we got in his vehicle. I don't know what they wanted. I tried to read them, but there was so much street chatter."

Tom asked, "What do you mean you tried to read them?"

"You don't know…I'm a telepath."

Tom laughed, "Now I know why your name sounded so familiar. You saved all those people in Rhodes. No wonder why Northman wants you guarded."

I had no appropriate response for such a comment. I wasn't sure if I should thank him or be offended.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked into the restaurant. The hostess and waitresses were very attentive. I tried with all my might to ignore the glances and thoughts of those around us. It was no secret that I had caught the attention of Eric Northman. Gossip was buzzing. I tried to keep my face impassive as I listened to people scrutinize my body and everything I did. The men were drooling over my tits; the women were being catty and thought it was my ditzy blondness that drew him in.

I rushed through my light meal looking for any means to escape the chatter of those around me. Of course, when we were done we were informed the bill was already taken care of. I sighed in frustration.

The guards followed us back to our room, where Frannie announced that she wanted to go for a swim. I was going to accompany her, but looking through my suitcase for my swimsuit I found the picture of Quinn and I. I told her to go on ahead without me.

Finally, alone in my room, I sat on the bed and gazed at the picture. I saw the spark of life on my face and Quinn's expression clearly showed devotion for me. That's what I wanted. I wanted a good man who would be true to me.

I got up and retrieved the letter from Quinn that was in my suitcase. I probably stared at the envelope for a good ten minutes before I opened it.

Dearest Sookie,

Things between you and I did not go as I planned. For the first time in my life, I saw a future for myself with a woman that I adored. I had our lives planned out, but somehow things went terribly wrong. For that I am eternally sorry.

I know I made a feeble attempt to warn you of the takeover, and I realize it wasn't good enough. With the desire to protect my family, I made a crucial miscalculation. I almost had you killed in the process by leading the enemy right into your home. My entire world crashed down when you said that you didn't want to see me anymore. I couldn't blame you for your decision after what I had done.

My feelings for you have never changed. Even now, going off to face my death with the need for vengeance, my thoughts will be of you.

Take care my darling Sookie. I have done what I could for you and for my sister to survive without me. I am not doing this to die, but only to avenge my mother. Reading this letter will mean that I did not survive my quest for justice. But no matter what afterlife I find myself in, know that I am waiting patiently for us to be reunited.

I do not want you to mourn me. I just want you to find peace and happiness in your life. Please, for me, take care of my sister. She may act strong, but she needs you. In fact, she reminds me a lot of you. I'll love you forever and for all eternity. I had wanted to prove that to you by asking you to marry me. Do not be saddened, by having you in my life, even for a short while, you made me feel alive again. For the first time in my life, I had something I couldn't live without. I found my soul mate, and the reason God put me on this earth. Thank you for being my inspiration, my shining light. Be happy and be safe.

Love, Always

Quinn

The letter fell from my fingers and I laid back on the bed sobbing. I couldn't stop the tears. Sometime later, I pulled myself off the bed to retrieve the wrapped box that was hidden behind the picture. I couldn't remember the when or how, but somehow it rested in my hands. I gingerly unwrapped the box. Underneath the small amount of paper was an intricately detailed wooden box. It was hand carved with elaborate designs. If I didn't suspect what lay inside, I would have thought the box was the present. Pausing to take a deep breath, I lifted the lid with care. Fastened to a satin pillow was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It wasn't a diamond, but something much more special. The center stone was large and bright orange prong set; reminding me of a Bengal tiger's coat. The stone was flanked on both sides with three chips of black and orange colored enamel. Nothing could remind me more of the fearless tiger that Quinn was. It was an absolute perfect representation of who he was, and displayed the simplicity of who I was. He knew me, and knew that I would love this ring more than any large diamond that could be placed on my finger.

I slipped the ring on my left hand and it was a perfect fit. I laid down on my bed and cried for all the things that could have been, but I would never get to know. I cried for the love that we never got a chance to explore. And finally, I cried because I wanted that love so desperately.

That was how Frannie found me, curled up in a ball, sobbing on my bed, and staring at the ring that I had placed on my left hand.

She shook me frantically, "Sookie, you need to pull yourself together. It's almost sunset and they can't find you like this." I looked up at her, and for a few seconds I didn't give a damn. Maybe if Eric saw me like this, he'd finally get a clue. Reasoning came flooding back, she was right; I wouldn't want him to see me like this. Mourning over a life I could have had would probably ruin my chances of what might_ be_. I sat up and she hugged me. We held each other for a few moments before the urgency of the situation kicked into gear. I looked at the ring and hated to remove it from my finger. With a heavy heart, I took it off my left hand and slipped it back into the box. Frannie took the box from the bed. I was about to protest, but she placed it back in the hiding place behind the oil painting.

I walked over to my suitcase and decided a shower was in order to wash away the smell of my dried tears. I picked out some clothes and took a quick shower. Coming out of the bathroom, I noticed that Frannie had taken care to hide the wrapping paper and the letter. I didn't have time to ask, glancing at the clock I knew that Eric would be rising soon. I left the room and entered his bedroom. Somehow it felt so wrong to be slipping into bed with another man, after the roller coaster of emotions I had for another only a few minutes ago.

I didn't snuggle or even touch his skin. I tried to think happy thoughts because I knew once he rose, he'd _feel _my emotions. I switched gears, thinking of the prior night as he held me in his arms. I thought of the warmth and closeness I felt, loving the feel of his body on mine. Closing my eyes, I bathed myself in that feeling. I felt the bed shift, but I held fast to my fantasies. Needing to remember…

I felt him touch my arm before anything else and I opened my eyes to stare into his deep pools of blue.

"You are here." I felt relief and passion wash over me. I forced on those feelings and nothing else. I didn't want to give my true feelings away.

"I am."

"Thank you," he said simply. He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger on my skin. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his feelings. But, I couldn't fool him completely, "Sookie, what happened today? Why are you so tense?"

I tried to smile, but failed miserably, "Nothing much just…the lawyer stopped by with the forms for me to sign so I can take possession of Claudine and Claude's properties." I had to think fast and that was the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you look through the documents?"

"No…I just stared at the folder."

"Would you like me to go over them with you?"

"Would you? I have to figure out what I am going to do with all their businesses. I know they owned apartment buildings and shopping centers…"

"I can help liquidate anything you need and help you figure out what to do with the rest."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"I would do a whole lot more if you would just let me," he breathed in my ear. He leaned over to me closing the gap that I had put between us. He nuzzled my neck and placed kisses on my jaw line, before he lifted my head back with one hand and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss started out sweet, but as I felt his desire growing, the kiss grew more urgent. As his hands trailed down my body, I knew I didn't want to stop, but I needed to. I wouldn't forgive myself if this went further than what I was ready to do.

Pushing on his chest, "Eric…please stop."

Groaning he pulled back, gazing at me with a furrowed brow. "I know you want me."

I couldn't even deny that claim. "You're right, I do, but not like this. I wouldn't like myself too much later if we did."

I thought I could feel hurt for an instant through the bond, but he masked it quickly. "Why do you feel that way?"

"I just need a little more time to sort everything out. I just want to be sure…"

"That I am what you want." He finished my sentence for me. Though it wasn't in the context that he meant, he hit the nail right on the head.

"Yes, but not in the way you think. I _know_ I want you, I'm just not sure that I'm willing to accept you as you are in the position you hold. I don't know if I can live with myself knowing that I'll always be beneath you and never an equal partner. I don't want to feel like your possession that you can mold, but someone with an opinion that counts."

"You are not beneath me in my eyes. I cannot help what others believe. Should it not only matter how I think of you?"

"It does only matter what you think, but I think you view me this way too. You make decisions for me without consulting me first, and now you are telling me what employment I can choose and what I cannot."

"I do not want you to think of me like that. I am looking out for your safety."

"But in looking out for my safety you take away my freedom."

He averted his eyes from me and puffed out a mouthful of air. "The position means that much to you?" I simply nodded my head. "I will figure out a plan." I threw my arms around his neck and he held me close. I let him hold me and was content in his arms.

He pulled back a little and said to me, "Only if you let me judge which jobs are suitable for you to take. Anything too dangerous will have to be delegated to someone else."

I needed to see through the potential holes in this deal. I narrowed my eyes and responded, "You can't veto every job saying they're too dangerous. I need valid reasons or you can be guaranteed a fight on each and every job you oppose. You need to be reasonable with your control."

"I can try."

"That's all I'm asking for. Eric…" I hesitated. It was a question that was burning a whole in my heart since I tried to ask yesterday. I wanted our relationship clarified, but wasn't sure how to ask.

"Yes."

He waited with his eyes fixed on me. I tried again, "That conversation we had yesterday…about me being the only woman you want to have sex with. Does that mean that you only _will_ have sex with me or that you only _want_ to have sex with me?"

"I thought I explained it yesterday. Sookie you are the only one I desire to have sex with, and you are the only one I hope to have sex with in the future. I desire no other woman. Does that answer satisfy you?" He caressed my check with his fingertips. He added quietly, "I would not demean you in that way. You deserve so much more." I had no words to express how I felt. Instead, I spread through the bond my happiness and contentment. I finally got his reassurance of commitment, his approval of my employment with Special Events, and help going through my family's assets. Things finally felt like they were falling into place.

He sat up a little more, "I believe we have a dinner date."

With a genuine smile I said, "I believe we do. Do I need to dress up?"

"Yes."

"Alright. It won't take me long." I got up off the bed, walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. Pam was in the living room eyeing me up and down as I walked by.

I thought I could make a beeline for my bedroom and avoid any conversation, boy was I wrong.

"Sookie, it is nice to see you yielding to my Master."

I sarcastically retorted, "I only did it out of concern for your happiness Pam."

She chuckled, "I bet. I know the real reason was because you wanted to feel the size of his…"

"Pam!" I cut her off. "That is _not_ the reason."

With the innocence of a child she added, "What? Is it not _big_ enough for you?"

No denying that. "It's plenty big, but that's not the reason."

She leered at me, "If not for a good fuck, then why."

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you." I effectively ended the conversation by walking into my room and slamming the door.

Frannie was sitting on the bed reading. I stripped out of my clothes and found the black dress I had bought for Las Vegas. I slipped it on over my head. Frannie went to the bathroom and called to me.

"Sookie, let me do your hair." I walked into the bathroom where she had a curling iron and some clips set up. I sat on the toilet seat while she curled my hair. She fussed and primped my hair and did things that I didn't know was possible. I dabbed a little makeup on while she continued to beautify me.

"You look lovely Sookie. Make him want you."

I laughed, "That shouldn't be too hard, he already does." She smiled mischievously at me. Changing the subject I asked, "What are you gonna do tonight?"

"Pam already popped her head in and asked if I wanted to go to a club. I'm gonna go. I had a great time with her last night, she knows how to party that's for sure."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yeah, I even got to dance with a few guys."

"Good." I felt a whole lot better leaving her with Pam knowing that she'd have a good time. She was young and needed to blow off steam. She had grown up too fast.

I was finally ready, taking one last look in the mirror, I went into the living room to meet my date. Eric had his back to me and he was in a fine black suit. He turned around and eyed me approvingly. He had his hair braided with the single braid off to the side that I loved. He looked like he was Prince Charming waiting for Cinderella. I almost looked around to see if she was in sight because this gorgeous man could not possibly be waiting for me. He walked towards me arm extended, and I took it.

I stared into his eyes as he guided me to the door. Somewhere, I heard muffled voices, but I was so transfixed by the vision in front of me I didn't hear a word. I took a deep breath as he opened the door to the suite. We glided down the hall like royalty, well he looked royal, I just looked…like me.

Inside the elevator I asked, "So…where are we going?"

"It is a surprise."

"A surprise? You won't tell me."

"No."

His Corvette was waiting outside for us. He opened the car door for me, then walked around to the other side and got in. We drove for about ten minutes before he pulled into a parking lot. I looked around trying to get a clue on where we were. He got out and sped around the car at vampire speed, opening my door for me. He extended his hand to help me out of the car.

I looked around and saw a riverboat, similar to the one with the comedy club in it. It was lit up with tea lights and paper lanterns. My excitement grew with anticipation at the sight.

He whispered quietly to me, "Pam said you had never been on a boat before." I shook my head. "I wanted to experience your first time with you." Tears of joy threatened to escape my eyes. He led me to the dock. We boarded the boat and entered the main room on the port deck.

The area was about the size of my living room back home. A band was set up to play. The ceiling was decorated with paper lanterns and the dance floor was recently polished. The only thing that confused me was the single table with two chairs right in the middle of the room.

"We are the only ones going?" I asked him. I thought we would be among other people and not completely along on a huge riverboat.

"I thought it would be nice to have a quiet evening, just the two of us."

"How did you do this?"

He shrugged, "I rented it out." As I let that sink in, he led me over to our table. He pulled the chair out for me to sit down, then took the seat across from me. The band began to play beautiful classical dinner music.

The waiter came over and said, "Mr. Northman, everything is ready for you." He nodded his head dismissing the waiter.

"I have a surprise for you."

He got up from the table and extended his hand to me. We walked down a spiral staircase to a lower level into a kitchen. I was even more confused on what we'd be doing down here. He stopped at the large preparation table where ingredients were placed all around. He turned to me and placed an apron over my dress. The look I was giving him must have been sheer wonderment. Only in my wildest fantasy did I ever find Eric in a kitchen.

He encircled his arms around my waist tying the apron behind me. His closeness made my breath hitch.

He whispered in my ear, "I am going to make you desert."

He led me over to the sink to wash both of our hands. Shock was clear on my face, "You're going to cook for me?"

"Yes."

He turned towards the table, but I stopped him, "If you are going to complete my fantasy you need to be wearing an apron."

He smirked then answered, "Is that _all_ you want me to wear?"

I playfully smacked his shoulder, "Oh, behave."

"I always do." I just looked at him. Spying an apron under the table, I grabbed it, stood on my tippy-toes placing it around his neck. I circled my arms around his waist and tied it behind his back just like he did for me.

After the tie was fastened I said, "There, now you can cook for me."

"Oh, you are going to help me." He pushed me gently in front of the table and stood flush up behind me. I felt the entire length of his body against mine. He reached for a bowl pushing himself closer to me pressing his growing erection into my back.

"What…are we making?" My God, we haven't even started and I was already become incoherent.

"Peach Cobbler. So you fantasize about me cooking for you, do you?"

"Mostly I fantasize about you standing in my kitchen wearing an apron holding a spatula, offering to make me pancakes. We never get to the pancakes."

"Really? What would we being doing instead?"

"We'd be in my shower."

I heard him growl and say, "Maybe I can fulfill that fantasy for you later." He started adding ingredients to a bowl: sugar, cornstarch, cinnamon, peaches, and lemon juice. He stirred the ingredients, then moved over to the cook space on the countertop. He put the pan on medium heat and instructed me to stir. In another bowl he was mixing: flour, sugar, baking power, and a dash of salt. I was very impressed when he got out a pastry blender and skillfully kneaded in the butter.

"So…where did you learn to cook?" I assumed that he didn't know how to make Peach Cobbler when he was human. Did they even have such things a 1000 years ago?

"Martha Stewart."

That shocked me. I couldn't imagine Eric sitting in front of the TV watching Martha Stewart and taking notes. Before I could even answer he added, "But I like Rachel Ray better. I find it easier to follow her cooking directions." I stared at him to see if he was serious. Nothing in his expression made me think he was joking.

I stopped stirring and almost dropped the spoon, "Since when do you watch the Food Network? You don't eat."

"No, but my woman does, and what kind of a man would I be if I cannot cook for her." I never wanted to throw a man on top of a table and fuck his brains out as much as I wanted Eric at this very moment. He was learning how to cook just for me. He reached over and grabbed the pot from me that I was supposed to be stirring. I had not resumed that activity, I think I was frozen in shock.

He placed the contents of the pot in a casserole dish and put it in the oven. He pulled me back in front of him as he poured milk into his bowl. Taking my hands in his we kneaded the mixture with our fingers. I never thought mixing dough would be such a sensual feeling. He fingers meshed with mine and we worked together. Pressing in and out of the bowl, with each stroke he brought his body closer to mine thrusting into me. I leaned against him closing my eyes. I found his rhythm and moved with him, pressing and thrusting, kneading and rotating. My breath was ragged and when he stopped I suppressed a moan that threatened to escape my lips.

He whispered in my ear, "Roll my balls."

"Excuse me!" I had to make sure I heard him right.

He held up a piece of dough, "Like this. Roll it into balls…like so." He demonstrated what he meant, but I felt his hips rotating into my back. I knew what balls he really wanted me to stroke. We dropped the doughy balls into the hot mixture that was in the oven. He hit a button on the stove activating a timer.

He scraped off my hands and he was about to wash his when I said, "Oh…allow me." I sucked each finger, swirling it around with my tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Look at me," I taunted him. And he did. He watched me make love to each finger and suck each one clean like I was sucking on a lollipop.

After the last finger was clean I said, "All done."

"I am not." And I was swept up in his arms. He was kissing me with such fire I thought I died and went to heaven. My entire body was floating on a cloud of ecstasy.

He lowered me on the ground pressing his forehead to mine, "I rather like cooking." He grinned broadly at me, and for once I didn't fight him, or swat him, I just agreed.

We washed up in the sink and removed our aprons. He led me back up the staircase where we bumped into the cook.

Eric told him, "We are done. The desert will beep when ready." The man nodded and headed back downstairs. Instead of leading me back to the table he led me out onto the balcony. The river was calm and I barely felt the boat move as it glided down the river. Eric held me as we looked out into the night. His hair blew in the slight breeze. Never had I felt so serene and content, I leaned my body against his and closed my eyes. I had no idea how long we stood like that, it could have been hours, but all I knew is how safe I felt.

The waiter interrupted us and told us our dinner was served. Curiosity had me leading him back into the dining area. I had not ordered a meal and was intrigued to see what had been prepared. The waiter held a metal serving plate with a dome lid. Eric pulled out my chair for me to sit, and the waiter unveiled my meal. It was a seafood medley of things, most of which I had never had before. I recognized lobster, shrimp, and scallops. There were several other things that I had no idea what they were. The waiter served Eric a glass of blood and me a dry white wine explaining it went well with the seafood. I politely thanked him and he disappeared.

We chatted a little through the meal on inconsequential topics.

At one point he said, "Sookie, I will try to give you the dignity you deserve, if you keep in mind that while we are in the presence of others you may be seen a different way, though not by me."

"I can accept that as long as you don't treat me like your slave in front of others."

"I have never treated you that way, nor will I in the future."

I finished up my meal, which was absolutely delicious. He asked me to dance and escorted me to the dance floor. It was a slow number, which was fine by me. He held me close and we swayed to the music. He spun me around the dance floor and it never ceased to amaze me what an incredible dancer he was. The night was coming to a close and he led me back to the table. The waiter arrived with my desert, Eric de la mode. The Peach Cobbler served over ice cream. It was the best tasting desert I ever had.

"Eric, this is fabulous."

"May I taste." I was confused for a moment and put a bite on my spoon.

"No, like this." He moved around the table and knelt in front of me. He placed his arms around my waist and kissed me. He sucked my lower lip and tongue. "Mm, it tastes divine on your lips." He stood up and moved back over to his seat. He continued, "I have something to give you."

"Oh?" was all I managed to say. My heart rate was still elevated from our kiss. I hated the thought of him giving me some expensive gift. By instead of a box, he pulled out an envelop and handed it to me. I opened the envelop and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the letter Eric had written to me while he was cursed.

"I meant every word, then and now. It is something that should be in your possession not mine. No woman has ever touched my heart like you."

I was speechless. I got up from my side of the table and walked over to him. He slid his chair out and I sat on his lap. I initiated the kiss this time, started off more chaste and growing with intensity. I ran my tongue over his fangs and slid my hands over his chest. He breathed my name between kisses and I knew that I wanted to feel so much more of him. He slowed our pace placing one last gentle kiss on my lips.

"Sookie, what have you done to me."

I smiled because I was asking myself the same question, _Eric what have you done to me._

_**A/N: So, I hope you liked the date. The link for the ring from Quinn will be on my profile. Things are beginning to fall into place for Eric and Sookie. That does not mean the road ahead will be easy. Thanks Audreyest for editing this chapter. Up next, the funeral and the meeting with Victor. Sorry this chapter took so long, the next one should be up quicker. **_

_**Please show me love by clicking the review button. It's almost as thrilling as Eric making me Peach Cobbler in nothing but an apron! lol**_


	35. Donations

**Chapter 35 - Donations**

_"Sookie, what have you done to me."_

_I smiled because I was asking myself the same question, __Eric what have you done to me._

*************

Eric spun me around the dance floor one last time as the riverboat docked at the marina. It was the most perfect end to the most romantic night of my life. It was the first time that Eric and I had been together without doom looming over our heads.

He escorted me off the boat, linking my arm with his. He opened the car door for me, helping me in, then got into the car himself. Instead of driving back to the hotel, he passed it. He pulled into another parking area and got out. Coming alongside my door, he opened it for me.

"We cannot walk any further. I need to fly with you." He grazed his hands the length of my arms, taking my arms in his and brought them up around his neck. "Hang on." And we were flying. The moon was shining so bright illuminating my view of the park below. He held me tight around my waist and I instinctively clutched tighter to him. He wickedly grinned before he spun me around in the air. I threw my head back in laughter, for I knew what it felt like to dance on a cloud in the sky.

He descended, touching down on the ground with grace.

"Where are we?"

"We are in The New Orleans Botanical Garden park. I thought you would like to stroll in the gardens before we headed back to the hotel."

"It's so beautiful, thank you, this is a wonderful idea."

"I am seeing beauty, but it has nothing to do with the gardens." I flushed when he gazed upon me intently. He took my arm in his and we strolled together through the gardens. Though it was night, the moon shinned into the reflective pools giving off enough light for me to appreciate my surroundings. Some of the flower gardens we illuminated with ground lights. We walked around beautiful fountains and very neatly manicured shrubs.

Eric said, "All of this was wiped out after Katrina. These plants are all new, that is why everything looks so tailored." He led me over to an area that was flickering with light. Rounding the path, I saw a blanket with pillows, surrounded by tea light candles set up on the ground. I stopped in my tracks feeling a surge of emotion.

"You did all this, how?"

"Pam."

He didn't need to say anymore. We sat down on the blanket, which was quite soft. He propped the pillows up and I leaned back.

"It was such a clear night tonight, I thought we could sit here and watch the stars." He reached under a bench and pulled out a basket. Eric was full of surprises tonight. He pulled out a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a bottle of True Blood. He filled my glass then his and proceeded to offer a toast.

"I know that it is customary for humans to say a few words to celebrate an evening. This evening has given me something to celebrate. Sookie…you have always looked at the person I am rather than the vampire. I want you to know that I see you for the person you are as well. You have given me the gift of laughter and life. I thought I had experienced everything in my century on earth. I could not have been more wrong, I did not know life until you entered mine." He raised his glass to mine and tapped it gently.

He went to take a sip, but I had something to say, "You have shown me a side of you today that I want to get to know. I spent the last year convincing myself that this side of you didn't exist. Now I know that isn't true. Those traits are a part of you, it's just not something you show to the outside world. You've made me realize that I want to get to know _all_ of you." I raised my glass to his, but instead of clinking mine, he leaned over and kissed me. It was a very slow and draw out kiss. When he finally pulled back, nibbling my bottom lip, I was left aching for more. He picked up his glass, as I did mine, we clinked them together and drank.

He put his arm around me and proceeded, for the next hour, to point out the star constellations in the sky. I was in awe at the wealth of knowledge this man held over the stars. I felt like I had gotten to know another piece of him. He talked about his love for the sea, how he could navigate by only the use of the stars. I was content to just listen to him speak, I had never knew him to be so open, so uninhibited before.

The sound of his voice and the relaxed conversation soon had me drifted off. Somewhere in my mind I knew I was being carried, I could feel the leather seats beneath me, and then nothing.

*********

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night had been one of the best nights of my life. I was curled up in Eric's bed with my dress removed. I snuggled closer to him inhaling his scent. Last night had washed away all my reservations I had of him. I knew I was ready to take the next step. I would commit myself to him, my whole self, body, soul, and mind.

With a goofy grin on my face and a skip in my step, I went to find Frannie. She was in the living room watching television.

She smirked at me knowingly, "So…how did you like your date?"

I squealed liked a school girl in love, flopped myself on the couch and went into detail of my fabulous night. I never remember even Bill holding me with such tenderness and not expecting a good roll in the hay after. We spent an evening together just getting to know one another. Bill had accompanied me places, but never took me on a real date. My date with Eric had been more than I hoped and everything I dreamed.

We squealed with delight and I almost decided to order room service so we could spend the rest of the day relaxing. Yeah, I know, after last night some of my inhibitions slipped, but not all. I still could not bring myself to pick up the phone and charge my meal to Eric. We got showered and dressed pretty quickly. I was on an emotional high and I couldn't let the day go to waste.

We stepped out of the suite and saw Casey and Tom guarding our door. I smiled broadly at them, nothing could impair my mood today.

"Hello boys, how are you today. Isn't it a lovely day?"

Tom answered, "We are fine, Miss Stackhouse. It actually is raining quite hard outside ma'am, it seems like nothing bad, even the rain could sway you from your chipper mood." He returned my smile. I had not even looked outside to see the weather, but I knew that nothing could mar the way I was feeling.

I did not even feel the need to look abashed for my behavior, so I declared, "With the mood I'm in the sky could be shooting lightening bolts and I would still think this is one of the best days ever. Would you gentlemen like to accompany us to get something to eat?"

Casey answered, "That we would Miss Stackhouse."

I linked arms with Frannie and I had to refrain myself from skipping down the hallway. I couldn't stop the bounce in my step, that was altogether too much to ask. I was determined to bask in the feeling of ultimate bliss and not think about anything else.

I didn't even blink an eyelash when the BMW Convertible was waiting outside the hotel under the port. I flipped the keys over to Tom and climbed in the backseat. My body was humming with excitement and I was practically bouncing in my seat. Tom looked back at me for directions.

"How 'bout the same place as last time, unless you boys know any other place that a girl could get some great food. I'm starved."

Tom smiled, "I know just the place ma'am." The engine roared to life and we sped out of the parking lot. We pulled up to a quaint riverside café. Since it was raining we were unable to take advantage of the outside seating overlooking the river. The guards did not sit with us, but chose a table across the room that gave them a panoramic view of the inside of the restaurant.

I slid into the booth and took the menu. They had everything from steak to fresh fish. After my seafood medley the night before, I was craving something that brought those memories to the forefront of my mind. Not like Eric wasn't there already. I ordered a baked shrimp and scallop dish, while Frannie ordered Fish n' Chips.

After the waitress walked away my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID my mood plummeted. It was Alcide.

"Hello."

"Sookie, I was just putting some of the finishing touches together for the ceremony tomorrow and I was wondering if you and Frannie wanted to stop by to give me your input." I had been so caught up in my jubilation that I had almost completely forgotten the purpose of this trip.

"That would be fine. We can be there in a hour. Where is it going to be held?" He gave me directions and we hung up.

"Frannie asked, "So what was that about?"

I thought nothing could ruin my mood and I felt guilty for being so caught up in my own emotions. I chastised myself for my own selfishness putting my own desires ahead of everything else.

"Frannie I'm so…sorry. I've thought so much about myself and my own happiness that I…lost sight of what's really important. That was Alcide, he…wants us to stop by to approve the arrangements."

She reached for my hand with tears in her eyes, "Sookie…seeing you happy has made me happy. You have helped me escape. I'm not ready…to deal with all this. I wish I could pretend that none of it happened, but it did, and I'm just…not ready. I'm not ready." She looked down as tears rolled down her cheeks. She took her napkin and wiped away her tears. Then she completely shocked me by saying, "I asked Pam last night to…wipe my memory. I wanted her to glamour all these frightening memories away and leave me with pleasant thoughts of my mother and brother on an extended vacation. She…wouldn't do it. She said that having this type of pain helps us deal with the rest of our lives accordingly. I never thought Pam would be so…philosophical." She chuckled to herself. I was relieved that Pam had the presence of mind to refuse such a request.

"Frannie, as much as I wish that my Gran didn't die, I'd never want to forget. I think it would be worse thinking that she went off somewhere and I wasn't able to find her. I'd think she abandoned me. I don't think I could live with myself if that was what I thought. She was my everything. I find comfort knowing that she is in a better place watching over me."

"I know you're right Sookie. It was a fleeting request. I would never want that either, but for a few moments…it would be nice to forget."

I sighed, "I can appreciate you feeling that way. I've felt that way myself at times." I let the subject drop. I reminded myself that I needed to thank Pam later. I was glad that she had the foresight to refuse such a request and didn't grant it for her own amusement. Those memories, if she had taken them from Frannie, could never be replaced as they were.

We ate in relative silence. My conscience was so guilt ridden. Here I was having a grand time last night while Frannie is begging Pam to strip her of her painful memories of her brother's death. I felt like I didn't have a right to my happiness, though Frannie would disagree and I knew that statement wasn't completely true. I did have a right, just the timing was off, way off.

When the bill came, Frannie snatched it up before I could.

"I'm taking care of this Sook."

"No you are not, We'll split it down the middle fair and square."

She shook her head, "Sookie, you have done so much for me. You clothed me when I had none and you fed me when I didn't have a dime to my name. At least let me buy you a meal. I will be forever grateful for you taking me in. God could never have given me a better friend than you." I was touched by her sentiment of gratitude. I swallowed my pride and allowed her to pay for me.

We left the restaurant and I gave Tom the address that Alcide had given me. He drove out of the city for a good thirty minutes. The landscape was becoming more and more desolate. Finally I began counting the seconds between each house. I thought I had written the address down wrong after a whole minute went by without seeing any signs of life. Just then, Tom turned down a dirt road. It was several miles in length and through the clearing I saw a rather large red barn. There was nothing else around, no houses nor any other signs of life. Only three vehicles were parked off to the side and one I recognized as Alcide's truck. One of the others I was completely flabbergasted to see, was Jason's. It had been weeks since I had thrown him out of my house. We had not spoken since.

I opened my car door to inspect what they were up to. Alcide came trotting out of the barn when he heard our car drive up. He greeted me warmly with a hug and gave Frannie one as well.

He began to explain to us what the plans were for the ceremony tomorrow. "I had mentioned to both of you that we were going to have two separate…gatherings. One for the general public and one for the supe community that would be held after dark. This place is large enough, and remote enough for the crowd of supes that we are expecting. Come on inside."

He gestured us to follow him into the barn. I thought it was large from the outside, but my imagination could never have surmised the extent of it's size. The barn had two floors. A stage was set up at the far back with band equipment. An open bar was setup off to the side. Men were unloading liquor boxes, and stashing the alcohol behind the bar area. Large fourteen seated tables were lining the outer perimeter and the inner circle was a dance floor. The second floor was lined with also large tables and chairs. The place had seating easy for four hundred people. If I didn't know this was going to be a funeral, I would have thought that we were throwing a huge wedding reception.

Seeing the shock so evident on my face Alcide said, "The gathering for the general public is going to be a more serious affair. We decided that since Quinn was not a particular denomination of religion we would have a ceremony in the New Orleans gardens. We felt, that is, Carl and I felt, that a funeral home would be too small for the crowds we expect. Then, after dark, eight p.m., we plan to celebrate the life of Quinn here. We set up a stage for those who'd like to tell stories about Quinn. We also will provide food and other refreshments for those attending. We even have a band and a dance floor set up for later. The liquor was either donated or sold to us at cost by local bar owners. The proceeds of the liquor sales will go to the rebuilding of New Orleans. I don't know if you are aware that tomorrow night is the full moon. So at midnight, all the shifters and were-animals will change into their true form and go for one united run in Quinn's memory."

I wasn't exactly sure about all the dancing and celebrating. Wasn't a funeral supposed to be a solemn occasion? I figured that this wasn't my call, it was Frannie's, if she was alright with this, then so was I. If there was going to be alcohol, the proceeds going to the rebuild seemed like a good thing, a cause that Quinn would stand behind.

She never ceased to amaze me and shocked the hell out of me when she said, "I think this is a wonderful idea. My brother would hate it if he saw us all standing around and mourning him. I don't think it could be any better unless he planned it himself."

Alcide chuckled, "He did actually. He told Carl, not six months ago that if he were to pass, he wanted to go out dancing. He said that he had been to a few nontraditional funerals and he thought that those who celebrated life instead of death had the right idea. I wasn't exactly sold on the idea until we started putting all this together. His other partners agreed that they could not see memorializing him in any other way."

Quinn had surprised me yet again. I was so captivated by the entire conversation that I did not even see Jason standing next to me until he awkwardly waved at me.

"Hey sis."

"Jason, what are _you _doing here?" I didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it did. He was just the last person that I expected to see here.

He looked down and shuffled his feet before he answered, "I heard that Alcide was in charge and I wanted to help. I came down yesterday and have been helping with the setup."

I had never known Jason to be so selfless. I was almost completely speechless, "That's…very nice of you Jason." I leaned over and gave my brother a hug of truce. I still had not forgotten what he said about my, well actually, our fae family, but this kind unselfish gesture warmed my heart.

I released my brother and turned back towards Alcide, "You said that local bar owners donated liquor, were most from the New Orleans area?"

Alcide smirked, knowing what I was asking. "Two of the bars were from our local area. I believe you are quite familiar with Eric Northman, he provided the majority of the True Blood that will be served. Sam Merlotte, whom I know you are well acquainted, provided an ample supply of liquor. Even Victor, presented us with a truckload of red wines and True Blood. He even gave us a four specialty blends to either auction off or set a high price for to benefit the rebuild."

My heart stirred with pride when I realized that two people that I was really close to chose to honor Quinn in such a way. A felt a pang of guilt for how I had treated Sam the last time I saw him. I made a mental note that I needed to apologize to him for my rash behavior. I could have been kinder when he made his advances on me. Instead, I chose to lash out at him and quite my job. Frannie, and even Alcide, had come to help me realize that I could do so much more with my life. I would not always be destined to be a barmaid. Quinn gave me the opportunity and the opening I needed to help me on my way, but I could have handled Sam differently. I planned to rectify the hurt I caused him.

He had peeked my curiosity, "How much do one of those specialty blends cost?"

"At least five-thousand dollars a piece. I have no idea what could be in such a blend for it to cost so much." I had a few ideas, it was probably human blood with a few drops of fae. No wonder vampires would pay such a price for such a blend. I made a mental note to confirm my suspicions with Eric.

"So what do you plan to do with the bottles?" I inquired.

Alcide responded, "That is up to the two of you. I asked you here because we had a few things that needed your approval. What _do you _think we should do with the bottles?" He looked from me to Frannie expecting an answer.

She looked over at me for my opinion and I responded, "Whatever you think, you knew him best."

She nodded at Alcide, "I think that we should auction them off. I think the vampires, and from what I gather we are to be expecting quite a lot of them,…I think they will bid higher than their actual value. I think we should try to raise as much money as we can to benefit the rebuild. Are there other things to be auctioned off?"

He seemed to have a moment of discomfort before he continued, "We've had all kinds of offers come in, but I didn't want to accept any until I knew if this would be acceptable to you. Most of the supe community own a wide range of businesses and we've had offers of vacations, hotel night stays, dinners, riverboat cruises, and even an all expense paid trip to a Chateau in England for a week. Before I…we made the decision to go through the auction I wanted to see if this was something you would want. I have the offers on the table over here. We still are getting in faxes of people that want to offer services to be auctioned. Even your friend Amelia wanted to auction off a free ectoplasmic reconstruction preformed by her and her mentor Octavia." He walked over to a table with a folder on it. The requests had to be an inch high.

I gasped, "There are so many. It would take you two straight days to hold a live auction for all these."

Alcide answered, "I know, that's why, if it was acceptable to you, we would hold a silent auction. Everyone would have three hours to bid on the items they desired, then at eleven, we'd seal the bidding and the highest bidder will win the auction. We could do a few of the big items live if you so desired. I'm looking for your suggestions and input. This is a completely different idea than what I am used to."

I had never heard of a silent auction, but I guess that made sense. People could mingle, drink, tell stories, and dance all the while bidding to help the rebuild of the city. I had been dreading the emotions this funeral would bring forth, but I found that I looked forward to this event with much anticipation.

I still had a few questions, "How does a silent auction work? Do the bidders put their dollar amounts in a box or are the other bids disclosed?"

"I think we would disclose the bids. We could have a sealed auction, but I have a feeling with the amount of wealth that will be in this room the bids will go high. Vampires especially, are highly competitive and if we certainly have enough things to entice them. I could see some of these things going into the thousands if not tens of thousand dollar range and higher. People get so caught up in the high of bidding that they surpass the actual value of the item."

I was so curious what would entice anyone, never mind a vampire, to spend thousands of dollars. "May I see the items up for auction?"

He shifted the folder to me, "Be my guest."

I pulled out a seat and Frannie sat next to me as we thumbed though the pages upon pages of proposals. Some things were on smaller scales as gift certificates to stores, spa treatments, dinner for two to various restaurants, various loose gems stones, a diamond ring, an Alaskan Cruise, the lists went on an on. Towards the back an anonymous donor wanted to auction several bottles of wine Chateau Mouton Rothschild 2000, Chateau Petrus 1961, and a Harlan Estate. A Nissan GT-R R35 was being donated by none other than Eric Northman. I looked at the retail price of the car and almost choked. It was valued at a hundred and ten thousand dollars.

I could barely speak and I think I swatted Frannie a little too hard to get her attention. "Look at this?" I shoved the paper on top of the stack she was looking at. He eyes widened when I pointed to the donor.

"Oh my God, Sookie. I can't believe he's being so generous, first the liquor now this…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I had no idea he had this kind of money?" I said it more to myself than her, I was stupefied.

"Really Sookie! Just look at the hotel he put us up in for the week." She seemed a little annoyed at me for my denseness. Frankly I was annoyed at myself for missing the inevitable. "Look at this one from Victor Madden." She shoved a paper in my face just as roughly as I had shoved mine. I chuckled under my breath for using the same amount of rudeness that I did.

My eyes widened when I saw the paper. It was for a weekend, all expense paid trip to Las Vegas, complete with meals and a honeymoon suite. He even threw in five thousand dollars of credit at his casino and a gift certificate for a thousand dollars. I still liked Eric's donation better.

We spent the next few minutes going through the rest of the donations. One was even from Bill wanting to auction off his vampire location software. I was disappointed when the all expense paid vacation in England was from an anonymous donor. I really wanted to know who would extend such a generous gift.

Alcide came over after a few minutes, "So what do you ladies think about the influx of the requests. I don't think I've seen the supe community so united and so generous all at the same time. It's like Quinn reunited them all for a good cause. It's a shame that it took the death of such a wonderful and influential man to bring us all together in rebuilding New Orleans."

"It's overwhelming. Their generosity has left me speechless," I responded.

Alcide clarified, "So this is something that you want to move forward with? Because we'd need to get someone working on setting each one of these requests into a bidding format."

Frannie turned to him and said, "Yes…I think Quinn would be thrilled with all this. I think this is how he wanted to be seen, working towards good. Is there anything you want us to do? I would be more than happy to set up a bidding sheet for each of these requests."

"That wouldn't be too much on you?" We both shook our heads no. "We have a few laptops you can borrow so it can be done faster. Then tomorrow, I can have them picked up at the hotel and we can print everything here."

"Helping…will get my mind off all this. I really want to be involved."

Alcide continued, "There maybe something else you can do for me. Do you happen to have any pictures of your brother? We'd like to set up a photo display of him at the human funeral and also set up some pictures on each table. Carl had a few, but I was hoping that you'd have more."

Frannie answered, "We can go check out what's in his apartment after we leave here. There were a few pictures, but not many."

"Don't go out of your way to get them. If it's not possible then what we have is more than fine."

While they were fine tuning details my eyes traveled around the room. I noticed, for the first time, how many people were diligently working on getting everything setup. My brother was stacking boxes, Calvin Norris and a few others from Hot Shot were on the upper level setting up tables. Several other people that I didn't know were working on the sound system, laying tiles on the dance floor, and setting up two long tables on either side of the room. An influx of people were entering and exiting from another room off to the side.

I came back to the present when Alcide called my name. "Yes. Sorry I got caught up in all the activity that was going on."

"That's alright. Here are the computers and the folder of requests. If we get any other requests in, I'll E-mail them to you." Frannie gave him her E-mail address because I wasn't even sure my was still active. I stared down at the intimidating pieces of machinery that were just handed to me. My new resolve was to learn to not be afraid of technology. If I was to be a partner in E(E)E then I would have to learn to use one.

Frannie and I both thanked Alcide for all his hard work. We resolved to meet up in the morning for last minute preparations.

As I was getting into the back seat of the car I thought of one final thing, "Alcide, Victor is giving us the Sword of Truth to be buried with Quinn. So we will need to get it to you ahead of time."

He stopped in his tracks, "He's giving you _what_?"

"The Sword of truth, well not the actual sword, but a replica."

"Are you sure it's a replica? Maybe he wants to bury the original so it could never be used against him like Felipe de Castro. I don't see why he would offer such a thing if it wasn't for his own selfish purposes."

I had never thought of that before. It was true that the Sword presented Victor with a vulnerability. It would make sense that he'd want to rid himself of it.

"I hadn't thought of that, but in any event it will remind those of what Quinn was able to do that no other could accomplish." I felt very philosophical at my logic.

"Maybe, but it will also rid him of a threat. I wonder if there is a way to tell the real from a fake. I'll ask Carl, he'd know working for Special Events for so long."

I couldn't help asking, "And if it's not fake?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to know." Alcide waved goodbye and walked back into the barn.

Frannie directed Tom to drive to Quinn's apartment. They followed us up and inside, apparently they weren't going to let us out of their sight again. Frannie gathered up a few pictures on the wall. She opened the bottom drawer of the entertainment center and grabbed a few photo albums. I reached for a box and helped her put the pictures in. She trotted into his bedroom and came back with a few tiger statues. I recalled seeing a few more in the guest bedroom. After we scoured through the apartment, we came up with thirty statues. I liked her idea of placing them on the tables for center pieces. If we could somehow acquire a few more tonight, we'd have enough for one per table.

Frannie had retrieved another box from his bedroom, I assumed it was some of his personal stuff that she wanted to take back home. The four of us each carried a box down the stairs and loaded them into the trunk of the car.

We got back to the hotel with still some daylight to spare. Spreading all our paraphernalia out on the coffee table in front of the sofa we got to work. Frannie took the phonebook from one of the bedroom drawers. She thumbed through until she came across a shop that sold wild and exotic items. Calling them, she asked if they had statues of tigers. They happened to have some and Casey suggested that we dispatch a courier to go check it out. After thirty minutes his phone rang and we had scored thirty more statues.

I decided that I would begin work on the silent auction forms. Casey sat down next to me and navigated me through Microsoft Word. I decided to keep the general format for each one and just change the item description and give each donation a sequential cataloged number. Frannie and Tom had Quinn's photographs spread all over the ground and they were deciding which ones to use.

I did not even know how long I had been working, but I suddenly felt rage and jealousy that I knew was not my own. I looked over at Casey and realized how close he was sitting next to me. The way he was leaning over the computer screen almost made our faces touch. He arm was stretched out over the back of the couch so he could lean over and get a better view of the screen. All of this seemed innocent to me, but for the thousand year old possessive Viking maybe not so much. I leaned away from Casey, and removed the computer of my lap. I turned towards Eric and smiled. His feelings seemed to settle a little bit as I stood up and strolled over to him. We had much to discuss.

I wrapped my arms around him and all I felt was his great pleasure and mine through the bond.

I playfully swatted him before I said, "You donated a car?"

He shrugged his shoulders, giving me the most innocent eyes, "It is for a good cause. Do you not approve of my attempt to help rebuild the city?" Now how could I argue with that.

"But how did you get one. Is it one of yours?"

He smiled innocently, "I own a dealership." I raised my eyebrows at him. I had absolutely nothing to add to that, but I had something else I wanted to discuss.

"I want to ask you something, can we step into the other room?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, "If you wish."

"I do, come with me."

He smirked at me and gave me his devilish smile, "I will _come_ with you anytime my dear." I swatted him lightly again in my embarrassment. My cheeks were burning red as I walked into his bedroom. I heard him chuckling the entire way behind me. He shut the door behind us, I spun around to face him.

"I wanted to donate my services, but I figured that I'd have to do it through you. Is there a way to draw up a contract of what would be acceptable uses of my telepathy, then auction off an hour of service?"

"I think that can be arranged. We can talk to Mr. Cataliades and have him draw up specifics and even outline what you want done with offenders. Even though these would be your services, I would still have to be the one to submit the request for donation."

"I understand that, that's why I didn't tell Alcide of my plan. I knew that it would be you that would have to loan me out for an hour. I don't like it, but I'll go along with it for the cause. I think my services are unique enough that they could bring in quite a bit of money."

"I believe that you are correct. It pleases me that you realize your worth."

"I'm beginning to. You made me feel like a princess last night."

He challenged me by saying, "Just a princess, I thought you were more like a queen, my queen." He stepped closer pulling me into his arms. I let down my guard and let my feelings of contentment wash over him. I wanted him to feel how he made me feel. In return I felt a burning fire of desire and love for me. It was so intense that if he wasn't holding me it would have knocked me clear across the room on my ass.

"What were you working on with the _Were_?" I felt his jealousy peek through when he said the word _Were_. It made me smile into his chest.

"He was helping me set up forms for the silent auction. Each item with have its own bidding sheet. Bidders will write down amounts. When the auctions close, the highest bidder will win the item."

"I have been to something similar before."

"Do you want to look through the items up for auction?"

"Maybe later lover, we have to get ready to meet Victor." In all my excitement from the date with Eric, and helping to plan the benefit in honor of Quinn, I forgot the possible danger I was in. The meeting with Victor would shed light on his plan, whether he was a good or bad guy was still up for discussion.

**A/N: So…I hope you like my idea for the funeral. Though we don't have charity auctions, my family believes in celebrating life. At funerals we talk, drink, and do a whole lot of eating. I thought that Quinn would like more a celebration of his life than his death. That idea kind of evolved into the charity auction. The human funeral will be more serious.**

**Thanks Charverv for your mad proofing skills. Much appreciated!**

**Now, please press the little green button and show me some love. It's almost as good as the Big Badass Viking baking me Peach Cobbler.**

**Because I love you all so much I decided to give you a teaser for the next chapter:**

"_**No Sookie that is not working. Your breasts are too large for one of my hands, I need both. Here let me wrap myself around you like this. Lean into me, just like that. **__**Oh Sookie**__**," she purred. I heard Eric growl under his breath. She continued, "Here let me…**__**oh, oh **__**your breasts are so firm. Let me zip you up with my teeth." **_


	36. Pam, Can You Help Me?

**Chapter 36 – Pam…Can You Help Me? **

_"Maybe later lover, we have to get ready to meet Victor." In all my excitement from the date with Eric, and helping to plan the benefit in honor of Quinn, I forgot the possible danger I was in. The meeting with Victor would shed light on his plan, whether he was a good or bad guy was still up for discussion._

****************

"What time do we have to meet him?"

"In an hour."

"Well, I better take a shower." I pulled myself away from his embrace and stepped towards the door, but then thought of something. "What do I need to wear?"

"You do not need to get overly dressed. Wear something business appropriate."

"Okey-dokey." I went to open the door, my hand rested on the knob, but something else occurred to me, "Should you mark me as yours? Will Victor need to see bite marks for confirmation again?"

He took a step towards me; I dropped my hand from the doorknob. In a husky voice he responded, "It could not hurt."

I inclined my neck to the side exposing my soft fleshy skin. He circled his arms around my waist, and I drew mine around his neck. He kissed my lips and trailed sweet kisses down the side of my neck. Grazing his fangs over my soft skin I shivered in anticipation. He kissed the spot before he bit down. We both moaned in pleasure and I felt his arousal as he pushed it into my core. I suppressed another moan as my knees threatened to give way. If he wasn't holding me upright I would have fallen. My legs turned to mush as he rocked himself into me and drew me closer with his hands that now drifted down to my ass. With a grunt, he withdrew his fangs and licked my small puncture wounds. He moved his lips to mine and kissed me passionately.

After a few seconds he withdrew, and breathed in my ear, "As much as I would like to continue this, we must get ready." He drew his arms back, but secured me when I wobbled. He laughed wickedly, for he knew the effect he had on me. In my mortification, I swatted him before I sauntered out of the room. I could still hear him chuckling as I slammed the door.

I causally glanced over at Frannie, who was still pouring over photographs with Tom. Casey had taken over my job and was still making bidding sheets for the auction. I felt guilty, for I had taken on that responsibility and he was doing it for me.

"Casey you don't have to do that, I'll finish it up later. I have a meeting with Victor, and then I'll be back."

"I don't mind Miss Stackhouse."

"Please…call me Sookie."

"Sookie, I want to do it really. I respected Quinn and I'd like to help. I'll do what I can, and then you can finish the rest, how's that?"

How could I deny someone who wanted to help? I thought of Jason and how he contacted Alcide. "Fine, but don't finish it all, because I want to help too."

He flashed a smile at me, "I'll leave you a few."

Satisfied, I walked into my bedroom to get showered and dressed. I took a really quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair since I already did it today. Wrapped in a towel, I sifted through the closet. I realized that there were clothes in here that weren't mine. I shook my head in frustration, like I wouldn't notice. Pam, I'm sure, placed several outfits in the closet and had taken the tags off. One of the outfits was a skirt suit that would be perfect for the evening. Swallowing my pride, I slipped it off the rack. The shell was a deep blue that matched the color of my eyes. Digging through my drawer for hose I managed to slip them on without creating any runs. I glided the fitted skirt over my hips. It was rather cute, it hugged my body, accentuating my curves, then had a little ruffled pleat. A tiny satin bow centered on the back of the skirt gave it just the right amount of femininity. The matching jacket was also fitted to hug my waist. I dug around in the bottom of the closet for a perfect pair of shoes. Wouldn't you know, satin black pumps were strategically placed right in front? Figuring that I might as well complete the outfit, I slipped on the shoes. Knowing that I needed to show off my bite marks, I swept my hair up in a twist and securely pinned it. I dabbed a little foundation on my cheeks and quickly put on a little mascara. Taking one last glance in the mirror, I was ready to go.

I strolled out of my room to see Pam looking through the donation requests. Eric was standing by the window, Tom and Frannie were still on the floor, and Casey was working on the bidding forms on the computer. When I entered the room they all looked up. Eric's eyes raked up and down my body in approval. Pam even licked her lips. I walked with a sway in my hips over towards Eric. His fangs extended slightly as he took in my performance.

"Are you ready to go?" I suggestively asked.

He smirked at me, "I am always ready to _come_ with you." He took my arm and Pam made a production of rolling her eyes.

She had to get her two cents in though, "Sookie you look good enough to eat."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Pam."

Eric glided me to the door to the suite.

Once inside the elevator I asked, "Where are we meeting Victor?"

"He owns a hotel a block away. We are to have dinner with him." I simply nodded. I could feel Eric's anxiety, and I knew that he wanted to ask me something. Instead of inquiring like a good Southern girl, I decided to let him fret about it until he framed the right words to ask his question.

We exited the building and I wasn't surprised when he led me onto the street to walk. It was a beautiful night for a stroll. I would have liked to go at a more leisurely pace, but time was short. We were nearing the corner and Eric spun me suddenly to face him.

"Sookie…I do not know what Victor desires. Whatever he requests will be a test of my loyalties. You must let me handle the situation and not intervene, even if you do not agree with what I say."

Feeling his concern, I sincerely answered, "I will trust you to lead the conversation and will not object to anything you say. You know that it will kill me to keep silent, but I'll do it for you and only you."

He looked at me with a new sense of reverence and kissed me. It was a kiss of mutual understanding. I let my feelings of trust wash over him and he in turn, bathed me with gratitude and affection. He broke our embrace, and once again linked our arms and led me down the sidewalk.

My nerves didn't become apparent until we entered the automatic revolving doors of _The Renaissance_. I felt Eric rubbing circles with his thumb on my arm. He led us down a hallway and into the restaurant area. The hostess greeted Eric and acknowledged me with a nod. She led us into a private dining room. We had arrived before Victor, which was good; I didn't want to keep the new King waiting. A waitress took our drink orders then strolled away closing the doors behind her.

The longer we waited the more my anxiety threatened to choke me. It was probably only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. I just wanted to get this damn meeting over, collect the Sword of Truth and go back to the hotel. Eric tried to send me calm feelings through the bond, but it wasn't helping.

The doors were finally opened and Victor stepped in. Eric and I stood up, he bowed and I did my head bob.

"Eric, Miss Stackhouse, I am so glad that you were able to join me this evening." He sat down, and both Eric and I sat.

Eric laid the pleasantries on thick, "The pleasure is all ours." I felt like adding, _charmed I'm sure_, but I didn't. I felt like we had stepped out of a turn of the century movie with Eric playing the rich charming prince, while Victor played the evil villain. I, of course, was the damsel in distress. I almost chuckled at my analogy, but remained composed.

The waitress returned with our drinks and even a True Blood for Victor. She asked if I was ready to order and in my distressed state I had completely forgotten to look at the menu. In fact, I never even realized she gave me one. In my haste, I opened it up and picked the first thing I saw, since the menu was in French, I pointed to _Pâté de Foie Gras_. I had no idea what I just ordered. The waitress asked if I'd like an appetizer, so I figured that I'd get one just in case I didn't like my meal. At least I could choose between two menu items. I pointed to, _Escargots Au Beurre D'ail_. The waitress left our table quickly. It had never occurred to me to ask Eric with my mind what I ordered.

Victor chuckled under his breath, "My Miss Stackhouse, you are adventurous. You never cease to surprise me."

I had no idea what he was referring to so I graciously smiled back and questioned Eric through my thoughts, _what exactly did I order_?

He answered me, _for an appetizer you ordered snails sautéed in garlic, butter, and champagne, and for the main course, you ordered goose liver with salad and bread_.

I could feel his amusement through the bond at my obvious incompetence. I shot back through my thoughts, _is it too late to change my order?_

_No, but you would have to tell Victor of your error._

He was enjoying my discomfort way too much. I snuck a glance at his face and he gave nothing away. I decided to chalk it up and try something new, who knows, maybe a Southern girl like myself would actually like snails and goose livers. I internally shuddered; somehow, I highly doubted it.

The conversation stayed on a lighter note. Victor asked Eric about some assignment that he asked him to take care of in the New Orleans area.

I couldn't help the grimace that was clearly evident on my face when the waitress placed the snails in front of me. I couldn't believe they were actually still in the shells. What a morbid and disgusting way to serve a meal!

I looked at both vampires and both had looks of amusement on their faces. Dammit, if I had gotten myself into this, I was going to finish it. I took the little fork and picked up the first snail. A huge dish of melted butter was in the center of my plate. I doused the snail in butter; everything tastes better with butter, right? At least I hoped. I closed my eyes, and I willed my hands to not shake as I put the unappetizing piece of food in my mouth. It was surprisingly tender and not at all as repulsive as I originally thought it to be. I got more courageous on my second one, popping it in my mouth quicker than the first. Before I knew it, I had eaten every snail and even soaked the bread in the butter and garlic flavored sauce.

I looked up at Eric who was staring at me incredulously. He projected to me; _I cannot believe that you actually liked it. The snails, looked like something I stepping in out on the sidewalk_.

I thought right back, _looks can be deceiving_.

I felt his amusement again, _now you just have to fake your way through the Foie Gras_.

I just ignored him, if I could conquer snails, I could master goose liver.

The conversation took a rapid change in direction when Victor said, "I will have the Sword of Truth delivered to your hotel tonight."

"Your generosity has been duly noted your majesty. Is there something you wish in return my King?" Boy, could Eric lay it on thick. Eric could charm a snake with that sweet, but suggestive voice.

"Why yes actually, I have a few events that I need to acquire the use of you slave's services. The first is not for a few weeks. I would be willing to fly her out and take care of all of her expenses while she is in my care. And of course, I will pay the expected rate for a slave."

"That is most agreeable your majesty and I will of course accompany her during these visits."

"That is not necessary Eric; I know that you have much to do with your newly appointed position. I could not burden you with such a lowly task."

"I do not consider it a lowly task to escort my bonded and slave on business. I view it as more of an investment. I have to make sure that she lives up to your expectations."

I knew that Eric said what he had to say to get Victor to listen, but I loathed being called an 'investment' and being thought of as a 'slave' to be bargained for. My blood was boiling, but I remained silent.

Then I heard Eric in my mind, _Sookie I do not think of you that way, and I would never let you walk into the lion's den alone. Either Pam or I will accompany you._

Victor continued, "She has already exceeded my expectations. I understand as her owner you wish to be present, but she will be safe in my care, and I swear never to lay a hand on her. I am not like the _former_ King."

Eric chose his words carefully, "I would never imply that you are. It is not you your majesty that concerns me, you yourself battle with those who are not loyal. It is only for them that I take precaution. I do not like the idea of my property out of my care. If my schedule will not allow, I will send someone in my place." Eric was magnanimous (word of the day) as ever, though I did not appreciate one bit being called Eric's property. He would pay dearly for that later.

I hadn't realized I projected my thoughts to him until I heard, _I greatly anticipate the punishment you have prepared for me_.

If I could have swatted him, I would have. Instead, I projected an image to him of me slapping him.

I was actually surprised that it worked when he projected back; _I hope you swat my ass. I would rather enjoy that_. I felt his amusement, clearly enjoying the mental images he was conjuring up.

Victor addressed Eric, "I will take into consideration your desire to keep her safe. What you speak of my underlings is true. Though I hope that those around me are loyal, I cannot be one hundred percent sure. I admire your desire to keep what is yours…undefiled."

"I appreciate your tolerance of this matter. I also believe your majesty, that Sookie's services far supersede the traditional wages of a slave. She is a highly valuable asset and should be compensated accordingly."

"We can negotiate the terms another time. Perhaps you are right; she has proven her usefulness to our community."

As I sat back and pondered this conversation trying to make heads or tails of my situation the waitress entered the room, took away my plate, and set down my goose livers. It didn't look like how I imagined a liver to look. It kind of reminded me of steak. I flaked off a piece, my God, my fork went through it like butter it was so tender. I placed the tiny piece into my mouth and the consistency was all wrong. It wasn't chewy like steak; no it melted and glided down my throat. The taste wasn't so bad, but it reminded me of the consistency of chocolate mousse, full of flavor, thick, but melting in your mouth. I found that I simply kept eating it. I couldn't wrap my head around the texture to even determine if I actually liked it or not. Before I knew it, the delicacy was completely gone from my plate.

"Most impressive Miss Stackhouse. Did you enjoy your meal? You have the most interesting sense of taste. Very cultured and worldly."

I had no idea what Victor meant by cultured and worldly, but I had a feeling that was not me. I was certainly not cultured, for I had only traveled out of Bon Temps a few times and all had been since I became acquainted with vampires. I had no idea what it meant to be worldly, but I could bet money that I wasn't.

I tried to sound as gracious as Eric, "I did enjoy my meal, it was delicious. You flatter me your majesty. I am neither cultured nor worldly; I just like to try new things."

Changing the subject he said, "Your desire is evident, for few, according to my knowledge, have ever entered into a slave relationship with their master under their own free will. I witnessed your public display that night and I plainly saw you were under no duress to do so."

"No I was not; it was of my own free will. Eric is a most _gracious_ master." Silently I added to my 'master', _you will pay later for that comment_.

_Oh Sookie, I cannot wait_, he thought back.

"Hmm…" Victor paused. "I must know Northman, what is your secret for such loyalty?"

"I have prided myself on my fairness with those in my retinue. With Sookie though, I am fair and expect obedience, I try to not make demands of her, forcing her to obey me. I merely make requests, and never anything unreasonable. We have built a trust and mutual respect for one another. I give her freedom as long as she submits."

"Interesting way you have balanced your relationship. Most vampires would not have the patience for what you described, though most are not as old as you."

Eric analyzed, "Yes, I suspect my age has to do with the amount of patience I have."

The evening was winding down and I was feeling confident that I survived relatively unscathed. Until Victor asked, "Do you have any idea who plans to replace the tiger working for Special Events? I have an event that I need planned."

Eric hesitated for a second and I felt his uneasiness through the bond before he answered, "Sookie was promoted as the acting partner. All the activities of Special Events for the tiger's jurisdiction will be filtered through me and my staff."

"Really? I was unaware of this new development." He held too much interest in his expression for my taste. Something was definitely off.

Eric answered, "It was a new development that was only decided on yesterday. She has not officially started."

"Did the tiger leave his share of the company to Miss Stackhouse?"

"No his interest was left to his sister. The position of partner was passed to Sookie. She does not own any portion of the company."

Victor's eye twinkled a little too much. "Well that _is_ a relief. For I am sure that you are aware, if Miss Stackhouse ever owned a business or acquired money for payment of a business she would be required to pay a percentage of her incoming profits to my Kingdom."

"I had not realized that she fell under that law."

"Normally as an asset she would not, but she has bound herself to you as your slave and therefore must pay her dues to not only you, but me. Fortunately for us, she does not own property that creates revenue."

"Fortunately for us," Eric retorted.

The rest of the evening was filling with small talk. I tuned most of it out. I wondered exactly how much these 'dues' were that I'd be required to pay. Maybe keeping the strip club and the flower shop were out of the question. These were things that I needed to speak to Eric about. Speaking of Eric, he brought me out of my ravine by tugging on my arm. Apparently we had been dismissed. Victor was standing and Eric was pulling me to my feet. I stood and head bobbed to Victor while Eric bowed.

We walked out of the restaurant and onto the street. Gaining some distance from Victor's hotel I finally asked the question that had been bothering me, "Eric, what did Victor mean about me paying dues and owning property?"

He sighed, "He meant that if you owned any property, you would have to pay him 30% of your profits like the rest of us. I had no idea that your status bound you to that law."

"So the strip club, the flower shop, and anything else I own…"

"Will be taxed by his Kingdom."

I was livid, not necessarily at Eric, but at Victor and Pam. How could Pam do this to me? She got me into this situation.

"I don't understand, why is it just property, don't all vampires have to pay dues to the King?"

"All vampires do, but humans do not. I must speak to Mr. Cataliades regarding this matter. I do not think that I have ever known a human slave to own property or a business. Because the nature of master/slave relationship, anything a slaved owned would become the masters. You have to understand; when vampires created human slaves for themselves it was their duty to take care of every need of their slave. The slave did not have to own property or work to live. I would do the same for you, but I know that you would not let me. You are unique in this situation as well."

Through clenched teeth I asked, "So I might end up paying Victor and _you_ a percentage of my profits?"

He took my hands in his, "Sookie, I would never make you pay me dues. If you are forced to pay Victor I will work something out. Do not worry; I will take care of everything."

Eric's words melted away my anxiety and frustration. He promised to take care of the problem and take care of _me_.

We began walking again, "What was all that talk about a slave's wage? How much are my services worth?"

He sighed again, "Well, the services of a telepath are different than that of a slave's. The contract that I will have drawn up will specify the difference. A slave's wage is 30 pieces of silver."

I equated, "Like the bible. Jesus was sold for a slave's wage of 30 silver pieces."

"Yes. But a slave's job is different than a telepath's job. A slave could do anything from manual labor to sexual favors. You my darling, will not be hired as a slave. I want to leave no doubt that those things will not be tolerated. That is why it was imperative that Pam or I go with you, not that I would have ever sent you alone anyway."

I shivered, "So you think Victor wants me to sleep with him?" I was almost afraid of the answer.

"No I do not; he is more honorable than the previous King and respects my authority over you. My concern was not for his actions, but those around who would take advantage of a slave. If you are paid and contracted out as a telepath than that would eliminate the idea of that potential problem."

I felt like I lived back in medieval times. Here I was talking with my _owner_ about my position of poverty within his Kingdom. I wanted to laugh at the irony. We are living in the twenty-first century and I'm worried about another master usurping Eric's claim. Last time I checked slavery was abolished, apparently the vampires didn't get that memo.

I felt like I had no way out and no air to breathe. I felt suffocated. "Eric, I really don't like any of this. Pam thought she was doing me a favor, but this is a disaster."

He stopped walking again and put his arms around me. Whispering in my ear he said, "Sookie, though it may seem more complicated, it does serve as a protection for you. No one will ever question my authority and try to bind you to them. You are mine as long as you want to be. I offer you protection, no one will harm you."

"I know you won't let anything happen to me, I just…have a hard time with all this. It's so…medieval."

"It may seem backwards or _medieval_ as you say, but most of us are from that time. Our laws have not been updated to accommodate these times." He pulled back a little and brushed his lips against mine. His touch and embrace was soothing to my nerves. He reached for my arm once again as we continued walking.

"I understand that, but the system seems so…flawed."

"It is a system of organization that has worked for us for thousands of years. I never questioned it until you came into my life." We rounded the block and our hotel came into view. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Now min kära, would you like to do something tonight?"

"What did you call me?"

He smiled sweetly, "Min kära?"

"Yes, what does it mean?"

He seemed to ponder his answer, "It is a term of endearment." He expanded no more on his answer. I promised myself that the next time I got Pam alone I'd ask her. "You did not answer my question," he said.

"Which one?"

"The one about going somewhere…with me."

I placed my hand gently on his chest. "I'd love to baby really, but I promised that I'd finish all of the bidding forms for the funeral tomorrow. I really want to do my part to help with the arrangements."

"You called me _baby_?"

I returned his sweet innocent smile, "Baby? You know, like a term of endearment. You have yours, I got mine."

He changed the subject on me by asking, "Did you know that the supe funeral is a black tie affair?"

Fuming again because I seemed to always be the last to know on all the important stuff I exclaimed, "_No_…Alcide failed to mention that! I don't have anything to wear."

Grinning he declared, "There is a clothing shop that keeps vampire hours two blocks away. Let us go and find you something to wear."

He started pulling me across the street, but I stopped him. "What about Frannie, she needs something to wear too?" He pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and dialed a number. I assumed that he was calling Pam. He mumbling something under his breath and snapped the phone shut.

"Pam and Frannie will meet us there." This time when he tugged my arm, I followed. I knew that he'd never let me pay for my own dress so the entire time I was walking I was plotting. How could I get Eric Northman back for all the shit he pulled tonight? My wheels started spinning and I think I had a plan, and it would involve a coconspirator, Pam.

We entered the way overpriced high end clothing store. I never thought that I'd be dress shopping with Eric of all people. I looked at the first long black evening gown I saw. I picked up the tag to casually glance at the price, flipping it over and over only to discover that one wasn't listed. I had never been in a shop where they didn't bother pricing the items. Did you bargain at the register?

I whispered to Eric, "Why aren't there any prices on any of these dresses?"

He firmly answered, "Do not worry about prices, and just pick one you like."

"You are not paying for me."

"Sookie, do not be difficult."

Difficult? He thought I was being difficult, well I'll show him difficult. I remained silent, biding my time. I was still flipping through the racks when Pam and Frannie walked in. We greeted each other.

"Frannie, did you know the supe gathering was a black tie occasion?"

"Not until Pam just informed me, but I guess with all the high priced items for auction it makes sense."

We all continued to search through the racks of clothes. Eric held up a dress that he thought would look good on me. It was more modest than what I thought he'd pick for me. It certainly was curvy, and tight around the bodice, only extending to the knee. A sales lady took the dress from me to place it in the dressing room. I had never been in a store where you weren't allowed to hang on to the clothes while you shopped. I guess it left your hands free. I found a few other things, turned and caught Pam's eye and winked. I strolled over to the dressing room to try on my clothes. Eric had disappeared to the back of the store looking in the men's section.

Once in the dressing room, I stripped down to my bra and panties. I opened the door just enough so I could extend part of my bare leg and head out of the door.

I called to Pam to get her attention, "Pam, could you please help me. I'm having trouble getting my dress on." Like clockwork Eric and Pam appeared right outside the door.

Eric spoke, "I will help you Sookie."

"No…I would like the dress to be a surprise, Pam can help me." I smiled sweetly at Eric, he was not returning my gaze, but had a glossy look on his face as he stared at my bare leg.

"Sure Sookie, I will be glad to help." She grinned and winked at me once she stepped forward out of Eric's line of sight. I drew my leg inside the dressing room and opened it more to let her in. I let the door sway open enough exposing my profile to Eric. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

I chose my words carefully, "The dress is really tight around my bust and since it is strapless, I need to hold my chest up and zip at the same time. See my problem."

"_Oh Sookie_…I see your problem," she seductively purred.

I exaggerated unzipping the dress and crunching the material in my grasp letting the noise saturate the room. I let the dress fall to the floor and glided it over my hips letting the fabric sway.

"How do you suggest we proceed Pam?"

"Sookie, raise your arms in the air to elevate your bust. Then I will hold your breasts with one hand and glide the zipper up with the other."

I moaned, "_Oh Pam_ that sounds like a _good_ plan."

I lifted my arms in the air, knowing that Eric could see over the dressing door. She began zipping up the fabric…slowly.

"No Sookie that is not working. Your breasts are too large for one of my hands, I need both. Here let me wrap myself around you like this. Lean into me, just like that. _Oh Sookie_," she purred. I heard Eric growl under his breath. She continued, "Here let me…_oh, oh _your breasts are so firm. Let me zip you up with my teeth." I threw my head back in quiet laughter. I almost couldn't contain myself, but it was worth playing with Eric. I heard him growl and before I had time to register what happened, the door was open and I was face to face with a very horny vampire.

"Pam, out!" he commanded.

She stepped out of the dressing room quickly. Eric jammed the door shut behind him and squeezed in the tiny room with me. Suddenly I felt so exposed standing in front of him with the dress hanging at my waist and only a bra to cover my top. Before one word was spoken he took a step towards me stalking me like his prey. He placed both hands on the wall behind me locking me in his embrace. Crushing his lips to mine, he brought his hand to my head to hold me to him. I relaxed in his embrace and kissed him back. My hand roamed through his hair and over his chest. He groaned in my mouth and he pressed his erection into my core making me whimper. My legs spread apart on their own accord. He slipped his hands down my body, letting the dress fall to the floor that rested on my hips. His hands roamed over my ass thrusting me further into him. He slipped his hand in my panties and pushed them off my hips. I wiggled them down my body, while rubbing myself and creating friction against his stiffness.

I slid my hands down his body and fumbled with his zipper. His dress pants slipped down to the floor, freeing his erection from bondage. It had not surprised me one bit that Eric had gone commando. I jumped up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel his manhood between us and I need more, I needed him now.

"Please Eric."

That's all the encouragement he needed as he thrust into me. I moaned his name, and he pushed me up against the wall for leverage. He moved in and out of me at a frenzied pace. I kissed him with all my love and passion; it had been way too long. He took one of my breasts into his mouth and rolled his tongue around my nipple. Not leaving the other neglected, he palmed it with his hand.

I could feel my climax building. Eric pumped me hard, pulling all the way out and slamming into me. My insides were on fire and the pressure kept building.

"So close…harder Eric." He made a few animalistic noises and I'm sure I made a few of my own. He grazed his fangs along the fleshy skin of my breast, rocking shivers of pleasure through my body.

"Bite me Eric, please." That's all the encouragement he needed before he sunk his fangs into the fleshy skin of my breast. As he drank we both reached our climax. My body withered and shook against him. He licked my puncture wounds and held me tight.

Chuckled into my shoulder, he whispered, "Maybe I can help hold your breasts while I zip you up with my teeth."

Pam called through the door, "Did you get that dress on ok Sookie?" I heard her and Frannie laugh at us.

Realization of what we did and where, hit me. My cheeks turned crimson when reason came back to me. Oh my God, I just had sex with Eric in a dressing room. Panic started to rise and I could barely breathe.

"Sookie everything is alright." I slid my legs down his body and pushed him forward. I felt his frustration and hurt, but I couldn't think of it right now. I wanted to get dressed and get out of this confined room. Suddenly everything seemed claustrophobic. I needed space.

"Eric can you please wait outside while I dress?"

He reached for me, but I turned. I bent down and grabbed my skirt.

"Sookie…"

"No Eric."

He grabbed me and pulled me to him, "We did nothing wrong."

I hissed, "How can you say that? We just did _it_ in a dressing room!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, if you enjoyed it there was nothing wrong with what we did. I will not let you run from me."

He held my arms tight; I knew I'd have bruises. Softly I said, "I wasn't running, I just need to think."

"Away from me?" When I didn't answer he said, "That is running. I will let you get dressed, but we are not through." He smirked at me, leaning in to give me a kiss. He released me, pulled up his pants, and opened the door.

I was alone and breathless. I took a minute to collect my thoughts, and then meticulously got dressed. I felt Eric sending me waves of calm, which helped a little. I was so mortified by my actions that I couldn't even think of how amazing it really was. What made it all worse was that Frannie, Pam, and possibly everyone on staff witnessed my tumble with a Viking in the dressing room. This wasn't how I imagined it. This wasn't how I planned to 'yield' to him.

I didn't even bother trying on the other dresses, I wasn't in the mood. I don't even know how long I sat by myself in the dressing room. I wished the earth would swallow me up whole so I wouldn't have to face anyone. What would my Gran say? I shamed her with my actions. I accused myself of being every self loathing thing I could think of.

I knew that I needed to calm down. Most of my embarrassment came knowing Pam witnessed my lack of self control; I had just given her teasing rights till the end of time. I just needed a few more minutes…

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Clearing my mind, I pushed everything aside and focused on absolutely nothing. After a few minutes I was ready to open the door.

I had expected to see three people staring and mocking me, but what I saw was one passive Viking. He took a cautious step towards me.

I asked, "Where did Frannie and Pam go?"

They completed their shopping and left."

"Oh…"

"Sookie…"

"I can't talk about it here, not right now."

"Fine…but we will talk." I stepped out leaving the dresses in the dressing room. He continued, "The dresses?"

"Oh…I didn't really try any of them on…"

"Fine then, I will buy them all."

"Eric!"

"Sookie, I really like the one, and I am sure the others are just as…appealing. They will not last long in my presence anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He stepped closer to me and breathed in my ear, "I plan on ripping them off your beautiful fucking body." He stepped around me and grabbed the dresses, while I watched stunned with my mouth hanging open. He sashayed over to the register to pay for my items. For the first time I noticed the woman behind the counter was a vampire. Great, another person with fantastic hearing who bore witness to my dressing room sexcapade.

I just got to Eric's side when he finished paying.

"I will have your purchases delivered to your hotel Mr. Northman," said the woman behind the counter.

He gripped my arm and led me out the door into the night air. After we exited the store, I shrugged him off. I knew that it was only because he let me, for I could never have gotten out of his grasp on my own accord. I speedily walked on ahead of him.

"Sookie…wait," I heard him call, but I kept moving. I just needed air and time to think. So many emotions coursed through my body, I wasn't sure which were mine and which were his. I knew the guilt was definitely mine. I had spent yesterday afternoon sobbing over Quinn and the first chance I got, I unzipped Eric's pants. I felt ashamed of myself. How could I be so fickle?

I kept up my pace, but it was too good to be true that Eric would let me walk and leave me alone. As I rounded the corner back to the hotel, he was standing in front of me, blocking my way.

Reaching for me, he said, "Sookie, you promised not to run. We need to talk."

I averted my eyes from his, "So talk." I knew it was rude, but I just couldn't bring myself to have this discussion right now.

"You have more going on than embarrassment. Why do you feel guilt?"

I remembered my pledge to be as honest as I could with him. I had to tell him and take whatever consequence came with my honesty.

I sighed, thinking this wasn't going to end well. I blurted out, "Quinn asked me to marry him?"

**A/N: I promise to have the next chapter up by Tuesday! This chapter would have been up yesterday, but Fanfiction was having issues. **

**I know, I know, what a way to end, but it's necessary for Sookie to tell Eric so she can get past Quinn.**

**Thank you charverv for editing this chapter. Have a good time on your vacation.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. I can't say it enough, it keeps me motivated and happy. Please keep them up, I read ever one.**

**Just because I'm evil and I can, here's a teaser for the next chapter. I'm sure you're going to love it.**

"_**No, I thought we could be alone… in your room tonight."**_

_**Rotating his hips, pressing himself firmly against me he breathed, "Cuddling?"**_

_**He rotated one way then the other causing a moan to escape my lips, "No not cuddling… fucking."**_


	37. Reconnecting

**Chapter 37 - Reconnecting**

_I averted my eyes from his, "So talk." I knew it was rude, but I just couldn't bring myself to have this discussion right now. _

_"You have more going on than embarrassment. Why do you feel guilt?"  
_

_I remembered my pledge to be as honest as I could with him. I had to tell him and take whatever consequence came with my honesty._

_I sighed, thinking this wasn't going to end well. I blurted out, "Quinn asked me to marry him?"_

********************

I waited for his anger. Nothing. I couldn't feel _anything_ coming from him, almost like he blocked the bond. His face was impassive, giving nothing away.

We stared at each other, and just as I thought he was going to walk away, he surprised me yet again by asking, "When did he ask you?" He said it so quietly that it almost sounded like an echo in the breezy air.

"He didn't officially…Frannie and I found the ring and a letter from him among his possessions."

Keeping the distance between us he asked, "Would you have said yes?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out for two days. After the takeover, probably not, but before… He was about to offer me a life that I thought was only a dream for me."

Taking a small step forward, he cocked his eyebrow at me and asked, "So you might have said yes, not because you loved him, but because he offered you your dream?"

Taking a deep breath I responded, "I know it sounds foolish. I just didn't think that it was possible for me to have something…normal."

"Do you love him?"

Thinking through my answer I replied, "No…I don't know. I didn't give him much of a chance for me to find out."

He took another step towards me, "We are wed. Do you not know that I have affection for you?"

"Yes…I guess, but I was not in on the decision of our…arrangement. You only offered _marriage_ as a protection. Besides our _marriage_, isn't a ceremony I recognize." I said the word marriage sarcastically because that's the way I felt about out tie. I didn't feel the knife ceremony held any weight.

He took another step forward, closing the gap between us, "_You_ may not recognize it, but other supes do, and I do. If I had presented _you_ with the knife and you knew the significance, would you have accepted it from me?"

"I…don't know. I think I would have needed to know _why_. I wouldn't have done it just for your protection."

He shifted forward again and we were almost touching, "How about if I expressed my affection for you, then presented you with the knife. Would you have accepted me?"

With deepened sadness I answered, "I don't know what kind of life we'd have. You would always stay the same, and I…would grow old. You would tire of me. We'd have maybe fifteen or twenty years together before…

I don't know if I could give myself to you during that time, just to have my heart broken when you leave. You will live on for eternity and I won't."

Inching closer still, he shifted towards me, "Sookie, I would rather savor the time we have together, then not have you at all. I will never outgrow you and leave you. If, down the road, you realize that you want me for eternity, I could turn you. I want nothing more than to have you by my side for the rest of my existence. If I asked you…like that, would you have accepted the knife from me?"

Eric was not a man filled with many kind words of affection, but the last two days he had shown me more of himself. He stared at me expectantly. Did I want to be wed to Eric? I really didn't have a choice at the time, but if I had been given the choice, would I have done it? If he had asked after a date like last night…

"Eric…if you asked me last night after our date, then I would have said yes, but you should know, I don't want to be turned." I felt his hurt through the bond at my final words, then I felt his hope. Hope of what I wasn't sure, was it my concession or something else.

He caressed my cheek with his hand. Closing my eyes, I leaned into his embrace. I felt his lips touch mine and I brought my hands up to his face, entangling my fingers in his blond hair. As much as we fought, as much as I wanted my own life, I felt the safest and most content in his arms. He continued to kiss me slowly, filling my body with warmth and desire.

Pulling away, holding my face in his hands he said, "Let us go back to our room."

"I'd like that."

Brushing his lips against mine one last time, he led me towards the hotel.

When we got back in our suite, no one was around. I was torn between jumping in Eric's bed or going over to check the progression of the auction forms. Responsibility won out.

"Eric I have to see how much Casey did for the auction forms."

He took a step closer to me with a mischievous grin, breathing in my ear he said, "You are telling me this why? Did you have something you wanted to do tonight?"

I stumbled over my words, "Well I was thinking…what I mean is…"

"Yes?"

"I thought we could spend some time together…alone."

He pulled me to him, encircling his arms around my waist, whispering softly to me, "Where would you like to spend this time with me? In the restaurant down stairs perhaps, or watching a movie on the couch, or we could go out…"

He knew exactly what he was doing. He pushed his body into mine making me _feel_ him, all of him. He wanted me to say it. I wasn't going to even try and skirt around what I wanted, because I wanted him bad.

"No, I thought we could be alone…in your room night."

Rotating his hips, pressing himself firmly against me he breathed "Cuddling?"

He rotated one way then the other causing a moan to escape my lips, "No not cuddling…fucking."

His eyes widened feigning surprise, before he huskily added, "I would never just _fuck_ you Sookie, I want to make passionate love to you, teasing your body until you are withering and screaming my name." He kissed me, and boy can he kiss. He claimed my mouth, dominating me, his tongue dancing with mine as he nibbled and sucked my bottom lip. Pulling away leaving me breathless he added; "Now I believe you have auction forms to finish." He spun around swaying his derriere suggestively as he walked into his room.

I stomped off grumbling under my breath. He knew exactly what he was doing, getting me all worked up, knowing I had a few things I needed to do first. He wanted me to pass on the auction forms and jump in his bed, well I'll show him.

I sat down at the computer. Casey had left me a note that he had finished all of the paper requests, but there were more that had been E-mailed to Frannie. I moved the mouse and the hotmail page was open to Frannie's inbox. I scanned all the replies from Alcide, there were about ten more. As I got to work, every five minutes or so, another one would pop up. I decided to create forms for the rest of the items, and then create a few generic forms so we could write in new items received.

I diligently worked. One of the items was a painting by Frida Kahlo, she sounded familiar but I couldn't recall if I had ever seen anything she painted. Alcide put in a request for his services for ten hours of labor for a construction project. I choked when I saw a request for one night with my brother. Jason wanted to auction himself off? I was hacking and coughing when Eric entered the room.

"What is wrong?" he said full of concern.

"This is what's the matter!" Angry, I pushed the computer screen towards him so he could read what caused such a strong emotion of disapproval radiating from me. "_My brother_, my own brother, wants to auction himself off to the highest bidder! How can he do this? He has no sense of decency, no sense of morals…"

Eric's logic surprised me, "Maybe he wants to contribute to the cause and has nothing else but himself to offer. Not all of us have money or services to donate." My rational mind wanted to understand and believe him, but my emotional mind saw how wrong this really was.

"I just feel like he's going to make this all about him. He's going to show up, charm the crowd and no one's going to remember the original purpose. Every woman will be thinking what a hot stud he is, and fawning all over him with their bids."

"I will make sure that will not happen. I will make sure that Alcide is aware of your concerns. Did your request come through yet?" So clever he was in changing the subject, though I did feel better with his reassurance. I scanned the different E-mails and I couldn't tell what they were unless I opened them. There were only a few that I had not gotten to yet. The next to the last one had my request.

I was shocked to see how the request was worded.

_Eric Northman offers the services of his famed telepath for an hour with contractual restrictions. He has the power to veto requests if they are found to be outside what the contact deems acceptable. See attached contract. Value: Priceless_

I was flabbergasted for one, I was called a _famed_ telepath, and two, my value was _priceless_. "I'm priceless?" I looked up at him to get confirmation.

"You are to me. I could never place a value on your worth." His eyes softened with his voice.

I tried again to get my point across, "_Famed_ telepath?" I questioned.

"You abilities are most impressive. You are known for saving lives, famous for it in our world."

"So is this what you had to work on? My request?"

"The only thing I _have _to _work on _is you. I had a few business calls to make," he said with a leer.

Ignoring his insinuation, his comment reminded me of something. The business calls jogged my memory of something that Alcide said earlier today. "Do you think that Victor is burying the real Sword of Truth or do you believe that he really wants to bury a replica?"

If he looked surprised by my question he didn't show it. "I am not sure. That was my first thought when you told me of his intent. I could not see why a vampire would offer something so generous, so sacred. It would make sense that he would want to rid himself of something that could potential come back to harm him. The only way we would know for sure would be to test it, but I don't know anyone who would pass, well maybe…"

"Who? Who do you know that might pass?"

He raised his eyebrows at me like I should know what he was talking about. "You. But, I would never want to test something like that on you."

"Me? What would I have to do?"

"According to legends, you would need to be accused of something that wasn't true, and the barer of the Sword, which would have to be a King, needs to strike you with it."

"Is Russell Edgington going to attend?"

With disapproval in his voice he said, "Sookie, whatever you are thinking, it's too dangerous. I would not trust any vampire to strike you with the Sword. Besides, if Victor found out I could be staked for treason."

"You don't know for sure if the wielder of the Sword had to be a vampire King, right?"

"Legends say that it must be, no one besides Quinn ever came out victorious."

The wheels in my mind began to spin. "But, you don't know this for sure. Victor was able to wield the Sword and he wasn't _officially_ King at the time."

"Hmm. We do not know for sure what would happen if you were struck. I do not want to take the chance in causing you harm."

"Who said it had to be a death blow? Victor said he would deliver the Sword tonight. I suggest…" I knew this wasn't going to go over well with my vampire, but it was the only way to know. "…that you try to strike me with it."

Surprising me yet again, Eric always being the diplomat, "I suppose I could nick your hand. Let me call the desk." He strolled over to the room phone and dialed.

I heard his one sided conversation, "Was a package delivered from Victor Madden?" "Inform me right away." He placed the receiver down.

"Nothing has arrived yet. I suspect that it will arrive just before dawn so I cannot examine it. Then the Sword will be buried in the ground before anyone can question it."

"If we do find out the Sword is real, then what?"

"I am not sure. He would not be doing anything wrong until he tries to execute someone with the fake sword in his possession. If Felipe had been a smart King, he would have rid himself of it long ago." At the mention of the former King, I couldn't help the shudder that visibly rocked my body. He was at my side in an instant, holding me close to his chest.

I stammered, "I'm sorry…his name makes my skin crawl."

He growled under his breath, "If he was not already dead, I would tear him apart and inflict so much pain he would beg me to stop. I would have enjoyed separating his flesh from his body."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to be staked for your actions."

"Promise me, that if something like this ever happens again you will not keep it from me. I could not protect you when I did not know. I would never have left you alone, forcing you to turn to _Victor_ for assistance."

"I promise I will tell you, but hopefully something like this won't happen again." I know that it was too much to hope for, but a girl could dream.

"Are you almost done with all this? I have plans for us."

"I need ten minutes than I'm all yours."

He purred, "_Oh_, I am counting on it." Instead of leaving he sat down on the couch and looked up at me expectantly. I sat down next to him and tried to concentrate on creating auction forms.

He inched his body closer to me, pretending to look over my shoulder at the computer screen. He extended his arm over the back of the couch leaning closer still. Even though he doesn't breathe, I could feel his cool breath on my neck. He placed his free hand on my thigh creating small circles on my leg.

He swept his hand higher, and as my breath hitched he asked, "That one is interesting. A winter trip to northern Sweden. Perfect for vampires. Did you know that in that particular time of year they only have four hours of daylight? Would that be agreeable to you, to be able to have me _all_ to yourself for twenty straight hours in a day?" His hand slipped up my thigh and pressed against my wet heat.

I moaned, "_Yes_…I think…_oh_…I'd like that very much."

The hand behind my back very skillfully touched my shirt and unhooked my bra right through my clothing. I set the computer on the coffee table before I dropped it and owed Alcide a new one. I swung my leg over his lap, pushing up my skirt to straddle his body. I gripped his hair with my hands drawing him closer.

He whispered to me through kisses, "I could…bring you to…my home town." He moved his lips to my neck.

Between gasps and moans I got out, "I'd…_l-ove_…that." In one quick movement he had my shirt off. My bra slid from my arms and was quickly discarded. I tugged at his shirt and he had it off in one swift movement. I stroked my hands down his muscular body. Making my way down to his nipple, I licked, sucked and bit it until I had him withering beneath me.

"_Oh_…_oh_…Sookie…_yes_. Bite me harder." I did as he wanted, biting down. "Harder Sookie." I clamped down even harder drawing blood. I sucked, getting every last drop before his wound closed.

His hands were everywhere in a frenzy, feeling, caressing, shaping, nibbling, sucking, pleasuring my body in ways I never knew possible. Reaching for his pants, I undid the clasp, pulling them off with his help. All that lay between me and pure heaven was my flimsy panties and my hiked up skirt. He unzipped the skirt and lifted it over my head. I was about to get up so I could relieve myself of my panties, when he shook his hand and ripped my panties right off my body.

He took my breast in his mouth and rolled my nipple with his tongue. I attempted to move my body on to his, but he held me fast.

Desperately I cried, "Eric…please."

Teasing me he purred, "Please what, min kära."

"I _need _you inside of me right…_oh God_…right now."

"As you command." He loosened his grip and I eased myself on to his stiffness. Feeling him fill me so completely caused me to cry out his name. That seemed to spur him on as he set a pace. I repeated his name over and over, between my cries of ecstasy and calling upon God. He'd bury himself all the way into me then pull all the way out. His pace increased, and my moans became more frantic. In between his kisses he mumbled my name over and over.

Then, he did something he never did before; he opened his mind to me. I was flooded with thoughts of love, want and desire.

_I will never want anyone but her. She completes me and satisfies me fully. Such an amazing beautiful woman and she is all mine. All mine… All mine… So beautiful…_

His silent declaration of love was enough to bring me over the edge into blissful happiness. He grazed his fangs over my neck and I inclined him to bite. He sunk his fangs in and I felt his body shudder beneath mine. He licked the puncture wounds and mumbled my name over and over into my shoulder. Tears sprang forth in my eyes as I thought of how much he had given of himself to me. How much he had silently declared to me through thought. It was such a powerful emotional moment and I felt panged that it passed.

He held me on his lap, refusing to let me go. He rubbed my back as tears streamed down my eyes.

"Sookie what is the matter, I hate to see you leaking."

Between sobs I said, "I heard you. It was beautiful."

"What did you hear?"

Looking up at him I questioned, "You don't know? I thought you allowed me in?"

"Not purposely. The more you drink from me the stronger our bond will become."

Horrified I asked, "You mean, I'll hear you more? I don't want to be in your head."

Reassuringly he answered, "You won't be most of the time. When I am making love to you, my mind relaxes and my body is at ease. That is probably why you can hear me. What did you hear?"

"I heard how you thought of me. How beautiful you think I am how I satisfy you…"

"It is all true. Now you know; my thoughts cannot lie." Before I had a chance to say anything his phone in the bedroom rang. "I have to take that." I went to remove myself from his lap and he drew me in for a kiss first. Pulling myself off of him, I watched as he got up off the couch and walked into his bedroom. God was he beautiful; I couldn't wait to caress his backside.

Jumping off the couch I decided to take advantage of his absence. I ran into the bedroom Frannie and I shared, well not anymore really, but my clothes were still in it. I cursed myself for not bringing any sexy lingerie. Quickly searching through my clothes in the suitcase, I was disappointed in finding nothing. I opened the closet and wouldn't you know a very revealing black negligee was hung up in front. Pam. Saying a silent prayer, I slipped it off the hanger and took it in the bathroom with me.

It wasn't really my style, but I was sure Eric would love it. The teddy rode up very high on the thigh and the back was the skimpiest thong I had ever seen. I wasn't even sure it could actually be considered a thong. The top was very tight, pushing my boobs further out. When I leaned forward they actually fell out. I slipped the sheer robe over my shoulders and tied it in front. Taking the hotel bathrobe off the back of the door I put it on over my 'present' for Eric. I was all gift-wrapped and ready for him to unveil. Dabbing a little makeup on and fluffing my hair, I opened the bathroom door to go and claim my Viking.

In the closet I grabbed a pair of high heels and slipped them on my feet. I snuck out of the bedroom door, made my way through the living room and knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it and I laughed seeing him in the same bathrobe as me. He opened the door wide for me to step in and tears came to my eyes when I saw that he had lit candles around the room. He pulled me to him and I shook my head.

In a commanding voice I said, "I told you at dinner that you would be punished for what you said to Victor. Go sit on the bed." Playing along he put on his best remorseful expression and followed my lead.

"I am sorry Sookie. I will show you more respect."

Feigning annoyance I asked, "_What_ did you call me?"

"I apologize again my Queen, it will not happen again."

"I am a goddess and I should be treated as such. I need to be worshipped." I untied the hotel bathrobe and let it fall to the floor, giving him an eyeful of his 'wrapped present'. I let the sheer robe fall off my shoulders. Untying it, I let it slip behind me. With exaggerated slowness I stepped closer to him.

His eyes had glazed over with lust, but I was nowhere near done.

"You _should_ be worshipped my Queen, and I plan to show you how I idolize ever inch of your exquisite body." He went to get up and I held out my hand for him to wait. I turned my back to him and let the sheer robe fall completely off me down to the floor. I heard him growl as he took in my bare backside.

I spun around, swaying my hips and walked toward him. When I was a foot and a half away from him, I lifted my right leg and set my foot with my high heels right on his chest. His hands lifted off the bed and I shook my head. He rested them back down gripping the comforter.

I pressed my heel further into his chest and commanded, "Lay down." I removed my foot as he lay down on the bed, and scooted himself up by the headboard.

He had entirely way too many clothes on, "Disrobe," I authoritatively spoke. He untied the robe and pulled it out from underneath him, discarding it to the side. He was spread out completely naked in front of me.

Raking my eyes over this perfect specimen of a man, more softly I added, "Turn over."

He flipped with deliberate slowness giving me every angle of his body to view. I gulped a few times, fighting composure.

I climbed on the bed straddling his body. With careful precision, starting with his neck and shoulders, I licked, sucked, nibbled and massaged my way down his body. He groaned and twisted as I licked my way down the small of his back. I let my breasts brush his back as I gave him attention with my tongue.

Making my way down to my personal favorite, I caressed his ass with my fingertips. Flipping around, I placed my ass nearer to his head so he could feel my breasts on his back while I licked and sucked his delicious bottom. Grinding my wet core into his back, I grazed my hands along the underside of his hip causing his body to buck under my fingertips.

"Sookie…Sookie," he moaned my name over and over. I was quite pleased with my boldness, and moved further down his body. I surged with power as I felt him rock beneath me.

I gave attention to the underside of his knees, grinding myself, and grazing my beasts over his body. After I had given him head to toe attention it was time for him to flip.

I got off the bed, internally groaning at the lost of contact.

In my commanding voice I said, "Turn over."

Just as demanding he shot back, "My turn."

Before I could even react, I was on my back with him hovering over me. His pace was just as teasing, slow and calculated. I could be lost in his lips forever. Oh God, he can kiss. Our tongues danced in synchronization as his hands roamed my body, fondling and rubbing, creating friction.

My legs spread on their own accord as he pushed his stiffness into my core.

"_Ah, ah_…E-r-ic, my God!" I cried in between gasps.

His mouth attacked my neck, licking and sucking, grazing his fangs along my collarbone. Taking the top of the teddy with his teeth he ripped it right down the middle exposing my flesh to him.

He assaulted my breasts with his tongue causing primal noises to escape me. He paid equal attention, palming one with his hand, and the other, swirling with his tongue. I wanted him lower, much lower.

"_Eric_, please, I _need_…you now."

"Where do you need me Sookie?"

"_Oh God_, please, I need you inside of me."

Sliding down lower, he positioned himself between my legs and nibbled, sucked and licked his way up my thigh. My body was quaking with desire, I needed more contact.

"Higher Eric, please."

"As you wish."

I cried out as he licked my core, nibbling on my clit. I grinded myself into his face, needing more. He slipped two fingers into my hot wetness as he continued to stroke me with his tongue. Just as my muscles tightened, he bit my thigh sending me over the end into eternal bliss.

My breath was ragged and my body quivering as he made his way back up to kiss me. He kissed me with fervor and passion, and it surprised me how excited I felt tasting my own juices on his tongue.

Just as breathless he asked, "Tell me Sookie, who do you want?"

"You, only you, I'm yours."

"Say it again."

"I'm yours."

He buried himself deep inside me causing me to gasp as he filled me to the hilt. I wrapped my legs around his body as he set a rhythmic pace. Each thrust was like a piece of heaven, earth-shattering and beautiful.

I threw my head back in bliss and he demanded, "Look at me lover."

And I did. I met his eyes, his yearning and euphoria washed over me through the bond, sending me over the end. He climaxed shouting my name bringing forth a smile to my lips. I realized for the first time, as much as I was his, he was mine.

**A/N: I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Courtney who loved a great sex scene. Sorry it couldn't be Bella and Edward, but I just can't write them. You know that.**

**I love you girl and you will be missed. My dear friend died Sunday night at the age of 29 from Leukemia. She left behind her loving husband Tim, her daughter Dylan who is four months, and twins, Jasper and Ava who are three. **

**I'm so glad that I already wrote the next chapter which happens to be the human funeral because I don't think I would have made it through otherwise. Love you Court, and I promise to watch over your angels and to throw you the biggest 30****th**** birthday bash I can. You touched so many lives and you will be dearly missed.**

**Thanks you charverv for your mad editing skills. **


	38. Days Are So Lonely Quinn

**Day of the funeral - Saturday **

**Get a box of tissues ready, you're going to need them!**

**Chapter 38 - Days Are So Lonely Quinn**

I woke up to a banging on the bedroom door. I quickly grabbed the comforter that had fallen off the bed and covered my Viking lover.

"Hold on, I'm coming," I shouted.

Scooting off the bed, I threw on the bathrobe that was disposed of the previous night. I scurried over to the door and cracked it open.

"Hey."

Wiggling her eyebrows, "Hey yourself," said Frannie.

"What's up?"

"We need to get ready. Alcide called about ten minutes ago and said that someone would be by in an hour to pick up the computers and bidding forms. He also wanted to know if we had the Sword."

"Alright, give me a minute, and I'll be out." I shut the door behind me. I was so tempted to crawl back in bed with Eric and snuggle up to him. It had been a night that I knew I'd never forget. I gathered up my shredded clothing, not quite sure what I was to do with it all, and put it in a plastic bag. Giving one last kiss to Eric, I snuck out of the room.

Frannie was in the living room organizing a collage of pictures she made. She had framed pictures and even had enlarged sized ones.

"Hey, where'd you come up with all that? I don't remember seeing that many large photographs."

"Tom and Casey were gracious last night and went to one of those instant photo makers in Walgreens. They had several of the pictures I really liked blown up. They also purchased frames for me so I'd be able to have them on display. I think between these and the statues…it gives people an idea of who he really was and not just a pit fighter."

I picked up each photograph one by one, some were of him and Frannie laughing, some were with his mom, but one caught my eye in particular. It was the same photo I had admired of Quinn and me. I brushed my finger over his smile, knowing that I was the one who made him laugh like that. A sense of uneasiness swept through me, Eric would see the picture and I didn't want that.

"Frannie…I love this picture to pieces, but…I don't know if it's a good idea to display this one. I'm worried about what Eric will think…"

"It's just a picture Sookie."

"But, last night…I told him…I told him that Quinn wanted to marry me. I think this would complicate things a little, he seemed to take the news in stride, but the picture…" I just shook my head. Things were starting to fall into place between us. Also, vampires would be at the gathering, people who knew that I was Eric's. How would they react if they saw this picture? Eric's bonded and slave in the arms of another man, I shuddered thinking of last night's conversation of slaves being passed around. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

"Well…if you think it's not a good idea. I just love this picture…the light in his eyes."

A tear slipped down her cheek and I really hated to disappoint her, but this picture was the one thing I was absolutely sure that could not be there.

"Frannie I love that picture too, but my position as Eric's _slave _is precarious. If other vampires see me as _lent out_, I could be in serious trouble. I don't want to leave any doubt that I _only_ belong to Eric. Seeing this picture may give someone the idea they can take…liberties." I slipped my arms around her and pulled her down to the couch.

I was really worried about her. She had not come to terms with her brother's death, and I knew today would hit her hard.

We held each other for a few minutes before she straightened up and said, "I understand. We have a few more things to do before Alcide gets here."

That reminded me, "Did someone from the front desk call? They were supposed to call as soon as the Sword was delivered."

"Oh, the light is beeping on the phone, so probably."

I got up and went over to the hotel phone, lifted the receiver and listened to the message. It was indeed the front desk saying that a package was delivered for Mr. Northman. Walking over to the front door, I opened it to be greeted by Casey and Tom.

Smiling sweetly, I greeted the gentlemen, "Good morning."

"Good morning ma'am," they said in unison.

"I was wondering, could one of you go down to the front desk and retrieve a package that was delivered to Eric for me."

"Be happy to ma'am," Tom replied.

"Oh, I also want to thank you for everything you both did for the funeral last night. It was really kind. Can I get you anything, did you have breakfast yet?"

"We're fine ma'am, thanks for the offer though," Tom said.

I said a 'see you later' and shut the door. My wheels were spinning, I wondered if I could get Frannie to nick me with the Sword. I knew my guards probably wouldn't do it. Alcide said he was sending someone, not necessarily himself, to pick everything up. Could I cut myself? No, that wouldn't work; Eric said that I'd have to be falsely accused of something. But maybe that was a legend too. Nothing about the Sword had factual evidence to back up claims of its power. I decided to give Alcide a call.

Reaching for my cell phone I dialed his number.

After only one ring he answered, "Hello."

"Alcide, this is Sookie. How are you today?"

"Fine Sook, how are you?"

"I'm great, listen, I was wondering if you were coming for the Sword?" I slipped into the bedroom so Frannie wouldn't hear my plans. I still wasn't sure what I was planning to do if this one turned out to be real.

"Actually I was going to send Carl. He wants to meet you since he will be working closely with you soon."

"So he'll want to talk to me then?"

"Sookie, what's this about?"

I sighed, here goes my brilliant plan, "Alcide, I want to test the Sword. If it would have arrived before dawn Eric could've done it, but conveniently it didn't. Eric seems to think that the only one who might pass would be me. I want someone to try and cut me with it."

"That's _crazy_ Sookie. Plus, isn't it only a vampire King that holds the power of the Sword? Don't you have to be accused of a terrible crime? It won't work."

"Who's to say it won't. Has it ever been proven that anyone other than a King could control the Sword? Victor was able to use it and he wasn't the _official_ King. I just want to see if someone can nick my hand. That's it."

"I'll talk to Carl and see if he's willing. Do you have a plan if this Sword is the real one?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Let's see what we can find out about it first. I can't ask Eric until after sunset."

"So it's true then, you are Eric's slave?"

"That's _not_ why I was going to ask Eric. Yes I am his slave, but I was going to ask him because he would come up with a good plan, _not_ because I have to. He's a great strategist."

"Sorry Sook. I'm just concerned is all? It's a dangerous position for you to be in."

"I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself." This was the last topic I wanted to discuss with an almost lover.

"I know you can, I'm just worried about your safety."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Carl was on his way and I needed to make sure everything was in order. I rushed into the living room, as I heard a knock on our suite door. I opened it to see an annoyed Tom with a member of the hotel staff.

Tom addressed me, "_He _needed to escort me up here to make sure that it was delivered into your hands. _He_ had specific instructions not to give anyone the Sword but Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse or Frannie Quinn."

I looked over at the 'he' in question and it was a gentleman that I recognized from the hotel staff.

I smiled sweetly and said, "I thank you very much for delivering it to me safely. I'm sure Mr. Northman will be pleased that you followed the instructions you were given." I accepted the Sword from him, which was much heavier than I thought, and thanked them all again, before shutting the door. I took the long metal box that held the Sword and set it down in the living room. I didn't have time to examine it because I wanted to make sure all the auction forms were complete. I was ah, interrupted the night before by a very horny Viking.

Sitting down on the couch, I turned on the computer. Most of the requests were done except for the few that came in during the night. I made a few generic forms and then Frannie helped me put all my saved documents in one folder so Alcide would have an easier time locating all the information to print. I had also made a master list, categorizing the items and giving them each a lot number.

I was satisfied with the outcome of the project. I was pretty sure that we'd make at least a million dollars if most of the bids reached the minimum value. Then there were items, like my brother's date and my telepathy services that did not have a value. For a split second I wondered how much money my brother would bring in, and then I realized, I didn't care. It would serve Jason right if no one bid, hell he'd go out with almost any woman for free anyway. But a nagging suspicion told me that this auction would only boost his ego. I just hoped that the value of my services supersedes the value of Jason's.

Looking down at myself I realized I was still in only a bathrobe. I told Frannie that I planned to shower and if Carl showed up, tell him to wait, I wouldn't be long. I pulled an outfit off the hanger in the closet and took the quickest shower I could manage. Not ten minutes later I walked back into the living room with my hair wrapped up in a towel. Carl had not arrived yet.

I worked on packing everything up. Frannie had put all the pictures in a pile, minus the one of Quinn and me. I wasn't really sure what she did with that one. She had the collage leaning against the wall by the door. I assumed the tiger statues that had been acquired were already brought to the barn. I packed up the computers and laid all the auction request forms on top. Just as I finished straightening everything in an orderly fashion, someone knocked on the door.

I ran to answer it, not even bothering to look through the peephole. Casey and Tom where talking to a very tall man. He was not as talk as Eric, probably 6'2, and had brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. The men stopped talking when I yanked open the door. Carl, had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen, they were the color of an evergreen, rich and full of life.

"Sookie, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Carl Townsend. I guess we'll be working a lot together."

It occurred to me this was the first time I had heard Carl's last name. "So nice to meet ya. Come on in." I gestured with my hand for him to enter. "Can I get you anything?" Just because I was staying in a hotel does not mean I can't be hospitable.

"No thank you Sookie." Frannie came running up to him, jumping into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, little sis. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has, I've missed you Carl." I stood in amazement watching them. I would have sworn that they were lovers with the way he gazed at her. They seemed to be caught in the moment. Carl glanced around, like he just came back down to earth, and placed her on the ground. I wondered if the two had a history. But being a true friend, I stayed out of her head.

Carl cleared his throat and stepped back, "So…Alcide sent me to pick up some stuff."

Frannie stammered through her response, "Yeah…right here…and over there." She pointed in several directions. I wondered if her incoherency was because of the man in front of her, or thinking about her brother's funeral. For some reason, my guess was the former.

I pointed over to the Sword, "Victor had the Sword delivered after dawn this morning. Did Alcide tell you want I wanted you to do?"

"Yes, he did mention something about that. I don't know if trying to cut you with the Sword is the best idea. I honestly don't think it's going to work."

Frannie interrupted, "What do you mean by _cut_ her?"

I interjected, "I mean, I wanted to test the Sword to see if it's real. Eric seems to think I'd pass, but he and I were not able to test it last night. I don't believe for one bit that only a vampire King can control it. I believe that Victor is trying to get rid of the real Sword."

Frannie asked, "So you want to test it?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that Carl here would try nicking my arm."

Frannie put her hand on Carl's arm, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea." They gazed into each other's eyes almost silently conversing with one another.

Finally Carl looked at me and said, "Fine. Give me the Sword."

I opened the metal box and gazed upon the Sword. It was exactly as I remembered it to be, an identical depiction of the Sword in the Stone. Maybe this was the very Sword? Was King Arthur a vampire?

I lifted the heavy Sword out of the box. Turning it over there was an inscription on the blade. I read it aloud, _the truth shall be known by the wielder of the Sword_. With great care, I handed the Sword to Carl.

"Carl, I think you have to accuse me of something."

"What shall I accuse you of?"

"I have no idea."

In an authoritative voice Carl said, "I got it. Sookie Stackhouse, I accuse you of conspiring with vampires to start a war with the Were-animals. How do you plea?"

"I am innocent of these charges."

I stuck my arm out for him and scrunched my eyes shut.

"Sookie, look at me for a moment." I opened my eyes to see Carl staring at me. "I'll try not to hurt you. I'm just going to nick your arm." I nodded my head and shut my eyes again. I waited and waited. What was Carl waiting for; did he want to kill me with anticipation? I opened my eyes when I heard, both Frannie and Carl gasp.

"Watch this," Carl said. I watched. I watched as he swung the blade back and it bounced off my arm illuminating us with blue and red hued sparks. It worked; we were in the possession of the real Sword of Truth.

With apparent shock I added, "Well, I guess we now know that you don't have to be a vampire King to control it, hell you don't even have to be a vampire. Do you think Victor knew this and used it as a way to make himself King without anyone to question it?"

Carl tilted his head and looked at me with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

I answered, "I was there. After Quinn killed the former King, Victor struck Quinn with the Sword. It bounced off him just like it did to me. After Sandy, well you know… Victor sliced her in half with the Sword declaring himself King. If he was able to use the Sword no one would question his right to the kingdom. Vampires are very superstitious, so Victor's authority wasn't questioned because the Sword _named_ him as successor."

Frannie and Carl just stared at me like they never thought something so profound would come from my mouth. Finally Carl said, "Hmm, I bet he did know and burying it with Quinn ensures that no one finds out."

"Now what?" I wasn't sure if I was addressing them or talking to myself.

Carl answered me, "I think the best thing we can do is have it on display at the Charity Benefit tonight. Many of the supes would like to see it and we can use that as an excuse."

That didn't sound like a good plan to me, "But what about burying it with Quinn? Weren't we burying him today at the _human_ ceremony?"

Carl answered, "We were, but we can rearrange our plans and bury him tomorrow. We need to buy ourselves some time until we figure out what to do with this Sword."

I argued, "We can't just not bury Quinn with it, what if Victor…" I was about to say 'digs him up' and stopped myself. I continued with, "…finds out."

"Let me figure something out. I have to get back. We still have a lot to do."

"I completed all the auction forms with the Casey's help. They are under the Documents tab in the folder labeled _Auction_."

Carl stated, "The human funeral starts at three, so if you want to get there a little early that would be great. I'm not sure what Alcide told you, but the supe funeral begins at eight. We figured that we'd make it a black tie function, but a black dress would be fine."

Frannie interjected, "Oh we're all set with dresses; Eric took us dress _shopping_ last night. Sookie put on quite the show modeling her dress." She slyly winked at me and I turned beat red, my mind filling with images of dress _shopping_ with Eric. I felt an ache for him in my nether regions when I thought about the dress I was to wear.

Carl watched the exchange between Frannie and me with a look of confusion, "Well ok then, I'll see you both later on." He picked up the laptops and pictures, but was unable to carry the Sword. Frannie offered to help him down to his car.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked back into the bedroom Frannie and I shared. Looking around for something to keep me busy, my gaze fell to my suitcase. I hadn't looked at Niall's book for a few days and I wondered if he answered my questions.

I was overjoyed to see that Niall responded. But when I saw his brief answer, I sighed in frustration.

He wrote, _do not worry child. All will be taken care of. _

What kind of a message was that? Out of all the things I asked about, from my relationship with Eric to his personal property and assets, that's the response I get? He didn't even answer my most basic question on whether or not his assets were magically run. What was I supposed to do with that answer? Don't worry about it, yeah right? I had Victor who wanted me to pay dues and the person closest to me; I wasn't able to tell about being the new owner of _Niall Industries_. I wanted to say, fuck it all and run and tell Eric. But something in the back of my mind kept stopping me, it was Niall's warning. He said that people would kill to get their hands on his things. Though I didn't believe that Eric would ever harm me for Niall's property, I could think of others who would. Eric still had loyalties and if he was asked something specific, he'd have to answer. I trusted Eric with my life, but by not telling him, I was protecting him. What he didn't know, couldn't be blackmailed, or worse, out of him.

Suddenly my talisman weighed a hundred pounds. I reached for it and clutched it in my grasp. If Eric had noticed it the night before, he said nothing. A thought came into my mind, I wondered if it was even visible to others. Niall had found a way to mask everything else, so why not the talisman that hung from my neck? I needed to remind myself to show Frannie later, but for now, I tucked the magic book away, and walked back into Eric's room.

Setting the alarm clock for noon, I undressed and curled up next to my Viking and drifted off to sleep.

************

When the alarm buzzed it was a very rude awakening. I had never been a violent person, but that noise struck me something awful, and I tossed the offensive thing across the room shattering it into tiny pieces. Must have been all of Eric's blood I ingested, because I never could have thrown anything that hard before. I snuggled up to Eric's naked body, only a few more minutes I kept telling myself.

I hadn't really thought about what last night meant. Somewhere in the midst of all the craziness, Eric and I made love…many times. The first being in a public place with listening ears. I was so glad I didn't have to face Pam last night, but I knew I couldn't avoid her for long. For some unknown reason I blurted out Quinn's intention of marriage and instead of Eric getting upset, he asked me if I would've agreed to marry him if he asked properly. What exactly did _that_ mean? Did Eric really want this _marriage_? It wasn't a ceremony I recognized, but the supes did. What did marriage to Eric entail? So far, I had successfully dodged the topic, but now…I was curious.

Snuggling closer to Eric for a few more minutes I was able to dream about what we could have. I always desired to be married, but imagined it differently. I always pictured myself a wife and mother, but with Eric I couldn't have children. We had never talked about it, but I wondered if he'd ever consider adoption. No vampire had ever tried adopting a child, I didn't even know if it was possible, but I liked the sound of it as an option. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think giving a knife to a man/vampire would bind me to him 'till death do us part'. Giving him one last kiss on the cheek, reluctantly I crawled my way out of bed.

I put my clothes back on and went to see what Frannie was up to. She happened to be in the shower so I decided to give her a few minutes of privacy and turned on the television. I started watching some crazy vampire talk show, called, _What Every Fang Needs to Know_. This particular show dealt with vampire/human relationships. I sat up straighter in my chair when the host started talking about a new vampire relationship book. My mouth dropped open when the author was none other than Pamela Ravenscroft. Uncontrollable laughter erupted from me when the host turned to chapter eight, _Foreplay and Peach Cobbler_. In my laughing fit I wondered if book two would include a chapter on, _Balancing Large Breasts with One Hand_.

I was holding my sides from laughter and tears pouring down my cheeks as Frannie walked into the room.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

""I just realized that Eric and I were…some kind of pet project for Pam. She actually wrote a relationship book entitled, _Ask Pam: A Tested Guide to Vampire Relationships_."

"She _what_?" Frannie sat down next to me to watch, her mouth gaping open.

I stopped laughing when the hostess _explored_ chapter five, _Expressing Yourself with Flowers_. I looked around the room at all the Bachelor Buttons, and I couldn't help my thoughts. I knew Eric cared for me, but was I some sick experiment for him to research and gain insight on for profit? No, I pushed the thought out of my mind. I didn't believe that for one bit. Pam might feel the need to capitalize on our relationship, but I think Eric is just as much of a guinea pig in this situation as I am.

I sighed and got up, not wanting to give myself any other bad thoughts to dwell on. The days seemed so long without Eric and the endless doubt on why he'd want me always seemed to creep in and disturb my happiness.

I couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer; I had to dress for the _human_ funeral. I had brought with me a simple black dress, coupled with a pair of black pumps to complete my outfit. For a change, I offered to do Frannie's hair. Not that I knew much about hair, but it gave me something to do. I swept her hair on top of her head and pinned it securely.

As I was placing the finishing touches she added, "I've been thinking about something."

"What's that?"

"Do you think it would be weird for me…what I mean is, is it appropriate for me to wear my family jewels to the Benefit tonight?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea. I couldn't think of a more appropriate time for you to wear them."

"No one, besides the supes, would understand their significance. The only other time I'd wear them would be at my own wedding and even then I'm not so sure. I feel a little funny wearing them because I can't transform. Do you think wearing them would offend anyone?"

"Honey, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think your brother would be proud to see you with them on." I gave her a hug showing that I meant every word. I never thought I could grow so close to someone so quick, but I loved Frannie like she was my own sister.

She applied her makeup while I worked on my own hair. I decided to keep it down, not revealing the bite marks from Eric. Not that I was ashamed of them, on the contrary, I just didn't want to draw any undue attention to them at the human funeral. For the supe one, I planned on wearing my hair up and showing off my bite marks proudly.

We decided to grab a something to eat downstairs. Our bodyguards Tom and Casey, did not sit with us, but across the room so they'd have a panoramic view of all the activity in the restaurant. Frannie just ordered soup, but barely touched it. I felt a little guilty eating, but I was famished from all the extra physical activity with Eric the night before.

Finishing up in the restaurant, we left the hotel and got into the car with a good hour until the funeral. I wasn't sure how early we were supposed to be, Alcide didn't say. I knew that Frannie wanted to stop by the bank to retrieve her jewelry and I was sure we had plenty of time. She proceeded to give directions to Tom who was driving.

"I was thinking that I should pick them up now; I don't know how rushed we'll be later." I nodded my head. I was warring with myself, on one hand, I didn't want Frannie to go in alone, on the other, I knew Mr. Wentworth would recognize me. I knew that we were safer as a group; I groaned internally, and hoped that Mr. Wentworth was a smart man and could keep his mouth shut. My decision was made, I was going in with Frannie.

Frannie tapped my hand and I looked at her. She was trying to tell me something and I was so used to blocking thoughts that I was ignoring her.

I opened my mind to hear, _you don't have to come in. I don't want that snooty bank manager to give you away_.

I wished that I could push thoughts into people minds. The only person that it had ever worked with was Eric, but he and I were bonded in more ways than one. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. I first, cleared my mind of any thought, and then I focused on what I needed to tell her. With all my force, I shoved those thoughts at her, picturing that I was throwing a Frisbee as far as I could. I opened my eyes to see if it worked. Apparently it did because Frannie was staring at me wide-eyed.

_Sookie I heard you. Don't worry; I'll intervene before he can address you. I'll introduce you to him myself; hopefully he'll take the hint._

We pulled into the bank parking lot. Getting out of the car, I remembered that it was Saturday. I knew that in Bon Temps banks were not opened on the weekends, but this parking lot was crowded. When we reached the front door I looked at the bank hours, they closed at four today. In fact, I was surprised to see that they had Sunday hours until noon.

I let Frannie lead our group. She walked in like she owned the place and started making her way over to the offices. Mr. Wentworth came waddling out of his office waving at us. He of course, was staring at me. I avoided eye contact.

Before he got too close, Frannie said, "Mr. Wentworth, so nice to see you again. This is my associate Sookie and our…friends, Casey and Tom. I have something that I'd like to retrieve from my box today. I probably will return it tomorrow, but it's something I must have for this evening."

I stood in the background with my head bowed; listening to Mr. Wentworth's thoughts, _hmm, wonder why Ms. Stackhouse didn't acknowledge that she's been here before; must have something to do with the two men hovering over her. She did say something about her ownership of the box being secretive. She must not want them to know…_

I tuned him out once he had figured out exactly what Frannie was doing. Mr. Wentworth led us down to the safety deposit boxes. He opened the outer gate and gestured for us to go in.

Casey and Tom went to follow and I said, "Can you boys wait here? We'll be right back."

They looked at each other than at me. Tom answered, "Ma'am we are instructed to not leave your side."

"I know that, but no one else is down here and there aren't any other exits. We just need a minute."

Casey said, "Let me secure the area first, then you may enter unaccompanied." He took a step inside the room and Mr. Wentworth looked like he was about to object until Casey gave him a look that silenced the poor man.

Mr. Wentworth turned to me and said, "Bodyguards?"

I nodded, felling sassy I added, "My vampire insists on it. We've had some trouble with extremists lately."

Casey came back just then, "All clear ladies."

I reached for Frannie's hand, "Do you need me?"

"No, I'll just be a minute." Frannie stepped inside the room and went down an aisle out of view. Two minutes later she came back with a box in her hand.

"All set?" Mr. Wentworth asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back to return it tomorrow."

We left the bank and got back in the car and made our way to the funeral. We arrived at the park to see someone assigned to parking cars. It was thirty minutes until the service began and it was already filling up. Alcide greeted us at the park entrance and ushered us to our seats in the front row. Guards were stationed all around wearing head sets. A stage was setup for speakers and white canopy tents were setup over the seating arrangements. Flowers were everywhere. I felt a pang in my chest when I realized that I forgot to send some. Walking over to the floral arrangements, I scanned the senders. To my surprise, _Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse_, were senders of one of the larger bouquets displayed. I was very surprised that Eric would even know to send flowers for such an occasion. The more I allowed myself to get to know him, the more tenderness I saw.

Frannie came up behind me, "That was thoughtful of him."

"Yeah, I didn't even know he _knew_ to send them. A lot of our traditions escape vampires."

"He's a good one Sook, keep him around."

"I'm trying Frannie, I'm trying." I slipped my arm around her shoulder and led her back to our seats. None of it seemed real until six pallbearers, Alcide, Carl, and Jason being among them, carried Quinn's casket up the center aisle and set it right in front of the platform.

Frannie got up, and I stood with her. She slowly made her way over to the casket. We still had quite a bit of time before the ceremony began. Frannie ran her hand over the smooth surface of his coffin. It was made of a deep mahogany with gold trim.

Alcide put his hand on her shoulder and she hugged him. "Do you think that I could look at him? I have a few things…that I want to give him."

"Sure dear. If you want, we can leave the casket open for others to view."

With tears in her eyes she replied, "No, I don't think he'd want that. I just…I just need to see him."

Carl slipped his arm around her waist to steady her, while Alcide lifted the lid for her. With sorrow in her eyes she reached out and touched his cheek. He was so still and pale, looking almost nothing like I remembered. The others, except for Carl and me, drifted away. I felt like I should leave too so she could have this personal moment with him, but I had a feeling she needed me to stay.

She spoke softly to him, "Hey there. I brought you a few things." It frightened me a little the way she spoke to him. She acted like he was just off somewhere and she expected him to return.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a statue of a tiger. "I know this was your favorite and it should remain with you always. I have something else for you too."

She placed the statue in the casket next to him. She pulled out a letter and two pictures. When I looked closely, the one was of Quinn and I at my brother's wedding. I turned my head as tears filled my eyes. That picture meant a whole lot to him if she wanted to bury him with it. The other was of him and her. They were sitting on a couch with their heads together smiling. It had to have been taken within the last year; Frannie looked pretty much the same. She tucked the picture of him and me near the side of his head. The one of the two of them, she lift his arm and laid it upon his bosom. The letter she folded and placed it under that picture.

Once she situated everything next to him she said, "I just need you to know that I love you and I always will. You were the best…brother a girl could ever have. I will do what I can to make you proud of me." With that she kissed his forehead saying goodbye.

I ran my hand over the top of the casket wanting to say my own goodbye. Frannie turned in Carl's arms and he held her tight. I reached in and squeezed his hand. A shiver ran through my body at the coldness of his skin. A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered his warmth when his body had been pressed to mine. I turned away, not wanting to remember, not wanting to think.

Carl led Frannie back over to our seats, while Alcide closed the lid of the casket. People were taking their seats and it was about to start. Many had lined up to offer condolences to Frannie and Carl. I just stood by and watched with a heavy heart as people whispered their words of sympathy.

A hush fell over the crowd when Alcide got up to speak.

"Family, friends, colleagues, acquaintances, business associates, that's what we all were to John Quinn. Some of us knew him very well, while others knew him only a brief time, while still others, knew him by reputation alone. We are all here for the same purpose, to honor a man that cared. He was a very unselfish man, always putting his family first before his own wants and desires. He was not a religious man so instead of offering a service we invited those close to him to say a few words. Carl Townsend, please come up to the podium."

He stepped to the side as Carl got up from his seat next to Frannie and made his way up to the stage.

Inhaling a deep breath he began his speech, "John Quinn was my best friend and long time business partner. He was the most honest hard working man I've ever known. He put his mother and his sister ahead of everything. If you needed something, Quinn was always there. He was always taking on extra work when one of his partners had necessary family responsibilities. He was a listening ear and my best friend. There will not be a day that goes by that I don't think of him. I love you my friend, until we meet again."

He gestured to Frannie while he wiped his tear-filled eyes. She shakily made her way up to the stage. Carl took her arm and assisted her to the podium.

She wiped her eyes and addressed the crowd, "First, I want to thank you all for coming out today and honoring my brother. I just want to say…that he was the best person I have ever known. He cared for me and even sacrificed…his own happiness to care for my mother and me. I don't know how…I'm going to go on. He was not only my brother but my confidant and dearest friend. He took care of me, protected me, even when facing death. His final concerns were making sure I was well cared for in his absence. I can't say…goodbye, but will say until we see each other again. I love you with all my heart and I promise to make you proud. I wrote something that expresses how I feel about my brother that I'd like to share it with all you.

Days are so lonely Quinn  
since you went away  
Nights are much darker  
I know that's how they'll stay.

The sun is not as warm now  
when it shines on me  
and the cold seems so much colder  
than what it used to be.

Smiles do not light my face  
like they used to do before  
the greatest times are in the past  
they cannot be no more.

My thoughts often take a stroll  
away down memory lane  
and as I walk around a bend  
I see your angel face again.

Rolling tides of yesterday  
wash wonderful memories of you ashore  
and as I gently sift through each one  
my aching heart feels very sore.

Life changed all too quickly  
when your glowing light went out  
lonely, stranger, so much duller  
is what it's now about.

"Happy" is not like it used to be  
"Sad" feels much worse too  
"Pain is so much stronger  
when I stop and think of you.

Our family chain has been broken  
three times now it is true  
but I miss that shining piece of chain  
that linked me so much to you.

Life goes on I know it does  
you left me friends to help me through  
but life will never be as nice  
as life was when I had you."

With tears streaming down her face as she boldly expressed her love for her brother. Barely getting through each line, she read it with so much emotion.

She kissed two fingers and raised them heavenward, giving a final salute to a great man. Carl helped her off the stage and before she sat, she walked over to Quinn's coffin and laid her head upon it. She kissed it then rubbed her hand over the top before she took her seat next to me.

Several other people made speeches and Frannie and I held each other in a daze. Tears streamed down our faces and Carl kept handing us tissues, since I forgot to bring my own. The service was beautiful, putting Quinn in a light I never knew. I knew he was an honorable man, but I never knew that he touched so many lives. I knew he was protective of his family, but I didn't realize that was how he governed his life.

After the service, individuals again lined up to speak with Frannie expressing their sympathies. The service lasted only about forty-five minutes, but the receiving line lasted almost two hours. Looking around I estimated that about two-hundred and fifty people were in attendance.

I saw some I knew come through the line; one familiar face in particular brought a new round of tears to my eyes. Amelia. We embraced each other and I told her how much I missed her. She said that she'd be in attendance later so we could talk.

It was about six-thirty before we were able to head back to the hotel.

**A/N: I personally want to thank each and every one of you for your kind words of sympathy. I had already written this chapter before my friend passed, but was just unable to look at it to reedit. I had a planned camping trip last week with my family and hoped to bring this to you before I left, but I just couldn't. Please forgive me for the delay and I promise to bring you the next chapter, which happens to be part one of the Benefit, by Sunday. Which, by the way, is a whole lot more fun than this chapter.**

**Thank you charverv for putting up with the horrible mess that I shamefully call a chapter. Your revisions and suggestions are a breath of fresh air. **

**One other thing, I have been debating about ending this story after the funeral and starting a sequel. I think this story is too long to continue in this form. The sequel would have to do with Sookie starting her new business ventures and her and Eric's continued relationship. Please let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for such a long author's note, but one more thing. Please press the little review button. I would love for this story to reach 1000 reviews before its end. Thank you and I wish all of you well.**


	39. The Charity Benefit

**Chapter 39 – The Charity Benefit**

Carl came back with us to the suite. I think, he not only wanted to comfort Frannie, but he wanted to stay with her. I watched the two of them closely and something was definitely up. It was the little things, the way he brushed her hair back from her face and the way she kept her hand on his arm. Yup, there was definitely history there.

I invited our bodyguards, Casey and Tom in. Carl helped Frannie over to the couch, steadying her as she walked.

"I need a drink," she said.

I was hesitant at first, she was underage after all. I looked at Carl for confirmation and he nodded his head. I figured that the poor girl had been through enough and I would get the drink for her that she requested. I went over to the mini-bar gazing over the contents.

I wasn't sure what she wanted so I called out, "Red wine?"

She croaked out, "No, something much harder."

I looked over the contents again, "There's a Heineken, whiskey, vodka, tequila…"

"Whiskey, on the rocks please."

I handed Carl the ice bucket and he went down the hall. I took out the Jack Daniels and smiled thinking of my new found vampire friend. Carl came back a few minutes later with the ice and I poured Frannie and myself a glass. I was never a heavy drinker, but I agree, I definitely needed something. I offered all the gentlemen a drink, while my bodyguards declined, Carl accepted. So I carried three glasses of Jack Daniels over to the sofa.

Frannie knocked her drink back before I had even taken a sip. She handed me the glass and asked for more. Granted there wasn't much in those little bottles, two ounces if we were lucky, but it bothered me to see her drink. Carl, without a word, took the glass and gave her a refill.

After she knocked that one back, I tried to steer her in another direction.

"Frannie, we really should get ready. You have that beautiful dress to put on and your jewels to show off…"

"I think I need another shower," she said.

Frannie got up, and it appeared that Carl was going to go with her until she held up her hand.

"I'm fine, I can do it myself," she declared as she headed off into the bedroom. Carl looked at me and I didn't know what to do.

I needed another shower too. I thought about jumping into Eric's, but knew that couldn't lead to anywhere good when he woke. I just couldn't have sex in between funerals; that just wasn't right. The only other bathroom I knew of was the half bath off the living area unless there was one in Pam's room, but I didn't feel comfortable walking in there while she slept. So like a good Southern Belle, I waited.

It was only about another five minutes before Eric came out of his room.

"Good evening lover, gentlemen."

They nodded their heads towards Eric. I, on the other hand, went over and gave him a hug. I felt so safe in his strong arms that wrapped around my body.

Pulling away a little, I asked, "Can I use your shower?"

"Must you even ask," he sounded slightly offended by my request.

"No, but…"

"But nothing. You do not need to ask for such an inconsequential thing."

I smiled slightly and walked into his room with him following. He shut the door behind us.

Wrapping his arms around me he said, "I can feel your sorrow and anxiety. How did today go?"

"The service was beautiful, but the reality was horrible."

He continued to comfort me by rubbing soft soothing circles on my back.

"Hopefully tonight will not cause you so much distress."

I looked up into his eyes, "I hope everything runs smoothly."

His piercing blue pools bore into me, "It will dear one, it will. You take your shower; I will lay out your dress for you on the bed."

I nodded my head, pulled away and walked into the bathroom. I pinned my hair up and showered as quickly as I could. When I stepped out of the shower I realized that I had forgotten a clean pair of panties. My heart warmed when I saw clean undies on the toilet seat. It was such a little thing, but the gesture from my Viking brought tears to my eyes. I knew it was silly to be crying over a pair of underwear, but it showed me how much he noticed and took care of my needs.

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked out into the room. I was slightly disappointed to see that Eric was not in the there. On his bed was my _fuck me _dress, garters and stockings. Apparently Eric wanted to stare at me all night in the dress that he took me in, in the dressing room. A coy smile twitched on my lips.

I dropped the towel and proceeded to get dressed. Completely naked except for the panties, I secured the garters and rolled on my stockings. Because the dress was strapless I was unable to wear a regular bra. The dress though, had one built in. Shimmying the dress over my hips and propping the top up with my hands, I walked over to the door.

Cracking it a bit I called, "Eric, can you help me for a moment?"

In a flash he was standing in the room with me and the door shut. His fangs slid down when he saw me exposed holding up my top.

I spun around with my back to him, looked over my left shoulder and said, "Can you zip me up please? This dress is a bit difficult getting into."

I heard a rumble in his chest as he walked towards me. The waves of lust rolling off him were almost enough to knock me on the floor. He glided his fingers down my back causing shivers to rock my body.

Leaning into me he breathed, "We do not have enough time or I would fuck you senseless in that dress." He pushed me into him showing me how ready he was. I moaned as I felt his stiffness in my back. Tenderly he placed kisses on my exposed skin as he slowly zipped me up. The top part of the dress was very tight causing my bosom to lift and push out. I turned around slowly for him and he gazed hungrily over my breasts. He brought his hand up and gently stroked the exposed skin of my chest. He snaked his arm around my waist pulling me tight against him. I moaned into his mouth as our lips met. Placing my arms around his neck I pressed my body against his as I kissed him back. We both pulled away breathless and panting.

"I must see to my hair." I tried to flip myself around sexily making him want me even more, but I failed because he felt my need for him through the bond. The loss of his touch on my skin was actually painful. He met my eyes giving me a knowing smile.

In the bathroom I fussed over my hair. I knew that it was important for others to see my bite marks so Eric's claim was known. I pinned my hair on top of my head. Eric walked in with my makeup case and again I was touched by the gesture of his thoughtfulness. I dabbed a little more on than usual, even putting on some light eye shadow.

I stopped him just as he was about to walk out of the bathroom, "Eric…I wanted to talk with Amelia tonight about coming to Bon Temps to manage the strip club, but if it's going to cause trouble…" I wasn't really sure what I was asking. Was I asking his thoughts on keeping the business or was I telling him that this is what I was going to do and Victor had to be dealt with. I was pretty sure that if owning profitable property would cause trouble for Eric and me, he would tell me to liquidate everything. The question was, would I do it? I constantly struggled internally with being my own self-sufficient person and relying on Eric. If he ordered me to do something, even if it was for my own benefit, did that take away my independence if I listened?

I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until Eric wrapped his arms around me and cooed in my ear, "Breathe, Sookie. I told you I will take care of everything. Ask Amelia to manage your property and I will deal with Victor." The tension melted from my body as his soothing words sunk in. He would take care of everything; I just had to trust in that. I snuggled closer before I pulled away; I had to finish getting ready. Eric left me alone in the bathroom.

After a few more minutes of primping and pruning myself, I sighed because I had delayed the inevitable long enough, I had to see Frannie. Giving Eric one final peck on the lips, I left his bedroom so he could finish getting dressed.

Frannie and Carl were no longer in the living room; I surmised they must be in the bedroom getting dressed. Casey and Tom were nowhere to be found, but of course, the one person I had been dreading smiled devilishly as I walked in the room. My dear friend Pam was waiting to torture me over the previous night.

Wasting no time, she looked me up and down before she spoke, "I see that you got your bosom to fit nicely in that dress. Did you require my master's assistance in lifting your breasts?"

"No Pam, I held them myself while Eric zipped me up." I figured two could play at this game, let her envision me fondling myself.

"I'm surprised that dress is still intact after last night's…activities."

"Yes well, Eric _really_ liked it." I said with attitude back. There was no way I was going to let Pam get to me.

"Really? Usually when he likes something that much there is nothing left." She said with amusement.

"Yes well, then he will be pleased with the present that I'm wearing underneath when he rips this dress of my body later." With that, I swayed my hips as I walked away determined to have the last word. Ignoring Pam completely I knocked on Frannie's bedroom door.

Carl answered rather quickly and said, "She is just finishing up. Maybe you could help her with her hair?" He pushed the door open allowing me entrance. I walked into the bathroom and observed Frannie sitting on the commode staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Honey, let me do your hair," I said gently. She didn't move or even acknowledge my presence. With care I started brushing her hair out. Her dress was really pretty. I hadn't seen it before because I was otherwise, ahem… occupied in the dress shop. Her dress was also strapless, fitting tightly at the bust, cascading down to the floor. The dress had a side slit that ruffled in the front bearing a classy black rose at the top. She looked marvelous.

I pinned her hair on the top of her head in a loose bun. I figured that her family jewels would be shown off more that way. Stepping out of the bathroom I asked Carl if he knew the whereabouts of her jewelry. He handed me the box and I went back to Frannie's side.

Opening the box I gazed upon the jewels that took my breath away. I had never seen something so exquisite in one piece before. Staring at the bracelet I had an idea. Taking it out with great care I fastened it around the bun in her hair. Pinning it in place, she looked like a royal princess wearing a tiara. I then slipped the necklace around her neck, the ring on her finger and the earrings in her ears. The entire time Frannie stared at the wall ahead like a motionless Barbie doll.

I took great care and dabbed a little makeup on her face. Trying to match the colors of her necklace I used a sapphire blue eye shadow on the lids of her eyes and ruby red on her lips. Wanting to give her just a touch of color, because she was so deathly pale looking like the undead, I brushed on her cheeks a light pink rouge.

As far as I could tell she was all set to go. I decided to bring in Carl because I was at a loss for what to do. He seemed to know her well and knew what comfort she sought.

Going over to the door I called him in. He was in front of me in an instant and I said, "She's all done." Looking back at her I hesitantly said, "I don't know how much more she can handle today."

He nodded his head, "I agree, maybe I should just stay with her here."

Frannie seemed to wake up out of her daze, "No no no, I need to go; I'll be fine," she adamantly declared. And as if to prove her point she got up off the commode and walked out of the bathroom with her head held high.

I shrugged my shoulders and he just looked at me and sighed. His concern ran so deep I was having trouble blocking his thoughts. Were-animals are usually not strong broadcasters, but he was thinking so loud and in coherent thoughts. I was touched by the tenderness of his concern for her. Placing my hand on his shoulder I gave him one long sad look before exiting the bathroom myself.

Frannie was sitting on the bed toying with her necklace in between her fingers. I sat on the bed next to her and asked, "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

She looked over at me and tried to smile, patting my arm she said, "No, I just need to sit here a few minutes by myself. You go on." Carl was still in the bathroom, I guessed that he knew she wanted a few minutes but didn't want to be too far away.

With a sigh, I got up and went back into the living room. Eric was dressed and showered facing the window. He had a beautiful black suit. Ignoring Pam again I walked over to Eric's side linking my arm with his. I knew this was probably a good time to let him know about the Sword, but I didn't want Pam to overhear so I thought to him.

_Eric, we tested the Sword today and it is in fact the real one._

He did not turn to me and I did not turn to look at him; we stared straight ahead having our discussion.

_How did you test it?_

_I had Carl accuse me of something and then he tried to cut me with it. Nothing happened, just a bunch of red and blue sparks, like before._

Eric was very quiet and if I concentrated enough I could almost hear his thought process. He too was very interested in the fact that the wielder of the Sword not only didn't have to be a King, but didn't even have to be vampire.

After a few minutes of thought he responded, _where is the Sword now?_

_Alcide has it. We were going to tell Victor that Quinn will be buried with it tomorrow because we wanted all to view the replica that will be buried with him as an honor from the King_.

_How many people know about this?_

_Well, me, Alcide, Carl and Frannie as far as I know._

I felt his mental hesitation before he said, _And now Pam will know._

I was surprised by his unwillingness to tell her, _you don't want Pam to know?_ I asked.

_It is bad enough that you are involved; I do not want my child involved in anything that could be considered treason._

With that he flipped open his phone to make a call. He spoke very low into the phone too low for me to hear, but I saw movement off to my left and I knew Pam heard whatever he said.

After he had ended the call, Pam asked, "Is it true Master? The Sword that is to be buried with Quinn is the real one?"

He turned towards her with a sigh, "This matter must not be discussed with anyone. If the King knows that we know the truth, we could all be executed for treason."

A shiver rippled through my spine when I heard the truth in his words. At that moment Frannie and Carl came out of the bedroom ready to go.

Eric took charge, "Let us go." He led me by the arm out the door.

*******************

It was half passed seven when we pulled into the parking lot for the Charity Benefit in honor of Quinn. At least that's what I had taken to calling it because I didn't want to think of it as another funeral. A Charity Benefit seemed much less final for the solemn occasion it was.

The barn was all lit up and if I hadn't seen it the day before I would have been unsure it was the same place. There was nothing hokey about the place. Floral arrangements and tea lights were all set up at the entrance. Entering the barn was a much more surreal experience than the prior day as well. The high ceilings were all draped in tiny white lights with none of the hard regular lights being used. Though it was rather dark, for the humans anyway (though there weren't many), it gave a more intimate feeling to the reception. Each table had a nice white lace table cloth with center pieces of red roses and a tiger representing Quinn. Every other table had a candid shot of him with family or friends. The food table looked like a work of art, setup with brilliant colors and exotic designs. All of the staff manning the bar, music and serving hors devours were all dressed in tuxedos with tails.

Alcide had really paid attention to every detail and I was impressed with the amount of thought he put into the Benefit. He came rushing over to our group when he saw us walk in.

"Greetings everyone. I hope it is all to your liking. The main event is going to be held out here. We planned on using the back room for prep work, but by the amount of auction requests we got, we feel that this crowd will be larger than originally anticipated. So in preparation, we moved the silent auction into the smaller room to allow more tables in here. Let me show you." Alcide was almost giddy with excitement; you'd never know this was part of a funeral to honor Quinn with all the liveliness and chatter that filled the room.

He led us into the bidding room which was rather small, but was filled with tables along the outer perimeter. Each table was outfitted with a nice white table cloth and sectioned off into categories. Tables were labeled with services, vacations, fine dining, wines, art, gift certificates, and miscellaneous. Next to each form had a quill pen with a long fluffy feather on top and a small jar of ink.

I tried to release my arm from Eric to see the items up for bid, but he wouldn't have it, he held my arm fast. I cringed internally because I knew tonight he would parade me around on his arm so all would know I was his. It didn't bother me as much as it once did, but I knew as much as Eric promised that he didn't think of as me property, he wasn't going to let his 'property' be challenged by anyone. His inner caveman was roaring to keep his woman safe.

I tugged on his arm hoping that he would take the hint and he did. Containing my eye roll he led me over to the silent auction tables. Reaching the first table he thought to me, _if you see anything you want let me know. I will bid for us._

_You will, huh?_

I knew my response was crass, but it slipped. It wasn't Eric that I was annoyed with, it was myself for being the trusting fool that I am, and Pam for her deceit.

I felt his anger through the bond for an instant then I felt him beat it back.

_Sookie…_

_I know, I'm sorry. I have to make it appear that I'm yours._

_You are mine._

_That's not how I meant. I have to make it appear that I belong to you as in your property. I will behave tonight. If I see anything I want I will pay you back for whatever you spend on it._

I felt him tense up at my response. I thought he was about to argue, but he surprised me by responding, _for anything you want personally you may pay me back, but I can bid on things that will benefit both of us and you will not pay me anything for those items._

Just as I was thinking there was a large glaring hole in that deal, Eric whisked me down the tables and began pointing out different spa treatments, holidays, or other things that I would enjoy and the 'paying' argument was long forgotten.

We had gone through all the tables and I hadn't seen my services for bidding. My contribution was nowhere to be seen. I was hurt and angry, but trying not to show it. My brother's outlandish request was on one of the tables, but not mine.

As if he could hear my thought process, Eric silently responded, _I will ask._

He turned to Alcide and questioned, "Where is my mate's request for her services? I did not see that Sweden vacation anywhere or my car donation either."

Alcide, who had been talking to Frannie and Carl, stopped to answer, "Several items that we thought would bring in an exceptional amount of money we decided to auction off live. At eight-thirty, right at the beginning of the auction we will auction off a few vintage bottles of wine. Every half hour we will auction off another large ticket item. Your car donation Mr. Northman is set for nine-thirty, the trip to Sweden is set for ten-thirty, and Sookie's services, because we thought it was the item that will receive the most money for the night, will close our auction at eleven."

I zoned out of the conversation for a minute, they all believed that my telepathic services would bring in the most amount of money. I was flattered and horrified all at the same time. What if no one bid on me at all and I not only embarrassed myself but all of us? What was I valued at anyway? I figured maybe a few hundred dollars, but to bring in more money than anything else, impossible.

I knew that Eric was feeling my panic because he was rubbing small circles on the outside of my hand.

Addressing me, and allowing the group to hear he said, "Dear one, I can feel your anxiety. You are worth far more than you give yourself credit for. I agree with Alcide, your services will bring in the most contributions for the night. No value could be placed on your worth, you are priceless."

I felt like I was a MasterCard commercial, dinner with Badass Viking vampire $200, dress for the Benefit, $1,000, and the services of a telepathic barmaid who is also the bonded, wife and slave of said Badass Viking, priceless. I chuckled at my really bad analogy of what my life had become. My mind was off in left field not even computing the responses all around me. I plastered on my nervous smile and withdrew into my thoughts. I just had to get through the next few hours being paraded around on Eric's arm. I hoped that I wasn't expected to do anything formal because if I was, I was at a loss.

Coming back down to earth from my internal rant, I realized that Eric was pulling me into the other room. Alcide ushered us to a table front and center in the large dining area. For the first time I noticed that some place settings had names cards. Our group all sat at the same table. Victor was placed at the head with Eric to his right side. Great, Victor was at our table, this night couldn't get much better. I did feel honored that Eric sat to Victor's right; it was a statement and I knew that others knew that.

I looked around for the Sword and had not spotted it. I thought my concerns to Eric and he voiced them, "Alcide, you told my bonded that the Sword of Truth would be on display? I did not see it anywhere."

Alcide cleared his throat and began, "Thinking it over, I believe that presenting the Sword and acknowledging it to everyone would be better than having it on display the entire evening. I am almost afraid of having people get too close…" Stopping his sentence, he looked around at the people who had begun to trickle in.

Eric nodded his head, "That is wise Were. I was also thinking of ways to keep the Sword out of the public eye."

Alcide excused himself to greet and play host to other guests that were arriving. He seemed to be in his element. I had never seen Alcide so social before, but I guess that was one of the reasons why his construction company was so successful, his people skills were top notch. It was kind of ironic that I saw him that way, most of the other times we were together he was more introverted and followed instructions given. Maybe he was more extroverted now because this was his event that he planned giving him more of the center of attention.

I people watched for a while. When more people arrived Eric had to do his political thing and make rounds around the room. I watched him with fascination as he greeted others. I didn't even plaster on my nervous smile, I was beaming, proud of the vampire next to me and grateful that _I _was the one on his arm. He never stripped me of my dignity, but introduced me as his bonded and never his slave. The few times it was brought up, he casually glazed over the word and corrected the person with the words bonded or mate. He made good on his promise never to diminish me, though I understood the necessity of it in front of Victor, he glorified me to everyone else.

Promptly at eight, Alcide took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Supes alike, we have gathered together united today to honor someone we all knew personally or by reputation, John Quinn. He was well known for his connection with Special Events and many of you made a great deal of money off him when he fought in the pits. Today, he will be raising money again; not for personal gain, but money to bring our beautiful city of New Orleans back to her former glory. So please, bid. The money raised will go towards Louisiana so she can shine once again."

It was certainly not a somber speech like the ones that were made at the earlier funeral. It seems that Alcide wanted to keep it light, vampires do not hold funerals for final death and many vampires were present. He focused on raising money and even though that was the idea, I felt that Quinn's generosity and accomplishments got lost in translation.

The bidding went into full swing. Eric hung back, not entering the room with the rush. I knew that he'd probably zip around at the end and bid on what he desired. It was beneath him to place a bid then keep returning to make sure that he was the highest. In fact, looking around the room, many of the vampires hung back. It must be a status thing, I decided.

The room was filled with quiet chatter and Eric and I made a circuit around the room while he firmly held my arm. I felt like I had several stamps all over my body in dark red letters that said: _hands off, property of Eric Northman_. I caught several people gazing at my boobs and butt, I felt like maybe I should just tattoo said sign across my breasts and over my ass.

Eric introduced me to many vampires I didn't know, I guess as his slave/wife/bonded, I was in a different circle now and was privy to such introductions. I felt like I had a receiving line of people who wanted to greet me.

Finally, a familiar face, Rasul approached, bowing to Eric and asked, "May I have the privilege to speak with your bonded?" He smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye and I genuinely smiled back, he was one of the few who had given me the dignity of Eric's bonded rather than slave.

I felt Eric's surge of anger at the request and responded silently to him before he could snap at Rasul.

_Please Eric, I want to speak with him. He was one of the few vampires who regarded me as something other than a slave. Plus, he is a loyal friend._

He snapped back at me, _he is not loyal to me_.

It took me a minute to understand. Rasul helped me escape Las Vegas with Frannie and Quinn's body. No, the way Eric was looking at this, he wasn't loyal to him. Rasul assisted me, helping me get away from Nevada…and Eric.

_Please… _I begged Eric.

_We will discuss this later._

Though our silent argument took only mere seconds and probably would not have even been noticed by another human, Rasul looked between us with a perplexed expression.

Eric finally answered in a bored, but threatening tone, "You may have the pleasure of my bonded's company…for now." He turned to me, claiming my lips with a kiss before he continued, "I have to attend to a few things. I will be close, _very_ close." He shot a hard look at Rasul before he turned around and left me standing in front of another vampire.

I was actually surprised that Eric had left me alone, I mean, I knew I wasn't really alone, but I thought he would have kept me close to his side. Heaven knows he rubbed every inch of my body with his scent, marking me like I was a fire hydrant.

Rasul extended his arm and I took it. I was only being polite after all. He led me over to a quiet corner of the room where we both took a seat facing each other. I had never gotten a chance to thank him for what he did for me and I hoped that he didn't suffer any ill consequences because of it.

I reached over to grab his hand and warmly smiled, "I never got a chance to thank you for all that you did for me in Vegas."

His eyes danced with laughter, "I can see the Viking is still holding a grudge."

"He may not have appreciated your gesture, but I did. I needed to get away. I think it also forced Eric and me to talk about our issues which actually brought us closer together."

"Good thing too or I might have met my final death for helping you."

"Why did you do it? Why did you help me if you knew how dire the consequences might be for you?"

He sighed before he spoke, "I have asked myself that same question more than once. When I first met you, outside of Sophie Ann's compound, I knew that there was something special about you. You were not like every other human; you genuinely cared about people, vampires and humans alike. You have risked your own life for our kind more times than anyone I know. I saw you in such distress…there was never any question in my mind what I had to do. If you ever need anything you can come to me, I will offer you my assistance." He bowed his head to me. I was so touched at his gesture that I bowed my head in return.

"I better take you back to the Viking before he ends up staking me for monopolizing your attention." I chuckled darkly, but my stomach twisted knowing the truth in his words. He extended his arm once again and led me over to Eric who was conversing with Russell Edgington and a few others.

The vampires stopped their conversation as Rasul and I approached. He let go of my arm and bowed from the waist to the King of Mississippi and his companions. I in turn, bobbed my head to Russell and bowed from the waist to Eric to show my submission. I was determined to lay it on thick and make him proud, but I also thought the gesture would take some heat off Rasul.

I felt Eric fully open up the bond and washed my body with not only pride, but admiration. While still in my bow, I extended my eyes up to him and his blazing blues were staring back at me filled with desire.

He cupped my chin with his hand and said, "Rise, Sookie." I did as he said and he took my hand and brought it to his lips leaving me breathless. I didn't care that we were in a room full of people, I didn't care that we'd have an audience, I wanted him to bend me over one of the tables and take me. I wanted to scream his name so loud and I wanted him to scream mine, letting everyone know that not only was I his, but he was mine, all mine. I opened my end of the bond and allowed my thoughts to saturate him. The corners of his lips twitched and for a half a second I thought he was contemplating taking me right there with all these witnesses.

But before he even got the chance, Russell interrupted our heated looks by saying, "Miss Stackhouse you are as lovely as ever. Eric you should be proud to have such a woman as her on your arm. Did I hear the rumors correctly that she willingly submitted to you in front of a crowd of witnesses?"

"Yes you did, and I am proud to have her on my arm." Eric's words kicked my libido into high gear, and I firmly dug my heels into the floor because I was dangerously close to rubbing my aching sex, which was dripping wet, up against his thigh. I heard Eric's mental amusement through the bond and I stifled my laugh with a cough because just a minute ago I had accused him of marking his territory and now I wanted to mark him as my own.

Before I could push Eric onto a nearby table and rip his clothes off Alcide came up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now eight-thirty and we are going to auction off the first live item of the night." The curtain behind the stage opened and a beautiful blond, wearing a tuxedo top and a really short black mini-skirt, strutted on the stage with a breakfast cart. On the cart were three bottles of wine. Now, I knew nothing about wine, but for these bottles to be auctioned off live, they must be worth a pretty penny. I chuckled as the woman lifted up the bottle near her breasts and puffed out her chest. She reminded me of one of Bob Barker's beauties on the Price is Right; but, she didn't quite have the hand gestures down, she looked more like Madonna trying to strike a pose in Vogue.

Three bottles of wine were being sold for one price. Alcide introduced the bottles, (he sounded more like he was describing a person rather than a bottle of wine) the first was a Chateau Mouton Rothschild, the second, a Chateau Petrus, and the third, a Harlan Estate. I almost fell over when the bidding started at ten-thousand dollars. I was quite amused to see even vampires bidding on the bottles; it was beyond me why a vampire would have a wine cellar. What shocked me even more was Eric raising his hand for fifty-thousand dollars. I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him; he just shrugged his shoulders and when he was outbid, raised his hand for one-hundred thousand dollars.

I was glad that he was supporting my weight because I think I might have collapsed. What the hell was he going to do with three vintage bottles of wine?

Silently I hissed, _what are you doing?_

_Wine is a good investment. Plus, they are so undervalued how could I not bid?_

My sarcasm won out_. Um, because you can't drink?_

_Who's to say that we might not need a good bottle of wine to celebrate?_

_Celebrate what?_

_Our formal wedding. _

Leaving me speechless he bid again, winning the three bottles of wine for one-hundred twenty-five thousand dollars. The audience clapped and Russell nodded his approval at Eric. All I was thinking was that I needed a drink and a seat. I felt like everything was spinning and I was hyperventilating.

Russell commended Eric, "That was an excellent buy. You have a well defined business sense, not that we already didn't know that." He smirked in my direction. Eric politely excused us from the group and led me over to our seats.

He gently guided me into the chair; I was still speechless and unmovable. I couldn't feel any of my limbs, almost like I was in a catatonic state.

He snapped his fingers and a waitress came over to us, "Fill a plate of food and bring over a gin and tonic for my bonded." The woman scurried away leaving the two of us. He stroked my arm calling my name, but I still couldn't respond. I was over the idea of the ridiculously expense bottles of wine, but I was stuck on his formal wedding comment. Did he plan to marry me? When we talked about it the other night, he made it sound like he wanted me that way. Did I want that, did I want Eric 'till death do you part'? I was already bound to him in more ways than one, what's a piece of paper anyways? A piece of paper, a marriage license is a big deal, maybe not for some, but it certainly was for me. I had always pictured myself having a family and that wasn't possible if I married Eric. But he could give me the most important things of all, love and happiness.

I was still trying to figure out what I wanted when I came back to earth with him shaking me.

"Sookie, Sookie, are you alright. Eat something, you need food."

I stared at him glassy eyed for a moment noticing that he was holding a fork full of food to my lips. I cocked my head to the side before I shook it slightly and whispered his name.

I felt relief wash over me, then heard him, _I was worried…I have the money Sookie. I have more money than I know what to do with_.

I spoke my concerns out loud, "It wasn't the money, well ok, first it was, but then it was…" My voice trailed off and I couldn't look him in the eye. He tilted my chin with his finger so he could examine my face. His brow furrowed as he stared at me intently.

"If it was not the money what was it?"

I couldn't even speak the words so I thought to him, _it was what you said_.

Recognition crossed his face and he replied, _is that not what you want? To me we are married, but I thought you wanted an official ceremony. I thought you would want everyone to know that I am yours_.

Speaking aloud I said, "It was a surprise is all. I guess I never thought you wanted me that way."

Frustrated he responded, "How can you even think that? I would not have wed you in the first place if I did not want you by my side as my wife."

_Our wedding was political and for my protection, it wasn't for real._

I felt his hurt for an instant before he cut off the bond. _It was real for me. I have only been married once before and that was when I was human. I did not enter in to it lightly. You may have been unaware of the action, but I meant it when I did it. I thought from a human standpoint, we could make it official. I want to see your face first when I rise every evening_.

I put my hand on his arm in reassurance, "I'm sorry, I just thought…I have no idea what I thought. I guess I didn't think you'd want that kind of tie to me."

He pulled me into his embrace and breathed into my ear, "I hope this answers your question." Then he kissed me. If my body could have gone up in flames I think it would have in that moment. Everything else around the two of us disappeared and all I sensed and felt was him. His lips were so soft and inviting, I never wanted to stop. Even more powerful than the tenderness of his touch was the flowing emotions through the bond. Though the words had never been said, I felt his love. It would have knocked me on my ass if he hadn't been holding me so tight. A tear slid down my cheek as I focused on his emotions and sent back my love to him.

We were interrupted by Alcide's voice echoing through the microphone. I pulled back from Eric's lips, though he pulled me up against him positioning me on his lap. Alcide announced the next live auction item which happened to be the Frida Kahlo painting. I squinted to see the artwork and determined that her paintings were definitely not my style.

I said to Eric, "You aren't planning on bidding on that too, are you?"

He simply replied, "She is not an artist I admire."

As the bidding began I ate the food that Eric had brought over. I had a little bit of everything on my plate, some seafood, several different kinds of meat, and a salad. It was all very good.

I was very surprised that the artwork closed for five-hundred thousand dollars. I had no idea that her work was worth so much money. I was even more pleased that Eric had not decided to bid. The room filled back up with chatter and I saw Eric look out in the crowd and lock eyes with someone. My gaze followed his and settled on Amelia who happened to be walking towards us. Eric politely excused himself as she approached, but not before he gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

She took the seat next to me and stared at me intently. I broke the awkward silence by leaning over and hugging her tightly. I could feel her tension melt away and the rift between us begin to heal.

I figured the best way was for me to start, "Amelia…I just wanted to tell you how deeply sorry I am for Tray's death. It's all my…"

She interrupted me by saying, "Sookie, stop. You did not kill Tray. I just needed to get away for a little while, I do not blame you. Ok, maybe I did a little at first, but I've put a lot of thought into it and don't want to lose you as a friend." She pulled me into another hug and held me tight. Tears streamed down my face hearing her words and knowing that I was forgiven.

"I've missed you so much. I have something I want to ask you. Remember my cousin Claude, well him and Claudine owned that strip club in Monroe, Hooligans. When the fairies left this realm, Claude left me all his belongings including the club, and Claudine…had left me her things as well. It's not really my kind of scene, but I want to keep it for sentimental reasons and I need a manager. I was wondering…if you'd want the job. You could either move back in with me or my cousin's had a place in Monroe that you can occupy." I rushed through my speech hoping to get what I needed to say out. I hope that I came across as sincere; I really wanted my best friend back.

I was nervous for all of two seconds before Amelia clapped her hands and squealed with delight. "Really? You want me to manage it? I would love to. I'd get to watch each and every performance every night, maybe I'd even get a private viewing."

I laughed at the devilish look that crossed my friend's face, and then added, "You'll even get to interview new talent. At least one spot opened up with Claude's departure."

"What's the story?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did Claude tell people? Why is the club under new management?"

"I have no idea what the story is, that's something I need to find out before I waltz into the club I guess." It was something I had not thought of that I needed to ask Mr. Cataliades about. I never thought that Claude would leave a false story in his absence. I mean, he couldn't go around telling people he's leaving this realm and going into another dimension. No, he must have left behind some sort of cover story.

To clarify I asked, "So you'll do it? Once we figure out what the deal with the club is, you'll do it?"

"Yes, I think I will. I really don't have any obligations here except my apartment building which I can manage from Monroe…"

"So you'd want to occupy the house in Monroe then?" I tried not to show the hurt in my voice, but I really wanted Amelia living in Gran's house with me. I don't know why, but I had the desire to keep my friends close.

"Well, I heard that Frannie moved in, and I don't want to intrude…" She kind of looked away as she said that. I wondered if she had something personal against Frannie or if she felt that three really was a crowd.

"I kept the upstairs for you. Frannie moved into the room Octavia occupied. I would really like it if you considered moving back in my home."

"I'll think about it. Can I meet her first and then decide?"

"Sure. She's here somewhere. I haven't seen her in a while."

A voice from behind me called my name, "Hey Sook."

Jason strolled over to our table greeting Amelia and myself.

Amelia acknowledged Jason then said, "I'll let you two catch up. I'll talk to you later Sookie." She gave me a hug goodbye before she made her way over to the food table. Jason took the seat that Amelia had been occupying.

"So…it seems that the Benefit is really making money for New Orleans." I just nodded my head as Jason made an attempt at small talk. "Sook…I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I could have handled the situation differently. It sorta blew my mind that we had family and you knew and I didn't."

I think that was the first real apology I heard from my brother in…, well, ever. He had hurt me so badly and I'm not even sure he realized the extent of his actions.

"Jason, it wasn't just what you said to Niall. It was how you made me take the fall for your marriage. You made me smash my friend's hand with a brick! You always backed out of responsibility. You even set Calvin and me up to find Chrystal in bed with another. _Family_ doesn't do that! They don't harm one another. Niall has never been anything but kind to me and you tell him to get lost!"

"I did wrong Sook. You're right, I should have taken responsibility, but I thought that I would do more damage to Calvin than you. I didn't think how putting you in my place would affect you. I didn't think about what all that would do to you."

"You didn't feed me to the wolves to get yourself out of carrying out the punishment?"

Jason looked away in shame, "Maybe partly, but I knew that you'd hurt him less than me. I couldn't even fake it because they'd know, and the punishment wouldn't be found acceptable. I should have handled it differently. I just want to end this tension between us. I want your forgiveness."

"Jason, I could never stay mad at you for long." I reached over and gave my brother a hug. When I pulled back from him I noticed Eric standing next to me. I decided to make the introductions though I was sure that Jason knew who Eric was already.

"Jason, I'd like you to meet Eric Northman my…" What was Eric to me; my friend, my lover, my boyfriend? None of those seemed appropriate for Eric, so I settled with, "vampire. Eric, I'd like you to meet my brother, Jason Stackhouse."

Jason looked at me perplexed, "You're with him? What happened to vampire Bill?"

I could feel Eric's anger through the bond so I put my hand on his arm and answered, "Bill and I have been over for quite some time. If you weren't so busy being you, you might have known that. And you most certainly would have known about Eric."

Jason's eyes first narrowed then widened as he looked at Eric again, "So I guess you got your memory back. You own that vampire bar in Shreveport. I've been there before."

Now it was my turn to be shocked, "You have? When?"

"Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I went just before I met him in your living room, before I was taken…and bitten." He whispered the last word, hell if I knew why; we were in a room full of supes with super hearing. "So…you two are an item now?" He looked between me and Eric.

Eric was the one that replied putting our relationship in terms Jason could understand, "Sookie is my wife." The look of horror that crossed my brother's face made me want to crawl under the table and die. That wasn't exactly how I wanted my brother to find out about my supposed marriage to a wealthy vampire in Shreveport.

**BYW- I got the information on the bottles of wine from a wine auction that Sotheby's in NYC was having. The bottles of wine were valued at:**

**Chateau Mouton Rothschild 2000 - $119,500**

**Chateau Petrus 1961 - $59,800**

**Harlan Estate - $59,750**

**So Eric really did get a great deal for one-hundred twenty-five thousand dollars for all three bottles. The painting came from an auction that Christie's in NYC was having. They didn't give a value on the painting, but I'm sure it was worth a lot more than the five-hundred thousand dollars it went for.**

**Thanks to charverv for editing my horrid work. Every time it comes back with all the corrections and suggestions I cringe at my flawed work. You are amazing.**

**Please review, reviews are like the Viking licking whipped cream off my body.**


	40. Setting a Precedent

**Chapter 40 – Setting a Precedent**

This is was definitely one of those _'Oh shit moments'_. Everything happened in slow motion, I felt like I was battling the laws of inertia. I tried to move my head to look at Eric and nothing happened; instead, I averted my eyes in his direction. Damn him, he looked smug, and …triumphant. Next, I followed with my eyes again, because my body was in a state of immovability, over to Jason. I swear, I could actually see the steam rising from his hotheaded head. His eyes were bulged and I saw the red blood vessels in his eyes pop. He was angry, to say the least. And what was I doing? Standing there completely dumbfounded between them, in a catatonic state for the second time this evening.

I saw my brother's mouth open up to speak and no sound came out. Was I deaf now too? I tried to concentrate on listening. I could hear the idle chatter in the room, so apparently I wasn't deaf. Speaking was a good idea, so I tried it.

The only thing that came out was, "What the hell, your _wife_?" My body found its will to move and my head snapped up, glaring at my _husband_. I wanted him to explain why he went off and told my own brother of our _marriage_.

I think Jason was still in a state of shock; he opened his mouth a few times and still nothing. Must be a Stackhouse thing because I seemed to be doing that a lot lately too. Eric, per usual, looked totally unashamed or affected by his words.

"That is what we are Sookie, no sense trying to hide it." Oh Eric, the ever practical. I wish I could slap him and actually do some damage; instead, I settled on damage control with my brother.

"Jason…we never had a ceremony or anything. We aren't even married according to our laws…just by his. You didn't miss anything, don't worry." I was trying to simplify our relationship. Jason needed everything spelled out for him in a language he could understand.

I think what I said brought Jason out of his self induced trance because he chastised, "Don't worry? According to _him_, you're already married. Do you have a death wish? Sookie, whatever happened to your dream of marrying a normal guy and having kids? You're just going to throw all that away, for _him_?" He gestured to Eric. Before I could have made a smartass retort back, Eric, with vampire speed, had him by the throat, holding him in the air.

Eric used, what I call, his stare of death as he spoke to Jason, "You will not disrespect my woman again. I only hesitate now because you are Sookie's relation; the next time, I will snap your neck." I put my hand on Eric's chest, though I was extremely upset at him, I didn't want him to do something rash…accidentally.

As strongly as I could, I spoke, "Put him down…please." Eric looked from my hand on his chest to my face, and finally put my brother down on his feet. Jason stumbled back a few steps because Eric dropped him a few inches from the floor.

Now it was my turn, "You, Jason, where do you get off telling me whom to marry. If I want Eric, that's my business not yours." I looked over at my smiling Viking and narrowed my eyes, "And you, where do you get off telling my _brother_ that we are already married. Maybe we technically are according to your customs, but not to mine. Until each of ya'll can give the other a measure of respect, you both don't have mine." I flipped my hair around and intended to walk away, making a grand exit with the sway of my hips, but I walked into a brick wall and almost fell over. The brick wall caught me, I looked up and Victor was holding onto my arms.

Another 'oh shit moment'; two in one night this might be some kind of record.

Victor, in his most innocent voice said, "Is there some sort of a problem, I could not help but notice?"

He was looking directly at me so I figured the question was safe to answer. "My apologies your Majesty for causing a scene, that wasn't our intent. Eric just informed my brother that we are wed according to your laws. Jason's upset because he wasn't asked to give the bride away. He thinks that Eric and I purposely left him out of the ceremony. I was trying to explain to Jason that Eric and I didn't have a ceremony according to human laws, but vampire ones." That was the best explanation I could give under the circumstances. I knew that wasn't exactly why Jason was upset, but Victor needed to understand in terms that he could sympathize with.

Victor finally let go of my arms and was very thoughtful in his stance, before saying, "Then that needs to be rectified. I was the only witness to your marriage that is true. You, Viking, have not made a formal announcement. Next week, when you and Sookie come to Nevada I will marry you in front of witnesses, according to vampire laws and human. Is this all acceptable to you?" He looked at Eric when he asked that question.

This just about did me in. The last thing I wanted was two vampires negotiating for me. I still had not figured out if I wanted to marry Eric and now it appears like I might not have a choice.

Before Eric locked me into a real marriage, because divorce was not an option, I had to do something. _Eric, don't you dare agree to this buddy. You and I have to have a talk before I agree to marry you_.

Eric's face remained impassive, but I felt his rage through the bond. "Your Majesty, that is a generous offer indeed, but Sookie's brother and I have not finalized the contractual negotiations for a suitable bride price. Once an agreement is met, I would be honored to humbly accept your offer to officiate over our marriage ceremony."

"Of course, I had not realized…I thought all the details were finalized. When you have reached an agreement, I want to be the first to know."

Of course, your Majesty."

Victor walked away from our group. I was steaming mad, even though Eric was able to delay time; I was still locked into this marriage with a promise. I gritted my teeth and counted to ten.

Before I could even begin to calm down Alcide came up to the stage again, it was nine o'clock. The curtain opened again and another Bob Barker beauty stepped out on the stage in her sexy excuse for formalwear. She gestured, still looking more like she was trying to strike a pose, with her hands to the six bottles on the breakfast cart. Apparently Victor had donated two more, because originally there were four. I snorted as she moved her hands in time with her hips, almost like she was trying to do the Hula; where the hell did Alcide get this woman?

"Greetings again, ladies and gentlemen. It is now nine; time to auction off our next live item. Our new King of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada, Victor Madden, brought us these specialty blends of blood. He tells me that the blend, _Faetality_ should be known to you all. The bidding price starts at ten-thousand dollars." My suspicions were confirmed, a drop or two of fae blood. How they managed that into those bottles I didn't even want to know. To my amusement, Eric wasn't bidding.

I turned to him and said, "Don't you want those?"

In a sultry voice he breathed in my ear, "Why would I want those when I have you? You are finer than the rarest vintage." My checks flushed and I felt heat through my nether regions and even all the way to my toes.

To make sure I got my point across, that sweet words couldn't get him out of the doghouse I silently replied, _I'm still mad at you. Saying things like that doesn't make everything else go away_.

I think I was trying to convince myself more of that conviction than him. He gave me this smoldering look that made my heart melt and then he kissed me. I almost gave in to those hard, cool, talented, sexy lips, forgetting all my angst, but I willed myself to pull away. My will won out, I put my hands on his chest and pushed. He did remove his lips from mine, but held me at close proximity to him, allowing his breath to saturate my face. I closed my eyes breathing in his scent; it calmed me in a way I didn't want to be calmed. I wanted to be angry and lash out at him for forcing me into marriage, but all I felt was contentment being in his arms. Damn him, damn the bond.

Applause erupted from the crowd bringing me out of my trance. I stepped back from Eric and he allowed it. Getting my bearings, I heard Alcide announce the closing bid for fifty-thousand dollars. I knew that was pretty good because Alcide said they were worth five-thousand a bottle. I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes when I thought of all the good this money will do for our glorious city of New Orleans. I had originally estimated the Benefit to bring in about a million dollars; I could see my estimation was clearly very off. I wanted to go into the bidding room just to see what others had bid on various items. Looking around I noticed that Jason had walked away. It pained me that I was so taken by Eric that my brother disappearing from view had no acknowledgement from me. I had to set everything right, and I had no idea how.

I jerked Eric's arm, "I want to see what others have bid on items." He took the hint and guided me into the other room. It was still filled with people, but not as claustrophobic as it was when the bidding started. It seemed like the evening was lasting forever though we had only been here an hour and a half. It must have been all the emotional trauma that I had undergone throughout the evening that made it feel that way.

We walked around the tables and I giggled a little when I saw that Pam was the highest bidder on my brother's body for fifty bucks. Choking back my laughter I immediately felt shame. I had no right to laugh at my brother's humiliation. I hoped that a few people would at least fight over him…maybe I could talk to Amelia and front her the money. Anything was possible right? I needed air before I thought anymore like Eric, I was learning to manipulate from the best.

Eric anticipated my need again and led me out the back door. I was beginning to think that he could read my mind all the time. I needed to ask, _can you hear all my thoughts or only the ones I project to you?_

_Darling, I only hear what you project to me, but I can feel what you are feeling. You were feeling lightheaded and suffocated, so I took you outside._

And oh boy, were we outside, between the full moon and the clear sky, the stars were shining brightly. He walked over to the trunk of his car pulling out a blanket. Closing the trunk, Eric had led me into the trees off to the side of the barn about fifty yards away. Spreading the blanket onto the ground, he sat down pulling me onto his lap. I thought that it was sweet that he anticipated this and brought along a blanket so my dress wouldn't get dirty.

I turned to face him placing my left hand on his cheek, "Eric we have to talk about this wedding thing."

"I know, just not here." I took the hint to mean that we were not alone.

Changing the subject, I asked, "Have you seen Frannie? I'm worried about her, she wasn't holding up well and I haven't seen her since we arrived."

"I haven't seen her, but I can _hear_ her. She is on the opposite side of the barn…with Carl." He gave me a smoldering look and I felt the heat rising again.

"Are they…" Did I really want to know if they were having sex? I just wanted Frannie to find some peace and if it took Carl, well than that was ok with me.

With a smirk he answered, "Not yet, would you like me to tell you what they are doing?"

"_No_, that's none of our business. I just want her comforted."

"_Oh_ believe me, she is getting comfort. How about I comfort you?" Before I knew it, he had me flipped around facing him while he planted his soft lips on mine. I didn't even have the control or care to stop. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. He squeezed my breasts roughly, pressing his stiffness against me. He rotated his hips back and forth causing a moan to escape my lips. I felt like I was being attacked rather than kissed, his mouth was everywhere sending me backwards. We landed with a thud on the ground but he made sure that I took none of his weight.

He playfully flipped up my dress hiding himself from my view between my legs. I couldn't see him at all, but boy, could I feel him. He hooked my panties with one finger and ripped, then proceeded to lick and suck my clit with abandon. I put my hands on his head, though it was through fabric, moving them up and down at just the right angle. Staring at my dress moving was extremely erotic. I heard myself making noises through my lips as I tried to stifle my cries. The more I tried to quiet myself the rougher Eric sucked. It occurred to me that he wanted us to be heard.

Coming to my senses a little, I tried to pull away, but he had me tight within his grasp. As much as I tried to form the word 'no', it wasn't leaving my mouth. Finally he bit my thigh, sending me over the edge of oblivion. I bit my hand to stifle my screams. Tears were pouring down my eyes not just from my release, but from the pain in my hand. Eric took a few last licks to drink up my flowing juices before setting my dress back to rights.

Taking my bit, bleeding hand in his, he tenderly kissed it, liking off the blood in the process. Biting his own finger he smeared his blood over my hand to rid the self-inflicted marks.

I climbed on his lap and mumbled, "Your turn," under my breath while I kissed him on the lips. My hands found their way to his pants fumbling with the clasp.

He reached down and put his hands over mine in protest, "Sookie, later. Not now," he huskily spoke to me. I kept kissing him, rubbing the bulge in his pants with one of my hands and grazing my covered breasts over his chest.

"Why not? I want to. I want to please you." He removed his protesting hand with a groan, while I stroked him a few times through his pants. His arms encircled me and I desperately wanted him inside of me, but this was all about him. In one swift movement I had his button undone and his zipper down. I almost came on the spot when his erection sprang free without the burden of underwear, he had gone commando.

I toyed with his nipples through his shirt, twisting and turning them causing him to gasp. Sliding one hand down his chest I gripped his stiffness in my hand and pumped it a few times. Trailing my kisses to his neck and chest, I bit his nipple a little through the clothing causing him to moan my name softly over and over. I _needed_ to hear it again. My name on his lips, knowing that I could incite in him this much pleasure was such a turn on, I was dripping wet.

I positioned my body to the side of him and continued trailing kisses down his chest. He tried to lie down, but I was having none of that, I wanted him sitting up. My face stroked the side of his dick while I planted kisses in the hidden valley between his stomach and his aching shaft. Placing my palm on the other side of his dick, I moved it in time with my cheek. Hearing that elicit a reaction from him, I turned my head and began licking the side of his shaft like a lollipop, soft swirling little licks. Stroking it with my tongue, I made my way to the top, giving the pre cum a lick, and then taking as much as I could in my mouth. Gently stroking his balls, I moved my head up and down on his stiffness.

Eric placed one hand on my head while the other found my breast. He squeezed and teased it through the fabric of my dress. It didn't take long, I quickened my pace and I felt him stiffen before he released into my mouth, with a loud rumbled moan. I sucked a few more times to draw him to finish. Eric gathered me up into his arms and kissed me. We laid on the cool ground wrapped up in each other's arms for who knows how long.

Stirring, Eric said, "Come lover, we must go inside."

Standing up to right myself I asked, "What time is it?"

"It is a little after ten." Eric stood up, re-tucked in his shirt and zipped his pants.

I spun around slowly in front of him, "Do I look alright?"

"You are beautiful."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Do I have anything on me?"

He smirked and gave me a wicked smile, "Nothing except my scent."

I swatted him playfully in my embarrassment as he gathered me to him, embracing me. Letting me go, he kept my hand and held it as we reentered the Benefit.

Eric led me over to our table in front by the stage and the first thing I noticed was the Sword on display. It was behind glass not allowing anyone to touch it, but people were gathered around it in awe. Others were murmuring and pointing. My body flushed with warmth and guilt, shit was about to hit the fan, I could feel it.

Just after Eric pulled out my chair for me to sit, Victor strolled over to our table. I plastered on my fake smile and willed my eyes to focus on him. A sign of a bad liar was the inability to maintain eye contact. I slowed my heart rate by taking a few deep breaths. As Victor neared me his eyes dilated slightly and his nostrils flared; I knew he caught the smell of sex on us. Not even acknowledging it at all, he sat next to Eric at the table head.

Victor pointedly questioned, "The Sword was supposed to be buried with the tiger today, was it not?"

I wondered how Eric would play it, would he feign ignorance all together and place the blame on Alcide or would he disclose partial knowledge? Eric took the safe route, in my opinion.

"Your Majesty, Alcide called Sookie stating that the tiger was going to be unable to be placed underground today due to problems with sick gravediggers. Apparently influenza has struck the local area. Since the burial would be delayed, he asked Sookie for the Sword to place it on display here so all would know what a most generous King you are, bestowing such an honor on a Were. I only just found out of these events upon sunset." Eric's speech was so compelling that I almost believed what he said. He found the balance between ignorance and outright knowledge. I actually wondered if the gravediggers were sick or were they rendered incapacitated somehow. I hoped it was more by the way of a bribe rather than actual injury or sickness.

"The Sword will still be buried with the tiger?"

"Yes, your Majesty. When they are able to dig a grave, the tiger will go underground with the Sword." Seemingly sated for the moment the two vampires engaged in other idle chitchat while my eyes drifted around the room. I spied Frannie and Carl talking quietly in a corner. Reaching out to Eric with my mind, I said, _I'm going to speak with Frannie over there_.

I knew he heard me because he placed his hand on my thigh to hold me in place. I had no idea why he wanted me to stay, but he did. I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Why was he keeping me here? In my own mind I was formulating everything I was going to say to Eric when this was done. I felt like I was being held prisoner, granted his hand was only on my leg, but the intent was there.

I was glad that Alcide came to the stage because it gave me something else to focus on besides my lack of mobility. The Barker Beauty did not come on to the stage this time, thank God. I had about enough of her. I was beginning to wonder if I had to go up on stage at eleven to be auctioned off. Would the Barker Beauty wave her Hula arms, striking a pose in my direction? I seriously hoped not.

Alcide addressed the crowd, "I see many of you have noticed the replica of the Sword of Truth that has been on display for the past half hour. Our very gracious vampire King had this Sword made so he could give John Quinn homage by burying the Sword with him. Since his burial did not take place today, I decided to display the Sword to all of you.

Our next live item up for auction is the winter week in Sweden that is specifically catered to vampires and only has about four hours of day light a day. Can we start the bidding at five-thousand dollars?"

I watched as Eric secured the bid for ten-thousand dollars. Hands were flying up everywhere in the audience. Apparently this was one of the most popular items up for auction. I had no idea the value of the trip, but I wondered if we could plan our own trip to Sweden cheaper.

I decided to ask Eric as much, "Can we plan it ourselves for less?"

"If we wanted this trip specifically, probably not. I'd have to call in a lot of favors. This particular vampire hotel is actually built under the ice and is very exclusive. It is something that has to be re-built every year, so luxury is more important than size. You see, it can only accommodate up to three couples at a time. The room itself is about twenty-five thousand dollars for the week."

His hand went up again for twenty thousand dollars. The bidding went up in thousand dollar increments. I hated to admit it but Eric was probably right, if he wanted to stay in this particular hotel then he'd have to win it. I about choked on my drink when the bidding was at thirty thousand and Eric raised his hand calling out fifty thousand. Alcide was about to close the bid; I looked around and all hands were silent, Eric won the trip for fifty thousand dollars. Victor patted him on the arm and the crowd applauded.

Victor excused himself to mingle and Eric leaned over to me to whisper in my ear, "Now do you want to make that circuit and find Frannie?"

Anger flashed in my eyes and I retorted back, "_Why_ did you stop me before?"

"Because you smell strongly of sex and I did not want to give anyone ideas."

I formed an 'O' with my lips looking into his eyes. Guilt swept through me as I recalled all the evil thoughts I had about him when he was trying to keep me safe. My thoughts quickly turned to embarrassment, and I wanted to bolt for the nearest bathroom to scrub every inch of my body. My eyes darted to the available exits to make a break for it.

Eric felt my panic and worked on relaxing me, "You know that vampires view sex differently. If anything, I am the envy of every male here for having you all to myself. I just think that you would be more comfortable by my side for the rest of the night."

Eric sent me waves of confidence and for once I didn't fight it and held my head high. He linked his arm with mine as we slowly made our way across the room. I looked around for familiar faces and made eye contact with Calvin Norris who was across the room. We nodded in acknowledgement to each other as Eric maneuvered me towards Frannie and Carl. They were talking to a few others whom I had never met. As we approached, Frannie and I made eye contact. The two men they were engaged in conversation with turned around to greet Eric and me.

Eric spoke first, "Sookie, I do not know if you have met John Smith or Charles Lee. They are the other two partners for Special Events that you will be working with." I extended my hand in greeting to introduce myself. In all the commotion I hadn't even thought about the other partners and was overjoyed to meet their acquaintance.

We were chitchatting for a few minutes when Eric whispered that he had to speak to someone and would be back. I guess he felt comfortable enough leaving me in the capable hands of my future co-workers. He excused himself while we discussed business.

John continued saying, "So you'll be working out of the Shreveport office I take it. Business is starting to pick up with the onset of winter and the longer periods of darkness. Am I to understand that the requests to your office will have to go through Eric Northman?"

I answered, "As soon as I return, I plan to work out the specifics. I haven't spoken to Eric, but I hope the requests can still come through my office and he can just sign off. If not, then I will have to setup some kind of call center to take the requests."

Carl interrupted, "Sookie, you have a secretary so you wouldn't be taking the requests personally anyway. I think that's one of the big issues is your personal contact. So if we can get around that, then have Eric approve your jobs, you should be all set."

Quinn seemed very knowledgeable in his profession and I wondered how in the world I was going to be able to learn everything. Was there a book I could read, _Packmaster Contests for Dummies_? Suddenly I wasn't so sure of myself. I was in charge of part of a company that I knew nothing about.

Hesitantly I asked, "If I have questions on ritual procedures for events, I can call you guys, right?"

Charles answered with a laugh, "Sookie, we don't expect you to know everything. What you can't find in the law we would gladly answer. You'll have staff too that you can ask specific questions. Most of them have handled anything that will come up, and you have us for anything that hasn't."

I breathed a sigh of relief, so this stuff was written down somewhere. "So…each supe group has laws?"

Charles answered again, "Vampire law is the worst as far as complex. Each of our offices has copies of the written laws that each group follows. Each separate supe group has their own council to enforce these laws. We have a neutral council, similar to the United Nations that represents all supe groups. A member from each group resides on that council and it's called the _National Council_. Any disputes that can't be agreed upon get sent to this council and they settle it, but that's not their main function. What they actually do is keep the peace between the different groups. If we didn't have peacekeepers, we'd be in all out war scrambling for power."

I took a moment to digest this piece of information. I never really thought about peacekeepers among the supes, but it would all make sense. Without enforcers of the laws, the human population probably wouldn't exist. Eric had made mention of that fact before, but I never realized the extent that was taken for peace among the races. I always wanted to make a difference in the world and I began to see this opportunity as my chance.

We chatted a bit more about my job function. I couldn't help but notice the glow in Frannie's eyes as she looked up at Carl. They had their arms linked and she leaned her body into his touch. I wondered again what their history was; did Quinn keep them apart for some reason?

The more I got to know these three men, the more I liked them. They were laughing and joking around with me like I was one of them. I was so used to people treating me differently because of my disability that it felt refreshing to be 'one of the guys'. I finally found the place I belonged.

A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I whirled around to find a cautious Sam standing behind me. Without thinking, I tried to throw my arms around him for a hug, but he stepped back. I remembered my place and took an involuntary step back as well. First and foremost, I didn't want others witnessing my public display of affection for a male other than Eric. Secondly, the last time I had seen Sam I had quit my job because he made his intentions known, quite strongly.

Breaking the awkward pause, I blurted out, "Oh Sam, it's so good to see you. It was very generous of you to supply all that liquor."

"Well, it was the least I could do under the circumstances. Sookie, I wanted to apologize, I should never have acted that way. It was wrong of me."

I shook my head slightly before I answered, "I shouldn't have quit like that. You've always been nothing but kind. I should have treated you better after everything you've done for me."

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders making peace with Sam. We chatted for a few minutes and I turned to glance over at Frannie and she was gone. A man approached me and stood to the right of Sam waiting for introductions. As I chatted with Sam about business, my eyes keep drifting to this other man. I had a strange sense of déjà vu like I had met him before, but nowhere in my mind could I place him.

Not wanting to be rude I waited for a break in conversation to introduce myself. I remembered proper protocol and let my gaze fall to the strange man, waiting for him to do the honor of introductions.

He took the hint after a second and said, "I saw you here Ms. Stackhouse and I wanted to reassure you. My name is NevinTaylor. I work with the FBI. They seemed to be interested as of late, in your talent. I have been doing my best to persuade them that the reports they've heard from Rhodes were inaccurate. I don't know how long I will be able to hold them off from finding out about you, but I will do my best to try."

Everything clicked into place. "You're one of the guys who tried to approach me on the street?"

"Yes, I'm not the only supe that works for the government. We have some pretty high up in the chain. I just wanted you to know that we are aware of the situation and won't let you be compromised. I am one of the agents assigned to bring you in for questioning. If you do happen to be detained, it won't be for long, we'll make sure of that."

Sam interjected, "So in other words Sook, don't run because you'll look guilty, like you've got something to hide."

"Exactly," said the MIB, all he was missing were his Ray-Bans.

I don't know why, but I whispered, "How can you even be here? Doesn't the FIB spy on all of you?"

Mr. Taylor chuckled a little, "Yes, but we have ways of dealing with those spies. I told you we had people higher up."

Things were beginning to make more sense. The Judicial System was even more corrupt than I thought, it was backed by supes. The FBI probably staffed several vampires that they either knew of or didn't know they employed. Those spies right now were probably having their memories of these events wiped. Nevin wasn't kidding when they said they had men high up the chain.

Though I felt some of this information I learned was morally wrong, I had to admit to the benefits. If it wasn't for men like Nevin I would have been hauled in by the FBI and forced to do their bidding by any means necessary. Nevin and others were intervening on my behalf.

"Do you have any idea when the FBI might decide to pick me up?"

Nevin answered, "Probably sometime next week. You haven't used your phone or credit cards. That's what they've been tracking."

The only time I used my phone was to call Mr. Cataliades. "But, I used my phone more than once, why didn't you pick me up at the hotel?"

"Because I blocked those calls from coming in. I knew that I had to attempt to pick you up so I chose the busy street corner and parked on the wrong side giving you time. I didn't want to mess up your chance of going to the funeral. I knew that was what you were in town for."

Eric came up behind me, sliding his arms around my waist as Alcide took the stage. All of us turned our attention to him.

"I would like to announce that the silent bidding is closed for this evening. We have one final item to auction off for the night. Frannie Quinn, please." I watched as Alcide stepped aside and Frannie walked up to the podium. She looked radiant in her sparkling jewels, just like a princess.

She addressed the crowd, "First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Quinn would be proud of how much money was raised for our beautiful city. I am overwhelmed on how something so tragic was able to bring us all together united as a single group. I hope in the future we can all work together towards other causes and eventually all our worlds can be untied as one.

This gathering has neared its end and we will close with the final auction for this evening. This person needs no introduction to any of us. She is a rare and gifted person who willingly, under the direction of Eric Northman, offers her contracted services. Sookie Stackhouse has graciously extended her one hour of service to ten. Can we start the bidding for the ten hours of telepathic services by Sookie Stackhouse?"

I wasn't exactly sure when or if I ever agreed to ten hours of service, but I was more than happy to do it for the benefit of New Orleans. I was in awe watching all the hands go up. Someone called out and started the bidding for ten-thousand dollars. I leaned on Eric as the bidding went up and up and up. I knew I was valuable to some, but was I worth fifty-thousand dollars, the present bid?

I thought I was going to faint when Eric himself called out one-hundred thousand dollars. Why the hell was he bidding on me? He could have my services anytime for free! I elbowed him in the side which probably only gave me a bruise. I thought the bidding would have stopped, but it kept going. It had slowed down some; many were knocked out at that high a price.

What surprised me even more was when the bidding was at one-hundred and twenty-five thousand; Victor Madden raised his hand and called out two-hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars. Eric looked over and gave him a nod. No one bid after the vampire King and he won the auction. The crowd erupted in applause. Though my services weren't the biggest money maker of the night, it definitely came in a cool second. Apparently Victor and Eric had negotiated the price for my services that I would provide next weekend. I didn't even realize that this set a precedent. I had a value and a high one at that.

**A/N: I think there are about two chapters left in this story, I tend to get long winded so it may be a few more. I will start a sequel right away that deals with Sookie's new job and her growing relationship with Eric. Any ideas for Sookie's first job?**

**Thanks Charverv for editing, you are amazing. **


	41. Unconscious Words

**Chapter 41 - Unconscious Words **

After the crowd applauded and the bid amount sunk in, I wasn't really sure how to act. On one hand I was in awe over what someone was willing to pay for my services, on the other hand, I was in disbelief.

Not really sure how to respond, I whispered to Eric who still had his arms wrapped around me, "Why did you bid on me?"

He simply stated, "You are mine."

Still unsure of his answer I questioned, "You can have me any time you want, for free! Why bid?"

"You are mine. If anyone is to have you, it will be me. The opportunity presented itself for Victor to place a value on you. He set a standard on your worth, so I did not outbid him." I let his words sink in. Eric actually let Victor win to make a point to everyone else. Though I thought I should be angry, I couldn't argue with his logic. I didn't want people to view me as a slave to be bargained for and this auction showed everyone what value I had to the vampires.

I shifted my gaze over to the side and Nevin was still staring at me. I figured that I might as well tell Eric who this man was that I had been conversing with.

"Eric, this is Nevin Taylor. Remember, I told you about two men who approached me on the street? Well, one of them was Nevin. He's an FBI agent and he told me that he will do everything in his power to protect my secret."

I felt Eric tense and his grip around me tighten. I could not see his face, but I knew that he wasn't happy. His protective instincts were kicking in and he zeroed in on the possible threat.

Eric coldly replied to the man, "You work for the FBI? The same people who have been harassing Sookie by coming to her home and place of employment? How exactly do you plan on protecting her when your methods have thus far proven to be insufficient?"

Eric was holding me so tight I could barely breathe. I knew that it was taking all he had to not rip the Were to shreds in the very spot he stood.

Nevin gave Eric a logistical approach to his strategy, "I will not be able to stop the government from investigating her, but what I hope to accomplish is to persuade them she is of no interest. I will not be able to stop them from picking her up, but I can insure her quick release. If she does not pose as a threat and does not try to evade us like she has something to hide, they will eventually drop their pursuit of her. We have formidable members on staff that will insure her safety and are invested in her secret. No harm will come to her, I assure you."

"What is your assurance to me?"

"You have no reason to trust me Northman, but it will behoove you to have me on your side. I only came forward tonight to let Sookie know that no harm will come to her, but you have to give me a measure of your trust for all this to work."

I felt Eric's grip release giving me room to breathe. Though I didn't trust the FBI, I did have a measure of trust for this man. He didn't have to try and warn me tonight. He could have evaded me and I would never have been the wiser. He put his own neck at risk in order to give me a sound warning and some advice. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I did trust him. I silently conveyed my beliefs to Eric and felt his acceptance at my words through the bond.

I saw my brother across the room and knew that I needed to speak with him. Feeling that Nevin was safe in the company of Eric, I silently communicated my wishes to him. He released his arms around me and I excused myself from the discussion.

I watched my brother make his way over to the exit and I did the same. He had tried to make peace with me but then everything got screwed up with Eric's big announcement. I found my brother sitting in the bed of his truck looking up at the stars. I knocked a little on the side of the truck to get his attention. He looked up at me and nodded. I took that to mean that he was willing to speak with me. Placing my foot on the bumper, I boosted myself into his truck. I plopped myself next to him and we were both silent.

My brother not being affectionate, with me at least, grabbed my hand and held it in his. "Is it true Sook, did you really marry him?"

I sighed, not knowing where to start. "I didn't realize what I was doing at the time. Eric had given me a gift, for me to give back to him in front of Victor. What I didn't realize was that it was a ceremonial knife only given from one mate to another, signifying a bonding for a hundred years. He did it for my protection." I don't know why I felt the need to come to Eric's defense, maybe it was because I had already made peace with the idea. It was the next step I struggled with. _Marriage. _I could kid myself all I wanted and deny my _marriage_ to Eric because I wasn't sure it was something I wanted for real.

"So because he passed you a knife, you are married?"

"I know it sounds crazy. I was the one who technically passed him the knife."

Jason hesitated for a moment, not something he usually does, "Sook…do you love him?" I stopped for a second and looked at him. It was a question I had asked myself a hundred times. I had given my heart so freely and willingly to Bill and he shattered it. I had been about to give it to Quinn before he betrayed my trust. Why could I not give it to Eric? Was it because I assumed that he would break it and betray me as well? I knew that I loved Eric, but it almost pained me to admit it. Could I admit that to my brother, when I could barely admit it to myself?

I decided to take a safer route. "What I feel for Eric is none of your business. Whatever I decide is between me and him."

With concern in his voice he implored me, "I know what you do is your business. I'm just worried about you is all. You're so caught up in this vampire shit… Can you at least answer me this, can you be happy with him?"

This question was on safer ground so I replied, "Yes…I believe he can make me happy."

He squeezed my hand before he said, "If he will make you happy, then I can accept that. I know I haven't been much of a brother to ya, but I promise to make more of an effort. I love ya, Sook."

I whispered, "I love you too, Jason," and I really meant it. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment.

I opened my eyes when I felt the truck shift. Amelia was hopping up onto the truck bed and I moved over to make room for her. She sat down next to me causing the truck to tremble. I put my arm around her, savoring the moment and remembering when she in fact was my best friend. I felt guilty over the circumstances that caused us to drift apart. Frannie was great, but no one could ever replace Amelia.

Amelia broke the silence, "So…I spoke with Frannie."

That got my attention, "Well… what did you think of her? She's different than the last time you met, right?"

"Yeah, she's different alright. Sookie…have you thought any of this through? What about Eric?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, what about Eric? I said as much to her and she continued, "Aren't you like, _married_? Isn't a woman supposed to move in with her man?"

I laughed a little out of nervousness. Move in with Eric? "Amelia, first of all we aren't even married. He hasn't exactly asked me either, and I don't believe in moving in with a man before marriage. We'd have to get really married first before that ever happened."

"Sookie…you're joking right? That's what everyone was talking about tonight. Victor is performing your marriage ceremony, right?"

Jason gave me the 'I told you so' look and Amelia just looked at me quite sympathetically. I blurted out, "I never said that I was going to marry him. He…I…nothing has been decided."

Amelia rolled her eyes. I continued, "He hasn't even asked me yet." I knew the excuse was sort of lame, he sort of did ask, in a roundabout way a few nights ago.

"If he hasn't asked you, what was all that talk of marriage I heard then?"

Jason spoke up this time, "He informed me that they were already married. I went off on Sookie and he got upset." Upset didn't cover it; I felt bad because Eric had Jason by the throat.

I sighed; I was tired of explaining my relationship with Eric. "We got married in the vampire sense, not in the human one. Victor wants to officiate and I need to figure out if it's really something I want."

Amelia breathed in my ear, "Well you better figure it out soon because here comes tall, blond and dead now." I looked over to where Amelia's head was turned and sure enough Eric had come out of the barn and was heading in our direction. At the sight of him, my heart skipped a beat and I knew he heard it because his lips twitched. His eyes bore a hole into me as he approached. I had no idea how being fully clothed could make me feel so naked, but that was the effect this man had on me. With just a stare I felt naked and exposed in his eyes.

He approached the back of the truck and instead of getting on; he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Are you ready to leave because I am ready to start the next part of our night." I felt a blushing rising in my checks as he looked at me with his smoldering blue pools. Amelia didn't help much as she elbowed me in the side.

Deciding to completely ignore his insinuation, I answered with, "In a few minutes. I just want to say goodbye to Frannie."

"She already left about a half hour ago. Carl wanted to get her out of here before the party really gets rough."

I tilted my head and said inquisitively, "What do you mean?"

"In about twenty minutes the were-animals will turn and do their moonlight run in the tiger's honor. You don't want to be here for that. Some of the younger ones will not be able to handle themselves. I suggest you get out of here too Amelia." Understanding dawned on me. I thought I felt a hum in the air towards the end of the evening. I looked over at Amelia and my heart swelled at Eric's thoughtfulness towards my friend. I patted my brother on the knee because I knew that he would stick around for the run. I felt regret that I had to leave my friend and only family behind.

I turned to Amelia and asked, "Do you have a way to get home?"

"I do. My car's over there." I gave my friend and hug.

Turning to Jason I asked, "You staying?"

"Ya, I am. Maybe when we both get home I can come over to see you?" It wasn't a statement, but a question. Jason wanted to know if he was still welcome.

"Sure you can. I'll make Gran's famous pie." I hugged my brother and Amelia and I got off the truck. Eric reached for my hand and we walked Amelia over towards her car. I gave my friend another hug and we agreed to stay in touch. She gave me a knowing glance and I knew in that moment that I would have to make a few decisions that would affect the rest of my life.

I watched Amelia get in her car and drive away before Eric pulled me over towards his. Opening the car door for me, I got in silently. I had much to discuss with Eric and wasn't really sure where to begin. Jumping right back in bed with him was going to get me nowhere, well besides having a great orgasm. _Sigh. _We needed to talk and the sooner the better.

He glided into the car like only he could. Starting the corvette, I listened to the purr of the engine. Silence befell us and I wasn't sure what to say. I had so many questions, so I started with the first that popped into my head.

"What's the bride price?"

He looked at me more amused than anything, "The bride price was a way for me to delay accepting Victor's offer. Typically when one married they arranged a price with the living male for the woman. It was a hardship to give a woman to a family because she kept the house, cooked and cleaned for the family. So when a marriage was offered, a price was given to compensate for the loss of her services."

"So…you offered to pay my brother for me?"

"No, I delayed Victor's offer in terms he could understand. But, if you wish me to pay your brother compensation for you, I will." I thought he was teasing me now, but looking at his face I detected the seriousness in his tone.

"You would pay for me to marry you?" I don't know why, I was so offended. It just seemed wrong to even joke about a price. I was not a woman who could be bought.

"Sookie, I can feel what you feel. I did not mean that I wish to purchase you. I know that cannot be done. What I do wish is for you to accept me willingly."

I had absolutely no response. Was he asking what I thought he was asking?

"You want to marry me? For real?"

"Yes, if you will accept."

"I want to know a few things first. What will being your wife mean for me?"

"It means that you will be mine."

"I know that. But what does that mean, being yours. What will you want from me?"

Eric pulled the car over to the side of the road. Apparently this was a conversation that couldn't wait for the hotel and couldn't be done while driving a car. I was so done for.

He turned his body to face me, his serious composure terrified me. He began by saying, "According to vampire laws we are wed, but I know that you will not move in with me unless we are wed by your laws. That is what I want. Do you want that?"

His was very blunt and put what he wanted in simple terms. But what did I want? Could it be just me and him…forever? I decided to put my thoughts to the test; I decided to lay it all out on the line what I was feeling.

"I don't know how to say this and I don't want you to get upset, but I've always wanted something that you can't give me." I was very quiet for a moment and I saw recognition cross his face, then I felt a deep sadness before he reined it in.

"I cannot give you children." That was all he said, but the weight of the spoken words hung in the air like a thick cloud of smoke. My heart bled for what we could never have between us and I knew that was something I wanted.

I tried to phrase what I wanted to suggest next. "Would you ever consider…adoption?"

"You…would want to raise a child that was rejected by another?"

Not exactly the way I would have put it, but Eric was honest and blunt with whatever he said.

"Yes…I think I might want to bring a child into our home. Would you…could you love a child that is not yours?" I unconsciously held my breath awaiting the answer. I didn't even know if vampires were capable of loving. Could Eric treat a child like his own? Could he do this?

"I do not know. I cannot give you an answer because I do not know how I would feel. Plus, I do not think that we would be allowed to do such a thing. Would a vampire be allowed to take a child into his home and raise it?"

I understood his logic, but I was stupefied by his answer. "Surely our government just enacted a law to legalize marriage, how could they deny a loving couple a child? If it were possible for us, would you give your consent?"

"Will what I respond be the deciding factor of your acceptance of me?"

"No, I just wanted to know how you felt about it."

Eric hesitated…again. I never knew him to be worried about his responses; he was always so sure of himself. Now that he wasn't, it worried me. Finally he said, "Sookie…I do not think it would be a good idea. I do not have the kind of life that would be good for a child. I am constantly around other vampires and a child's blood is…sweet. That child would always be a target and if something happened…you would never forgive me."

I felt my heart sink at his words because I knew them to be true. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes knowing that I would never have what I desired most…a child. He pulled me to him and held me as the tears rolled down my cheek. He spoke soothing words of comfort to me as I knew that I would have to make a permanent decision; a decision that would effect the rest of my life.

I have no idea how long we sat in the car, but at one point he slid his seat back and curled me up on his lap. I wiped my eyes on his shirt, knowing that I ruined yet another one. I zeroed in on his emotions and realized he was hurting just as much as I was. He never really thought about children, but knew the one thing I desperately wanted wasn't possible for him to give.

I knew, at that moment I needed to make it right. I dried my eyes and turned on my stomach facing him. Sliding my hands through his hair, I whispered, "Yes."

For a second he did nothing, then his eyes widened and he repeated my one word with a question, "Yes?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"Say it again Sookie, tell me."

So I did. "Eric Northman, I consent to marrying you and will be your wife."

Eric's lips crashed down on mine and I could feel his joy as he fully opened up the bond to me. His jubilation was infectious. I wanted to shout my response from rooftops, but instead…I kissed him back with as much force as I could. He had my dress unzipped and off in an instant and began tasting every inch of my skin. I reached for his shirt and fumbled with the buttons as he undid his pants.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as I kissed his neck and grinded myself against him. His hands were everywhere feeling and caressing every inch of my bare skin.

"Sookie…bite me." Instead of biting his neck, I lowered myself on his stiff, now exposed member and bit into his exposed nipple at the same time. He grabbed my hips and slammed me down on his throbbing erection. I sucked long and hard on his nipple drawing in as much blood before the wound closed over. Eric grazed his fangs over my neck as I nodded my head in encouragement. He bit down and I arched my back with a shout as I climaxed. Thrusting twice more, he came himself with a shout of my name.

I laid on his chest in complete contentment, totally unconscious I whispered the three forbidden words that had never been uttered by either one of us, "I love you." After the words left my lips, I knew they could never be taken back. My entire body tensed, what if he didn't feel the same? What if he didn't say them back?

"You…love me?" Eric lifted my chin to meet his gaze. I tried to look away as I saw the smug smile that filled his face. "Say it again, Sookie."

I felt tears spring into my eyes and all I thought to say was, "Why? So I can be humiliated. I love you Eric Northman, I think I always have. Why else would I ever agree to marry you? There…you happy now!"

"Immensely." His crushed his lips to mine…again. But this time, I pushed him away. I was angry. I was angry at myself for admitting it and angry at him for not loving me back. "Sookie…why do you love me, yet push me away?"

"Because you don't love me back."

"I have told you before I do not like having feelings. Everything I have ever done has shown my affection for you. Why do you doubt my feelings for you just because I did not respond in kind?"

He was right. Everything he did showed how much he cared, but did he actually love me? "But…why won't you say it back?"

"I have told you this many times, in my native tongue. I have been waiting for you to say it to me. I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I do not know when it happened and did not even know it could. I may not say it to you often, but I feel it."

New tears sprung forth as I threw my arms around him. Never did I imagine our declaration of love would be naked in his car parked on the side of the road, but I didn't care. He finally said what I wanted to hear for so long. He held me close and I whispered to him, "You know, you could have saved yourself a lot of headaches by telling me this long ago."

He chuckled a little before answering, "First my love, vampires do not get headaches. Second, if I told you long ago, you would not have believed me. Now you have come to your own conclusion and know that it is not our bond that makes you feel this way. Our bond is as strong as it is because of the way we feel about one another."

I looked at him like he said the most profound thing I've ever heard. "So you waited all this time for me to say it first?"

"Yes…you needed to realize it. If I declared my love to you than you would have run further from me."

I laid my head back on his bare chest and closed my eyes. For the first time, in a long time, I was completely content. I lost track of time again, I even think I fell asleep. I opened my eyes to Eric helping me back into my dress. I think I made a few incoherent noises before being lifted back into my seat.

I woke up briefly again when I felt him lay me on the bed and undress me.

"Eric…" I whispered.

"Shhh, Sookie. I am here." I rolled over feeling for him as he tucked me into his side.

I opened my eyes again sometime before dawn to see Eric watching me sleep. He touched my cheek as my eyes fluttered. I drew him to me by putting my arms around his neck. He started placing small kisses on my neck and shoulders as I felt my way down his chest. I felt his member stir as my hands drew closer to his haven.

"We do not have much time. Dawn is approaching."

"Then let's make it good." And we did. He was sweet and attentive, making his way down my body, centering his head in between my thighs. He licked and sucked while I moaned and panted, grinding myself onto his face. Just as I was about to peak he nuzzled my inner thigh and bit. I fell over the edge with a shout as he stalked his way back up and kissed me. I never knew tasting myself on my man would be such a turn on, but it was.

Eric's hands were everywhere, but I spread my legs wider in encouragement, wrapping my legs around his waist. He didn't need to be told twice and with one smooth thrust, pushed himself all the way in making me cry out. I followed his rhythm and it never ceased to amaze me how in sync we were. He strummed me like a finely tuned piano, moving my body in time to every note. He knew which keys to play to make me scream and scream I certainly did.

I brought my lips to his ear and whispered the one thing I knew would get a response, "I love you Eric Northman, now cum for me." With one finally thrust he climaxed with a roar, causing me to reach my peak as well. I screamed his name and whispered again my feelings of love. He trembled and held me close to him. I felt everything through the bond that he didn't say and I felt the same way. I knew the road ahead would be rough, but I found the person that I wanted to take that road with.

Completely sated and happy I drifted off to sleep with Eric as the new day approached.

**********

I woke up who knows when, with a smile on my face. I snuggled up against my sleeping vampire that I knew loved me. I understood his reluctance to say the words. Eric was used to being in control of everything and for the first time he wasn't and it scared him. I was scared too.

With a sigh, I rolled off the bed grabbing Eric's robe that was draped over a chair. A note flopped onto the floor with my name on it in Eric's elegant script.

_Sookie,_

_I have made arrangements for us to leave at sundown. You and I will be driving back to Shreveport, while Frannie, Carl, and Pam will be flying. Have your things packed for our departure when I rise. _

_E~_

I noticed, for the first time his things packed in the corner of the room. He must've done it while I slept. I left the room with a skip in my step to find Frannie. I barely saw her the night before. I tentatively knocked on her bedroom door; I wasn't sure if Carl spent the night or not. She opened the door with a yawn to let me in. Carl was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Carl?"

She shuffled over to her bed and sat down, "He went to get a few things. He has an apartment in town, you know."

"I didn't know that. So…what's up with the two of you?"

She gave me this strange sideways glance and lied…through her teeth, "Nothing…why?"

"What I observed was not nothing. Have you slept together?"

"Sookie…of course not. We are good friends, that's all."

"Come now…don't lie to me. You suck at it. What's going on?"

With a sigh she began, "Quinn never wanted us together. He thought Carl was too old for me, so we kept our distance, but I love him, always have."

"Does he know? Have you told him?"

"No…he thinks of me as a sister and nothing more."

"Oh, I doubt that. I've watched him, he loves you too. But, last night…Eric said… What were you doing outside?"

"He was holding me under the moonlight, that was all. There's like ten years between us. That's almost a lifetime."

"Love doesn't have age limits. Look at Eric and me; we have like a thousand years between us."

We both laughed at the absurdity of my comment. "You really think so?" She asked again.

"Ya honey, I do." I plopped down next to her and held her tight.

She changed the subject by asking, "Did Eric tell you about us leaving?"

"Ya, he mentioned it in a note."

"We better get packing."

I knew she was right when I looked at the clock and it was after three. As I packed up my room and pulled out all my hidden things under the rug and behind the picture frame one thing became very clear to me, if I was going to marry Eric, I needed to trust him. That included telling my soon to be husband about everything Niall left me. I was not about to start my marriage off with secrets because that was a sure fire way to have it end fast. A fleeting thought had me wondering if Eric would ever let me out, or would he kill me first. I didn't believe that Eric would hurt me intentionally, but knew that he was certainly capable of it. My next thought was that it wouldn't matter, I committed myself to this marriage and divorce was not an option.

Retrieving the ring from Quinn behind the picture had me wondering something. Frannie said that she knew more about it and would tell me when I was ready. Well, I was ready. I was in a place where what she said really didn't have any weight on my feelings for Eric, and I was curious to know.

So I asked, "When did Quinn buy this ring for me?"

She made her way over to the bed and sat back down. "You sure you want to know?"

"Ya, I think I do."

"It was right before Rhodes. He came to see me with this great news he said, he found the girl he planned on asking to marry. I was happy for him and a little jealous too. I wanted Carl and Quinn always discouraged him and any other suitor who came knocking at my door. He was very protective of me. So you already had a pretty high standard to live up to you see, I didn't like you even before we met. Then when I met you, my worst fears were confirmed. You were sweet, gentle and kind, I hated everything about you. I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you. You did save our lives. After Rhodes….Quinn was recovering. We were captured by the Nevada vamps who wanted information. I didn't realize at the time everything that happened. All I thought was, how dare you not taking my brother back? He did the best he could under the circumstances. My mom and I came to your house to try and convince you. Quinn didn't know you see that we came to see you. He was just so broken up that you wouldn't take him back. I had to do something so I came."

"So Quinn bought it before Rhodes?"

"Yes…he thought the design would be a perfect display of the two of you. It represented him in his true form and the simplicity of you. He knew that you'd want nothing fancy and extravagant and thought that ring would be perfect for you."

My heart sank a little on how well Quinn did know me. I would never want something like a huge diamond rock on my finger. Eric still hadn't figured all that out yet. He still tried to buy me things that were way overpriced and too extravagant.

She changed the subject quickly, asking me, "When did you know Eric was it for you?"

Without thinking my response through, I answered, "I think I always knew it just took me forever to realize it. I always thought my feelings were because of the bond, not despite it."

"When did you form your bond with him?"

"Oh, when we were in Rhodes. Andre was going to force a bond with me and Eric intervened."

"So you bounded to Eric when you were dating Quinn?"

Warning signals should have gone off in my head, but I answered without thinking again. "Not intentionally, it just happened. He saved me from Andre."

"But you loved him before this bond?"

"Yes, I just didn't realize it. I fell in love with him when he was cursed."

"So you dated my brother even though you loved Eric?"

I looked up and saw the anger flash in her eyes. "No, no, nothing like that. After the curse was lifted I shut off my feelings for Eric. It took me a while to realize that cursed Eric and Sheriff of Area 5 Eric were one in the same."

"But you still bonded to him while you dated my brother, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't have a choice."

Frannie jumped on her feet, "I think I've heard enough. You played my brother, he never really had a chance did he? I thought you were honorable Sookie and here I find out that you were nothing but a manipulative player."

"No Frannie please, that's not what happened at all." I tried to reach for her, but she flinched, grabbed a few articles of clothing and stormed into the bathroom. I waited, knowing she had to come out eventually.

When she finally did, I saw the same girl that was standing on my porch with her mother those many months ago. She wore a hard cold mask.

"Frannie…I…"

I had no idea what to say. I betrayed the memory of her brother by my words. My guilt consumed me and I didn't know how to make it better.

"You what… I have to go. I have a few things to take care of, specifically my brother's burial. I may or may not be back for my things by the time you leave." She stormed out of the room leaving me standing there. Tears streamed down my face, this wasn't exactly how I saw this conversation going. I wanted to go to her and be there for her while she buried her brother, but I knew at the moment, I was unwelcome. Why had I even asked to begin with? I was happy with Eric, why did I need to know that piece of information?

I knew that I needed to finish packing, the hour was getting late. With a heavy heart, I slowly packed up everything in my suitcase.

I didn't know how to make it right, but I knew that I needed too. I was actually afraid that she'd disappear and I'd never see her again. I didn't have many friends, but the ones I did have, I wanted to keep. She and I had become so close and I blew our friendship out of the water with a thoughtless conversation.

Grabbing the hotel stationary from the drawer, I composed a letter to Frannie.

_Frannie,_

_Over the last few weeks you have become my friend, my roommate, and my confidant. I want you to know that I cared for your brother deeply. I never intended to use him, but really did seek him out to find love. I really wanted to love him; my life would have been less complicated and I could have something that I desired most, children. But fate sometimes has another plan for us. I never meant or even wanted to fall in love with Eric. I had convinced myself that all I would ever find with him would be heartache. I wanted more than anything to find love in the arms of your brother. _

_I cannot help what happened, but I am sorry that I hurt you. I never meant my words to sound so crass. Please forgive me, and come home. I would hate to lose you as a friend because of my thoughtlessness. I love you Frannie, like a sister I never had._

_Love,_

_Sookie_

Folding the letter in half, I placed it on her suitcase. I still had about an hour and a half before sunset. I didn't feel like eating, my stomach was in knots over my argument with Frannie. So I decided that what I really needed was to relax in the tub. Bringing my luggage out to the front room, I picked up my change of clothes and made my way back into Eric's room.

Walking over to Eric, I placed a kiss on his cheek before I drew the sheet up tighter around him. I whispered the three words that I had such difficulty saying, but for some reason, a thrill spread through my body. I felt warm and tingly knowing that for some unknown reason, this man loved me back. I had no idea what was going to happen next, I had no decisive plan for the future, but all I knew was that I planned on entrusting my heart to the Viking laid out before me who was dead at the moment. We had our differences and I knew that we wouldn't always agree, but I wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and see what happens from here.

Giving him one last pat, I made my way over to the bathroom for some much needed relaxation before the man I was going to marry woke up.

*******

Epilogue

In the course of less than two weeks my life had fully turned upside down. Not that it wasn't crazy before, but I was used to being in control and being my own independent woman. Somehow in the course of these two short weeks my assumed vampire marriage was turning into a reality. I never knew three simple words could cause my body to burst into flames. I had heard those words before, from Bill, but hearing those simple, yet meaningful words breathed through Eric's lips was like tasting heaven. Between his smoldering look and that phrase my panties were instantly drenched and I knew there was no going back. I made an informed decision to become Mrs. Eric Northman sometime in the near future. When I thought of my new name, my body flushed with heat, I never wanted anything more than I wanted the man who sat beside me speeding down the road, with the wind blowing in his hair. I knew, at that moment, whatever troubles we might face, we could overcome them because we'd do it together.

Eric and I left without a word from Frannie. I could only hope the letter I left would be enough of an apology to make her come home. I did not follow her to the cemetery and hoped that I wouldn't later come to regret that decision. I had not asked Eric what had become of the Sword, but I figured that we'd talk of it soon.

I still had not asked Frannie to manage the Floral Shop and didn't want to until she decided to forgive me. It was probably better off anyway that I go and check out the situation first; I didn't want to have to fire any employees because of a rash promise I made to a friend. I also thought that if I offered her the position before, she might think I was only doing it because of our fight. I wanted her to believe I intended to ask her this entire time. I wanted to make her dream come true, not because of a fight, but because I really loved her like a sister.

I briefly spoke with Amelia before Eric and I left New Orleans. She agreed to visit next week so we could finalize her position at Hooligans. I promised that in the mean time I would call the demon lawyer and find out the story Claude left behind. I also promised to visit Hooligans to see what the layout was like and what staff they already had on hand. The second part I was leery of because I had never set foot in that kind of club before.

Eric placed his hand in mine causing me to turn my head and view the remnants of a threatening smile. The twitch of his lips caused a foolish grin to beam on my face. Examining the man sitting next to me, I repeated my new mantra in my mind, "Everything _will_ be alright." For once, I actually believed it.

_The End_

**A/N: I actually tried to start the sequel, really I did, but I got side tracked…big time. The first chapter started out with Sookie walking into Hooligans to check out the layout. My fingers started flying and it turned into an entirely different, all human fanfic with Eric as the star stripper and Sookie as the new shy waitress. Check it out please! Tell me what you think. If E-mail had sound, my Beta would have blown my eardrums with all the screaming she did after reading that first chapter. So please check it out, it's called, **_**Take it Off**_**. I'm just trying to fulfill every woman's fantasy one Viking at a time. **

**When I actually get the first chapter of the sequel finished I will post a note here to notify you all.**

**Thanks a billion to my fabulous Beta Charverv. You rock my socks girl!**


End file.
